


Cherished Affliction

by CherishMimi



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 242,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherishMimi/pseuds/CherishMimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Berry. The very woman Quinn never thought she’d find had been standing right in front of her. Despite only having the memory of her beautiful features, and now her name, Quinn was sure about one thing. </p><p>She wanted her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanting More

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, all rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.
> 
> A/N: So, here we go again. Lol.
> 
> I know it's been a while, but I am back, and we're going to have a fresh start. My Beta and I have decided to re-vamp as we post in order to get the story out faster to all of you loyal fans. I'm thinking of it as a do-over. It'll be like going back to the beginning again, and now with all my knowledge I'll get to make changes to the chapters in order to make them better.
> 
> We sliced a lot of the redundant stuff, and cleaned up chapter 1, so it may be a little different than you remember, but it's still the same CA. I'll be responding to the tumblr fans within the days, between my posting so be patient guys, I've seen all your concerned messages and I feel, very, very loved. I hope you guys are willing to make this journey with me and I certainly hope I haven't lost any of you. 
> 
> Please understand that real-life prevents things from happening as quickly as I would like them to, my Beta is dealing with some tough issues and so I'm trying to give her time to handle her business before I start annoying her with my sub-par writing skills, lol. She however, despite her trials at the moment, is still very much involved in the process of the story. 
> 
> I'm still figuring AO3 out so bear with me, folks.
> 
> Also, just in case you people don't read the tags, this story contains depictions of BDSM and Futanari. If neither of those things are your cup of tea, then I suggest you leave. 
> 
> So, without further ado, I present to you...the brand new chapter 1 of Cherished Affliction. 
> 
> BTW: The name of this chapter comes from the Rihanna song "S&M", and actually the title of this story comes from a mash up of a lyric from that song and "Cherish/Cherish" covered by the Glee cast.

A woman stood at a window. She watched the birds dip in and out of the corners of the skyscrapers, she looked down onto the street and allowed the freckles of her pupils to trace over the yellow of the taxi's and the heads of the business men and women that bustled throughout the sidewalks probably fretting over things that were trivial, rushing to get home, rushing to get to their second or third job.

She watched, she took in every moment, and she savored it.

These were the simple things that her colleagues probably didn't take the time out to appreciate. Too busy idolizing her for being successful, fearing her for being in control, or envying her for being rich. She, however, felt compelled to focus on these little things. Because standing at a window, calmly taking in life and accepting all things good and bad about it, was a part of who she was as a successful woman.

Despite the royalty that was seeping from the  _Fabray_  name, Quinn was so very different from them.

She still stood in a stance that displayed superiority and leadership. She managed to finish college and graduate school, gaining her MBA in business by the time she was twenty-three. She excelled by working for two different companies over the course of four years before even stepping foot into her family's business, despite the belief that her position was just handed to her fresh out of college.

Quinn Fabray was special, wildly intelligent and along with everything else in her life, very dominant when it came to being successful. 

She was "tailor-made to be a leader" her mother used to say.   
  
In every aspect of her life.   
  
One aspect, more than anything. Because as fun as it was to run a billion dollar jewelry company, it was even more satisfying to see a beautiful woman on her knees, head down, arms behind her back...waiting for instructions.

It was who she was.

The sounds of obedience, of a woman who could and would submit to her when asked. It was  _everything._

It made Quinn Fabray every bit of the wonder that she had become and despite the feeling of being unbalanced sometimes, the rush from the lifestyle altering her emotionally, she  _lived_  for it.

Quinn closed her eyes and took a deep breath, suddenly becoming a little lightheaded at the mere thought of it. Flexing her slim fingers she lifted herself up on the balls of her feet and opened her eyes to the sight of the darkening skies of New York City.

Had she really been standing there that long?

It must have been a particularly slow day for her, because she hadn't even noticed the amount of time that passed her by in the midst of her silent musings.

Reaching a careful hand to the glass, she allowed the tips of her manicured fingers to slide softly against it.

A beep suddenly sounded and as the voice of her secretary came through the speaker, Quinn drew her hand back from the window at almost as quickly as she had touched it. 

"Ms. Fabray? I'm sorry to interrupt your meditation, but it's five-thirty. You have a guest for dinner this evening at the restaurant you requested downtown. I made reservations for seven, and your car is waiting for you downstairs. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Quinn Fabray smiled.

"No, that will be all Renee' thank you."

"Have a good evening Ms. Fabray," the woman spoke genuinely and Quinn pushed her bangs away from her brow.

She made sure to always be the last person leaving her building, a routine that insured that she was putting in as much work as she could and not just sitting back allowing faces without names run her company all by themselves. Every night, she would finish up all of the loose ends that she could, meditate and dismiss Renee' before locking up and heading home to indulge…whatever she so desired.

Tonight however, was slightly different. There was an air of  _promise_ weaving through the air.

She would spend the evening having dinner with a possible new submissive.

The bottom line was that Quinn Fabray did not keep submissive's long. She always provided a contracted agreement that stated that she was not looking for a permanent arrangement.

Quinn was still humoring herself with the idea that she'd find the  _perfect_  woman, the perfect companion to meet  _both_  of her needs. So, there was an understanding that the women that came and went within her quarters were strictly temporary.

She couldn't bring herself to draw something out that truly didn't satisfy her completely and every submissive understood that. There were no hard feelings and no vengeance. They had all managed to handle themselves with grace and class, graciously giving up their allotted positions so that she could begin her search for the next.

However, it was getting a bit old.

It was always the same women that continually sought her out. They were the women that she sometimes felt held her back from the real thing falling into her hands. But, she never complained about their eagerness.

She needed it.

She needed that constant structure in her life to keep her going; otherwise her dedicated precision would be practically extinct. However, she couldn't help but wonder if the diamond, the one, the woman that she so carefully yearned for would be one that would absolutely wreck her.

Ironically Quinn both feared and hoped for it.

Quinn was embarking on this interview for that someone. This woman fit the description: short exotic brunette, brown eyes, and long legs.

She never strayed from her routine, and didn't plan to. It was in her genetics to never settle for less, and she took it in the sense that she would find the right woman to fit her preference.

This woman, Jessica, seemed good enough. Nice laugh, good personality, and fully willing to meet all of Quinn's needs.

Her only downfall was that she had belonged to someone before Quinn and Quinn Fabray did not do seconds.

Unless there was an exception.

The dinner was to determine if there could be an exception made in this case and to say Quinn was curious about it would be an understatement. She was hoping to find another adventure, something special. It was a yearning that had previously never been fulfilled.

Stepping out and preparing to enter her car, however, Quinn couldn't help but feel that tonight…something had the ability to change. 

* * *

 

Entering the restaurant, Quinn was met with eyes from all over the place.

Instant fame was the social norm for her from the minute she took over her parents company, both thanks to the size of the business and the fact that by taking over actual leadership within the company versus only holding the majority of shares she went from just another spoiled heiress to one of the youngest, wealthiest, people in the world. It was a rare an unbelievable thing and a major headline. So if you lived in New York City or in the United States of America and you didn't know who Quinn Fabray was, you had to have been living under a rock. 

It didn't affect her, though she often wondered what it would be like to introduce herself to someone who didn't already know her name. 

The host greeted Quinn with a knowing and nervous smile, another thing Quinn could live without. She disliked the intimidating fear people felt because of the size of her wealth. 

"Ms. Fabray, it is wonderful to see you tonight…your guest arrived fifteen minutes prior to yourself and is waiting for you at your reserved table."

_She follows directions well_ , Quinn thought. She had indeed informed the woman to be fully submissive tonight – in lieu of a test.

Jessica stated to Quinn that she would not be requesting a "twenty-four seven" relationship, which Quinn was alright with. She hadn't embarked on a relationship of that sort in a long time, nor did she plan to at this point. She was only looking for something to fulfill her needs.

"Fantastic." Quinn uttered with a small smile, and the host led the way to her table.

They were always so formal to her at these kinds of places and although she didn't always have the patience for it, she tried to display class.

"Might I add that you look _absolutely_ grand in that gown." He spoke and Quinn smiled at the compliment, holding back laughter at the irony of his statement. It had been quite the task getting into the gown.

"Thank you. I appreciate a person who has fine manners and you have demonstrated such." Quinn said calmly, before she spotted her table.

Jessica was sitting with her eyes cast downward, her hands in her lap and her shoulders back in the short red dress that Quinn had specifically request she wear.

Upon approaching the table, Jessica stood. The man looked at her curiously but turned to Quinn. Before he could speak, Quinn cut him off. "Let's start with a bottle of Chardonnay." She said clearly.

"As you wish, Ms. Fabray."

He hurried off to give the order, and Quinn touched the smooth cheek of her potential lover. "Very good Jessica. Eyes up."

Brown eyes looked up at Quinn, "Tonight will be a test. You normally will not be required to accompany me anywhere in public. That is not the nature of the relationship I have requested from you. However, I would like to see how well you can follow directions. You have done exceedingly well so far." Quinn smiled.

The woman smiled softly and Quinn allowed her eyes to sweep down her body. Jessica fit the dress that Quinn had purchased for her perfectly.

"You look exceptional, Jessica." Quinn complimented and Jessica smiled.

"Thank you, Ms. Fabray." She said lightly and Quinn nodded her approval. First names were not an option. But she was pleased with Jessica's way of addressing her.

"Well done, you may sit."

The woman waited a beat for Quinn to sit down, before she took her seat and placed her hands on her lap, smiling at Quinn.

"Do you drink white wine, Jessica?"

"No, Ms. Fabray - I've never had it before."

Quinn clucked her teeth, "Hmm, that is unfortunate. You will have your first glass of white wine with me tonight, is that alright with you?"

As the confusion passed in her eyes, it looked as if Jessica had never been asked if anything was _alright_ with her and was struggling to find the correct response to the question. That left Quinn curious to find out if Jessica would turn out to be a bit of challenge.

She loved challenges.

"If it is alright with you, it is alright with me, Ms. Fabray."

_Nope_.

It seemed that this potential sub had all of her ducks in a row, a fact that came bittersweet to Quinn. Of course Jessica seemed to be the perfect submissive, because she was _practiced_. She had already been taught how to be obedient and there was nothing naturalabout her, nothing challenging, and nothing to be taught. Quinn wanted someone who was fresh, someone who hadn't been touched. She wanted someone who was absolutely and totally clueless when it came to the lifestyle but passionate about being submissive to her.

Quinn was looking for something she'd only find in a woman that was head over heels in love with her, or vice verse. Sadly, Quinn could not trust many women enough to allow  _that_ kind of relationship to take place. She hadn't in a long time.

Considering those circumstances, she knew that though Jessica wasn't what she was looking for - she would just have to do for now.

"It feels good to have a  _first_ with you, Jessica." Quinn commented, unable to keep the bitterness out of her tone. She hated the idea of re-training a submissive. There was something that truly felt sloppy to her about not being someone's first Domme. She knew how ridiculous it was, but it was a specific standard that she had grown to accept about her preferences over the course of her time as a Dominant. The woman across from her lowered her eyes at the remark, feeling the instant condemnation of Quinn's comment. Interesting. 

"Eyes up, Jessica…you seem a little hurt by that remark, is there something you would like to share with me?" Quinn said curiously and Jessica looked her in her eyes.

"No, Ms. Fabray-"

Jessica's words were cut off in a gasp as Quinn's hand disappeared under the table swiftly, up her dress. Quinn let her fingers caress the girl's thigh, watching her face turn a little pink at the touch.

"Something wrong?" Quinn spoke calmly. Jessica shook her head.

_Second mistake in less than five minutes, maybe she isn't that perfect._

Quinn squeezed her thigh, before sliding her hand upward...towards a place that caused an audible stutter in Jessica's breathing. Quinn couldn't deny her arousal at the reaction she was pulling from her.

"Use your words, Jessica. I can't read minds." Quinn spoke firmly and Jessica stared into the hazel orbs before speaking.

"I-I _apologize_ ; there isn't a-anything wrong with me, Ms. Fabray." Jessica said, her voice shaking.

Quinn stared at her for a moment, hard eyes looking through her rather than at her, before she smiled and removed her hand. "I will overlook your futile mistakes."

The silence was seemingly peaceful; all that could be heard was the soft heaving of Jessica's chest. It seemed she wasn't expecting what she had received at all. Which caused Quinn's interest to begin to grow in the woman.

Quinn tore her eyes from her in time to look around the restaurant and take in all the different sights and sounds around her. She was truly at a loss for words sometimes by the amount of respect she was given solely because of how much money she made.

She watched with judgmental eyes as employees bustled around to greet the wealthy people like servants, the customers eating it up and taking advantage of the eager wait staff to pump up their oversized egos. It was disgusting. She couldn't imagine what kind of person could stand that sort of thing, because she honestly couldn't bear it - the idea of someone bending over backwards as if she was some sort of queen. She was the furthest thing from it, actually. Just a  woman, desperately trying to continue the success her family began and remain in control of her life. 

She yearned for someone to understand that. To truly see her for what she was. 

There was no time for her to ponder that thought however, because she was suddenly being pulled from her reverie by the sound of a loud crash and cold liquid being splashed into her lap. 

Standing quickly, Quinn glanced down to see what was now identified as the white wine she had only just ordered seeping down her thousand dollar dress into her heels.

"Oh my god! I'm-I'm so sorry…I tripped, and...and I'll get something to clean that up, I'm so sorry!"

Quinn allowed her ears to catch up with the voice and her eyes soon followed. A short, tan brunette was scrambling on her knees now to pick up the glass that had fallen, along with the broken bottle of Chardonnay and Quinn watched in amusement as she fumbled with everything - including her words.

"Fuck, I am so fired…" She mumbled, before shaking her head, "I mean...I mean...excuse my language...I just need to get this, get this glass up a-and..."  She rushed to her feet again and finally Quinn had the opportunity to look at the waitress who ruined her dress.

Upon laying eyes on her, everything went fuzzy and seemed to slow down. Quinn could feel her heart begin to flutter as she locked eyes with the woman and that hadn't happened in so long that it actually shocked her. Where were these butterflies in her stomach coming from? She watched the brunette falter for words, mouth hanging open as she stared at Quinn almost...curiously.

The only thought that Quinn could truly process was how breathtakingly beautiful this woman was.

Her long dark brown curls were pulled back into a high ponytail, her bangs swept to the side of her forehead banning anything from obscuring the view of her face. She had smooth skin, defined cheeks and plump lips that looked absolutely delicious.

There was no shame now; Quinn allowed her eyes to glance down at the body of the woman. She was tan and exotic. Her white button down shirt was unbuttoned at the top showing the dip in her chest that led down to her breasts which appeared at first glance to be average sized. The perfect size, Quinn mused further recognizing that the shirt was tight enough to define features that otherwise would go unnoticed.

Her legs seemed long underneath the black slacks that were covering them, though it was obvious that this woman was particularly small in stature and Quinn finally tore her eyes away to look back up into the eyes of the woman.

She was absolutely stunning. Quinn swallowed, feeling her mind, spirit, and body strain against both her composed expression and the fabric of her expensive dress. Quinn, who was usually very controlled could feel it slipping, and it wasn't because of the wine soaking through the material of her outfit.

The waitress spoke and broke Quinn's stare, "I am so sorry miss, I didn't mean to…I am so dead, listen I can clean that up if you'd like…I don't know how much wine a napkin can take out of a dress, but I can sure as hell try." She offered a nervous smile and raised a napkin to the material, but Quinn reached towards her wrist, catching it before she could press it to her body.

"It's ruined, actually." Quinn spoke with a smile and the girl suddenly looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm  _so_ sorry…listen-"

"Berry!" An angry voice cut her off and Quinn watched as she wrung her hands like she was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Oh god, listen I'm really sorry, I'll have someone clean all of this up, ma'am. I'm really sorry again…" She pulled her arm from Quinn's grasp before hurrying off, offering one last look over her shoulder before she was out of Quinn's sight.

Quinn couldn't take the smile off of her face as she memorized the features of the woman. A man who Quinn assumed was the manager appeared in her line of vision, and instantly she snapped out of the haze she was in.

"I want her name."

"Ms. Fabray, I am so sorry the girl is new and in training but consider your evening on us-"

"No, give me her name."

Quinn didn't even look at the man, still watching the spot where the girl had disappeared to. She was entranced by the woman, having never seen a woman so… _perfect_  in her life.

"That won't be necessary Ms. Fabray. She will be fired _immediately_." Quinn's gaze snapped to the man, her patience beginning to thin.

"You will _not_ fire her, you will not pay for my evening, I only request her name." Quinn said with finality.

He looked at her confusedly, "I don't under-"

Quinn leaned forward. "I can't make myself anymore concise. Either you give me her name as I've requested or I will call the owner of this establishment and get it myself, but not before letting him know that because you refused to rectify the situation to my standards, I have made the decision to withdraw my patronage from this restaurant and will encourage my colleagues to do the same. Your choice." She said lowly, her hazel eyes ablaze with promise. 

Quinn hated intimidating people purposely, but she had no other choice.

"Rachel Berry."

_Rachel Berry._

Quinn couldn't immediately explain why, but there was a distinct feeling of yearning rising within her. It wasn't something she felt regularly. But rather, when she was in the midst of making a particularly special discovery.

Like a rare diamond that you would pay millions for simply to be able to  _stare_  at it.

And then Quinn realized why. 

She  _was_  rare.

The very woman Quinn never thought she’d find had been standing right in front of her. Despite only having the memory of her beautiful features, and now her name, Quinn was sure about one thing.

She  _wanted_  her.


	2. Makes Me Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.
> 
> A/N: Wow! I'm so glad all of you are excited about the story coming back! I'm excited too, I'll be even happier when I have my beta back. Lol. But I'm not rushing her, haha. Thanks for all of you being so understanding on Tumblr, and leaving me comments on here. Most of you know that I love reviews, so if you can leave me something even a message on tumblr telling me how you feel about the story. 
> 
> Now, one of you asked me why I was re-writing the story? I'm not necessarily re-writing. I improved through chapters 13-16 because of my wonderful Beta, and I just decided if we're going to post the story from the beginning again, I'm going to go back through and re-read and make it the best it can possibly be. Going back, I'm glad I chose to do this. Because there were a lot of things that needed to be edited, I also realize that there are things that I want to add to dialogue or exposition in terms of Quinn's personality and Rachel's personality to help you guys learn more about the characterization. That seemed to be the big problem with my anons on FF. Hope that answers your questions! The plot will be pretty much the same, I'm just trying to make it better for you guys!
> 
> I love you all. Here's chapter two, enjoy!
> 
> \- Mimi 
> 
> BTW: This chapter is named after the Maroon 5 song of the same title.

Rachel knew she was fired the moment she stepped into George's office after closing time.  
  
She actually knew that from the moment the wine began to seep down into the woman's shoes that her fate at the high-end restaurant had been sealed.  
  
She just knew it.  
  
She wasn't complaining about her circumstances, but the reality was that no one had ever taught her how to be a waitress before she graduated from NYADA; no one told her how to serve drinks properly without falling on her face in embarrassment. No one told her how to be domestic and starving - but she was trying. She was honestly trying to be the very best at what she did, even though it wasn't what she originally dreamed she'd be doing in New York City.  
  
Despite her valiant efforts, she guessed that it would only be a matter of time until her incompetence would make an appearance.

Tonight, she outdid herself.    
  
Though there was an insurmountable amount of evidence that proved why she should have been fired on the spot, Rachel still prayed for a miracle, because she was barely holding onto to the job she had in the daytime and now she was teetering on the edge of what would have completed her half of the rent money.

To say she was worried would be an understatement.  
  
Not that she was being a whiny little brat or anything, because she was very aware of how poor you're supposed to be when you graduate from performance arts school with no work lined up for you.  
  
She wasn't complaining about having to get two normal jobs while juggling auditions. She was just overly-aware of how terrible she was at being normal, at working as a waitress, doing normal things such as taking drinks to people or balancing plates. She wasn't trained for that.  
  
But life was tough, and Noah couldn't afford the rent all by himself.  
  
It was just the way things went. She made a deal a long time ago with her fathers; they would get the apartment, and she would find a roommate and pay for it. She had never been spoiled - and it wasn't going to start now. She just recognized how incompetent she was when it came to servicing people involving trays and mannerisms and class.  
  
So walking into George's office, sitting down, and waiting for him to tell her just how much of a screw up she truly was? Mind numbing. At some point she wouldn't have cared what he thought about her, but now it was detrimental to her survival.  
  
"Rachel –"  
  
"George, I'm so sorry about tonight, I-I just lost my footing and I was trying to keep those skinny little flukes from falling…but I just couldn't and so…please, please don't fire me, I really need this job. I really need it."  
  
George sighed at the pleading girl, rubbing his temples as he spoke, "I know, and I'm not going to fire you…but  _only_  because it was requested of me not to."  
  
Rachel released a breath of relief, for she could have kissed his stubby little fingers for salvaging her job.  
  
Then something he said caught up with her.  
  
"Wait…request? Who requested for me to stay?"  
  
She knew it wasn't the owner; it couldn't have been the owner. Hell, she's never even known the name of the person who apparently made millions off of the restaurant.  
  
"The very woman that you spilled wine on. I was about to fire you, because I would assume that in a situation as horrific as the one that occurred tonight our most prestigious customers would certainly demand it. I honestly thought someone as prestigious as  _Quinn Fabray_  would most definitely ask for your instant removal-"  
  
"Quinn Fa-bray?" Rachel interrupted slowly and in confusion. The name didn't hold any significance to her.  
  
George said prestigious, which translated into really rich and she had no personal connection to, or knowledge of any rich people in the city unless they were connected to show business in some sort of way.  
  
"Yes. One of the most influential women - probably the  _most_  influential woman - in this country saved your job," he said, shaking his head in wonder.  
  
Rachel raised her eyebrows, tapping her fingertips against the arms of the chair and also staring in amazement at George.  
  
"She didn't demand your removal, so you're allowed to work. But let this be the last time you spill anything in this restaurant Rachel Berry. I can't afford this happening to someone less… _humble_ than Ms. Fabray."  
  
Not looking to push her luck and grateful for dodging a bullet, Rachel stood while nodding her head in agreement rapidly. She shook George's hand, thanking him with a grateful smile for allowing her to keep her little job, though she should have been thanking the blonde woman whose eyes she suddenly remembered practically piercing through her soul.  
  
Because now that Rachel wasn't contemplating possible starvation and homelessness, she realized how amazing the woman looked, even with liquor dripping into her heels.  
  
Rachel turned to go, choosing to ignore the thoughts plaguing her brain of the mysterious woman who saved her job only to find herself slamming on breaks at the door when George called out to her.  
  
"Rachel, you should know that for some reason she asked for your name."  
  
Rachel tilted her head in curiosity and a small dose of fear, briefly nervous and concerned about what the wealthy woman would need her name for.  
  
"Um…would you happen to know why?"  
  
"I have no idea…whatever the reason, she was so adamant about it that she threatened my job."  
  
Rachel's expression instantly switched to that of shock. She was just a waitress, what value did her name carry?  
  
"Well, did you give it to her?"  
  
He gave her a pointed look, and Rachel was surprised by his response, "We both still have our jobs don't we?"  
  
It was kind of odd, to think about the fact that a random though  _gorgeous_  stranger would take one look at Rachel and all of her incompetence, and feel inclined to save her job, let alone care enough to ask for her name. As a matter of fact one would think that Rachel would actually be worried about a woman she had never met knowing her name.  
  
However, as Rachel left George's office and went home for the night, she remembered hazel eyes boring into hers in pure fascination...and for some reason she couldn't bring herself to be worried at all. 

* * *

It was an important day.

Everyone that had ever been involved in the success of  _Fabray Jewelers_  was sitting around a large glass conference table in Quinn Fabray's office.  
  
Her colleagues were held captive by the design team's presentation of the diamonds they had been producing massively for the new collection, which had yet to be named.  
  
It was the new collection that would be pitched all over the country and for the first time in Europe. It was the beginning of global expansion and everyone was bursting with excitement, eagerly waiting for a response from their boss - the young determined woman that held all of the power.  
  
But Quinn Fabray was more interested in a certain exotic waitress that she hadn't been able to stop thinking about.  
  
_Rachel Berry._  
  
Quinn couldn't work, because she was by every definition of the word, distracted by the thoughts of this girl. Though she only had about one minute of interaction as a reference, she was positive she had found what she had been looking for, for what seemed like a lifetime.  
  
The girl - Rachel - had no idea. She had absolutely no clue what she was doing to Quinn, how she was affecting her ability to concentrate, how she was interfering with her control. Rachel Berry had corrupted Quinn's mind, spirit, and her body with one look. So naturally, with these convicted thoughts, Quinn wanted her in every sense of the word.   
  
She wasn't going to get any work done today.  
  
"Ms. Fabray?"  
  
Quinn blinked, turning and halting the movements of her chair. She realized she had been turning in various directions during the presentation in an imitation of her circling thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"W-We were wondering if you'd be willing to share any thoughts or comments about the presentation...?" This woman, Olivia might have been her name, was nervous. It was understandable…her entire career was riding on a simple nod or shake of the head from one of the most powerful and intimidating women in the country.  
  
Quinn raised an eyebrow, knowing how unprofessional it looked to have zoned out during a meeting about the future of her  _billion_  dollar company.  
  
A beep sounded from her desk - effectively saving her - and Quinn interrupted her gaze on the woman to glance at it before she heard the familiar voice of Renee'.  
  
"I am very sorry to interrupt your meeting Ms. Fabray, but Charlotte is here to see you."  
  
"Thank you Renee'."  
  
Quinn smiled around at the various men and women before placing her hands on top of the glass carefully, standing to her feet.  
  
"This was a wonderful presentation, I must say that I was truly impressed by the detail and amount of time spent in gathering the correct information and I truly believe that it will provide me with a clear idea of where we are headed in terms of production and quality. For my own satisfaction, however, I'd like to review the content and information along with the numbers and make sure that all of our ducks are in a row. Just for my own reassurance. But I will definitely make sure everything is finalized within the month." The faces of her fellow colleagues watched her while they stood - understanding that they were being dismissed.  
  
"I'm sorry that I have to cut this meeting short, but I have other business endeavors that require my immediate attention. I would like to extend my gratitude towards all of you for making the time to meet with me today and we will revisit this issue in a few weeks once all of the details are officially finalized. Thank you for your time." They all nodded their approval, or possible disapproval - she honestly couldn't be bothered to care - and began to file out of her office until only she was left sitting at her desk. She took the opportunity to lean back in her chair and spread her legs quite comfortably, comforted by the knowledge that the wood blocked the un-lady like sight of her etiquette in a skirt.  
  
As if scheduled, a door opened to reveal a woman. She stepped into the room, donning a cotton pantsuit whiter than a virginal bride's wedding dress against the velvet red hair that flowed from her scalp before shutting the door as quickly as she opened it and leaning back against it with a smirk - the dimple in her left cheek making her appear devious.  
  
Quinn raised an eyebrow and smiled at the sight of her. She trailed appreciative eyes over her beautiful form…taking in the confident way the girl stood against the door. She definitely exuded sex, and Quinn never realized how much she appreciated her in  _white_.  
  
"Charlotte."  
  
Upon being addressed, she raised an eyebrow that matched Quinn's and lifted herself from the door, a manila folder clutched between her fingers and the same dimple prominent as she smirked.  
  
"I've known you for _years_ , and you still continue to call me Charlotte." She crossed the room with swift strides and approached Quinn's desk.  
  
Quinn smiled and sank into the cushion of her chair, running a finger through her golden curls, "You've never failed in answering to it."  
  
Charlotte slapped the folder down, before her hands followed, bright blue eyes shining with mirth as she spoke, "Because I know how handy you are with a paddle…and as much as I enjoyed getting rewarded for taking my punishment so well…I didn't want to get my ass beat all the time."  
  
Quinn laughed lowly as the girl practically bent over the desk, cleavage from underneath her open shirt taunting Quinn. Hazel eyes followed a red-painted fingernail as it traced the collar of her shirt.  
  
"You were always a teasing sub, Charlotte. Always trying to get me to lose control…"  
  
Charlotte laughed along with her words, bearing teeth as white as her suit. "I never could get you to." She tapped Quinn's nose before taking a seat in front of her. She slid the folder towards Quinn, who reached out and touched the surface before casting an inquisitive look at the woman.  
  
"It's everything I could find. I had to dig really deep, but I got all the information you requested and I must say this one is...interesting, Quinn."  
  
Quinn smiled, biting her bottom lip at the woman she had called her own a year prior. "What makes her interesting, Charlotte?"  
  
"She's just interesting. From a little nobody town…two gay father's, lives with her best friend Noah Puckerman who traveled with her from high school."  
  
Quinn grabbed her glasses from her drawer and put them on, furrowing her eyebrows, "Best friend or boyfriend?" She opened the folder with a glance towards Charlotte, who had once had her  _own_  folder of sorts.  
  
"Definitely best friend, handsome guy with a Mohawk..." Charlotte said, crossing her legs and gripping the edges of her chair with a smile.  
  
"She majored in musical theater with a minor in vocal performance." She spoke as she watched Quinn open the folder with interested eyes.  
  
She could barely contain the gasp that left her throat at the sight of the glossy black and white photo. It was a head-shot obviously taken for the prospect of various auditions. It was definitely recent, and the smiling brunette was leaning her head on her hand, brown locks flowing over her fingers as smiling teeth and beautiful eyes greeted her. Quinn studied her, memorizing the beauty within the features of the woman...trailing a finger over the mole on her left cheek.  
  
"She  _is_  gorgeous though; you definitely know how to pick them."  
  
Quinn didn't answer, she just stared down at the way the woman called out to her even through the photo. It was just as powerful as she had in person the night before, with eyes beholding the unknown, a spark of something that just begged her to get involved.  
  
"So she's a performer?"  
  
Charlotte smirked, "In every sense of the word, she was in glee club in high school, and graduated from New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, with honors…but she didn't go straight to Broadway like most of their graduates, however according to my research she definitely should already be there."  
  
Quinn bit her lip with her eyes still focused on the photo before she regained control and looked up at her. "So she's good, clean on all the private things…nothing dangerous about her I need to know about?"  
  
"No. She's all good. From what I found, she's doesn't have a specified sexuality, so the door is open for you…not that it would have stopped you." Charlotte said swinging her leg, and Quinn chuckled closing the folder.  
  
"I appreciate this, Charlotte."  
  
"Despite the fact that you hired me as your private investigator, I don't mind looking into some information on your potential subs, Quinn, it gives me a little insight…helps quell my jealousy if I know what you've got in your bed nowadays."  
  
Quinn rolled her eyes before standing, "You are full of shit, and you have your own sub to worry about now…you aren't jealous of anything."  
  
Charlotte stood as well, rolling her eyes back and turning towards Quinn who was now standing at the door with her hand on the handle, showing her out. "It doesn't mean I don't miss being topped by the  _infamous_ Quinn Fabray. I was taught by the best, and I do miss the feeling of you…of giving up my control to you." Charlotte said with a smile, hand reaching up to tuck a stray curl behind an ear.  
  
Quinn watched the woman, and gave a nod of understanding. "You were a fantastic sub Charlotte, and a _fantastic_ friend - someone I trust…it just didn't work out." Quinn smiled fondly, the memories of their time filling her with a bittersweet feeling.  
  
"So you think whatever you're trying to pull with this completely innocent girl will?"  
  
"Are you jealous?"  
  
Charlotte laughed and patted Quinn's face lightly. "Not a chance sweetheart, just wondering what you're expecting. I know how you're standards are when it comes to subs, and she is the  _epitome_  of amateur."  
  
Quinn opened the door with a smirk, and a raised an eyebrow. "Let's not forget that there was a time when you were just as innocent as her. I shouldn't have to remind you of how you were once an amateur too Charlie, and for quite a _while_ if my memory serves me correctly."  
  
She snapped her head up at the nickname and smiled, before leaning up to press a kiss to Quinn's cheek.  
  
"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. I hope you're prepared to teach someone who knows absolutely nothing about our lifestyle, and apparently from her file, barely anything about sex, what you want." She said, exiting the office swiftly, leaving Quinn leaning in the edge of the doorway.  
  
Quinn grinned, "I'm more than qualified to teach her everything…but that's if she even agrees to what I'm planning to propose."  
  
"You're Quinn Fabray…of course she's going to agree. Once you start smiling and putting that charm on her…she'll never know how to say no," Charlotte called out before she looked over her shoulder, "I know I never did."  
  
Quinn folded her arms and shook her head. "Goodbye Charlie." 

 

* * *

 

"Rachel Barbra Berry, if you don't get up in the next twenty minutes and start making me my breakfast we are going to have a problem." A voice tore through the brunette's sleep induced haze, filled with visuals of hazel eyes and spilled wine.

Rachel opened blurry eyes to see her neighbor dressed for her job with her gun holster strapped onto her belt underneath her blazer jacket, holding a cup of steaming coffee with the all too familiar smirk on her face that Rachel wished sometimes she could smack off.  
  
"What the  _hell_  are you doing in my house?"  
  
"Bitch this is practically my house, I had coffee with Puck before he went to his job site this morning," She said and Rachel ran a hand over her face before sitting up with a groan.  
  
"Oh no…I was supposed to be up to make him his ' _good luck on his first job_ ' breakfast." Rachel said with sad eyes and her friend rolled her own.  
  
"I made him the usual, and he didn't want to wake you…said you had a rough night with one of the customers and your shithead boss. What's up with that?"  
  
"Santana you mean to tell me, you made Noah breakfast but you didn't make yourself any? You're the laziest bitch I know."  
  
"Hey I chase crazies all day and risk my life…all Puck has to do is go build a house or something, can I not get some fucking food for that?"  
  
Rachel smirked, swinging her legs out over the other side of the bed, before standing to pull her hair in a ponytail and walk in the kitchen.  
  
Santana Lopez was her homicide detective neighbor, who stumbled into their apartment one day, wondering if they had some sugar.  
  
Quite the cliche, right?  
  
She smelled something that Noah had been cooking, had dinner and ended up becoming a regular occurrence in their dysfunctional life. She was there supposedly to balance out the crazy, with more crazy.  
  
They loved her, despite the biting remarks she almost always made and her devilish attitude.  
  
"Whatever. I did have a rough night. I spilled some expensive white wine on this woman, and I thought I was going to get fired, because George believes in treating those rich customers like they're gods and goddesses. But it was really an accident." Santana sat down at the table and sipped as she watched Rachel move about the kitchen. Sometimes they interacted like a bickering married couple, and this was a part of it. Telling one another about the other's day, or in this case, night.  
  
"You almost fell didn't you?" Santana said with a knowing smirk.  
  
"More like her expensive dress broke my fall, look it was bad. But the lady wasn't mad. She was young, like she may have been a year or two older than me. She was really amused…almost like she was fascinated by me or something." Rachel said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well maybe she was trying to calculate how long it would take for her to sue your ass into the ground for murdering her dress."  
  
"Shut up, S."  
  
"Did you guys even talk?"  
  
"Aside from me saying that I was desperately sorry? No."  
  
Santana sipped from her mug as Rachel had a staring contest with the old toaster oven that should have been replaced years ago. "So George didn't fire you? That's odd because he is usually super anal when it comes to those rich fuckers. You had to have done a number on that dress…why do you still have your job?"  
  
Rachel turned the knob on the appliance before turning to face Santana with furrowed eyebrows. "Apparently he was, but the woman told him not to worry about it and just requested my name."  
  
Santana raised her eyebrows, "That subpoena should be arriving any day now."  
  
"Fuck you, she's not gonna sue me." Rachel said with a laugh, rolling her eyes before grabbing the toast to add to the growing plate of food she was preparing for her neighbor.  
  
"So why did she want your name?"  
  
"I have no idea, but it must have been detrimental for her to have it because she threatened George's job for it."  
  
"What a pussy…there's no way he gave it to her though, he's not authorized to give that type of information out..."  
  
"You'd be surprised what he'd do to keep that shitty little job." Rachel murmured sliding the breakfast plate across the table to her friend who slammed the mug of java down on the wood with an outraged expression.  
  
"No  _fucking_  way! That's dangerous, how does he know that she's not a fucking killer or something? I'm going to call in his fucking name myself; he could be putting your life in danger!"  
  
Rachel laughed, "I highly doubt it. There isn't much she could do with a name. I'm not even listed in the phone book."  
  
Santana rolled her eyes stabbing at her food, "You don't know what this woman could possibly be capable of Rachel, she could be a fucking serial killer or something, preying on young women and murdering them for spilling beverages on her dresses."  
  
"Now you just sound fucking ridiculous - don't talk with your mouth full." Rachel reprimanded with a laugh, turning the stove off before checking the time. She left the kitchen swiftly to go put on her clothes for her second job that she was about to be late for.  
  
"Okay maybe I went a little overboard…but I'm still concerned, what could she possibly want with your name?" Santana called out towards the open bedroom door.  
  
Rachel sighed audibly as she raced around room to throw on her uniform. "I don't know Santana, if I haven't had a subpoena delivered or been kidnapped it can't be that important right? She probably  _was_  going to demand my job, but then had second thoughts or something. Maybe she wants to remember my name in order to tell everyone who ever asks, ' _Rachel Berry spilled white wine all over my million dollar dress_ '."  
  
Santana furrowed her eyebrows as Rachel cursed under her breath realizing how late she was, before appearing in her dress. "I have to go, lock up before you leave San?"  
  
"Of course, hey Rach…do you remember the chick's name?"  
  
Rachel rushed to grab her purse and keys before leaning down to press a sloppy kiss to the woman's cheek.  
  
"I don't know San, George said something like Quinn…I think. Quinn Fa-something or another, richest woman  _ever_  apparently. See you later, love you!" Rachel called out before shutting the door and leaving a full and thoroughly confused Santana sitting at her kitchen table. 

 

* * *

 

"Sarah – "

The door barely dinged as Rachel opened it, her brain already formulating her excuse to tell the woman that she owed her life to, as she stalked past the tables on the floor and raced to the back of the diner.  
  
"You woke up late, your shower wouldn't work, and your shoe broke on the way here…"  
  
Rachel laughed at the smiling lady who was holding her apron, and notepad out to her. "Just pick one I guess." She spoke, shrugging and tying her apron around her waist.  
  
"I'll say you woke up late because I need you to be clean and functioning for all five of your tables that you now have gained in repayment for your consistent lateness."  
  
Rachel groaned in good nature, glancing at the various tables. "God, Sarah…you're trying to kill me, aren't you?"  
  
"Oh hush, Rach…they're your regulars," Sarah rolled her eyes and patted her butt. "Now shoo, and don't you dare complain, I'm practically handing you a shitload of tips."  
  
Rachel ran a hand through her pinned up wavy locks and put a smile on her face, heading towards her regulars.  
  
She served 'just coffee' to the busy business man, who sometimes liked to compliment her on her hair despite the mess it was usually in. She served the single mom and her daughter bacon and eggs and the flirtatious stockbroker his pancakes. She handed the older husband his to go coffee and breakfast to take to his sick wife and then, there was none.  
  
"Goodbye Ray, tell your wife I said hello, okay?" Rachel spoke to the man, helping him with his coat as he left, smiling his thanks to her.  
  
As the bell on the door rang, Rachel glanced around the emptied section with a sigh. "Sarah, you miscounted again."  
  
"I am getting old and senile Rachel, sometimes I think there are people sitting there and there really aren't…deal with it. That's what you get for working for me." She called out and Rachel rolled her eyes, jamming her pen back behind her ear. She started her walk back to the back before feeling someone catch her wrist. "Excuse me?"  
  
Rachel turned to see a blonde smiling up at her, glasses perched on her nose and Rachel smiled back, "Can I get you something, ma'am?"  
  
"You can…I was hoping to order a glass of orange juice, but it seems my supposed waitress is busy with other things." The woman said looking around and Rachel shook her head glancing at Jennifer, the other waitress on the clock.  
  
"Well, I'll be happy to get you some juice ma'am." Rachel said clicking her pen and starting off towards the back.  
  
Rachel stalked back to the bar, glaring at Jennifer who was spending her time bent over the counter flashing a serious amount of cleavage towards an interested male customer. "You know Jennifer, I'm not a career expert or anything, but if you want to flash people your boobs for tips, there's a strip club down the street that would suit you  _real nice_."  
  
The girl whipped her head around and sneered her nose up at Rachel, "Fuck you."  
  
"You're not my type." Rachel spat, pouring the juice and Sarah appeared from the back.  
  
"Hey now children, what's the problem?"  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're employee thinks that slipping her buddy over there the nipple over his breakfast is more important than actually doing her job." Rachel spoke, with a sweet smile towards Jennifer.  
  
"I have other customers; bitch…one table isn't a big deal." Jennifer snapped and Rachel flicked her ear before stalking back from behind the counter, snickering at the girl who tried reaching for her, only to be halted by their manager.  
  
"I seem to recall this being  _my_  restaurant, so therefore I get to decide what's a big deal or not and who needs to be chewed out for being a shitty waitress." Sarah said with her hands on her hips and Rachel raised a surrendering hand in the air as she walked backwards towards the waiting blonde.  
  
Rachel laughed, hearing the woman faintly reprimanding her co-worker. She approached the blonde and set the juice down carefully. "Will that be all?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." The woman said, placing something in her bag, and Rachel ripped the ticket out from her pad and slid it towards her, before turning and walking off.  
  
"Have a nice day."  
  
"Actually," The soft voice met Rachel's ears, "I was wondering if you were too busy to talk, Rachel."  
  
She stopped walking upon hearing her name and pivoted to face the woman…who had pushed her glasses up on top of her blonde hair, and was leaning over the back of her booth. Rachel locked gazes with the customer, for the first time, and recognized familiar hazel eyes.  
  
Rachel continued to look at her questioningly, "How did you know my name?"  
  
"It's on your shirt." She said with a grin and Rachel felt her heart flutter at the sight of her. She was even more gorgeous than she was the night before and Rachel was beside herself trying to remember the goddess' name. After staring quite shamelessly at her, Rachel found herself slowly walking towards her, against her better judgment. "You're the woman from the restaurant last night, right?"  
  
She watched her with an amused expression, "I'm the one you spilled wine on, yes. And you're Rachel…unless your shirt lies?"  
  
Rachel didn't answer, instead she just stared, something about this woman striking a chord within her, and with that she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She was very smooth, sipping her orange juice from her straw while casting unfazed eyes around the restaurant. She looked up at Rachel, still standing, still watching her and tilted her head. "I'd like to speak with you, Rachel, if you're not busy. If so, maybe we can find another time?"  
  
Santana would be calling out warning signs to her if she was anywhere near her, or at least cracking dirty jokes about the mysterious woman. However, Rachel didn't find herself becoming worried or truly threatened by her. There was something so; calm and controlled about her…it drew her in.  
  
Rachel glanced around before taking a seat across from her. She smiled and sat a little bit straighter. Rachel sighed, "Listen…I know you asked George for my name and seeing as you managed to find out where I work I'm going to assume you're looking for repayment for your dress. I'm really sorry about what happened. I'm kind of awkward when it comes to coordination."  
  
She grinned, "I don't want any repayment Rachel, obviously since I didn't demand your removal last night, although it's hard to understand why a talented vocalist like you is working there, and here for that matter."  
  
Rachel laughed softly, a small smile quirking it's way onto her lips, "I have bills and from what George told me about you," Rachel stared before finally coming up with her name, " _Quinn_ , you don't have to worry about doing much work."  
  
Quinn raised her eyebrows, "And just what all did George tell you about me?" She said leaning forward and Rachel crossed her arms, suddenly feeling hot at Quinn's closeness.  
  
"How did you know where I worked?" Rachel asked suddenly, by passing the question and staring at her. "And how did you know that I was a vocalist?"  
  
Quinn reached inside her purse and pulled out the piece of paper, gazing at it. "Rachel, something that you should know about me…is that when I become interested in something, I like to learn everything there is to know about the subject."  
  
Rachel squint her eyes. "What are you a stalker or something?"  
  
"I just met you last night. How could I possibly be your stalker?" She said with a laugh and Rachel tightened her grip on her arms. Quinn apparently noticed, and laid the piece of paper down, folding her hands on the table.  
  
"Relax Rachel, I promise I'm not a serial killer. I'm just a really wealthy woman, who had some research done on someone I was interested in."  
  
Rachel somehow felt the need to relax when she told her to, and unfolded her arms. "Why can't you just take someone on a date and ask like a normal person?" She said with a chuckle.  
  
Quinn leaned forward, "Because I'm not just another normal person," She reached forward to tuck the loose hair behind Rachel's ear. "And I'm not interested in you in the way a  _normal person_  should be."  
  
Rachel swallowed at how close Quinn was to her and she licked her suddenly dry lips.  
  
Quinn sat back, "Can I be honest?"  
  
Rachel, lost in the swirl of hazel that was gazing back at her, nodded.  
  
"You're the most gorgeous person I've ever met. And I've met a lot of beautiful people in my life."  
  
Rachel's eyes widened in shock, and she tried to control her response to the blunt remark.  
  
"W-What-"  
  
"In other words, Rachel, you're absolutely beautiful. And when I looked at you last night, I knew that I wanted you…" Quinn reached out and touched Rachel's hand, " _All_  of you."  
  
Rachel watched Quinn, the hazel eyes darkening as she stared back at her and found herself at a loss for words. This woman looked like she had stepped straight out of a fucking vogue magazine, and judging by how wealthy she was, she probably did.  
  
"I hope I'm not overwhelming you with all of this, I understand that I can be a little forward…" Quinn said with a smile as she stroked Rachel's hand.  
  
"Y-You want me?"  
  
Quinn licked her lips and nodded.  
  
"So…y-you want to wait - what do you mean all of me?" Rachel stumbled out, cursing her awkwardness.  
  
Quinn laughed and bit her lip. "You're very beautiful, but you're also a very smart girl, Rachel. I know it. You know  _exactly_  what I mean."  
  
Rachel reached up and pulled the collar of her dress from her neck. "So you just want to have  _sex_  with me?" she could swear Sarah was turning up the heat in the restaurant. Quinn reached up and gently touched her face. "It would seem so…but it's a little bit deeper than that, Rachel." Rachel shivered underneath the light touch. She realized how offended she should be that this stranger was propositioning her with sex, but...her body was refusing to react properly.  
  
"Quinn…I'm not, I don't do things like that…I'm not interested in –"  
  
"I don't want to have a one night stand with you Rachel. If that was the case I would have had you already." Quinn said knowingly. It was as if she was reading Rachel's mind and Rachel felt the blush rise up to her cheeks.  
  
"But, I don't understand…"  
  
Quinn tightened her grip on Rachel's face. Leaning forward, she placed her lips to her ear and placed her hand on Rachel's knee underneath the table. Quinn felt wired. She had never been this forward with anyone before but there was just something about this woman, something about Rachel.  
  
"I want you, Rachel. I want you  _badly_." Quinn's voice was genuine, and husky. Rachel could feel her heart beat become irregular.  
  
"I want a control over your body that goes beyond what you may have experienced sexually…" Quinn licked her lips and Rachel felt her eyes flutter closed as Quinn slid her hand up higher towards her thigh, under her dress.  
  
_Oh my god._  
  
"I want to have you, in a way that I can guarantee no one else has ever had the chance to have you. I want to do things that have prevented me from concentrating on work, on anything. I want to make love to you, I want to fuck you, I want it all."  
  
Rachel gasped at Quinn's words, feeling herself grow wet. Quinn stopped speaking and felt Rachel shiver underneath her hands. Quinn understood that this was probably crossing the line with Rachel, as a matter of fact, she was sure this was border-lining harassment but, Rachel didn't seem to be complaining.  
  
Rachel was practically trembling. Her body felt hot all over, and she knew how inappropriate this was, how terrible this looked. She was practically allowing this woman that she hardly knew to molest her in the middle of her workplace.  
  
Rachel inhaled deeply, embarrassed at how she was reacting to the touch. " _Quinn_ …" She breathed out, trying to put a stop to whatever was happening. Quinn understood and she let Rachel go. Sitting back against her side of the booth again, clearing her throat and sipping her orange juice.  
  
Quinn seemed so calm, compared to where Rachel was standing emotionally. Her jaw was locked and she blinked before looking deeply at Rachel.  
  
"Like...I was saying. I want you, Rachel Berry, in ways you've probably never imagined…and I'm not ashamed to tell you that. I know it is a lot to grasp, and I'm sorry for invading your personal space this way. I know you just met me. You hardly know anything about me other than my name is Quinn and that I am a wealthy customer of the restaurant that you work in." She smirked and Rachel swallowed, her hands shaking.  
  
"What do…what do you  _want_  me to do?" Rachel whispered, and Quinn smiled at her.  
  
She reached forward, brushing Rachel's ear with her fingers and grabbed the pen.  
  
"Whatever  _you_  would like to. I'm going to write down a number, and I'm going to give you some information to look at, and after you have had time to think…I want you to call it and tell me what you want to do, Rachel." She scribbled the information down on the back of the paper, before reaching in her bag to pull out a stack of papers, and slid them across to her.  
  
"I hope you consider what I'm offering with an open mind, and I want you to know that I am telling the truth. I do want you. Despite the fact that I'm known for getting what I want...this decision is  _completely_  up to you."  
  
Quinn stood and Rachel glanced up at her, overwhelmed by a flurry of emotions. "I hope to hear from you soon, Rachel." Quinn sat the paper down on top of the stack in front of her and leaned down.  
  
"By the way…that's a  _beautiful_ photograph." She whispered before walking off and Rachel picked up the paper with the information on it, turning it over to see that it was her senior head-shot from school.  
  
Staring down at the information, Rachel swallowed, flustered. She knew there was something special about this woman. Briefly, she found it ironic that this situation began with her name, and now she found herself tracing the letters of the woman's name slowly, memorizing it.  
  
_Quinn Fabray._


	3. I Want Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters. All the rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.
> 
> A/N: Major rewrite in this one. I wanted to include more of Rachel's POV, so that you guys can better understand her thought process as a submissive/potential submissive. I included more research in this version, so that you guys can have a clear view of the different aspects of the D/s lifestyle. I also rewrote some of the way Quinn speaks to Rachel, so that you understand that she is giving Rachel plenty of room to make choices. There is also little specks of exposition that points to Rachel's submissiveness that wasn't there before, so I hope you guys can catch them and get an early understanding that Rachel is CHOOSING to be dominated, and choosing the 24/7 lifestyle, and that she is aware of what it is, and what it may become. Thanks for being patient and leaving me questions and comments, please keep them coming. As always, I love you all. 
> 
> \- Mimi
> 
> BTW: This chapter is named after the Robin Thicke song of the same title.

I Want Everything  
  
 _By understanding the information read and signing the above agreement you are agreeing to become a submissive to Quinn Fabray for the allotted time decided within the agreement._  
  
Rachel had been staring at those words for the last hour.  
  
With a glass of wine in hand, Rachel had read and re-read the contract Quinn Fabray had given her at least ten times since she had come home from work.  
  
In detail, her options were some of which she had never imagined in her wildest dreams.  
  
Rachel, despite being extremely sexually inexperienced, suddenly felt very connected to thought of someone...dominating her.  
  
Reading the research Quinn had provided for her had given her an entirely new outlook. When Rachel's eyes traveled over the words  _submissive_  and _obedient_...a delicious hum settled throughout her body.  
  
It was hard to describe. She still felt hesitant about becoming so vulnerable with someone she had practically just met yet, she felt drawn to the woman. The thought of falling to her knees for Quinn Fabray didn't feel so...foreign to Rachel.  
  
Rachel took a sip of her wine.  
  
Quinn was an exquisite woman. She was incredibly beautiful, graceful and obviously very intelligent. Also, there was something so calculated about her, like every move she made was carefully crafted before she made it.  
  
Rachel traced the rim of her glass with her finger, thinking of the way Quinn's eyes swept over her at the diner.  
  
Rachel had initially felt a little off-balanced, a little offended at the thought of someone going out to do research on her. Especially a stranger.  
  
But as Quinn began speaking to her, her voice husky and calm, Rachel understood that the woman held very little threat. It was as if Quinn was actually trying to be conscious of how she was making Rachel feel.  
  
Rachel felt at ease with the woman.  
  
Quinn made it very clear that she wasn't interested in harming her, or upsetting her and Rachel found herself fascinated by how infatuated Quinn was with her. The woman spoke to her as if she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and no one had  _ever_  made Rachel feel that way.  
  
The memory of her lips at her ear still made Rachel shiver all over with anticipation.  
  
But despite her blinding beauty, the question still remained of Rachel being alright with giving up control of her body to this woman. This stranger.  
  
Quinn Fabray was obviously very experienced, considering all the information she provided Rachel with to read up on. It was obvious that she wanted Rachel to be thoroughly educated on what was at least expected of her as a submissive.  
  
It wasn't so frightening to Rachel. All things considered she didn't feel very frightened by many things, but society had painted a horrible picture of this lifestyle with the illusion that it was all whips and chains and 50 Shades of Gray.  
  
It was a relief to read that it wasn't, and the simple fact that Quinn was allowing Rachel space to consider her offer while providing research so that she could have time to understand what she could be signing up for, proved to Rachel that Quinn wanted it to be her choice.  
  
Quinn wasn't  _pressuring_  her.  
  
Rachel traced the letters of Quinn's name at the end of the contract, her heart fluttering at the sight.  
  
A part of her felt compelled to just sign her name on the dotted line.  
  
That was the part that confused Rachel.  
  
There was no denying that she wanted this, despite her personality being primarily dominant her entire life.  
  
Rachel was known by her family and friends as a stubborn and extremely domineering person. The thought of anyone being able to hold a power over her, telling her what to do didn't usually bring a positive reaction from her.  
  
Yet, there was that hum in her body that buzzed at the thought of Quinn, brushing her fingers through her hair, then against her skin softly, giving her a simple command...calling her a  _good girl._  
  
It suddenly felt like she needed that. She suddenly craved the attention, the security of someone else being in control.  
  
She understood the risk she could be taking. Despite feeling comfortable with Quinn, the reality was that she didn't know her very well at all. And trusting someone she knew to be aware of her limits was one task in itself, but trusting a  _stranger_  with knowing her limits seemed almost ridiculous.  
  
Rachel flipped back to the section on limits that Quinn had given her.  
  
 _In BDSM, limits refer to issues that participants in a play scene or dynamic feel strongly about, usually referring to prohibited activities._  
  
 _Participants typically negotiate an outline of what activities will and will not take place. The participants outline what they desire and/or will not tolerate, including the determination of limits. For example, it is common to set a safe word and to establish certain types of play as prohibited._  
  
 _The BDSM usage of the terminology "limits" derives from the concept of 'off limits', the idea of limiting a scene to a specific set of activities, and the limitations (in terms of both interest and tolerance) of the participants._  
  
 _Setting limits_  
  
 _(See also: Negotiation)_  
  
 _Both Dominants and submissives can set limits. Limits can be agreed to verbally or they can be incorporated into a formal contract. Sometimes the participants engage in a formal conversation about limits and boundaries called "negotiation". Other couples discuss their likes and dislikes in a similar manner to 'vanilla' relationships._  
  
Rachel had never taken time to consider what kind of 'limits' she had sexually.  
  
But here the research said, boundaries would typically be set between both the Dominant and submissive and it's expected for them to be respected on both ends.  
  
It was comforting to know, that that was proper etiquette for a respectable Dominant.  
  
Not to mention having a "safe word". Which Rachel understood to be a 'panic button' if she was ever absolutely uncomfortable with what was going on.  
  
How much faith did she have in Quinn from meeting her twice, that she would stop immediately once Rachel asked her to?  
  
 _"I want you, Rachel Berry, in ways you've probably never imagined_ _…_ _"_  
  
Rachel licked her lips, staring at the taunting dotted line.  
  
There was still so many questions Rachel wanted Quinn to answer. So many things she wanted to know about Quinn, personally.  
  
Because having information on  _a_  Dominant, didn't tell her what to expect from  _Quinn_.  
  
Rachel had done some of her own research, reading about every Dom being different from one another. She knew that some of them were wildly controlling, and others stuck by the book and then she knew that there were some that just adapted to what their submissive needed.  
  
Rachel wondered what type of Dominant Quinn Fabray was, she wondered what her style was like during "play".  
  
She wondered how their arrangement would differ from others. It's common knowledge, Rachel read, that every couple has their own way of participating in the lifestyle centered around their needs.  
  
Rachel touched her neck, clearing her throat.  
  
Was Rachel really ready to share her sexual needs with Quinn? Was she ready to begin a sexual relationship with this woman that would bear her completely raw and exposed in almost every way?  
  
Rachel bit her lip. The hum was back, easing it's way through her and leaving her flushed.  
  
She didn't even know if she was ready…she just knew she wanted to be.  
  
"Little Jew? I'm home!"  
  
Rachel jumped at the sound of the door opening and shutting. She downed the rest of her wine, before getting rid of the photograph and contract.  
  
"Little Jew where are you?" Puck called out and Rachel tried to look as if she was busy.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen, Noah!"  
  
Rachel smiled as strong arms wrap around her middle and Noah kissed the side of her head.  
  
Noah Puckerman was one of the most important people in Rachel's life.  
  
It  _was_  at first glance, an unusual relationship.  
  
From the moment they met as children, at temple, they were practically inseparable. Their families started sharing holidays together for the simple reason that they couldn't bear to be apart from one another.  
  
Many people assumed that the two would marry after high school, and admit that they had been in love for years.  
  
It was safe to say the citizens of Lima, Ohio were disappointed when that never happened. However, Noah was her best friend. He cared about her greatly, and he had always been there for her.  
  
Not even women came in between Noah Puckerman and his "Jewish-American Princess".  
  
She loved him and was happy that he followed her to New York, however she wasn't sure how he'd handle her 'news'.  
  
"How was your first day, Noah?"  
  
"Eh, it was like any first day as a construction worker. Hot and fucking tiring.  _But_ , I met a lot of hot ladies…and I was assigned site manager." He said with a cheeky grin, pulling his gloves off and cracking his knuckles.  
  
Rachel gasped with an overdramatic smile and turned to him. "Yay for hot ladies and getting a promotion on your first day!" Puck laughed and picked her up, spinning her around.  
  
"Yes, we're most definitely on our way to the top, babe!" His voice boomed and Rachel squealed when he put her down.  
  
"This calls for a celebration!"  
  
Noah picked up the empty glass of wine and smirked, "Looks like you started without me, what's for dinner love?"  
  
"Well since you're such an  _amazing_  man, filled with such an amazing talent for building stuff for other people to live and/or work in…I thought tonight I would make you something special to eat." Rachel said excitedly.  
  
Puck watched as she searched the refrigerator. It looked as if his "surprise" was located on a lower shelf, which granted him a moment to appreciate his roommate's behind.  
  
Puck smacked her ass, smirking. "Something special as in you?" He answered.  
  
Rachel gasped. Turning around, she smacked the back of his head.  
  
"Not a chance jerk! I gave you my virginity, wasn't that enough for you?" She laughed and Puck shook his head.  
  
"Rachel, babe, you're fucking addictive. Nothing will ever be enough to satisfy my craving of you."  
  
Rachel smiled at him, briefly relieved that she had made the decision to give someone she truly loved and trusted, the most important part of her. Even if he was just her friend.  
  
Rachel pulled the tray out and Puck's eyes widened. "Pot-roast?"  
  
Rachel laughed, catching a little drool dripping past Puck's salivating mouth.  
  
Sliding the roast in the oven before turning to him, she stated, "Not just any pot-roast Noah Puckerman, but Bubby's secret recipe pork-free pot-roast that she left to me  _exclusively_  in her will."  
  
Puck's eyes glazed over as he leaned against the chair at the kitchen table.  
  
"Rachel Barbra Berry, do not fuck with me…you mean  _that's_  what my Bubby left to you when she died? She barely left anything to her daughters, but she leaves you  _the_  fucking recipe?"  
  
Rachel grinned, "Your Bubby loved me, Noah. And I always knew the recipe; I used to help her in the kitchen…remember?"  
  
He hugged her tightly. "She did fucking love you, and so do I." Puck kissed her cheek. "She was certain that you and I were going to marry and give her great-grandchildren."  
  
Rachel laughed, uncorking a new bottle of wine to pour for her roommate. "She sounds a lot like your mother, pressuring her kids into marrying and having her grand babies."  
  
"She came from her fucking womb, obviously. But then again isn't that how every Jewish mother sounds when talking to their kids?" Puck said, taking the glass from Rachel and plopping down at the table, noticing the stack of papers sitting on the floor at the opposite chair's feet.  
  
"What's all this paperwork? Did you land an audition without telling me or some shit?"  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes and sat down. "No Noah…those are just some, um...contracts I'm reading through. Business stuff…you wouldn't understand."  
  
Rachel diverted her attention to her wine as she took a big gulp.  
  
"Bullshit, you're a waitress, you have no business stuff. What are you hiding from me, Rachel?"  
  
Puck stared at her suspiciously. He always knew when she was lying.  
  
"It's nothing, listen…you didn't finish telling me about your day." Rachel spoke. She smiled at him and Puck raised his eyebrows before bending down quickly to snatch up the papers and the photograph.  
  
"Noah don't-"  
  
Ignoring her, Puck looked at the photograph before turning it around and staring at the written info on the back. Rachel watched nervously as Puck began flipping through the contract, his forehead crinkling into a frown.  
  
"Rachel, what the hell is this?"  
  
Rachel sighed. "I told you, it's a contract Noah. Please don't get angry -"  
  
"A contract about...sex? I don't understand and who the fuck is Quinn Fabray?" He said loudly, his eyes widening as he read various pages and Rachel chugged the rest of her drink for the umpteenth time that evening.  
  
"She's –"  
  
"Rachel you know that Quinn chick that asked for your name and junk? Well get this…your shithead boss was right, she's richer than the fucking president!" Santana's voice rang through the house, cutting Rachel off as she came barging through the door. She hadn't even bothered to take her bullet-proof vest off.  
  
Santana stopped at the entrance to the kitchen. "We're having pot-roast?"  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes and stood to pour herself another glass of wine.  
  
Noah, still bewildered, stared at Rachel with furrowed eyebrows.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa… _this_  is the hot blonde that asked for your name and saved your job?"  
  
Santana laughed before speaking, "Hot blonde is an understatement. This is a fucking  _supermodel_  we're talking about." Santana slapped her hand down onto the table, papers spreading out over the contract. Puck picked them up and stared at them.  
  
Photos of Quinn.  
  
"Santana where in the hell did you get those?"  
  
"Googled her. She's a fucking billionaire Rachel, the diamond franchise? Fabray Jewelers? That's her fucking company! It's worth over 200 billion dollars." Santana exclaimed, sitting down to pour herself a glass of wine.  
  
Rachel felt woozy all of a sudden. She sat down at the table with wide eyes.  
  
"W-Wait… _billionaire_?"  
  
"So a hot blonde billionaire that you spilled wine on stalked you to get you to sign a contract for sex?" Puck spoke angrily.  
  
Santana reached over to snatch the papers from his hands. "Sex contract? Stalking? What?"  
  
Rachel was still trying to process the part about the woman being richer than the president. She rubbed her fingers against her temples. "Listen…it's not a sex contract, well...kind of but not really –"  
  
"Damn straight it's not a sex contract Rachel…holy mother of Stevie Nicks, this is like one of those slave contracts!" Santana exclaimed.  
  
Rachel sighed.  
  
Puck looked at Rachel in disbelief. "A slave contract?"  
  
"No! I'm not going to be anyone's slave; will you both stop and let me explain?" Rachel spoke, standing and checking on the pot-roast as Santana and Puck went through the papers without shame. Once she had closed the oven, she turned and faced them.  
  
"Quinn Fabray…who I spilled wine on last night, and who I am now aware is a billionaire, asked for my name so that she could have me investigated." Rachel said and Santana tensed up, ready to begin a tirade.  
  
"Before you start, Jane Rizzoli, let me finish. I know it sounds a little weird, but she had me investigated because she thought I was beautiful, and wanted to know more about me. She came to the diner this morning and explained that she wanted me as a potential partner for her...lifestyle and gave me a contract to look over. She was very adamant about me making the decision for myself, so she gave me her number to call once my decision was made. It's not a slave contract, it's information about being her...submissive." Rachel finished with a huff and Santana sat back in her chair, staring up at her while Puck continued to go through the paperwork.  
  
" _Now_ you two may speak."  
  
Santana, of course, went first. "So you're seriously considering this?"  
  
Rachel sighed, before taking a seat. "I don't know."  
  
Puck pointed to the sheet with wide eyes speaking in an incredulous tone, "You don't know? You seemed pretty sure when you were filling this contract out, you even circled...24/7."  
  
Rachel bit her lip. "Then, I guess so."  
  
Puck dropped the papers, running his hand through his Mohawk. "24/7? What the fuck does that even mean, Rach? That you're gonna leave us and go wait on her hand and foot all day everyday?"  
  
Rachel sighed, "Noah please. It's not like that at all. 24/7 is a type of relationship a Dom can have with their sub. In my case, it would mean that I would be Quinn's full time sub. It doesn't mean that she's going to dictate my decisions, or my life. It just means sexually...I'll belong to her all the time. It's completely my choice, Noah."  
  
Puck scoffed. "So what does that mean, that I should be okay with it? What are you going to do, move in with her?"  
  
Rachel bit her lip, "Well...yes."  
  
Puck shook his head. "Absolutely not."  
  
Rachel's mouth fell open, and she gasped. "What do you  _mean_ absolutely not?"  
  
"I'm not going to let you do this! You don't know this woman. You don't know what she is capable of doing to you. I mean look at this list of limits that you have to choose from…how do you know that this woman isn't crazy?" He said, shaking the paper furiously.  
  
Rachel furrowed her eyebrows angrily. "I don't think she's crazy Noah...believe it or not, I trust her. And anyway this is my decision. You may be worried about me, but you cannot control my decisions because of  _your_ feelings."  
  
Puck stood up angrily, "Yet you're pretty damn ecstatic about letting some stranger with a fucking fetish control them. At least I'm your friend!"  
  
Rachel stood up as well, pushing him. She was upset, pulsing with adrenaline. "Well you're not acting like my friend, you're acting like a real asshole, Noah Puckerman!"  
  
Santana stood, stepping between them. "Hey, everyone just calm your tits." She spoke firmly, looking at Puck before shifting her gaze to Rachel.  
  
Rachel sighed and sat back down, folding her hands across the table and staring expectantly at Puck.  
  
Santana turned to him with wild eyes. "Sit down Puck, so we can settle this like fucking adults."  
  
He locked his jaw before settling himself at the table again. Santana joined them, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Now, ignoring the temper tantrum that little Pucky-Wucky just threw, I think the point we're both trying to make here is that this is all  _very_  sudden, and _very_ fucking unusual. It's not everyday our best friend comes home with a BDSM contract from some rich blonde stranger." Santana said, and Rachel grimaced at the way it sounded coming from Santana's mouth.  
  
"Santana, I know. I understand that you guys are worried about me. But it isn't as if I'm going to be completely powerless. I've been thinking about this, and reading up on it, and I feel...connected to it. To being a submissive. I know it may sound weird, but I genuinely  _want_  to do this."  
  
Puck's expression softened at the passionate tone in Rachel's voice, and Santana bit her bottom lip worriedly.  
  
"Even moving in with her? That is fucking huge Rachel; I mean you didn't even try to move in with that guy you dated for a year…Fick?"  
  
Rachel laughed, "Finn. He was a jerk though…I don't even know why I stayed with him that long."  
  
"But you're willing to move in with someone you've met a total of two times and let them have their way with you whenever and however they want to?" Santana spoke skeptically and Puck shook his head.  
  
"Exactly. I mean come on Rachel, I'm sorry for going crazy on you a second ago, but we don't know this woman. We don't know if her intentions are genuine. How do we know she's not going to lock you up somewhere we can't find you and torture you?" Puck said softly, he grabbed her hand and stared at her deeply. "I care about you, Santana cares about you...how do we know you're going to be safe?"  
  
Rachel stared at the both of them. She understood how skeptical they were. Santana was a detective, and she had seen her fair share of horror stories. Puck was just paranoid because he was a guy and Rachel was important to him.  
  
Rachel smiled softly. "You're just going to have to trust me.  
  
Noah turned away from her, still unconvinced. Rachel got up and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck, comfortingly. "Noah…I know it's different. But Quinn makes me feel things that I've never felt with anyone else. She knows what she's doing and she makes me feel safe. Even though I don't know her very well and her ways of pursuit are a bit  _unconventional_ , her kindness and her respectful personality gives me reason to trust her. Now trust me and be supportive of my decisions." She stared at Santana, "Both of you. Please?"  
  
He turned as she kissed the side of his head. "Listen; if anything were to happen to me, I have a killer Jewish best friend and a homicide detective waiting for my call." Rachel said and Puck let a small smile take over his features before fully turning to her.  
  
Nodding he said, "I guess if you want get dominated its cool, but if she hurts you little Jew, I'll fuck her up."  
  
Rachel smiled and sat on his lap running her hand through his Mohawk.  
  
Santana turned to them with a mouth full of pot-roast. "Yea, I agree…I'll sick the entire fucking NYPD on her ass, I don't care how rich she is."  
  
Rachel laughed as she stood to make her roommate a plate of food. "Thanks guys, I appreciate the love."  
  
Puck glanced down at the contract again, "So...Rachel, when were you going to tell me you were into spanking? I could easily have helped you out around here with th - ouch!"  
  
Rachel laughed as Santana drew her hand back from his head. "Sorry, Rach…reflex."

 

* * *

  
It had been a week since Quinn handed Rachel the contract.  
  
It didn't surprise her that Rachel hadn't contacted her.  
  
It was very overwhelming, having a complete stranger tell you how much they wanted to have you not only sexually, but in an...unconventional way.  
  
Quinn stood at her window again, wondering if she had frightened the woman. She hadn't meant to come off so strong. Quinn had just never been so passionate about a woman before.  
  
She had never been one to pray that her so called 'charm' worked, but she was hoping that it did.  
  
Rachel was special, it was hard for Quinn to explain, even to herself, but she had a feeling about it.  
  
She just hoped that Rachel wouldn't think she was crazy. Quinn was  _only_ attracted to her, and she had been telling the truth when she said there were no crazy alternative motive to her words. She only hoped her perception of Rachel was accurate, and that she looked over her contract and information carefully, and with an open mind.  
  
She usually didn't approach submissives this way, she usually didn't express interest in the submissives at all. They would come to her, in which she would provide a contract and things were a lot smoother,  _normal_.  
  
But Rachel...was different. Quinn had stumbled upon her by chance, and had never met anyone so exquisite, even from first glance. Rachel wasn't a normal submissive, she was  _unique_.  
  
Quinn was beside herself with desire. She closed her eyes and leaned against the cold window, her body on overload just from thinking. It was overwhelming. A week ago, she was preparing to train Jessica. Now it was Rachel from whom she was hoping to get back a signed contract.  
  
"Ms. Fabray?"  
  
Quinn turned around, finding Renee' standing at the entrance of her office with worried eyes. Quinn smiled at her. "Yes?"  
  
"Um…there's a girl out here…she didn't make an appointment but she says you're expecting her?"  
  
Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Her name?"  
  
"Rachel Berry?" The secretary spoke, confused, and Quinn grinned.  
  
"Send her in."  
  
The door opened wide and Renee' stepped aside and let Rachel walk into the large office, hair pulled out of her face as it had been the first two times she met her, a white sundress dancing against her skin.  
  
She was clutching the contract in her hand, and bounced on the balls of her feet nervously.  
  
"Rachel," Quinn breathed as the door shut…leaving them alone.  
  
Rachel looked at her at the sound of her name and smiled nervously.  
  
"I know you told me to call but…I just…I wanted to speak to you in person, and I brought the information…is this alright?" Rachel said and Quinn nodded, amused by her nervousness, gesturing for her to sit.  
  
"It's definitely fine Rachel…I actually prefer speaking face to face rather than over the phone." Quinn spoke as Rachel sat at the glass conference table.  
  
Quinn took a seat next to her and crossed her legs, leaning back in her chair.  
  
"I'm assuming you came to talk about the contract I gave you?"  
  
Rachel sat the contract down on the table. Quinn noticed her hands trembling slightly. Quinn placed her hands on top of them with ease. "Rachel, there's no need for you to be nervous…I don't ever want you to be nervous around me or when you speak to me."  
  
Rachel licked her lips while nodding and Quinn smiled, holding onto her hands and squeezing them lightly before letting go to lean back against her chair again. "How have you been?" Rachel tucked a falling strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.  
  
"I've been good…I read over everything carefully."  
  
Quinn smiled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Rachel nodded and Quinn laughed, "You're sure?"  
  
Rachel bit her lip and stared into her eyes, "Yes but, I want to ask you about some things…is that okay?"  
  
Quinn nodded. "It's always okay to ask questions Rachel, I'll always answer them. But before we go there, before we start breaking down just what you are agreeing to with that contract and with this verbal meeting, there is something you need to know."  
  
Rachel looked at her anxiously.  
  
"Rachel, when I told you I wasn't normal...I meant it in more ways than one."  
  
Quinn's face was calm and Rachel felt like she was being lead into one of those 'I'm a superhero' conversations from the movies.  
  
"I was born with what the doctors called "abnormal female genitalia" but, by the time I was thirteen, my body produced more testosterone. As a result - while all the other girl's were getting their periods...I was getting a penis."  
  
Rachel tried to control the shock that was evident on her face. Quinn seemed unfazed by the reaction, and Rachel struggled to get herself together. "Q-Quinn…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"  
  
"Its fine, I expected you to react that way. If you didn't I would be concerned. I know it's a difficult thing to grasp but it is the truth; I won't go any further than to tell you it is fully functional in all of the ways that a penis is supposed to be, although most cases aren't, and I don't nor will I ever have a vagina, but I am considered a woman. I just have male anatomy. I don't want to scare you or anything…I just want you to know about it before you make any decisions. Sometimes, it can be a problem for my partners." She said with a small smile.  
  
Rachel nodded understandingly and couldn't prevent her eyes from traveling to the direction of Quinn's crotch, before moving them quickly.  
  
"If it is a problem for you Rachel, I will not fault you for walking away from this agreement and pretending that I never approached you. If not, then we can move forward." Quinn spoke and she looked to Rachel for an answer. Rachel was still shocked at the discovery, but she seemed more curious than disturbed.  
  
Rachel shook her head, "It won't be a problem Quinn."  
  
Quinn smiled and reached for the contract, pulling her glasses from the top of her hair to read through the first couple of pages.  
  
Rachel watched with interest, arousal sparking at the sight of Quinn wearing her glasses.  
  
Quinn bit her lip, before speaking. "Rachel, you marked 24/7. Are you aware of what type of relationship that is for a Dominant and submissive?"  
  
Rachel nodded, blushing at the thought of some of the information she had read up on the night before. "Y-Yes."  
  
"Just how long would you like this 24/7 agreement to last?"  
  
Rachel blushed harder, nervous at the amount of time that she had chosen.  
  
"A year."  
  
Quinn grinned up at her through her lenses and read through more of the pages; Rachel noticed that the limits that she marked were very similar to Quinn's boundaries. "Interesting…" Quinn muttered, as if reading her thoughts, before setting the contract down and looking at Rachel expectantly.  
  
"Feel free to start asking questions whenever your ready." Quinn said and Rachel swallowed before tapping her foot nervously.  
  
"Oh! Okay...um first, why me?"  
  
Quinn raised her eyebrows at how vague the question was. "You're gorgeous Rachel and you sparked something within me. Something that I've never felt with other women and so naturally, I want to explore you, I want you."  
  
Rachel shivered visibly at the words. "S-So…you're going to boss me around and whip me and all of those things in the contract?"  
  
"I will never boss you around Rachel. I'll give you directions and you will have the choice to follow them. But only if that's what you're comfortable with." Quinn spoke, placing her hands on the glass table and folding them. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows at her.  
  
"But you have control over me…it doesn't really matter what I want, does it?"  
  
Quinn shook her head. "It's precisely about what you want Rachel, being submissive is about releasing control to your Dom, and trusting them with it. Not them telling you what to do. It's about understanding and accepting the obedient nature within yourself and enjoying it. It's all within you. If you don't trust me enough to give this to me, then I won't do anything."  
  
Rachel felt her heart flutter at the knowledge, the words  _obedient_ and  _choices_ making her excited. She looked down before glancing back up, mentally tracking all of the questions she had prepared to ask Quinn.  
  
"I'll get to choose my own safe word?"  
  
"Definitely. Whatever you would like, and you can use it at any time and I will immediately stop. I will make sure to remember it no matter what kind of play we are partaking in." Quinn said reassuringly.  
  
Rachel nodded, relaxing at the idea that she would be able to trust Quinn. "So since it will be 24/7, I'll have to be constantly submissive?"  
  
Quinn chuckled lightly. "Not unless you're telling me that's specifically what you want. If it's alright with you, we will be upholding the part of that particular relationship where you would be living with me, in order to gain the experience you've requested with the proper training. But a part of 24/7 means that you would be giving me power over where and when we decide to begin play. That could be at any moment, and if that relationship progresses successfully, most Dominants who partake in 24/7 relationships with their subs, begin instilling it in normal aspects of their time together. It wouldn't mean that I would be telling you when to eat, how to dress or what not. It would mean that our roles would always be present, even outside of play. But that can only be agreed on if the submissive, in this case you, feels comfortable with that type of power exchange."  
  
Quinn licked her lips, smiling at Rachel, before trailing her finger over her hand. "I've only heard of some subs who are comfortable with those types of relationships. Submissives who find themselves needing some guidance from their Doms. Some people say it's a control thing, that it's unhealthy and it's only Dominants taking advantage of their power. But I don't think that's true. I think somewhere some submissives hold natural obedience. I think there is a part of them that has always followed directions subconsciously and craves that attention from their Dom in ways that some people can't understand." She looked deeply into Rachel's eyes. "Just as I crave the attention of a trusting sub, willing to give me the power to truly be a caring Dom." The pad of Quinn's finger pressed down against Rachel's skin, and Rachel's eyes glazed over in fascination.  
  
"Now, I have yet to find a submissive like that myself, so I can't really tell you if that type of person really exists."  
  
Rachel worried her bottom lip, the image of submitting to Quinn even in the smallest of ways, making her warm on the inside. Watching Quinn remove her finger from her skin, she let out a deep breath.  
  
"And if things turned out that way...me wanting all of that from our agreement, would I get a collar?"  
  
Quinn clenched her jaw, envisioning a naked and wanton Rachel wearing her own collar around her neck while on her knees.  
  
"If you successfully complete your training you will receive a collar regardless of what happens Rachel. However, with the possible depth of our relationship as I explained before, the collar becomes relevant in different ways. Initially, receiving your collar stakes my claim on you. It allows me the comfort of knowing that you belong to me. I will only initially request you wear it during play. Now, if you are saying that at some point you would like to take the 24/7 agreement to the level of which I explained, it will be requested you wear the collar all the time, but that is a choice. Wearing the collar all the time does not make you a slave, or a pet. It makes you what can only be termed as a "full time submissive"...but that's a conversation for a different time. If we get to that point in our time together."  
  
Rachel smiled and Quinn smirked.  
  
"Rachel, would you be alright with wearing a collar for me if I decided you had demonstrated the proper behavior during training to receive one?"  
  
Feeling the heat rise between her legs at the thought of being Quinn's anything, Rachel felt herself blush even harder than she had before, "Yes."  
  
Quinn folded her hands under her chin, body humming at the clear confidence in her answer while Rachel continued with her questions, "I-I told my roommate and my friend…is that alright?"  
  
Quinn smiled, "You can tell whoever you'd like. Like I said, you're not a slave. I'm not holding you hostage, and you will still have freedom to be yourself. I want you to be yourself."  
  
Quinn's words made Rachel suddenly remember an important aspect of her life. "Will I be able to work?" She asked crossing her legs just as Quinn uncrossed her own slowly.  
  
Quinn bit her lip and thoughtfully spoke, "It's perfectly alright with me if you want to continue working your jobs, Rachel. It's not required of you and arrangements can be made to have your roommate taken care of while you're with me. I certainly don't want you struggling for no reason, but it's completely your choice."  
  
Rachel licked her lips, "What about my career? I still have auditions I have to prepare for."  
  
"Rachel I'd never ask you to quit your craft; I definitely want you to audition." Quinn said with a meaningful look.  
  
Rachel smiled genuinely. "Will I go out with you? Or rather will we go out in public together? Like the woman you were with that night…"  
  
Quinn raised her finely arched eyebrow, "You have a fine memory, Rachel. There will be some times that I'll want to take you out and show you a good time and then there will be events I may want you to accompany me to. I'll tell you many times throughout our arrangement that you're mine, like my own personal diamond…and I'm known for showing my diamonds off." Quinn said running her eyes over the girl's form. Rachel shifted in her seat, before beginning her next question.  
  
"Since you have a…um.."  
  
"A penis?"  
  
"Yeah…you'll use condoms right? Or –"  
  
"Birth control isn't necessary, the chances of me getting you pregnant are slim to none. I know you don't have any diseases and I've been screened as well. But just for the sake of comfort, are you a virgin?" Quinn asked gently.  
  
Rachel went completely red and nodded. It was an instinct instead of answering right away, and she wondered if it was a part of her recently appearing submissive nature. "No…I've had…I've had sex  _twice_ before."  
  
Why was she so nervous?  
  
Quinn tilted her head. "You're not very sexually active?" Quinn said, surprised and Rachel shook her head, embarrassed. Rachel wondered if Quinn thought she was pathetic to be in her twenties and to only have had two sexual experiences.  
  
"Did you orgasm?" Quinn spoke and Rachel could have been swallowed up by the floor at the amount of embarrassment she felt. She didn't even try to open her mouth and verbalize the answer. Quinn watched with hazel eyes that sparkled and made Rachel's heart flutter. Shaking her head, Rachel answered, "I-I'm  _sorry_  I don't have much experience Quinn…"  
  
Quinn smiled placing her hand on top of Rachel's, "Hey, it's fine. Look at me." Rachel glanced up at her again, "I like that about you Rachel. In my mind you haven't been touched. You're a virgin because you've never had a Dom before. I like being the first for that, I like being able to give your first of many orgasms. That means a lot to me."  
  
Rachel smiled a small smile at the words and licked her lips.  
  
"Any more questions?" Quinn asked, removing her glasses and Rachel smoothed her hands out over the skirt of her dress.  
  
"No, that's all Quinn."  
  
"Very well. Now it's my turn."  
  
Quinn sat straight up in the chair and locked eyes with her seriously.  
  
"Rachel, these are my rules. If you are comfortable with it, I request you will do as I say, when I say…no questions. That means if I want you naked, you're naked, if I want you spread over the kitchen table…you're spread over the kitchen table no ifs, ands, or buts. Any objections that aren't your safe word will be taken as back talking and you will be punished. And since you will be naked a considerable amount of the time, I request you stay waxed completely. It's more comfortable that way, and I want to see all of you...at all times. I am aware of the hard limits you have marked in the contract and I want you to understand that we will  _never_ cross those boundaries. Everything else that you are comfortable with is fair game, unless it is something you don't agree with, which you need to speak up now for or prepare to safe word later."  
  
Rachel became lost in Quinn's fierce and controlled eyes as she talked and nodded at the words. Quinn stared at her, holding her gaze before continuing.  
  
"You will have full access to every room in my home, except my bedroom because obviously it's too personal of a space for you to be involved with, unless I say otherwise. Like I told you earlier, you are not a slave. You're allowed to go places, but I would like to at least know where you are. And if I want you… I would like you to leave and come to me, I don't care where you are. No questions. You will stay in a separate bedroom unless I request otherwise and you are not required to cook or clean around there. That is not your job. Your purpose is to receive pleasure from following my directions. Your job is to be mine, to submit to me…completely. Since you marked 24/7, like we talked about, you will need to undergo training. You are new to this lifestyle and need to be taken through what it is like to be mine…full time. You need to be prepared for that. I will be testing your mind and body in ways that are going to make you feel different. I need to know if you are ready…tell me now if you're not because from the moment you hand this contract over to me, from the moment you sign your name…you're giving yourself to me. You're mine do you understand?" She finished.  
  
Rachel nodded, her mouth dry and her heart beating fast. Rachel watched as Quinn slid the papers in front of her, a pen lying in the middle of the table.  
  
Quinn watched as Rachel signed, and held out her upturned hand expecting the contract to be handed back to her. Rachel laid the pen down, before setting the stack of papers in her grip. Quinn smiled, relieved that Rachel agreed and didn't run.  
"I want you moved in by Friday; we'll start training immediately Saturday."


	4. To Touch A Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters. All the rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.
> 
> A/N: I'm late, I know. Full permission to skin me. However, I am posting 4, 5, 6 as I promised. :) Once again, changes have been made. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> BTW: Title is from "Human Nature", by Michael Jackson.

It was an unusually warm day.   
  
The rays from the sun filtered through Rachel's curtains as she sat on her bed, her hands folded in her lap.  
  
Rachel fidgeted nervously. It was Friday, the day she was  _officially_  moving in with Quinn Fabray, and she had only packed three bags.   
  
Santana had been skeptical before she and Puck left, wondering how in the hell three bags would be enough for a year, but Rachel didn't have much.   
  
She packed some additional pictures of her friends, and her fathers so that wherever she would be sleeping would feel more like home. Rachel kept darting her eyes towards the [suitcases](http://cherishmimi.livejournal.com/), mentally double checking everything she had packed.   
  
It was a little nerve-wrecking, getting ready to go live with this perfect stranger, whom she knew so little about. That thought alone rendered Rachel a little anxious, no matter how confident she felt when signing her contract. However, the hum would come back and settle throughout her body when she thought of all the possibilities, all the things she would explore and find about herself through Quinn's touch, through her experience.   
  
Rachel shook herself out of her thoughts, suddenly noticing the faint sound of knocking against her front door.  
  
Getting to her feet, Rachel suppressed her trembling while running her hand through her curls to distract herself from the goosebumps appearing on her arms.   
  
Heading to her window, she gasped at the sight of the woman who had been haunting her thoughts and dreams.  
  
A tall man helped Quinn Fabray out of a black [SUV](http://cherishmimi.livejournal.com/). She was smiling beneath her sunglasses, nodding her head to him in what seemed to be a soft 'thank you'. The woman's entire appearance released an aura of superiority, grace, and absolute glamour. It was beauty at its finest.  
  
Before she could become anymore transfixed by the sight of Quinn Fabray, another knock sounded and she realized that she still hadn't opened the door.  
  
Rushing towards the front door and unchaining the lock, Rachel was met with the face of a tall man whose [muscles](http://cherishmimi.livejournal.com/) were thick and bulky. He wore an earpiece in his left ear and he smiled at her.  
  
"I'm here to carry your bags…Ms. Fabray is on her way up."  
  
Rachel allowed herself a moment to fangirl over the fact that Quinn Fabray was on her way into her apartment, before she gained composure.   
  
"Oh, okay. There are three bags straight back...the doors open."  
  
Rachel watched him enter her room before the very door she was holding rattled lightly with the sound of another knock. Rachel turned around and found herself face to face with a smiling Quinn Fabray and the very driver she had watched open the door for her. He stepped past Rachel to assist the other bulky man with her bags.  
  
Rachel turned to fully admire the woman now…realizing how inferior she felt standing in front of her.  
  
Quinn was beautiful in every way.  
  
From the top of her brimmed hat to her spacious white Capri pants, she was everything that Rachel ever imagined an  _angel_  looking like.  
  
An angel with a delicious desire to dominate Rachel.   
  
Before she could begin to drool, Quinn spoke, "Hi."  
  
Rachel licked her lips, "Hi. Um... You look really nice today."  
  
 _Smooth_.  
  
As if the woman didn't already know how gorgeous she looked. The streets should have turned to gold when Quinn Fabray stepped onto them.   
  
Quinn chuckled, snatching her sunglasses off. "Thank you…may I come in?"  
  
Rachel could have smacked her own forehead, suddenly realizing that they were still standing in the entrance of her house. "Of course! I'm sorry, would you like anything? Something to drink…or…?" She stepped aside and began to walk towards the kitchen but Quinn reached out to still her arm.  
  
"Rachel. I'm fine…we won't be here long. I just didn't want to stand in the middle of the hallway." Quinn said with a laugh and Rachel laughed nervously, watching the two strong men file out of the apartment with her things.  
  
"That's Jared and Rob. They're what I assume you would call...my security. However, one doubles as my driver because I hate driving in New York." Quinn said, and Rachel nodded. She imagined that Quinn would definitely need body guards. Rachel assumed Quinn probably fought off men and women with a stick.  
  
Quinn turned and looked around the living room. She stared amused at the pictures sitting around. They were the pictures that Rachel hadn't packed, pictures of her in college and high school.  
  
"You dressed very... _peculiar_  in high school." Quinn mused, taking a picture off of the shelf and turning to her with raised eyebrows. Rachel blushed, stepping forward quickly to take the photo out of her hands.  
  
"I  _was_  a very peculiar person in high school. I liked plaid skirts. That didn't match any of my argyle or animal sweaters." Rachel said placing the picture face down on the shelf. And Quinn laughed, letting her eyes rake over Rachel's body.  
  
"Times have certainly changed, I see."   
  
For a moment they just stared at one another.  
  
Quinn's eyes were locked on Rachel's in a firm gaze, and Rachel was too distracted by the all too familiar hum in her body to look away.  
  
Rachel was entranced by Quinn's stare. It seemed those hazel eyes burned through her, piercing her soul. It was as if Rachel was already naked, already presenting herself to Quinn with the way she was looking at her.   
  
Rachel opened her mouth to speak, attempting to formulate some type of response until Quinn snapped out of her reverie, covering her eyes with her sunglasses again.  
  
"Is that all you're bringing?" She asked and Rachel nodded, feeling woozy at the sudden release of pressure her body felt. It was like she had been holding her breath when staring at Quinn and now the hum was settling and her heart was struggling to beat regularly again. Quinn looked around the apartment once more, before placing a hand at the small of Rachel's back and leading her out of the open door.  
  
"Let's go then. We have a bit of a ride ahead of us."

 

* * *

  
  
A bit was an understatement. The ride was at least an hour and Rachel didn't remember when, but at some point she had fallen asleep with her face pressed against the window. It was only when a soft voice whispered her name that she woke up. Dazed and confused, Rachel glanced up to see Quinn, sans her sunglasses, smiling at her.   
  
"We're here, Rachel."  
  
There was suddenly sunlight as Jared opened the door and held out a hand for Quinn. Rachel sat up as that door closed quickly and her door then opened to reveal Quinn.  
  
"Shall we?" Quinn said with a smile, holding out her hand as Jared had done for her and Rachel nodded. She attempted to smooth down the loose hair from her ponytail before stepping down out of the SUV. Quinn shut the door and Rachel couldn't stop the gasp that left her lips at the sight of the  _estate_ that apparently Quinn called home.  
  
It was indescribable at first. Rachel simply couldn't find a way to articulate what she was seeing.   
  
It was simply the most  _gorgeous_  place she had ever seen in her life.   
  
Standing three stories tall, it was like staring into what heaven might have possibly looked like. And that was what Rachel assumed to be the main house. When you looked beyond it there were two separate homes connected to it. One slightly smaller that sat behind the large pool and Jacuzzi and another that lived far off to the back, all connected by a sidewalk.  
  
"I know it's kind of big. I have a large loft in the city, which is obviously closer and more convenient, but it's never really felt like home to me. I found this property and had this house built as soon as I could. I love the city, but I need my space. This is my own personal paradise."  
  
 _Paradise_.  
  
"The main house holds all of the important rooms, including the playroom. And then the beach houses are mainly for guests." Quinn continued to speak as Rachel continued to stare in awe at the large white home that they were now approaching.  
  
"It's  _beautiful_ , Quinn…"  
  
Quinn smiled and led Rachel to the front door. "Thank you, Rachel. I'm glad you like it."  
  
There was the sound of her fingers pressing against a keypad before a lock clicked and Quinn opened to door for them.   
  
Rachel stepped in first, finding the inside to be even more beautiful than the outside. The foyer was illuminated by a crystal chandelier high above their heads, shimmering with diamonds that Rachel was positive were real. The floors were marble and connected to a two sided marble staircase. One side leading to the second floor, the other leading to a third. There was a middle set of double doors on the second tier and then a set on both ends. However, on the top floor there was only one set of double doors.  
  
Rachel heard the echo of Quinn's heels behind her and suddenly noticed how every surface of the house was  _white_.  
  
As if she had read Rachel's mind, Quinn spoke up. "I have a  _bit_  of a fetish. I just recently made the rooms more colorful. But my room, the living room, the kitchen, my office and some of the bonus rooms are white décor. Sometimes I add a neutral color…but I love white." Rachel recognized how regal the house felt with the high white ceilings and glittering lights bouncing off of the marble.  
  
Rachel stared up in wonderment before looking back towards Quinn, who grinned almost shyly. "Do you like it?"  
  
Rachel scoffed at the woman. "Do I  _like_  it? It's  _amazing_! I mean, one floor is the practically the size of both me and my neighbor's apartment..."  
  
Quinn laughed, pulling her hat off and running her fingers through her wavy blonde locks. "Yeah, I know it's really big. But sometimes I like the thought of having a space that's completely mine. A place specifically designed for my comfort, you know?"  
  
 _A home._  
  
Rachel smiled in understanding. Quinn looked so content, smiling around at the place like it was a relief to be there. Like it was her own personal sanctuary. Suddenly, Rachel felt like she was intruding on something that was very private and personal.   
  
"Would you like a small tour?"  
  
Quinn extended her hand and Rachel grinned as she was led through the first floor, including the home gym and one of Quinn's two offices. Then the large kitchen and laundry room, den, two bathrooms, living room, dining room and what Quinn called her "second conference room".  
  
Then, after she was exhausted by the sheer beauty of that, Quinn led her up the stairs to the second floor.  
  
"That," She pointed to the glass double doors shielded by black curtains, "Is the playroom."  
  
Rachel stared at the closed doors with anticipation as they passed. Quinn led her straight to the other set of double doors facing those of the playroom.  
  
"Finally, this is your room."  
  
Quinn pushed the double doors open and Rachel gasped for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
The room was beautiful, and much like everything else in the house,  _large_.  
  
Light blues and deep browns covered the windows and bed spread. A canopy hung from the bed post and Rachel was positive she was in heaven now. She barely registered the sound of Quinn speaking.   
  
"I hope the décor is alright with you. I only had it redecorated yesterday and I didn't think to ask you what colors you might have liked in here." Quinn passed Rachel, stepping into the room and Rachel continued to stare, awestruck by the beautiful space.   
  
Rachel then walked slowly over to the large windows. The open curtains displayed trees that hid the peaceful estate from the outside world. Yet, beyond them you could still see the outline of the city, taunting Rachel with its rush and excitement. She pressed her fingers to the glass and turned.  
  
"Quinn this is beautiful…"  
  
Quinn smiled, placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Again, thank you Rachel."  
  
Rachel turned and stared up at Quinn with a soft smile.  
  
"It's all so...breathtaking. The house, the room." She glanced around at the room again. "Quinn, I'm not sure I can accept all of this-"  
  
Quinn placed a finger against her lips.  
  
"Rachel, just think of this as the beginning of a more luxurious life." She pressed her hand against her cheek softly.   
  
"I'm sorry if it makes you a little uncomfortable. I just want you to be able to enjoy your stay here. You deserve that much."  
  
It was very sweet. Quinn wanting Rachel to experience the finer things in life. She wasn't really offering her anything out of the ordinary, just a room in her beautiful house.  
  
It all just happened to be a lot nicer than what she was used to.   
  
Rachel looked around at everything one more time, as if to be certain before locking eyes with Quinn, and saying sincerely,  
  
"Thank you Quinn."  
  
Quinn smiled widely and checked the time. "In an hour, how about you come down and have dinner with me in the dining room? If you want to change, the bathroom is right there." Quinn nodded towards a set of double doors adjacent to the room.  
  
Quinn had her hand on the handle of the door, preparing to leave, when she turned to face Rachel. "Make yourself at home." She said softly, before letting herself out.  
  
Rachel watched her leave with a smile. Falling back onto the plush bed, she stared up through the sheer canopy into the diamonds of the chandelier. Rachel sighed in contentment before smiling at the words that had left Quinn's mouth.   
  
 _Home_.

 

* * *

  
  
After showering and changing into a pair of yoga pants and t-shirt, Rachel stepped off of the last stair and tried to remember where the dining room was.   
  
Recalling the tour Quinn had taken her on earlier, Rachel turned down a hallway near the kitchen and heard laughter. She assumed she was going in the right direction.   
  
Coming up on a set of open doors Rachel poked her head in and felt her heart flutter at the laughing face of Quinn Fabray who was sitting at the long glass dining room table. A dark haired woman, was serving food to her.  
  
As if she had been alerted by her presence, Quinn caught Rachel's eyes, and Rachel glanced at the floor before looking up at her. Grinning at her, Quinn waved her in. "Rachel, come sit."  
  
Rachel smiled shyly, rubbing her arm nervously before walking over to sit across from the woman. She glanced down at the long table and Quinn followed her line of sight with a laugh. "Yes, I know what you're thinking. This table is very long."   
  
The woman, now placing silverware next to Quinn, caught Rachel's eye and rolled her own. Rachel giggled.   
  
 _Giggling? When did that start happening?_    
  
Quinn cocked her head at the sound, tingles erupting throughout her body. "I often have guests here for dinner. My house is obviously the biggest and it's easier to host here. That's why the table is so big."  
  
Rachel nodded as the server proceeded to set a plate of food in front of her. Before Rachel could thank her, the woman locked eyes with Quinn pointedly and said, "Everything about this house is big. And I know you're not going to sit your little white ass at that table and continue to pretend that I'm just the slave to your master?"  
  
Rachel's eyes widened at the outburst from the woman. Shocked at how she spoke to her employer, Rachel nervously looked to Quinn. However, Quinn was laughing, shaking her head. Extending a hand towards the woman that Rachel assumed was a cook of some sort, she finally introduced her.   
  
"Rachel, this beautiful woman with the  _top-notch_  personality is Faye. She's my personal chef." Rachel smiled at Faye, who grinned back in her direction.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Rachel. Now let it be understood that I only cook everything because if anyone trusted this girl to cook…she'd burn down every inch of this beautiful house."  
  
"Do you have to insult me in front of everyone?"  
  
Faye laughed, before pouring two glasses of wine and setting them in front of the women. Then as an afterthought, turned to Rachel.  "Rachel, do you like white wine or would you prefer something else?"  
  
Rachel glanced at the alcohol with a smile, suddenly remembering that it was the very thing that brought her in contact with Quinn in the first place, and she smiled. "White wine is fine, thank you."   
  
Faye placed the bottle in between them.  
  
"Enjoy dinner you two, especially you Rachel. Quinn told me that Italian food was your favorite...although I'm sure you never told her. She tends to know these things about her dinner guests."  
  
Faye pursed her lips and Quinn smirked. Rachel glanced at Quinn who shrugged. "I told you, I do my research."   
  
Rachel grinned, already used to the idea of Quinn knowing otherwise secretive information about her.   
  
Besides, in a few hours time she'd be on her knees, baring her all to Quinn.   
  
Rachel raised her eyebrows, ignoring the increase of her heart rate as she glanced down at what appeared to be lasagna.  
  
"This looks amazing, Faye, thank you." Rachel said genuinely and Faye looked at Quinn with a smile. "I like her." She stage whispered.   
  
Quinn rolled her eyes before stabbing the food. "It looks amazing and it tastes fantastic, try it." Rachel obeyed, raising her fork to her mouth. She was unable to stop the small moan that escaped her throat at the taste. Faye laughed at the reaction and cut her eyes to an equally amused Quinn.  
  
"Wow…" Rachel mumbled over a mouthful of food.  
  
 _Very eloquent._  
  
Faye smiled, clapping her hands. "Well, the lady is satisfied and so my job is done. I will be on my way, Quinn. See you both for breakfast." She said, stalking out of the room and leaving the two women on their own.  
  
The dinner continued with small conversation, that mostly consisted of Rachel fawning over the food, until Quinn finished and she pushed her plate to the side.   
  
Rachel glanced up at her smiling face and smiled back shyly.  
  
Placing her elbow on the table, Quinn rested her head on one hand. She seemed relaxed, yet very focused.  
  
Focused on Rachel.   
  
Rachel crossed her legs beneath the table, heat filling her body at Quinn's gaze.   
  
"Did you enjoy dinner?" Quinn spoke and Rachel glanced down at her empty plate, embarrassed.   
  
"Oh...well um, I guess you can tell by my lack of leftovers that I thought was absolutely delicious Quinn."  
  
Quinn licked her lips, laughing softly at the way the girl blushed. Rachel smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously  
  
Quinn's eyes were heavy with adoration. Staring at Rachel was...distracting. She was easily the most beautiful woman Quinn had ever been with. That thought kept her from concentrating.   
  
Quinn sat up straight, and Rachel placed her fork down nervously.   
  
"I figured talking about tomorrow would be inappropriate over dinner..."  
  
Rachel blushed harder at the thought of the activities for the next evening, before shaking her head.  
  
"No, Quinn, um actually I was hoping we'd get to talk."  
  
Quinn raised her eyebrow, amused at Rachel's nervousness.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Rachel nodded, trying to control her heartbeat at the way Quinn's eyebrow arched perfectly, her deep hazel eyes smoldering through her.   
  
"Y..Yes...um, I actually picked out a safe word? I figured you should know that before you know...before you started tying me up, o..or whatever you plan on doing to me..."  
  
Quinn chuckled, leaning back against her chair. "So what is the safe word you picked out, Rachel?"  
  
Rachel crossed her hands in front of her, anxious to be actually doing this.   
  
"I've uh...well you know that I'm a performer and I want to be on Broadway, badly. Anyway, every theater geek has a dream role, and mine is to play Elephaba in Wicked."  
  
Quinn stared at Rachel, watching the bulbs illuminate in her eyes at the mere thought of being a green witch for packed audiences every night. It was a beautiful sight, the joy of having a dream. It made Quinn's body buzz with something unidentifiable.   
  
"That's an amazing dream Rachel."  
  
Rachel smiled bashfully, "I figured a safe word should be something unusual or rather, something that would be at the forefront of my mind even in the most serious of moments." She stared into Quinn's eyes, "So I picked the word 'Wicked'. Because it's a dream I've been carrying for years. I'd never be able to forget that word in the heat of the moment."   
  
Rachel looked away shivering. "It might be stupid but-"  
  
"No," Quinn smiled at her, "It's perfect Rachel."  
  
Rachel's body hummed with that familiar sense of pride from pleasing Quinn. Quinn continued her stare, taking the conversation into more serious territory.   
  
"Tomorrow I have to go into the city for work, and I won't be back until noon. You'll receive directions to follow before I get home and then once I'm here we will begin training." She spoke softly, and clearly. Rachel felt nervous at the prospect of what they would be embarking on within the next twenty four hours.  
  
Quinn bit her lip noticing how tense her new submissive had become so she reached out and placed her hand above her own. "Rachel, I understand that this is new territory for you. I don't want you to be nervous. I promise I won't do anything to you tomorrow that you won't like, I won't overstep any of the boundaries you marked in your contract. I want to ease you into the way I like to play and train you properly so that you enjoy yourself. Now, of course you will mess up, and I will punish you so that you know what to expect when you disobey me, but I want you to understand that even though at first it may not seem like it, this is completely about you and what pleases you. I will take care of you first. If you feel as if you don't like what's going on during play, or that I'm overstepping my boundaries, you do not hesitate to safe word me Rachel." She said and Rachel stared into her eyes, feeling as if she was seeing straight through to her soul.  
  
Rachel nodded and Quinn smiled genuinely at her, squeezing her hand as if it would further convey her point.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you, Rachel. I won't do anything you don't want to, and I won't treat you any way other than that of the lifestyle that you agreed to partake with me in."  
  
Rachel listened to the tone of Quinn's voice and felt overcome with emotion at the sincerity. Quinn watched her for a moment, before rising up to stand behind Rachel's chair.  
  
Quinn stood behind Rachel, her hands gliding across the smooth skin of her shoulders. Rachel's eyes fluttered closed and she felt her body tremble at the feeling. Quinn slid her hands down without a word, to her arms, before bending over to trail them down to her sides. Then she stopped.  
  
Quinn rested her fingers on Rachel's hips before leaning down to whisper, "Rachel…"  
  
Rachel sank into the touch, her hands trembling, still on the table, goosebumps from the feeling of Quinn's touch erupting throughout her body. Quinn squeezed Rachel's waist tightly before pressing her mouth to Rachel's ear.  
  
Placing an open mouth kiss to the area, Quinn invoked heat within Rachel's body and Rachel breathed through her nose, feeling the arousal shoot to her center at how close they were.   
  
Quinn continued to move her lips slowly over Rachel's skin, not uttering a word as her hands loosened up and her fingers made feather light touches over Rachel's stomach, under her shirt. Quinn caressed the skin before sliding her hand down to the band of the girl's sweatpants, slipping her fingers underneath the material and gliding them over her. Rachel hitched a breath in her throat at how close Quinn was to her center, and furthermore how close she was from knowing how turned on Rachel really was.  
  
Quinn's other hand stayed on her stomach, as she opened her mouth. Her voice was husky.  
  
"Rachel…do you trust me?"  
  
Rachel gasped as the tip of Quinn's tongue touched her ear and she sank further into the touch. Rachel brought her hands around to clutch at Quinn's and arched into the light embrace. It was small, the gesture. And Quinn knew she couldn't delve into what she really wanted to do to Rachel but she needed to know. Quinn  _needed_  Rachel to answer her.  
  
Rachel sighed under Quinn's touch, the hum was thinning out, but it was still there. Pumping within her veins and causing her body to tremble with feeling. Rachel answered with confidence.   
  
" _Yes_ , Quinn…I trust you."


	5. It's Time To Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters. All the rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.
> 
> A/N: Here's 5, as promised. Another big rewrite here. I think Quinn comes off a little more compassionate now :) but still the same sexy Dom. I realized she owed Rachel a little more. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> BTW: This is named after a line in a song by Barbra Streisand called "By The Way".

Rachel woke up, surrounded by an array of pillows, after the most peaceful night of sleep she had  _ever_  had.   
  
Sitting up groggily in her bed, she looked around at her beautiful room and smiled.  
  
This was  _really_  happening.  
  
Rachel was going to be waking up in this room for the next year. She was going to be here, hopefully learning things about herself that she never knew existed. It was surreal, knowing that in a couple of hours, Quinn Fabray in all her goddess-like glory would be home giving her directions on what to do as her submissive.  
  
A comfortable hum settled within Rachel and she pressed her hand against her chest, feeling her heart rate increase considerably.  
  
Her eyes fluttered shut at the thought of Quinn, naked and pressed against her. Telling her how to move, how to respond...touching her. Rachel felt a familiar ache between her legs, and practically  _vibrated_ with nervousness.    
  
Rachel recognized the feeling of desire traveling through her system. Pure desire.   
  
It made her anxious.   
  
Her thoughts became mixed up and all she could focus on was how good it was going to feel, how new and satisfied she was going to be. Shaking herself out of her sexual reverie, Rachel glanced at her clock, noticing just how late in the morning it was. Leaving the bedroom, Rachel placed her hands on the rails of the balcony and stared down at the empty house.  
  
The smell of coffee wafted through her nose and Rachel walked down the stairs, entering the kitchen.  
  
There was a cup of coffee sitting next to a note.  
  
 _Rachel,  
  
I hope you had a good night's sleep. I made sure that Faye made you some coffee and breakfast before she left. Remember, I'll be home around twelve.  
  
\- Q_  
  
Rachel sat at the island and sipped from her mug. Looking around, she mused over how large and modern Quinn's kitchen was compared to her own. She loved cooking so much, but there was such limited space in her own apartment. Rachel could probably do so much in this kitchen.   
  
 _"You are not required to cook or clean around there. That is not your job."_  
  
Rachel nodded to herself, remembering Quinn's requests. A dish of breakfast caught her eye and she reached forward to pluck a strip of bacon from the plate.   
  
Chewing, Rachel stood and wasted time walking around the house. Her father always called it "investigating your surroundings".   
  
Rachel noticed with disbelief, how detached the area was. There were no pictures of friends, no family, nothing.  
  
Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. Even with how reserved Quinn seemed, with her vague sense of mystery, Rachel found it very hard to believe that Quinn lived in this house with absolutely no one. It was a frightening thought, for Rachel.   
  
Rachel didn't know what she would do if she didn't have Puck or Santana at least as roommates.  
  
Part of the reason she had stayed in such an awful relationship with her last boyfriend was because of her desire to be with someone. She couldn't stand the thought of being alone.   
  
Rachel loved company and she loved being able to talk to people who genuinely cared.  
  
She knew she wasn't the easiest person to be around and that she had her stubborn, annoying moments.  
  
But Quinn? She seemed... _perfect_.   
  
Besides the slightly intimidating aura from her beauty and success, there was nothing about her that could scare anyone off. Quinn was practically flawless.  
  
So why was she alone?  
  
 _It's none of your business._  
  
Shaking her head, Rachel finished her bacon and toast before dumping the rest. Walking out of the kitchen into the living room, she glanced out of the windows.  
  
There was so much green, so much nature and that was a nice break from the sky scrapers, rude bosses, rejection and dead end jobs. It was nice to feel relaxed, to feel free. A smiled formed on her face, and she turned to go up the stairs when realizing how little time she had until Quinn returned home.

  


* * *

Rachel stood with the towel wrapped around her, gazing into the fogged mirror at herself.  
  
She was completely dry and smooth... just staring at her own reflection.   
  
When Rachel looked in the mirror, she often saw a star. Or she hoped she did.  
  
Rachel always saw someone who worked hard to get where she wanted to go...and now she was here. It wasn't the place she necessarily planned to be. She never looked at herself before and desired becoming someone's submissive. But now her body was filled with a certain kind of anticipation that she had never felt before.   
  
Rachel was about to awaken something she never knew had been sleeping within her, and that fact alone drove her senseless with desire.   
  
Rachel licked her lips and continued getting ready. Right as she finished drying her hair, there was an arm around her waist. Gasping as a body pressed tightly against her back, Rachel felt familiar lips against her ear.   
  
There was a moment of brief silence. Rachel lowered her eyes, staring at where her hands had landed stiffly against the sink.   
  
A husky voice chuckled, smiling against her cheek now as words filtered out.  
  
" _Relax_ , Rachel."  
  
Rachel closed her eyes. Sinking into Quinn's arms.  
  
Fingers caressed Rachel's cheek, traced her jawline.   
  
"I didn't mean to scare you..."  
  
Rachel licked her lips, her eyes opening and memorizing the marble of the sink.  
  
"Y..You didn't scare me-"  
  
"Rachel. First lesson, do not speak unless you're spoken directly to...or unless I give you permission, understood?"  
  
Rachel nodded, and Quinn pressed her thumb against Rachel's cheek.  
  
"That was a direct question, Rachel."  
  
Rachel's heart rate increased again.  
  
 _I'm already messing up._  
  
"I..I'm sorry...I do understand Quinn."  
  
Quinn stared into the mirror, marveling at how submissive Rachel already looked.  
  
Her hands placed in front of her, eyes lowered, relaxed in Quinn's hold.  _Maybe she wouldn't need that much training._  That thought sparked something in Quinn.   
  
"Good girl, now lesson number two. You may not call me Quinn, not yet at least. While we're training, I am your Mistress and I expect you to address me as such." Rachel felt her body began to hum, feverish at the feeling of Quinn's hands on her, her voice smooth and gentle with direction.   
  
"You can use 'Ma'am' sometimes, as long you don't call me Quinn. As much as I enjoy hearing my name on your tongue, you don't get that privilege until you're collared."  
  
Rachel shivered as Quinn's fingers moved to the space behind her ear, pressing softly and igniting a familiar ache between her thighs.   
  
"Yes...M...Mistress."  
  
Quinn smirked, pleased. "Good girl."  
  
Rachel was overcome with anxiety, hesitant to make a move for fear of doing the wrong thing.  
  
Quinn moved the tips of her knuckles down to Rachel's neck.  
  
"In your training, I'm going to teach you the basics of being my submissive."  
  
Quinn continued to watch her through the mirror, her touch invoking goosebumps all over body. Quinn was careful to gauge Rachel's reactions to how she spoke to her. Quinn made sure to commit these things to her memory to better understand what  would please her subs, she made sure to do this  _especially_ with Rachel.    
  
"There are five things you will need to remember as a submissive, and more importantly as my submissive. Respect, Obedience, Patience, Sensuality, and Acceptance."  
  
Rachel made sure to remember the terms, as if she would be tested over them or something.   
  
Quinn smiled. "I will train you to understand the importance of these qualities as a submissive, and how they can only further your pleasure and sexuality. Once I feel you've succeeded in training, we will move forward."  
  
Pressing her mouth to Rachel's ear, Quinn husked, "Today we're going to start with the two most  _important_  things that a Dominant and submissive should have during playtime: Respect, and Obedience."  
  
Rachel shivered at the words, and Quinn pressed a kiss to the tip of her ear. "Does that sound satisfactory Rachel?"  
  
" _Yes_ , Mistress."  
  
Quinn grinned. "Good girl...I would like you to be naked aside from the robe hanging on the back of your bathroom door, on your knees with your hands behind your back, eyes and head down in the center of the playroom floor in five minutes."  
  
Then she was gone.  
  
Rachel braced herself against the sink, her body hot from the contact. The hum inside of her was becoming heavier, leaving her a little lightheaded.   
  
Despite the flurry of emotions, she felt anxious. A little scared of making mistakes, but Quinn had said before that she understood that she was new to this. Rachel would just have to learn from her mistakes quickly.  
  
 _Respect and Obedience. Robe. Knees. Eyes down. Five minutes._  
  
Exiting the bathroom quickly, Rachel pulled the robe down. She hadn't even known it was there before. Running her hands over it, Rachel allowed her fingers to glide against the white lace.  
  
Of course it was white. White and lace...leaving nothing to the imagination.   
  
Rachel would be covered by practically nothing and suddenly her body felt like it had been set on fire at the thought. Rachel was five minutes from being naked for a woman…a stranger whom she had met a week prior.  
  
Despite that thought there was no fear, just anticipation. Rachel slipped on the material, instantly aware of how it stopped mid-thigh and how soft it was against her body. It was expensive. The type of lace that was made to feel amazing against your skin.  
  
Rachel  _loved_ the way it felt against her skin.  
  
Rachel tied it around her waist and turned to the full length mirror to see herself.  
  
She looked pure. Innocent. It was the way she would have looked if this was her first time all over again. She held the knowledge that something was about to change, and the insecurity of possibly not being good enough for whatever lied ahead.   
  
As Rachel took a look at herself, she started to pick out all of her flaws.  
  
Rachel couldn't find the beauty within herself; the beauty that Quinn claimed to see.  
  
She had never really been able to and this moment was no exception. Yet, this goddess had looked at Rachel for five seconds and expressed a desire to have her, apparently because of an attraction that Rachel didn't think existed.  
  
 _5 minutes._  
  
Pulling her hair up in a ponytail, Rachel glanced at the clock quickly before making her way across the long hallway into the unknown place that Quinn called the "playroom".  
  
Pushing the double doors open, Rachel didn't know what she expected…but this wasn't it.  
  
Rachel obviously imagined something more theatrical. A desolate basement or a haunting dungeon. Rachel expected a room that would take her to a dark and sinful place.  
  
It was dark, but appeared to be more normal than she imagined.   
  
The room was all black with gold trimmings. There was a sinful, but relaxed vibe. Glass cabinets lined one wall and Rachel scanned over the array of different toys and unusual items that lied within them. There was a similar closet in the corner, with double doors dressed the same way.   
  
There were all kinds of contraptions hanging from the ceiling and attached to the walls. There was something that could have been identified as a type of bike without wheels in a corner off to the side and a bench in the center of the room with a leather chair sitting in front of it.  
  
It didn't seem scary or intimidating…but it was a little daunting. Rachel felt more nervous about what she could possibly be getting herself into in this room. However, she felt calm. Relaxed.  
  
With no sign of Quinn, Rachel walked to the center of room. Stepping in front of the chair she dropped to her knees as she was told. Rachel pulled her arms behind her, gripping one wrist in her hand against her lower back. Her head hung low…brown eyes focused on the wooden floor beneath her knees.  
  
Rachel didn't look up.   
  
Despite the fact that she had on some form of clothing, Rachel felt like she was on display. Quinn was nowhere to be seen, not that Rachel could have seen her, and that further sparked anxiousness within her.  
  
Rachel felt a breeze pass over her breasts…causing her to shiver. Her fingers twitched, eager to smooth over the goosebumps. Just as she began to move her hand, a smooth voice both stopped her and sent more chills down her spine.   
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Rachel."  
  
Rachel’s eyes widened. Darting her eyes back and forth, she tried to remain calm in Quinn’s presence, despite feeling utterly clueless now that she was here, in the play room.  
  
Quinn drank in the sight of Rachel.  
  
She was beautiful, more gorgeous than Quinn ever imagined. The lace caressed her curves in the most tantalizing way, a way that made Quinn twitch with overwhelming desire.  
  
 _Patience_.   
  
Quinn reached up to run her hand through her hair and felt the grip she had on her arousal loosen considerably. Judging by the way her body was reacting to the sight of the girl, it was obvious Rachel would have a considerable effect on her.   
  
Marveling at how well Rachel had followed her directions, Quinn stepped up to the kneeling woman, the heels of her shoes clicking against the wooden floor. Smiling down at Rachel, despite her inability to see, Quinn caressed her silky brown locks, noticing the way shivers passed through Rachel’s body at the touch.   
  
Quinn said gently, “You followed my directions very well, Rachel.”  
  
Rachel felt her body begin to hum with pride at pleasing Quinn so soon. She trained her eyes to the floor, relaxing into Quinn’s touch. Her nervousness was still present, and Quinn could feel it.  
  
Sinking her fingers further into her hair, Quinn continued to speak. “It’s alright to relax Rachel. I’m not going to hurt you. As I told you yesterday, I’m not going to do anything to you that you do not want me to do, do you understand?”  
  
Rachel allowed the words to surround her, comfortable with the knowledge that she trusted Quinn.   
  
“Yes…Mistress.”  
  
Quinn gripped her locks tightly and Rachel winced at the slight tug on her hair. It wasn’t unpleasant, just enough to ensure her focus on Quinn’s words. Quinn made sure Rachel wasn’t uncomfortable with her grip, before she continued.  
  
“When you enter this room Rachel…nothing else matters. Only  _you_   _and_   _I_.”  
  
Rachel licked her lips, hanging onto Quinn’s words. “From the moment that you kneel onto this floor, from the moment you exchange power with me, you are  _mine_.”  
  
Quinn loosened her grip and Rachel tightened the hold on her wrist, her heart rate quickening at the words.   
  
Quinn’s voice suddenly became firm and hazel eyes stared off as she moved along in her speech. “Rachel…as I told you before, training is necessary before we fully engage in 24/7 play. I feel as if we should begin learning the standard mannerisms for my playroom before becoming immersed in new territory. Now, I told you that today we were going to start with respect and obedience.”  
  
Quinn stepped around the girl, talking as she walked. “You’ve already learned some things. Such as how to respectfully address me, and you’ve been a very good girl by following my directions so far.”  
  
Rachel smiled down at the floor.   
  
Quinn went silent, something stirring at the sight of how pleased Rachel seemed to be by her praising words. Rachel paused, wondering where Quinn’s presence had gone to, as she was no longer talking and nowhere near her.   
  
“However,” Quinn husked, “There is still more to know.”  
  
Quinn wrapped her palm around Rachel’s ponytail, now close to her kneeling form again, and yanked her head back. Rachel gasped, her eyes turning upwards and her body vibrating with sudden pleasure from the pressure against her head.   
  
Quinn hummed, “Ah…see Rachel? Lesson number three, always continue to follow directions no matter what, unless I direct you otherwise. Eyes down." Rachel lowered her pupils, despite the strain on her hair.  
  
"You are  _my_   _Rachel_." Quinn purred, returning to her speech and Rachel gripped her wrist at the conflict of feelings shooting through her veins. There was pleasure and pain from both Quinn’s grip and words. Rachel never knew it could feel so good.  
  
Quinn tightened her hold and watched Rachel’s eyes water, conscious of how much pressure she was putting on Rachel's head. She was careful not cross any boundaries Rachel might begin to have despite what she marked on her contract.  
  
"I am  _your_  Mistress."  
  
Rachel listened intently despite her vision going slightly blurry and made sure to understand what she was being told. Quinn licked her lips and let go of her hair, causing Rachel to rock slightly in surprise. Rachel continued to watch the floor and Quinn stood still behind her, smiling, "You look  _beautiful_ Rachel."  
  
Rachel bit her lip, “T..Thank you…Mistress.”  
  
"You're welcome.” Quinn trailed her eyes over her form once more, “You look pure. Like a virgin bride about to lose her innocence which theoretically, would make me your first.”  
  
Quinn chuckled, “I like being first."   
  
The words caressed Rachel's ears and caused her heart to skip a beat.  
  
"I don't come in second… _ever_." Quinn spoke, walking around to Rachel’s front and Rachel kept her eyes down, her head pulsing from the impact of her hair being strained, ponytail holder now lagging against her hair.  
  
"Stand and keep your eyes down." Quinn spoke softly but her tone still felt firm and Rachel stood immediately.  
  
"I'm ready to see what belongs to me." Quinn said slowly and Rachel’s mouth went dry at the sight of red leather boots peeking out from underneath black slacks.  
  
Quinn reached up without warning and pulled the tie loose, causing Rachel’s robe to fall open.  
  
The air hit Rachel's breasts, and Quinn bit her lip at the sight.   
  
"Rachel…unhook your hands from around your back and hold them loosely at your sides, please."  
  
Rachel slowly pulled her wrist free and held her hands lightly at her sides. Because of that, the robe fell open completely and her sex became exposed. Rachel resisted the urge to cover herself but couldn't prevent her inner feelings of embarrassment from adding a tint to her cheeks. Quinn watched Rachel with her mouth set and her nostrils flared. All of a sudden, a hand reached out and swiped the material from her body.  
  
Rachel was completely naked for Quinn and she had never felt more vulnerable.  
  
Quinn took in the sight of the beautiful girl. Smooth tan skin, perfectly round ass, her legs long and luscious. She felt her mouth water at the sight of her breasts, perky…nipples hard because of the cold air. Then, Quinn let her eyes travel down Rachel’s body towards her sex, waxed and ready for her.  
  
Quinn felt her cock twitch underneath her pants.  
  
" _God_  you're gorgeous, Rachel." She spoke and Rachel couldn't stop her blush from deepening.  
  
Quinn smiled, placing a finger under Rachel's chin to pull her face up, "Eyes up," She spoke as she finally allowed her to look at her Dom. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, love."  
  
Rachel shivered at Quinn's words and her hazel eyes shined intensely at her. Quinn placed her hands on Rachel's bare neck, keeping her eyes focused only on her.  
  
"I know I keep saying this but, you look so beautiful Rachel. I honestly want to bend you over that bench and fuck the sense out of you."  
  
Rachel gasped at the words and grew wet, her eyes slipping closed at the sudden desire. Quinn caught her hair again and pulled, causing Rachel's eyes to open wide. Quinn was so close to her that Rachel could inhale her scent. Sweet and mouthwatering, and she pressed plump lips to Rachel's ear.  
  
"Be obedient and keep your eyes open for me, love. I'm not going to tell you again."  
  
Rachel felt her desire grow, just from Quinn's tone. Her directions. It was driving her crazy.   
  
Quinn leaned back. "As I was saying, I really want to bend you over that bench and fuck the sense out of you, but unfortunately...I can't just  _give_  you that. Today is about learning to be obedient. It's about being a good girl, and earning my praise and your  _orgasms_ , by being respectful and following my directions. It's the most important thing you will learn to do." Quinn slid a hand down her chest and flicked a thumb over her nipple, and Rachel gasped at the feeling.  
  
"With those things in mind, my beautiful Rachel, I've decided that I am going to try something different with you in order to teach you these things." Quinn spoke. Rachel gazed at Quinn's lips before trailing her eyes over the curled blonde locks that fell around her face, shoulders, and down Quinn's back.  
  
Quinn pulled her hand away and stepped away from Rachel once again. Opening one of the cabinets and pulling out what looked like a remote control. "Now, I want you to understand that a part of teaching you how to behave means that mistakes will be made, sweetheart. Not following directions will result in punishment."  
  
Rachel understood. She was at peace with the thought of getting punished for making mistakes. It was the only way she would learn. And Rachel really wanted to learn. She wanted Quinn to open her up to everything she could. She wanted to experience something special.   
  
Rachel remained attentive as Quinn moved behind her body again, now taking a seat comfortably in the leather chair. Rachel bit her lip, feeling burning eyes on her ass. Quinn swallowed. Once again, it was painfully obvious that Rachel was the most beautiful woman she had probably  _ever_  been in contact with.  
  
"Come here, Rachel."  
  
Rachel turned around, surprised her limbs still worked, and stood in front of Quinn. Quinn, stared deeply into her eyes and leaned back in the chair, her legs gapped open. There was a smile on Quinn's face and suddenly Rachel was pulled forward, Quinn's hands on her waist.  
  
"Place your hands on the back of the chair and spread your legs for me."  
  
Rachel hesitated, despite arousal dripping from her sex. She was jerked from her wait when she felt a stinging slap on her left ass cheek. Rachel couldn't stop the little cry that emptied her lips and Quinn leaned up to her ear. "When I tell you to spread your legs, you do it. Do you understand?"  
  
Rachel nodded, jerking at another slap to her ass, now on the right.  
  
"Hmm. Lesson number 4 Rachel. Words…you always answer me with words."  
  
Rachel gasped, more than incredibly turned on by the painful stinging on her ass, and stuttered out a response. "Y... _Yes_  Mistress…I understand." She felt Quinn smile behind her.  
  
"Good girl…spread your legs."  
  
Rachel pulled her ankles apart, and bent over in the proper position. Their foreheads were inches apart now. Quinn lowered her eyes to Rachel's glistening pussy and licked her lips.   
  
"Well would you look at that…you're dripping wet Rachel." Rachel bit her lip, and Quinn glanced up at her with lust filled eyes. She slid her hand slowly from Rachel's hip, up her spine before cupping the back of her neck. Quinn tilted her head, calculating Rachel's response to her touch. Scratching her neck softly, Rachel continued to stare into Quinn's eyes, still tense from her position between Quinn's legs. Quinn assumed she wasn't used to having her privates on display this way.   
  
Smiling, Quinn's fingers tugged Rachel's hair tie loose. Silky brown tresses fell around Rachel's face, and somehow she became even more beautiful than before. This was the image Quinn had from the moment Chardonnay dripped down her dress.   
  
 _Simply perfect._  
  
Quinn raised an eyebrow as she dangled the hair tie in front of Rachel's eyes. "Do me a favor love? Don't wear these anymore. I think you are absolutely beautiful in every way, but I harbor particular feelings for your hair. I love running my fingers through those beautiful locks. So, no more ties please?  
  
Rachel blushed, unable to keep herself from smiling. "Yes Mistress."  
  
Quinn tossed the tie behind her and directed the remote to the wall behind Rachel. Rachel, having been caught up in Quinn's affections, completely forgot about the lessons she was supposed to be learning. Apparently whatever the remote was for had something to do with it. Rachel couldn't begin to wonder what that could be, for she felt a hot mouth surrounding her breast. Rachel gasped as Quinn's tongue swirled around her nipple.  
  
Rachel gripped the chair tightly, panting as Quinn dropped the remote and sucked on her nipple. It was overwhelming, the feeling of Quinn's mouth on her. Rachel's eyes widened as she felt hands squeezing her ass, before smacking the flesh swiftly. Rachel moaned, her arousal dripping down her legs. It felt so good, like Quinn was everywhere. Caught up in the pleasure of Quinn's ministrations, Rachel moved her thighs, attempting to pull them together.   
  
 _Shit._  
  
It seemed both Rachel and Quinn realized the mistake at the same time. Quinn pulled her mouth away from Rachel, blowing air onto her swollen nipple. Quinn stared up at her. "Look at me, Rachel."  
  
Rachel moved her eyes to Quinn's deep gaze and felt her sex clench at the deep stare the hazel eyes had her caught in.   
  
Quinn shook her head. "Now love...one thing you should never do is close those beautiful thighs after I instruct you to open them."  
  
Rachel cursed herself inwardly. She knew better.   
  
Quinn licked her lips, bringing a hand up to Rachel's face. "I think this is the perfect time for a little taste of punishment."  
  
Rachel's heart quickened naturally at the term 'punishment'. She was at peace with learning from her mistakes, but it still didn't get rid of the apprehension.   
  
Quinn fixed Rachel with a serious gaze, patting her lap. "Over my lap, Rachel."  
  
Rachel couldn't stop herself from feeling slightly humiliated at the thought of being in such a childish position, but she supposed that that was the purpose. However, there was no denying the arousal coursing through her as she got to her knees and leaned over Quinn's lap, her eyes gazing at the floor.   
  
Quinn stared at her round ass, caressing the soft flesh. The hum returned to Rachel and she shuddered at the softness of Quinn's touch. It was if she could sense Rachel's nerves and was attempting to soothe her.   
  
Right before she spanked her.   
  
Leaning down to her ear, Quinn murmured softly, "Count for me."  
  
There was a slight pause. It was as if Quinn was preparing her. Then her hand came down onto the flesh,  _hard_.  
  
Rachel cried out in surprise, the sting lasting longer than one of pleasure, yet not enough to severely bruise her. It did hurt, but not enough to quell the obvious desire that Rachel felt from being spanked.   
  
 _"One!"_  
  
Quinn shivered at the breathless way Rachel counted. Watching as she arched her back, and giving her a moment to adjust to the pain, Quinn trailed her hand up Rachel's spine and then back down to her ass. Resting her hand on the heated flesh, Quinn spoke. "It's going to sting, Rachel. Every sting is to help you remember to follow directions."   
  
Quinn brought her hand down with the same force four more times, and by then Rachel's eyes had begun to water. Now that she had been spanked multiple times, it was stinging in the worse way. However, she was  _incredibly_  wet. Rachel felt so undermined, like a child, yet she felt incredible. Her body was humming with satisfaction from being reprimanded.  
  
Quinn tugged her up by her hair, and Rachel slid from Quinn's thighs to fall to her knees. Reaching out, she stilled herself against Quinn's legs.  
  
Quinn held onto Rachel with a handful of her hair, careful not to pull too tight.  
  
"Oh Rachel...look at my pants, honey. You dripped all over them." Quinn said with a husky voice and Rachel looked at the wet spot on the black pants. The proof of her arousal left her feeling more than a little humiliated. Before she could began to stop them, tears sprang in her eyes.   
  
She was like a dog sitting at its master's feet, admiring the damage done to a carpet or furniture. Quinn noticed the obvious disappointment in Rachel's eyes and wondered if she was overstepping a boundary. Quinn began assessing Rachel's contract in her head, unable to recall any hard limits on humiliation.  
  
"I...I'm  _sorry_ …Mistress."  
  
Quinn couldn't stop herself from raising her eyebrows at the girl's apology. It wasn't usual for such an inexperienced sub to know to immediately apologize for a mistake without being told. Quinn wondered if the disappointment in Rachel's eyes was actually disappointment in herself.   
  
Loosening her grip on Rachel's hair, Quinn combed her fingers through it gently.  
  
"Now now Rachel, don't tear up...I'm not angry. Come up here...sit in my lap."  
  
Rachel stood, her heart beating erratically at the gentle words. She wondered if it was normal for a submissive's emotions to be out of control this way. Slowly, she lowered her slightly pink ass to the space in between Quinn's spread legs.  
  
Her entire body was on fire in a kind of way that she was unfamiliar with. Rachel pulled her legs open to press against Quinn's and looked at the wall ahead of her. There was now a flat screen staring back at her.   
  
"You spread your legs without me even telling you, good girl. Now lean back and put your hands on my thighs." Quinn directed and Rachel did as told, her hands flattening against Quinn's thighs as she leaned back against her button down shirt.  
  
Quinn pressed her head against Rachel's, her lips against her cheek. Rachel let out short breaths, her natural reaction to being so close to Quinn Fabray. Quinn adjusted her position and suddenly there was a very distinct bulge against the crack of Rachel's ass.  
  
Rachel gasped and Quinn pulled her against her tightly. Suddenly an exceeding amount of lust blind sighted Quinn and she licked the space behind Rachel's ear before nuzzling her cheek. "Mmm, yes love…do you feel how bad I want you? How bad I want to fuck you into this floor?" Rachel's hand trembled against Quinn's legs at the husky words and the feeling of Quinn against her and Rachel just knew she was dripping all over Quinn's pants again.  
  
"Y...Yes Mistress… _yes_ …" Rachel gasped out. Rachel's eyes closed as Quinn pressed her completely into her erection. Quinn reveled in the feeling, about to burst out of her pants and not even halfway into the first training session. Halting her movements, Quinn reached down to grab the fallen remote. With the click, the screen came to life, and Rachel opened her eyes with a gasp for the umpteenth time.  
  
There on the screen was a naked brunette bound to a bed. Her blonde lover was between her legs. Eating her pussy.   
  
 _Fuck._  
  
The sight alone burned in Rachel's eyes, sending a shock wave of emotions soaring through her body at once. Her own pussy clenched and she almost moaned at how sexy it looked.   
  
Quinn grinned, Rachel's arousal practically suffocating her. Her submissive's entire posture changed once that screen came to life.   
  
 _Let's have some fun._  
  
"Rachel, before I allowed us to become distracted by how delectable you looked, I said that we were going to try something different. I'm still going to teach you about obedience and respect, only in a special way that I created just for you." Rachel's heart swelled, her eyes still glued to the screen. "I want to see if you're able to control yourself  and obey my directions, okay?" Quinn said into her ear sweetly, both of their eyes focused on the screen as the actresses moaned.  
  
Rachel nodded before correcting herself. "Okay, Mistress."  
  
Quinn licked her ear, nipping at the top of the flesh. "I want you to watch the movie, darling…keep your eyes open and don't move your hands."  
  
The blonde on the screen was sucking the girl's clit harshly, stealing moans from her co-star's throat. Rachel whimpered and moved her ass against Quinn's erection. Quinn laughed lowly.  
  
"You like watching those porn whores fuck each other, Rachel?"  
  
Rachel whimpered, Quinn's words fogging her brain.   
  
"Is that how you would like for me to fuck you? Dirty…like a porn star should be fucked?"  
  
Quinn pulled on Rachel's ear with her teeth and brought her hand around to swipe her fingers through Rachel's sex. Rachel choked on air at the feeling of having her sex touched for the first time and gripped Quinn's thighs. Quinn slapped Rachel's thigh.  
  
"Do not fucking move your hands, Rachel. Be a good girl." She purred and Rachel relaxed her hands, her clit throbbing at the sight of the blonde now fucking the brunette with two slender fingers. Quinn brought her own fingers to Rachel's pussy and circled her clit in time with the woman's movements.  
  
"Mmm, you feel good. You're fucking dripping. Is it for me? Is it because of my dick pressed up against you? Or is it because you wish you were getting fucked by one of those bitches on screen?" Quinn said harshly, and Rachel gasped at the blunt reference to the Quinn's penis. She didn't understand it, but the thought of Quinn's length in her, claiming her, made Rachel soak herself with desire. Rachel felt herself growing hot with lust, Quinn's fingers rubbing against her bud.  
  
"Oh… _M...Mistress_ …"  
  
Quinn suppressed a groan at the way Rachel moaned. It was a beautiful sound, and Quinn only felt motivated to pull more out of her. She was sure Rachel had a lot to give.   
  
And Quinn wanted  _everything_.   
  
"Answer me, Rachel," Quinn spoke, bringing her free hand up to palm Rachel's breast.  
  
" _Y-eah_ …yes, Mistress..." Rachel cried loudly, surprised at how she was reacting to porn.  She had never seen the concept of getting turned on by two people faking sex. However, these women seemed so real. Or if could have been because of how Quinn's talented fingers were relentlessly attacking her clit. Rachel blinked at the brunette now grinding against the blonde's fingers, and she resisted the urge to close her eyes at the feeling of Quinn.  
  
Quinn pinched her nipple and bit her neck simultaneously. "Yes,  _what_?"  
  
Rachel cried out loudly as Quinn pulled her nipple harshly and the woman on screen suddenly climaxed. Quinn soothed the bite with her tongue and slipped two fingers inside of Rachel.  
  
"Y..Yes! Both…I..I'm wet…for…because of… _fuck_ …both, Mistress…" Rachel stuttered and Quinn shivered at the sound of Rachel swearing before smiling.  
  
"Hmm...look, she's coming. Do you want to come, Rachel?"  
  
Rachel moaned, moving her hips against Quinn's fingers. She felt out of control. Her body was desperate for Quinn. Quinn slapped her thigh again.  
  
"Stop moving your hips, you're not controlling this Rachel. I am. Remember, you gave me the power." Quinn snapped and Rachel stilled her hips reluctantly as she watched the woman on screen shake from the feeling of her climax rippling through her.  
  
" _Mistress_ …can I,  _p..please_ …"  
  
"Can you what Rachel?" Quinn spoke nonchalantly, pinching Rachel's clit harshly with her other hand.  
  
"Oh  _fuck_ …p..please! I want to c-"  
  
Before Rachel could finish pleading, the screen went black just as Quinn pulled her hands from the Rachel's pussy. Rachel cried out at the lack of contact.  
  
"No. You will not come, love. Unless I tell you to. You need to understand now that I decide when your orgasms happen." Quinn wasn't touching her and Rachel was near tears at how turned on she was. "I know you want to come..." Quinn cooed, "but I told you that this is all apart of the lesson. You need to understand how to control yourself when you're with me and follow my directions. If you can do that Rachel, then you will earn the reward you deserve. Keep your hands on my thighs."  
  
Rachel fought the urge to cry, and closed her eyes. Trying to calm herself down, she attempted to stop her clit from throbbing and her pussy from being so wet. Suddenly, a hand was cupped her neck gently and she gasped.  
  
"Open your fucking eyes.  _Watch_."  
  
The screen came to life as if on command, and Rachel pulled her eyes open. Now she was watching a man and a woman. The man was kissing the woman's lips, his hands sliding down her sides and his ass taking up the shot on the screen.  
  
He continued to kiss her and then he pulled back to reach down and pull on his cock. Rachel moaned at the sight and Quinn gave her throat a small squeeze, only touching her in that area. The woman on screen leaned up to grab onto the man's penis, running her hands all over it.  
  
"Mmm, she's desperate for his cock, Rachel. She kind of resembles you, doesn't she? Brown hair, tan skin…unfortunately not as beautiful." Quinn said pressing a kiss to her shoulder, Rachel bit her lip, feeling the hand on her throat slide up and into her mouth.  
  
"Suck Rachel…taste yourself." Rachel wrapped her lips around the fingers that were in her minutes before and continued to watch the movie as the man threw his head back at the feeling of being inside of the woman. Quinn resisted the urge to moan at the sight of Rachel's pink lips sucking on her long fingers, so she settled for licking her lips at the sight, her other hand working at her pants.   
  
"Rachel,  _fuck_ , I want you..."  
  
Her voice was rough and desperate, and Rachel felt her body began to hum. Moaning, Rachel continued to suck before Quinn pulled her fingers from her mouth. Rachel braced her hands against Quinn's thighs, her clit throbbing as the man slid his length back inside of his lover. Rachel's thighs began to shake at the sight of the woman's legs wrapping around his waist, and Rachel moaned involuntarily.  
  
"Look at him Rachel, look how he's fucking her…like she's a filthy slut.  _And_  she can barely take his little dick."  
  
Rachel watched, sweating from the amount of strength she was exerting trying to be still and keep her eyes open.  
  
Rachel could feel Quinn doing something underneath her, and a hand went to her hip pulling her up. "Stay there."   
  
Rachel held herself up, hands on Quinn's thighs, as she watched the man fuck the loud brunette on screen.  
  
Sweat began dripping down her forehead as she trained her eyes on the TV, her thighs shaking.  
  
"She's so little, Rachel…just like you…and he's not even big. I wonder how it's going to feel for you when I'm inside of you." Quinn said and she chuckled as Rachel whimpered, resisting the urge to hump the air, in order to feel something, anything.  
  
Quinn pressed herself against her, pulling a moan from deep within Rachel's throat as bare skin touched bare skin. Quinn chuckled, whispering in Rachel's ear huskily.  
  
"Are you nice and wet for me, darling?"  
  
Rachel sobbed, desperate for anything. "Yes! God yes Mistress...yes!"  
  
"Mmm...I hope so. Because I've been waiting on this moment, love, and now that it's here," Quinn paused, her voice breathless, "I'm gonna fuck your pussy  _so good_  Rachel."  
  
Rachel's eyes widened at the statement, and before she could process it, Quinn was sliding within her.  
  
 _Oh fuck, that's deep._  
  
"Oh  _fuck_..." Rachel screamed and Quinn threw her head back at the feeling of being inside of Rachel, for the first time. It was a heavenly feeling, Rachel's tight walls squeezing her dick, her hands gripping Quinn's thighs harshly.  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ, Rachel…you took all of me. God, you're so tight." Quinn moaned out and she braced her hands on Rachel's hips, holding her on top of her.  
  
Rachel couldn't help but close her eyes as the tears leaked out. She felt like a fucking virgin from how  _big_  Quinn was. It was slightly painful and thick, but she had never felt so full before. Her entire body was on fire and she could barely even hear the woman moaning out on the screen.  
  
Quinn stilled with Rachel, rubbing gentle circles on her hips, pressing a kiss to her shoulder as she leaned back against her. She didn't move, allowing Rachel time to accommodate her length. Quinn kissed the side of her head, and waited a minute.  
  
She refused to disrespect Rachel.  
  
"Rachel...are you okay?"  
  
"Y...Yes...Mistress..I just needed a moment to... _adjust_. I'm fine now." Rachel breathed out. Quinn reached up to swipe the tears that had fallen from her cheeks.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Rachel let out a shaky breath, the pressure building inside of her from desire. "Y..Yes Ma'am...I'm  _o..okay_."  
  
 _I trust you._  
  
Quinn grit her teeth, her cock suffocating between Rachel's walls. "Open your eyes…I want you to keep your eyes open, Rachel…watch them…while I fuck you."  
  
Rachel cried out as Quinn gripped her hips harshly, pulling her all the way off of her, before slamming her back down. Rachel ripped her eyes open and watched the man on screen fuck the woman with her legs now on top of his shoulders.  
  
Quinn was bouncing her roughly on top of her cock, her hands on her hips and her head pressed against Rachel's. "Sit up, darling." She said hoarsely and Rachel obeyed. Rachel felt her breasts bounce as she rode Quinn's dick and she found herself barely able to keep up with the actions on the screen, because Quinn felt so good.  
  
" _Fuck Rachel_ …I wish you could see this, I wish you could see how... _beautiful_  we look together." Quinn said and Rachel moaned, reduced to incoherent slurs of satisfaction. She was so close, so close because of the denial of her orgasm before, so she started involuntarily clamping down on the Quinn's dick and Quinn choked, biting her lip.  
  
"Shit! You're choking me, Rachel. I can't even  _move_ …" Quinn struggled, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Mistress…please…fuck!  _Please_ …" Rachel moaned as the man came on screen and emptied himself into the woman.  
  
Quinn was relentless, delivering a firm smack to Rachel's ass. " _No_ …you don't come, unless I say so. You're going to obey me and you're going to take my cock, without coming until I say you can."  
  
Rachel wailed, and somehow found the strength to keep herself from coming even as Quinn traded her speed of thrusts to hard and deep, pressing directly against her  _spot_  perfectly. Tears slipped out as Rachel watched the screen, throwing her head back as the picture changed and a new brunette was being taken on her hands and knees.  
  
"Ohhh….god!" Rachel's pussy was clenching tightly and Quinn locked her jaw, her control slipping at the feeling. She knew she was getting painfully close to unleashing something quite animalistic that she didn't think Rachel was ready for. Glancing at the screen briefly, Quinn closed her eyes.  
  
"You want it like that, Rachel? You want me to fuck you like a bitch? On your hands and knees?"  
  
"Please…please M..Mistress…fuck yes!" Rachel screamed, eyes stinging and red from the force she was exerting to keep them from closing. Quinn leaned forward and rested her head on Rachel's back. She was sure that she had lost track of how long she had been inside of Rachel, still hard…still fucking her sweetly.  
  
"You want me to lose it…Rachel, fuck…I'm trying to - I'm trying to be easy on you…and you're fucking…fuck…"  
  
Quinn wrapped an arm around her waist and Rachel gasped at the sounds of the new brunette on the screen, taking it from behind. She was so close, she could feel her orgasm creeping up on her.  
  
Rachel couldn't control herself, she pulled her hand from the girl's thighs and pinched her nipple…completely forgetting Quinn's request and squeezing the blonde's dick tightly.  
  
There was a first time for everything.  
  
Quinn ripped her head from the girl's back and pushed herself to the edge of the chair, bending Rachel over harshly. "Grab your fucking ankles."  
  
Rachel held on, as Quinn started thrusting inside of her quickly.  
  
"You want to fucking  _push_  me, fine. You're going to get what you want Rachel." Quinn spoke firmly, her cock sliding deep within Rachel.  
  
"Oh…oh  _fuck_! Fuck…y..yes…Mistress,  _please_." Rachel's moans began mixing with yet another brunette's on the screen who was furiously riding the man's dick.  
  
"You like this…you like getting fucked this way. I was trying to go easy…trying to be gentle with you, but god…you just fucking  _do things_  to me…" Quinn stood, her dick still deep and Rachel bent over even further, her ass in the air and her hands still grasping at her ankles as she was sent forward with each hard thrust of Quinn's hips against her ass.  
  
"Fuckfuckfuck…" Rachel chanted, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. It became physically impossible for her to keep her eyes on the screen, but the sounds of the woman echoed in her ears.  
  
Quinn threw her head back, hair sticking to her forehead, her length ramming inside of Rachel. "I'm not going to let you come, but I am going to fuck you into unconsciousness. I'm going to fuck you so hard you see fucking  _stars_."  
  
Rachel cried out nonsense, her body shaking. Her pussy stretched with every thrust, and Quinn's balls were slapping against her ass. The sounds were erotic, and only made it harder for Rachel to obey Quinn's requests.  
  
Quinn grabbed onto Rachel's hair with one hand and swung her other hand back, smacking Rachel's ass in time with her thrusts, the flesh turning red from the contact.  
  
"M..Mistress  _please_ …fucking…oh god I'm so close! I'm fucking there…I'll do anything…Fuck! Mistress…anything, if you let me come, just p..please…ohhh!"  
  
The sound of Rachel begging and clenching around Quinn's cock as she fucked her drove Quinn to the complete brink and she gasped.  
  
"That's it Rachel…fuck sweetheart I'm about to fill you up…you begging me, knowing you won't get to come…fuck..."  
  
With one hard thrust, Quinn fell over on top of Rachel, holding her around her waist and biting her neck as she came inside of her forcefully. Rachel moaned loudly and as Quinn kept fucking her seed into her, while the screen changed above them, she buried her fingers into Quinn's ankles, her brain going fuzzy.  
  
Everything was closing in on her as Quinn continued to thrust inside of her, essence of them dripping down her legs.  
  
And then all of a sudden it happened. For the first time.  
  
Ecstasy wrapped around Rachel completely and then burst inside of her. Her stomach coiled and the walls of her pussy clenched tightly around Quinn, and finally, just as Quinn predicted,  _stars_  filled her vision.  
  
Rachel screamed, and became unaware of nothing other than the supernatural feeling going through her body. She could hear herself as if she was far away. Her screams echoing in her ears as she came, and came, and  _came_.  
  
Quinn watched Rachel, wrapping her arms around her and holding her as she writhed, her first orgasm more than powerful. Quinn was in awe.  
  
Rachel was coming so intensely that her walls had Quinn in a death grip, and Quinn was sure it had been more than five minutes.  
  
Rachel was lost in herself, in a place that she never even knew existed. Her eyes rolled back to her head and she continued to scream, desperately trying to somehow gain a hold on the shocks ripping through her body.  
  
White covered her vision and Rachel had never felt something so agonizing and sweet...she felt out of her body. She felt out of control, she felt completely out of hand.  
  
 _So good._  
  
It was never ending, just when Rachel would get a little quiet, a little calm, another wave would crash over her and she would start howling again. Quinn reached down and brushed against her clit and Rachel started to sob heavily, the fourth orgasm in a row taking her body hostage.  
  
Quinn watched Rachel spasm within her arms, the effect of her first climax  _ever,_  stripping her completely.  
  
Quinn pressed a kiss to her back and pumped slowly within her, pushing the last of the shocks out of her. Rachel gasped, tears flooding her face as the final release choked her and with a deep cry...she went limp in Quinn's arms.


	6. Trying To Come Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.
> 
> A/N: So livejournal is stupid and won’t let me cross post 5, and 6 there but 4 is up. Anyway, here’s 6, otherwise known as the infamous punishment chapter. Not too much of a rewrite here, made Quinn a bit more compassionate here as well.
> 
> BTW: This is somehow named from the Keke Palmer song, "Look At Me Now" from the movie Rags. Sometimes I amaze myself.

Rachel felt like she was soaring.  
   
High above clouds, high above real life. She could distinctly hear the soft whispers of someone, possibly her Dom in her ear, and she could still feel her limbs trembling.

Rachel felt used and twisted and… _thoroughly_  fucked. It was an addictive feeling that she wasn't ready for. She was not expecting her first orgasm to take her to the heavens. Her body felt like it would shatter with one touch, and she didn't even want to open her eyes. Partly because it was too much work, and partly because Rachel was sure that if she moved in the slightest, she would come all over again. Which would surely plummet her to her death.

Rachel was aware of something moving…and realized that it was Quinn pulling out of her. Her dick brushed against Rachel's clit and caused her to jerk awake with a long moan.  
   
It was never ending…Rachel was out of control.  
   
Tears leaked out of her eyes and every inch of her body felt as if it was hanging by a string, jostled by a simple touch. Rachel cried out as her center came in contact with the cold surface of the floor. It was like she couldn't move without feeling a spark of something…she was ruined.  
   
"Rachel."  
   
Quinn's voice came soft, but commanding. Rachel ceased all movement at the tone, and tried to gather what strength she had left to prepare for the directions that were sure to come.  
   
"On your knees."  
   
Rachel couldn't help the whimper that escaped her throat at the request. Quinn couldn't be serious. Rachel could barely find the strength to breath; did Quinn honestly think she'd be able to move into  _any_  type of position?  
   
Somewhere within her lungs, she stumbled upon the ability to speak.  
   
"M..Mistress…I...I  _can't_ …" She whispered, tears falling…her head drooping, forehead digging into the wooden floor. She was mentally torn, she wasn't hurt but she wasn't expecting to be so drained from one orgasm. Now Quinn was expecting her to do more?  
   
"Rachel -"  
   
"Please… _please_ , I know…you want me to…b..but I can't Mistress…I can't -"  
   
Rachel cried out at the feeling of hands gently pulling her up. Quinn's touch caused her to moan and sent shock waves through her body again. Quinn leaned down, hand gripping Rachel's shoulder. "I know you're tired Rachel...and you know what to say to me if you need to stop."  
   
Quinn's voice was soft, and Rachel shook her head to ensure Quinn that she was alright.    
   
 _I want this._  
   
"I asked you to do something Rachel...get on your knees." Quinn used her other hand to pull Rachel's legs into position, brushing her hand against her thighs and swiftly swatting the back of each. Rachel moaned, shutting her eyes and bringing her hands around to her back, before hanging her head. Quinn let her go and Rachel wavered on her knees.  
   
Rachel sucked in large gulps of air, her body tingling from being touched. She heard the unmistakable sound of high heels as Quinn circled her and then left to go dig through one of the glass cabinets.  
   
"You've disobeyed me, Rachel. I gave you specific orders to keep your hands on my thighs, to keep your eyes open, to not move your hips…and most importantly?"  
   
The silence was deafening.  
   
" _Not_  to orgasm."  
   
Rachel felt herself waver, confused at Quinn's tone. She sounded edgy and as the cabinet doors closed, Rachel tried to stay still. She tried not to move her thighs so that they wouldn't brush against her center. But that was nearly impossible. It was impossible not to come just from her body being overworked. Rachel heard some more shuffling and she bit her lip.  
   
"I'm disappointed in you, love. Because after you came without my permission…I asked you to kneel for me, to submit to me, as you're supposed to do at all times…and you told me no."  
   
Rachel felt her heart stop at the sound of a slam, and she jumped. Willing herself not to further disobey Quinn, she breathed through her nose as Quinn came closer.  
   
Rachel trembled.

 _"Stand."_  
   
Rachel, on shaking legs, stumbled into a standing position. She felt as if she could pass out at any moment, but now with her transgressions out the open, an eerie feeling of humiliation consumed her.  
   
"M..Mistress…I'm-"  
   
She was cut off by the feeling of a hard swat to her ass and she cried out, losing her stance and tripping forward only to be caught by Quinn.  
   
"I didn't ask you to speak Rachel...you're only making this harder on yourself."  
   
Rachel felt disappointed in herself under Quinn's tone. Her eyelids stung as Quinn pulled her back into a standing position. She was shaking now, fully understanding what she had done wrong.  
   
"You will learn not to disobey me…you will learn that your orgasms belong to me, and only me. And every time you come; it will be on my call. Do you understand me? You may speak."  
   
"Y..Yes Mistress." Rachel said with a trembling voice, a tear sliding down her nose at how upset Quinn sounded.  
   
Quinn reached for her arm and walked her across the room, before pushing her down onto a metal table pulled out from the wall. "Stretch your arms out and spread your legs."  
   
Rachel did as she was told, her body anxious for what was to come. She reached upwards and lifted her eyes to see Quinn sliding her wrists in locks. She clicked the metal restraints and they pulled her upward tightly. Quinn then backed up and dropped to her knees pulling her ankles into the same cuffs that were wrapped around the legs of the table, clicking her into place.  
   
Rachel was completely bound and spread to the table. She couldn't move and she felt nervous and hot.  
   
"You will be punished for your errors, Rachel. Because I believe that the only way you can learn how to avoid punishment, is to be punished."  
   
Rachel couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that she was about to be disciplined for having her first _orgasm_. She felt more tears fall and she barely held in a sob. It was too soon, she had just managed to deal with the agonizing amount of pleasure and now she was about to be chastised for not being able to stop it?  
   
But Rachel wasn't angry…and she wasn't terrified. She trusted Quinn, she only felt disappointed in herself.  
   
Rachel had let Quinn down, she messed up…and now she had to be punished, she understood that.  
   
Rachel tensed, feeling a hand on her back. "Rachel, you will receive fifteen strikes with the paddle. I want you to understand, that it is going to be painful…but you earned your punishment, so I expect you to take it. However, if you don't feel as if you can handle it...you are allowed to safe word. Do you accept this punishment?"  
   
Rachel shut her eyes, feeling sick at the amount of times she'd be hit…but she couldn't find it in her soul to say no. She felt like she deserved it, she felt as if she had done wrong.  
   
"Yes Mistress, I..I accept my punishment."  
   
Quinn took a step back her eyes hard, and she gripped the handle of the wooden weight. Bracing a firm hand against the Rachel's lower back, she prepared her.

Rachel could feel her heart hammering in her ears as silence engulfed them. Quinn softened her touch and rubbed her thumb against her skin. "Relax..."  
   
Rachel let out a sigh, shutting her eyes and willing her body to calm down. She focused on the feeling of Quinn's hand against her back and sank into the touch, feeling her body calm down. Quinn studied Rachel's body, watching it become less tense. Once she was sure that Rachel was completely calm, she brought the small paddle up and the wood cracked against Rachel's left cheek.  
   
Rachel howled, her ears ringing at the immense pain. She dug her fingernails into her palms and laid her face sideways on the cool metal of the table, feeling her ass heat up just from the first strike.  
   
Quinn blinked before cracking the wood down a second and quick third against the same side, watching as Rachel's head jerked and she let out a sob. It was heartbreaking to see her in such pain, and she knew it was a lot for her first punishment, but she had to set an example. Rachel felt more tears fall as the paddle came down a fourth and fifth time, this time on the right cheek.  
   
Nothing about her punishment seemed erotic, yet Rachel somehow found herself wet between her legs which was mentally draining.

 

Being spanked a little was sexy, but she didn't really understand how legitimate pain could turn her on. 

 

This was definitely pain. 

But despite how much it hurt, she knew she deserved it. Rachel had been in the wrong and the only thing she could do now to make up for it was take the punishment she had earned for herself.

As blows six and seven came, hard enough to push the metal table forward, Rachel actually screamed.   
   
Quinn had alternated her strikes, sending pressure up Rachel's back and throughout her body. It was as if the pain was in shockwaves, bouncing off each other in a syncopated rhythm. Rachel pressed her face into the metal table as without warning, the eighth swing of Quinn's arm came. Rachel drew blood from the force of biting into her lip at the pain. Rachel was breathing hard, choking on air as she tried to accept the feeling of the wood on her sore ass. It was so much, but she needed it to learn.  
   
Rachel  _wanted_  to learn.  
   
However her feelings were consuming her. The sensitivity of being thoroughly punished was creating system overload and despite the desire to please the beautiful blonde, as the ninth strike cracked both of her cheeks at once, Rachel started to plead.  
   
"Stop! P...Please  _stop_ …I'm sorry M...Mistress, I'm so sorry I disobeyed you…I won't do it a..again, I promise…just please stop! Please don't hit me anymore…please, I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm  _so sorry_!"  
   
Quinn breathed through her nose feeling her resolve weaken, almost halting her actions, before clenching her jaw and bringing her arm up for the tenth strike.  
   
" _Wicked, Wicked_! Fucking W…" Rachel sobbed the word out, tears soaking the metal table before she heard the paddle drop to the floor with a clatter and her restraints click open.  
   
Rachel sank onto the table, unable to move before she felt hands reaching for her. She cried as Quinn softly caressed her burning cheeks, leaning over Rachel and pressing soft kisses to her hair.  
   
"Shh, you're okay Rachel. You're  _okay_ …"  
   
"I'm s...sorry…I'm so  _sorry_ …" Rachel sobbed.  
   
Quinn rose up, turning and hugging Rachel to her chest. Quinn ran her hands through the silky brown locks feeling Rachel's knees buckling, causing her to sag into her embrace, and Quinn dipped to lift her bridal style.  
   
Rachel curled into her, clutching her white shirt tightly and sobbing into the material. "I'm sorry…Quinn…"  
   
Rachel was distraught and aching all over from punishment, pain and pleasure. She had reached her maximum. Rachel didn't know what to do, she felt completely vulnerable. She couldn't even find the strength to feel weak.  
   
It was suffocating her, and she took sharp breaths as the Quinn carried her from the playroom, into another.  
   
Rachel was losing air through her lungs and struggling to gain more, as Quinn took a seat and rocked her.  
   
"It's alright Rachel, you're alright. Breathe…everything's alright." Quinn had seen many new subs go into shock, but not like this…not so intensely. It was frightening and fascinating at the same time. The only conclusion as to why anyone would be this fragile after a session besides it being their first, was because of an immense amount of mental connection to the role that was being played.  
   
Rachel was connected mentally and had been stripped of control so fast that she hadn't had time to grasp it, and now she was going through culture shock.  
   
Rachel couldn't calm down. She could distinctly hear Quinn. Rachel could feel the woman threading her fingers through her matted brown locks, and speaking to her.  
   
Quinn stared down at the disheveled girl, taking in the sight of her. Rachel was clutching the material of her shirt fiercely and begging Quinn to forgive her, it made Quinn gaze at her in wonder. This was definitely something that many Doms did not have the pleasure of having.  
   
However, here she was. Giving herself to Quinn in the most vulnerable way you could possibly ever give yourself to someone.  
   
"Rachel…darling, I forgive you…you're forgiven." Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear, pressing a kiss there, feeling her sniffle into her chest as tears soaked through the white. Quinn stood, and entered Rachel's bathroom. She shifted Rachel so that her legs were wrapped tightly around her waist as they walked.  
   
It was an insanely intimate sight. Rachel, with her arms secured around Quinn's neck and legs locking her into place. It was as if Rachel couldn't _bear_ to let go of the woman that she had only known for a week.  
   
Quinn gripped her thighs lightly with one hand, and with the other she reached towards a glass cabinet easily finding the bottle she was looking for.  
   
Rachel tensed, hearing a cabinet close and she gripped Quinn tighter.  
   
"No, no, Rachel…it's  _fine_ , it's just oil. It's for you. It's so that your skin doesn't crack, it soothes the ache." Quinn said as she backed up to sit on the edge of the large tub. Rachel sucked in a breath of air, nodding as Quinn poured the ointment into her hands.  
   
She rubbed the substance together, before placing her hands on the bruised ass cheeks, gently running her fingers over the skin. Rachel whimpered at the slight pain, gasping as it ached.  
   
"I know it hurts…I know it does…but it's going to feel better soon, I promise." Quinn spoke as she massaged the substance into the damaged skin. Rachel was gripping her strongly, tears still silently sliding down her cheeks and nose. Quinn took a gentle time with the application,  and lifted Rachel with one hand to apply the oil to her damaged thighs.  
   
Rachel was going to have quite the time sitting down for the next few days. It was enough to damage the skin without cracking, to leave a sting when in contact with any type of surface, but not enough to hurt her for a long period of time.  
   
It was all very new and challenging for Quinn, to punish this beautiful girl.  
   
No Dom really truthfully enjoyed punishing their sub…but it was necessary sometimes for them to understand the right way to behave. It was common knowledge to the community, and many were happy to comply with the unspoken boundary of a sub and it's punishing Dom. Punishment was something that was bound to happen…because a sub, especially one as inexperienced as Rachel, was eventually bound to mess up in some way.  
   
Rachel laid her head on Quinn's shoulder, as she began to feel exhausted from their activities.  
   
Quinn felt Rachel become heavy in her arms. She lifted her weary body and carried her out of the bathroom, hearing quiet whimpers escape the slightly parted lips.  
   
"I know Rachel…I know you're tired, sweetheart." Quinn whispered, afraid to disturb her. She stepped up to the bed and sat Rachel on the edge, moving and feeling her limply let go, eyes closing. Quinn stepped around to the dresser and without shame pulled out a set of underwear, white cotton, to put on Rachel's body.  
   
Quinn laid it on top of the dresser before stepping around the room to enter the huge closet. She pulled out a white nightgown from one of the racks…long and soft to accommodate Rachel's bruises.  
   
Quinn turned to see Rachel, sprawled across the comforter, peacefully asleep.  
   
She looked serene…beautiful in a way that Quinn had never come in contact with before. Rachel was something to behold, a sight that many would probably never have the fortune to see.  
   
Smiling softly at the sub, Quinn stepped over to Rachel and dressed her for bed carefully, before lifting her to lie fully on the mattress, blankets tucking her in.  
   
Stepping back to admire Rachel once more, Quinn set her mouth in a firm line, before turning to leave the room.

 

* * *

  
As Rachel dragged her eyes open, her blurred vision slowly slipped into focus. Scratching her head and wincing at the sore roots, she glanced up at the clock on the wall above her.  
   
It was seven thirty in the evening which meant that she had slept the entire day away.  
   
That was absolutely mortifying.  
   
Rachel hadn't done anything like that since she was in college; drunk from cast parties and nursing a sickening hangover that made her wish she wasn't even born. Now she was hung over from something else. Something much stronger than alcohol. And Rachel was still tingling, aching from it.

Rachel's entire body felt sore and heavy. She liked it though; the feeling of being full…of being a part of something. 

It was still consuming her, even after six hours. All Rachel could hear in her ears were the cracks of the paddle on her ass and thighs, and the sobs that followed. Then she remembered how powerful it was. She remembered how wonderful it felt to be cherished the way Quinn had cherished her.  
   
Not to mention she couldn't stop blushing at the thought of Quinn inside of her.  
   
Rachel never imagined a woman could work her body the way Quinn had. It was different, surreal even, but it didn't bother her. Rachel was more concerned with how... _skilled_  Quinn had been. There was no way in hell anyone was going to live up to Quinn, and that was what it was all about, experiencing something that she hadn't ever dreamed of.  
   
Closing her eyes at the memory of Quinn inside of her, Rachel felt her clit and ass ache simultaneously, and she realized how sensitive she still was.  
   
Sliding a curious hand down under the sheets and her gown she jerked at the feeling of her own hand. "Fuck…" She whispered as the jolt of electricity shot through her body.  
   
It was like Rachel was back in the playroom, begging her Mistress to let her orgasm, although being instructed not to. Tilting her head back, Rachel bit her lip as she was suddenly filled with energy. Wetness dripped from her folds and she couldn't believe how turned on she was…she couldn't believe how badly she yearned for more after everything Quinn had put her through just hours before.  
   
It was like her body couldn't stop, like Rachel had been awakened by an unknown force that was keeping her open, literally.  
   
Rachel screwed her eyes shut and spread her legs, pulling her gown up and circling her clit with fervor, absolutely clueless as to what to do…having never masturbated before, but desperate for something…anything.  
   
Choking out a sob at the feeling, Rachel opened her stinging eyes to look down at her fingers, working her red and swollen bud. She was so aroused it hurt her. The memory of Quinn behind her fucking her, even paddling her ass made her want more.  
   
"Fuck Quinn…"  
   
Rachel winced at the sting of her bare ass against the sheets, but ignored the pain as she tried to create some sort of friction between her legs. She was soaking her fingers, trying to remember how Quinn had worked her own skilled hands over her earlier that day in the dark room.  
   
Rachel felt tears well up in her eyes, and she yanked the strap of her dress down. Squeezing her breast, Rachel pinched her nipple harshly and moaned at the sensations that shot straight to her center. She clenched her eyes shut remembering how close she had been for so long in that chair with Quinn while watching those videos.  
   
"Please…please…please…" Rachel whimpered. She was so vulnerable...so desperate for release, for Quinn's _permission_ to have release.  
   
Rachel's ears tuned in on movement and she opened her eyes, tears falling, to see Quinn standing in her doorway with glazed eyes.  
   
Watching her.  
   
Rachel knew how embarrassing it should have been, but everything felt so good, and the sight of Quinn staring at her as she tried to fuck herself while thinking of her, only made her moan louder. Quinn took quick strides at the sound and stepped to the side of the bed, leaning onto it with her knee, wrenching Rachel's thighs apart to see what she was doing to herself.  
   
Quinn didn't say a word, just focused her hazel eyes on Rachel's hand, fucking herself almost deliriously. Quinn licked her lips, before moving her darkened eyes to Rachel's face.  
   
"I..I…can't get it…I can't…" Rachel whined, almost in hysterics, staring desperately at her own pussy. It was glistening and swollen, and the sight caused Rachel to sob harder. Quinn marveled at Rachel, who had her ass spanked raw hours before, now begging for her sixth orgasm of the day.  
   
"Rachel look at me."  
   
Rachel continued to circle her clit before staring at Quinn's face. Quinn stared back at her hard. "What do you want?"  
   
"Fuck…everything… _anything_ …I need it so bad…please…"  
   
Quinn couldn't and wouldn't touch her. Not outside of play. She heard Rachel call out her name earlier as she had been approaching the door, not Mistress.  
   
"Rachel…tell me what you want."  
   
Rachel locked dark eyes on her.  
   
" _More_ , Mistress."  
   
Quinn slipped two long fingers inside of Rachel, pressed her forehead against hers, and buried her other hand in the messy brown locks. She fucked Rachel fast and Rachel wrapped both of her hands around Quinn's neck, meeting her thrusts desperately. Rachel cried out in both pain from her stinging ass, and pleasure from her folds swallowing Quinn's fingers.  
   
"Oh fuck me…oh god…oh yes," Rachel moaned wantonly.

She _needed_ to come.  
   
Quinn silently watched Rachel thrash around, flicking her thumb over her clit and feeling Rachel's thighs shake around her.  
   
"Yes, fuck… _fuck_!" Rachel was humping Quinn's fingers with no shame, a third sliding its way into her hole and brushing against the spot that seemed like the gateway to absolute _heaven_. Rachel's legs locked up and she arched into Quinn who marveled at the sight of Rachel unraveling for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.  
   
Quinn knew she would never get enough of this... _ever_.  
   
Rachel grasped at the pillows behind her, throwing her head from side to side and screaming how 'close' she was. Quinn continued to fuck her with no words.

Quinn leaned down and licked at Rachel's neck, before biting down and flicking her thumb against her clit simultaneously.  
   
" _Come_ , Rachel."  
   
Quinn caught Rachel around the waist as she arched into her, mouth open in a silent scream. Rachel completely shattered, her folds holding Quinn's fingers in a vice grip. Quinn was _mesmerized_ by the sight.  
   
It was the most amazing thing Quinn had ever seen. It was as if there was nothing else around Rachel, nothing else that could penetrate the force of her sweet release, and Quinn was captured by the absolute beauty of it. Quinn was still drinking in the sight of Rachel's shaking form, when sound finally filtered through her lungs and she crashed into the cushions with a choked sob.  
   
"Oh my…s..so…fucking, so g..good…so…fucking… _good_."  
   
Quinn gazed at Rachel. There was a light sheen of sweat covering her body while soft whimpers of pleasure escaped her parted lips as she came down from her high. Rachel slowly opened her stinging eyes and looked at Quinn. Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's cheek, brushing her thumb over the skin under her eye. Rachel gasped at the feeling of Quinn moving her fingers against her sensitive folds.  
   
"Mistress please…I..I'm too-"  
   
"Rachel…I know. We're finished love. I'm just pulling out, that's all…" Quinn said softly, reassurance in her freckled eyes.  
   
Quinn slid her fingers out easily, and Rachel whimpered at the loss. Quinn focused on her while sliding the fingers, slick with Rachel's essence, between her lips with a small smile.  
   
Rachel felt a draft pick up across her center and she moaned quietly at the sight of the woman, tasting her for the first time. Rachel felt the first sudden urge to press her lips against Quinn's.  
   
"You taste wonderful, Rachel."  
   
Rachel sat up and hissed at the pain of her ass sliding against the cotton material of her gown. Quinn leaned back, and pulled her slip down gently. "You need to take some medicine for that…otherwise it's going to continue to hurt." Rachel moved to rise from the bed but Quinn stopped her, standing to her full height.  
   
"No, I'll get you some. I was actually going to bring you dinner anyway…but I got a little distracted." Quinn said with a chuckle, and Rachel blushed, brushing a strand of brown hair off of her forehead.  
   
"I'm sorry, I just woke up and I couldn't stop myself…everything is...it's a little overwhelming." Rachel admitted softly and Quinn smiled knowingly.  
   
"I understand Rachel. We have a lot to discuss, but let me bring you dinner first. You need to eat and take something for your bottom." Quinn said with finality and she left the room, closing the door behind her.  
   
Rachel took a moment to slowly swing her legs over the side of the mattress, and attempt to stand. The humiliation from the moment that just passed was settling within her. She'd thought after having someone inside of her, providing her with multiple orgasms, that she'd be comfortable with them doing just about anything.

However there was still that daunting embarrassment from being caught desperately _masturbating_.  
   
Rachel stood in the full length mirror and examined herself. She looked thoroughly debauched. She ran a hand through her sweaty locks, pulling lightly on the strands, feeling the soreness in her scalp. All of a sudden, Quinn entered carrying a silver tray that held an array of things including her food, a glass of wine, a glass of water, and two small light blue pills.  
   
"Sit Rachel," Quinn spoke and Rachel made her way back to the soft confines of her bed, her sore ass rubbing against her nightgown again.  
   
Rachel breathed in deeply at the feeling and glanced at Quinn who smiled softly. "It won't hurt forever, it'll just feel like that when you sit down for the next couple of days."  
   
Rachel winced as she made herself comfortable, "I never want the paddle again."  
   
Quinn laughed and set Rachel's tray on the bedside table next to her. "Believe it or not there are far worse implements for punishment; the paddle is just the one I prefer because it leaves a good memory."  
   
If the constant ache in her ass served as a memory, Rachel wondered what a small reminder felt like. And if there were far worse punishments, what could you possibly do to earn them? It was all very overwhelming and Rachel couldn't help but feel that she was in over her head, the pleasure keeping her from feeling detached. It only made her yearn for more.  
   
Quinn stood and Rachel noticed the slight tent in her pants. Rachel's eyes widened considerably and she glanced up at Quinn, who pulled the chair from the far side of the room to sit next to the bed. She followed Rachel's eyes and chuckled. Rachel locked eyes with her and shook her head apologetically.  
   
"Quinn...oh my - I'm so sorry. I didn't know I affected you –"  
   
"Rachel, you've been affecting me since you spilled wine all over my dress. This is nothing." Quinn spoke, sitting down and reaching for the glass of water and pills. Rachel took them from her, still feeling guilty.  
   
"I could make it up to you…or you could tell me to or something…I feel terrible –"  
   
Quinn reached forward and pressed a finger to Rachel's plump lips, "Enough Rachel. My focus was on your pleasure, not mine. Now, take these pills so we can talk more about what happened today."  
   
Rachel threw the pills back and swallowed a gulp of water down. "What did I just take?"  
   
"Ecstasy." Quinn deadpanned and Rachel spit a little water down onto her white gown.  
   
"What?"  
   
Quinn grinned.  
   
"I'm just kidding Rachel. I am actually capable of a joke every now and then, you know." Rachel looked nervously at Quinn and set the water down, feeling embarrassed by the mirth in her facial expression.  
   
"It's Advil. It helps, I promise." Quinn said and Rachel nodded reaching for her plate. "I hope you like ravioli…Faye rolled them herself for you."  
   
"Wow…that's too much trouble; you'll have to tell her thank you for me…" She said softly to Quinn who continued to smile at her, before leaning back in her chair.  
   
Rachel stabbed a fork into her food and allowed her eyes to subtly take in the woman.  
   
Her white oxford was replaced with a red t-shirt, but her loose black slacks remained. Her boots continued to glisten with the patent leather, as she rested the weight of her feet on the backs of her spike.  
   
"Rachel…"  
   
Rachel brought her eyes quickly back to Quinn's at the sound of her name and she swallowed her ravioli down, barely managing not to choke.  
   
Quinn sat up straight and crossed her hands and legs. "First I want to apologize for my out of control behavior today."  
   
Rachel looked confusedly at the woman, not remembering anything worthy of her apologizing for. "I should have stopped when you disobeyed me and I should have immediately punished you. Instead…something came over me and I guess I got lost in the essence of...well...you."  
   
Rachel was taken aback by the statement. She didn't understand what type of effect she could have that would cause someone to lose control.  
   
"I lost my structure as a Dom, and I've never had that problem before…I guess it comes with you being special," Quinn smiled, suddenly losing her controlled expression. "I've never reacted that way with anyone."  
   
Rachel blushed at the words, burning with arousal at the memories of being brought to the brink over and over again at the hand of her Mistress.  
   
"However, you never have to worry about it happening again, so I hope you can accept my apology and still have the desire to continue our arrangement." Quinn said with sincere eyes.  
   
"I don't understand how you lost control…but I guess that's why I'm in training, right?" Rachel said with a soft laugh and Quinn raised an eyebrow.  
   
Rachel tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear and twirled her fork around the ravioli. "I wasn't aware that you lost control, Quinn…but I accept your apology. I honestly didn't know I created an 'essence'...so I'm sorry it's so consuming."  
   
Quinn grinned and scooted to the edge of her seat, placing a hand on her thigh.  
   
"Never apologize for being you…Rachel. You are unbelievably exquisite and beautiful in every way. If I could've, I would have spent all day worshiping you. However, I had to control myself otherwise you wouldn't have been able to walk from how hard I would have fucked you."  
   
Rachel's eyelids fluttered close at the confession, and she sucked in a breath. "W..What's wrong with that?"  
   
Quinn bit her lip, laughing at Rachel's eagerness. "Nothing. Trust me, Rachel…when I'm ready to lose control and you're prepared for it, it will happen. But today was about easing you into things. I want you to be comfortable with the lifestyle, and more importantly I want to make sure you're comfortable with me. I'm sure it felt very different having sex with a woman...especially one with a different setup."  
   
Rachel swallowed at the thought of Quinn's "setup" and licked her lips unconsciously. Quinn stared at her curiously. "How did you feel about it?"  
   
"About your…um… _thing_?"  
   
Quinn laughed, "Thing? It's a penis Rachel, that's what I call it. Unless you prefer cock…or dick?"  
   
Rachel blushed further.  
   
Quinn stifled her laughter. "Okay, yes, my...thing…how did you feel about it?"  
   
 _I'm in love._  
   
"I…told you I don't have a problem with it, Quinn."  
   
"Yes, but that was before I started fucking you with it, Rachel."  
   
Rachel bit her lip, the feeling of Quinn fucking her still fresh in her memories.  
   
"How did you feel about it being inside of you? Do you think you could have used more of a warning?" Quinn asked bluntly, and Rachel shivered.  
   
"I..I…Quinn, no. I was surprised, but it...it turned me on more, it didn't upset me." Rachel said quietly, and Quinn watched her suddenly grow bashful.  
   
"Rachel, I understand that this is a little forward. But I just want to make sure that you're okay. I don't ever want to put you in a position that you feel uncomfortable with and I want you to tell me if I make you feel that way at any time. Believe it or not, you're the one in control here...not me."  
   
Rachel nodded, "I was comfortable with it, Quinn…but, I um…I would liked to...to have..seen it."  
   
It gave her a dirty feeling…stating out loud how she wanted to be able to see what she was being fucked with. She had been fine with getting fucked and cuffed and beaten, that actually felt amazing, but talking about it was another story. An entirely _different_ story.  
   
Quinn raised both of her eyebrows at the confession and sat back in her chair. "You would like to see it?"  
   
"Um…yeah. I hope it's not creepy or anything…but ever since you told me, I've-I've...wondered what it looks like."  
   
Rachel suddenly found herself staring at the crotch of Quinn's pants and moved her eyes away quickly.  
   
"I'm sorry."  
   
"Stop apologizing, Rachel. I understand the curiosity and next time I will definitely take that into consideration. Okay?" Quinn said with understanding eyes, and a small grin.  
   
"Okay."  
   
Rachel looked down at her fingers before setting the empty plate on the bedside table. She looked up at Quinn meaningfully. "It felt incredible, Quinn. I was satisfied in ways I never imagined. But the feelings were so strong and I was... _coming_  so hard, and I couldn't get a grip on what was happening to me. I don't really understand...is that normal?"  
   
Quinn smiled.  
   
"Rachel, most submissive's go through a bit of "culture shock" when realizing the depth of their submissive nature. You've never realized before now how responsive your body is to submitting, so with the knowledge of just how much you want to submit, your release becomes stronger than anything you will ever experience. I've never seen a reaction as powerful as yours, but I know it only means that I was right about you…being so natural."  
   
Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "Natural?"  
   
"You're submissive side came naturally, and overwhelmingly so. It left you vulnerable. So when you let go…you allowed yourself to be completely stripped of your own control, which is why your release was so strong." Quinn shook her head in amazement.  
   
"It was beautiful. You may not have felt this way, but you were completely aware of what was going on and you accepted the part of you that _wanted_ to give up control. It's something that I personally don't think many subs have full understanding of at the beginning. This is never about how much control the Dom has, it's about all the control the sub has. You know that you have to give me the control, I can't just take it." Quinn said and Rachel felt herself grow nervous at the revelation that she somehow was a step further than she thought she was.  
   
"Is it... _bad_ that I am already there? That…I already have that quality or whatever?"  
   
Quinn ran a hand through her soft hair and smiled. "It's a little off-putting...but it pleases me to know that you have that natural quality, Rachel."  
   
Rachel nodded and felt the submissive part of her swell with pride at the ability that shined brightly through her without her even realizing it. But the pride was short lived at the memory of how she had disobeyed her.  
   
"I'm sorry again about disobeying you Quinn –"  
   
"Rachel, play is over. There are no more apologies necessary…you accepted your punishment, it's over."  
   
Rachel nodded and looked at her expensive comforter and Quinn followed her gaze. "Rachel, how did you feel about your punishment?"  
   
Rachel looked away from her, confused and shocked that Quinn honestly wanted to know her opinion on her punishment. Was that even allowed? And hadn't it been obvious? She had no choice in the matter…yet she couldn't even handle what she clearly deserved.  
   
Quinn reached out and placed the pads of her fingers on her chin, pulling her to face her. "Rachel, it's alright to tell me how you felt about your punishment. Like I said, we're not in play right now…I'm just Quinn…and you're Rachel, we're adults and we're talking about the lifestyle that we lead. I want to know what you think."  
   
Rachel studied her genuine look of interest and she took a deep breath.  
   
"I honestly was...shocked at first. It was such a serious punishment for my first offense, but I was disappointed in myself once I realized what I had done. Despite my fear of how much the paddle was going to hurt, I truly believed that I deserved what I was getting. That's what really hurt, but I willed myself to take it because I didn't want to upset you any further…but it hurt so badly, Quinn. Yet at the same time…" Rachel swallowed and looked into Quinn's eyes.  
   
"I..I..was… _aroused_  by the paddling...and that really confused me Quinn."  
   
Quinn smiled and softly trailed her fingers over the girl's lips, before pulling her hand away. "It's not an uncommon thing to take some pleasure from pain, Rachel. You were already oversensitive from the extreme nature of your first orgasm…excuse me, your first _five_ orgasms, and your intense connection to being a sub left you a little aroused with the idea of being punished for being bad."  
   
Quinn trailed her fingers across the skin of Rachel's neck, before sliding them to her shoulder. "It heightened your senses, and I assume it will always be like that no matter how hard it hurts because you are connected to the thought of belonging to me. I completely understand Rachel. It's all very new and fascinating to me as well...but it's a part of what I saw in you that night at the restaurant. All a part of the potential that you have to be a fantastic sub, Rachel. Possibly the perfect sub."  
   
 _Perfect_.  
   
Rachel felt her heart rate speed up at how simple it was for Quinn to apply that word to her.  
   
"T..Thank you Quinn…" Rachel said quietly and Quinn licked her lips.  
   
"You're welcome Rachel." Quinn squeezed her shoulder. "You know it was hard for me to punish you so harshly for the first time…but your behavior was disobedient and I want you to learn that more than anything you will have consequences for your defiant actions no matter what and no matter how good the pleasure may be. It is an important lesson of training." Quinn said firmly.  
   
"I understand Quinn…I'm sorry for using my safe word, I didn't even know if it would work. I tried to take the punishment…but I just couldn't." Rachel said honestly and Quinn smiled.  
   
"Rachel never apologize for using your safe word. We both agree that it was a pretty tough punishment for your first session…and any sub would have stopped way earlier than you did, but you took it remarkably well."  
   
Rachel managed a smile despite the discomfort that rang through her ass at the memory. "I was happy that I was right in my assessment that you could handle it. You actually are learning incredibly fast, and that pleases me. I have complete confidence that after this session, you'll start to understand the importance of control. And once that happens…things will be different, even stronger than what you experienced today, even more pleasurable." Quinn finished with a husky voice and Rachel shivered at the thought of anything being more powerful than the wave of ecstasy that crashed over her the way it did that day.  
   
Quinn caught the trembling, and as the goose bumps rose on Rachel's arm, she trailed her fingers softly over the skin. It caused Rachel to bite her bottom lip and she closed her eyes briefly before opening them.  
   
Quinn stood, reaching for her tray of finished food and untouched wine. "Drink more of your wine."  
   
Rachel picked up the glass and sipped it before setting it down on the table.  
   
"I'm sorry again, for my loss of control. I promise it won't happen again, Rachel…"  
   
Rachel waved her hands at Quinn, rolling her eyes at the apology that left her lips for the umpteenth time that evening. Smiling at an amused Quinn, she tucked herself into her comforter for the night.  
   
"It's fine, Quinn. Stop apologizing."  
   
"Are you sure you'd like to move forward?"  
   
Rachel blanched visibly at the thought of the incredible feelings being gone so soon and she nodded her head. "Of course, I'm absolutely comfortable with moving forward Quinn…I trust you."  
   
Quinn smiled at the words and bent down to kiss Rachel's forehead. "Good, get some rest, Rachel."  
   
Rachel sipped her wine and licked her lips at the taste. As Quinn turned to leave the room Rachel's words halted her. "Thank you for talking to me about things."  
   
Quinn turned around and faced Rachel with a smile.  
   
"I'm always here to talk to you. That's the art of having someone's trust…and doing right by it."  
   
Rachel glowed at the words, the fluttering returning in her stomach at Quinn's revelation and she sat her wine down, sliding further underneath her covers. "Goodnight Quinn."  
   
Quinn hit the lights and pulled the door closed, smiling to herself before whispering, "Goodnight Rachel."


	7. Rose Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters, all rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.
> 
> A/N: Here's chapter 7, but before I allow you guys to go on and read I would like to reiterate that I am not editing and re-posting this story for the purposes of justifying anything or pleasing anyone. I am editing this story because I didn't meet my beta until chapter 13. I have gone through many changes as a writer with her help, and I realized that I need to apply what I have learned from her to the the chapters prior to that. This story was really only a rough draft when I posted it and when I went back to read what I had written I realized that I didn't like a lot of what I saw. There were plenty of ways to better myself and the content and I wanted to do that. Leaving fanfiction.net allowed me that opportunity. I want you loyal readers to enjoy this, and I hate to make you guys wait so long, but I would much rather you wait an eternity for a chapter that's well written and has a more clear concept than some poorly developed and loosely edited material. I am doing this to make this story better, not only for the readers who are so deeply interested in this lifestyle, but also for myself. :)
> 
> Now, with that being said. I do love when you guys comment and point out the re-writes and what you like about them. Keep them coming as the chapters are posted, please? Also these four updates are dedicated to a loyal reader of mine, Kasy :) I know your birthday has passed and I'm way late, but I talked to Sophia and I decided to dedicate these updates to you, love! You've been one of the most encouraging and patient readers that I cherish (see what I did there?) and I want you to know that I appreciate you, and so does Sophia! Love you, muah! Enjoy this huge update!
> 
> BTW: This chapter is named after the Nick Jonas song of the same title.

Rachel loved  _everything_  about living on Quinn's estate.  
  
It was a beautiful piece of land that left Rachel breathless every time she looked out of her window. However, the lack of familiarity left Rachel clueless as to what to do when she was alone.  
  
And she was  _very_  alone.  
  
At least until Quinn got home from working in the city.  
  
It was a luxurious feeling. Rachel was able to wake up when she wanted to, do nothing, and not have to worry about scrounging up money to pay bills. However at this point, Rachel had become bored out of her mind by the time she finished lunch.  
  
Naturally as a cure to her dull schedule, Rachel decided to embrace her nosiness by exploring the home to her heart's content. Rachel also hoped that with her wandering, she'd stop thinking fluidly about the way Quinn felt against her,  _inside_  of her.  
  
A couple of days had passed since their first session of play and Rachel still felt tingly and sore on her backside from the activities. The sensitivity of her body had decreased, finally allowing her to produce more controlled desires than the ones that plagued her thoughts days before. Although, she was still working on containing the lust she felt every time Quinn looked at her  _that_  way.  
  
Of course, Quinn made sure to look at her  _that_  way, every chance she got.  
  
Quinn's work schedule had gotten unusually busy, and forced her to cut their interactions short. It left Rachel with minimum contact and she could only count two times she had actually seen Quinn.  
  
Both times they shared short words, and small smiles.  
  
It was more than a little unusual to live with someone, belong to them intimately, yet remain completely unattached. Rachel couldn't find a time in her life when she'd considered this type of relationship, and as she let the warm water drip out of the golden shower head onto her face, she tried to understand the emotional detachment that Quinn seemed to have, for the thousandth time.  
  
She couldn't.  
  
Rachel honestly had no clue what could have brought this insanely beautiful, caring woman to the place that she was in. Maybe she just had trouble introducing people to her lifestyle? Rachel could definitely see many women rejecting her sexual desires.  
  
Not to mention her  _special_  physique.  
  
While Rachel fantasized about how beautiful Quinn was, she could only imagine how many women had turned Quinn away because they simply couldn't appreciate how  _unique_  she was. Rachel knew there were women out there who were cruel enough to call Quinn names and accuse her of being abnormal.  
  
Quinn was anything but.  
  
She was the complete embodiment of grace. She was was the definition of beauty. Sensual with every touch and word, Quinn enticed Rachel more every single day.  
  
It made Rachel flush with embarrassment.  
  
Finally leaving the bathroom, Rachel moved around her room while drying her brown locks by towel. Running her fingers through her unusually long hair, Rachel heard a ringing in the distance.  
  
After a moment of confusion, she realized it was her cell phone.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Rachel rushed to the device, having an epiphany that she had been an hour away from her home and family for three days without  _any_  contact.  
  
There was bound to be total chaos regarding her friends. They loved her so much that they couldn't function more than five minutes without knowing if she was okay.  
  
It had been 72 hours.  
  
Rummaging through one of her three bags, she located the bedazzled flip phone and answered with an out of breath, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is this Rachel Barbra Berry? I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Noah Puckerman."  
  
Rachel laughed. "Really?"  
  
"You might not remember this either, but three days ago we were living together and then you dropped off of the face of the planet." He said.  
  
Rachel sighed guiltily. "Are you done, drama queen?"  
  
Noah scoffed, returning to his normal voice. "Where the fuck have you been little Jew?"  
  
"Busy Noah. It's been really hectic around here, moving into a new house requires getting settled you know..." Rachel laughed internally at her own statement.  
  
"Getting settled" meant being fucked into oblivion, because that totally took up an extensive amount of time and energy.  
  
Noah didn't waste any time. "How was the sex? She any good on her word?"  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes, "Well  _gosh_ , Noah. I really miss you too, the house is amazing thanks for asking."  
  
He laughed, "I miss you. What's the house like?"  
  
Rachel exited her room, eyeing the high ceilings. "Big, luxurious,  _white_..." She trailed off.  
  
"Damn, so you're not in the city?" Puck questioned.  
  
"No, about an hour and a half out. I'm not even sure if I'm still in New York, it's just too damn green." Rachel glanced out of an open window at the blue sky.  
  
She didn't get this view living in a small apartment in the city. You didn't get to look out at a field of nature. It was all tall towers, taxis, and stoplights.  
  
Rachel loved it though.  
  
"Missing the skyscrapers, yet?" Noah's deep voice rang through the phone and Rachel smiled.  
  
"A little. But I should be in town in a week or two, maybe. I'm not sure what the boundaries are." Rachel rolled her eyes, envisioning Noah furrowing his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Boundaries? I thought you said you weren't her slave, Rach?"  
  
Rachel laughed. "I'm not, nor will I ever be. But I am her submissive, and I am in training right now. In other words, I'm still learning and I want to make sure I've got my ducks in a row, I doubt I'll be leaving until that's over."  
  
"You're okay with that?" Noah's voice was uncertain, most likely still misinterpreting Rachel's words as the definition of slave.  
  
"I'm perfectly okay with that. I won't have much to do anyway, so it shouldn't be that hard to follow her conditions. She told me that she doesn't have control over me outside of play and of course she told me she doesn't think it's necessary for me to work, but I'll still be auditioning. It's all very comfortable." Rachel said.  
  
Noah laughed, "Play?"  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes, making her way down the staircase, and landing at the front door.  
  
"That's the proper term for what we do. Quinn has the ability to initiate play whenever she wants. So I have to be ready to respond. It's a part of our agreement, and a little bit nerve wrecking because I never know when she's going to be ready...she's incredibly smooth and... _stealth_...it keeps me on edge." Rachel answered with a shiver.  
  
"So...how's the sex? Or should I say...' _play with Mistress Fabray_?'" Puck asked.  
  
Rachel chuckled. "Have I mentioned you're an idiot? That sounds like a bad porno title."  
  
Puck laughed out loud. "What can I say? I just fucking  _reek_  of creativity."  
  
Rachel stepped out onto the front porch.  
  
"I'm sure you do,  _loser_. Anyway to answer your question, the sex is...absolutely amazing. We've only gone into the playroom once but...wow, Noah." Rachel said honestly, blushing at the memory.  
  
"Damn Rachel, you sound like you're about to have an orgy just  _thinking_  about it."  
  
Rachel laughed, taking in the estate as she casually traveled along the stone sidewalk. "It was...more than I ever thought it would be."  
  
Literally. Six orgasms, 15 blows, and an  _array_  of arousal. The numbers were mind-blowing.  
  
"Who would have thought that innocent little Rachel Berry wanted to be spanked and fucked?" Noah purred.  
  
"Noah, it's more than that. It's more than...kinky sex. There's an emotional connection and when it comes to Quinn, it's even  _more_  than that. She's so controlled and  _firm_. It makes me crazy. It's like I hang on to every word when she talks and I feel everything everywhere. She's just...I don't know..." Rachel trailed off, bending down to pick a rose from a growing bush.  
  
" _Dominant_?"  
  
She could hear him smirking.  
  
"Obviously,  _smartass,_ but it's still different. She's got her own way of doing things...a way that feels like it's designed especially for me, to give me all this pleasure. I mean I know it's not  _specifically_  for me but it has such a strong effect. I've never felt anything so erotic, so sexy."  
  
Puck scoffed. "Well thanks, Rach."  
  
Rachel laughed, coming up on the patio by the pool and taking a seat. "Oh baby, are you hurt? You know you'll always be my first Noah."  
  
"Damn straight." He answered, and Rachel imagined that his chest was puffed out in pride.  
  
Rachel smiled. "I miss you hot Jew." She said softly.  
  
He sighed into the phone. "Same here, but it won't be long Rach. And then I want to meet this Mistress Fabray that's got my princess all out of whack and amazed by her erotic...whatever the fuck kind of shit you were rambling on about."  
  
Rachel tensed at the thought of a meeting between Puck and Quinn. Was there really any need for that? It made her a little edgy to think of those two worlds combining.  
  
"I don't know...I'd have to talk to Quinn about it."  
  
" _Talk to me about what_?"  
  
Just as she always seemed to, Quinn caught Rachel off guard, whispering huskily in her ear. Rachel jumped five feet in the air and nearly dropped her already damaged phone.  
  
"Fuck! You scared me, Quinn..." Rachel said with a nervous laugh, clutching her chest, her heartbeat beating wildly. Partially because it was trying to resist spurring some kind of attack, and partially because of how close Quinn was standing.  
  
Quinn watched her with a smile, aviators shielding her eyes. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets, her appearance suave and defined by her crisp suit.  
  
 _So gorgeous._  
  
"Rach?"  
  
Puck's voice echoed through the phone and Rachel tore her eyes away, embarrassed from staring so unabashedly. Quinn watched with amused eyes as Rachel held up a finger and turned to finish her phone conversation.  
  
"Yeah,  _sorry Noah_...like I said, I'll talk to her about it...later."  
  
"Hmm. If so, I'm bringing Santana, you know that nosy bitch has got to be in on the action." He said and Rachel grinned at the thought of her other best friend.  
  
"Of course. Listen, I've got to go," She said sadly.  
  
"It's cool, Rach...duty calls, right?"  
  
Rachel glanced at Quinn, who seemed to be watching her intently, sunglasses tucked in the pocket of her pants now. Rachel smiled shyly.  
  
"Maybe, you jerk. Don't forget to take out the trash, and pay the cable bill, and stay out of my lotion!"  
  
"It was one time, Rachel, seriously?"  
  
"Seriously. I don't think I can ever look at a  _Jergens_  bottle the same way....now any last words?" Rachel laughed, running her hands through her hair.  
  
"Call Satan, and heads up…your dads are looking for you."  
  
 _Fuck. Her dads._  
  
"Worst last words  _ever_. But I got it, remember what I told you, Puckasaurous."  
  
"Stay beautiful babe and save an orgasm for me will ya?"  
  
"Go fuck yourself."  
  
"Heading for your lotion now, actually!" Puck said with a laugh and Rachel gasped with a smile.  
  
"Noah, I'm  _serious_  about the lotion!"  
  
"Bye Little Jew. Love you!"  
  
"Noah-" The call ended with laughter and Rachel couldn't stop herself from chuckling when she turned around to address Quinn again.  
  
"Hi," Quinn said with smiling eyes and Rachel blushed, tucking a strand of damp hair behind her ear.  
  
"Good shower?"  
  
Quinn gestured to the bathrobe covering her body and Rachel glanced down, suddenly embarrassed by the fact that she was standing by the woman's pool practically naked.  
  
"Um,  _yeah_ …I was just exploring the place," Rachel took a step forward and glanced at the estate. "It's still as big as it was a few days ago."  
  
Quinn laughed, hazel eyes shining at her. "Well it's not going to change overnight, Rachel."  
  
Rachel chuckled along with her and Quinn tilted her head. "If you don't mind me asking…who was that on the phone?"  
  
Rachel grinned.  
  
"It was Noah…" She glanced down wistfully at her phone, and Quinn's brow raised.  
  
"Well, it must have been a very  _exciting_  conversation if you're smiling that way." Quinn said with a tone that sent a slight shiver down Rachel's spine.  
  
It almost sounded like... _jealousy_.  
  
Rachel saw something flash in Quinn's eyes, but it was gone before she had time to place the emotion. Rachel responded with a slight tremble to her voice.  
  
"I..I actually had forgotten about him. I know that's a terrible thing to say, but with all the, um… _excitement_  of moving in and everything I had forgotten all about my phone, and I missed some calls from he and Santana."  
  
Quinn smiled. "Santana is your other friend, the detective?"  
  
Rachel nodded, remembering Quinn's research. "Yes. She and Noah act as if they can't function one minute without me, but considering the fact that I've spent practically my whole  _life_  around him, and half of that living next to her…they probably can't."  
  
Quinn watched Rachel's face light up as she spoke about her friends. They seemed to mean the world to her.  
  
"I think it's wonderful that you're so close to your friends, Rachel. It's important to have people you can count on in your life." Quinn said with a genuine smile, touching Rachel's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Quinn. They have been like my family for a very long time." Rachel said, glancing around the large space.  
  
"It's good to have family. Even those who aren't blood-related. It's something many people forget to cherish in life." Quinn looked beyond the pool, her eyes portraying something that didn't match her words. Again, before Rachel could place the emotion, Quinn's eyes were bright again, staring deeply into Rachel's chocolate orbs.  
  
"Walk with me?" She said softly, hand outstretched and Rachel nodded. Tucking her phone in the pocket of her robe, Rachel took Quinn's hand.  
  
Strolling along the walkway, Rachel marveled at the landscape.  
  
"Everything is so  _beautiful_ , Quinn. It's like an enchanted forrest out here." Rachel said as she trailed her fingers along the pedals of the roses they were passing.  
  
Quinn reached up to pull her fedora over her eyes.  
  
"When I designed the house, I made sure there was room for a big garden. As I told you yesterday, I wanted this place to feel like paradise and flowers symbolize so much beauty and  _comfort_. Especially in large quantities. The smells and colors might be what makes it feel so special out here." Quinn smiled.  
  
"It feels exactly like that, it's almost... _magical_. So I guess you got exactly what you wanted." Rachel said softly, smiling back at her and Quinn reached up to touch her cheek, smirking.  
  
"I always get exactly what I want, Rachel." Quinn chuckled, running her knuckles gently over the skin and watching Rachel swallow with darkened eyes.  
  
Rachel turned away and continued walking…her skin tone rising in color as she tried to cool down.  
  
Suddenly, Rachel became enthralled with a particular batch of flowers. Thick white pedals blooming over green stems. Captured by the innocent beauty of them, Rachel reached out and touched the soft pedals.  
  
"I see you've become infatuated with the gardenias."  
  
Rachel bit her lip and stepped closer, Quinn standing mere inches behind her.  
  
"The gardenias are special flowers. Most people don't really notice them…but I love them. They're known for having a sweet smell...like a woman," Quinn reached around Rachel and pulled one from a bush, bringing the flower to her nose.  
  
With Quinn's warm breath on her neck and her arms encircling her, Rachel felt her heart rate quicken. The pedals tickled Rachel's nose and she resisted the urge to lean back into Quinn's embrace.  
  
"Smell." Quinn requested softly and Rachel closed her eyes. She allowed the smell to waft through her nostrils into her body. The smell was sweet and succinct, yet controlled, like an expensive perfume.  
  
The pedals were long, and stood unique amongst other flowers, yet it still remained overlooked by some. However, the gardenia was difficult to resist when noticed.  
  
Very much...like Quinn Fabray.  
  
Still inhaling the scent, Rachel wondered briefly if Quinn tasted as sweet as the floret smelled.  
  
 _Fuck. She probably tastes sweeter._  
  
"Wow…" Rachel breathed, turning in Quinn's arms. Looking up into hazel, she smiled.  
  
"It smells as beautiful as it looks, Quinn."  
  
Quinn licked her lips, eyes shining with something that Rachel couldn't identify.  
  
"They're my favorite."  
  
She brought said flower to her own nose and closed her eyes upon inhalation. Rachel watched, biting her lip and Quinn's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"You know, Billie Holiday used to wear them in her hair," Quinn said softly, placing the flower in Rachel's hair. Rachel watched Quinn secure the flower, smiling at her.  
  
"Billie Holiday was a beautiful, yet troubled woman, Quinn." Rachel said with a chuckle and Quinn leaned forward.  
  
"Maybe so, but her talent and beauty were only heightened by the trademark of having the gardenia in her hair. The style and scent only made people become more  _mesmerized_  by her." Quinn said lowly and Rachel reached up to touch the flower before she plucked another.  
  
Pulling the hat away from the blonde curls, Rachel tucked the flower into Quinn's tresses. "Then maybe you should start wearing them in your hair, Quinn."  
  
Rachel became entranced by Quinn's stare, gazing deeply into hazel as she brushed strands of hair out of her face.  
  
Quinn grabbed her hand and squeezed. Clearing her throat, she broke the silence. "I actually came home today because…I wanted to have lunch with you, are you up for that?" Quinn questioned, and Rachel blinked without a word, still trying to recover from the Quinn-induced haze she had been in.  
  
"Of course Quinn, I would love to have lunch with you."  
  
Quinn smiled and led the way to the patio.  
  
"Lovely. Maybe we could talk more about your friend…Noah, and what it was you wanted to ask me."  
  
Rachel shook her head, unsure about Noah's desire to meet Quinn. "Oh, it was nothing…" Quinn took a hold of Rachel's hand, helping her step up onto the deck  
  
"Rachel, you know you don't have to be nervous about asking me anything. This is your home too now; whatever you need…all you have to do is ask." Quinn said, pulling the chair out for Rachel to sit.  
  
Rachel took a seat, placing Quinn's hat on the table, still shaking her head.  
  
It was surreal, to be told that after a few days, this home was considered hers. A home that had previously been empty aside from the inhabitants of one room.  
  
Quinn took a seat across from her.  
  
"It's honestly nothing, Quinn. Noah was talking to me and messing around-"  
  
"Listen," Quinn cut her off softly, "All you have to do is ask, Rachel." Quinn repeated with a smile before leaning back onto the cushion of the chair, resting her arms on the handles.  
  
Before Rachel could open her mouth, the door behind Quinn opened and Faye appeared with smiling eyes and a tray of food.  
  
"Hello, hello ladies! Hope I'm not interrupting anything," The chef paused, "Actually if I am interrupting then I don't give a shit, because that makes the boss lady and I here  _even_."  
  
Quinn rolled her eyes. "I interrupted one date, and you'll never let me forget it."  
  
Faye set the tray down and turned to Quinn with her hands placed on her hips. "Quinn, he was proposing to me."  
  
Quinn smiled cheekily, shrugging. "Faye you didn't have to answer...despite it being  _really_  important."  
  
Faye snorted. "You wanted me to come fry you bacon!"  
  
Rachel laughed at the two of them, as Faye turned to grin at her. Quinn turned her eyes on Rachel, who then attempted to cover her laugh by coughing.  
  
Faye laughed, "It's all in the past now, I guess. I married the guy and he wasn't that great. Maybe God was sending me a sign in your obscene and untimely bacon cravings."  
  
Quinn's eyes shined as she sneered her lip up at Faye, "You know, I never liked that guy."  
  
Faye rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah Quinn," she looked at Rachel, "She thinks she has some  _asshole_  radar or something."  
  
Rachel laughed again, reaching for the wrap that Faye had placed on her plate as Quinn finally tore her eyes from Rachel to share a look with Faye. They were obviously communicating something not meant for Rachel's ears.  
  
Rachel wondered if Quinn was close to Faye. She also wondered if Faye knew about the lifestyle her employer led. It seemed by their banter that their relationship went beyond  _just_  boss and employee.  
  
Faye turned to Rachel with raised eyebrows. "Well then, I am going to start putting something away for dinner, it is good to see you again Rachel. Make sure you eat as much as you'd like. You look like I could fit my whole damn hand around your waist! Why don't you give Quinn a little extra meat to grab onto, eh?" She said with a wink before turning swiftly on her heel and walking back into the large kitchen.  
  
Rachel chuckled as she blushed and turned to Quinn, smiling. "I'm guessing you guys silently communicated about how desperate you wanted her to leave so that you could find out about what I may or may not want to ask you?"  
  
Quinn laughed. "I'm not desperate for anything, Rachel. I just want you to be comfortable with me." Quinn shrugged her shoulders and Rachel sighed, taking a quick bite.  
  
"I just…" Rachel looked around before staring into Quinn's eyes. "I  _am_  comfortable with you…I just don't want to overstep my boundaries."  
  
Quinn smiled softly. "Boundaries?"  
  
It was apparently the perfect time to talk about boundaries. Any and every single one of them.  
  
"Well…I assumed that by living here with you and being your submissive you would have some boundaries for me. I know you told me I wasn't your slave…but I still want to make sure that I don't cross any type of lines, if there are any, outside of play." Rachel spoke.  
  
Quinn licked her lips and nodded in understanding. "Well…I don't have many boundaries set for you outside of play, Rachel. I don't kiss my subs on the lips, which I stated in the contract, for personal reasons. I guess you could call that a boundary?" Quinn said, looking to Rachel for approval, and Rachel tilted her head in wonderment.  
  
"Yeah…" Rachel said, wondering how Quinn managed to continuously captivate her sexually without even kissing her.  
  
Quinn took another bite, gazing at Rachel as she chewed, before she pushed the plate away once more. "Are you looking for any other types of boundaries?"  
  
Rachel bit her lip. "Quinn, I was wondering if you would mind me going back to the city sometime to visit Noah and Santana?"  
  
"That's what you wanted to ask me? Rachel, I have no problem with you leaving anytime…I told you that. You're don't have to ask for permission to leave, love. Not unless we're in the middle of play...and even during that type of 24/7 you don't have to ask my permission for things like that. The least thing I would ask is that you tell me where you are. I don't control where you go or who you see. Ever." Quinn smiled genuinely, locking eyes with her, and Rachel sat back in her chair and played with the ends of her robe, suddenly aware of how naked she was at the table.  
  
"Rachel," Quinn spoke and Rachel met her eyes, "You need to understand that I want you to continue to be yourself. I don't want you to change, or feel like you don't have freedom. Don't be afraid to talk to me and ask about these things. I want to reassure any doubts or discomforts you may have. Please don't hold these things in, okay?"  
  
"I know...and I won't. But still…I just want - I just want to make sure it's what  _you_  want, Quinn."  
  
Rachel was nervous as she watched Quinn, who was gazing at her hungrily.  
  
" _You're_  what I want."  
  
Rachel grew flushed, her body beginning to hum at Quinn's tone. The apex of her thighs became slightly damp at the words and without realizing it, her legs had spread wide open. Pulling her thighs together, Rachel touched the flower in her hair, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth.  
  
Quinn felt her body tremble as Rachel tore her eyes from Quinn's gaze, glancing towards the garden.  
  
The sounds of dishes clanking together caused Rachel to turn her attention back to Quinn who was quickly rising from her chair.  
  
Rachel scooted back. "Quinn-"  
  
Quinn dropped to her knees, pulling Rachel to the edge of the seat by her hips, "I want you right  _now_ , Rachel."  
  
Rachel swallowed under Quinn's gaze and nodded her head.  
  
Quinn slapped Rachel's thigh, causing her to gasp.  
  
"You have a mouth for a reason Rachel,  _use it_."  
  
Rachel placed her hands on the arms of the chair and licked her lips. "I want you too, Mistress."  
  
Quinn smiled, reaching forward to pull the robe apart, revealing Rachel's brown nipples.  
  
Quinn dipped her head forward and took a nipple within her teeth, biting down on it. Rachel gripped the edges of the chair tightly, moaning and Quinn darted her tongue out to smooth the place her teeth had sank into.  
  
"I don't have enough time to worship your body the way I should every time we fuck, love…but I need you. Ever since I saw you in that robe standing by my pool…I've been dying to have you." Quinn said huskily as she rose up to press her mouth against Rachel's pulse. Quinn flicked her thumbs over Rachel's nipples, caressing the underside of her breasts before pulling the robe apart completely.  
  
"Oh… _Mistress_ …" Rachel keened at the feeling, the breeze whipping against her body. Rachel's head fell back against the chair, the cushion softening it from the blow.  
  
Quinn pulled back, placing her hands on Rachel's knees. "Spread, let me see you."  
  
Rachel let her thighs drift apart, baring her sex to Quinn's eyes.  
  
"Wider."  
  
Rachel opened her legs wider, allowing her knees to touch the legs of the chair. She breathed heavily, watching Quinn, who stared unabashedly at the sight of Rachel's glistening opening.  
  
"You're wet for me, Rachel?" Quinn asked. They locked eyes and Quinn watched Rachel grow fully aroused…her own body aching with need from the sight of Rachel's naked and shining sex.  
  
"Yes, Mistress."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Rachel whimpered as Quinn slipped a finger through the slick folds, juices coating her finger easily. "I..I'm… _fuck_ -"  
  
Quinn thrust her finger into Rachel's sex slowly, pulling Rachel straight up in the chair. Rachel's fingers remained wrapped securely around the wood.  
  
"I don't have much time Rachel." Quinn said, staring into the chocolate orbs, and Rachel resisted the urge to roll her hips, desperately.  
  
"I'm wet…for you, Mistress." Rachel moaned out. Her eyes fluttered and Quinn's jaw locked at the response, before she ripped her finger from the dripping space between Rachel's thighs.  
  
"Good girl. Now, I'd like you to stay sitting up and keep your legs spread."  
  
Rachel complied, her pussy thrumming with want as she watched Quinn unzip her pants.  
  
"When we last spoke, you told me you wanted to see me. See my cock. Here's your chance." Quinn let go of the zipper after it had fallen open and stood to her feet.  
  
Rachel stared up from her position in the chair, her heart pumping fast as she anticipated where Quinn was about to take her intimately.  
  
Quinn looked down at her with a smile.  
  
"Would you like to undress me, love?"  
  
Rachel thought of finally getting to see Quinn. She thought of how Quinn would look. Rachel thought of how Quinn would  _feel_ , she imagined wrapping her hands around Quinn's dick and stroking her. Rachel even thought about how Quinn would  _taste_.  
  
"Yes, Mistress." Rachel whispered, looking for permission. Quinn nodded.  
  
"You may touch me Rachel, but I want you to stay seated." Quinn ordered, and Rachel nodded, before adding quickly, "Yes Mistress."  
  
Rachel reached with shaking hands and hooked her fingers in the sides Quinn's pants. Rachel looked up into hazel as she pulled the material, along with Quinn's boxers, from Quinn's hips to the middle of her thighs.  
  
Rachel sucked in a breath, still watching Quinn's eyes. Quinn raised an eyebrow calmly.  
  
"You wanted to see me…so look."  
  
Rachel lowered her gaze, following the line of sight from Quinn's stomach past her pelvis until her eyes landed on Quinn's erect length.  
  
 _She's so big._  
  
Rachel couldn't stop the flood of wetness that gushed down her thighs at the sight.  
  
Although she never really had much experience with men, Rachel found herself drawn to the sight of Quinn's cock.  
  
Rachel's mouth watered and she reached out and touched the smooth skin. Rachel slid her hand down Quinn's dick with calculated ease. Quinn groaned at the touch and Rachel looked up to her in alarm, at the noise.  
  
"No love...you're doing great, you feel - God I  _love_  the way your hands feel, Rachel. It makes me wonder how your mouth will feel..."  
  
Rachel bit her lip and her other hand wrapped itself around Quinn's dick, stroking with more purpose. Quinn reached out and grabbed onto the table as Rachel continued to rub her dick, the feeling of her hands pulsing throughout Quinn's entire body.  
  
"Mmm, Rachel, does stroking me make you wet? Or do you get wet thinking about sucking your Mistress off?"  
  
Rachel whimpered, pulling harder as her arousal ran down her spread thighs. " _Yes_ , Mistress…oh god." Rachel moaned and Quinn twitched in her hands before halting their movements.  
  
"Stop it. I want to be inside you, right now…get up." Quinn croaked, burying her hand in Rachel's hair and pulling her to her feet.  
  
Quinn reached under Rachel's ass, lifting her up and Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist, feeling Quinn's dick poking her stomach.  
  
Walking Rachel to the fence of the deck, Quinn sat her on the edge, Rachel's legs tightening around her.  
  
"Mistress…please!" Rachel moaned, her hands wrapping around Quinn's neck.  
  
Quinn quickly slid into Rachel's pussy, one hand cupping Rachel's cheek and the other gripping her bare waist. The bath robe flailed behind Rachel in the wind like a cape.  
  
"Fuck!" Rachel called out, throwing her head back. She shut her eyes tightly at the almost foreign feeling of Quinn within her. It had been a few days and she  _certainly_  missed the feeling.  
  
Quinn controlled the pace, the short thrusts of her dick eliciting gasps of pleasure from Rachel's mouth. Opening her eyes, Quinn pulled her hand from Rachel's hip to slap her engorged clit and Rachel cried out in pleasure.  
  
"Eyes  _open_ , Rachel."  
  
Rachel ripped her eyes open and stared into Quinn's. She was soaring, her ass rubbing against the wood with every thrust of Quinn's hips. "You're so wet, you're practically dripping for me, Rachel…dripping for my cock." Quinn delivered a hard thrust and reveled in Rachel's scream of ecstasy.  
  
"Oh  _god_ …yes…"  
  
Quinn smirked. "I've got to make this quick Rachel, because I've got to get back to work. I'm still going to fuck you hard. It's just…going to be a bit of a _sacrifice_  today."  
  
Quinn leaned forward and gripped Rachel's thighs around her waist as she latched onto Rachel's earlobe, sucking on the flesh.  
  
"Yes…M.. _Mistress_! Fuck, yes…so good…"  
  
"Do you understand what I mean by sacrifices, Rachel?" Quinn said. She was extremely calm for a woman who was buried inside of Rachel to the hilt.  
  
 _What?_  
  
Rachel couldn't begin to fathom why Quinn was attempting to have a serious conversation with her about sacrifices. Rachel was too busy getting fucked into oblivion to even try to understand what types of sacrifices were about to be made.  
  
Maybe that was the point.  
  
Quinn slowed her thrusts to a stop and Rachel all but screamed at the sudden change of pace.  
  
"Did you hear what I just said?" Quinn said roughly in Rachel's ear and Rachel nodded, whimpering.  
  
"Y..Yes!…Mistress, I heard you…please,  _please_  fuck…"  
  
"Then, fucking  _answer_  me." Quinn snapped, pressing the head of her dick deeply against Rachel's walls and holding herself there. A scream tore its way from Rachel and Quinn bit her lip.  
  
"Ye- _es_! I'm sorry…Mistress, yes!" Rachel screamed as Quinn slid back into the pace she had set before.  
  
"Now, where was I…?" Quinn said in wonderment, hips banging against Rachel's.  
  
"S..Sacrif- _fuck_ …"  
  
"Oh yes…sacrifices, good girl. I didn't plan on fucking you Rachel, but I couldn't resist having you. The problem is, I have to be back at work soon so...we have to make sacrifices." Quinn felt a light sheen of sweat start to drip down the sides of her face.  
  
"So, the sacrifice is," Quinn pressed her forehead to Rachel's and locked her in a fierce gaze, "I'm going to continue to fuck you,  _hard_ , until I come inside of you…and then I'm going to go to work, do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes Mistress, please!" Rachel moaned, bringing one of her hands to slam against the deck, her body vibrating in ecstasy. Rachel let Quinn work her over, her body slipping from her control as Quinn fucked her hard.  
  
Quinn thrust quickly, as Rachel began to clench tightly around her cock. Quinn was so deep she was sure Rachel could feel her pressing against her cervix.  
  
Quinn was close, her body tight and her dick pulsating on the verge of release. Reaching up to grip the back of Rachel's head, Quinn grit her teeth, eyes boring into Rachel's as her body spurred erratically. Quinn's hips rolled with every thrust as she stared at Rachel, whose mouth was gaped open as Quinn fucked her.  
  
"Mistress… _fuck_ …yes, I'm so close!" Rachel pulled Quinn in tighter with her legs. "Please…Mistress, right  _there_ …"  
  
Rachel was trembling in desperation. She was certain her voice was growing hoarse from all the screaming she was doing but she was achingly close, to the point that it felt like she was practically  _breathing_  her release.  
  
Rachel could taste it, she could taste the pleasure that she was sure she was going to tumble over the edge into.  
  
Quinn saw white sparkling behind her eyelids and suddenly her body tensed. She grew sporadic, her eyes dark with pleasure as she thrust one last time within Rachel before spilling inside of her.  
  
Rachel watched Quinn come undone, shaking as she filled her up with her seed. Quinn's eyes were heavy with desire as she moaned loudly. In a domino effect, Rachel moaned wantonly at the sound, aching for release as Quinn's dick halted indefinitely and left her cold as it finished spurting within her.  
  
Quinn closed her eyes, before pulling herself from the apex of the Rachel's legs swiftly, causing a displeased cry to empty from Rachel's lips. Her legs dangled from the deck as the wind swept against her naked body.  
  
"M..Mistress?"  
  
Quinn stepped back, and tucked herself back inside of her boxers and pants. She glanced at her watch before staring at Rachel. Quinn took in the sight of her legs gapped open and shaking, hands gripping the wood in an attempt to keep from falling.  
  
Quinn smiled at Rachel, stepping up and burying her hand in her hair. "You look absolutely exquisite, Rachel, so  _close_  to an orgasm and dripping with mine. Desperate for me to give you something, anything to get you there."  
  
 _Please_.  
  
Rachel whimpered at her words, practically ready to collapse with need for her touch.  
  
"M..Mistress… _please_ …I don't, I don't understand-"  
  
"I told you that I was going to fuck you until I came, and then I was going to go back to work. I came, Rachel and now...I'm going back to work." Quinn said, and Rachel cried out in disappointment, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Please, Mistress, you c..can't do this…you  _can't_ …I need you, I'll do anything..." Rachel cried sliding from the wood and reaching on wobbly legs for Quinn's shirt.  
  
Quinn caught Rachel's hands and pushed her against the wood, harshly. "Love, I did  _not_  give you permission to touch me." She said firmly before letting go of Rachel and gripping her neck.  
  
"You belong to me, and unless you safe word, I can do whatever I fucking please with your body, do you understand?"  
  
Rachel gasped, arousal consuming her entire body. "Yes Mistress, I'm..I'm  _sorry_."  
  
Tears slipped down tan cheeks as her swollen clit throbbed. Over-sensitized from the sex and craving more attention, Rachel watched hazel eyes gleam with satisfaction.  
  
Quinn leaned forward once more, "I'm going to go to work, and you're going to get dressed and continue your day, without touching yourself. I trust you to follow my directions and not bring yourself pleasure of any sort. When I come home tonight, I want you on your knees, head down, with your hands clasped behind your back in the play room."  
  
"Yes, Mistress." Rachel gasped out.  
  
Quinn let her go with a smile. " _Good_   _girl_."  
  
Rachel whimpered, the hum of pride causing her body to vibrate. She was going to die before the day was over, surely.   
  
Drinking Rachel in, Quinn was suddenly filled with anguish. It was unfair, in every sense of the word, but as usual, Quinn was structured with her orders, a plan brewing within the confines of her carefully molded brain.  
  
Yet, it was hard for Quinn to step away and leave Rachel to go back to work. It was hard not to just bend Rachel over the patio table and fuck her until she couldn't stop coming.  
  
It had never been hard before, but as usual with Rachel, things were a little bit  _different_.  
  
Quinn spoke calmly, "When I said sacrifices, I meant you Rachel. I trust you to understand how happy you're making me by being so cooperative." Quinn walked away from Rachel, placing her hat back on her head.  
  
"We will continue later, when I get home. On your knees by nine Rachel. Be a good girl and  _don't_  be late."


	8. Fuck Me Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did realize that all four of these chapters had sex scenes back to back, lol. Oh well. Same thing about the new things you see in the re-writes guys, point them out to me, tell me what you like and don't like. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, all rights belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy.
> 
> BTW: This chapter is named after a line in the Frank Ocean song, "Novacaine".

It had been  _seven hours_  since Rachel had been touched last.  
  
To say she was aching for Quinn's touch would be an understatement.  
  
Rachel was going fucking  _insane_.  
  
She was craving a fix of anything Quinn could give her. Rachel's body was so over-sensitized, she ended up throwing on a loose dress until she was due in the playroom. Rachel didn't think she would be able to survive jeans and a tank top.  
  
Rachel tried to distract herself in an attempt to control her raging hormones. She tried to walk past the doors of the play room without soaking in desire. She tried to nap away the lust, without the urge to fuck herself with her fingers.  
  
It was  _hard_.  
  
Everything about this house was Quinn and every memory left Rachel in a state of desperation.  
  
It was as if Quinn had fucked Rachel hard enough to make her want nothing but  _her_  for the entirety of the day. Quinn had managed to train Rachel's body for submission even without her presence.  
  
It was a form of torture designed to test her limits and to teach her to obey.  
  
Rachel was barely succeeding in resisting the urge to break her promise of submission.  
  
However, she was beginning to understand the art of Quinn Fabray's form of control.  
  
Although Rachel couldn't stop herself from wondering about the ties that bound them as lovers. Their relationship as dominant and submissive was clearly unusual.  
  
There was a new type of feeling that fluttered inside of Rachel when Quinn was around, besides the sudden arousal she always felt. There was something else, something that triggered strong responses from both of them.  
  
Quinn was struggling to keep her demeanor straight throughout their training. It was as if she was constantly fighting her body because of Rachel's inexperience. Rachel however, was becoming slowly hooked on every single rush, and it disappointed her to think that Quinn was holding back.  
  
It was a strange and  _powerful_  dynamic.  
  
Rachel found herself aching for Quinn's touch, craving play time. She was practically  _praying_  for the hours to slowly wind down for her Mistress to come home.  
  
Rachel was growing strongly attached to the idea of pleasing Quinn and she deeply understood the way things worked. Quinn was training her to learn the basics of the lifestyle that she led.  
  
 _Respect, Obedience, Patience, Sensuality, and Acceptance._  
  
It was highly ironic. Rachel had always been someone who struggled with every single one of those things. She was every type of stubborn and indignant. She was impatient and struggled to follow directions.  
  
Yet here Rachel found herself in a stranger's home, entering her sex room of play toys naked, and falling to her knees ready to do everything and anything that Quinn requested of her.  
  
Rachel still found herself filled with little inhibitions, afraid to really let herself fully understand the seriousness of the connection she held with her Dom. Because a part of her felt that it went a fraction  _beyond_  what was on the surface.  
  
Yet, there were still so many things that Rachel wondered about.  
  
Rachel was too nervous to ask, but she still felt inclined to know why Quinn was so loving...yet so unwilling to be attached.  
  
 _"I don't kiss on the lips...I guess you could call that a boundary."_  
  
Rachel hadn't even noticed, hadn't realized that Quinn had yet to press her beautifully plump, soft lips against her own.  
  
Suddenly Rachel felt offended, wondered if all of her other lovers - submissives felt the same disconnection, despite things being so... _addictive_.  
  
It was a relationship of the body, an unconventional one at that.  
  
Rachel shivered at the thought. She couldn't say that she missed the conventional way so much...then again she hadn't had much experience with a "conventional" relationship.  
  
Two gay fathers, only two previous sexual experiences, and both without an orgasm. Rachel was a tragic case until the tall blonde with the beautiful smile and hypnotizing eyes decided that she was going to have her.  
  
Exactly the way she  _wanted_  her.  
  
However, Rachel's desire couldn't quell her inquisitiveness regarding Quinn's life. She constantly found herself craving further knowledge of what helped those hands, that body, that soul, that woman become who she was.  
  
It just never seemed like the right time to ask questions.  
  
So now here Rachel was, her chocolate eyes glaring holes into the floor that her naked knees pressed into. Her pussy throbbed, proof of her desire dripping down her thighs as she waited for her Mistress to appear.  
  
The clocked ticked.  
  
It was only her second time in the playroom, yet Rachel felt  _hooked_  on Quinn's presence. Rachel wondered what she would learn tonight. With the way Quinn took her on the deck and somehow managed to walk away without even flinching, effectively controlling the outcome of her pleasure...Rachel knew things were going to be taken up a level in the playroom tonight.  
  
She was still learning, but she wouldn't deny her urge to obey every command given to her; Rachel was ready to do anything to receive what she had been denied hours before.  
  
Rachel was dripping with anticipation yet again, ready for whatever surprises she would be greeted with, ready to be absolutely worked over to Quinn's content.  
  
"I see I'm going to be breathless every time I see you naked and kneeling for me, love."  
  
Once again, the soft tone of Quinn's voice alerted Rachel to her presence. Rachel felt her heart thumping in her chest as Quinn stepped closer to her. Just thinking of Quinn being a few feet away from her caused Rachel's breathing to become irregular.  
  
And her Mistress noticed.  
  
"Are you nervous about being completely naked for me, Rachel?"  
Now that Quinn mentioned it, Rachel realized that it was interesting to enter the room and already be naked opposed to having someone undress you.  
  
"Only a little, Mistress." Rachel answered honestly, and Quinn hummed in approval.  
  
"I imagine so. You've never come into this room with what's mine already bared to me." Quinn spoke and Rachel licked her lips.  
  
Quinn paused, allowing Rachel time to process her words. Quinn's husky possessiveness only welcomed a low hum into Rachel's body.  
  
Rachel took in a deep breath.  
  
 _Hers_.  
  
"You must understand," Quinn started, "Today, you looked so delicious in nothing but that robe; fresh from a shower when I came home...I had to take you right then. But I also had a  _bit_  of an agenda."  
  
Suddenly, Rachel again found herself listening to the sound of heels clicking against the floor as Quinn walked. "In our last session you learned about respect, and you learned about obedience...and how  _nothing_  good comes from disobeying me." She added with a dark chuckle.  
  
A shiver made its way through Rachel's bones and she tuned in on what Quinn was saying.  
  
"Today I fucked you, spilled my seed within you...and then I left you there, right on the edge of orgasm with directions to hold off on coming until I got home." Quinn stated, as Rachel shuddered at the thought of the torturous directions she had followed since Quinn left.  
  
"I don't have to explain this to you, but I will. I did this with the intention of capitalizing on our lesson of respect and obedience, while including a little a bit of a lesson on patience. I wanted to see if you could redeem yourself from what you failed in doing last week...I wanted to see if you could be patient with me and obey the directions that I gave you."  
  
Quinn smiled, "It's important to me that you learn to respect me and follow my directions." She walked closer to Rachel, her voice calm and genuine. "But it's even more important to me that you understand the art of  _patience_. When you're patient with me, you're showing me that you trust my judgement, love. It shows me that you're willing to go  _wherever_   _I take you_."  
  
Rachel finally felt Quinn beside her. She squatted, resting on the heels of her shoes, her face inches away from Rachel's.  
  
Rachel didn't look up.  
  
"Did you follow my directions, Rachel?"  
  
Rachel smiled inside at the thought, excited at the reward that would come from how well she had followed Quinn's directions, at how she had excelled as a sub.  
  
" _Yes_ , Mistress."  
  
"You didn't touch yourself, all day?"  
  
Rachel answered once more.  
  
"No, Mistress."  
  
Quinn licked her lips and reached out, placing her hand between the girl's thighs, feeling an immense amount of Rachel's essence coat her hand.  
  
"Mmm...did you want to?"  
  
Rachel gasped, her clit throbbing, sex aching. "So  _badly_ , Mistress..."  
  
Quinn smiled, standing and stepping away from Rachel. She examined her hand, Rachel's juices glistening in the light.  
  
"I  _see_..."  
  
Rachel resisted the urge to clench her thighs together, desperate for a  _specific_  type of friction. Quinn turned and stared at Rachel's kneeling body, overwhelmed by how pleased she was.  
  
"You did so well, love. You're learning fast."  
  
Rachel bit her lip, her own smile twitching at the corner of her mouth, the touch of Quinn's palm still burning fiercely against her pussy.  
  
"On your feet."  
  
Rachel scrambled, her arms still behind her, head still staring at the floor as she stood to her full height, slightly embarrassed as the breeze of the air conditioning whipped across her nakedness.  
  
Rachel listened as Quinn moved from her previous position to stand directly in front of her. Rachel stared at the tips of yet another pair of boots. She noticed that this pair laced up and were black. Suddenly, there was pressure at the bottom of her chin and Quinn was requesting movement by a simple gesture.  
  
 _Look at me._  
  
Rachel allowed her head to lift, the beautiful face of Quinn Fabray staring back at her.  
  
"You've been  _such_  a good girl."  
  
Rachel bit her lip as the hum inside of her grew stronger at the words. The feeling traveled through her system and touched her in ways words usually didn't.  
  
"And because of that, I'm going to reward you love," Rachel bit her lip, still watching Quinn, who smiled as she spoke.  
  
"I'm going to reward you  _while_  I train you further...do you understand?"  
  
Rachel flexed her hands, and finally allowed herself to smile at the words. "Yes, Mistress."  
  
Quinn raised her eyebrows, her grin widening. "Does that make you happy, Rachel?"  
  
The sight of Rachel's dimple invoked unfamiliar feelings within Quinn. She'd never seen any of her sub's smile and furthermore she had never been particularly attached to the action, the craving for a serious submissive diminishing the part of her that ever wondered about playfulness.  
  
However, it was shocking how fast Quinn's desire increased at the sight of Rachel's smile of satisfaction.  
  
The sight of a naked and blushing Rachel with a smile on her face made Quinn's cock twitch.  
  
Rachel's breath caught in her throat as she stared into Quinn's eyes. Rachel was on the edge, suddenly paranoid of making a possible mistake. The fear settled inside of her and Rachel looked down, the smile fading from her face.  
  
"I..I'm sorry,  _Mistress_..."  
  
"I did not tell you to look down, eyes up. Also, 'sorry', doesn't answer my question."  
  
It was proof of the extent of Rachel's submissiveness. She was  _naturally_  apologetic. She ripped her eyes from the floor and glanced back at her Dom, who reached up and brushed a strand of her hair from her face.  
  
Rachel fluttered her eyelashes, all of her senses heightened by Quinn's heated gaze.  
  
"It...makes me happy, Mistress."  
  
Quinn brushed her knuckles across the girl's face and leaned forward.  
  
"Don't ever apologize for smiling, Rachel. It's beautiful on you, especially after you've been  _such_  a wonderful girl."  
  
Rachel licked her lips as the husky voice caressed the tip of her ear. Quinn darted her tongue out to lick and nip at the skin there.  
  
"Tonight...I'm going to take you further, love. I'm going to teach you what pleasure is all about. I plan on doing that by teaching you things you  _never_  knew about yourself, about your body." Quinn pressed a short kiss to Rachel's ear, invoking a shiver down her naked body before she stepped away from her.  
  
"I want to invoke the most... _sensual_  responses from you." Her voice was like silk, covering Rachel's entire body with chills. Quinn continued her speech.  
  
"I know you're wet for me Rachel and I know you're  _eager_  to receive your reward...but even now, you have to remain as patient as you have been today." Quinn ran her hand down Rachel's side, to her thigh, trailing the tips of her fingers over the smooth skin there.  
  
Quinn caressed her skin, and she moved her palm to the inside of Rachel's thigh before placing her hand right over her pussy. Rachel gasped at the feeling, then cried out when Quinn pushed two slender fingers inside of her.  
  
Rachel almost tripped, but Quinn's hand steadied her as she began to thrust within her quickly.  
  
"Are you going to continue to be a good girl for your Mistress?"  
  
Rachel moaned incoherently, her body pulsating from the combination of the sensitivity of her pussy and the quick movements of Quinn's fingers, working her over with ease.  
  
A sharp smack to her ass woke Rachel.  
  
"Y..Yes Mistress!" she choked out, and Quinn chuckled, slapping the flesh once more, before pulling her fingers from Rachel's wet heat and letting her go. Quinn arched her eyebrow as Rachel stumbled, barely managing to hold her hands behind her back as she steadied herself.  
  
Rachel could've  _cried_  at how desperate she was for release, but it was obvious that this particular training session was going to indeed teach her a great deal about herself and more about what it meant to be Quinn's submissive.  
  
"Good because as I said, tonight your release depends on how  _good_  you can be for me, Rachel. It depends on how much you've learned from your mistakes."  
  
Rachel watched as Quinn took a step back, her full body now revealed. Rachel licked her dry lips at the sight as her desire gushed from her pussy.  
  
Quinn Fabray stood in tall black boots that Rachel had spent the night staring at, leather pants, and a blood red corset. Her blonde curls fell down over her shoulders, past her breasts and Rachel felt like she was staring at a  _goddess_.  
  
Quinn grinned at the way Rachel reacted to her outfit. Swaying from side to side she spoke softly, "Do you like it love? I wanted to try something a little _different_ for you," Quinn bit her lip shyly and her submissive whimpered.  
  
 _Fuck I want you so bad._  
  
"You look  _incredible_ , Mistress." Rachel breathed and Quinn's grin widened. She tilted her head.  
  
"Aww, you're a sweet girl, Rachel. Thank you." Quinn walked past her, hips swaying as she began to set up.  
  
Rachel listened closely as Quinn silently began to pull out things and noises surrounded her ears. She didn't turn, eager to follow Quinn's directions. Rachel just resigned to standing with her hands clasped tightly behind her.  
  
It sounded as if Quinn was putting equipment together.  
  
It made Rachel tremble, curious with need.  
  
"Rachel, would you come here, please?"  
  
Rachel turned around and walked towards Quinn, the pads of her feet heavy against the floor. Quinn, stood with her hands on her hips, holding something that resembled a long black…stick, with a pad on the end.  
  
Rachel briefly had time to decide that it looked like a leather spatula. Sucking a breath in harshly at the thought of being punished with it, Rachel tried to process what she possibly could have done within the last twenty four hours to  _deserve_  punishment, and nervously glanced upwards to what Quinn was standing next to.  
  
It was a steel rod, protruding horizontally from the wall, inches below the ceiling, level with Quinn's head. There was another parallel to it closer to the floor. There were cuffs on each end of both, and Rachel anticipated with her body, mind, and soul what her Dom could have in store for her.  
  
Quinn raised an eyebrow at the way Rachel gazed at the contraption she had put together. Biting her lip, she pulled Rachel to stand on top of the rods, bending down to snap her ankles into the cuffs.  
  
"Raise your arms up." Quinn directed softly and Rachel adjusted to the position she was in with her feet, before raising her hands upwards, straight over her head.  
  
Quinn chuckled.  
  
"No, we're going to do things a little different Rachel." Quinn balanced the leather stick in her hand, and turned Rachel's arms so that her palms were facing her, and her elbows faced Quinn.  
  
It was only a little uncomfortable, and Rachel flinched at the slight strain it put on her arms.  
  
Once fastened securely, Quinn rested her hands on Rachel's arms and leaned into her.  
  
"Does anything hurt?"  
  
"No, Mistress."  
  
Quinn stepped away, the spikes of her killer boots snapping against the floor with every step she took. She flipped her hair over her shoulder before staring hungrily at Rachel, bound with her arms and legs fastened and spread to her delight.  
  
Rachel continued to stare back at the beautiful Dom who seemed to be taking her in, memorizing her appearance.  
  
"I want you so  _fucking_ bad, Rachel. Especially seeing you cuffed for me…staring at me, with those beautiful dark eyes." Quinn stepped behind her, and trailed the leather stick across Rachel's shoulder blades gently, sweeping it underneath her long brown hair.  
  
Rachel bit her lip, feeling her knees go weak at the touch. Quinn grinned, tangling her fingers in ends of Rachel's hair, pressing her body into hers. Her erection raged inside of her pants, against the crease of Rachel's ass, and as she pressed a little harder into Rachel's backside, Quinn elicited a moan from her lips.  
  
Quinn chuckled and brought the leather stick around, running it from Rachel's neck, in between her breasts…down her stomach and over her thighs.  
  
"Do you want me?" She spoke huskily, against the tip of Rachel's ear, and Rachel was thankful that the cuffs were tight, because her body would have definitely fallen forward by now.  
  
Rachel was surrounded. The essence of Quinn suffocated her, along with the movement of her leather… _thing_  that was raising hairs and causing goosebumps to erupt all over her body.  
  
Then suddenly, Rachel felt the sting of the pad against her thigh.  
  
" _Answer_  me."  
  
It was different, a delicious type of pain that caused Rachel to simultaneously gasp and buck forward.  
  
"Yes…Yes Mistress…" Rachel breathed out, and Quinn released her and moved away, while still gliding the leather thing all over her body.  
  
"Hmm. Rachel, do you know what this is?"  
  
Rachel bit her lip, staring at the woman that now stood in front of her, holding the thing in front of her eyes. She blinked.  
  
"No, Mistress, I don't."  
  
Quinn grinned. "It's a riding crop, it's typically what jockeys use to whip their horses with. To make them go  _faster_."  
  
 _Oh_.  
  
"If you'd like, it can have the effect of a whip, depending on how you use it.  _I_  personally, prefer to use it for pleasure…a  _special_  type of pleasure."  
  
Quinn reached for Rachel suddenly, holding her by the back of her neck and pressing their foreheads together. She slapped the riding crop against Rachel's clit, and held it there.  
  
Rachel clenched her hands, crying out at the feeling. "I just  _love_  the way it sounds, against flesh…It's a more sensual form of spanking."  
  
Rachel squirmed against the pad that pressed into her wet flesh. Quinn brought it down against her sex again and Rachel  _keened_  at the feeling.  
  
" _Stop_   _moving_."  
  
Rachel complied, whimpering as Quinn held the crop firmly against her aching center.  
  
"Tonight I'm going to play with you Rachel. I'm going to play with your sensuality using this. I'm going to teach you about the most  _erotic_  places on your body…and what they can do for your pleasure and how fucking you isn't necessarily the  _only way_  I can make you fall apart."  
  
Quinn pressed into Rachel firmly, her body heating up at the moan that emptied Rachel's lips.  
  
"And trust me love, I'm going to make you fall apart over and over again…until you  _beg_  me to stop. I can do that and I'm going to do that without even sticking my  _dick_  in you…" Quinn said deeply into her ear, licking it, and lowering her eyes to watch Rachel's juices flow from her center onto the pad of the crop.  
  
Quinn laughed lowly, before stepping away from Rachel, removing the crop and watching Rachel already begin to pant, already on the  _edge_. Both from the idea that she was going to come multiple times after being denied, and the fact that she was once again in a state of  _complete and total submission_.  
  
"What you don't know, because you've never had sex with anyone as sexually educated and well-endowed as I am, is that there are places on your body…other than your precious pussy, clit and g-spot that are designed to stimulate you sexually. They are called erogenous zones."  
  
The words rolled off of Quinn's tongue as if she was teaching a lesson. She walked, swinging the riding crop in her hands, throwing her curls over one shoulder, hard on bulging inside of her leather.  
  
"Most of the time they are found by chance during foreplay…other than that, people usually never pay any attention to them. I find them extremely sensual…" Quinn said it in a husky whisper and closed her eyes briefly before coming to a stop and turning to face Rachel again.  
  
Rachel watched, dripping with desire and holding on to her every word.  
  
"I have them. Naturally they are in the most unusual places…" Quinn touched her elbow, "Here."  
  
She trailed her finger up her arm, while walking closer to Rachel, and settled on the piece of skin right on the tip of her shoulder, "Here."  
  
Rachel felt her heartbeat quicken inside of her as Quinn licked her lips, stopping mere inches in front of her face, so close that Rachel could  _taste_  the words on her lips. So close that all Rachel had to do was lean forward a little and she would be crossing her boundary and pressing her lips against Quinn's.  
  
Quinn brought her finger finally to her cheek, to the right of her nose, and breathed out, "And  _here_."  
  
Rachel stared at her skin with heavy-lidded eyes and breathed through her nose, suddenly having to work to resist the urge to press her lips against the spot. Quinn stared back at her with dark eyes. "Do you know where your erogenous zones are, Rachel?"  
  
Rachel stared desperately at Quinn, biting her lip. She shook her head, and suddenly the snap of the crop filled her eardrums again, as the sting spread onto the inside of her thigh.  
  
"Use your words, Rachel. I shouldn't have to keep reminding you."  
  
"I'm  _sorry_  Mistress, I…I don't know about my, erogenous-" Quinn reached out and cupped her cheek, bringing the riding crop to her face and trailing it gently across her cheek bones, effectively cutting her off.  
  
"That's a shame, love." Quinn pressed her lips against Rachel's forehead sweetly, before backing away.  
  
"We're going to find them."  
  
Before Rachel could begin to process the words, she felt the riding crop, whipping her thighs. The instrument came quick and swiftly, against her skin. Rachel gasped at the amount of momentum Quinn brought the riding crop down with, but found herself filled with lust from the sting.  
  
Rachel squirmed, wondering if her erogenous zones could be on her thighs, seeing as Quinn was trading her hits now, alternating between the left and the right thigh and staring directly into her eyes as the red began to form on her flesh.  
  
Rachel moaned, anticipating each hit, craving the sound of the smack and the way it echoed in the room aside from the breathy undertones of her moans and Quinn's intense silence.  
  
Hazel eyes bore into hers, dark and searching, as Quinn suddenly stopped.  
  
"Hmm." Quinn swiped the riding crop against Rachel's pussy lips and grinned at the way it caused her to cry out, bucking her hips violently.  
  
"Mistress!"  
  
Quinn twirled the riding crop between her fingers and walked away, stalking around the suspended girl and touching her face. Quinn trailed the tips of her fingers to Rachel's ear, her favorite place of attack.  
  
Rachel closed her eyes, the feathery touch making her choke on her breath. Quinn raised an eyebrow, running her finger against the lobe, tugging on it, before pushing it forward to place her fingers in the pad of space behind Rachel's ear. With a quick ease, Quinn pressed the pads of her fingers into the space.  
  
 _Holy fuck._  
  
 _"Found it."_  
  
Rachel's eyes widened as the feeling burst within her, sparks of absolute pleasure shooting from her neck all the way down to her toes.  
  
She screamed, her body spamming into a fit of absolute ecstasy.  
  
Rachel clenched her fists, wrists straining against the cuffs and arms pulling in a deliciously uncomfortable way as she squirmed, her voice rising in pitch as a reaction to the gentle and relentless rubbing of Quinn's fingers.  
  
It was maddening, yet it was almost as good as Quinn  _fucking_  her, maybe better. Her pussy was clenching unconsciously hard at the feeling. It was like being electrocuted. Shockwaves piercing every inch of Rachel's skin from the inside all the way to the outside. Rachel could only imagine how wanton she sounded. Quinn chuckled, moving her fingers faster against the sensitive spot.  
  
"How does it feel, Rachel?" She asked, softly. Leaning forward against Rachel's shaking head, Quinn smiled as Rachel thrashed with absolute pleasure. Quinn breathed hotly against the tip of the ear that she was assaulting, and while still rubbing the space behind it, brushed her plump lips against the inside. Flicking her tongue, Quinn sent Rachel into a flurry of incoherence.  
  
The sounds tumbled from her lips and Rachel knew that she wasn't going to be able to answer her Dom.  
  
Rachel screamed, words that were meant to have meaning spiraling into broken syllables that signaled the ecstasy that she was fast tumbling into.  
  
A smack to the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to her pussy almost sent her tumbling into an orgasm, but somehow with a choked moan…Rachel caught herself. Quinn smacked the riding crop against Rachel's ass.  
  
" _Answer me._ "  
  
"Y... _Yesss_ ,  _so fucking g..good_ …oh…I..I… _fuck_...fuck…Mistress…I..I please,  _please_ …let me come, or…s..sto-"  
  
Quinn pressed her fingers harshly into the spot, and sank her teeth into Rachel's ear. Causing her cry out, loudly. The sounds of her screams echoed off of the walls.  
  
"You want me to stop?" Quinn said incredulously, swiping the riding crop repeatedly against the girl's ass and thighs, alternating with each stroke. Rachel's voice grew higher in pitch with every single smack.  
  
"Oh no, Noo.. _oh_! P..Please! I'm so… _Mistress_ , let me…can I…"  
  
"Can you what…come? You want to come, Rachel?" Quinn teased, drumming her fingers softly against Rachel's skin, and Rachel bucked her hips violently, her body wobbling with the lack of support to her middle.  
  
Rachel's stomach flipped automatically from feeling as if she'd fall, and she was sweating, her eyes stinging with tears as her body rocked. Her pussy was aching, her clit swollen and throbbing with pleasure.  
  
" _Yes_!  _Y..Yes!_  Please, M..Mistress… _please_  Mistress-"  
  
Quinn smiled, switching hands and swinging the riding crop against Rachel's pussy fiercely.  
  
Pressing her fingers firmly against the space behind Rachel's ear, Quinn simultaneously smacked her sopping pussy with the riding crop, biting her lip as Rachel's screams filled her body up.  
  
Quinn didn't know how much longer she would be able to handle Rachel's animalistic response. Her cock was straining desperately against her pants.  
  
Rachel's palms stung from the indention of her nails as she clenched her fists. Her muscles strained and her legs shook erratically.  
  
Quinn smacked the girl's pussy one last time, while pinching the skin in the dip of her ear. "Come.  _Now_."  
  
Rachel threw her head back, her eyes wide and awake, and let out a  _violent_  scream.  
  
Quinn watched, pressing the crop against her pussy as the feeling ripped its way through Rachel's petite body, stitching itself in her system in the most delicious of ways. Rachel continued her drawn out cries of ecstasy, her throat burning along with her skin as she bucked roughly against her cuffs, ignoring the pain in her arms, wrists, and ankles.  
  
It was definitely a different type of orgasm, and it felt  _so fucking good._  
  
It was as if Rachel was pulled into an alternate universe of pleasure. It was like as if that one spot behind her ear was a straight circuit to her climax.  
  
Rachel couldn't control the pleasure as it flowed relentlessly through her and reduced her body to a limp form. She was mewling, completely devoid of energy from an orgasm.  
  
" _Yes, yes,_   _oh fuck, fuck, oh, fuck_ …." The words dripped from Rachel's lips like a prayer.  
  
Quinn was overwhelmed, her body filled to the brim with lust. She almost found herself having second thoughts on what she prepared.  
  
But Quinn gathered her emotions and stepped away from Rachel. Pulling the crop away from her sex, Quinn stilled her fingers behind Rachel's ear, as her knees attempted to buckle. However, they failed to because of her state of bondage.  
  
Rachel sobbed in pleasure, her cum coating her thighs. Quinn watched her, before leaning in and pressing her lips to her neck, delighting in the noises that emptied from Rachel's lips.  
  
"Such a  _good girl_..." Quinn purred.  
  
"F… _Fuck_ …Mistress…oh,  _god_ …"  
  
"You're so beautiful Rachel…" Quinn whispered, pressing her lips to Rachel's ear, licking and smiling as she whimpered.  
  
"I mean you are absolutely  _gorgeous_ , love. You make me want you with every single move that you make." Quinn spoke, her voice deep with desire.  
  
Rachel closed her eyes, Quinn's presence surrounding her. Rachel was so overcome with pleasure it was painful. She was actually  _scared_  to come again.  
  
"Mistress…"  
  
"Don't speak. Let me finish." Quinn said, rubbing against the spot again, and sending Rachel into another fit of screams, as the feeling came back stronger than before.  
  
Rachel's pussy roared back to life, pulsing erratically.  
  
"You drive me crazy, you leave me absolutely breathless, and after watching you come so hard…from  _just_  my fingers," Quinn's voice became firm, growing stronger along with her fingers as they pressed roughly against her. Quinn leaned forward with her face pressed completely against Rachel's.  
  
"M...Mistress... _please_...n..no more-"  
  
"Yes, love,  _more_. After watching you come so hard from my fingers, I want to slide my cock inside of you and fuck you until you can't even  _move_."  
  
" _Fuck_!"  
  
" _Again, Rachel_."  
  
A scream tore its way violently out of Rachel's throat and Quinn couldn't stop herself from moaning with her as Rachel came hard for the second time. She was coming purely from the sound of Quinn's voice and the feeling of her slender fingers pressed against her skin.  
  
Rachel thought, this was it. She was surely going to die from the way she was viciously coming, the way her knees were rocking her forward, the way her clit was pulsing as waves of pleasure ripped its way through her body.  
  
Quinn felt like she could come herself, her cock painfully hard in her pants. The desire to bury herself inside of Rachel's pussy was overpowering and Quinn bit her lip, removing her fingers and gliding the riding crop over Rachel's leg…even as she continued to scream in pleasure. Addicted to the sight, Quinn was certain that there was somewhere else that could garner a reaction as powerful as the one she had just witnessed.  
  
" _Fuck_!  _Mistress_ …it feels so good… _oh my god_ …"  
  
" _Mmm_. I know love. It feels good, doesn't it? Being rewarded for being a good girl, for being…obedient?"  
  
"Y..Yes…Yes ma'am…Yes Mistress…oh fuck, it's so  _good_ …"  
  
Quinn smiled and stepped in front of Rachel, pulling her chin up to stare at her. "When I give you things, Rachel, I expect you to be grateful, do you understand?" Quinn said, her voice controlled and calm. The crop was sliding slowly, slick from her orgasms, up and over Rachel's body, against her breasts and in between them.  
  
Rachel keened at the feeling, still trying to come around from the extreme shock of a second orgasm. "Yes…Mistress, Yes I  _u..understand_ …"  
  
Quinn leaned in and pressed her lips against Rachel's forehead. Moving to her ear, Quinn breathing out firmly, "What should you say?"  
  
Rachel's body attempted to double over, but was unable to since her cuffs physically forced her upright.  
  
However, she did understand what her Mistress was telling her.  
  
"T.. _Thank you_ , Mistress…" She mewled, breathless. Rachel focused her heavy eyes on the hazel ones of her Dom, who stared back at her, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Thank you for what?"  
  
"T..Thank you, f..for letting me  _come_ …" Rachel spoke, and her clit throbbed. She was still painfully aroused, and Quinn smiled.  
  
 _"That's a good girl."_  
  
Quinn brushed sweaty bangs out of Rachel's face. She stepped behind her. Bringing the riding crop to her ass cheeks, Quinn ran the pad of the crop over the skin, watching as Rachel sucked in a breath harshly.  
  
Rachel wasn't sure how she'd been able to function after the two orgasms that Quinn had put her through, and still be anxious for more. Quinn stared at the slightly reddened flesh, watching it tighten as the crop brushed over it, before reaching the underside of her ass cheek.  
  
As soon as the leather touched the spot, Rachel's entire body bucked forward and that same feeling surged through her body.  
  
 _Fuck...again?_  
  
"Oh  _god_ …" Rachel moaned, her voice rough from exertion.  
  
Quinn grinned. "Oh well would you look at that. Your beautiful ass is more than it appears to be." Quinn pulled the riding crop from Rachel's ass, and with her free hand, pulled the left cheek upwards, revealing her skin.  
  
Flicking her wrist, Quinn brought the crop down onto Rachel's flesh and felt herself become harder somehow when Rachel cried out from the feeling.  
  
Rachel cried out in surprise. She was turned on from being spanked, but this particular spot sent familiar waves of pleasure through her. It made her full of desire.  
  
"Fuck! Mistress… _again_ …"  
  
Quinn paused, surprised by Rachel's response and stepped forward, letting go of her ass to pull Rachel's hair aside and press a kiss to the place where her neck met her shoulder.  
  
"Hmm, Again? Would you like  _more_ , Rachel?" Quinn pressed her erection into the crease of Rachel's ass, before bringing the crop down on the spot with quick ease, causing Rachel to moan again in surprise. "You want me to whip your ass until you come  _all over_  your thighs again, is that what you want?"  
  
Quinn brought the riding crop down again, and again, and again while bucking her hard dick into Rachel's ass, allowing herself some sort of relief, while sending Rachel deeper into her own arousal.  
  
Rachel tried to form words, but found herself screaming as her body went warm from Quinn's crop against her.  
  
"Huh?" Quinn raised her voice, nipping Rachel's skin and Rachel felt like she was going to break the cuffs with the way her body was rocking unsteadily against them.  
  
" _Fuck_ …Mistress, please…yes,  _more_ …"  
  
Quinn held Rachel while she bucked into her ass, wishing that her clothes would fall off and that she could bury herself inside of Rachel.  
  
"Mmm... _More_. I like the sound of that, I want you to say more every time I spank you love…"  
  
Rachel moaned, "Yes Mistress…oh god...oh fuck... _more_!"  
  
Quinn basked in the sound, slapping the crop against Rachel quickly.  
  
"Use your manners like a good little girl, Rachel…say  _please_."  
  
"Fuck,  _more please_!"  
  
"Oh  _fuck_ , I love the way that sounds coming from your mouth...It makes your Mistress want you more…can you feel how much I want you? How much I love making you come apart at my fingers, at the hand of my riding crop?" Quinn pressed harshly into Rachel, swinging the crop down onto the space under her ass and breathing heavily as Rachel screamed.  
  
"Fuck yes,  _yes Mistress_...more please, more!"  
  
"I want you so  _fucking_  badly Rachel. You have no idea. I want to fuck you anywhere I possibly can." Rachel screamed as the depth of how much Quinn desired her sank into her system.  
  
Rachel had never felt sexy, she had never even felt close to it, but with all of Quinn's actions, she apparently was.  
  
"I want to spank your ass red while I fuck you on your hands and knees, I want to watch the muscles in your thighs twitch when I fuck you with your legs spread as far as they can go," She spoke quickly, smacking her skin fast with the crop. Rachel bucked herself backwards as best as she could to meet the crop and Quinn's hips.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Oh my  _fucking_  god, Mistress yes, more…please!" Rachel moaned, lost in the way the crop was stinging against the space between her thigh and her ass cheek, deliciously causing her body to convulse all over, sparks flying in every direction.  
  
Quinn clutched her hips tightly, sliding her hand down to smack her pussy in time with the crop.  
  
"Fuck,  _Rachel_! I can't wait to take you, in every way. I can't wait to make every single place on your body mine. Your pussy is already mine, your neck, your breasts, your  _asshole_ …"  
  
Rachel threw her head back and clenched her eyes shut. She was right on the edge of another, even more powerful orgasm. Rachel gasped for air as she choked out screams of pleasure, her pussy clenching around nothing, while her other hole tightened involuntarily at the mention of Quinn being inside of her  _that_  way.  
  
Rachel had never done that, never even thought about it, and now she found herself teetering on the edge of orgasm, just from the mere mention of Quinn being there...in her ass.  
  
 _Fuck me_.  
  
"Mistress please… _fuck_! Please…I'm so close, please… _more, more, more_!"  
  
Quinn smiled breathlessly at the wanton request. Rachel's voice was husky and filled with desperation.  
  
Her wrists were hot from the cuffs clutching them, and Rachel found herself wringing her hands out, reaching for something.  
  
"And you want to know the one thing I'm looking forward to the most? The one thing that I've pictured ever since I sat across from you in that little diner that day?"  
  
Quinn licked her lips. "I want to see you, on your knees with those  _beautiful_  lips wrapped around my  _fucking cock._ " Quinn grinned at the sharp intake of breath that left Rachel's body, and then she purred, "Come for  _me_ , Rachel."  
  
Everything went silent.  
  
Faintly Rachel could hear the sound of her voice screaming in a pitch she didn't think was  _humanly possible_. It deafened everything in the room, and all she could do was become lost in the feeling of the riding crop against her ass, and Quinn's words sinking into her system.  
  
Rachel wasn't sure it was even real, how limp her body was. If this was what being high was like, then she was about to become violently addicted.  
  
But Rachel was full of ecstasy that could not be achieved with any drug, or drink.  
  
It was purely  _Quinn_.  
  
Quinn was actually on the brink of letting go, herself. She was still pressed into Rachel's backside as she smacked the riding crop one last time, before burying her face into Rachel's bare back.  
  
She listened as Rachel sobbed and fell forward as much as her knees would allow her against the cuffs.  
  
Quinn released Rachel, basking in the sound of her voice as it pierced her.  
  
Rachel screamed, even as her wrists became free and fell down to her front, her body sinking into Quinn's.  
  
Rachel was still coming, her legs shaking so hard that Quinn was sure she was going to go into some form of shock. Quinn had  _never_  seen any woman's legs move so fast before in her life.  
  
Quinn leaned over to unclasp her ankles and finally Rachel was released, still coming intensely.  
  
 _"Oh_ _…_ _oh_ _…_ " Rachel moaned incoherently, hair wild from the throes of pleasure.  
  
Quinn arranged Rachel so that she was carrying her bridal style for the second time from the playroom.  
  
Quinn held her close, more than turned on and now in the same position she had left the girl in earlier that day.  
  
Rachel had been reduced to nothing but bones, lying within the arms of the very woman that had made her who she was. Yet, before going completely numb in the midst of her orgasm-induced haze, Rachel managed to slur out one thing with a smile.  
  
"T.. _Thank you_ …for let..letting me  _come_ ,  _Mistress_."


	9. Your Name On My Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. All rights belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy.
> 
> BTW: This song is named from a line in the Lisa Stansfield song, "Jackie".

"Hey, it's me."

Quinn turned her chair back and forth, listening to the smooth voice on the other end.  
  
She was back at work, almost a week from her second training session with Rachel. The training session that left Rachel sensitive and worn out for a couple of days, and left Quinn lost in her thoughts.  
  
Quinn saw so much potential in Rachel.  
  
Initially, that was the thing that attracted her to the petite brunette in the first place. Quinn knew deep in her heart that there was just  _something_  about Rachel.  
  
Something so natural, something beautiful.  
  
Which was exactly what Quinn had been searching for. Something that set one submissive apart from the rest.  
  
Quinn looked for the submissive who yearned to be obedient. She wanted a woman who genuinely wanted to give up that kind of control. However, she hoped for that woman to be natural, inexperienced, and willing to be taught despite her subconscious obedience.  
  
Quinn felt that that woman was obviously Rachel, and then some.  
  
Rachel was absolutely clueless as to where her submissive nature came from or how far it went, yet she began accepting and understanding it with an ease that most of Quinn's most experienced encounters hadn't even come close to.  
  
It was exhilarating, and baffling.  
  
Of course it made Quinn happy and gave her a certain thrill. It also caused her to become sexually attached to Rachel in a truly dynamic way.  
  
A way that felt like a bomb, waiting to explode.  
  
It was slightly frightening for Quinn. Because it was staring to seem like the premise of some type of unseen relationship. The feelings that ran within her were increasing rapidly everyday. So much that they started to make Quinn impatient. They made it harder for Quinn to stay controlled and even more difficult to keep the level of dignity that she perfected with her submissives for so long.  
  
Of course, Rachel was still rough around the edges. Making mistakes came natural with being a submissive, but Rachel's mistakes were accompanied with actions that almost made Quinn wonder how naturally obedient Rachel really was.  
  
That type of progress, caused Quinn to assume that Rachel's training could maybe come to an end faster than she planned.  
  
Which caused Quinn to come to a conclusion that she usually wouldn't come to so early in an agreement. A conclusion that she wasn't so sure about.  
  
So she called for a second opinion.  
  
"Well, it's none other than the Quinn Fabray. To what do I owe this pleasure? Have you done away with your new project already?"  
  
Quinn laughed at Charlotte's antics, smiling at the woman's playful tone.  
  
"Charlotte, my love. Your jealousy is delicious...but wrong, once again. I was actually just calling to have a particular talk with you about my "project" whose name is actually Rachel. I expect you refer to her as such, from now on."  
  
Charlotte whistled. "Ooh, yes ma'am. Someone is awfully attached to their new toy. I assume training is going well then?" Quinn could hear the curiosity in Charlotte's voice underneath her teasing.  
  
"Training has been...exciting. Full of surprises, actually." Quinn picked up a pen and twirled it between her fingers as she spoke. She assumed "surprises" was an accurate term to describe Rachel's behavior to her friend.  
  
"Surprises you say? That's not a word one here's often regarding a submissive...were they bad surprises?"  
  
"Not necessarily. We've had two training sessions, Charlie. I've been trying to take it slow, focusing on the basics..."  
  
"Respect, obedience, patience, sensuality, and acceptance; how could I forget?" Charlotte spouted off, and Quinn chuckled.  
  
"Of course she's made mistakes as expected. All subs have trouble understanding the art of truly obeying, and being patient at first, and Rachel hasn't been any different. But, she has habits of a submissive that I wasn't expecting her to adopt into her personality until about a month in...maybe two. It's as if they are natural traits. Characteristics that have always been...a part of her."  
  
Quinn could practically hear Charlotte furrowing her eyebrows through the phone line.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but, I thought that's what you've always wanted? Someone with natural ability...someone different." Charlotte mocked.  
  
Quinn rolled her eyes. "It is. I just wasn't expecting it to be on this level..."  
  
"And what level is that?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure. I just know I find myself barely being able to keep enough control to train her...because while she is inexperienced, she is unusually knowledgeable. She's further ahead than she should be, mentally, which is extremely pleasing to me. I've never had that before."  
  
"And that makes it hard for you?"  
  
"It's brings out a certain type of Dom in me, Charlotte. I find myself on the verge of losing myself in Rachel every time we train. Sometimes I'm ready to forget the rest and give her the collar because she seems already there. I've never been with anyone like her; so new to the lifestyle...yet so in touch with the role of a submissive. "  
  
Charlotte gasped. "Wow. Sounds like you've found the one! The perfect sub! Shall I ring the wedding bells?"  
  
Quinn sat up, bracing her heeled feet on the floor. "Be serious, with me now, Charlotte. I am lost as to what the next chapter should be. If this was any other sub she would still be in training, but..."  
  
"She's ready."  
  
Charlotte's voice was clear with certainty and Quinn bit her lip.  
  
The comment was exhilarating to hear. She never made a decision fast, and if she found herself moving into something quickly, she sought the opinion of another educated person. In this case, Charlotte was that other person, and to hear her agree with Quinn felt relieving. Quinn ran slender fingers through her hair, the small insecurity in her reasoning seeping through the cracks.  
  
"Still...she's only had two sessions."  
  
"And you said yourself she's in a place that most subs aren't expected to be in so soon. Listen Quinn, Maybe the reason that you've been feeling the way you have is because she is ready. Maybe you want to lose control because your gut is telling you that Rachel is in the proper mindset to handle that."  
  
Quinn licked her lips at the thought. "This isn't my style, Charlotte. Even though Rachel's been excellent, and seems to withhold all of the qualities I've been trying to train her to know, I don't want to push her somewhere that she may not be ready for."  
  
Charlotte scoffed. "Quinn, you aren't a high school boy trying to pressure her into sex. If she's showing signs that she understands the lessons and is capable of being a submissive, then why delay time? Give her the collar. It's only confirming that she is exceeding your expectations. That's a good thing."  
  
Quinn smiled, thinking of Rachel, thinking of the heights she had already begun to take her, and how wonderful it would be to take her further so soon.  
  
"Hmm. I don't know...I'll have to think about it some more. However I do appreciate your opinion, Charlie."  
  
"Jeez, that was twenty minutes of my life I could have saved. Go look at some diamonds Quinn, and stop worrying yourself. You'll know when the time is right."  
  
Quinn smiled at the irony of Charlotte's joke. "I've been looking at diamonds all day, actually."  
  
"Oh really, designing a new set?"  
  
Quinn grinned. "Exclusively, yes."  
  
Charlotte laughed lowly. "Ooh I get the scoop on the new line of jewelry that the  _fabulous_  Quinn Fabray is creating for the world to go bankrupt over."  
  
Quinn shook her head, ignoring the lavish remarks. "Flattering, but this is less of a new line and more of a...personal set, Charlotte." Quinn stood, checking her watch. It was almost lunch time.  
  
"Personal?"  
  
"Yes, this particular set of diamonds is a part of an investment I'm making...in a recent "project" I'm working on."  
  
With a short pause, Quinn could practically hear Charlotte's mischievous grin.  
  
And then,  
  
"She must have an  _amazing_  pussy."  
  
Quinn shook her head, laughing and preparing to say her farewells as she exited her office, "How very vulgar of you, Charlotte. Now, I thought I taught you better than that."  
  
Charlotte laughed out loud through the receiver.  
  
"Apparently you did, I just wasn't as fast of a learner as dear Rachel is." Quinn smiled.  
  
"It's all about inner knowledge and acceptance, I can't teach anyone that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah...save it for your new toy, and I'll take your lack of comment as a yes, she must have better pussy than me if you're considering collaring her." The woman said playfully.  
  
"Aww, poor Charlotte is feeling unloved. If it means anything...I will always think you're absolutely lovely. I told you I'll never forget the times we had, love."  
  
Charlotte seemed to grin wider. "I don't think I will either, Quinn."  
  
Quinn stopped at the genuine tone of the woman. She felt comfortable talking to Charlotte about her relationship with any submissive, now Rachel, because before this encounter Charlotte was virtually the best submissive Quinn ever had.  
  
Charlotte knew her better than anyone, and was honestly the closest thing she had to family.  
  
She cared about Quinn, even loved her at one point. So reminiscing on the days they used to spend together as friends, lovers, Mistress and submissive, was something they both would forever cherish.  
  
"Have a good afternoon...and thanks for being there, Charlie."  
  
"Always, Quinn."  
  
Quinn tucked the nostalgia she felt away before chuckling softly. "Oh and Charlie?"  
  
Charlotte sighed through the receiver, "Yes Quinn?"  
  
"Rachel's pussy is  _phenomenal_."

 

* * *

      
  
It was amazing how much of an effect Santana had on the people around her.  
  
She was a known firecracker. Her remarks were cutting and quick and her reactions were  _extremely_  overdramatic. So much, that the thought of something so simple such as having breakfast with her, made Rachel extremely anxious.  
  
Despite Rachel having made many breakfasts and having sat down on many mornings with Santana, she still felt like she was walking into a life-threatening situation.  
  
Because this time, Rachel was having breakfast with Santana after not contacting her for weeks.  
  
No one ignored Detective Santana Lopez.  
  
 _Ever_.  
  
So Rachel was nervous, and sore, as she entered the restaurant and looked for Santana. Spotting her friend at a booth, Rachel couldn't stop herself from smiling at the sight of Santana. The detective glared at the menu, pulling her blazer back to grab her wallet.  
  
Rachel took a deep breath, her chest constricting slightly at the thought of what was going to empty Santana's mouth when she saw her. Rachel's flats scraped against the floor as she walked, and she adjusted the brim of her hat, biting her lip as she sat down across from Santana.  
  
Santana stared at Rachel with her jaw locked and her arms folded.  
  
A moment of silence passed between them, before Rachel nervously cleared her throat.  
  
Santana beat her to the punch.  
  
"Anything to say for yourself?" Santana spoke calmly, and Rachel began to explain.  
  
"San-"  
  
"Have you lost your fucking mind, Rachel?"  
  
 _Here we go_.  
  
Rachel sighed, resigning to leaning back in her seat and taking the verbal bitch slap that was coming her way.  
  
"I just want to fucking know, because it's been almost  _two_   _weeks_  since I've heard from you! No phone calls, no anything! I didn't know what to expect, what if something happened? Something major? What if this woman was a fucking serial killer and tried to murder you and hide the evidence?"  
  
Rachel shook her head, "Santana, she's not - "  
  
"Just because you've been fucking her doesn't mean you know her Rachel!"  
  
Rachel bit her lip, trying not to burst into laughter at the over-the-top antics that her friend was displaying. She glanced around the restaurant and cracked a smile at her.  
  
"You missed me, San."  
  
Santana raised an eyebrow. "Oh don't flatter yourself munchkin! I missed my unlimited access of breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Puck's food tastes like what they serve in hospital cafeterias."  
  
Knowing that wasn't true, Rachel leaned over and clutched Santana's cheeks, shaking her head.  
  
"Oh my little  _Sanny_   _Wanny_...I missed you too!" Santana slapped her hands away, fighting off a smile.  
  
"Eat me, Rachel." Santana said, and Rachel laughed.  
  
"You wish I would, S. You might as well cut the bull, I know you and Puck are going crazy knowing someone else is tapping this." Rachel said slapping the side of her ass for good measure.  
  
Santana attempted to keep a straight face, but found herself finally cracking a smile at Rachel's antics, the familiar teasing soothing her over-dramatic reaction. Rachel grinned, leaning over the table to kiss Santana's cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, things have been very... _intense_."  
  
Santana hummed, sipping her drink. She continued to smile. "Rachel, you're allowing a random stranger, no excuse me... _billionaire_ , to house you and have their wicked fucking way with you whenever and however they want...things can't get any more intense than that."  
  
Rachel laughed at Santana's failed attempt of censoring herself.  
  
"I guess Puck has spoken to you." Rachel spoke glancing up as a waiter sat down what seemed to be a pre-ordered glass of lemonade.  
  
"Yeah, Fuckerman said you were living it up in some luxurious house outside of the city." Santana bit her lip and Rachel raised an eyebrow at her facial expression, it was a face she knew extremely well.  
  
It was a face that Rachel figured got Santana in a lot of trouble when she was in high school. It was the face of the sneaky head-cheerleader waiting to pounce on any piece of gossip they could find.  
  
"Go on and ask, San."  
  
"How is she in bed? Or are you guys even on a bed? Is it some type of playroom? Like that fifty shades of...of, black or whatever?"  
  
Rachel laughed, "Santana why have you of all people been reading that trash?"  
  
Santana shrugged. "Rach, when I heard you were going to be bumping uglies with this...this  _Mistress_   _Quinn_   _Fabray_  diamond extraordinaire...I figured that book would be the perfect source to give myself an idea of what was going on in that house. You know since you apparently don't know how to use that fucking dinosaur of a phone that you have."  
  
Rachel waved her finger. "Hey! Now I said I was sorry Santana Lopez! Don't bring old faithful into this. It is the cheapest... _easiest_  option for me, and it has seen me through some pretty rough times."  
  
"Yeah, yeah...I bet you're sorry. Anyways, you never answered my question...is she a good lay? Or is it all a load of bullshit?"  
  
Rachel bit her lip, images of the heated encounters flashing through her mind like a slide show.  
  
"Santana...she's  _amazing_."  
  
Santana raised her eyebrows, resisting the urge to laugh at Rachel's breathy declaration.  
  
"Oh-kay...judging by those love eyes you got going on I'm not sure if you're talking about the sex or just her?"  
  
Rachel slapped her arm. "I don't have love eyes! I just think she's really considerate. She makes me feel comfortable and she is...unlike  _anyone_  I've ever had a relationship with, and we're not even in a relationship. It's crazy, and then when we're having play-"  
  
"So she does have a playroom?"  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes at the way Santana cut her off. "Yes you whore...she does. But she told me the other day that we might not always be there when we um...play...together."  
  
Santana smiled. "Playing together. Right so how is that, how is playing with this perfect woman?"  
  
Rachel blushed.  
  
"Don't get shy on me now, Anastasia Steele."  
  
"Santana seriously...Wikipedia is a better reference than that book."  
  
Santana impatiently gestured with her hand, "Just answer the damn question!"  
  
"They are...fucking  _mind_   _blowing_. I mean, Jesus S...that woman."  
  
Santana's eyes went wide and she grinned, her teeth gleaming in a Cheshire-cat sort of way. The facial expression sent both she and Rachel into a fit of giggles.  
  
The two girls laughed for a minute, even as the waiter appeared to take their order.  
  
When he disappeared and they had a minute to gain their maturity back, Santana finally began to ease up on the questions.  
  
"So, I guess she's doing it right?"  
  
"Shes doing it just right. God, no one has ever made me feel this good San. I've never had a woman... _stretch_  me the way she does..." Rachel blushed.  
  
 _She definitely knows how to stretch me._  
  
"Well fuck me sideways. Rachel Berry finally has a fucking sex life to brag about." Santana exclaimed loudly, slamming her hand against the table loudly. Rachel shushed her and Santana laughed.  
  
Rachel became more red and covered her face with her hands. "Oh my god, you bitch."  
  
Santana bit her lip, still shaking with laughter. "I was just reacting to the biggest fucking news since Puck brought home that hooker that looked like she may or may not have been a man." Rachel snorted, and Santana continued. "Rachel Berry is fucking a billionaire, and has something to brag about, what's the world coming to?"  
  
Rachel sipped her drink with a shy smile. "I'm just telling the truth Santana. You know that obedient, structured girl from high school that I told you about? She's gone."  
  
Santana, grinned. "I'm sure she may reappear. Maybe just in time for Mistress Quinn Fabray to  _stretch_  her some more."  
  
Rachel gasped at the comment, which sent Santana into a fit of laughter. "No seriously," Santana concluded, taking a breath, "You sure there aren't any issues with this chick? Nothing that makes you even a little uncomfortable? I mean, there has got to be something fishy about her...she can't be that perfect."  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes. "Just because you investigate crimes all day doesn't mean every situation is one, Santana."  
  
Santana shrugged. "I'm merely stating a fact; this woman has too many likable qualities to not be fucked up."  
  
"Well...your judgment is wrong, Sherlock. I'm sure she isn't perfect but she is a wonderful woman. So far she has been nothing but hospitable, and sweet."  
  
Rachel's mind turned into snapshots of Quinn, smiling...welcoming her with warm arms. Then her thoughts hovered around the memory of the house.  Accommodating and cozy but cold from the lack of company, lack of family.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Ha, I knew there was something!"  
  
"Shut your face, Lopez. I was just going to say, she seems very detached..."  
  
Santana stared at her in confusion, "What do you mean, Rach?"  
  
Rachel locked her lips. "She isn't very emotional, or personal...I don't really know anything about her other than the fact that she's a wealthy business woman. There aren't any pictures of family or anyone in her house. No friends, or anything."  
  
"Well of course you don't know anything...you are just her...what do you call yourself?"  
  
Rachel bit her lip, "Submissive."  
  
Santana waved her hands, "Yeah that, anyway, you're just her submissive. You guys aren't dating, you're just catering to her needs."  
  
Rachel couldn't stop the hurt that passed through her at Santana's words, despite how truthful they were. Santana was being honest and ultimately forcing Rachel to understand the truth about the unique situation she was in, but it didn't hurt any less.  
  
"I...I know what I signed up for San. However, It doesn't stop me from feeling a little down about having sex with someone and sharing such an intimate connection while knowing absolutely nothing about them."  
  
Santana shrugged. "You two have never met each other prior to this entire situation, so of course you don't know anything about her."  
  
Rachel bit her lip and looked around the restaurant blindly. Her body began to ache, and suddenly their were some confusing feelings settling within her. Rachel was sharing a home with Quinn and willingly giving her body up to her, despite not knowing the first thing about her. Now Rachel wondered if she ever would.  
  
Santana glanced at the hurt expression on Rachel's face, and furrowed her eyebrows. "Now, what's wrong?"  
  
Rachel shook her head, "Nothing-"  
  
"You like her, don't you?"  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes. "Don't you start. I don't like her romantically, I'm just...really attracted to her. Obviously enough to let her do whatever she wants with my body almost every night, but that's all it is. That's all it will ever be."  
  
Santana grinned. "I don't buy it! You like this woman, and not just because she fucks you into oblivion every day. That's why you're butt-hurt about her not wanting to share her short-term and long-term goals with you."  
  
Rachel flipped her off and ignored the sudden excitement she felt towards the revelation her best friend thought she had discovered. "You been reading that fifty-shades of shit too long, San."  
  
Santana laughed and licked her lips. "It's addictive, what can I say?" Rachel shook her head.  
  
"So my  _next_  question," Rachel groaned, and Santana ignored her, "is when I can meet her?"  
  
Rachel snapped her head up and stared at her. It was the same reaction she had towards Puck's desires to meet the woman she had been calling her Mistress for the past two weeks.  
  
Santana raised her hands, taken-aback at the shock registering across Rachel's face. "What? You thought you were going to get away with promising Puck that shit? Hell no! Auntie Tana wants in on that."  
  
Rachel pursed her lips, before laughing at the woman's antics. Santana was truly one of a kind, and she had supported Rachel through everything. Even this crazy box dream of giving herself whole-heartily to a woman that she had just met. Santana had stuck it out for her, and Rachel appreciated it.  
  
But Santana sitting at a table with Quinn? The woman who was packing a whole lot of power in more ways than one, the woman who was fucking the sense out of her every moment that she could? Rachel didn't know exactly how she felt about it.  
  
Personalities, lifestyles, they were  _bound_  to clash.  
  
"I didn't promise Puck anything, I said I'd ask." Rachel said as the waiter appeared with their food, and Santana licked her lips, ever the starved detective.  
  
"Well go ahead and add me to the guest list for that dinner party. And while you're at it, why don't you ask her why she doesn't share her dreams once and a while with you. It'll take the edge off of your burning passion to know more about her." Santana said grinning, before stabbing her fork into the food and Rachel shook her head.  
  
"Why thank you Oprah."  
  
"Anytime, love."  
  
 ~~~~

* * *

  
  
It was a Friday.  
  
Another week had gone by, and Rachel had survived another training session with her Mistress. Quinn had unraveled her senses more, teaching her about how important it was to accept her submissiveness.  
  
It was who she was.  
  
Quinn's words exploded in Rachel's ears, causing her body to ache in memory.  
  
 _As the riding crop rained down on Rachel's spread thighs, the chair she was bound to rocked from the force. Her hands were tied tightly with silk scarves to the arms, and her feet were perched on the cushion. They burned as Rachel clenched her toes, the swats coming from the riding crop causing wetness to seep through her folds._  
  
 _Quinn's instructions were simple:_  
  
 _"Answer respectfully when spoken to, don't clench anything, and when asked to serve your Mistress, do it."_  
  
 _Rachel had been doing such, accepting each stroke with patience and holding her tongue as requested._  
  
 _"Are you wet for me?"_  
  
 _Rachel, breath caught in her throat from accepting the swings of the crop with silence, choked out, "Y..Yes..." The crop stole another gust of wind from her lungs._  
  
 _"Yes, what?"_  
  
 _"Yes, Mistress."_  
  
 _Quinn switched hands and squatted between Rachel's spread legs, slapping her red skin with her palm, instead._  
  
 _Quinn inhaled the scent of her aroused submissive and licked her lips. "You will always respect me, Rachel. If I ask you to answer me, you will do so...and with the proper terms. You have been doing so well tonight love_ _…_ _I don't expect any more mistakes. Do you understand?"_  
  
 _Rachel, breathing through her nose as Quinn's palm stung against her thighs, sobbed out "Yes Mistress", before moaning at the feeling of two long fingers inside of her sopping sex. Rachel gazed through lidded eyes at her Dom, Quinn's hazel eyes turning gold with passion as she pumped inside of her harshly._  
  
 _Quinn kept it up, bottom lip tucked between her teeth as she worked, before she slipped  her digits out and pressed them against Rachel's open mouth._  
  
 _"Suck."_  
  
 _Rachel wrapped her lips around them and licked her own juices off, moaning at the tangy taste of her arousal._  
  
 _Quinn smiled. "You want more?"_  
  
 _Rachel stared at her with pleading eyes, ready to accept it all. "Yes, Mistress."_  
  
 _Quinn returned to her full height, and started swatting Rachel's legs mercilessly again, sinking the fingers that were just inside Rachel's wetness into her silky locks and tugging her head back._  
  
 _"If you're a good girl."_  
  
Quinn was very persistent with her ministrations. Quinn's determination caused Rachel to come so hard that she found herself utterly exhausted by the time Quinn finished fucking her.  
  
Rachel was  _definitely_  okay with that but she found herself visiting the gym more often, if only to get into a shape better equipped for playtime.  
  
Her Mistress had given her a word of advice about it, while passing through for lunch one day.  
  
 _"You know Rachel, you might want to think about getting more rest, and staying in shape. I'd like for you to be fully energized every single time I fuck you."_  
  
The heated words whispered into her ear had soaked both Rachel's panties and into her memory. She had no choice but to make it work. Rachel was now resting more, eating more fruits and vegetables and even paid a visit to her closet for the first time to retrieve workout clothes.  
  
Before, Rachel put a hold on her exercise routines once she got a second job, so she was a bit out of practice. But she couldn't deny the ease she felt when her legs began a slow burn on the elliptical she had been pushing furiously on for the last hour.  
  
The tight spandex shorts hugged Rachel's ass as she moved, effortlessly, sweat dripping underneath her sports bra, between her breasts. Music filled her ears through her headphones and briefly she thought about the length of time she had gone without singing.  
  
It definitely had been a while.  
  
As the jazzy lyricist sang about being unable to "bite her lip, or bat her eyes" Rachel challenged herself to a few more minutes on the machine, working the soreness of her legs. Images of firm hands squeezing her thighs, pushing their flexibility and limit filled her brain and Rachel felt something stir low in her stomach.  Her soreness was worth every ounce of pleasure she had received.  
  
"Rachel."  
  
The firm voice rang out over her music and Rachel jumped, halting her workout and clutching her chest as if to still her increasing heartbeat.  
  
"Quinn you scared me." Rachel breathed with a smile, stepping down from the machine. Quinn tilted her head while smiling, her bottom lip sucked between her teeth as it had been the night before, and her arms folded as she leaned against a nearby treadmill.  
  
"I'm sorry; I didn't know how loud your music may have been." Quinn said, and Rachel reached down to grab her bottle of water before taking a long gulp.  
  
"It's fine…I tend to get a little  _into_  my workout songs." Rachel laughed breathlessly, smiling and Quinn scanned her eyes over Rachel's tan skin. Her eyes followed the sweat as it trickled down Rachel's neck.  
  
"I'm pleased to see you took my advice." Quinn said, and she ran a hand through her hair, snapping her eyes up finally, lust shining through them.  
  
Rachel nodded, cheeks flushed red from the compliment hidden beneath Quinn's surprise.  
  
"I did…I used to work out all of the time, before I took the second job at the restaurant." Rachel said, shrugging and tucking a fallen strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
Quinn licked her lips, before forcing her pupils to connect with the other girl's.  
  
"Why did you take the second job, Rachel?"  
  
Rachel shrugged again. "When I graduated, there weren't any auditions lined up for me unfortunately…and I promised my dads I would pay my own rent."  
  
Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. "But you have Noah…there shouldn't be a reason for you to be working so hard, so young."  
  
Rachel laughed, "That's the pot calling the kettle black, Quinn. Noah's great though, he holds up his side of the rent most of the time…but he's constantly looking for construction work, so the second job just came as a precaution." Rachel wiped at the sweat on her neck, before adding conversationally, "I don't mind working two jobs…it's a pain in the ass, but I like the thought of being able to take care of things, being able to take care of Noah and I like a big girl should."  
  
Quinn felt mild irritation at the way Rachel addressed her relationship with the boy. But Quinn tucked it away as quickly as it appeared underneath her genuine admiration for how mature the fresh-out of college student was.  
  
"He's lucky to have you." Quinn said with a small smile, and Rachel grinned.  
  
"Yeah, and slightly burdened too. He can hardly get any girl's to come home with him because they all think we're secretly sleeping together."  
  
Rachel laughed as if it was some kind of inside joke that truly tickled her and Quinn watched her with a feeling of yearning.  
  
Rachel was genuinely amused, by the memory of her best friend. It was a type of loyalty, a type of love that Quinn had never seen or experienced. Quinn didn't know whether she was sad because of that…or happy because of how radiant it made Rachel look.  
  
Seeing Rachel smile was infectious and it ultimately caused Quinn to push her yearning far from her mind. Suddenly she found herself smiling and chuckling along with Rachel.  
  
Rachel's laughter died down and she stared at Quinn with smiling eyes. "What?"  
  
Hazel eyes shined back at her, something unknown festering within them. "Nothing…I have an invitation for you. It's actually why I came to find you." Quinn pulled a small envelope from her pocket and handed it to Rachel.  
  
"An invitation?" Rachel asked confusedly, opening the small letter. Quinn nodded.  
  
"Yes. To dinner with me tonight. I hope you accept…it's sort of a special evening," Quinn leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Rachel's nose, before stepping backwards.  
  
"A...A special evening…Quinn, what do you mean-"  
  
"Rachel," Quinn spoke firmly, now standing in the doorway with amused eyes. "Just read the invitation…and don't be late."  
  
They were Quinn's final words, and with them she stepped out of the room, leaving Rachel confused and silent. Rachel turned the envelope over in her fingers and plucked it open, pulling out a small card and staring at the inscription.  
  
 _Rachel,_  
  
 _I hope you will do me the honor of joining me for a special, celebratory dinner in the dining room at eight o'clock. I request that you wear the gown and shoes hanging from your closet door._  
  
 _Don't be late._  
  
 _\- Q_

* * *

Quinn sat in the dining room dressed in a sleek white gown, her long blonde locks framing her face as she waited patiently for her dinner date to arrive.

She held a glass of white wine in one hand, and drummed the fingers of the other on top of the table.  
  
It was five til eight, but Quinn remained calm and that much would never change.  
  
Glancing around the dim room, thanks to the fifty or so candle sticks that littered the place, Quinn allowed her eyes and nose to take in the combined scents of the candle wax and dinner.  
  
After three minutes, Quinn glanced down at her watch before looking up at a sight that made her mouth water.  
  
Rachel stood in the doorway, her shimmery gold dress tight and pushing her breasts upward, the slit at the bottom showing off her long tanned legs. Rachel's hair flowed in bouncy curls…down her back as usual.  
  
As Rachel approached the table, Quinn stood and walked over to pull Rachel's chair out…ignoring the arousal that shot straight to her groin at the sight of the girl who uttered a quiet, "Thank you."  
  
Quinn trailed her hands from Rachel's hips all the way up her arms. When the palms of her hands met Rachel's shoulders, Quinn leaned down…inhaling her scent before husking out, "You look gorgeous, Rachel."  
  
Rachel bit her lip and smiled. "Thank you Quinn."  
  
Quinn sat down, directly across from Rachel, staring deep into her chocolate orbs and smiling. "I had Faye make Italian..."  
  
 _Of course, it's a special occasion._  
  
Rachel stared down at the steaming food, and then she looked up at Quinn.  
  
Quinn leaned back in her chair, reaching to take a swig of her wine. She looked at Rachel, who was just now glancing around the room. "Wow, it looks beautiful in here."  
  
Quinn picked up her fork, stabbing at the pasta that would eventually grow cold from neglect. "I wanted it to be, it's a special occasion." Quinn chewed the food before gesturing with her silverware, "Eat."  
  
Rachel tilted her head, the glow of the candles bouncing off of her skin. "What's so special about tonight?"  
  
Quinn shook her head smiling, "Eat first, then we'll talk."  
  
Rachel raised her eyebrows, mentally shrugging before taking a bite. Rachel sat there for a moment before she remembered her conversation with Santana.  
  
"Quinn?"  
  
Quinn looked up from her plate and Rachel took it as a sign to keep talking, suddenly nervous at the thought of asking the woman anything personal.  
  
"I…um, I was wondering –"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Rachel swallowed, and cleared her throat. "Um, what's your favorite color?"  
  
 _Real smooth, Rachel._  
  
Quinn dabbed the edge of her mouth with her napkin, smiling. Rachel blushed and looked downward, suddenly feeling hot under the gaze of the woman. She nervously reached for her own glass of wine and sipped as Quinn sat back, crossing her legs.  
  
"You want to know my favorite color?"  
  
Rachel coughed. "Uh, yeah."  
  
Quinn laughed, and spoke softly. "My favorite color is white…I thought maybe you would've figured that out by how much I've incorporated it into the décor." She said and Rachel nodded, mentally smacking herself in the forehead at the ridiculousness of the question.  
  
"Yeah…I just didn't know if, maybe…it was a stupid question, sorry."  
  
"It isn't a stupid question, Rachel…it's reasonable. Everyone asks that question, because it's a conversation starter. A personal question that you have to ask in order to find the answer to." The words slid off of Quinn's tongue calmly, and her expression remained unmoving. She pushed her plate away, and smiled.  
  
Rachel rested her hands on the table, as if she was bracing herself. "Then how come you've never asked me what my favorite color is?"  
  
Quinn shrugged simply.  
  
"Because I already know. It's gold."  
  
Rachel smiled, the answer causing her heart to flutter in a surprising way. She glanced down at the gown that hugged her body and then she looked at Quinn pointedly.  
  
Quinn's grin widened, "It was in your file."  
  
Rachel grimaced. "I know you had research done on me, Quinn…but jeez," Rachel said with a nervous chuckle and Quinn laughed quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry...Charlotte can be pretty extensive sometimes." Quinn said, the name slipping out without her even noticing and Rachel furrowed her brows. "Charlotte?"  
  
Quinn sat her glass down. "Charlotte…she's my private investigator, and friend. She does all of the research for me regarding business."  
  
Her words caused hurt to flare up in Rachel's chest, and they only confirmed the point Santana was trying to make.  
  
She was just business.  
  
"Oh…I see." Rachel said and Quinn noticed the slightly disappointed tone of Rachel's voice, and kicked herself mentally. Swallowing, Quinn uncrossed and crossed her legs.  
  
"What did you really want to ask me, Rachel?" Quinn spoke, changing the subject. She bounced her foot in anticipation. Rachel had been on the way to asking her something, but apparently grew nervous.  
  
Rachel shook her head. "I already asked."  
  
Quinn arched an eyebrow finely. "Rachel, you can ask me whatever you want you know? I'm not going to get angry."  
  
Rachel smiled, her disappointment from before disappearing. She hesitated before clearing her throat nervously. "I was uh…recently talking to Puck and Santana, and they're just a little bit... _inquisitive_  about you, they…"  
  
Rachel took a breath, Quinn's gaze causing her body to hum in a familiar way. Rachel finally looked up and blushed. "I'm sorry…I'm just nervous about how you might feel about, my friends maybe joining us for dinner…sometime?"  
  
It would never happen, Rachel just knew it. This woman already seemed so private, even  _after_  opening her home up to her.  
  
"It's alright if you don't want to…" Rachel rushed to say, averting her eyes and stuffing a bite of pasta into her mouth before she could say anything further.  
  
Quinn licked her lips. "Rachel, I think that's a wonderful idea."  
  
 _What_?  
  
Rachel's eyes widened, her face painted with surprise. " _Really_?"  
  
"Yes. I understand that your friends are basically your family and that they probably aren't exactly comfortable with our lifestyle. Getting to know me just may help that." Quinn folded her hands across her lap, and had to fight the urge to laugh at the expression passing across her submissive's face.  
  
Rachel thought about the possible reactions of her friends and laughed nervously. "Okay then."  
  
Quinn chuckled and reached over to wipe a bit of sauce from Rachel's mouth. "You shouldn't be so nervous, Rachel."  
  
Rachel shivered at Quinn's touch. "I know, I just didn't know if you'd feel comfortable inviting them over to your home…my friends can be pretty… _uncensored_."  
  
Quinn grinned at the thought. "I don't mind, Rachel. You know, I'm not as closed off as you  _think_  I am."  
  
It was like the woman had read her mind. Rachel bit her lip before remembering that she still had no idea what they were supposed to be celebrating.  
  
"Okay Quinn, I've eaten…what's the occasion?" Rachel asked softly, ignoring the comment Quinn made. Quinn smiled and pulled her hand away…before she stood.  
  
Rachel looked up confusingly, watching Quinn step away from her and practically sway towards a table in the far corner of the room. Quinn picked up a box that Rachel otherwise hadn't noticed and turned to stare at Rachel.  
  
Rachel took that moment to fully take in her beautiful Mistress.  
  
The silky white dress clung to Quinn tightly, the cleavage cutting dangerously between her breasts. Rachel's mouth watered at the sight of the perky nipples shining through the fabric, barely covered.  
  
She was the most beautiful woman Rachel had ever seen in her life.  
  
Quinn snapped her fingers and Rachel locked eyes with her, the hazel orbs suddenly turning gold with passion.  
  
"Rachel."  
  
A hum pulsed within Rachel at Quinn's tone, and she immediately stood, pulled her dress up a little and fell to her knees.  
  
The sight made Quinn practically  _vibrate_  with excitement.  
  
Rachel moved so effortlessly, it was mind blowing. Three training sessions had never made a sub this obedient, and in Rachel's case it had never made any woman  _this_  desirable. Quinn smiled.  
  
"Yes, Mistress."  
  
Her head was bowed as usual, and Rachel hoped she interpreted Quinn's tone right. She didn't fully understand it, but somehow something inside of her just  _reacted_  to Quinn, and her instinct was to fall to her knees.  
  
 _This is my place._  
  
Quinn walked around Rachel's body, box in one hand. "You're the most beautiful sub I have ever laid eyes on, love."  
  
Rachel's body hummed.  
  
"You are radiant with respect and obedience." Quinn placed her hand in the silky brown locks, watching as a shiver erupted throughout Rachel's body.  
  
"You thrum with patience and sensuality." Quinn pulled Rachel's head back softly, watching as her lidded eyes continued to stare at the carpet underneath her.  
  
Bending down Quinn licked the shell of Rachel's ear, "And then there's the most wonderful part about you, Rachel Berry," Quinn placed her palm against the back of her neck. "You, my love, have  _accepted_  your place."  
  
Rachel's heart began to thrum as Quinn let go of her neck. Pulling her up, Quinn slid her hand down Rachel's side and around her waist.  
  
"Rachel, you have exceeded my expectations." Quinn popped the box open and sat it beside them on the dining room table. Placing both of her hands on Rachel's waist, Quinn pressed open mouth kisses to Rachel's bare shoulder.  
  
"I've never had a sub excel the way you have…I'd like to think it's because I had a feeling about you." Sweeping Rachel's long brown locks to the left, Quinn grinned.  
  
"When I first saw you, I knew that you were meant to be mine…" Quinn husked in her ear hotly, and Rachel whimpered, trembling as she began to grow hot with arousal.  
  
Rachel kept her hands at her sides as Quinn trailed a hand down to her wrist before running it up her arm and pressing her thumb against her neck softly. Quinn pulled Rachel's flushed body tightly against hers, and Rachel clenched her fingers at the feeling of Quinn's nipple's pressed into her back.  
  
"I asked you when you first started…if you would be open to being collared, after being trained to be my submissive. What did you tell me?"  
  
The conversation was still a vivid memory, and without hesitation Rachel answered with a quick, "Yes."  
  
Quinn chuckled, licking her shoulder, "Mmm, you're so excited, Rachel, so quick to answer…be more specific." She bit down and Rachel gasped.  
  
"Yes…I said  _yes_  I would want to be collared…Mistress." Rachel's stomach flipped at the thought of fully belonging to Quinn and having something on her body to openly prove it besides the love marks on her skin. It made Rachel shiver with excitement. Quinn hummed, pressing her hands into Rachel's hips and pulling her closer if possible, and Rachel choked back a moan at the sudden feeling of the erection bulging through the slinky fabric of Quinn's dress.  
  
Quinn ground into her ass, "Do you want it?"  
  
Rachel wondered if that was a trick question. It didn't matter, her answer was still the same. She answered breathlessly. "Y.. _Yes_ …"  
  
A swat to her ass made Rachel rock forward on her feet, and she almost stumbled but strong hands continued to steady her. Candles flickered around her, but Rachel kept her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Be more specific, what do you want? My dick? A collar? …Both?" Quinn grinned, her mouth sucking on Rachel's neck, now. Hands tangled in Rachel's locks, and swiftly pulled her head backwards, against Quinn's shoulder as she assaulted her neck and rolled her hips into Rachel.  
  
Rachel was starting to fall apart. The attention from Quinn was too much and her body was becoming tight with arousal…Rachel was positively quivering with excitement at the prospect of being collared and truth be told, her mouth and body watered even more for something else.  
  
"Yes…I want, b.. _both_ …Mistress."  
  
Quinn moved her hands to Rachel's ass, taking a step back and kneading the flesh. "How bad do you want it Rachel? How bad do you want to be mine…officially?"  
  
Rachel's body was thrumming, her mind fogging up from the passion she felt.  
  
Rachel stared at the carpet underneath her with heavy eyes. "I..I really-"  
  
Quinn slapped Rachel's left ass cheek, before moving her hands over the flesh again. "You really want to belong to me?" Rachel bit her lip, feeling Quinn's hands trail over her back to reach up towards the zipper of her dress.  
  
"I...I…"  
  
Another slap to her ass cut Rachel off and stole the air out of her lungs. "You're really ready to serve me, whenever, wherever and  _however_  I want it?"  
  
"Y...Yes… _Mistress_ -"  
  
The dress fell to Rachel's feet, and she briefly registered the sound of the dishes being cleared off of the table before she was face down on the glass, hands braced out in front of her. Rachel choked back a moan as Quinn leaned over her, their cheeks pressed together.  
  
"You really want to be my little  _bitch_? My  _property_? Because once you put that collar on, Rachel. Things will change…I won't be so subdued…"  
  
Quinn bucked her hips into Rachel, raising her hands to cover hers on the table. "I'm gonna fuck you hard,  _every single time_."  
  
Quinn licked her neck, before biting it and Rachel kept her eyes down, the glass rubbing against her fingers as Quinn tightened her hold on her. Quinn stared at the ripple in Rachel's back, the silky skin smooth and beautiful underneath her.  
  
"I'm going to lose control." Quinn thrust her pelvis against Rachel, pressing her hard-on into her. It prompted a moan from Rachel's throat and Rachel forced her eyes to stay open, focused downward. Quinn fisted Rachel's hair, and pulled Rachel back up, leaving her bare chest on display. Quinn then placed a hand on Rachel's thigh…dangerously close to her wet center.  
  
"Are you sure you want that, Rachel? Are you ready to be mine?"  
  
Rachel felt that familiar hum wrap itself around her and the words flowed from her lips with insurmountable ease.  
  
"Yes Mistress."  
  
Quinn let her go only to grab the open box.  
  
Rachel's chest was heaving, her arousal dripping down her legs. She licked her lips, and focused her eyes on the table, watching in her peripheral as something shiny bounced off of the light. Quinn pushed the brown locks to the side in order to pull something around her neck.  
  
Quinn looked up, and smiled.  
  
"Eyes up, love. Look at yourself."  
  
Rachel looked into the mirror hanging across from them and stared at her reflection. She was naked; hair tousled, her body flushed with arousal, and her sex glistening.  
  
Rachel's eyes were dark brown, almost black with passion, and her neck sparkled with what would appear to be a beautiful necklace.  
  
The chain of which was completely covered in small diamonds. It was connected in the center by a pendant.  
  
A diamond encrusted "Q".  
  
The lock clicked into place and Rachel could only stare in awe. It was so Quinn. Classy, beautiful, and utterly mesmerizing.  
  
And then it hit Rachel.  
  
She was a submissive.  
  
Rachel was ready to be everything Quinn wanted her to be. Rachel belonged to Quinn Fabray.  
  
She was  _hers_.  
  
Rachel sucked in a breath, the familiar hum pulsating within her so heavily that it almost felt like a heavy vibration echoing in her ears. There was an imperceptible amount of arousal that shot through her system, and she rocked forward in happiness.  
  
Quinn held her close, her hands falling from the back of Rachel's neck to her waist. Quinn locked her eyes on Rachel through the mirror, their bodies pressed together tightly.  
  
Rachel was staring at the collar, completely captured by it's beauty and rocked to her core by its significance.  
  
"Mistress…"  
  
" _No_."  
  
Rachel held her breath, feeling the grip on her waist tighten as Quinn spoke roughly, her voice hot and husky with desire, "It's  _Quinn_ , now."  
  
Rachel licked her lips and gasped. Quinn swallowed, her cock straining painfully in her dress. Rachel was trembling, struggling to stay in her place, and Quinn was teetering on the edge of control.  
  
"You're collared now, love…things are different. You are officially mine. I can do whatever I want to you."  
  
Quinn pushed Rachel forward again roughly, placing her hands on the edge of the table. Rachel moaned, her eyes still on Quinn's in the mirror.  
  
"I am  _yours_. I am  _your_  Dom. You only answer to  _me_ , you only  _fuck_   _me_. Your pussy is  _mine_."  
  
Quinn pulled up her own dress, yanking her underwear down swiftly. Rachel felt Quinn's dick, stiff at her entrance. Rachel cried out, desperate.  
  
" _Please_!" Rachel moaned, and Quinn bit her lip, the control slipping between her fingertips slowly, her dick ready to slide between Rachel's folds.  
  
Quinn leaned over, her hands over Rachel's hands, fingers in between hers and her eyes holding hers intensely.  
  
"Please  _what_?" Quinn said, slapping her ass.  
  
Rachel took a deep breath before she sobbed,  
  
" _Fuck me_   _Q..Quinn_ …make me  _yours_."  
  
Quinn growled out, thrusting into Rachel so hard that the dining room table lifted from the force. Rachel cried out, her head jerking forward as the woman started pounding into her.  
  
Rachel's body felt like it was being split in half with the way Quinn was fucking her, mercilessly, staring her down with vibrant gold eyes.  
  
Rachel moaned, her voice incoherent as Quinn steadied herself by placing a palm against her hip, before slapping her ass with every thrust.  
  
The intensity was electrifying, things truly were different.  
  
Rachel was being fucked with a purpose. It was like Quinn was trying to fuck her so hard that she'd learn a lesson.  
  
"You feel so  _good_ , love…wrapped around my dick, taking it hard. Such a  _good girl_."  
  
Quinn slammed Rachel against the table, her breasts pressed against the glass as she curved her dick upwards inside of her hitting a spot that ripped a scream from Rachel's throat.  
  
"That collar means that you take  _everything_  I give you.  _Every. Time. Rachel_.." Quinn breathed heavily, never missing a beat. Her thrusts had impeccable rhythm. They were hard and rough, scooting the large table forward every time. Rachel screamed, her body on fire.  
  
" _Fuck_ …I've wanted this ever since I saw you in that restaurant. A beautiful, clumsy little girl with big scared eyes…tight little  _ass_  running off…I knew you were going to be mine, baby."  
  
The term of endearment pulled something out of Rachel, "F... _Fuck yes!_  Oh god…" Quinn picked up on Rachel's change of emotions.  
  
"You like being called that? Huh? That's what you are... _my_  Rachel,  _my_  bitch,  _my_  baby. You're  _everything_ , you're  _mine_."  
  
 _Everything. Yours._  
  
Quinn pulled her cock all the way out and slammed it back into Rachel, throwing her head back at the scream that tore through Rachel's throat once again.  
  
Quinn held on, becoming animalistic and  _raw_  as Rachel took everything she gave her. Quinn could feel Rachel's walls tightening around her as she fucked her with abandon.  
  
Rachel was sweating, sticking against the table as Quinn held her down, one hand poised at her neck, the other bracing against her back as she slapped against her.  
  
" _Ohhhh_   _fuck_ …please!  _Please_!"  
  
Rachel was close and Quinn could feel it, she could feel Rachel vibrating with desperation.  
  
Quinn leaned down, her mouth against Rachel's ear, husky tone slipping deep into Rachel's body. "You're so  _close_  baby…you're ready to come aren't you?"  
  
"Yes… _fuck_! I'm so close… _please_ …"  
  
Quinn slid her hand down against Rachel's breast, slowing her thrusts down. "You look so  _beautiful_  baby," She yanked on Rachel's hair and pulled her up, holding her around the waist.  
  
Quinn suddenly sped back up. Ramming the head of her cock against Rachel's cervix now, she elicited more cries from Rachel. Rachel was gripping the table still, fingertips stretched out against the edge.  
  
"Look at you. Ready to come all over me, is that what you want?"  
  
Quinn reached up and fondled the shiny "Q", sparkling in the now dim flames of the candles, the mirror playing out the scene of their rough fucking.  
  
" _Yes_!" Rachel moaned.  
  
Quinn traced the letter, the simple letter that signified Rachel's submissiveness, then gripped her neck, thrusting erratically into Rachel's pussy.  
  
" _Rachel_ …baby, come for  _me_."  
  
Rachel screamed, throwing her head back as colors exploded behind her eyes.  
  
" _Quinn_!"  
  
The name slipped past Rachel's lips in a loud scream. It was such an unfamiliar, mind-blowing sound that it sent Quinn head first into an unexpected orgasm, her dick spearing Rachel's pussy and emptying her seed into her.  
  
"Oh fuck...Rachel… _fuck_!"  
  
It was purely  _animalistic_.  
  
Quinn's body rocked forward with an explosive feeling that tore through her insides. She watched with glowing dark eyes as the collar gleamed proudly around Rachel's neck. It pulsed against her veins as Rachel continued to moan. The sound of Rachel coming only prolonged Quinn's release. There were tears rolling down Rachel's cheeks as she came endlessly, her legs wobbling as her pussy fluttered around Quinn's dick.  
  
Quinn fell forward, pushing Rachel's body onto the table. Her moans dulled to a silent scream, until she sucked in a breath of air and choked out a sob before mewling out a soft, " _Quinn_ …"  
  
Rachel's limp body was stuck against the glass table and Quinn pressed her head against Rachel's back. Rachel's face was tear stained and red with exhaustion. Quinn licked her lips, pressing kisses against her neck, against her shoulder, before she leaned up a little and pulled Rachel's head up to look at her through heavy-lidded brown eyes.  
  
"You're mine, Rachel…" Quinn spoke again for the umpteenth time, trailing her trembling fingers against the diamond collar once more, "Do you understand?"  
  
The hum settled.  
  
"Y...Yes...Quinn I understand…I'm  _yours_."


	10. Never Look Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX. 
> 
> A/N: I think this is my favorite edited chapter, so far. 
> 
> BTW: This chapter is named after the Leon Thomas song of the same title.

It had been a long time since Rachel took a walk down the concrete sidewalks of New York City.  
  
Rachel had willingly allowed herself to become locked up inside the large home. The sexual bliss that followed Quinn's decision to collar her overtook Rachel's desire to communicate with the outside world.  
  
Rachel had wondered from the day she signed her contract how it would feel to  _belong_  to Quinn, officially. And now she had that.  
  
By the clasp of a necklace, everything changed. Suddenly it wasn't Mistress anymore, it was  _Quinn_. The feeling of their connection coursed through her deeply and caused her to become overwhelmed with happiness.  
  
Rachel just wondered what would happen now.  
  
It had been a couple of weeks, and Rachel had yet to even see Quinn to discuss the new...formalities of her collaring. Quinn had become busy again with investors and her business, and so their time had been  _very_  limited together.  
  
However there were little things that started to become more  _significant_.  
  
Now, more than often Rachel would pass by Quinn in morning time, and she'd have short conversation with her, while offering her breakfast or a cup of coffee. Quinn would even tell Rachel to have a good day and touch her arm or shoulder as she strolled out of the door.  
  
Rachel  _loved_  it.  
  
Rachel had taken the time while Quinn was locked up in her office to do some research on her own laptop.  
  
Rachel was very curious as to why she was so hung up on being collared, and why she felt strangely attached to the idea of being a  _full-time_  sub. Rachel wondered why she was suddenly enveloped by the feeling of being complete when the collar was around her neck. It was as if...everything finally made sense.  
  
The internet told her, that she had become immersed in her role as a submissive. Her body and her brain aligned with one another and had apparently formed the conclusion that her  _purpose_  was to belong to Quinn.  
  
Rachel was thinking about Quinn constantly. Rachel thought about Quinn being  _inside_  of her body. She thought about serving her. Rachel was head over heels at the thought of having her collar on all the time, of being proclaimed Quinn's  _property_.  
  
Rachel wondered if that was unusual. Despite the musings of the ever so reliable Internet, she wondered if it was normal for a submissive to be so attached to her role.  
  
Rachel felt  _alive_  when it came to any type of contact with Quinn, and the lack of instruction given to her only spurred her withdrawal, especially after crossing over to an entirely new territory with Quinn. She was absolutely dying.  
  
She needed guidelines; she needed her Mistr -  _Quinn_ , to tell her how to move forward.  
  
She was ready to serve her.  
  
And yet she still felt pressure upon her, because she was still  _so_  inexperienced. Although Quinn felt like Rachel could and would be the best submissive to  _ever_  come into Quinn's life…she was still nervous -  _scared_.  
  
At this point, the thought of disappointing Quinn after being deemed so special, terrified her.  
  
Rachel had always been afraid of making mistakes and she  _always_  wanted things too much.  
  
It was the perfect recipe for disaster.  
  
Clearing her head of her tumultuous thoughts, the brunette stomped through the crowd of New York natives, and tourists. Checking the time on her ancient phone she entertained the idea of finding coffee. She couldn't spend too much time for the sake of being on time to her destination.  
  
She wasn't just in the city for nothing.  
  
Her Dominant had passed her when going out of the house earlier that morning, giving her specific directions.  
  
 _"You have an appointment with me at my office today, one o'clock. Don't be late."_  
  
Her nervousness was starting to morph into anxiety, and Rachel found herself shivering from more than air. The thought of what the consequences could be for being late weighed inside of her. It only made Rachel excited, for she couldn't deny her fondness for a firm hand.  
  
The sound of her phone ringing loudly broke her sinful thoughts and Rachel looked down towards the name that lit up her screen with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Oh  _god_."  
  
She answered with a timid, "Hello?"  
  
"Rachel Barbra Berry!"  
  
 _Oh, let the drama begin._  
  
Rachel scurried down Broadway, the heels of her boots clicking against the sidewalk as she walked through the throngs of people.  
  
"Daddy, before you  _start_ -"  
  
"Before I start what? Complaining to my only daughter about how she hasn't called me in a month! Or told me about any auditions and how I've had to find out from Puck that you're seeing a woman? What could you possibly have to say to your poor old father that would ease the heartbreak in his old miserable heart?"  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes. "Daddy, stop being a drama queen, you're barely forty two. You aren't that old. And your heart is fine. I'm sorry I haven't called you in so long...everything has been so busy, with work and stuff."  
  
Okay, so she hadn't worked in a month, but they didn't need to know that. They didn't need to know anything even remotely close to what was really happening with her love life.  
  
"Work is more important than your fathers? Who brought you into this world of dreams and paid for you to live and eat so that you could-"  
  
The phone shuffled and soon Rachel heard the voice of her Dad, LeRoy.  
  
"Rachel ignore your father, he's just trying to use Jewish guilt on you. We miss you Baby Girl, how is life after college treating you?"  
  
Rachel grinned, looking wildly in all directions to cross the busy crossways.  
  
"Like I said, Dad…it's been really hectic. I picked up another waitressing job during nights, so I can make a little extra cash."  
  
The line went silent for a second and then it came.  
  
"Rach, if you need money...you know, we can-"  
  
"No Dad. Noah and I are fine. He got a new construction job did he tell you? He was promoted on his first day."  
  
She grinned wider at the thought of her best friend, missing him.  
  
"Yes sweetheart, he told us. And your Daddy and I were about to ask him if you two were official or not until he laughed it off and spilled the beans about a new  _woman_  in your life."  
  
Rachel took back her feelings for the man, furious now that he told her fathers about Quinn.  
  
"It's nothing to tell, Dad."  
  
 _"She's lying!"_  
  
"Your Daddy seems to think you're not being truthful."  
  
Rachel caught sight of a cafe a couple blocks over and sighed at her sudden itch for coffee.  
  
"Daddy also thinks he's a psychic." she rushed out hurriedly as she scurried across the busy streets.  
  
It was no secret that around this time, busy was an understatement in this city. And she had about ten minutes before she was scheduled to meet Quinn.  
  
She could  _not_  be late.  
  
Her Dad laughed despite the gasp of indignation in the background.  
  
 _"I have a sixth sense! And it's telling me you're seeing someone special and you just don't want to tell your dear fathers...your grandmother is probably turning in her grave right now!"_  
  
"It's a good thing that she's dead then."  
  
" _LeRoy_!"  
  
Rachel laughed. "I promise it isn't serious, I'd tell you guys first thing if it was, okay?"  
  
"I understand Baby Girl, listen just have fun. You're young...if it's meant to be it will be, love." Rachel smiled.  
  
 _"At least tell us if she's Jewish?"_  
  
Rachel smiled. "She isn't. She's blonde...but it isn't anything really. It's just, casual dating."  
  
"Dating being the code word for sex?"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
 _"Tell her to be careful about that, the people in that city are so careless nowadays..."_  
  
"Hiram, you've got to stop watching so much SVU."  
  
 _"I just love Mariska Hargitay! You know, she's really wearing her age well nowadays."_  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes, pulling the flip phone away to glance at the time.  
  
"Listen, I love you guys, but I have to go...I'm late for an appointment of sorts."  
  
She could hear her father smiling. "Love you. Stay out of trouble; I want to know the first audition you get, okay?"  
  
"Yes Dad."  
  
 _"And I want to know more about this mystery woman-"_  
  
"Bye Daddy!"  
  
Rachel snapped the phone shut and looked behind her quickly before feeling the familiar feeling of the wind being knocked out of her.  
  
She was always a clumsy person.  
  
Anticipating her fall, she just braced herself for the impact...that never came.  
  
Strong arms caught her, and Rachel peeped open an eye to see bright blue orbs staring down at her.  
  
"Oh my god...Rachel?"  
  
Rachel opened her eyes fully in shock, "Brittany?"  
  
Rachel stood up right and stepped back with a smile, before feeling the tall woman scoop her up in a hug. "Rachel! I'm so happy it's you!" Brittany lifted  Rachel off of her feet before setting her back down.  
  
Rachel ran a hand through her hair, grinning. "Brittany, how are you?"  
  
"I'm great! I started teaching dance on the side at this studio in Manhattan, you know until I start landing auditions. And then I have a steady gig at this bar...actually it's not really a bar it's more like a club-"  
  
Rachel laughed and reached to place a hand on Brittany's arm. "Whoa, Britt, slow down. That all sounds great! I'm so glad you're doing good...I wondered about you after graduation."  
  
The confession came with a heavy heart, her brutal and slightly embarrassing work schedule being the truth that kept her from contacting Brittany.  
  
"I wondered about you too, Rachel...I've missed you. Hey! Let's get some coffee and catch up for a little bit!" Brittany said excitedly, glancing back towards the cafe.  
  
Rachel's smiled dimmed as she reached for her ancient phone and glanced at the time again. "Britt...I don't know, I kind of have to be somewhere..."  
  
 _And I'm already late, which means I'm already walking on the thin line of a nice spanking._  
  
"Oh  _please_! I promise it won't be long. Just one macchiato? I'll buy."  
  
She flashed the big blue orbs at Rachel, who licked her lips, suddenly feeling the guilt of losing contact with the girl wash desperately over her body.  
  
"Okay Britt.  _One_  macchiato."

 

* * *

  
  
"So I met this really pretty blonde lady at this fancy studio in Manhattan, and I told her that Cassandra July from NYADA sent me...she gave one look and told me that newcomers never get a job, that they had to work for it and that she had no idea why Cassandra would send me when she knew how tough it would be."  
  
They were sitting in the cafe at a table in the back by the window. Brittany was telling Rachel the story of how she got her job at the studio in Manhattan. Rachel remembered their dance teacher's nasty attitude, and felt a surge of empathy for Brittany having to face someone in the slightest way similar.  
  
The world of performing arts was tough.  
  
"I told her that I may have been a little stupid, but I knew the definition of job, so I was pretty sure that's what it meant...working. Which was what I wanted to do. She laughed and told me that I was funny, and that she'd start me on the little people dance classes."  
  
Rachel grinned. "Brittany you're not stupid. And that's not bad, kids are great...I bet you loved it!"  
  
Brittany smiled, sipping her coffee. "At first I thought she meant like  _real_  little people, like midgets. So I got really nervous, because they scare me."  
  
Rachel choked on her drink, laughing. Brittany was so candid.  
  
"I'm serious...I didn't want to talk to you that first day in class cause I thought you were one."  
  
Rachel shook her head. "I'm not  _that_  short..."  
  
"Anyway, I did love it. I took a couple of the girls to competition. We won a lot of trophies. And the mean blonde lady, her name is Anne, was impressed. Asked me how I was so good to be fresh out of school. I told her I didn't know...maybe it was because I was nice, and all the dance teachers I knew were mean."  
  
Rachel grinned, so true.  
  
"So how did you end up teaching an advance level class at an upscale studio, Britt?"  
  
Brittany smiled big, her excitement seeping through her face.  
  
"Well, I had this audition for a permanent gig at the place I work at now...it's like a club, but it's more tasteful, um like - not strippers but like in that awful movie with Christina Aguilera?"  
  
"A  _burlesque_  club?"  
  
"Yes! Well I'm just waiting on big time auditions anyway...so I needed something else to do. I used the studio to practice one morning before class and she walked in...saw my advanced choreography and offered me a promotion. She even told me she'd recommend my name to a couple of dance companies."  
  
Rachel reached forward. "Brittany that's amazing! You're amazing. I always knew you'd go far, this is only the beginning."  
  
Brittany blushed. "So how about you? I know that big voice has landed you somewhere..."  
  
Rachel couldn't lie and say that her heart didn't clench a little at the thought of being out of work while her former classmates journeyed onto exciting new ventures.  
  
It was maddening to search for auditions, to be left working odd jobs while everyone else had a grand time living their dreams.  
  
It sucked.  
  
But she wasn't going to let anyone see. She wouldn't be that jealous friend that ruined the happiness of her companions.  
  
"Actually no...I'm just trying to find auditions. I've considered maybe taking more classes...or something. But until then I've just been working..."  
  
 _And continuously serving the most powerful, beautiful woman in New York with my body._  
  
"That's great! Are you still living with your hunky best friend?" Brittany asked.  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe you  _slept_  with him, Brittany."  
  
Brittany shrugged. "He was hot; I'm hot...why wouldn't I?"  
  
Rachel shook her head.  
  
"Yeah I still live with him, Brittany," Rachel glanced at her phone.  
  
 _Maybe I should call her._  
  
"It's really getting late; I kind of have to be somewhere."  
  
"Oh yeah...sorry. I didn't mean to keep you long, oh hey! I just remembered, next weekend I'm doing a set at Roxanne's, that's the club I  
work at, and you should sing with me!"  
  
Rachel opened her phone, only to see the screen suddenly black out.  
  
Perfect timing.  
  
 _Wait what?_  
  
"Sing with you?"  
  
Brittany grinned excitedly. "Yes! I've been working on this routine...and it would be so good with live music, and you're the second best dancer from school next to me! Oh it would be so great Rachel... _please, please, please_?"  
  
Rachel felt her heart rate quicken, excitement at the prospect of performing again vibrating through her body.  
  
"Brittany...I don't know..."  
  
Brittany reached forward for her hand, squeezing it.  
  
"You do know, Rachel. You love to perform, and I can see how sad you are about not being able to, so let me do this for you...please? One night and all your guests can get in free and everything. Please?"  
  
Rachel laughed at the big blue eyes shining down on her, the reality of her friend being able to see right through her shocking her.  
  
"Okay...okay, Brittany. I'll do it."  
  


* * *

 

Quinn turned in her chair, facing Rachel.  
  
Rachel was smiling, clad in a simple outfit, one that clearly showcased how different she was despite the environment she found herself in. It included a white tank-top, skirt, leather jacket and boots.  
  
Quinn, without even having a moment to think, felt her dick twitch in her pants. "Hi, Rachel."  
  
Rachel smiled, her skin glistening a little from how she rushed to make their appointment.  
  
"Quinn, I'm  _so sorry_  I'm late...I ran into an old friend, and we started talking...my phone is ancient, and it just stopped working...I'm sorry-"  
  
Quinn held up a hand, ushering Rachel to silence with a relaxed smile on her face.  
  
"Sit."  
  
Rachel stared at the woman and glanced at the floor, before moving her eyes to the chair. She finally gazed questioningly into deep hazel eyes that lay behind thin rimmed glasses.  
  
Quinn locked her lips at the silent question. "The chair, in front of my desk."  
  
Rachel took her seat.  
  
"I understand why you were late Rachel. Stop being so nervous."  
Quinn looked at her over her glasses, smiling.  
  
"Now, we do need to talk. I've been so busy lately I haven't even had time to ask you how you've been since I...collared you."  
  
Quinn's eyes bore into hers and Rachel reached up to touch her neck.  
  
"I'm, uh..."  
  
 _Amazing, Wonderful, Obsessed, Horny-_  
  
"I'm alright...I'm just wondering what exactly changes...now. I know before there were certain things I couldn't do. Like, call you Quinn, but now I can."  
  
Quinn nodded, taking off her spectators. "Yes, but you may also call me Ma'am."  
  
Rachel nodded, hot at the thought of calling Quinn 'ma'am'.  
  
Quinn leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs over one another as she spoke.  
  
"So here are some of the basics…you are not required to wear your collar at all times, unless instructed. However, when you leave to go places...any place, I'd like for you to have that collar on, unless I tell you otherwise, do you understand?"  
  
Rachel swallowed, and nodded Quinn's eyes dark with possessiveness as she looked to her naked neck.  
  
"You are the most gorgeous woman to ever walk this earth, and certainly the most gorgeous one to fall into my hands, and while I definitely trust you to be loyal to me as my submissive...I am still human. And I get very jealous sometimes."  
  
Rachel's heart swelled at the compliment. No one had ever said anything like that to her. Quinn blushed at the mention of her jealousy.  
  
"I don't want to control you, Rachel. I would never ever do that. But I will acknowledge that I am a very possessive person when it comes to my women."  
  
 _Her woman._  
  
"I don't want some random person putting their hands on you inappropriately or touching you in a way that at this particular point in time...is only reserved for me."  
  
Quinn bit her lip, lowering her eyelids to stare at her desk, before gazing at Rachel deeply. "The collar is a symbol of your submissiveness, a symbol of how exceptional I think you are. It's something you earned and something I hope you're proud to wear?"  
  
Rachel couldn't stop herself from answering, " _Yes_  Quinn."  
  
Quinn smiled. "Good girl. For me, that beautiful collar around your neck is more than that. It shows all those people who stare at you, who see how gorgeous you are, who desire you, that you are... _unobtainable_ , and that you belong to whoever 'Q' is."  
  
Quinn leaned forward, licking her lips, "Who is 'Q', Rachel?"  
  
Rachel shivered at the dark husky tone that had taken refuge in the woman's vocal chords, amber eyes burning holes through her soul.  
  
"Y-You are _,_ Quinn."  
  
Quinn smiled, "Yes. So that means..."  
  
" _You_ ," Rachel said fiercely, beating her to the punch , her brown eyes dark with desire as she stared into Quinn's with determination. "It means I belong to  _you_."  
  
Quinn's eyes glazed over and she felt her body start to slip into that place that only Rachel could take her to. Blinking away the desire at Rachel's confident words, she raised her eyebrow. " _Good girl_...I like the way my name tastes on your lips."  
  
Quinn smiled at Rachel's visual shudder before continuing. "Now that you're collared, things are a little more personal, between us."  
  
Rachel's heart fluttered at the small notion. "Personal?"  
  
"Yes. Sometimes, I would like to have lunch or if I'm here particularly late, dinner together, are you comfortable with that?"  
  
Rachel smiled, "Yes, Quinn."  
  
Quinn nodded. "Also, sometimes I think I may have a car bring you here just because I  _want_  you here. But you must understand Rachel, with that collar on, with this relationship, if I call, when I call...you answer. You stop whatever you're doing and you come to me, wherever I am."  
  
Rachel's mind fogged up at the gentle authoritative tone of Quinn's voice and felt her throat turn a little dry. Whenever Quinn wanted her, wherever Quinn wanted her, Rachel had no problem being there. A hum started to spread carefully throughout her.  
  
Quinn watched her for a minute, before leaning on the table to clasp her hands together.  
  
"Tell me why are you supposed to do that, Rachel?"  
  
Rachel swallowed. "Because I'm yours, Quinn."  
  
"Mmm hmm. Now because of our relationship, and also because we're living in the same house together, I'd think we should be able to contact each other...and your dinosaur isn't acceptable anymore, love."  
  
The term of endearment caused Rachel's cheeks to rise in color and a small smile to take over her face. Rachel laughed. "I am sorry about that, Quinn."  
  
"I know, Rachel. It's not your fault, but you deserve better. And I want you to be able to call me if you're late, or if something is wrong...and most importantly, I want to be able to call or text you."  
  
Quinn pulled open a drawer, and produced a very new, very smart phone that looked extremely expensive. Rachel's eyes widened.  
  
" _Quinn_ -"  
  
"Hush. It's yours. I already explained to you why I think you need it. Take it."  
  
Rachel looked at her with eyes that bled out gratitude. "It's...this is too much...thank you, Quinn."  
  
Quinn smiled, and shrugged. "Your pass code is your name. I am the only contact programmed seeing as I don't know any of your other contacts."  
  
Rachel unlocked the phone and saw the name placed in her contacts, and her being swelling with submission. Quinn sat up and uncrossed her legs, smiling fondly at Rachel, body heating up as she scanned her taut form.  
  
"Things are going to be different now, Rachel. I expect you to understand your place, and now that you're officially my sub and you're collared, I'll expect more out of you. I'll want you to give me everything."  
  
Rachel nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, Quinn."  
  
"Can you give me  _everything_?"  
  
Rachel did not hesitate, "Yes, Quinn."  
  
Quinn smiled, "Come here."  
  
Rachel stood, jean skirt riding up as she walked. Upon standing next to Quinn, she reached to pull it down, but Quinn slapped her hand away.  
  
"No. Pull it up, let me see you."  
  
Rachel blushed, but complied pulling her skirt up to reveal her white lace thong. Quinn gazed at her shaven pussy that lay beneath the underwear, leaning back in her chair. "Turn around."  
  
Rachel nervously turned on command. Now facing the door as Quinn stared at her ass cheeks, on display. She reached a hand out and grazed her fingertips across the tan skin.  
  
"I love your ass, Rachel."  
  
Rachel sucked in a breath, clutching her jean skirt in her hands.  
  
"It's so round and beautiful...it's perfect."  
  
Quinn stood and reached to pull the thong down, leaving it right underneath her ass cheeks.  
  
Rachel felt her body erupt in chills as the material rubbed up against the very spot that had made her come endlessly, weeks prior.  
  
"Who did you run into today?"  
  
Rachel felt her heart thump wildly in her chest. She was scared, she shouldn't lie, and Quinn would probably want to know about her conversation with Brittany about the show. As Quinn's submissive, Rachel probably should tell her, but Quinn wasn't obligated to know about Rachel's performances...she didn't need to see her and more importantly she wouldn't want to. It was too intimate for her relationship with Quinn.  
  
Quinn just wouldn't have to know.  
  
"An old f-friend from school..."  
  
Quinn felt an unprecedented amount of jealousy seep through her system.  
  
She placed her hands on Rachel's ass cheeks and palmed them. "A guy?"  
  
"No, Quinn."  
  
The strong feelings weakened within her. "A woman?"  
  
"Yes, Quinn."  
  
Quinn smiled a little. "Hmm. What's her name?"  
  
"Brittany...we had dance class together in school."  
  
Quinn continued to massage Rachel's cheeks, reveling in the sharp intakes of breath that were emptying her mouth.  
  
"Is she pretty?"  
  
"I-I…don't -"  
  
A sharp smack echoed around the office and Rachel jumped, reaching out in front of her to steady herself. Quinn held her waist.  
  
"Tell me the truth. Is she pretty?"  
  
"She's nice...b..blonde...but I don't really...I don't think-"  
  
Quinn slapped her ass again, enjoying the sound, smiling at the red tint that was surfacing. "A dancer...so you were late to come see me because you got coffee with your beautiful blonde dancer friend?"  
  
Rachel kept her eyes to the floor, her ass already stinging from the contact of Quinn's hand.  
  
"Yes, Quinn."  
  
"Let me ask you something...did Brittany have a phone?"  
  
 _Fuck_.  
  
"Y..Yes, Quinn."  
  
Quinn felt a flush of irritation swell in her system. "Why didn't you use her phone to call my office...you have the number, you could have told me you were late."  
  
"I didn't...I didn't think, Quinn...I'm sorry -"  
  
Quinn brought her palm down one, two, three, times on the flesh of Rachel's ass cheek, soaking into the sound of the girl choking back moans.  
  
"You're right, Rachel. You didn't think. Even though I understand your phone was malfunctioned, and you hadn't been aware of the rules yet...you still didn't use your head."  
  
Quinn bit her ear, before reaching for her hands and pressing them on top of the desk, her body pressed against her back.  
  
Rachel whimpered, eyes shut tight at the feeling of heat radiating between them.  
  
"You've got to start thinking about me, Rachel, start thinking ahead of the game."  
  
Rachel nodded, choking back the response.  
  
 _I always think about you._  
  
" _Yes_ , Quinn."  
  
"It's unnerving to know that you were in a public place with some beautiful woman, your friend that could have been  _more_  than that in the past, without your collar..."  
  
"We never...She...She was just a friend, Quinn she never looked at me that w-"  
  
Quinn pressed Rachel's face into the glass of her desk harshly leaning down to say huskily into her ear,  
  
"If she was your friend, she wanted to fuck you Rachel. They all did. I mean look at you, how could they  _not_  want to fuck you? She was probably itching to throw you down just like I'm doing now."  
  
Rachel gripped the edge of the desk under her torso, heartbeat now at an erratic pace as Quinn squeezed her ass.  
  
She smacked it once before standing to her full height again, hand still at the base of Rachel's neck...holding her down. "I'm probably being irrational, Rachel. But I can't help my jealousy...you're mine. And I told you I'm possessive love. Once I claim something, I don't want other people even looking at it...got it?"  
  
Rachel breathed out as best as she could with her mouth flat against the glass, "Yes, Quinn."  
  
Quinn reached up and loosened the tie around her neck, before letting go of Rachel, and unbuttoning her pants. "Turn around."  
  
Rachel raised up on wobbly legs, and turned slowly, skirt at her waist and wet pussy on display.  
  
Quinn stared at her with hungry eyes.  
  
"I want you right here, I was just gonna spank your ass until it was nice and red and send you home until later, but now I want to fuck you." Quinn said roughly, pulling her thick cock from its confines. She reached underneath Rachel's thighs and lifted her up, setting her on top of the desk.  
  
Rachel glanced down at Quinn's erect dick quickly before feeling Quinn jerk her chin up to look at her.  
  
Quinn stroked her cock as she spoke, sliding in between Rachel's legs and snapping the thong clear from her thighs. "I want to fucking split you in half, do you understand? Right here in my fucking office. While all my fucking employees work outside."  
  
Rachel moaned, her eyes closing, as Quinn rubbed her cock between Rachel's sopping wet folds.  
  
Rachel was desperate, her hands reaching blindly to wrap around Quinn's neck.  
  
"Please...Quinn... _please_..."  
  
Quinn bit her lip, spreading Rachel's legs out around her.  
  
"Please  _what_?"  
  
Quinn said, running the head of her cock over the girl's clit. Rachel keened at the feeling, her toes curling.  
  
 _God, I need you now._  
  
"Fuck me please!  _Please_..."  
  
Quinn unraveled, ramming her cock all the way into the hilt of Rachel's insides, relishing in the cry that reverberated off of the walls of the large space.  
  
Rachel threw her head back and clenched her pussy, the feeling of Quinn inside of her, the head of her cock right  _there_  against her cervix...perfect, so perfect that she just gripped her for a moment, halting any movement.  
  
Quinn gasped and pressed her forehead against Rachel's. " _Fuck_...Rachel."  
  
It was a moment to be reckoned with. Rachel had Quinn's dick in a vice like grip, locking them in a tight embrace.  
  
Quinn didn't move, she couldn't even if she tried, she just pressed herself against the girl's walls, reveling in the feeling before she gained her senses and smacked a firm hand against Rachel's thigh and grabbed the both of them.  
  
"Let  _go_."  
  
Rachel released Quinn from between her pussy lips and sobbed when Quinn pulled out, and slammed her back against the desk by her jacket collar.  
  
Rachel reached up only to have Quinn grab her wrists and slam them against the glass.  
  
Bent over her, with the head of her dick teasing at Rachel's entrance, Quinn looked wild, animalistic. "I said I wanted to  _fuck_  you, Rachel. Stop interfering."  
  
Quinn thrust hard back inside and set a relentless pace. As Quinn pounded into Rachel, she stared into the wide chocolate orbs, licking her dry lips as Rachel shook beneath her.  
  
"Fuck, Quinn! Ungh...Fuck yes!"  
  
Quinn was on fire. Rachel's pussy was choking her dick every time it journeyed into her wet channel and the only sounds she registered were those of Rachel's screams and the sounds of her balls slapping against her with every thrust.  
  
It was downright sinful.  
  
Quinn rose up, letting go of Rachel's hands and held her spread thighs for leverage while she rammed her cock mercilessly inside of her.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Rachel. I've never seen anything like this before... _fuck_...you just look so beautiful, taking my dick. Open your eyes and look."  
  
Rachel cried out, eyelids shut tight, as Quinn fucked her into oblivion. She was so far gone.  
  
Quinn raised an eyebrow, ceasing her movements. "I said," she reached for Rachel's hair, yanking her up to stare, " _Look_."  
  
Rachel cried out, her eyes forcing themselves open to stare down between her open legs.  
  
Quinn's dick was shiny with her fluids, gliding now at calculated ease in and out of her sex. Rachel's pussy lips were red and abused, and clamped down on Quinn's cock every time it slid past Rachel's walls. Her clit was completely out of its hood and burning every time it rubbed up against Quinn's shaft.  
  
Their joining was...electrifying. The most vulgar, yet entrancing thing Rachel had ever watched.  
  
Even more, Rachel was so embarrassed at the noises that emptied from her vocal chords at the sight.  
  
Quinn grinned, now holding her close by her waist, other hand still poised tightly in her locks, as she increased her speed, fucking the girl so roughly that the desk was starting to rattle with the force.  
  
" _Fuck_! Fuck...Quinn...so  _fucking_  good, Yes Quinn!"  
  
Quinn could feel the ripple creeping up on her. She could feel the coil tightening, ready to explode within her. Rachel slammed her hand down on the desk, knocking a stapler and some pens and pencils clear across the room, her eyes wide with pleasure behind them as she stared at Quinn.  
  
Quinn bit harshly on the girl's neck, "You feel so fucking  _tight_  around me, Rae.  _Fuck_. It's like your pussy was  _made_  for my dick...only my dick."  
  
 _Rae_.  
  
The way Quinn's tongue slid around the new name elicited further incoherence from Rachel as she thrashed underneath Quinn.  
  
Quinn leaned against her ear, grinning. "Does anyone else call you Rae?"  
  
" _Ungh_..."  
  
Quinn slapped at her clit. " _Fucking_  answer me, does anyone else call you that?"  
  
Rachel moaned, "Fuck... _No_   _Quinn_..."  
  
"Good. That name belongs to me now; no one else should ever call you that. If I found out...fuck...if I find out any other person's filthy dick touches your - _my_  pussy, and anybody's filthy mouth taints that name, I'll beat your ass red...do you understand me?" She growled, and Rachel opened her mouth wide with a particularly wanton noise.  
  
"Yes,  _Quinn_...yours, your pussy...your name...Fuck, I'm so  _close_..."  
  
It was sad; Rachel couldn't even locate her senses enough to form a simple sentence. She was aware that they were in Quinn's office, basically in plain sight of anyone who wanted to walk in...but she couldn't stop herself.  
  
She had  _no_  control.  
  
Quinn smiled at the girl's desperate noises. "You're close, huh. So you want to come? Tell me Rae, what do you need?"  
  
Rachel keened, sobbing in absolute pleasure. "Anything! Fuck, Quinn,  _harder_..."  
  
Quinn hammered herself into the girl so hard that her body was lifting from the surface of the desk, her screams bouncing off of the walls of the office as if it were the acoustics of Madison Square Garden.  
  
" _Yes_! Fuck...Quinn, god...right  _fucking_  there, fuck me... _fuck_   _me_!"  
  
Her filter was off, and Rachel could feel it coming, the release. Quinn was grunting now, her hips moving at a rapid pace.  
  
Just then, the beep on her intercom system sounded and Renee' chimed in.  
  
"Uh...Ms. Fabray, your 2:00 is waiting for you...um, d..do you want me to-"  
  
Quinn pounded into Rachel harder, leaning them both into the desk, bodies practically molded into one another, their voices matching as they reached for the clouds together.  
  
Renee', probably blushing now, attempted to continue.  
  
"...I..I can um...Ms. Fabray, their right outside, do you want me to...uh..."  
  
Her balls slapped louder against Rachel's ass as she jerked up inside of her, ramming the head of her cock now into that special spot that made Rachel absolutely fall apart, Rachel choked out a cry at the feeling and sucked Quinn's dick into her sex harshly, prompting a clear moan from Quinn.  
  
Quinn leaned down to Rachel's ear. "Come on Rae,  _come_   _on_."  
  
Quinn knew she was about to burst, she knew how big this was going to be. Her entire body was wet with sweat, her muscles aching as she fucked Rachel on top of her clean glass desk.  
  
All while her poor receptionist tried to deflect from the obvious mischief that was going on in the office, and while her colleagues sat impatiently, right outside the door.  
  
"Ms...Ms. Fabray, please...I  _know_  you told me not to disturb, b..but I need to know..."  
  
Quinn grabbed the edge of the table, behind Rachel's head, mouth hot against her ear.  
  
" _Fuck_ , Rae, do it. Fucking tell my whole office, the whole building what I'm doing to you. Tell them who owns your pussy; tell them whose dick is the only one allowed to come inside of you. Tell them, Rae...fuck, you better fucking  _scream_  it..."  
  
"Ms. Fabray..."  
  
" _Now_!"  
  
" _Quinn_!"  
  
It came high pitched and bloodcurdling, at the very tip top of Rachel's vocal range, if not a signal so that Rachel could find her way back to real life, the scream was so loud Quinn was sure it deafened her.  
  
Or maybe Quinn lost her hearing from the explosion that happened behind her eyelids during her own orgasm.  
  
She didn't know.  
  
She did know that there was a ringing in her ears and a feeling of absolute awakening as she shot her seed deep within Rachel, who was clenching around her dick so hard she was sure she was trying to milk her dry.  
  
Rachel's screams went on forever it seemed, her hands flailing and knocking off every single thing from Quinn's desk in their wake.  
  
Words like, 'yes', and 'fuck' were jumbled up into one long chant, while Quinn just whined as she pushed through the endless orgasm that was coming in spurts, her hips still thrusting slowly in shock.  
  
Finally after what seemed like forever, Rachel choked and sucked in a breath of air...her pussy finally releasing its clutch on Quinn.  
  
Rachel threw her head back; and Quinn felt wetness touch her nose. She looked up to see the woman completely red with her eyes clenched shut, as tears rolled down her face.  
  
Quinn touched the damp spot on her cheek, before caressing the space. "Rachel, baby, its okay…"  
  
Rachel opened her lids and grinned a dopey smile.  
  
"I..I  _can't_  f..feel my  _legs_ …"  
  
Quinn rose up and laughed, red tinting her face as well. "I need you to try to feel them…my business partners are waiting to come meet me… and I don't think they'd be too focused on diamonds with you lying spread eagle on my desk."  
  
Rachel chuckled, and rose from the desk, sitting up and looking around at the mess of the office. "Oh Quinn, I'm  _so_  sorry…"  
  
Quinn smiled, and reached forward conveniently for the one thing that didn't fall off of the desk and handed Rachel some tissues. "Don't be…I think it looks better this way." She joked, tucking herself back into her pants and reaching for the button on her desk.  
  
"Renee'?"  
  
Rachel deposited the tissues in a trashcan and pulled her skirt down, running a hand through her disheveled hair, when it dawned on her.  
  
She had to walk out of the door.  
  
In front of Quinn's colleagues.  
  
Who had probably just heard her scream their boss's name, as she fucked her.  
  
 _Oh fuck._  
  
She suddenly felt nervous, and Quinn saw just as Renee' answered. "Ms. Fabray, I..I hope you're finished because these men seem pretty-"  
  
"Calm down, Renee'. Tell them to pull the rods out of their asses." Quinn said with a smile, relaxation washing over her body as she reached forward to straighten her tie, only for Rachel to take over.  
  
Quinn stared at her, licking her lips as Rachel adjusted the tie and grabbed the jacket that hung on the back of her chair, pulling it over her shoulders with ease.  
  
"Just hurry…you know how they are with you already!" The flushed secretary spoke before clicking away.  
  
Rachel felt nauseated at the thought of embarrassing Quinn and she stepped away.  
  
"Quinn…I..I don't want to get you in trouble…maybe I can go out another way-"  
  
Quinn pressed a finger to her lips. "Stop. This is my company. If I want to fuck you in the middle of the front lobby I can…I don't care what they have to say."  
  
Rachel closed her eyes, the lack of embarrassment making her feel warm and fuzzy, although it didn't quell her worries.  
  
"But what if you get in trouble?"  
  
She tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "Nobody's going to get in trouble, except you if you're not naked and on your knees with your collar on when I get home."  
  
Rachel shivered, and somehow even after the intense sex they had, became flushed with wetness.  
  
"Yes, Quinn." She smiled and Quinn smirked, before taking her hand.  
  
"Now I'm going to walk you out. Straighten your skirt and do not look at them, okay?"  
  
Rachel nodded, straightening the jean skirt that covered her nakedness. They walked towards the door and Quinn pulled it open, revealing two old men in suits, staring with wide eyes as the two women exited.  
  
"Gentlemen. Sorry to keep you waiting. Shall we?"  
  
Rachel stood there, eyes on the floor to avoid contact with the men before she looked up to Quinn, who smiled. "I'll be home at dinnertime, Rachel."  
  
Rachel nodded, turning to go before Quinn pulled her close in an embrace.  
  
"Don't forget what I told you."  
  
"Yes, Quinn. But um, Quinn…my panties, they are-"  
  
Quinn pressed her lips to the skin underneath her ear. "In my drawer. I think I'll have a little fun while the old men talk about business, hmm?"  
  
Rachel wondered what  _that_  kind of fun was.  
  
Quinn released her with a small wave, and Rachel walked calmly pass the men and Renee', wondering how far she would get before her legs gave out from the numbness.  
  
She never looked up.


	11. Proceed With Caution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Livejournal is being a bitch, won't let me post. Ugh. This is my fav rewrite so far.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters. All the rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.
> 
> BTW: Named after a line in the Tori Kelly song, "Stained". She's epic. That is all.

_"Fuck! Quinn...please-"_  
  
 _"Come on, Rae...come for me baby."_  
  
 _Rachel wrapped her fingers around the chains connected to the cuffs locked onto her wrists. Tightening her legs around Quinn's waist, she threw her head back and moaned at the feeling of Quinn's pulsing cock throbbing within her, pressing tightly against her walls and pushing her over the edge with one hard thrust._  
  
 _"Fuck!"_  
  
 _Quinn held onto Rachel while resting her head in the crook of her neck, biting her skin as she pumped her seed into her. Rachel moaned loudly, her walls milking Quinn's thick cock, her muscles burning as she gripped the chains dangling from the ceiling._  
  
 _"Oh...god..."_  
  
 _Quinn pumped into her, one, two, three more times, before sighing._  
  
 _"Rachel."_  
  
 _Rachel's head lolled, her eyes hazy with exhaustion. Quinn reached behind her and pulled Rachel's legs from her waist, one after the other and placed them on the ground._  
  
 _"Stand."_  
  
 _The last coherent piece of Rachel_ _’_ _s brain attempted to make her knees work, and she would have succeeded had her knees not buckled._  
  
 _"Whoa! Okay," Quinn chuckled, "Never mind, love...I guess I fucked all of the feeling out of your beautiful legs."_  
  
 _Rachel smiled sheepishly, her mind still hazy with sexual satisfaction._ _“_ _Let me get you out of these chains._ _”_ _Quinn said softly. She steadied Rachel_ _’_ _s hips with one palm, and reached up to undo the clasps around her wrists with the other. Quinn steadied Rachel in her arms, caressing her face as her eyes slipped closed in contentment. Quinn pressed a tender kiss to her neck, and it sent shivers down Rachel's body as she slipped deeper into unconsciousness_ _…_  
  
"Rachel?"  
  
Rachel opened her eyes, and looked around confusedly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Brittany smiled, piercing Rachel with her electric blue eyes and shook her head. "It's been three days and every time I ask you about that hickey on your neck, which doesn't seem to want to go away might I add, you go into  _dreamland_."  
  
She was right.  
  
It was Thursday, and Rachel hadn't seen much of Quinn. Things were getting busier at the office, which meant that their time together was shortened. However, Rachel's body still ached in memory of how Quinn put what time they did have to  _good_ use.  
  
Quinn had shown up that night after work and instead of having steak, she had Rachel, over and  _over_  again.  
  
The affair ended with a limp and hickey-covered Rachel who was still recovering and trying to desperately dodge the questions her dance partner was throwing at her every chance she could get.  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes as she stretched her leg out against the bar, attempting to ignore the soreness in her muscles.  
  
"Brittany. It's none of your business..."  
  
Brittany jumped in place, before sliding up to Rachel and reaching for her arm, "Oh come on, Rachie! We're friends! Tell me about the sexy lady you're having sexy times with  _please_?"  
  
Rachel hissed as Brittany yanked on her sore arm.  
  
" _Careful_  Britt! Listen, less talking - more dancing. The show is in two days and I haven't even mastered this song yet."  
  
Brittany huffed and conceded.  
  
"Whatever, but I'm not gonna stop asking until you tell me about her."  
  
Rachel smiled. "I know you aren’t, but there's nothing to tell. I have a  _friend_  and she's really nice."  
  
"Nice enough to make you sore all over and leave really big hickeys on your neck?"  
  
Rachel reached up and fingered the dark spot underneath her sparkling collar.  
  
 _"Fuck! Quinn..."_  
  
 _Quinn sank her teeth into the same spot on Rachel's neck that she had been sucking on for the last five minutes, flicking her tongue across the now deep red mark. Rachel's fingers flexed against the medal, her moans echoing around them as Quinn continued to suck relentlessly on her neck._  
  
 _"Quinn_ _…_ _please...I can't-"_  
  
 _Quinn held Rachel_ _’_ _s spread legs so that they were bent at the knee and eased into her cock into her body, slowly, before releasing the skin on her neck briefly. Only to say firmly,_  
  
 _"You can, and you will."_  
  
 _She captured her neck again and Rachel suddenly felt as if Quinn was trying to drain the life from her._  
  
 _Furthermore, Quinn wasn't even thrusting fast, or even at all. She was just leisurely inching her dick into Rachel's pussy, making sure she felt every single vein, every single bit of slick skin. Rachel felt so full._  
  
 _Rachel writhed against the chains, the skin of her neck trapped between sharp teeth. Quinn continued to concentrate on marking Rachel_ _’_ _s skin, as if she was creating art. Suddenly Quinn pulled completely out of Rachel and slammed back into her sex. Rachel moaned, throwing her head back as Quinn released her skin finally, her teeth marks indented deep in her neck. Grabbing her face with one hand, Quinn spoke to her softly, lips inches away from hers._  
  
 _"Don't you ever move when I'm marking you...you are mine and I want people to know that, I want them to see proof of how good I fucked you."_  
  
 _Rachel gripped the chains, her thighs burning, as all nine inches of Quinn's cock began to power through her harshly._  
  
 _Quinn leaned down and licked the bruise that seemed to be changing color._  
  
 _"I want people to see you walking funny. I want them to wonder who left such a mean bruise on your neck and I want them to know that no one else can do it. No one else except me..."_  
  
 _Rachel cried out, her pussy lips clenching around Quinn's dick harshly, altering Quinn's focus for a moment as she choked on a breath at the feeling._  
  
 _"Fuck...Rae. Don't cover it up, do you understand? If you so much as put a scarf on your neck...I'll whip your tight little ass."_  
  
 _Rachel sobbed, "Yes ma'am...yes Quinn...fuck!"_  
  
 _Quinn smiled, before sucking the skin into her mouth once more, hoping to make her mark a bit flashier..._  
  
Rachel shook her head and stalked around Brittany. "Can we just...run it again?" Brittany executed a perfect pirouette, landed back on her feet then tickled Rachel's sides, causing her to laugh. "You're blushing...So I guess I'll leave you alone, Rachie…for  _now_."  
  
Rachel touched her flushed cheeks as an afterthought before the music began pumping around them. They moved easily, the dancing becoming more familiar to Rachel.  
  
Until she missed a step.  
  
" _Ugh_. I always mess that part up."  
  
Brittany shook her head, striding over to her friend. "Its  _fine_ , Rach. You'll get it eventually; you’ve just got to stop thinking about it so much. Let the choreography come naturally."  
  
Brittany placed her hands on Rachel's hips gently and molded their bodies together, running the choreography with ease. Rachel smiled at their reflection in the mirror.  
  
She'd been watching them, intrigued by the way they worked together. Their fluid movements meshed together as if destiny had written it so, and it took her back to her school days. The days where she danced and sang and found herself surrounded by people with  _pure_  talent.  
  
And no one had more natural talent than Brittany. Just being in the same room with her made Rachel feel as if she was being suffocated by someone's gift. Brittany was  _that_  amazing. As a matter of fact, Brittany was so amazing that she didn’t really require Rachel’s presence to make her show sexy. She was achieving it all on her own. Rachel tilted her head at their reflection, her eyes suddenly filled with curiosity.  
  
"Britt, why  _did_  you ask me to do your show with you?"  
  
Brittany shrugged while spinning Rachel in a circle. "I don't really know. I realized how much I missed you when I saw you...and you're the most  _amazing_  singer, and second best dancer next to me of course -"  
  
 _So modest._  
  
"And…well I  _totally_  think we'd look sexy together."  
  
Rachel raised her eyebrows, laughing.  
  
Brittany smiled sheepishly. "I'm serious, Rachel. If your sexy lady friend wasn't making you sore every night, I'd totally rock your world."  
  
Rachel shook her head, blushing at Brittany’s honesty.  
  
"Um...thank you?"  
  
Brittany sank into the splits at Rachel's feet and stared up at her, grinning. "No problem!"  
  
Rachel did a high kick, and Brittany caught her leg. Wincing at the pull on her sore muscles, Rachel grinned. "Do you always make your set lists so… _erotic_?"  
  
Brittany nodded with a smile.  
  
"Definitely. I'm already the sexiest act they have because of the way I look  _and_  how young I am...but I figure if I work hard enough to be even sexier, I can entertain the people and  _maybe_  even attract a man, woman, or both…at the same time."  
  
Some things never change, including Brittany's reluctance to define her sexuality.  
  
Rachel lowered her leg. Tapping her heel against the wooden floor of the dance studio, she snorted. Rachel highly doubted Brittany had any trouble gaining offers from anyone, but to hear her talk about it so openly made her laugh.  
  
"Brittany you could pick your  _nose_  and attract someone."  
  
Brittany made a face and grinned, "Ew."  
  
Rachel smiled, glancing at her reflection and Brittany's as she stood behind her.  
  
Brittany was  _beautiful_. Her body was toned and colored to perfection,  _and_  she was a blonde. She wasn’t what someone would normally call “intelligent”, but she was wise and intuitive beyond her years.  
  
In retrospect, she was perfect.  
  
Although Rachel had mentioned to Quinn that she had never been attracted to Brittany, she was most definitely her “type”.  
  
A light bulb went off in Rachel’s brain.  
  
"Hey Britt, you know I  _think_  I can solve your problem." Rachel rushed over to her pile of things slumped against the corner of the mirror. Brittany continued to dance, the music thumping around her as she scrunched her nose up in confusion.  
  
"What problem?"  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes at Brittany’s ability to continue dancing without missing a step, while completely concentrating on something else. "You're looking to attract someone right? And judging by your willingness to sleep with me, I would guess and say your type of woman is short, dark hair-"  
  
" _Exotic_." Brittany rushed to say, blushing and Rachel laughed before grabbing her phone out of her bag. "Right. I think I may have someone for you."  
  
That comment caused Brittany to completely stop moving and suddenly she straightened up, meeting Rachel in the middle.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, my best friend and neighbor. Her name is Santana Lopez. She's a detective, and she  _loves_  blondes."  
  
Rachel handed the phone to Brittany and wasn’t surprised to hear her gasp at the picture. It was one of the few times Rachel roped Santana into letting her hair down and putting on something tight  _and_  revealing. In short, it was a very sexy picture of her and Brittany seemed to be reaping the benefits of that, practically drooling over the phone, her mouth stretching into a wide smile as she blushed.  
  
" _Wow_..."  
  
Rachel smiled crossing her arms. "I know right? She's coming to the show...if you want to meet her. Maybe you guys can set something up there? I already told her about you..."  
  
Brittany's eyes widened. "Did you really? Oh my god Rachie...she's so hot! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
Rachel caught Brittany as she jumped on her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Whoa! You're welcome Britt. I might just be a hopeless romantic, but I really think you two will hit it off."  
  
Brittany let her go and twirled in a circle, tossing Rachel's phone back at her. "It's alright Rachie! I'm a hopeless romantic too...oh my god I'm so excited-” Brittany halted, her eyes going wide suddenly, “And  _nervous_...oh my god I hope I don't mess up, especially now that your super-hot friend is gonna be watching me!"  
  
Rachel grinned at Brittany's excitement, her chest inflating at the thought of causing she and her lonely best friend some happiness. Rachel had a feeling about those two working together.  
  
The phone vibrated in her palm, interrupting her thoughts, and Rachel opened the incoming text message.  
  
 _Where are you?_  
  
 _\- Q_  
  
Rachel's pulse quickened the way it usually did when Quinn would text or call.  
  
"Speaking of  _super_ - _hot_   _people_  coming to watch, are you gonna invite your lady friend to see our sexy show?"  
  
Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat, the sudden tightening in her heart causing her to delay and stutter out a response. "N…No, I don't - it's not like that between us, we're not… _close_  in that way. Also she's really busy, all the time. She won't want to come."  
  
Brittany furrowed her eyebrows. "How do you know she won't? Have you asked?"  
  
 _Nope_.  
  
Rachel shrugged, her nerves breaking out inside of her and threatening to spill over onto the floor underneath her feet. "I just know Britt."  
  
Actually she didn't know. But it didn't make sense for her to bother Quinn, the multi-billionaire with something as silly as a set in some small club on a Saturday night in New York.  
  
But as “ _Rachel - Quinn Fabray's sub_ ”, how many rules was she breaking by  _not_  telling Quinn? Regardless of how intimate it may have been despite the type of relationship they shared, was this breaking Quinn's trust, and would it hurt the woman if she found out? It had been a consecutive week of Rachel not telling Quinn exactly where she was going, and whom she was with. She was constantly shrugging off Quinn’s questions and giving short responses in the short conversations they had over a quick breakfast or in passing on the way to Quinn's office.  
  
Rachel wasn't lying… _completely_.  
  
But she was definitely dodging the truth. Rachel didn't know how much longer she'd be able to keep it up. She was banking on telling Quinn after everything was over, and just reaping the punishment.  
  
She just didn't want to  _upset_  Quinn.  
  
It made her heart ache to the core, the thought of disappointing her Mistress in any way, shape, or form. The most important part of being submissive was respecting Quinn’s wishes, especially in regards to her trust.  
  
However being respectful also included Rachel not crossing a certain  _line_  regarding their relationship.  
  
But was it worth stepping onto untrustworthy grounds?  
  
"It isn't a big deal, Brittany."  
  
The phone buzzed again.  
  
 _Answer me._  
  
 _\- Q_  
  
Rachel touched her neck, flushed already just from the authoritative tone of the message.  
  
 _I'm so sorry Quinn, I didn't hear the phone. Dancing at the studio, again._  
  
 _\- R_  
  
"If you say so. Has she ever even heard you sing?"  
  
 _Yeah, her name when I'm coming._  
  
Rachel shook her head in response, walking in a circle, as the phone buzzed again with a response.  
  
 _Hmm. How long are you going to be there?_  
  
 _\- Q_  
  
Rachel watched Brittany move against the music, still looping the song they were rehearsing to, obviously missing Rachel’s nonverbal response. "Um, no…she hasn't heard me sing. And she hasn't brought it up, so I guess she doesn't care that much about it."  
  
The comment stung, but it was the truth. Why would Quinn care?  
  
Sure Quinn encouraged her to audition and to further her craft. But to her knowledge Quinn had never formally introduced an interest in  _hearing_  or  _seeing_  her perform. Which was perfectly fine, seeing as the nature of their bond was not designed for that.  
  
For Quinn, it was incredibly easy to be physically close, while remaining strangers emotionally. Rachel was attempting to get used to that, but she couldn’t stop her heart from beating quickly every time Quinn came around.  
  
 _Until you tell me it's time to come home._  
  
 _\- R_  
  
She bit her lip after hitting send and Brittany smirked, raising a knowing eyebrow. "Mmm hmm. I know that face, that's the  _'god she is so sexy_ ' face."  
  
Rachel laughed, blushing. "No it is not, can we just run the routine again?"  
  
They pranced through the steps, Brittany handling her moves with more grace, attached to the routine with confidence that only came from being a natural-born dancer. As they finished, they grinned at each other. The rush from performing took Rachel's brain away from the worries of Quinn and the show and filled her up with happiness.  
  
As they finished, and Rachel began to pile her stuff in her bag she was met with another message.  
  
 _It's time to come home, love. I've wanted you since this morning when you were bent over the counter reading the paper. However, I was too busy to fuck you for lunch today and I'm getting impatient. I'll give you an hour exactly to get here._  
  
 _Please do not be late, Rae._  
  
 _\- Q_  
  
An electric spark shot straight through Rachel’s body to her groin as if on command and her knees went a little weak.  
  
" _B_.. _Brittany_ , I have to…"  
  
"Go, right? Your lady friend must be booty calling you again; I've seen that look on you all week when you pick up that phone. She must  _really_  know what she's doing." Brittany laughed and Rachel raised her eyebrows.  
  
 _Boy did she know what she was doing._  
  
Rachel scratched the back of her neck and grinned, furiously red yet already heading towards the doors. "Stop it, Britt. I'll see you tomorrow, same time okay?"  
  
Brittany waved her off. " _Go_ , sexy times await you."  
  
Rachel glided into the night air, fingers typing furiously against the glass of her new phone.  
  
 _Yes, Quinn. I'm on my way._  
  
 _\- R_

* * *

Rachel practically fell out of the car, hastily thanking the doorman. She sprinted down the sidewalk and up the steps, catching herself on the railing of the porch.

Quinn was sitting on the swing, smiling at her. The buttons on her shirt were open and her tie was gone. She still wore her slacks, but her feet were bare. Her long blonde locks were pushed over to one side, and fell over her shoulder as if windswept in the nighttime air, and she grinned at the way Rachel licked her lips.  
  
"Quinn, I -"  
  
Quinn held a hand up, silencing Rachel and checked her watch. "The hand just turned, which means you were here right on time, love."  
  
Rachel smiled in relief, her heart thrumming at the thought of pleasing the woman.  
  
She  _loved_  pleasing her Dom.  
  
"Good girl."  
  
Rachel nodded, and went to her knees.  
  
"No, come here."  
  
Rachel retracted herself and dropped her bag, walking over to Quinn and relishing in the night air blowing around them.  
  
Quinn sat with her legs gaped open and Rachel stood in between them, her stomach level to Quinn's face. Quinn placed her hands on Rachel’s tight ass, and looked up at her.  
  
Quinn's eyes were bright and hungry in the moonlight...resembling that of a wolf lusting after its prey, and Rachel felt a flush creep up her skin.  
  
"I  _missed_  you, Rae."  
  
She pressed a soft kiss into the indention of Rachel's bare abdomen.  
  
Rachel shivered; Quinn's lips softly began planting small kisses all over her stomach. She always kissed her everywhere else... _everywhere_  else. And everywhere else seemed just as intimate as a kiss on the lips.  
  
However, it just wasn’t enough.  
  
Rachel's eyelids fluttered closed as Quinn let her tongue slide out between her talented lips to lick the spot that she had previously kissed. It made Rachel's heart pump rhythmically.  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
Rachel sank into Quinn’s hold, allowing Quinn leverage to knead the flesh of her ass steadily, while continuing her assault on her stomach. Rachel's brain was fuzzy, and she held on to Quinn's arms tightly, it felt so good. Quinn felt her control start to slip away, and she slapped Rachel's ass, before sinking her teeth into her stomach. Rachel gasped, tightening her hold on Quinn's arms, the off-rhythm of her heartbeat now speeding up and turning into that familiar slow hum within her chest.  
  
" _Y_ - _es_...Quinn!"  
  
Quinn tightened her teeth around Rachel’s flesh, watching as Rachel keened in pain and pleasure, her head thrown back, revealing the now dark purple bruise on her neck that Quinn left earlier that week.  
  
It was still there, practically glowing and providing the message that  _yes_  she still  _belonged_  to Quinn Fabray.  
  
Quinn let go of the flesh with a gasp, her body suddenly pulsating with desire.  
  
" _Show_   _me_."  
  
Rachel opened her eyes, her pupils suddenly dark and dilated with lust. She was  _gone_  now.  
  
Rachel licked her lips and while holding Quinn’s gaze firmly, she took one of Quinn's hands from her backside, and placed it between her legs.  
  
Rachel had soaked  _through_  her pants.  
  
Quinn growled and reached up to rip Rachel’s tight pants down her thighs, revealing her bare sex. The cool night air whipped against her folds, and Rachel moaned loudly. It sent a shiver down Quinn’s spine.  
  
" _Fuck_ , Rae. I want you now."  
  
Briefly, apprehension passed through Rachel. The thought of fucking Quinn on her front porch was both enticing and nerve wrecking.  
 _Yet you were perfectly comfortable with getting fucked on top of a desk in broad daylight,_ her conscience reminded her nonchalantly.  
  
With that truth burning through her all the way to her dripping core, Rachel couldn't help but to say yes to her Mistress. Her tight pants fell to her ankles and Rachel stepped out of them fast, while Quinn steadied her hips with one hand, and sank three fingers into her wetness with the other.  
  
"Ah... _fuck_!"  
  
Rachel suddenly fell forward; her balance rocked from the power of Quinn's thrust and she steadied herself by holding onto Quinn's shoulders. Quinn closed her eyes, the tight hole squeezing her fingers tightly.  
  
It was a peculiar feeling, being inside of Rachel. It felt like heaven, in Quinn’s opinion. Though it was a cliché assessment, it was the truth. It made her heart beat faster inside of her chest, the adrenaline of being  _home._ Rachel’s pussy was that and then some, and Quinn felt like everything was right when she was there. Inside of Rachel.  
  
" _Shit_  Rae, you feel so good. So wet."  
  
Growing impossibly harder, Quinn snapped out of her trance and began thrusting inside of Rachel. Rachel bit her lip, before her mouth fell agape, as Quinn's thumb brushed against her clit and sent her jerking forward.  
  
"Quinn please...oh god, oh  _fuck_!"  
  
Quinn pulled her hand from Rachel’s hip and slapped both of her thighs, plunging her pinky finger inside and knocking the wind out of her.  
  
“Baby you’re so wet, one would assume that you’ve been waiting on this all day. Is that why you didn't wear panties today? So you could soak your pussy while you thought about me, without ruining them? Huh baby?"  
  
Rachel keened, her walls stretching around Quinn's fingers, her thumb still assaulting her clit with fervor.  
  
"Quinn, please..."  
  
Quinn curled all four fingers and Rachel thrashed, choking out a scream as the fingers burned within her. Quinn grinned, leaning forward and sank her teeth into the same dark mark on her stomach.  
  
"Fuck! Quinn I...please...just...” Quinn tickled the walls of Rachel’s pussy with her long fingers and tightened the grip her teeth had on her stomach. Rachel’s eyes watered and she absolutely keened. “ _Yes_ ,  _yes_ …I wanted you so... _bad_!"  
  
Quinn released Rachel’s skin and began unbuttoning her slacks.  
  
"You wanted me so bad?”  
  
Rachel nodded, shifting against Quinn’s fingers, and moaning softly at the way it felt against her pussy. Quinn paused from pulling her pants down and smacked Rachel’s ass. “Don’t move…” Rachel bit her lip, and choked out a “Yes Quinn,” softly. Quinn smiled and continued undressing.  
  
“God Rae, I wanted you too. I couldn’t stop thinking about slamming my dick into your beautiful pussy.  _My_  pussy. So is that all right with you? Can I fuck you, baby?"  
  
Rachel shivered at the soft tone of Quinn’s voice. She was almost positive that her mouth was foaming as she looked down and saw the thick cock erect and pulsing with desire. Quinn removed her fingers from Rachel, reveling in the sucking sound that came from the hold Rachel's sopping sex had on her, and poised the head of her cock at Rachel’s entrance.  
  
With permission, Rachel straddled Quinn’s thighs, her entire body on fire, "Quinn... _please_ , yes...yes..."  
  
Quinn pulled Rachel down on her nine inches,  _hard_ , and Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, moaning wantonly at the feeling of the thick cock filling her up. Quinn blinked blurry eyes, relishing in the feeling of being squeezed to death by Rachel’s tight channel. Quinn slammed up into Rachel, her hazel-almost gold eyes trained on Rachel’s.  
  
And then they began to rock. Like a metronome in a four-four time signature. Rachel gasped, unable to voice her satisfaction from the way Quinn’s dick was slipping into her deeply, stealing the breath straight from her lungs.  
  
Quinn groaned and gripped Rachel’s hips, fucking her hard enough that Rachel could practically feel it in her stomach,  _every_   _single_   _time_. It was as if she was trying to sink as deep as she possibly could into the girl, like she was going to indent her cock inside Rachel and absolutely  _ruin_  her for anyone else.  
  
Rachel’s brain fogged up at the thought of Quinn’s dick leaving a permanent indention in her pussy.  _No one else would be able to fill me. My pussy would only accommodate her dick. It already does. It_ _’_ _s already hers._  
  
The thought caused Rachel to finally choke out, " _Fuck_! Quinn, oh god, oh..."  
  
Quinn studied Rachel, watching her eyes dilate and become almost black with passion as she became lost in Quinn’s gaze. Suddenly feeling bold, Quinn slid her hand up to grip softly at Rachel’s throat, pressing her fingers softly against Rachel’s hickey, the mark  _she_  created. The action unleashed a surprised cry from Rachel's throat as a slight pain whipped through her like a flash of lightning.  
  
It spread in an electric fashion, making her body tingle, and she jerked on top of Quinn in reaction to it. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, caressing the spot with her thumb, and smiling at the way Rachel shivered.  
  
" _Jesus Christ_ , Rae. You walked around all day dripping on yourself, and now you're letting me fuck you right here on the front porch? What's gotten into you?" Quinn laughed.  
  
Rachel keened at the sound, Quinn gripping her ass as it slapped against her balls. Somehow, Quinn managed to curve her dick inside of Rachel and pressed tightly against that soft spot deep inside of Rachel that would make her lose all sense of reality.  
  
This time was  _no_  exception to that.  
  
Rachel practically floated from Quinn’s lap, as if she was attempting to get away from the way Quinn’s dick began pounding against that spot  _relentlessly_. Quinn bit her lip, and wrapped her arm around Rachel’s waist, holding her hostage against her dick and grinding up against her. Rachel splayed her fingers against the back of Quinn’s neck, digging her nails into her flesh and Quinn growled, pulling Rachel’s head up and boring their eyes into one another as she continued to grind their hips together, pressing the head of her dick against Rachel’s sex desperately.  
  
" _Sh-it!_ Right _there_  Quinn! I..I'm -"  
  
"You're what?" Quinn husked, staring at Rachel’s plump lips and feeling a sudden urge to press her own dry lips against them. Licking them instead, Quinn slammed up inside of Rachel, resuming her pace and sliding her hand from Rachel’s neck down to her chest to pull the sports bra down harshly, revealing her perky breasts, and more importantly her erect nipples. "A  _bad_  girl?"  
  
Quinn slapped at Rachel’s breasts, the sound mixing in with the wet connection of their bodies and the creak of the swing as they rocked against it harshly. Rachel gripped the roots of Quinn's blonde hair and Quinn moaned at the feeling, kneading the flesh of Rachel’s breast before slapping it again quickly. Before the sting could settle, Quinn had her fingers wrapped around Rachel’s nipple, tweaking the brown flesh mercilessly.  
  
"Oh- _oh_  my  _God_... _Ungh_...Quinn-"  
  
"Is that what you are?  _Say it_."  
  
Quinn slapped Rachel’s nipples again, and  _again_ , before leaning down mid-thrust and latching her teeth onto one, sucking it harshly.  
  
Rachel shuddered at the feeling, the words tumbling from her mouth incoherently before she moaned brokenly, “ _Mmm_ _…_ _ah_ … _bad_   _girl_ … _Quinn_ ….  
  
Quinn pulled Rachel completely off of her dick, watching the slick juices connect them, before slamming her back down, grinding her cock deeply into her body. Rachel sobbed, slamming her eyes shut; it felt as if she could feel Quinn’s cock in her  _throat_. Quinn held the back of Rachel’s neck and pressed their foreheads together, watching her submissive’s mouth gape open in pleasure and attempt to form words every time Quinn slipped out. However, only a loud sob would tumble from her lips when Quinn would slam back inside.  
  
"My  _bad_  little Rachel…such a slut for my cock. That's what you are...tell me Rae. Tell me how much of a  _slut_  for my dick you are."  
  
Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, unable to peel her eyes open despite the feeling of Quinn’s breath against her face. A hum was settling deep inside of her, vibrating with the feelings Quinn was pulling from her with every stroke of her cock. It literally felt as if her heart was on the verge of bursting.  
  
Rachel wasn't answering fast enough, and she could feel hazel eyes burning into her as Quinn continued to pound her dick into Rachel's body without mercy.  
  
Quinn watched Rachel’s expression change. The lines of her forehead were creased and her eyebrows were practically knit together in concentration as she pressed her eyes closed tightly, her mouth hung open. Her skin was hot, practically on fire, and red began to creep up her neck.  
  
It was  _the_  expression - Rachel was losing that inevitable battle against her inner sub. She was right on the edge of giving herself over completely to what came naturally to her.  
  
Being submissive.  
  
Quinn bristled and felt her stomach begin to coil at the thought of the internal battle happening within the girl. So close that their noses were practically pressed together, Quinn let out a soft moan, and allowed her fingers to sink into the long brown hair. It was just them, moving passionately together as Quinn attempted to fuck Rachel right into her own submission.  
  
Rachel began to shake, sweat rolling down her back as she locked her jaw defiantly. Quinn’s eyes widened in surprise as Rachel continued to rock against Quinn's thrusts as her body attempted to defy the nature of her role. Quinn’s eyes grew gold with passion and suddenly she snapped out of her fascination.  
  
" _No Rachel, no!_ _”_  Quinn gasped desperately. Fighting her own battle and holding on to the last bit of control she had left, Quinn spoke through gritted teeth, “Don’t fight it… _fucking_ –“ Quinn slammed into Rachel harshly, positive she would be sore the next day, “tell me right fucking now, Rae! Tell me how much you need my cock. How much of a slut you are for it. Tell me-“ Quinn reached down and slapped her clit, “Tell me that you're my little  _bitch_."  
  
Quinn felt it, the instant change in atmosphere and suddenly Rachel's eyes burst open, dark and hungry and wild. And then her voice came steady, deep with desire.  
  
"I'm such a  _slut_  for your cock, Quinn."  
  
Quinn’s control snapped in two and fizzled away. She let out a primal growl, and wrapped her arm back around Rachel’s waist, fisting her other hand in her hair and tugging it sharply as she began pounding her pussy.  
  
"That's  _fucking_  right. You're a slut for  _my_  cock. Only  _my_  cock and no one else’s. You're  _my_  little bitch. You hear me, Rae?  _Mine_!"  
  
Feeling the thick cock working against her walls knowingly, the head slamming against her cervix like it was on a  _direct_  mission, caused Rachel to howl into the moonlight as her climax crept upon her and ripped her screams right from her vocal chords.  
  
Rachel was rocking against Quinn desperately, her face pressed against Quinn’s tightly as she sobbed in relief, practically hyperventilating with how  _much_  she was coming.  
  
Quinn’s cries of pleasure meshed against Rachel’s, and she jerked sharply inside of her before stilling her movements. Quinn didn't even realize she had been simultaneously shooting thick spurts of cum within the girl, until she felt Rachel's pussy  _sucking_  her dick. Rachel’s body was milking Quinn’s cock like she needed it to  _survive_. Quinn was completely buried inside Rachel’s folds and it was as if Rachel  _refused_  to let go. Quinn jerked again at the thought of Rachel being  _desperate_  for her cum and more streams of Quinn's essence shot out and began mixing with Rachel’s.  
  
At their joining, an electric shock soared through Quinn and planted itself within her veins. She didn’t understand what it was exactly, but she  _loved_  that feeling.  
  
Finally slumping back against the swing, sighing in relief as Rachel’s pussy finally relinquished its hold on her dick, Quinn glanced at the flustered girl. Rachel looked thoroughly ravished. Her breasts were perky and red, her stomach was littered with bruises, and her face was almost completely red as strands of hair fell from her ponytail.  
  
She was  _beautiful_.  
  
Quinn smiled lazily at her, before furrowing her eyebrows at the distressed look on the girl’s features. Her eyes were wide and her hand was covering her mouth. She looked almost disappointed.  
  
"Rachel, what's wrong?"  
  
Rachel shook her head. "Mistr -  _Quinn_ , I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to come, I'm so  _sorry_  -"  
  
"What? Hey  _stop_ , listen to me," Quinn reached up and brushed against the bruise on Rachel’s neck before cupping the bottom of her jaw.  
  
Rachel stared at Quinn, her eyes bright and heavy with emotion now, gazing into Quinn’s pleadingly.  
  
"It's okay love, I didn't even think about telling you to come…because well,” Quinn laughed softly, “We came at the same time. It was unexpected, and neither you nor I could have helped it, okay. So stop it, you're not in trouble."  
  
Rachel bit her lip and nodded, relieved at the prospect of pleasing her Dom, and then...unsure. Quinn continued to frown.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Um, nothing…"  
  
Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Rachel. Please don't lie to me...I'll always know. Your eyes are like an open book."  
  
Rachel's heart rate sped up at the confidence with which Quinn spoke. If her eyes were such an open book, she wondered if Quinn suspected her current dishonesty. Rachel cleared her throat.  
  
"I’m…I’m sorry, I just…I think,” Rachel swallowed, “When you’re  _inside_  of me…when I’m submitting to you, Quinn, it feels as if my body doesn't have control anymore...like I  _can't_  control it. There comes a point where I feel extremely vulnerable and my body, my mind...I…I just want to give myself over to you, completely, in every way that I possibly can...I-Is that normal?"  
  
Quinn tilted her head, her heart fluttering.  
  
"What do you mean, Rae?"  
  
Rachel blushed. "Well for instance, it’s impossible for me to come without you telling me to unless you...you know..."  
  
 _Now you_ _’_ _re embarrassed? After screaming into the night sky about how much of a cockslut you are, you choose to be embarrassed now?_  
  
Quinn stared. "Unless I come inside of you?"  
  
Rachel became more red, and she nodded.  
  
Quinn smiled, trying to not seem so pleased with the thought. "Are you worried about me having too much control over you Rachel?"  
  
Rachel's eyes widened. "N.. _No!_  Quinn I didn't-"  
  
Quinn, touched the girl's lips with her fingers.  
  
"Listen Rachel, I think the correct term for what you are referring to is  _subspace_. Submissive’s can lose themselves during sexual encounters with their Doms and find themselves completely submerged into a place where they become one with their submissive nature, and ultimately give up all control. It isn’t abnormal, and your body hasn't lost complete control over itself. You're  _choosing_  to listen to me, whether you realize it or not. You’re willingly giving yourself over to me but you aren’t losing yourself completely. If your body senses that something isn’t right, you’ll immediately know Rachel. You are  _always_  in control. Remember that, love."  
  
The hazel orbs were filled with understanding, yet there was apprehension behind them. Quinn was worried; she didn't want Rachel to feel unsure about anything. "Rachel, if you feel uncomfortable about anything, I want you to tell me okay?"  
  
Rachel smiled, relieved and slightly reassured, "I promise I’m alright, Quinn. I was just curious.” Quinn allowed a small smile to take over her features. Rachel bit her lip and caressed the back of Quinn’s neck. “If I was uncomfortable, I wouldn't have let you mount me on the front porch."  
  
Quinn laughed, genuinely. And the sound caused Rachel's stomach to fill with butterflies.  
  
"Speaking of being  _mounted_ , you still are. We better get decent so we can have dinner; as much as I wish I could stay inside you all night…I'm sure you must be hungry after working all day."  
  
Rachel bit her lip and nodded.  
  
Pulling herself off of Quinn, Rachel suddenly felt empty. She turned, nervously, and bent to pull her pants back up her legs. Rachel could feel Quinn’s eyes on her ass as she bent, and that thought for some reason made her stumble.  
  
Quinn's arm wrapped around Rachel’s naked waist, and she steadied her, smiling into her neck.  
  
"Here, let me help you."  
  
Quinn reached down and pulled the material up and over Rachel’s thighs, and smoothly trailed it over her ass, squeezing the flesh as she secured her pants against her hips.  
  
"You're  _addictive_ , you know?"  
  
Rachel wrapped an arm around herself and turned to face Quinn, who was running fingers through Rachel’s tangled hair, now completely falling from it’s ponytail.  
  
"Well…no I actually  _don't_  know. No one's ever told me how addictive I was, considering the fact that no one's ever had the chance to be addicted to me, so no one’s ever actually told me…well besides Noah…and my last boyfriend…but they weren’t…addicted…" Rachel laughed nervously at her rambling.

Quinn pursed her lips, the thought of someone else previously touching Rachel irritating her, especially now that Quinn was sure that one of Rachel’s previous sexual partners was now her roommate. Letting her lips ease into a smile, however, Quinn reached up and smoothed a strand of hair behind Rachel’s ear.  
  
"Well, I can only  _imagine_  how they felt. I spend hours thinking of how I'm going to have you next."  
  
Shivers erupted throughout Rachel’s skin and she bit her lip. Quinn was staring at her with a look of absolute lust,  _again_. It was as if the moment of sexual desperation didn't just happen between them.  
  
Rachel touched the rising hairs on her arm, and licked her lips, continuing her nervous chuckle. Quinn leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Go get cleaned up, I'll meet you in the dining room for dinner."  
  
Rachel nodded, ignoring the pull in her stomach at the fiery feeling of Quinn's lips on another part of her body.  
  
Another part of her body that wasn't her lips.  
  
And she knew that that wasn't the nature of their relationship, but she couldn't stop herself from yearning desperately for it.  
  
For a taste of Quinn.                          
                                                                            

* * *

 

Rachel was eating the last of her soup a little greedily, when she heard the sound of Quinn’s fork clink quietly against her plate.  
  
Looking up from where she had been eating, Rachel blushed. Licking her lips, she began dabbing at her mouth with her folded napkin.  
  
"I'm…sorry…I know I probably look like a barbarian, but I skipped lunch today."  
  
Quinn smiled and Rachel watched her in fascination. Quinn was sitting straight up, running her fingers through her long blonde locks with a smile.  
  
“I understand. In your case, performing must be just as satisfying as eating."  
  
Rachel smiled, taking a sip of water. "Yeah…I haven't really performed since I graduated, so getting back into the swing of things is… _exciting_. Even if it's just practicing."  
  
She almost let it slip.  
  
"Why haven't you performed?" Quinn asked curiously.  
  
Rachel shrugged. "Lack of opportunity. NYADA was the prime place for picking up auditions, and I never landed one while I was there, partly because I was so focused on being thoroughly educated. And now, I just don't know where to start when it comes to finding any work like that. I guess I’ve just become swept up in the art of struggling to survive, and providing for Noah and I."  
  
It was true.  
  
Rachel had all the tools, all the skills. And she knew she was good at what she did, but she had been compromising the time spent on finding and preparing for auditions in order to focus on taking care of her responsibilities.  
  
Rachel understood that it wasn’t exactly what she had planned for herself after graduating from college, but unfortunately it was what she had to do. She couldn’t bear to ask her fathers for help after the way they had supported her through college. She felt that she needed to be a complete adult, even if that meant postponing her dreams.  
  
Quinn watched the passion light up in Rachel’s eyes as she spoke. This girl was completely in love with the arts, yet she’d settled for working and paying bills in order to be less of burden, and more of a provider for her and her friends.  
  
It was the most selfless thing she had ever seen, and Quinn didn't spend a lot of time around selfless people.  
  
Quinn smiled a small smile at Rachel. "Rachel, I think you are such a strong woman, and it’s wonderful that you take care of your responsibilities. I also think Noah is  _so_  lucky to have you in his life, but I think it's time for you to stop worrying about him and start chasing your dreams. That's the entire reason you came to New York."  
  
Rachel leaned back in her chair. "Was that in my file, too?" she joked.  
  
Quinn laughed. "Yes. I have it on authority that you are a damn good performer in all aspects, and judging by how hard you've been pushing yourself for the past week, getting back in shape and working on your skills, you deserve success, Rachel."  
  
Rachel looked down at her bowl, suddenly feeling heavy at the thought of being distanced from her craft for so long. She really missed it all, the rush, the adrenaline…everything.  
  
It was the love of her life.  
  
And it was single-handedly why she answered Brittany so quickly. The thought of being offered a gig, something that would put her back in the game. Somewhere in her head there was still the high school girl with dreams bigger than Lima, Ohio. She wanted to find her again.  
  
"I –  _thank you_  Quinn. I really wish it was that easy, but honestly… I don't know where to start." She confessed quietly, and Quinn bit her lip.  
  
"Start with me."  
  
Rachel looked up and furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me find you an agent. I know a lot of people in the industry, and they all say fresh faces with real potential are hard to find. They can get you auditions, put your name out there. They can get you started on what you should have already been doing instead of wasting your talent in diners and restaurants."  
  
Rachel's heart beat wildly, and she couldn't stop herself from grinning one of her signature Rachel Berry, megawatt smiles.  
  
"Quinn…that's…I  _can't_  let you do that. I don't have any money to pay an agent…or manager or what -"  
  
Quinn touched her hand, ignoring the way her heart jumped at the way Rachel smiled. "Please let me do this for you. I have the resources you need and I know you need to perform Rae. I can see it in your eyes. It’s a beautiful passion and I cherish that in you. I don't want you to become another dream that fades away." She spoke softly and Rachel couldn't stop the tear that leaked from her eyes and slipped down her nose, realizing how stupid she probably looked, Rachel ducked her head down, staring at the table.  
  
"Quinn…"  
  
Quinn shook her head, noticing the combined look of nervousness and gratitude hidden in Rachel’s lowered eyes. "Stop. It's already done.” Reaching up to wipe the tear from her face, Quinn smiled, and cupped her cheek. “I'm hiring you an agent, first thing tomorrow and when you land your first job, I want to be the first one invited."  
  
Rachel smiled at her before snapping her head up to look at Quinn, suddenly struck powerfully in the heart by her words.  
  
"Y..You  _want_  to come see me…sing or something?"  
  
Quinn sat back and nodded, poking at her food. "Of course. I wouldn't want to miss any chance to see you perform…it would be nonsense if I did, Rachel. I want to know just how talented you are."  
  
 _Fuck_.  
  
Everything came crashing down around Rachel's head and she blinked at Quinn. "Are you sure…you wouldn't be too busy, or something? It's really not something important -"  
  
Quinn looked at her deeply, staring at her in surprise. "Of course it's important. It would be your first post-college performance; I would be absolutely honored if you invited me. Jeez, Rachel I'm starting to think you wouldn't  _want_  me there." Quinn laughed and Rachel shook her head.  
  
"N.. _No_ …Quinn. That's not it.” Rachel cleared her throat, laughing nervously. “I would…I would  _love_  for you to be at my first performance." Her voice cracked at the end of her words and Rachel felt a lump form in her throat.  
  
Guilt began to wash over her and Rachel suddenly felt like would throw up everything she had eaten.  
  
She was so  _stupid_.  
  
Quinn was sitting next to Rachel expressing a deep desire to come to her first performance and Rachel had missed the opportunity to even invite her. Rachel had been sneaking around and stirring up what was now definitely a huge mess, to avoid inviting someone who  _wanted_  to be there.  
  
Now what was she supposed to do?  
  
Rachel couldn't tell Quinn now, because then she'd be disappointed with Rachel for keeping things from her and Rachel didn't want to risk being punished out of the performance, although she didn’t think Quinn would do that to her. However, if Quinn found out from anyone else she would be even more disappointed in her, because Rachel never even  _tried_  to tell her.  
  
It was too late, now.  
  
"Good. You know, I used to perform in my high school Glee Club." Quinn said, changing the subject much to Rachel's happiness. Rachel laughed softly. She was afraid she might cry.  
  
"Oh my goodness, that's so weird…I was in my high school's Glee Club too, or did you already know that?" Rachel said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Quinn laughed. "Of  _course_ , Rachel. I am the almighty knowing  _God_. I know all of your secrets."  
  
Rachel shook her head. " _My_  Dom was in her high school Glee Club…wow. I didn't see that one coming."  
  
Quinn smiled, ignoring the way her stomach flipped at the sound of Rachel claiming her. "You would be surprised to know, Rachel Berry, that  _I_ was captain. In fact, my senior year I led them to the National Show Choir championship in New York City."  
  
Rachel grinned, picturing an ambitious Quinn Fabray dancing and singing around on some big stage in the city. "Did you guys win?"  
  
"We did. We performed a medley of Journey songs, which of course was  _my_ suggestion. We kicked  _ass_." Rachel laughed at the pride in Quinn’s voice and watched Quinn's eyes grow bright with memory.  
  
"So why did you stop performing?" Rachel asked softly.  
  
Quinn shrugged. "I started thinking about my future in business. My mother pointed out to me that I took more pride in being  _captain_  of the Glee Club, than actually being a part of it, which wasn’t true, of course.”  
  
Rachel smirked. "I could see that."  
  
Quinn pointed her fork at her jokingly, “ _Watch_   _it_ , you.”  
  
Rachel laughed and Quinn continued. “However, I did realize that I loved the idea of being in charge of something…specifically something that I cared about." Quinn’s smile softened, and Rachel noted the particular way her eyes glazed over. "But if I still had the time? I would definitely get into the arts more…I do miss that side of myself. I’ll admit that I’ve let myself become a little too serious for my own good."  
  
Rachel watched the emotions change in the woman's face, and she wondered just  _how_  creative Quinn was. It was as if there was another side to her that lay hidden beneath the controlled hazel shades of her eyes and the set bones of her jaws.  
  
Rachel wanted to know  _all_  about it.  
  
"Quinn…am I allowed to get a little more personal with you, now that I'm collared?"  
  
Quinn smiled at Rachel, letting her eyes sweep across the sparkling collar on her neck.  
  
"It depends. I am open to some things, Rachel. I don't want you thinking I hate conversation…just try me." Quinn spoke calmly, placing both of her hands next to each other on the table as if she was smoothing out a tablecloth.  
  
Rachel nodded, suddenly nervous at the idea of talking to Quinn now. She began to sort through the millions of inquiries racing through her mind, unable to settle on an appropriate thing to ask Quinn. There were so many things she wanted to know, yet so many things that could be too personal. Rachel cleared her throat and finally locked gazes with Quinn.  
  
"Did you always want to take over your father's company?"  
  
Quinn raised her eyebrows, surprised at the question. "Yes…and no. Like I said, I clearly had a knack for business early on. The stubborn part of me wanted to “prove something” by going to school and then applying for internships at other companies, but I was definitely interested in being a part of my family’s business, and moving it forward. I actually took  _some_  pride in my father’s work ethic.” She straightened her lips into a thin line and continued.  
  
"I mean, my father,  _was_  a man of business until his last dying breath."  
  
Rachel could feel the hesitance in Quinn’s voice, and briefly she noted how tense and solemn Quinn’s posture became. Rachel pressed further. "So he turned over the company to you?"  
  
Quinn shook her head. "Actually, the “Fabray” is something my father added when my mother’s parents turned the business over to him. When my parents married, my father had been working for my grandparents, climbing the business ladder with his  _firm_   _attitude_ ,” Quinn chuckled softly, “My grandmother’s words, not mine. They thought he was fit enough to run the company once they retired, however since they were my mother’s parents, everything was signed off to her when they passed. Despite my father “calling the shots” my mother was very much involved when it came to the company and I admired her for that. She chose to remain behind the scenes because she wanted to focus on taking care of her children and she did. She took great care of us.”  
  
Quinn gazed out of the window. Her eyes wandered towards something unknown and became very glassy as she spoke.  
  
“My mother was very much concerned about me choosing my own path. She didn’t want to pressure me into something I didn’t want to do. She tried to get me to try new things and consider other majors in college, but it always went back to business. I wanted to be in business. Successful. Just like my father."  
  
There was sadness to the words that made Rachel's heart ache.  
  
“My mother left me… _everything_  her parents worked for.” Quinn’s eyes filled with something Rachel was having a hard time digesting. It was the most  _pure_  emotion Rachel had seen Quinn express in the short time that she had known her.  
  
“I of course wasn’t ready to lead when my mother passed, and I felt it wasn’t right to just snatch something my father had worked so  _hard_  for right from under him. So I waited until  _he_  felt it was right for me to step into his place.” She swallowed heavily, and Rachel suppressed the urge to reach out and embrace Quinn. She looked so complacent in her sadness.  
  
There was something so raw about Quinn, this way. She was a woman who had lost both of her parents and was now just attempting to keep their legacy in tact. Rachel didn’t know what to say. She had no clue how Quinn was feeling, especially now that she had shared that type of information with Rachel. Rachel reached down and squeezed Quinn’s knee.  
  
"Wherever they are, I bet they are so  _proud_  of you Quinn. You are an amazing woman."  
  
Quinn snapped out of her gaze at the feeling of Rachel’s hand and smiled softly at her, "Thank you, Rachel. You know my mom used to always say something along the lines of that. Something about how  _amazing_  I was going to be. Someday.  _'Quinnie, one day you're going to make some woman smile, because you'll be so amazing'_." Quinn chuckled at the distant memory and Rachel shared a short laugh with her.  
  
Quinn blinked and changed her emotions along with the subject. "Tell me about your fathers."  
  
Rachel shook her head, taken aback. "Oh  _god_."  
  
Quinn laughed, "Oh come on, it has to be pretty amazing having two fathers. Are they as supporting as people would assume them to be?" Quinn said, and Rachel’s face broke out into another huge smile, the one that stretched from ear to ear that made Quinn feel flustered with emotions.  
  
 _How does she do that? Smile as if she_ _’_ _s filled with so much joy_ _…_ _and how can I get her to smile that way, all the time?_  
  
Yet, at the same time it was also  _that_  smile that made Quinn ache all over.  
  
Rachel had the privilege of two fathers.  
  
Quinn yearned for  _one_.  
  
"Yes. My dads…they um…they are an absolute  _mess_ , but they are extremely supportive. They paid for all my pre-NYADA training and they got me the apartment that Noah and I now live in. They're always around and they are constantly being unrealistically optimistic, overdramatic, singing show-tunes and being  _extremely_  gay, especially my daddy.” Rachel rolled her eyes and Quinn laughed. “But I love them and I know that if I decided tomorrow that I never wanted to perform again? They would be right there to slap some sense into me."  
  
Quinn chuckled lightly, a warm feeling spreading through her at the way Rachel looked. She was radiant with respect for her parents. She loved them dearly.  
  
"They sound amazing."  
  
Rachel fiddled with her spoon, swirling the broth of the soup around the bowl. "They  _are_ …and they're fiercely loyal to each other, you know? I always hoped I would be blessed enough to find a relationship like my dads’…I wouldn’t trade it for anything."  
  
Quinn smiled. "Well they raised an amazing daughter. They instilled great values in you Rachel…and I'm happy for that. Maybe someday I'll get to thank them."  
  
Rachel licked her lips. "Thank them?"  
  
She nodded. "For bringing up an exceptionally open and accepting woman such as yourself. I'm really happy to have met someone so loyal and honest. Someone I can trust. I understand this lifestyle isn't the easiest pill to swallow…but I thank you for giving me a chance and for doing your best to juggle it all."  
  
Rachel smiled sadly, a lump forming in her throat as Quinn praised her, "It's fine…Quinn. I'm just lucky to have you. I’m lucky that I was able to branch out and allow you to teach me things I never knew about myself…I should be thanking you."  
  
Quinn leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead. "Don't thank me. I'm just an unattached weirdo who's into kinky sex." Quinn joked and she stood from the table.  
  
Rachel smiled thinly, noting the way her heart felt as if it was suddenly beginning to sink to the pit of her stomach, and she watched Quinn take both of their plates. "Get some sleep Rachel, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Quinn began to walk off and Rachel felt her heart rate speed up. Maybe she should tell her. Before things got too bad, before she ended up betraying the very trust Quinn had been so confident in.  
  
"Quinn," Rachel called, drumming her fingers against the table nervously and Quinn turned around with a smile. "Yes, Rachel?"  
  
She looked so calm. As if she was finally at a place where she felt comfortable with Rachel. Just tonight, Quinn had opened up to Rachel in ways Rachel had only dreamed of, letting her into a place that was personal. It was progress…progress that could be ruined by something so trivial.  
  
Rachel sighed and smiled tightly. "Sweet dreams."

 


	12. Making Circles and Telling Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Big re-write for 12. I didn't change the events of chapter 12, just added a little more dialogue. Let me know what you think?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything even remotely close to being associated with Glee. It all belongs to the mastermind that is Ryan Murphy.
> 
> BTW: Name comes from the song "Lies" from the Once Soundtrack. Greatest movie and song ever.

_"When your father talks about being a leader, he always talks about being strong and unyielding. He always says that being forceful and demanding is the best defense if you wish to execute anything regarding a position of dominance. Quinnie, I want you to know that isn't true. You are a natural born leader, and the key to being respected and dominant...is being continuously observant. If you can't read the people who are serving you, working for you, or even just in your company, you can't judge what's best for them and in retrospect what's best for you. Remain intuitive... Always pay attention, and always search for honesty and loyalty, in everyone you meet and in everything you do."_  
   
That was one of the final lessons her mother hoped teach Quinn, even as she lay on her deathbed.  
   
Quinn never forgot those words.  
   
Be observant. Remain intuitive. Search for honesty, search for loyalty. Her mother was constantly trying to instill the art of courage and respect in Quinn. Self-respect and respect for those around her, especially while she was in control of anything.  
   
Her own mother prided herself in the art of being observant. She believed if you could read people, you could judge character better. And ultimately if you could judge character, you would learn  _who_  was really best for you.  
   
Judy Fabray was certain that that was the key to success. Surround yourself with the people who wanted to be led by you, who always remained loyal and honest to you.  
   
And as her mother wished, Quinn adopted the same values, the same mantra.  
   
Quinn applied it to running her beloved company. She was always keeping a close eye on her partners. She observed their body language, tone of voice, facial expressions. It seemed trivial, but it was the way she judged their loyalty and how she kept things under control.  
   
It was because of those values that her mother taught her so vehemently towards the end of her life, that Quinn was able to know that Rachel was hiding something from her.  
  
In Rachel's case things were much more simple, because Quinn didn't have to study Rachel's body language. Quinn didn't have to watch the twiddling of Rachel’s fingers or the shrug of her shoulders.  
   
It was all in her eyes.  
   
Rachel's big brown eyes revealed every emotion that she'd ever felt. No matter what, you could always find the truth there. The key to it was your willingness to get lost in them; you had to be willing to hold Rachel's gaze for just  _a minute longer._  
   
Quinn was more than willing. Rachel's honesty was one of the reasons she adored her and staring into her eyes was mesmerizing. So when a heated gaze resulted in Rachel looking to the edge of the counter at breakfast, or averting her eyes at lunch...that told Quinn everything she needed to know.  
   
Rachel wasn't looking Quinn in the eye when she spoke because she knew that Quinn would see.  
   
Quinn would see that Rachel was not being honest with her.  
   
Quinn was amused at first. She was amazed that Rachel hadn't cracked under the pressure of her gazes, or from the gentle touch to her shoulder as Quinn got coffee. She was surprised Rachel hadn't cracked when Quinn smiled at her during a break from whatever important documents she was studying on the off-chance that Rachel was there and not in the city – loosening her muscles for future auditions-  
   
Was  _that_  even true?  
   
Was Rachel really preparing for an audition like she would murmur to Quinn with her eyes cast low during the day in a haste to leave? Or was she out with someone…doing something that for some reason she thought  _wasn't_  Quinn's business.  
   
Those thoughts would seize her brain and that's when the amusement would go away and Quinn would get really,  _really_  pissed.  
   
Because she would have these images - these visions of Rachel, at some bar or out with some guy or girl smiling and flirting and having a good time, because it wasn't as if she and Quinn were dating.  
   
Quinn didn't really think Rachel would be that stupid to try something like that. But when the days would blur, and the clock would reach well into the evening hours, Quinn would start to become glazed over with anger, with suspicion.  
   
Rachel was well aware that Quinn was very possessive and maybe she didn’t know this…but Quinn was also  _very_  sensitive. Although, she didn't want to know Rachel's every move, and it wasn't about having control of her. It was about trust and honesty.  
   
There was a part of Quinn that was deathly afraid of being lied to - of being  _betrayed_. It was an act almost unforgivable between a Dominant and their submissive. There could be no dishonesty because it only welcomed distrust. That could destroy the dynamic completely. Quinn adored Rachel at this point and cared for her so deeply that she really, really hoped she was wrong  
   
It wasn't as if Quinn literally  _owned_  her. However, Quinn stated both in her contract and to Rachel that she wasn't comfortable with Rachel sleeping with anyone else. Rachel agreed to that, and Quinn trusted her to uphold that agreement.  
   
Also, the truth was that Quinn was afraid of getting hurt.  
   
Being around Rachel made her heart rate speed up. It made Quinn feel things she hadn't felt in years. Quinn had definitely experienced submissive's who broke their fidelity to her before and she remembered feeling betrayed and upset. Now, in regards to Rachel, it was different. She was afraid of how she might react if Rachel found someone else.   
   
So right now, Quinn was thankful for distractions. Work had piled up in front of her and Quinn was happy about it, because although it was inevitable, she didn't want to find out about what Rachel was hiding just yet, seeing as things were beginning to blur in a complicating way.  
   
Quinn felt like the truth behind what Rachel was hiding was going to hurt her, no matter what it was, because Quinn had become so close to Rachel. She had begun to feel unknown ties to someone who was only supposed to kneel at her feet and carry out her needs.  
   
However, it wasn't as if the rules meant Rachel was supposed to act distant and cold just because they weren't in a relationship.  
   
Doms and subs were equal outside of play, and if they were not romantically involved, they were at least very close friends. Quinn was well aware of that with her experience. But sometimes Quinn had to look past her lifestyle, and take care of her  _life_ , first. There were only few things keeping those two lines from crossing.  
   
Quinn’s life had been lacking an intimate relationship for a while, her feelings making things entirely too difficult. With the loss of her parents, her condition, and everything else…Quinn wasn't ready for a relationship. For a girlfriend. For love.  
   
 _Love_.  
   
Quinn was afraid to even speak the word in the presence of anyone, let alone Rachel. It would just make the lines smear. However, there was no denying that Quinn loved Rachel as both a sub and a friend.  
   
But it seemed that they weren’t even  _that_  much. There were still boundaries that they were careful not to cross…that you could cross as friends. Rachel still seemed to be getting used to the idea of living with the woman she was  _only_  fucking. She was a collared and trained sub, but she was still fragile and inexperienced. There were still things that Quinn didn't know about her.  
   
Like apparently, her fear of being honest with Quinn.  
   
Quinn found herself reasoning that maybe this was something personal. Something that Quinn honestly wasn't supposed to know.  
   
Quinn spun around in her office chair, taking her glasses off and staring out the window.  
   
It really saddened her that their dynamic was so formal. But Quinn hadn't had any other dynamic since Charlotte. And that was only because Charlie, at the time, had been hypnotizing.  
   
Charlotte was an aggressive sub, a brat that Quinn pretty much raised from the ground up, because she was the  _perfect_  challenge.  
   
Quinn, of course, fell hard for her.  
   
They fucked, made love, and Quinn thought she had found  _the one_. She thought that Charlotte was her soul mate. But being in a romantic relationship while being Dominant and submissive, was a task. It was a task for Charlotte, who was struggling with her own desires to be a Dominant.  
   
But it was especially a task for Quinn, who was taught to master control of her… _everything_. Quinn, who had practically blanketed herself in a cocoon of structure from birth, despite her mother's input on the matter.  
   
 _"You shouldn't be so closed off, Quinn. One day when you find the woman you love_ _…_ _you'll have to be open because you'll need to be able to tell her how you feel. How much you_ _’_ _re hurting or how happy you are, and most importantly how much you love her."_  
   
 _Quinn smiled at her mom, "Mom slow down with the fairytale. I'm only a junior in high school_ _…_ _I'm far from love."_  
   
 _Judy smiled at her daughter from the bed she was laying in. "I know it's hard Quinnie, with your condition_ _…_ _but you're going to find some perfect girl, who is going to love you exactly the way you are, and she's going to want to be everything you've ever wanted. And you know that part of you that is so hard, so blocked by walls and molded with control? It's going to fall to pieces from something as simple as her smiling at you."_  
   
Simply from smiling at her.  
   
Judy Fabray truly believed her daughter would fall in love with the perfect woman and that that woman was going to save her from whatever caused her to be so reclusive.  
   
Judy Fabray believed that this woman was going to do all of this  _simply_  by smiling at Quinn.  
   
If Quinn was being honest with herself, if she would come to terms with the truth that she valued from her mother's teachings? She'd realize that she was scared to death of finding that person.  
   
That woman that would look into her hazel eyes and know that there was pain there, but wouldn’t  _try_  to change her, yet would still be able to finally take away the remnants of a mother pale with disease, and a cold father.  
   
Quinn was terrified of the girl that would be able to fix her, with only a smile.  
   
"Quinn?"  
   
Quinn turned around at the soft voice, and looked up into Rachel’s nervous eyes. She was sans sports bra and sweats and donning jeans and a tank, under a leather jacket.  
   
"Well. You look nice, going somewhere?" Quinn said, putting her glasses back on and smiling at the now blushing girl.  
   
Rachel reached through her ringlets, and scratched the back of her neck. Looking at her feet, she shuffled. "Yes…um, I'm going out with Santana and Puck…is that okay?"  
   
Quinn leaned back in her chair and smiled. "It's perfectly okay, Rachel."  
   
Rachel smiled. "Okay. I know you're busy, and you said it was alright for me to go places…but I just wanted to make sure you knew where I was, and who I was with…just in case…"  
   
Quinn crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, watching the girl fidget unconsciously. She seemed to be nervous just simply from holding the conversation with Quinn. The anxious energy glistened like sweat on Rachel as she licked her lips and slid her eyes towards the doorway to further avoid meeting Quinn's gaze.  
   
"Just in case?" Quinn answered for her curiously and smirked as Rachel's small fingers fiddled against each other in front of her stomach. Rachel bit her lip and blinked, looking at her feet again.  
   
Quinn snapped her fingers. " _Rachel_."  
   
Rachel jumped and locked eyes with Quinn; she was staring at Rachel and crossed her legs as she spoke evenly. "You need to look at me when you speak, you know that."  
   
Rachel nodded. "I'm sorry, Quinn."  
   
Quinn smiled. "It's alright. With all the fidgeting you're doing, it would seem as if you were hiding something from me."  
   
There it was…the opening.  
   
Rachel knew. She had to know. She had to be able to tell that Quinn was giving her the opportunity to be honest with her about whatever it was that she felt she needed to hide.  
   
Maybe Quinn should have been more upfront. Maybe she should have stopped Rachel from going, and demanded the truth. Maybe it would have been better if Quinn would have called Rachel to her knees and told her that she knew she had been lying.  
   
But Quinn wanted to know that Rachel knew better, she wanted to see if the girl was brave enough to just do the right thing.  
   
Rachel laughed lightly, her voice taking on a tone that was clearly filled with nervousness. "I'm not hiding anything. I'll be downtown and Noah and Santana will be there…I…I shouldn't be out too late."  
   
Quinn pursed her lips and nodded, returning to the stack of papers that were clouding her desk. "Alright. Be safe, Rae."  
   
Rachel nodded, although Quinn couldn't see her and she turned to leave, breathing a sigh of relief on her way out of the office.  
   
Quinn buried her mind in her business for now, hearing the girl rushing out of the front door at the sound of a horn. Quinn turned around and rose from her chair, leaning towards the window to watch the girl climb into a cab.  
   
"Smart."  
   
Rachel took a cab, to avoid using one of Quinn's drivers. Quinn chuckled, despite feeling a little annoyed with Rachel’s now painfully obvious sneaking around.  
   
What was so damn important that Quinn couldn't know about it?  
   
Quinn turned around and left the papers on her desk, her office now empty as she walked through the hall and into the kitchen. Trailing her hand over the island as she passed she wondered what she could coerce Faye into making her for dinner.  
   
Then, while staring at her refrigerator – something caught her eye.  
   
A pink sticky note.  
   
Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and squinted to read the loopy writing.  
   
 _Rachel, here is the address to the club_ _…_ _can't wait to get sexy with you tonight!_  
   
 _Roxanne's - 189 Chrystie Street, Manhattan, NY_  
   
 _Don't be late!_  
   
 _\- Brittany_  
   
Quinn stood stiff, staring at the words.  
   
 _Brittany_.  
   
The friend from the café that had made her late. The friend from school that was beautiful, but only a friend. That's where Rachel was going. To meet Brittany at a club. That's what she was hiding.  
   
Quinn was angry.  
   
It was the first feeling that registered inside of her. Hot anger was sprouting purely from her strange and sudden  _jealousy_. Rachel was running off to get sexy with some  _blonde_ , and lied to Quinn’s face about it. She just tossed the trust of their relationship-  
   
 _Relationship_?  
   
Quinn swallowed, shaking her head and attempting to calm herself down as she stalked out of the kitchen.  
   
Just because Rachel was going out dancing at some club, didn’t mean that she was becoming  _sexually active_  with someone else. She was completely free to see other people and have a good time, and Quinn knew she needed to get a grip on her budding emotions so that she wouldn’t jump to conclusions about Rachel’s loyalty regarding their arrangement.  
   
However, Quinn was only human. She began to feel hurt…and a little disappointed at the fact that Rachel felt as if she couldn’t be honest with her, especially when Quinn requested that very thing from Rachel from the start.  
   
 _Am I not enough?_  
   
Was this lifestyle not enough for her? Did Rachel desire the normality of a  _relationship_  with someone else? With this… _Brittany_?  
   
Quinn felt lightheaded.  
   
She had collared Rachel. She had claimed Rachel as hers, and now she was running off to be with someone else?  
   
When she graced a woman with her claim, with her mark…she made absolute sure that that woman understood  _whom_  she belonged to. At all times.  
   
Maybe she had been too lenient with Rachel? Maybe Rachel didn't understand the concept of their relationship.  
   
Quinn understood that Rachel was not her girlfriend, and it was stated explicitly in the contract that that wasn’t the nature of their relationship. However…Rachel was hers in every other way. Sexually, she belonged to Quinn. Twenty-four seven.  
   
There was something much more serious about the way Rachel and Quinn played. Every time Quinn glanced at the diamond collar around Rachel’s neck, she found herself becoming even more enthralled by who Rachel was. In Quinn’s eyes, Rachel was perfect and the most important thing was that she was Quinn's, willingly. It was the whole beauty of the lifestyle, someone  _choosing_  to be yours in such a serious way; there was something magnificent about another person feeling completely and totally satisfied with belonging to you.  
   
When it came to Rachel, Quinn was feeling things she’d never felt before. Her body and heart were starting to become full with how much she cared about Rachel. Quinn trusted her explicitly and cherished their relationship, more than any other.  
   
So, Quinn couldn’t stop herself from feeling angry at the thought of someone else taking Rachel and those feelings from her.  
   
Quinn growled, snatching the paper from the metal and feeling her hands start to tremble as she glided up the stairs.  
   
Quinn couldn't believe how hurt and how  _challenged_  she felt. She was opposed to the attitude of treating anyone like property, but her body was reacting in a primal way.  
   
Quinn felt like someone was threatening her territory.  
   
And Rachel, indirectly,  _was_  her territory.  
   
Quinn had marked Rachel in places that people could only  _dream_  about. It was Quinn who was granted the privilege of watching such a beautiful woman come apart at  _her_  mercy over and over again and that was something that she wasn't willing to give up.  
   
Quinn could be overreacting. As a matter of fact, there was no doubt she probably was.  
   
She didn't give a fuck.  
   
Quinn was feeling and she was feeling  _hard_. Everything was causing her to ache at the thought of Rachel touching another woman, giving another woman what she had exclaimed to Quinn was hers over and over again…  
   
But was she really even allowed to be angry?  
   
Sure regarding their roles as Dominant and submissive, Rachel was so very wrong, and in  _so_  much trouble.  
   
But was she really out of line for possibly requesting a real relationship from another woman? Because Quinn had made it very clear that that was  _not_  the reason that they were partaking in the arrangement that they had agreed on.  
   
Maybe she got tired of being only Quinn's sexual property.  
   
 _That stung_.  
   
Was that the way Quinn made her feel? Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, suddenly wondering if maybe Rachel wasn't only sneaking around to get  _sexy_  with Brittany. Maybe she was attempting to get close to someone else because she wanted  _more_  with Quinn?  
   
 _That's ridiculous_.  
   
Quinn blinked, and took a moment to regain focus, control.  
   
Rachel did not misunderstand the guidelines and nature of their relationship when she agreed to the contract and its stipulations. She asked the right questions, she did the research and she knew from the conversations that they were not in a romantic relationship.  
   
So why did she feel the need to get sexy with Brittany?  
   
And why did she have to lie about it?  
   
Quinn glanced at the address again as she opened the double doors to her bedroom. Grabbing her phone on her bedside table she called a familiar number.  
   
It picked up on the second ring.  
   
"Hello?"  
   
"What is Roxanne's?"  
   
"Quinn?"  
   
"What is Roxanne's? In Manhattan. Is it a bar? A dance club? A strip club, what?"  
   
Quinn was seething and Charlotte wasn't answering fast enough. Charlie realized quickly that the tone of voice Quinn had taken wasn't one ready to play games and she cleared her throat.  
   
"Roxanne's…um…it's a burlesque bar, Quinn. It kind of turns into a club later but throughout the most of the night there are performances…do you want me to find a certain…performer…or something?"  
   
Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Get me a schedule of tonight's performers."  
   
Charlotte pulled her laptop and starting typing furiously, before glancing at the screen with furrowed eyebrows. "Do you want me to email them…?"  
   
"Read them."  
   
"Um, okay. Tonight on the bill there's only one performer - Brittany S. Pierce. She does a three-hour set every Saturday night; she’s one of their dancers. Tonight it says she's treating her audience to a special performance with live music from some of her special guests."  
   
Quinn knew, but she asked anyway, so that at least one question would be answered.  
   
"Who are the guests?"  
   
"Brody something or another and…and Rachel Berry."  
   
That's where she's been all week. Preparing her body. For a performance, that apparently she did  _not_  want Quinn at.  
   
It was better than her sleeping with Brittany, but it hurt a lot more.  
   
Because Rachel went through all this trouble to keep her Quinn at home. Rachel comprised Quinn’s trust in order to keep Quinn away from her friends, away from her performances. Rachel didn't  _want_  her there.  
   
Quinn felt like someone had ripped a small piece of her into shreds.  
   
This was a familiar feeling.  
   
Not being invited to places, being made to feel as if she wasn't good enough, as if she wasn’t  _normal_  enough to be at Rachel’s performance. More importantly, it was Rachel’s first performance since her graduation and Quinn had specifically expressed her desire to be there.  
   
But Rachel didn't  _want_  Quinn there.  
   
It shouldn't be that important. The ache Quinn felt in her chest shouldn’t have been so piercing because they weren't in a normal relationship. Rachel and Quinn barely even knew each other, yet there was the feeling of  _not_  being good enough,  _again_.  
   
Because Rachel was the one person Quinn thought really accepted her, she thought that beautiful, reluctant - but open Rachel wanted her fully. She thought Rachel was comfortable with Quinn and was fully giving herself over to the lifestyle.  
   
Rachel was ashamed of Quinn.  
   
So ashamed that despite betraying Quinn’s trust, Rachel did what she had to do to keep Quinn from coming to her performance.  
   
The only thing Rachel had been trying to hide was  _her_.  
   
Quinn didn't feel the tears until they touched her nose.  
   
Quinn didn't stop and take the time to ponder why this unfortunately familiar feeling felt so deeply painful this time. Quinn just wiped at her eyes and cleared her throat.  
   
"Charlotte send flowers to the address, I'll text you what I want on the card."  
   
"Quinn…I don’t think there’s a flower shop open -"  
   
"I don’t care about what you think Charlotte, you just better  _fucking_  find one."  
   
Quinn ended the call and sighed.  
   
She had to move forward despite everything she was feeling.  
   
No matter how hurt and angry she was at Rachel’s intentions behind her dishonesty, Quinn still had to be in control. Rachel disobeyed one of the most important rules Quinn had. She lied. And Quinn needed to get a grip over her emotions and be Rachel’s Dom first.  
   
"The show must go on." Quinn said evenly to herself, glancing at the crumpled paper in her hands.

 

* * *

    
Roxanne's looked as if they had a full house when Quinn’s driver pulled up to the busy street.  
   
There were beautiful women in little black dresses, holding the hands of their dates and then there were other beautiful men leering at them. Some of them were smoking cigarettes and taking a break from the loud noises coming from the inside of the crowded club.  
   
It was a typical scene of a downtown Manhattan club on a Saturday night.  
   
Quinn's door opened and she looked up at the sparkling letters that read,  _Roxanne's_.  
   
"Ms. Fabray, do you know how long you will be?" Her driver asked, helping her from her seat. Quinn stood, tucking a perfectly set curl behind her ear as she glanced at her watch.  
   
"Give me an hour and a half…maybe two."  
   
He nodded.  
   
Quinn stalked up the sidewalk, hearing the appreciative murmurs and ignoring the advances of the men who liked the sights of her in the tight little black dress.  
   
She wasn't here for that... _ever_.  
   
Reaching the door to Roxanne’s, she came face-to-face with the doorman. He smiled at her.  
   
"I know you. I've seen you in the papers." He said.  
   
Quinn flashed a dazzling smile and reached into her coat pocket, "It's good that you read the papers. As a citizen, it’s important that you stay informed. What's the charge?"  
   
He shook his head amusedly. "No charge Ms. Fabray."  
   
Quinn raised her eyebrows. She assumed she would just be another patron tonight.  
   
 _Apparently_   _not_.  
   
"Thank you."  
   
She stepped up the steps with his help, and into the building, her heels clicking in a sort of cadence as she approached the hostess. Quinn glanced around the crowded room as people filled the small space to the point where there was only standing room.  
   
"Fabray."  
   
The girl standing at the podium glanced up at the husky voice and her eyes widened slightly with knowledge of whom it belonged to. She blushed and looked down to her list.  
   
"Yes, um Ms. Fabray...your table is right this way."  
   
Quinn smiled and moved through the throngs of people, guided by the small hostess. They stopped at a small table with a Rose placed in the center and a wine glass already sitting in front her.  
   
Quinn took a seat with a small smile, shedding her jacket. "This is a nice place." She said quietly to the girl who grinned and began to set a menu down, but Quinn halted her. "No thank you, I won't be here long enough to eat anything."  
   
The girl frowned, "Oh? That's too bad. Well, at least you'll get to hear some of Brittany's set – she's our entertainment tonight and she's  _awesome_. I heard her featured performers tonight in sound check...the brunette is  _breathtaking_. And she has a voice like an angel."  
   
 _Like an angel._  
   
Quinn licked her lips and crossed her stocking-covered legs.  
   
"Hmm. Interesting."  
   
The girl reached in her pocket and pulled out a small pad. "Well would you at least like something to drink?"  
   
Quinn didn't flinch. "A glass of Chardonnay please."  
   
She smiled in appreciation and grabbed the wine glass. "Good choice. Be back soon, the show’s about to start!"  
   
Quinn chuckled at her excitement and looked around the small space, taking in the excited people. She wondered if they were all patrons…or if some were friends, or maybe fans of Brittany...Quinn wondered if she was  _that_  good.  
   
Glancing at a table towards the front, Quinn caught sight of a brunette in a tight leopard print dress, and red pumps. She was downing a shot of vodka with a guy who was sporting a Mohawk. He whooped as she slammed the shot glass down on the table, and smirked at him.  
   
Something told Quinn that  _this_  had to be Puck and Santana. Quinn raised an eyebrow. Rachel certainly didn't lie completely. She also had some good-looking friends.  
   
Quinn’s thoughts were interrupted as the girl brought her filled glass back and placed it in front of her.  
   
"There we go, hope you enjoy!"  
   
Quinn watched her leave and said a soft  _'thank_   _you'_  as the lights dimmed around them, and Quinn felt a nervous chill suddenly surge through her body.  
   
Two spotlights touched each end of the stage, and revealed two shirtless men standing in front of two big drums. Catcalls erupted from the women in the audience and Quinn rolled her eyes. They stood there for a moment, holding the audience to a ringing silence.  
   
Quinn sat with an eyebrow raised; taking a small sip of the wine she had been brought.  
   
Then in perfect sync, they began a rhythm.  
   
The drums were loud, and sounded peculiar. It was as if someone had tuned them to fill you with curiosity and unknown anticipation - an aphrodisiac in cadence.  
   
Quinn felt her insides thrum in time with the rhythm as a sheet dropped from the ceiling, white aside from the shadow of a tall woman clapping against the beat of the drums, while moving her hips seductively, her long hair whipping with her movements.  
   
The audience joined in, taking the lead from the woman, who on the beginning of the next set of beats, began to sing in a sultry soprano tone, while executing her now sexier choreography.  
   
 _"1, 2, 3 Not only you and me...got 180 degrees, and I'm caught in between,"_  
   
Quinn leaned forward as a second silhouette, a man, joined her with the second part, in a husky tenor that created two-part harmony.  
   
 _"Counting 1, 2, 3 Peter, Paul, and Mary, getting down with 3p-everybody loves counting."_  
   
He grabbed the tall girl's waist as a guitar rang out in time with the beat. Their bodies pressed tightly against each other as they did a tango of sorts, still black shadows behind the sheer cover, but dancing a routine so fiercely embossed in sex appeal that the people around them couldn't help but whistle.  
   
Quinn stared, wondering when the catch would come.  
   
 _"Everybody's loves counting."_  
   
Then it happened.  
   
The sheet disappeared and revealed a brunette, clad in a white burlesque outfit. The corset was covered in diamonds…all the way down to her lace panties, which were strapped to her sheer white stockings. She danced in silver crystal covered pumps.  
   
Quinn swallowed audibly at the sight as the brunette slipped between the now revealed blonde, who was also clad in burlesque attire – black - and the shirtless guy.  
   
Then…she began to sing.  
   
 _"Babe pick a night, to come out and play...if it's alright, what do you - say?"_  
   
She moved around the stage with a sensuality that was impalpable. Every person in that room was staring at her with rapt attention, including Quinn. Her voice was pitch perfect, husky and full to match the tone of the song, and her movements were executed with a similar sense of perfection.  
   
She smirked, eyes dark chocolate with seduction as she danced between them around the stage, the sexy duet turned threesome with the blonde's hands now firmly on the brunette’s waist. The brunette wrapped her arms around the man behind her, and her partners led her around, grinding sexily onto her body as she continued to sing in a husky tone.  
   
 _"Merrier the more, triple fun that way, twister on the floor, what do you - say?"_  
   
She pushed away from them, dancing only with the blonde now. Their bodies tangled in a tight embrace, while the guy sang the next line about ‘ _living in sin_ _’_.  
   
Quinn could care less about him, instead opting to study the women. She watched as the brunette let the blonde maneuver her body around her with ease.  
   
It was so perfect, so  _practiced_ , with calculated sexiness. The brunette laid her head on the blonde’s shoulder while she thrust behind her provocatively, and the crowd whooped as the routine called for the blonde to bend the brunette over in front of her. The blonde winked and they spun into another section with the male. The brunette sang beautifully, her tongue caressing the lyrics to the point where any woman or man could feel the heat in the room raise. It was  _electrifying_.  
   
Quinn set her jaw, watching the performance with awe, her dick painfully erect through her dress. Quinn leaned back in her chair as the brunette twirled in a sexy circle, her diamonds glittering against the stage lights with every twist of her body. She ran her hands over herself sensually, singing her desires of a threesome - while her partners seemed to comply to her wishes with their sexually charged dance moves.  
   
The brunette came upon the second verse, but her voice had now taken a different tone,  _rough_. Stomping off the stage into the audience, she continued her lyrical chant.  
   
 _"3 is a charm, two is not the same...I don't see the harm, are you - game?"_  
   
The beat changed up and she did a high kick with her leg, grabbing onto her ankle flexibly, before jumping onto a table full of patrons and earning a shocked gasp from the audience. The crowd cheered as her heels stomped onto the wood, her dance saucier as she shook her ass a little more, capturing the people at the table. The sexy brunette smirked as she performed the next line.  
   
 _"Let's make a team, make 'em say my name...loving the extreme, now are you - game?"_  
   
She dropped into a sitting position on top of the table, spreading her legs as the blonde practically fell between them, pulling them around her waist as she pushed the brunette back onto the table.  
   
The brunette closed her eyes as the blonde woman buried her face into her neck, singing with the male who was now pressed against her back.  
   
 _"Living in sin is the new thing."_  
   
They moved in sync with one another, like choreographed sex, before the brunette was pulled off the table back on stage for the bridge of the song. It was a ballet portion, the blonde turning from a vixen into a graceful swan, executing a duet with the brunette while the male sang.  
   
 _"What we do is innocent, just for fun...nothing meant."_  
   
Quinn could feel her heart beating fast all of a sudden. The humid air started to consume her, and she was burning holes in the back of the brunette's head as she jumped atop of the blonde who dipped her backwards, before practically tossing her to the male who lifted her in the air while she sang.  
   
 _"If you don't like the company, let's just do it, you and me."_  
   
Quinn then watched as he slid her entire form, down his body, before they grinded sensually to the beat.  
   
 _"Or three?"_  
   
The blonde joined them, provocatively. Catching the brunette's hand as she spun her before holding her around the waist, as she joined with choreographed moving.  
   
They built up a crescendo, then the drums started to get louder as they each hit solo notes, the brunette now being felt up sensually, hands from the male and female ruffling all over one another against her and then she was lifted between them again, her legs falling on either side of the male's head, while the blonde caught her bending backwards, her arms around the brunette's waist as she flipped in her embrace off of the male, before the blonde spun her around with the next line,  
   
And dropped her into the splits.  
   
 _"On the floor."_  
   
The crowd  _literally_  lost their shit.  
   
At this point, Quinn’s heartbeat was irregular. She understood why her ears were so red, because she was turned on beyond belief. But Quinn couldn't begin to understand why her temper was flaring up so harshly. It was  _unbelievable_.  
   
They now danced a rough and heated dance, pressed tightly against one another. Skin on black on white in a melodic threesome. The brunette sang high tones of ecstasy as they moved her, sliding on and around her body like two lovers who knew exactly  _how_  to turn her on.  
   
The drummers kept a steady beat now, loud with intensity...while they worked the rowdy crowd into a sexual frenzy, building the climax. And Quinn watched, fire in her eyes as the brunette finished the song, body encased by the blonde who pressed against the male, arms and limbs tangled in the middle of the stage, And with the final strums of the guitar the sheet fell down over them, making them silhouettes again, while the brunette belted the last line.  
   
 _"Everybody loves counting."_  
   
There was silence, and then the audience completely lost it.  
   
Quinn even clapped herself, despite what she was feeling inside.  
   
It was a  _great_  performance.  
   
The sheer curtain raised and revealed the three dancers. The male bowed, then the blonde, before they gestured towards the brunette who stepped forward to the generous amount of applause that was wrecking the room for her. People whistled and catcalled and she nodded, blowing kisses from her gloved hand, her diamonds sparkling in the glow of the club.  
   
Quinn watched her, proudly radiating with appreciation, basking in the audience’s reaction.  
   
And then they locked eyes.  
   
The brunette had to control her shock at seeing her. Quinn stood, clapping enthusiastically while staring hotly into the chocolate orbs. She nodded to Rachel with a smirk, and then turned to leave.  
 

* * *

   
  _It couldn't be her._  
   
How would she have even known? Rachel shut the door to her dressing room and leaned back against it, trying to understand why the blonde that just left the audience, sure looked a lot like her Mistress. The same Mistress that she didn't invite, the same Mistress that she lied to, and the same Mistress that would surely beat her ass if she found out.  
   
Suddenly feeling off-balanced in her stilettos; Rachel placed a hand on her heart, squeezing her eyes closed tightly.  
   
 _It couldn't be her._  
   
Rachel leaned her head back against the door, breathing evenly. Then she let her eyes drift open again, and noticed a vase of red roses on the coffee table in front of the couch.  
   
A sick feeling settled in her stomach at the sight.  
   
Rachel stepped forward slowly, and with shaking hands she snatched the card from the pedals.  
   
Maybe they were from Puck or Santana.  
   
They weren't.  
   
Rachel scanned her eyes over the inscription, her heartbeat speeding up with the connection of every letter.  
   
 _I thought I taught you better than this._  
   
 _\- Q_  
   
“You know I really did think you were different, Rachel.”  
   
Rachel held her breath, the voice unmistakably that of Quinn’s.  
   
The door shut quietly, and the lock clicked. Rachel stood with her back to the door holding the card between her shaking fingers.  
   
It was overwhelming. Rachel could almost feel the burn of the hazel eyes blazing through her back. However, she was too embarrassed and too nervous to move.  
   
There was a moment of complete silence. Quinn stood at the door calmly, her back pressed against the wood and her arms folded across her chest. She was gazing at Rachel as if her stare could command the girl to turn around. Rachel wasn’t moving, though. It was as if her body grew still at the sound of Quinn’s voice.  
   
“I thought I could trust you. I thought that surely you, you with your beauty and loyalty would understand how important honesty was to me.”  
   
“Qui-“  
   
“Shut up.”  
   
Rachel halted her words, her back still to Quinn and her lip trembling.  
   
“I thought you knew that I wanted to be here. I thought you could see at dinner that night how important it was for me to be a part of this, how  _honored_  I would have been to be here.”  
   
“I wanted –“  
   
“Shut  _up_.” Quinn snapped, and then she was stalking towards Rachel, standing directly behind her, hands placed on her hips softly. “Do you know how it felt to see you up there with Brittany? You looked beautiful,  _intoxicating_. Every eye in this place was on you, as it should have been because you are a fucking star, Rachel,  _my_  star. At least…I thought you were mine.”  
   
Rachel felt her knees go weak, her eyes filling with tears. “I am-“  
   
“You don’t know how it felt Rachel…I wanted to be at your first performance, front row with pride. Instead…” Quinn swallowed, her fingers tightening against Rachel’s hips. “Instead, I was sitting there feeling like shit, because I wasn’t even  _invited_.”  
   
Rachel turned around quickly. Upon seeing how hurt Quinn looked she almost stumbled backwards. She was beautiful, dressed in a beautiful black dress and staring down at Rachel with pained eyes.  
   
That was all there was.  
   
 _Pain_.  
   
Quinn stared deeply into Rachel’s eyes, seeing the sorrow within them. The regret. Quinn wondered what the regret was for. Maybe it was Rachel's regret of ever meeting Quinn? Maybe it was regret for leaving the sticky note out. It could have been for signing the contract to begin with.  
   
A tear fell from her eyes, and Quinn reached up slowly to brush it away with her thumb. She then cupped Rachel’s cheek softly, before dragging her hand down to Rachel’s neck and brushing her brown locks to the side.  
   
No mark. No collar.  
   
Brushing her thumb over the place where a dark spot would have been, Quinn’s heart rate sped up. Dragging the thumb lower, she glanced back up into Rachel’s eyes as if to say,  _‘_ _This is where your collar should be_ _’_.  
   
Rachel broke eye contact, lowering her eyes. “I’m sorry…” She whispered brokenly.  
   
 _I_ _’_ _m sorry._  
   
Suddenly, Quinn reared back, the words stinging against her ears. They stared at each other, Quinn’s gaze heated. Rachel licked her lips, watching as Quinn’s eyes turned gold in frustration and then dark with fury.  
   
Rachel reached up as if to touch Quinn, and something snapped. Grabbing her wrist, Quinn pulled Rachel close to her body.  
   
“Don’t Rachel. Just… _don_ _’_ _t_.”  
   
Rachel flinched at her tone, and stumbled backwards when Quinn let her go harshly. Quinn turned her back to Rachel, a hand on her hip and the other hand running down her face. Rachel noted the way red was creeping up onto her skin.  
   
“How can I even  _look_  at you, Rachel?”  
   
Rachel felt her heart seize up, and she shook her head before walking towards Quinn’s body.  
   
“Quinn if you would just let me explain…”  
   
Quinn whirled around, “Let you  _explain_? You’ve had plenty of time to explain yourself Rachel, instead you chose to lie to me!” Quinn stepped forward, advancing onto Rachel. “Now you want me to listen to you? You want me to listen to you lie to me some more? Is that what you want?”  
   
 _She was raising her voice._  
   
Quinn never raised her voice at Rachel before.  
   
Rachel’s big brown eyes were full of desperation. “ _No_! I didn’t want to lie to you, Quinn I didn’t –“  
   
Quinn grabbed Rachel by her arms, her voice breaking off in a yell. “But you  _did_  Rachel! You lied to me. All because of what? Because you didn’t want to be seen with me? You didn’t want me to see you with your little  _dance partner_? Is that it? Is that why you lied Rachel?” Rachel shook her head vehemently, and Quinn could feel a different kind of control slipping away from her. The control she had over her emotions.  
   
Quinn let her go and Rachel stumbled again, bumping against the vanity table. Quinn stared at her. She was all dressed in white…beautiful. Only she was dressed in white for  _someone else_.  
   
Quinn rounded on Rachel and grabbed her face, pressing their foreheads together. Her eyes were closed and for a moment, Rachel wondered if they were going to kiss. Her heart dropped because she didn’t want it to be like this, at a time where Quinn was so clearly hurt and misunderstanding her actions.  
   
 _If she was just let me explain._  
   
Rachel felt more tears fall from her own eyes and she sucked in a breath. “Quinn…if you would p… _please_ …”  
   
Quinn shook her head slowly and before Rachel could determine what would happen next, Quinn had fisted her hair in one hand and turned Rachel around against the vanity. Using her free hand, Quinn cleared the table of all of the things on top it, the sound of items breaking distant from her ears.  
   
Rachel gasped as Quinn roughly bent her over and pulled the skirt of her outfit up, swallowing at the way her thong looked squeezed between her ass cheeks.  
   
“Look at me,” Quinn said roughly and Rachel obeyed. As soon as their eyes locked, Quinn brought her hand down on the flesh,  _hard_.  
   
“Fuck! Quinn… _wait_ …please…” Rachel moaned, the sound a mixture of pain and pleasure. Without thinking, she reached back to cover her ass and Quinn’s eyes grew wide in the mirror.  
   
Grabbing Rachel’s hands and bringing them around to slam against the table, Quinn began smacking her ass with so much force that Rachel was rocking against the table in pain,  _howling_.  
   
Quinn had never spanked her so harshly; Rachel stared with watery eyes into the mirror and found that Quinn’s eyes were staring back at her heavily, watching her as she beat her ass with not an ounce of mercy.  
   
Rachel began crying out and Quinn started breathing hard, losing count of how many times she had spanked Rachel. Finally, letting the final smack ring in both of their ears, Quinn snatched the thong down her now red ass…watching as the garter belt snapped off along with it.  
   
Quinn pulled her own dress up harshly and Rachel felt her dick bobbing against her ass. Despite the tears in her eyes and the stinging against her ass, Rachel gushed at the thought of Quinn being inside of her, and then cried out as Quinn slammed into her.  
   
The force of the thrust caused Quinn to stumble forward, sliding deeper inside of Rachel and pressing her into the vanity harder. Rachel reached out with a gasp, feeling as if Quinn was lodged in her throat. Her fingers splayed against the mirror desperately, and then Quinn reached around to pull both of Rachel’s arms behind her back.  
   
Quinn then lifted Rachel body straight up and wrapped her own arms around her waist, trapping Rachel’s arms against her chest. Staring into the mirror, Quinn bent her knees and began fucking Rachel harshly, slamming against her with hard thrusts that left Rachel practically breathless.  
   
Rachel cried out, the feeling of Quinn pressing against her too short. Every time Rachel felt Quinn right  _there_ , Quinn pulled out and then slammed into Rachel again. Fluid gushed between them and Quinn growled, her balls slapping against Rachel’s ass as she mounted her with force.  
   
Quinn was fucking Rachel so hard that it almost hurt. At the thought of how much Quinn was hurting, Rachel suddenly cried out.   
   
“I had to  _watch_  you…shaking your fucking ass, the same ass that belongs to me, on some other woman…on some other  _man_. In front of an entire audience…an audience that I wasn’t even…I wasn’t even invited to be a part of!”  
   
"Quinn... _fuck_...I'm…I'm  _sorry_ , I didn't think-"  
   
Quinn smacked Rachel’s bare ass and then slipped out of her pussy.  
   
Turning her around again, Quinn lifted Rachel up onto the vanity, spreading her thighs apart. Rachel watched the animal begin to emerge from Quinn and she sobbed as Quinn pounded inside of her again. “Fuck… _fuck_!”  
   
Rachel reached up to grip the top of the mirror, her body on fire from the pace Quinn was setting. Quinn then wrapped one of Rachel’s legs around her waist, and grabbed the top of the vanity over her head for leverage as she continued to fuck her, their foreheads pressed together.  
   
"Is that where you've been running off to all week? To be with your little  _dance_   _partner_?" Quinn reached up and pressed her hand against Rachel’s neck, "You've been lying to me because you wanted to spend all day in a studio touching all over her? Huh?"  
   
Rachel shook her head as best as she could under the hold of her Mistress, " _No_! N…No…"  
   
Quinn pressed upwards, gripping her neck while making sure not to choke her. She let go of the vanity and slapped her face. It wasn’t hard enough to bruise, but it stung enough to shock Rachel into a gasp as Quinn began pumping the head of her cock directly against her cervix.  
   
Rachel began moaning, almost incoherently, but Quinn could still make out her pleading through her lust. She was still attempting to apologize as Quinn fucked her.  
   
Quinn showed no mercy, and Rachel could feel her wrath radiating through every thrust, every groan and every harsh word that left her lips.  
   
" _Do_.  _Not_.  _Fucking_.  _Lie_. Did you want to fuck her? You seem to love the way she was touching you on stage, is that because…because she’s been doing it all week?” Quinn felt her cock begin to pulse within Rachel, her heart clenching at the thought of someone else fucking Rachel. “Do you wish she were here right now? Is that why you didn't want me to come? Because you were too ashamed of me and…and you wanted her? Did you plan on her  _fucking_  you backstage like this?  _Answer me, Rachel_!"  
   
Rachel's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly, stomach churning at the thought of wanting to be with anyone else intimately.  
   
"No, no, no! Quinn, I…I’m  _yours_...I don't want anyone else t…touching-"  
   
Quinn pulled her cock out, her body vibrating at the way it glistened with Rachel’s juices. Pressing her forehead against Rachel’s, Quinn slapped Rachel’s pussy before pinching Rachel’s throbbing clit between her thumb and forefinger. Rachel screamed.  
   
" _This_? This is mine. Brittany couldn't fucking have it, even if you  _wanted_  her to."  
   
Quinn slid back inside, letting go of Rachel’s hard bud and holding her legs around her waist. Quinn leaned into her ear and moaned softly. "No matter how you feel, nobody will  _ever_  fuck you like me."  
   
Rachel sobbed at the words, and Quinn pulled her from the vanity and pressed her against the wall, ramming up inside of her with force. Things began falling off of the wall, and Quinn slammed Rachel’s hands against the wall behind her as she pounded Rachel’s tight pussy.  
   
Quinn felt out of control. Rachel began clenching against her dick and Quinn found herself blinking back tears at the way her heart began breaking in two.  
   
It didn’t matter how hard Quinn fucked Rachel, nothing would rid her of how hurt she was by Rachel’s shame. Nothing could make the feeling go away. When would she be good enough for Rachel? For anyone?  
   
Rachel was moaning loudly, her walls reaching for the orgasm she knew was coming, but Quinn wasn't having it.  
   
"I thought you were fucking  _better_  than this shit Rachel. I thought you wouldn’t be like  _them_ …like all of the rest…I thought you were special. But I guess…I guess I was too easy on you."  
   
Quinn bit down on Rachel's neck, bruise covered expertly with make-up and Rachel’s moan broke off into a scream.  
   
"You will  _never_  lie to me again, and you will never  _ever_  leave that house without your fucking collar. Do you understand me?"  
   
"Fuck…yes… _ma'am_!"  
   
Quinn was losing her rhythm now. She was on the edge of orgasm, and her cock was ripping Rachel's pussy up; the weight and force behind her thrusts made Rachel feel as if Quinn’s dick was lodged into her stomach. Rachel knew she would be bruised from all the pain…but a part of her felt like she deserved it.  
   
 _I hurt her. I didn_ _’_ _t mean to, but I hurt her_.  
   
"I'm going to fuck the insolence right out of you, and then I'm going to come…you will  _not_."  
   
 _No!_  
   
"Please Quinn,  _no_! I'm so close…I just…fuck... _please_ -"  
   
"N…No!"  
   
Quinn growled out, and then she felt her stomach coil. Quinn thrust one particularly hard time, before moaning as she began shooting out thick spurts of her essence into Rachel's body. Despite not coming and the pain she felt in her heart behind her choices, Rachel locked eyes with Quinn heavily and rolled her hips against Quinn, her pussy locking around Quinn’s cock, milking Quinn’s cum from her body.  
   
Feeling the familiar contentment rest over her body at the feeling of being full of Quinn, Rachel locked her legs tightly around Quinn, as Quinn thrust slowly.  
   
"Don't you…don’t you  _fucking_  let one drop out. I want you to walk out of here with me inside of you."  
   
Rachel felt pleasure rush through her at the words. She was shaking, her ecstasy ripped from her right at her peak. Rachel felt like she was on the edge of tears, her lip trembling with desperation.  
   
"P... _Please_...Quinn, I'm so sorry...just, p…please-"  
   
Quinn gripped Rachel’s jaw.  
   
"You're  _not_! You're not sorry. You weren't sorry when you lied to me all week and hid from me." Rachel began to shake her head at the shouted words and Quinn jerked her face still, taking a deep breath in order to continue calmly. "Stop moving – you weren't sorry when you walked out of my house and came here, without your collar. Blatantly breaking the rules… _our_  rules…that you agreed to."  
   
Rachel felt the calm words resonate through her and she became red in the face with disappointment in herself. The chastising words surrounded her and Rachel began to tremble with guilt. Her mind was sinking into that place where the only part of her that mattered was that of who she felt she  _truly_  was.  
   
Quinn’s submissive.  
   
Only she didn’t feel as if she deserved that title. She had  _betrayed_  her Mistress. The thought caused tears to fall from Rachel’s eyes and Quinn continued.  
   
"And you know what? You weren't sorry when you decided to do this without telling me. Even after I expressed the desire to be at your first show…you still decided that it was necessary for you to hide from me…you weren't sorry when you decided that you were too  _ashamed_  of me, of us, to invite me here. No. You weren't sorry then…and you're not sorry now."  
   
Rachel stared at Quinn in shock, teary brown eyes locked onto hazel. Quinn was breathing heavily, the pulse in her body beating so loudly that Rachel could feel it vibrating off of her cock against her walls. They gazed strongly at one another; the emotions flickering like shades of a short film in Quinn's eyes.  
   
Then it flashed by so quick that she almost missed it. The pain.  
   
Rachel knew - she  _knew_  this was different. This was a different type of pain; this was a pain that went deeper than the contract she signed.  
   
Rachel had really hurt Quinn. Aside from betraying her Dominant, Rachel hurt Quinn Fabray, the woman that had been taking care of her lately, the woman that she felt herself become more emotionally attached to every day. Rachel had been so concerned about getting to know Quinn beyond what they did intimately, and just as she had gotten what she wanted, she had lost it. The walls that Rachel had tried to gently peel back from Quinn were coming back up…because of her own mistakes.  
   
This was real pain, and Quinn was looking at Rachel as if she was a different person, not the one she thought about everyday…and dreamed of touching every night.  
   
Rachel could see real failure in Quinn's eyes. Failure that looked like it permanently resided there.  
   
Rachel ached inside at the thought, at the mere thought of being another cause of that failure.  
   
Quinn blinked and pulled her soaked dick from Rachel’s folds, watching as Rachel clenched her legs together. She didn't flinch, just raised her eyes to look at Quinn. But there was nothing there, no sign of approval and no sign of pleasure. Just defeat.  
   
"Good girl."  
   
Rachel’s heart broke at the dull way Quinn spoke the words Rachel craved hearing. Suddenly, she felt as if she was becoming lightheaded at the mere thought of losing this so soon, of losing  _Quinn_.  
   
"Get your things. I’m sure you’d like to talk to your friends. You can do that and introduce me. Then, you'll politely tell them we have to go."  
   
Rachel pulled her underwear up from where they had slipped onto the floor and actually felt the sheer material press against the evidence of Quinn’s release, wedged inside and marking her. Though Rachel felt as if she didn’t belong to the woman, not anymore.  
   
Rachel nodded, a single tear falling from her face as she whispered brokenly, "Y…Yes ma'am.  
 

* * *

 

As they exited the dressing room together, Quinn led Rachel through the throngs of people, her hand pressed against the small of her back. They approached the table of her friends and Quinn whispered. "Eyes up."  
   
Rachel lifted her eyes and plastered on a small smile as the loud voices of Santana and Puck caught up with her ears. They both engulfed her in a hug, each grinning from ear to ear in pride of their friend's spectacular performance.  
   
Santana grinned. "You were fucking  _amazing_ , Rach…like seriously! I see why you wanted me to see that blonde so bad…she was great! The way she moved, and how you guys moved  _together_ …"  
   
Puck nodded watching Santana's eyes sparkle with lust at the thought of the dancing duo, her eyes having been on them the entire performance, most likely imagining herself in Rachel's place. Rachel chuckled.  
   
Then as if on command, Brittany appeared. She had changed into a red burlesque outfit, her blonde hair now tucked under a red top hat. She smiled widely at Rachel and hugged her tightly.  
   
"Rachie! That was the most awesomest performance I've  _ever_  done…thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" Brittany pressed kisses all over her face and Rachel flinched at the action, her eyes searching for Quinn, who had stepped off to the side to allow her room.  
   
She was expressionless.  
   
Rachel felt the disappointment twist inside of her and she chuckled, stepping away from Brittany.  
   
"Thanks for inviting me to do this, Britt…it was…r…really fun."  
   
Rachel heard her voice tremble, and briefly she wondered if the performance was worth the anguish that she was slowly starting to feel as she stared at her watching Dom. Quinn played her current state of emotions off, placing her hands in her jacket pockets, and licking her lips at the scene before her. Rachel remembered that she didn’t have much time and began speeding things along.  
   
"Actually Brittany I’m glad you’re over here because, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Rachel turned to Santana with a smile, “This is Santana. The woman I was telling you about at rehearsal…?"  
   
Brittany locked her eyes onto Santana’s and then drug her gaze quite unabashedly down Santana’s body. Santana smirked at Brittany as if to appear smug though her eyes were filled with a look of pure adoration. Brittany stepped forward and grabbed Santana’s hand…pressing a kiss to the top of her palm. "Hi…you're  _really_  pretty."  
   
Santana blushed – something that almost never happened – and smiled genuinely at her. Stepping closer to Brittany, Santana cleared her throat. "T…Thank you, Brittany…you're r…really, um…you're gorgeous, and I liked the way your body looked dancing – I mean, I liked your dancing body, I…I  _mean_ , that's not what I meant…um…yeah."  
   
Brittany smiled and they continued to watch one another. It was a look full of budding love. Rachel’s heart warmed at the sight and she almost forgot how upset Quinn had been, until she heard the sound of fingers snapping in the distance and she didn't have to look to know they were Quinn's.  
   
Rachel licked her lips and moved towards Quinn, mustering up a smile. "I actually…want to introduce you guys to someone, as well…this is, t…this is Quinn Fabray."  
   
Quinn smiled and Puck and Santana stared at her particularly hard, confused as to when she appeared. "Rachel I thought...?" Santana started, but she trailed off as Rachel lowered her head.  
   
Quinn touched her neck softly and Rachel raised her eyes. Quinn answered for her. "I wanted to surprise her tonight…I know she was stressed about it being her first performance, so I didn't tell her I was coming. It's really good to meet you all."  
   
Quinn reached forward and shook Santana's hand, unperturbed by her curious expression. Puck stared at Rachel, noticing the way she was tucked into Quinn’s side nervously.  
   
He was so focused on Rachel’s posture that he failed to notice Quinn’s outstretched hand. Finally he glanced up at her, and they locked eyes. "Oh...nice to meet you finally."  
   
When their hands met, Puck’s tightened around hers, and Quinn raised her eyebrow. His posture was tense, and Quinn could tell that he didn’t approve of the relationship he had with Rachel. As a matter of fact, she was positive that Puck didn’t approve of her at all.  
   
It was a good thing Quinn didn't give a flying fuck.  
   
Pursing her lips, Quinn returned the hand shake firmly. Finally, Quinn turned towards Brittany…the woman she previously felt threatened by and offered her a genuine smile, now that it was clear the woman was attracted to Santana. Although Brittany had no idea of the jealousy and anger Quinn had been feeling towards her, Quinn still owed her an apology.  
   
Brittany side stepped Quinn’s hand and pulled her in for a hug. Quinn's eyes widened. "It's so good to finally meet Rachie's lady friend!"  
   
Quinn smiled and couldn't stop the endearing chuckle that left her lips.  
   
"Nice to meet you too, Brittany. Your dancing is exquisite.”  
   
Brittany blushed. " _Wow_  you're really nice…and sexy. I can see why Rachel always lets you put those big purple marks on her."  
   
Quinn grinned at the blunt response and pulled Rachel into her side. "Why thank you, Brittany. You know, you're beautiful yourself."  
   
Rachel cleared her throat, Quinn’s hand twitching against her hip. "I'm sorry that we can't stay longer but we really have to go…Q…Quinn's got to be up early tomorrow."  
   
Santana furrowed her eyebrows in disappointment and Brittany pouted a little.  
   
"You're not going to stay?"  
   
Rachel gave an apologetic smile and Quinn intercepted. "I really wish we could, I'd love to see more of your set, Brittany. But we'll make it up to all of you, I promise. Rachel has some things she needs to finish and I want to help her before I go to bed."  
   
Rachel shivered and Brittany watched them with her head tilted, before nodding. Brittany reached to embrace Rachel. "It's okay. Maybe we can get together later? Now that I’ve met your sexy friend, you guys can double date with me and my new sexy lady friend?" Brittany said throwing a saucy look to Santana who smiled at her.  
   
Rachel smiled and nodded. Santana came over to hug her. "It's good seeing you, munchkin. Take it easy…"  
   
Santana trailed off looking at Quinn who was staring at Puck, who had stepped forward and pulled Rachel into his body for a hug. He lifted her up in the air, his hands squeezing the ass that Quinn just spanked minutes before.  
   
Rachel hissed and grimaced at him, but choked out a laugh anyway. He put her down and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you my hot little Jewish princess. Be safe."  
   
Rachel nodded, her eyes cast downward and Puck pulled her chin up to look at him. "I'm serious. Be safe." He glanced at Quinn, his eyes full of contempt.  
   
 _‘_ _I don_ _’_ _t like you._ _’_  Her eyes said back to his, and Quinn resisted the urge to snarl at him. She did not like him one bit. Quinn felt her heart pounding in her ears, suddenly anxious at how close Puck and Rachel were. She found herself feeling relieved as Rachel stepped away nodding. "I love you too, Noah."  
   
Quinn tucked Rachel into her side. “Have a good night everyone.”  
   
Rachel waved her fingers at her friends, as Quinn began guiding her out of the club and to the waiting car. Rachel felt her heart sink into the concrete as the night air hit her.  
   
 _I_ _’_ _ve fucked up._  
   
 

* * *

  
   
Rachel went straight to the playroom, stripped down to nothing, and fell to her knees.  
   
With her collar returned to its rightful place around her neck, she lowered her eyes to the floor, her brown hair fanning around her face.  
   
Rachel felt unworthy of any attention, not even a punishment.  
   
After what she did to Quinn, Rachel didn't deserve Quinn’s time, and she certainly didn't deserve the privilege of being taught any kind of lesson.  
   
The situation kept replaying over and over in Rachel’s head. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. She never meant to hurt Quinn, yet she had done that and then some. It caused Quinn to second guess herself and in retrospect…their relationship.  
 _  
What Relationship?_  
   
Rachel hadn’t embarked on any other dynamic with Quinn other than being her submissive…because that’s what she assumed Quinn wanted. As a matter of fact, assuming things is what got her in the position she was in now. She had been too scared to talk to Quinn, despite how many times Quinn insisted that she wanted Rachel to talk to her about any issues concerning their arrangement. Now she had nothing aside from disappointment and failure.  
   
She had really,  _really_  fucked up.  
   
"Rachel…eyes up."  
   
Rachel looked up and became overwhelmed by the sight of Quinn. Quinn was still in her black dress and heels. She was nothing short of absolutely beautiful.  
   
Quinn stared down at Rachel, who seemed to be overcome with grief. She looked so vulnerable, kneeling and curling within herself in a way Quinn had never seen before. Stepping behind her, Quinn let her eyes rake over the top of Rachel’s head, down her back muscles to the dip of her hips and the swell of her ass. Quinn reveled in the complete silence that overtook them, letting it hang until it almost felt suffocating. Rachel’s heart beat fast and she clung to quietness, wondering what Quinn was thinking.  
   
"Take off your collar."  
   
Rachel couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her lips. Her heart began beating wildly, out of control, and she felt as if the air was leaving her lungs.  
   
"Q…Quinn…"  
   
"I didn't ask you to speak, I asked you to take off your collar."  
   
Rachel started breathing heavily, gripping her wrist tightly in fear. "P.. _Please_ …Quinn, don't –"  
   
Quinn fisted Rachel’s hair and yanked Rachel’s head back. Baring her throat and unclasping the chain, Quinn snatched it from her neck. Rachel gasped as Quinn let go of her harshly. The combined force of Quinn’s hand and the feeling of the collar not being there caused Rachel to fall forward onto her hands, a cry of pain slipping from her lips.  
   
“ _N_ _…_ _No_ -”  
   
"Why should you wear this in here? If you're too ashamed to belong to me out there…then you certainly shouldn't have to be  _forced_  to belong to me in here."  
   
Rachel felt tears fall instantly; she squeezed her eyes closed as pain raced through her. Her heart felt as if it was breaking into little pieces inside of her. Rachel had earned her collar. It symbolized who she was.  
   
Without it…she was  _nothing_.  
   
Quinn stared at Rachel’s sobbing form and felt her body begin to ache. Rachel looked so small, so hurt.  
   
Quinn wondered if Rachel now felt the same way that she did.  
   
"No! Q…Quinn… _please_ …"  
   
Quinn was unmoving as she stared at Rachel. She was cowering on her hands and knees, her body shaking violently as she sobbed out her apologies. Rachel was pleading for Quinn to listen, to  _understand_.  
   
Quinn didn't want to understand as far as Quinn was concerned…she knew the truth.  
   
Rachel didn't want Quinn at her show; Rachel consciously made the decision to not invite Quinn out in public, because she did not want Quinn there.  
   
The entire situation was painful.  
   
Quinn felt like she would die from watching Rachel reap the pain of simply getting her collar removed.  
   
Then, there was the sick realization that even with her parents gone, her  _father_  gone…  
   
Quinn would never stop shaming people.  
   
Quinn thought that it would be different this time. She was positive that Rachel was too beautiful of a creature, too understanding. Yet, Somehow Quinn had managed to taint Rachel the same way she had  _tainted_  everyone else.  
   
"Q...Quinn…I…I'm sorry…Q…Quinn…"  
   
Quinn shook her head and walked around Rachel, clutching the collar in her hands. " _Stop_  calling me that. You’ve lost that privilege."  
   
Rachel choked, rising back to her wobbling knees. She stared up at Quinn, her eyes red rimmed.  
   
"N…No… _Mistress_ , I…I'm sorry…please, let me - I'll do  _anything_ …I can't lose this…I c…can't, I  _can_ _’_ _t_  lose you, please…don't-"  
   
"S…Stop..."  
   
Quinn flinched at the way her voice sounded. Trembling she continued to shake her head at Rachel. The words were too much and she couldn’t forgive her this time. Not for this. Not for making her feel this way. For making her feel so… _toxic_.  
   
"P… _Please_! Mistress...I…I’m… _sorry_ –"  
   
"Enough!" Quinn shouted. She stomped her foot and Rachel jumped at the mixture of rage and sorrow appearing on her face. Rachel sobbed, halting her words and staring up hopelessly at the woman.  
   
"You lied to me, Rachel! You  _lied_  to me…” Her voice cracked and Quinn swallowed. “I asked you to be loyal, and honest…and this is what you do? You couldn't just tell me you didn't want me there…that you didn't want to be seen with me,  _huh_?"  
   
The words were rushed and Quinn felt as if she was unraveling at the seams. Rachel started shaking her head no, vehemently trying to convince Quinn differently. "N…No…Quinn, that isn't it! Please, let me  _explain_ -"  
   
"I'm tired of your lies."  
   
Quinn snapped the words out and pulled Rachel up from the ground. Practically dragging her across the room to the corner, Quinn pulled out a wooden chair and pushed Rachel down into it.  
   
"Put your feet flat on the ground, hands on the arms of the chair. Do  _not_  move."  
   
Rachel obeyed, choking her sobs back as her bruised bottom met the cold seat. Quinn breathed heavily as she stared down at Rachel. Rachel could have sworn that her eyes were shining with unshed tears.  
   
Quinn’s eyes turned gold with sadness and she bit her lip. "I trusted you. I really did, Rachel." She said in a quiet voice.  
   
Rachel began to panic as Quinn began walking towards the door. Rachel suddenly became hyperaware of how bare her neck was without her collar, and how alone she would be if Quinn walked away from her.  
   
Quinn stopped at the door.  
   
"Rachel, I want you to sit there and stare in that corner until you feel just as hurt as I do. I want you to know what it feels like to know that…someone doesn't want to be  _seen_  with you."  
   
Rachel sobbed, feeling as if she was dying. Quinn’s words were cutting through her and she felt hopeless.  
   
"When you finally realize how you made me feel…when you finally feel sorry, then you can get up…but it's up to you. I don't care."  
   
Rachel shook with tears. "M… _Mistress_ …please…p… _please_  don't leave me, d…don't  _do_  this…"  
   
Quinn ducked her head, feeling a tear slip down her cheek.  
   
"I don't want to see your face."  
   
Rachel resisted the urge to stomp her feet and throw a tantrum. She didn’t want Quinn to go. She just wanted her to listen, so she could make this right.  
   
"Please! No…M…Mistress, d…don't  _leave_ …I promise I can be a good girl…I promise I'll b…be  _good_! I promise…don't leave me, don't leave me… _don't_ -"  
   
The door shut with a crack.  
   
Quinn leaned against the wood, closing her eyes as the sounds of the girl's anguished cries echoed in the room and around the house.  
   
Punishment was due…but Quinn couldn’t bear to look at Rachel that way.  
   
Rachel was broken, and it  _hurt_ Quinn.  
   
With the sparkling collar threaded beneath her fingers, Quinn covered her mouth and slid down the doorframe, her own weeps of sadness escaping her lips painfully. Quinn hadn’t cried in years. However, the heart wrenching sounds Rachel made on the other side of door made her feel…helpless.  
   
Her head was spinning and her body felt immobile, consumed by her own anguish and Rachel’s. Quinn tightened her hand around the necklace, as she inhaled through her now violent sobs. Reaching behind her, Quinn pressed her fingers against the door softly, as if she could soothe Rachel from there.  
  
Separated by a punishment and a door, Quinn wouldn't be able to help Rachel. So she cried.  
   
They cried.  
  
Together.  
 


	13. When Will You Learn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Promise I wouldn't leave you guys hanging, this another re-write I really liked. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything even remotely close to being associated with Glee. It all belongs to the mastermind that is Ryan Murphy
> 
> BTW: Another one named from the song "Lies" from the Once soundtrack.

_What have I done?_  
   
After Rachel’s sobs had weakened into silent tears, she was left asking herself that question.  
   
 _It hurts._  
   
Her limbs had become completely stiff, her bottom had grown sore, and Rachel had no idea how long she'd been here, in this chair.  
   
However, it didn’t matter how long she had been in the chair…she  _wouldn't_  move.  
   
Those were Quinn’s orders and Rachel was going to obey her.  
   
She needed to. Rachel needed to please her Mistress again. She had  _really_  fucked up. Now she felt helpless in this little room where everything was silent and there was nothing in sight aside from the black paint smoothly coating the walls in front of her.  
   
 _What did I do wrong?_  
   
With the absence of her collar, Rachel’s neck felt as if it was freezing cold. That collar was the one thing that signified how special Rachel was. More importantly, that collar reminded Rachel everyday of whom she happily belonged to.  
   
She felt like an idiot for forgetting to put it on for the show. Rachel absolutely loved her collar. Rachel loved it so much; she often wondered how Quinn would feel If she never took it off.  
   
But now it was gone… and it was her fault.  
   
 _Everything is my fault._  
   
Rachel was desperately trying to understand everything. Why would her Mistress do this to her? Why couldn't Quinn just tell Rachel what she had done wrong?  
   
Rachel didn't mean to lie, she didn't know it was going end up this way. And now Quinn was hurt. Every time Rachel saw Quinn’s face, staring back at her in pain and disappointment, she crumbled a little bit more.  
   
Rachel had hurt Quinn so explicitly, that she no longer trusted her enough to consider her a submissive. She was done with her.  
   
 _Done._  
   
Rachel wanted to scream. But the words seemed to die inside of her...along with everything else.  
   
Rachel was in this predicament because of her own actions, and now it was up to her to understand those actions and reap her own punishment.  
   
 _It hurts_.  
   
At the end of it all, Rachel just wanted her collar back; she just wanted to be Quinn's again. Rachel just wanted another chance.  
   
 _You're disobeying her._  
   
Rachel flinched. She had never meant to hurt Quinn.   
   
 _She said she cared._  
   
Why  _was_  Quinn so hurt?  
   
Rachel let her head fall forward, her skin feeling as if it would fall from her bones. The pieces just wouldn’t connect.  
   
Nothing was connecting. Everything was wrong. Rachel was wrong and she had failed Quinn. She  _was_  failing Quinn. Her brown eyes began to grow hazy and Rachel felt her head begin to loll as her insides clenched in pain.  
   
 _Give up._  
   
Rachel felt confusion and pain. She began to wonder if this is what she had done to Quinn.  
   
The thought was staggering, and Rachel shook her head slowly. She didn't want to do this anymore. She just wanted Quinn. Rachel wanted to hear Quinn say that she accepted Rachel’s apology and that she wasn't hurt anymore...that she cared.  
   
Who was she anymore without Quinn?  
   
 _Look at me._  
   
This was more powerful than anything Rachel had ever experienced before. She had never wanted a person so much; she had never craved the attention of someone as deeply as she craved that of Quinn’s.  
   
Rachel had known since the first encounter between she and her Mistress, that there was something more to her desire. There was an intense need, an ache to belong to Quinn. At first, she wondered if it was just her lusting after their physical encounters…but mentally, she knew who she was.  
   
She was a submissive.  
   
Rachel wanted this with every fiber of her being. She wanted to be Quinn’s good girl again, and most importantly…Rachel wanted to get out of here. She wanted Quinn.  
   
She needed Quinn.  
   
 _I'm sorry._  
 

* * *

    
 _She just wanted to stay home._  
   
 _Having it publicly stated that you were a "chick with a dick" wasn't the best way to go forth as a junior in high school. She was an idiot to think that it never would happen but it did._  
   
 _Now everything was changing._  
   
 _With every step she took down the hallways enduring the derogatory names and sometimes a particular harsh shove here and there, she wondered how long it would be until people just forgot. Her harsh reality would soon be that no one would forget._  
   
 _Ever._  
   
 _Somehow, her best friend Christina had managed to remain her friend despite the heat she was getting from her fellow cheerleaders. Quinn had told her that it would be all right if she wanted to protect her reputation. She understood._  
   
 _She was a freak, who wouldn't be ashamed of her?_  
   
 _Christina, apparently._  
   
 _The girl had fiercely denied that she would leave her for "stupid high school popularity", and proceeded to offer her company for the upcoming weekend. It made Quinn smile. And throughout all the pain she had endured, she was looking forward to spending time with the only friend she had left._  
   
 _But something had caused Christina to cancel and ironically Quinn's mother had fallen sick. Although it sucked to miss out on much-needed quality time, Quinn was content with staying home to take care of her mother and pretending that high school students with harsh hands and words didn't exist._  
   
 _That actually had been going really well up until her mother got hungry._  
   
 _That found Quinn in the city at some Thai restaurant, trying to pick up the order she had placed, feeling nervous and uncomfortable with so many people around. It had been a familiar feeling since her_ _“_ _secret_ _”_ _had come out. There was this constant feeling that everyone was watching her. Judging her._  
   
 _Making it up to the front of the line and getting the large bag, something caught her ear._  
   
 _It was laughter._  
   
 _Familiar laughter._  
   
 _"Chris, I'm so glad you ditched that loser for us!"_  
   
 _"Yeah, me too. Who knows what would have happened to me if I would have been alone with the freak."_  
   
 _More loud laughter._  
   
 _"She would have tried to mate with you probably, knock you up with her freaky ass kids."_  
   
 _"Ugh, I feel bad for her sometimes. You know she's a virgin. No girl wants to touch her junk, they're too afraid they'll catch whatever disease that made her the way she is. As a matter of fact, she_ _’_ _ll probably always be a virgin, I can_ _’_ _t imagine any person wanting that."_  
   
 _Even more laughter._  
   
 _A different voice came now, "Chris you guys are friends, have you ever_ _…_ _you know? Seen it?"_  
   
 _"Who would want to see some chick's dick?" A guy's voice rung out._  
   
 _"We're not friends, I haven't ever seen her dick, and I don't want to see it_ _…_ _it's probably small anyway. It's not even normal_ _…_ _she isn't normal. I'm ashamed I ever spoke to her."_  
   
 _Quinn turned around, her eyes stinging and her knuckles white as they clenched the plastic bag of food. Stalking towards the table of teens, she cleared her shaking voice. One of the jocks caught sight of her approaching and laughed._  
   
 _"Well speaking of the lady-dick devil-"_  
   
 _"Nine inches."_  
   
 _The table went silent with shock and confusion. Christina's eyes went wide and she blinked up at her. Quinn looked around at all of them with hard eyes, before turning to her._  
   
 _"You wanted to know how small my dick was, Chris. It's nine inches, soft."_  
   
 _"Quinn-"_  
   
 _"I told you I understood. There was no need to lie." Quinn reached up and tugged on the necklace that Christina had given her their freshman year, the chain broke and she smashed it down onto the table._  
   
 _"I assume you want this back since we're not friends." Quinn blinked at the shocked group of teens._  
   
 _"Enjoy the rest of your dinner."_  
   
 _Turning on her heel Quinn practically sprinted out of the restaurant, the door swinging open as she tried to see through her blurred vision. Almost running into her car door she pulled it open and tossed the food down, before looking up to see a frantic Christina running towards her._  
   
 _"Quinn! Wait_ _…_ _I'm sorry-"_  
   
 _Quinn began to shake her head, tears falling rapidly. She turned around to face Christina. "I trusted you, I thought you were different_ _…_ _but you're just like them."_  
   
 _"No, Quinn let me explain-"_  
   
 _Quinn began to tremble and Christina came closer. "Don't!" Quinn screamed, her tears flowing freely and her body aching in pain as Christina stared helplessly at her._  
   
 _"Just stay away from me!"_  
   
 _Quinn got in the car and slammed the door on Christina, watching as she continued to plead with her._  
   
 _She drove away._

* * *

    
"Mistress!"  
   
Charlotte murmured incoherently in her sleep at the sound of a soft voice. She must have been dreaming.  
   
"Mistress, there's someone at the door-"  
   
Charlotte felt a hand shaking her gently, and finally she opened her eyes with a sigh and stared pointedly at the desperate facial expression of her submissive.  
   
"Lisa…"  
   
Her submissive bit her lip at the warning in Charlotte’s voice. "I know you told me not to wake you up in the middle of the night for anything. But there's someone knocking at your door…and they won't go away."  
   
Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows and through her seep-induced haze, her ears tuned in on the sound of persistent knocking echoing through her open bedroom door. There was a frantic pattern to the knocking and before she could take time to wonder who would be trying to come to her house at one o'clock in the morning, she heard muffled sounds.  
   
Shooting from underneath her covers, Charlotte grabbed a robe and raced down the stairs with Lisa on her heels. As she hit the bottom step the voice became clear. A husky alto voice that was calling for her in desperation – needing her.  
   
Quinn.  
   
Charlotte swung the door open and Quinn stared at her with pain underneath her hazel hues. Charlotte had seen that look a couple of times during their relationship, but never this broken, never this…weak.  
   
"Charlie…I  _need_  you…"  
   
Quinn’s voice was rough and broken…as if she had been crying. She practically tripped over the threshold, falling into Charlotte's arms. Charlotte caught her around her waist, feeling Quinn’s trembling hands grip her robe tightly. She began to sigh, but it broke off into a sob and then Charlotte felt wetness on her neck. Quinn's tears.  
   
Something was not right.  
   
"Lisa. Go into the kitchen, make some hot chocolate."  
   
"Yes Mistress…" The girl said, flustered at the sight of the broken woman in Charlotte's arms. Quinn now cried freely, her quiet sobs turning quickly to choking breaths of air and Quinn squeezed her eyelids closed to try and stop the flow of tears.  
   
They didn't stop.  
   
Charlie pulled Quinn further into the house. Quinn tried to find the strength to walk, much like she did when she finally pulled herself from the floor of her own home. Suddenly she was sitting on something soft, Charlotte's couch, and Quinn pulled her head up to stare into the blue eyes of her friend. Her friend.  
   
"I…I…don't…I  _can't_ -"  
   
Charlotte shook her head, "No…no talking just yet. You just sip your hot chocolate until you're ready. I'm going to sit here and wait for you."  
   
Quinn searched Charlotte’s face, tears still dripping past her nose. She put a hand over her mouth, feeling the shocks from her heart flowing through her body.  
   
 _"Please! Quinn, please_ _…_ _I'm sorry!"_  
   
Rachel’s voice still rang in her ears and Quinn couldn't understand why it hurt so much. Quinn thought putting Rachel in that room was the proper thing to do to ensure that she wouldn't take Rachel's punishment too far.  
   
However, now she was feeling as if things had already gone too far before they'd even made it to the playroom.  
   
 _What have I done?_  
   
"Here you go, Quinn."  
   
Quinn snapped her head up to see a girl, beautiful and blonde smiling down at her. Lisa. She was holding a mug out to her. Quinn took it, nodding her thanks as she brought the mug to her lips.  
   
Charlotte watched the sad way Quinn moved and wondered what could have possibly gone so far left to reduce her to this.  
   
Quinn sipped a couple more times, her mouth hot from the scalding temperature of the drink. She stared brokenly in the distance, her eyes still stinging with the vision of a shattered Rachel, desperate to do anything for her collar, desperate to do anything to make up for a mistake that Quinn told her she made.  
   
Rachel was helpless without her collar and helpless in that room, in that chair, without Quinn.  
   
"Are you going to start...or do you want me to ask?"  
   
Quinn just stared at her shoes, flashes of Rachel's broken face flickering across her mind.  
   
"What happened?" Charlie said softly.  
   
Quinn was silent, her lips pressed tightly against each other. She was afraid to speak.  
   
Charlotte watched Quinn’s forehead crinkle with worry as she stared helplessly at the shiny black of her shoes. She seemed to be struggling to find a way to open her mouth, her heart heavy with emotion.  
   
Charlotte had seen it before. She had witnessed Quinn simply lose sight of everything she had worked really hard to preserve.  
   
But never this bad.  
   
Quinn had never looked this vulnerable.  
   
Quinn rubbed her hands against her thighs and furrowed her eyebrows. Turmoil was evident in her expression, more tears falling as she struggled to voice her feelings. Her heart was racing and all Quinn could see was Rachel, gasping for mercy…for a chance.  
   
"I messed up."  
   
Charlotte raised her eyebrows, Quinn’s voice smooth and trembling with tears. Charlotte watched Quinn’s clench her eyes shut.  
   
"How did you mess up?" Charlotte asked gently.  
   
Quinn sucked in a deep breath painfully. Charlotte moved to sit next to her and placed her hand on top of Quinn's fidgeting one. "Did you hurt Rachel?"  
   
Quinn nodded silently and Charlotte searched her eyes, as if looking at her hard enough would open them and Quinn sighed.  
   
"She had a performance, and..and she didn't tell me. I wanted to come, to support her. I told her so...but she didn't want me there. So she lied to me. She...she hid it from me, because she didn't  _want_  me there."  
   
Charlotte knew.  
   
"She lied to her Dom and you punished her for that."  
   
"Did I?"  
   
The question was so soft and Quinn looked incredibly hurt. She stared at Charlotte. "I was so hurt...so betrayed. Not because she lied to me, Charlie. Because of  _why_."  
   
Quinn remembered how proud she was when she had been watching Rachel and how normal it all seemed to be able to come and just watch her perform. It felt incredibly domestic…and Quinn liked it. If only it was under different circumstances.  
   
"I reacted really badly, Charlie. I let my anger take over. Anger that had nothing to do with her lying to me...anger that has everything to do with..."  
   
 _With what?_  
   
With her knowledge that she was feeling things that were certainly beyond the arrangement she had initially stated in the contract? Feelings that arose from the subconscious hope that Rachel felt just as intimately for her?  
   
"Everything to do with you thinking she's ashamed of you."  
   
Quinn flinched at the words, and remembered how fast it angered her. The knowledge that Rachel had lied to her consecutively just to keep her from being in public with her, filled her with rage.  
   
"Why else would she not want me there? Why else would she not want to be seen with me, huh? Everyone else was there Charlotte, all of her friends, and I looked like a deer in headlights. I had to meet the people that didn't even  _know_  I was coming. Because apparently she would never invite her lady-dick packing Mistress to her show. I felt humiliated, like..."  
   
"Like an outcast?"  
   
Quinn looked deeply into Charlotte’s eyes, anger flashing dangerously through them.  
   
"Like a  _freak_."  
   
Quinn turned away, feeling dizzy at the way the previously distant feelings coursed through her like lightening.  
   
Charlotte remembered the stories. The tales of rejection and the looks of shame that had been directed towards this woman who had yearned for so long to just be accepted.  
   
Quinn stood at the window, her head bent against the glass.  
   
"How do you know that's what it is, Quinn?"  
   
Quinn turned to face her. "Why would she lie if it wasn't? I told her I wanted to see her perform, I told her I supported her craft and she still lied to me. She must be ashamed."  
   
Charlotte sighed. "She's not ashamed, she's scared."  
   
 _Scared_?  
   
It was a word Quinn took immediate offense to. She worked really hard to make sure she didn't scare  _any_  of her subs. And as the term fell from Charlotte's lips, Quinn’s memory rushed back to the encounter in the dressing room. The rage she had displayed in the form of sex. The way Rachel tried to explain and how Quinn didn't listen. Although Rachel had been responding in pleasure...what were the chances of Quinn frightening her submissive?  
   
"Scared…of  _me_?" Quinn said softly.  
   
"Yes. You said you told her you wanted to come to her performance? When was this?"  
   
Quinn licked her lips, "At dinner a couple of days ago."  
   
"So I my guess is that she already booked the performance and just didn't come clean about it."  
   
Quinn bit her lip worriedly. “She didn't want to tell me, Charlie. That's the point."  
   
"No Quinn that's not the point, she wanted to tell you. She was scared that she wasn't "allowed" to tell you." Charlotte said knowingly.  
   
Quinn shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense. I told Rachel that if she ever felt uncomfortable about anything that she could talk to me."  
   
Charlotte laughed incredulously. "Quinn you told her that regarding your D/s relationship. Rachel only knows what you expect when it comes to being your sub. And as a sub, if you have absolutely no idea what's okay outside of the playroom, outside of the sexual relationship - you become afraid to talk to your Dom about other things. Rachel is probably intimidated by the thought of inquiring about more intimate things between you two because  _you've_  got a thousand walls up. You haven't been clear enough with her."  
   
Quinn turned to stare at Charlotte. "She knew I had walls up. I told her that I had boundaries."  
   
"Exactly. But you told me that you guys haven’t explicitly discussed what those are. So if she doesn't know exactly what your boundaries are, how could Rachel  _not_  fuck up, Quinn? How could she know that you support her craft if you haven't really talked to her about it sooner than two days ago...or made her understand that it's okay to talk about it? Rachel wants to talk to you but can't because you won't open up to her." Charlotte said with a shrug.  
   
"I  _did_  open up to her!"  
   
"Not enough."  
   
Quinn slammed her fist against the window seal, before turning back to Charlie. "You don't know what the  _fuck_  you're talking about Charlotte! You don't even know Rachel!"  
   
"I don't know Rachel. But I know you and this is about you and  _your_  mistakes. Not her." Charlotte spoke calmly. Quinn narrowed her eyes, now golden with anger.  
   
"I know how to take care of my submissives, Charlotte and I most  _definitely_  know how to take care of Rachel! Let’s not forget that I was your Dominant once!" Quinn shouted and Charlotte stood abruptly.  
   
"I haven’t forgotten about being your submissive Quinn. Which is  _exactly_  why I can tell you how to take care of  _your_  submissives."  
   
Charlotte poked Quinn’s chest. "I know how Rachel feels. It's easy to be swept up in the art of being a good submissive. It’s really easy to want to please  _Mistress Quinn_  so badly and to worry about disappointing her so much, that you stop  _rationally_   _thinking_. So you ignore that piece of you that wants to understand her better, because she won't let you and you find yourself having to feel your way around and…hope for the best."  
   
Memories of a desperate Charlotte flashed in Quinn's memory and she took a step back from her, turning away and holding herself in silence.  
   
Charlotte had been a  _great_  sub. But things became hard when their relationship turned intimate.  
   
Quinn had been struggling with becoming romantically involved with Charlotte and she became cold and distant in an attempt to protect her and their arrangement. Charlotte also didn’t understand what was happening, and she had become afraid to talk to Quinn about the possibility of their relationship being more than she originally assumed it would be. Things were rough for a while, in and outside of the playroom until Quinn finally recognized her feelings.  
   
Quinn’s expression softened. "She is…so special, Charlotte. I've never seen anything like it. Tonight I put her in that room to keep from letting my anger get in the way of my judgment...and she just  _crumbled_. She was desperate to get me to understand...but I wouldn't listen. I should have just listened to her. I fucked up."  
   
Charlotte watched Quinn turn further away, her voice heavy with regret and she began to understand what was happening to Rachel, to Quinn, and to their relationship.  
   
"Quinn. She's  _exactly_  what you asked for. You wanted someone raw with obedience, someone who was a natural born sub. Rachel is that. She has become hopelessly aligned with who she wants to be, what pumps in her veins...and that is being a submissive,  _your_  submissive."  
   
Quinn remembered the words the girl had said to her on the front porch that night.  
   
"I think she wanted to safe word tonight...but she didn't because she didn't want to upset me."  
   
Charlie raised her eyebrows. "If that’s the case, then she's more aligned with her submissive than I thought. Quinn," she touched Quinn’s shoulder, "I think Rachel is devoted to you and she would  _never_  be ashamed of you. She wanted you to come tonight...she was just scared that it would be too intimate an action for your relationship...and if you think about it, you're to blame for that."  
   
Quinn felt slapped in the face at that revelation. The thought that she was at fault for everything that had happened that night cut through her.  
   
"Like you said…Rachel is special. Rachel is different. And let’s be honest, that frightens you."  
   
Quinn's heart fluttered at the thought of her submissive smiling, ready and willing to be everything to her. Willing to do anything to please her.  
   
Rachel  _wasn't_  ashamed of Quinn.  
   
"You wanted this  _perfect_  submissive, Quinn. This woman that you could be with in ways beyond your imagination, that would understand you and cherish your presence...but you have no idea how to handle the responsibility that comes with that. Rachel is that perfect submissive, because she acknowledges how deep-rooted her submissive nature is. This is a serious thing, and different from any other normal submissive. Rachel wants to be everything she possibly can be for you...but what she needs from you, you're too vulnerable to provide."  
   
Quinn sat down on the couch at the words, letting them sink deeply inside of her. She felt like she was drowning in remorse.  
   
"And I took her collar away. I didn't even listen. I fucking snatched something away from her that she deserved all along."  
   
Charlotte sat next to her. "You let your emotions take over...because you are emotionally connected to her. You've found everything in her that you couldn't find in the rest of us. But you're a bit set in your ways. You have to understand that Rachel needs  _different_  attention."  
   
Quinn looked to her with desperation. "What am I supposed to do Charlotte? I'm not ready-"  
   
"I'm not telling you to marry her. But you need to acknowledge that you care about Rachel deeply. And she feels the same, otherwise she wouldn't be so dedicated to pleasing you...she wouldn't be that perfect sub. So now it's time to open up. Rachel needs room to grow, guidelines. She craves it. She yearns to understand what truly makes you happy, what she can and can't do. You're gonna have to go about this a different way, Q."  
   
Quinn thought about the desperate pleas that emptied the Rachel's mouth and how frightened she looked when her collar was taken from her. Rachel looked as if she would have done anything to keep it...anything to please Quinn.  
   
Rachel had tried to explain the intentions of her actions, but because of Quinn's harsh words she only fell back into the acknowledgement of her disobedience.  
   
Quinn put her head in her hands. "What is  _wrong_  with me? I just…left her there. In that room."  
   
Charlotte lifted Quinn’s cheek and cupped her face. "Stop Quinn, you had good intentions. You knew Rachel needed punishment...and fortunately you had gained an inkling of how unbalanced your emotions were. However you've never done this before. You've never had to compromise your methods for someone who needed more. You didn't even have to do this for me...because I wasn't  _really_  a submissive, Quinn. But Rachel is different. She is intrinsically combined with her collar. She  _is_  her collar. And she has different needs. So you need to go home, take her out of that room and talk to her. And then you guys go back in the playroom and you do it right this time. Your job is to make sure she's happy. Find out what she wants, as a sub, as a  _person_...let her in. Make sure Rachel understands every guideline and every boundary in  _and_  out of the playroom because if the communication isn't clear... you could really mess her up. If you guys are gonna be 24/7, it's gonna take a lot more intimacy and trust than what you expected."  
   
Quinn nodded, tears sliding down her face. Her body was overwhelmed with feelings of incompetence. Charlotte watched Quinn and although it broke her heart to see...she was filled with happiness at the breakthrough Rachel had made within Quinn's life, even if she didn’t know it. Charlotte never thought the day would come when Quinn would find... _the_   _one_.  
   
But there was still progress to be made, she knew.  
   
"Hey," Charlotte stared into Quinn’s hazel eyes softly. "It's okay to talk to Rachel. She's not like them. She's not gonna hurt you Quinn…she's different. She's worth changing for, and you deserve this."  
   
Quinn shook her head. "I don't deserve her after tonight."  
   
"I guarantee she is feeling the same way. You see it's the connection you guys have with one another. You didn't have to put her in that room to punish Rachel, she was punished the moment you let her see how hurt you were. Then you took away the one thing that represented her devotion to you, the one thing that validated your ownership of her. Her collar. You shouldn't have done that. But you learn from your mistakes...and when you go home and find her in her room you need to  _immediately_  make a change. Because I don't think you truly realize how tuned Rachel is to her subspace...to you."  
   
Quinn felt her heart pull, constricting at the knowledge of the things she would have seen had she been looking for them.  
   
She didn't know.  
   
But she was going to go home and she was going to fix things. She was going to change.  
   
Turning to Charlotte, Quinn gave a watery smile. Charlotte pulled her in for a hug and Quinn sighed into her neck. "What would I be without you, Charlie?"  
   
Charlotte chuckled. " _Lost_."  
   
She pressed a kiss to Quinn’s forehead. "Come upstairs and stay in the guest bedroom. You don't need to drive home this late in the state you're in."  
   
Quinn suddenly became anxious and it was a strange emotion for Charlotte to see on her face. Quinn stood up urgently, shaking her head and starting for the door.  
   
"Charlie. I messed up, I shouldn't have left her there...I need to go -"  
   
Charlotte stood and pulled her back. "Quinn, you have to give her time to rest. If you're still reeling emotionally, I know she is, and like I said you're not in the proper state for an hour of driving home. Take a night to gather your thoughts and when you get there tomorrow she'll be out of that room and it will be your responsibility as a Dominant to set things right. But tonight you need to rest."  
   
Quinn stared at the fierce expression on the Charlotte's face and knew there was no room for disagreement. "Okay."  
   
Charlotte smirked in triumph.  
   
"You know, you were always so stubborn...I should have known you were a Dominant." Quinn mumbled.  
   
Charlotte laughed, walking towards the steps with Quinn in her wake.  
   
"Yeah, you should have. I  _was_  a bit of a brat."  
   
Quinn shook her head. "You’re a great Dominant, Charlie. Greater than I could ever be. I'm proud of you."  
   
At the top of the stairs Charlotte faced her. "I learned everything from you, Quinn. You only made a mistake with Rachel because you weren't really prepared for how special she was going to be. You didn't think you'd find someone like her. But you did. And you're a great Dom. The greatest Dom anyone could ever ask for, purely because you care deeply for your submissive. Never forget that."  
   
Quinn remembered hearing words similar to the ones that emptied Charlotte's lips.  
   
They were words from her mother.  
   
Quinn kissed Charlotte's cheek and memories of why she had loved the girl so much in the first place resonated within her.  
   
"Thank you, Charlie."  
 

* * *

   
 _Bursting into her mother's room, Quinn dropped the bag and fell to her knees at her bedside, sobs wrecking through her body._  
   
 _Judy sat up, weary but concerned about her daughter. "Quinn, what happened?"_  
   
 _Quinn sobbed in response, the sound breaking her mother's heart and Judy turned around knowingly, sliding her legs down to dangle underneath the blankets._  
   
 _Reaching forward, Judy pulled her daughter's head to her stomach, feeling Quinn's arms wrap around her waist tightly. Cradling her face Judy listened as Quinn cried harder and harder, the words that hung viciously from Christina's mouth ringing loudly in her ears._  
   
 _Ashamed._  
   
 _"I_ _…_ _It...hurts..." Quinn choked out and her mother nodded above her, running her fingers through the blonde locks and setting her mouth in a firm line._  
   
 _Quinn shook her head. It would forever be this way because she couldn't be...normal._  
   
 _She was a girl. Fighting really hard to just live, accept herself, and be loved._  
   
 _But who wanted to love her?_  
   
 _Those kids were right, she was a freak._  
 _"T_ _…_ _They are right."_  
   
 _Judy's heart broke and she snapped, pulling Quinn's face up._  
   
 _"No."_  
   
 _She stared hard at Quinn, her eyes tired but fierce with determination._  
   
 _"Don't you ever...ever let them convince you they are right. They are wrong. So very wrong. And they will always be."_  
   
 _Quinn sniffled watching her mother scoot closer to her, her hands gripping at her cheeks._  
   
 _Judy was tired and weak. But she would never give up on making sure her daughter understood just how wrong they were._  
   
 _"They're jealous of you, Quinnie. They don't like that you're special. Unfortunately they will always be that way. For the rest of your life, you will encounter these people who will judge you because of how beautifully unique you are. And they will try to make you believe they're right, because they want more than anything to break you. They want to see you crumble."_  
   
 _Quinn looked up at her mother and watched the emotions fill her eyes as her voice grew strong._  
   
 _"Don't you ever let them break you."_  
   
 _The words resonated throughout Quinn's soul and she watched Judy's bottom lip tremble, as she continued._  
   
 _"It's going to hurt. It will always hurt. But you don't give those horrible people the satisfaction of seeing that. You are a Fabray. And we Fabray's hold our heads up," Judy tilted her chin upwards._  
   
 _"You hold your head up because you are better. As long as you hold your head up, you will always have more power, you will always have control."_  
   
 _Quinn listened as her mother's voice cracked, tears falling from her own eyes as she broke into a watery smile._  
   
 _"I love you Quinn. You are everything a mother could want, and I will never be ashamed of you. Ever."_  
   
 _Quinn's face crumbled at the words, her heart swelling in both ache and love. She fell forward again, clutching her mother's dress and sighing into her once more._  
   
 _Christina's words were still there, but Judy's were stronger. Although Quinn_ _’_ _s pain didn't go completely away, she loved her mother and she believed in her, unconditionally. She loved her unconditionally._  
   
 _That was enough._  
   
 _Feeling more tears fall onto the silky material, Quinn licked her dry lips._  
   
 _"I just want to stop hurting mom."_  
   
 _Judy smiled, looking in the distance as she stroked her daughter's hair._  
   
 _"You will one day, Quinnie. I promise."_  
  

* * *

 

Night had just fallen when Quinn arrived in front of her house.  
   
The remnants of the day and the night before had faded away and her head was filled with the overwhelming amount of things she needed to say to her beautiful submissive when she saw her.  
   
After sleeping on it and conversing with Charlotte on ways to fix the damage she had caused, Quinn was ready to come home and make things right.  
   
Quinn didn't know how much could be settled, she couldn't imagine how awful Rachel felt and she hoped that maybe she was calm so that they could talk at least to clear the air from the drama that got them where they were.  
   
Opening the door, Quinn walked towards the kitchen, thinking the girl was maybe having a late dinner. Noticing no sign of Faye or Rachel, Quinn saw a plate full of food on the counter and a note next to it.  
   
 _Quinn,_  
   
 _Came to cook dinner and I couldn't find you or Rachel. I assumed you guys were out but I left something just in case. See you for breakfast._  
   
 _\- Faye_  
   
Quinn furrowed her eyebrows.  
   
Rachel hadn't come down for dinner?  
   
Quinn turned and left the kitchen, her mind immediately accepting the idea that Rachel was in her room and had been just as Charlotte said the night before, sleeping everything off. It made Quinn's heart ache as she climbed the stairs.  
   
Something felt very off.  
   
There was a churning in her stomach as she journeyed towards the room, pushing the doors open…only to see a bed.  
   
Empty.  
   
Quinn walked deeper into the room quickly, "Rachel?"  
   
Panic rose within her and she pushed the doors to the bathroom open – nothing. Backtracking to the closet her breathing started to grow irregular as she looked around wildly. Nothing.  
   
Images of a furiously upset Rachel started to imprint themselves into her brain, gathering her three bags and leaving without a glance back. Giving up on the Dominant because Quinn's inability to understand was too much for her to handle.  
   
"Rachel?" Quinn called breathlessly, shocked at the tremble in her voice. Rachel couldn't leave…she  _couldn't_  leave her. Quinn just needed a chance to talk to her, to make things right. She needed more time. She couldn't do this without her…without Rachel.  
   
Quinn headed for the stairs, prepared to go find her before things went too far.  
   
However as Quinn’s foot touched the first step, she recalled something that Charlotte said to her the night before.  
   
 _"It's easy to be swept up in the art of being a good sub. To want to please Mistress Quinn so badly, to worry about disappointing her so much, that you stop rationally thinking."_  
   
 _Oh my god._  
   
Turning swiftly and bursting through the doors of the playroom Quinn froze and gasped at the sight of Rachel,  _still_  in the chair.  
   
The girl was visibly shaking, her legs and arms in the same position Quinn had left them in. Her eyes were unfocused and her hair was sticking to her forehead.  
   
Quinn raced towards Rachel, her heart pounding. She kneeled down and lifted Rachel’s head to look at her. Her lips were dry but moving, murmuring something and Quinn felt like she was going to pass out with fear.  
   
"R… _Rachel_?"  
   
Rachel’s eyes remained unfocused. She wasn't looking at Quinn. She just continued to chant something incoherently. Quinn was slowly losing her patience, glancing over Rachel’s body. She was dripping in her own combination of sweat and judging by the smell…urine. It further proved to Quinn that she  _really_  hadn't moved.  
   
Quinn bit her lip. "Damn it, Rachel.  _Look_  at me…Rachel!"  
   
Rachel just gazed at the wall, her lips still moving despite the sound barely escaping. Her eyes were red rimmed and Quinn wondered how she managed to stay conscious without moving. She looked like she had tapped completely out of her own body.  
   
It was as if Rachel had lost herself.  
   
Remorse emptied from Quinn and she wondered why she didn't see it before. She ached with the fact that she didn't take the time to think about the change their relationship was undergoing.  
   
What had she done?  
   
Rachel  _was_  different. Desperately devoted to Quinn to the point that she would waste away in a room trying to figure out what it was she could have possibly done to upset her Mistress.  
   
Rachel had been broken and just wanted to gain that approval back, approval that she didn't mean to lose. Approval that Quinn had taken from her under circumstances she didn't even fully understand.  
   
 _"She has become hopelessly aligned with who she wants to be, what pumps in her veins...and that is being a submissive, your submissive."_  
   
Rachel wasn't going to leave that room until Quinn told her to.  
   
She needed Quinn.  
   
Quinn shut her eyes, and took a deep breath. Feeling the sting of tears as she opened her eyes, Quinn stared directly at Rachel.  
   
Straightening her posture, Quinn gripped Rachel's face with one hand and forced her unfocused eyes to look at her. She continued to murmur, and Quinn gripped Rachel’s chin, snapping her fingers once.  
   
"Rachel."  
   
 _Mistress_.  
   
Immediately, Rachel gazed at her. Her teary brown eyes seemed full of relief and Quinn was positive that it was the first time that expression had been on Rachel’s features that entire day. Rachel attempted to smile, although Quinn noticed how exhausted she looked.  
   
Quinn looked down as Rachel tightened her fingers around the arms of the chair, attempting to move. She was gazing back at Quinn determinedly.  
   
 _I know what you want. I can do this._  
   
Rachel  _needed_  to do this.  
   
 _I can be a good girl._  
   
Rachel's legs were completely numb, so the slightest movement felt like needles pricking her skin. Shaking, she continued to try and move her body ignoring the way it hummed in pain.  
   
 _I have to do this. I need that collar back. I need to show her that I_ _’_ _m worthy to be hers again._  
   
Gritting her teeth, Rachel pulled her body up from the chair slowly. Her arms trembled from the weight she was putting on them from the lack of strength in her legs. Scooting back and rising to her feet, Quinn watched curiously as Rachel pulled herself forward.  
   
With her knees shaking and dangling from the edge of chair and her arms still desperately trying to hold all of her weight, Rachel pushed.  
   
Then Quinn realized what Rachel was trying to do.  
   
Rachel was trying to fall to her knees.  
   
Rachel let out a sob. Her knees buckled and her arms slipped away from the chair as she fell forward. Quinn’s eyes widened and she slipped underneath Rachel, catching her before she hit the ground.  
   
 _I failed her._  
   
The thought shook Rachel to her core and before she could stop herself, she clenched her eyes shut tightly and choked out, "W… _Wicked_ …Wick-"  
   
Quinn gasped at the desperate sound of Rachel’s voice. Holding Rachel against her chest, they slipped to the floor together.  
   
"Oh  _Rae_ …"  
   
Rachel cried out in desperation, gripping Quinn's shirt with trembling fingers. "I'm sorry…I'm so-"  
   
"No." Quinn looked down at her firmly, eyes full of remorse. "This is  _not_  your fault, Rachel. I haven't…I haven't done my job…but that's all going to change."  
   
Rachel stared at Quinn with hope in her eyes. "M…Mistr-" Rachel swallowed, wondering if she was still worthy enough to address Quinn differently. " _Quinn_ …?"  
   
Quinn nodded, cupping Rachel’s cheek and caressing the skin with her thumb. "It's Quinn. It will  _always_  be Quinn." Tears fell as Quinn stared into Rachel's eyes. The gaze they shared was so deep; it felt as if Quinn could see into Rachel’s soul.  
   
"You're mine."  
 


	14. We Can Try, We Can Speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything even remotely close to being associated with Glee. It all belongs to the mastermind that is Ryan Murphy.
> 
> A/N: Attempting to get these chapters up! Don't forget to let me know what you think! On Tumblr, LJ, or here. 
> 
> BTW: This chapter is named from the Bridgit Mendler song, "Hold On For Dear Love".

It was the sunlight that woke Rachel up.  
   
It streamed through the sheer curtains and warmed her bare shoulders. Stirred by the sudden warmth, Rachel ran her tired fingers across the comforter. The texture was soft, fleece, and it was foreign enough to make her blink her eyes open.  
   
The first thing Rachel noticed was that this was  _not_  her bed.  
   
Her bed was certainly not king sized, and did not have a dozen pillows available to cushion her head. Finally focusing her eyes, Rachel sat up. Looking around she realized that this room was too big to be her room.  
   
As a matter of fact, the room was the size of an entire floor and held the design of modern loft, detailed in white and gold. Aside from the sleeping area, there was an adjacent living room set, and a very large bathroom.  
   
Rachel was in Quinn's room.  
   
She was in Quinn's  _bed_.  
   
Running a hand through her hair, Rachel glanced over and her face softened at the sight.  
   
There was Quinn, sitting upright in a gold lounger chair, her head lolled over as she slept.  
   
Rachel stared at Quinn, before glancing down at herself. Instead of being in the same dirty and naked state she had been in the playroom, Rachel had been cleaned and dressed in a white silk gown. Rachel concluded that Quinn must have carried her from the playroom the night before and put her in here.  
   
That thought made Rachel breathless.  
   
Quinn found Rachel. She found Rachel, cleaned her up, dressed her, and let her sleep in her bed. And instead of resting comfortably in her own bed, or any other bed in the house for that matter, Quinn chose to sleep uncomfortably in the chair next to Rachel.  
   
 _She took care of me._  
   
Rachel bit her lip, and rubbed the goose bumps on her arm at the thought.  
   
"Q…Quinn?"  
   
Rachel's soft voice caused Quinn to stir from her slumber, her eyes opening slowly and attempting to focus. When they finally did, Quinn seemed to perk up and straightened her posture slowly.  
   
"You're awake," Quinn croaked, trying to clear her throat and Rachel offered her a small smile.  
   
"Yeah,” Rachel looked around the room, “Is this…um…this is your room?"  
   
 _Real smooth._  
   
Quinn scooted to the edge of her chair slowly, glancing around the large space. "Oh, yes. I…I um, I wanted you to be able to rest comfortably, and I just – I just thought you'd be more comfortable in here…is that alright?"  
   
Rachel swallowed, watching Quinn's eyes flicker as she explained nervously. It was off-putting to see the woman so anxious.  
   
Rachel nodded. " Of course, Quinn. It's beautiful and  _huge_. Thank you...for letting me sleep in here."  
   
Quinn glanced down, before gazing up at Rachel heatedly, licking her lips. “I…I wanted you here...in my bed."  
   
Rachel shivered at the words.  
   
 _She wanted me here._  
   
"You…you  _wanted_  me in your bed..." Rachel repeated, her eyebrows raised in shock.  
   
Seeing the surprise cover Rachel’s face at being invited into Quinn’s bed made Quinn feel disappointment in herself. Had she really been  _that_  closed off? Had she really made Rachel believe that she'd not only ever be able to talk to her, but that she'd never be able to at least come into her room?  
   
Had Quinn made Rachel think she was nothing more than her pet, someone that she would only take care of physically and not intimately?  
   
Quinn rose from her chair and moved to sit on the bed. "Of course. I was worried after I found you last night and I didn't want to leave you alone again. I didn't want to put you in your room by yourself again…I wanted you here, with me.”  
   
Rachel stared at Quinn curiously, the gears turning in her head. “But Quinn you could’ve slept in the bed with me…it’s your bed.”  
   
Quinn shook her head. “I wanted to give you a little space and…I wanted you to be as comfortable as possible.”  
   
 _I would have been comfortable next you._  
   
Rachel’s eyes somehow became softer and she sighed. “You could have slept on your couch Quinn…that chair couldn’t have been comfortable.”  
   
Quinn shook her head. “I don’t care…I wanted to be close to you. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't – you wouldn't…"  
   
Quinn cleared her throat, and looked down at the comforter. Rachel watched as her face changed. Quinn clenched her eyes shut as her mouth gaped open. It was as if she was struggling to get her words out in time.  
   
Rachel had  _never_  seen her so out of sorts.  
   
Briefly the images from the night before flashed through Rachel's brain and she remembered how she felt, how she looked. She had been broken, shaking, and absolutely filthy from sitting in that chair for so long. Rachel blushed at the embarrassing thought of Quinn carrying her disheveled body and having to clean her, because she was too weak to clean herself.  
   
Quinn still hadn't spoken. Now her jaw was locked and she stared at the bed with hard eyes. She looked as if she was trying to keep herself from unraveling.  
   
"Quinn…" Rachel started softly.  
   
"I'm so  _sorry_ , Rachel."  
   
The words came out in a broken whisper and Rachel's heart broke as the woman she assumed to be so strong and in control of her emotions…suddenly crumbled. Quinn looked overcome with guilt and Rachel couldn't handle that. She never wanted Quinn to feel guilty for anything.  
   
Quinn shook her head before glancing up at Rachel's soft features.  
   
Rachel was easily the most beautiful woman Quinn had ever seen. Because of that and more, she deserved much more than what Quinn was used to giving to other women. Rachel  _wasn't_  any other woman.  
   
Rachel was perfect.  
   
"I'm sorry for what happened on Saturday night. I was angry and for all the wrong reasons."  
   
Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, "Quinn I-"  
   
Quinn placed her hand over Rachel's, looking deeply into her eyes. " _No_. You didn't do anything wrong, Rachel."  
   
Quinn looked down at her lap. " _I_  fucked up."  
   
Rachel didn't want Quinn to feel this way. Rachel thought she had spent hours in that room because  _she_  was wrong, because she had made Quinn feel ashamed, because she had failed Quinn.  
   
Rachel opened her mouth to speak, "No…Quinn, you didn't-I wasn't honest…this isn't… it isn’t your fault -"  
   
"It is  _Rachel_!"  
   
The sharp words cut Rachel off and she stared at Quinn with pained eyes. Quinn pulled her shaking hand off of Rachel's and ran it through her hair, before closing her eyes.  
   
"I'm sorry…I'm just – I'm  _frustrated_  with myself. I should have let you explain, Rae. I shouldn't have let my feelings get in the way."  
   
Quinn looked towards the sheer curtains, staring out of the window. Quinn owed Rachel so much and she was just trying to figure out where to start. Turning her gaze back to Rachel, Quinn stared at her gently.  
   
"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Saturday, but I'm ready to listen to you now."  
   
Rachel's eyes flickered back and forth between Quinn's and there was something so real, so desperate in her gaze. It made her heart heavy. She wanted everything to be better; she wanted Quinn to feel better.  
   
So Rachel started talking.  
   
"Quinn, I  _never_  meant to hurt you."  
   
Rachel stared at her pleadingly, "You have to believe me. You have to know that I would  _never_  do anything to make you feel like I didn't appreciate you, or that I don't enjoy and cherish what we have."  
   
Quinn nodded.  
   
Rachel glanced down at her hands, "I…I know you have boundaries. I know that what we have is not a relationship - or at least not a conventional one and I was scared that if I invited you to my performance, I would have crossed a line. Rachel looked up at Quinn quickly, her eyes full of honesty, “But I wanted you there! I was just…scared that I would have pushed – pushed you into something that was  _not_  in the nature of our agreement."  
   
Quinn swallowed. "You couldn't come talk to me about this, Rachel?"  
   
Rachel rubbed her hands against the fleece comforter and glanced at Quinn with sad eyes. "Every time I tried to talk to you about something…you seemed so uncomfortable, so I just stopped trying. I didn't want to mess up what have.” Rachel bit her lip. “I love what we have, Quinn."  
   
Quinn could hear the affection in her words. Glancing down nervously, she spoke quietly. "So you wanted me at your performance?"  
   
Rachel smiled. "Of  _course_ , Quinn. I wanted you there more than anything."  
   
Quinn shook her head.  
   
 _What have I done?_  
   
Rachel never meant to hurt Quinn. She just got caught up trying to keep from disobeying Quinn or scaring her away. Yet, all Quinn had done was jump to conclusions when she should have been reaching out and actually talking to Rachel.  
   
Rachel was more than a plaything; she was more than a submissive to Quinn. Quinn couldn’t help but feel as if she had failed in making sure that Rachel understood that. Quinn wanted to be a part of Rachel’s life in every way and she wasn’t scared of that truth anymore.  
   
Rachel saw disappointment pass through Quinn's expression. Reaching forward, Rachel pulled Quinn’s chin up gently.  
   
"I'm not ashamed of you, Quinn and I'm  _not_  ashamed of us."  
   
Quinn soaked in the honesty of Rachel's words and nodded slowly. Rachel brushed her hand against Quinn’s cheek and smiled.  
   
"You have to know how much I care about you, Quinn." Rachel's voice trembled a little as she spoke and Quinn watched her become nervous, as if she was still afraid of running Quinn off.  
   
"I love being dominated by you. I love this lifestyle. If I could wear my collar all the time, I…I would, because I  _love_  being yours."  
   
Red began tinting Rachel’s neck and Quinn leaned into the hand on her cheek. Rachel continued to speak.  
   
"But it's…it's more than that Quinn. I care about you as more than just your submissive, more than just the woman that spends time in your playroom."  
   
 _More_.  
   
It made Quinn feel warm all over and she studied the brown orbs as they grew more passionate as Rachel spoke.  
   
"I wake up and all I can think about is being yours. Your submissive, your friend, your anything…as long as I’m yours. I yearn to hear your voice, telling me that I'm your good girl. I want that all the time. I need that all the time. I  _need_  my Dom."  
   
Rachel bit her lip. "I told you on the porch the other night that I felt like I was losing control of myself, to you."  
   
Quinn nodded.  
   
"I realized that wasn't what was happening." Rachel swallowed audibly and looked into Quinn's eyes.  
   
"I don't  _have_  any control when it comes to you Quinn."  
   
Rachel was trembling, the familiar feeling rushing through her body, the feeling of being Quinn's, of knowing that she was hers, always.  
   
"I belong to you, Quinn, all of me. It’s  _yours_."  
   
Rachel's words were so powerful that they scared Quinn. They also filled her with a longing she had never felt before.  
   
"Rachel…I've never had this with anyone else. I don't want you to feel trapped, like you have to please me and nothing else. I don't want you feeling as if you don't have your own life. Because that's not what I want from you, I want you to be comfortable -"  
   
"I  _am_ , Quinn, I am so comfortable and I want this. I want to be your everything."  
   
Rachel brushed Quinn's hair out of her face. "I just need you to trust me."  
   
This was what Charlotte was telling her.  
   
Rachel was special; she was devoted to Quinn in ways that no other woman had been and not because she felt like she  _had_  to be. It was because there was something in her heart that drew her to Quinn. Rachel cared about her in more ways than getting on her knees and serving her sexually. She wanted to be emotionally submissive. She wanted to commit herself to Quinn, in any way that she could. She wanted this.  
   
Rachel needed this.  
   
Quinn shook her head, closing her eyes. Images of a girl sitting in a chair, shaking and broken flashed across her mind and she blinked, tears suddenly welling up.  
   
"You didn't see yourself…you looked – you looked so broken. I was so scared. I was so fucking scared I had ruined you, and I don't – I don't want to hurt you like that. I don't e…ever want to do that again. No matter what happens…I don't want you to lose yourself like that ever again, Rachel, do you  _understand_  me?"  
   
Rachel was stunned at Quinn's image. She looked desperate and hurt. Her eyes were shining with tears and she seemed so close to falling apart. It was something Rachel  _never_  thought she'd see.  
   
Rachel scooted closer to Quinn and cupped her face. "I understand Quinn and I'm so sorry I scared you. But I'm  _not_  sorry I lost myself."  
   
Quinn stared at her in shock. "How can you do that? How can you be okay with pleasing me if it disregards what pleases you?"  
   
Rachel shook her head frantically, laughing a little. "Don't you get it? Pleasing you is what pleases me, Quinn."  
   
Rachel seemed so sure of herself, of what she wanted.  
   
 _She's exactly what you wanted._  
   
Quinn had no frame of reference for this. No one had ever wanted to devote themselves to her completely. No one ever cared about her this much.  
   
"I know you're scared Quinn. I know this is new but it's…it's who I am. This has always been me, I just didn't realize it." Rachel was trying to convince Quinn of how much she meant to her.  
   
"As  _awful_  as sitting in that playroom was yesterday, I was okay with it, because I knew you would come back to me." Rachel said with a smile and Quinn's heart skipped a beat.  
   
"Everything was okay Quinn…because you came back. I was okay." The words sank in and Quinn closed her eyes, trying to rid her mind of the images.  
   
 _She was okay._  
   
Rachel pressed a kiss to Quinn's forehead and leaned back to look into her hazel eyes.  
   
"If it were  _anyone_  else, this would scare me, but I trust you. I always have."  
   
Quinn nodded, placing her hand on her lap, over Rachel’s. "I trust you too."  
   
Rachel was special, and she was completely devoted to Quinn. It was the definition of 24/7. What they had been doing before was completely wrong, at least when it came down to their relationship with each other.  
   
They both deserved more.  
   
"Rachel, I'm  _so_  sorry about everything. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and making you feel as if you had done something wrong. I'm sorry for not being clear with you, and not giving you a chance to talk to me…I'm sorry for not being open with you. I'm sorry for not being the Dom you need, and ultimately the person you deserve. I just…I hope you can forgive me, Rae."  
   
The apology left Rachel melting from the inside out as she stared into Quinn's sincerity-filled eyes.  
   
She nodded, "Of course I forgive you Quinn."  
   
Quinn cleared her throat. "Now that we both seem to be on the same page about our feelings...it’s clear that this relationship is different than the standard 24/7 arrangement. So I think – I  _know_  some changes need to be made, to better suit your needs, Rachel."  
   
Rachel bit her bottom lip. “What about your needs?”  
   
 _Fuck_.  
   
Quinn rubbed the space on her neck underneath her collar and the room suddenly grew hot at the way Rachel stared at her. Her needs were right there, straining against her pants. But that was not as important as making sure everything was right with Rachel.  
   
 _Focus_.  
   
   
Quinn cleared her throat. "Your needs are more important. Listen Rachel; I haven't been with anyone 24/7 since Charlotte. I thought I knew what I was doing based on that experience, but what we have is much different than what I had with Charlotte."  
   
Quinn took a deep breath.  
   
"I have to do things differently, I need to change."  
   
Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"  
   
Quinn nodded, unfazed by the upset expression on Rachel's face. "You are unbelievably loyal to me, Rachel and it's not the type of dedication that happens with time, it's natural. You're unique, and you deserve to be treated the right way."  
   
Rachel blushed at the praise, despite her dissent. "But Quinn, I don't want you to change…"  
   
Quinn rubbed her finger over the girl's hand. "I know, but I  _want_  to change. I want to be able to give you what you need so that you can be happy." Quinn reached up and tucked a strand behind her ear nervously, before continuing. "I need to be able to communicate with you better. You only made mistakes because I made it impossible for you not to. That isn't fair to you. I care about you enough to want to be more open with you. I want you to be comfortable with talking to me, and asking me questions. I want us to talk."  
   
Rachel nodded, and Quinn looked down to her lap nervously. "I…I can't promise you that I'll be able to talk to you about everything because I'm so used to…to being private. But I'd like to work on it, I'd like to get to a place where I can…tell you more." Quinn said.  
   
Quinn felt like she was jumping from a building. The thoughts of how many things she kept private began stirring trepidation within her.  
   
"I understand Quinn." Rachel spoke softly.  
   
Quinn breathed a small sigh of relief, and glanced over to her dresser; Rachel followed her line of sight and felt her heart rate speed up.  
   
On the dresser, Rachel’s collar sparkled, the 'Q' shining underneath the light from the lamp.  
   
"I want to give you your collar back, Rachel."  
   
 _Yes_.  
   
"But, if we are going to do this the right way, you have to understand what that means."  
   
Rachel was buzzing with excitement, her body practically trembling with the ache for her collar. Quinn looked at her seriously, "If you want this, if you want to give yourself to me completely, it doesn't come off now."  
   
 _Oh, god_ _…_ _please_.  
   
Rachel felt like she was going to pass out. There was a hum settling over her body at Quinn’s words and she found herself becoming drawn to Quinn automatically, feeling as if she'd die if Quinn didn't hurry and put the necklace back on her. Rachel  _never_  wanted to take it off.  
   
Quinn stared at her questioningly, "Is that what you want?"  
   
" _Yes_ , Quinn, that's what I want."  
   
Rachel's voice was strong. Quinn was done being surprised at how eager she was for this. It was clear that Rachel craved it, and Quinn was going to do everything she possibly could to make sure that this time, everything was done right.  
   
"I want you to understand that this collar means more than you promising to give me sex. It's the visual validation that you are dedicated to me in  _every_   _way_. It doesn't mean you have to get on your knees and obey every single order I give you no matter what, nor does it mean that you can't do whatever you'd like to do." Quinn had talked to Charlotte about how clear she needed to be with Rachel, at all times. It was essential to their relationship that the communication be completely concise from this moment on.  
   
"It means outside of the playroom, you show me general respect unless I tell you differently, or unless the tone changes for play. Inside of the playroom, you obey everything I say unless of course it surpasses your limits and you feel the need to safe word. That shouldn't happen often, as it's also my job to know and respect your limits."  
   
Rachel smiled, unable to stop herself from being eager for the information. She had been longing for this.  
   
"I understand Quinn, and I trust you."  
   
Quinn gazed at her. "Rachel, I want you know that I will  _never_  embarrass you in public. If we are out, you are not expected to fully submit to me unless I give you direction to, but even if I do give you direction to…I will not embarrass you. I only ask for general respect and if you even feel uncomfortable with that, you have the ability to safe word."  
   
Rachel shook her head. "You could never embarrass me, Quinn."  
   
Quinn chuckled, "Well even so, I don't want you to feel like you can't safe word. I don't want you to be so worried about disappointing me that you refuse to safe word. Always remember you are allowed to say no."  
   
Rachel nodded, "I will exercise my right to safe word, I promise."  
   
"Good. Rachel," She looked at her curiously, "I want you to know that I understand the depth of your obedience, and I know it goes far beyond sex."  
   
Rachel looked down, overcome with how much truth there was to that statement. She was hopelessly submissive to Quinn. It was who she was.  
   
"But I want you more than anything to feel independent. I want you to still be yourself, and be able to live the way you'd like." Quinn looked into her eyes. "I just can't help but feel like you need more, but it’s up to you to tell me.”  
   
Rachel looked at her fingers, now loose from Quinn's grip. "I…I don't want you to think I'm weird or anything."  
   
Quinn reached for Rachel’s chin and tilted her face up, mimicking her action from earlier. "I could never think you're weird, Rae. I want you to tell me what you want me to do for you. What's going to make you happy?"  
   
Rachel looked at Quinn nervously. "When you're gone…I kind of just wander around here. You don't want me to cook or clean, so I'm just here, until you come home, to have dinner or have me."  
   
Rachel hoped Quinn didn't take her words the wrong way. "I'm not trying to be your slave, but I'd  _like_  more direction. I'd like to have some type of routine, or at least the resources for one, so I'm not just sitting all day…does that make sense? "  
   
Quinn realized in that moment, how awful she must have made Rachel feel.  
   
They didn't see each other at breakfast, or lunch, and sometimes she'd miss dinner. They had no further communication aside from Quinn telling Rachel to be naked on her knees whenever she wanted her.  
   
Quinn had been treating Rachel like an object.  
   
Rachel was  _more_  than that.  
   
Quinn patted her hand reassuringly, "It makes  _perfect_  sense." Folding her hands together she gave Rachel a hopeful smile, "If it's amenable, I'd like to help you structure your days here?"  
   
 _Structure_.  
   
Quinn wasn't giving Rachel demands; she was helping her to create a routine to keep her happy. Quinn was going to make sure she was happy. That was what Rachel needed, that was what she craved as a submissive.  
   
"I've left you here with no job, and nothing to do and that's not healthy for you. Especially when you're an hour away from everyone and everything you know."  
   
Rachel smiled and nodded, "I just want… _more_. I want to feel more involved with you and with myself…one of the reasons I was reluctant to tell you about my performance until after the fact, was because I was scared…I was scared you'd punish me and I wouldn't be able to." Quinn raised her eyebrows and shook her head in disagreement.  
   
"Rachel, I would  _never_  –"  
   
"I know you wouldn't Quinn, I wasn't thinking at the time." Rachel looked at her earnestly. "I just missed performing so much, it's the one thing I do for myself. It's my life."  
   
Quinn saw the passion in Rachel's eyes and smiled. "I know, which is why I finally made that phone call and found you an agent. Part of your new structure is going to be going on auditions, and casting calls. I want you to be able to do what you love, Rachel."  
   
Rachel's eyes widened incredulously, "You – You  _actually_  did that?"  
   
"Yes. You're going to meet with her first thing tomorrow and get acquainted, so that you can immediately start getting work."  
   
Rachel put her hand on her heart and tried to breath regularly. "Q…Quinn…I… _thank_  you."  
   
Quinn waved her hand, "I told you, I want you to be happy, Rachel."  
   
 _You make me happy_.  
   
They stared at one another, lost in each other’s eyes before Quinn continued.  
   
"I'd also like to see you more, Rachel." The words sparked butterflies in Rachel, "I'm going to have breakfast with you every morning, no matter how busy I am, and we can discuss what we're both doing for the day…and if you don't have any other commitments I would like for you to have lunch with me every day as well."  
   
Rachel was  _shocked_ ; it was starting to feel like she was going to be treated as more than Quinn's sub. But maybe that was because she  _was_  more than Quinn's sub.  
   
"I plan on giving you your own driver so that you'll be able to get anywhere you want to go. I want you to feel like you can go places and visit people without me, and without my permission. And your friends…I want to be more involved with them. I want them to be able to come over for dinner and I want us to be able to go out with them-"  
   
Rachel laughed, "Slow down, Quinn."  
   
Quinn blushed. "I'm sorry…I just want you to know how much I care about you, about your needs and your happiness. I want to make this right, Rachel."  
   
Rachel smiled at Quinn’s bashfulness. It was as if there was a whole new person staring at Rachel.  
   
 _I think I like this new Quinn._  
   
"Okay, Quinn."  
   
"Are you alright with all of that?" Quinn questioned, wanting the girl to understand that these were their decisions to make together.  
   
"I think it sounds perfect."  
   
Quinn nodded, trying to ignore the sudden light feeling she got from staring at Rachel for so long.  
"Oh! I almost forgot…shopping. There needs to be lots and lots of shopping, Rae."  
   
Rachel stared at her confusedly and Quinn arched her eyebrow. "Those events that I mentioned…I'll want you to start coming with me."  
   
"You will?"  
   
Quinn smiled, reaching up to tuck a brown lock behind Rachel's ear.  
   
"Of  _course_. You're beautiful, Rachel, and you deserve to be shown off."  
   
Rachel felt heat engulf her at the touch of Quinn's fingers and the soft words that emptied from her lips. Quinn marveled at the way Rachel seemed to curl into herself, becoming that shy little girl whenever Quinn told her how beautiful or exquisite she was.  
   
It stirred something within her.  
   
"Is there anything else you need, Rachel?"  
   
Rachel shook her head, glancing up at Quinn. "No, Quinn. I just want to be yours again…"  
   
Quinn nodded blinking at the smoldering look in Rachel’s eye, before glancing at the sparkling collar on the bedside table. "You've  _always_  been mine, Rae; I just want to make sure we're on solid footing before moving forward."  
   
Rachel nodded, watching Quinn’s hazel eyes flicker with emotion. It looked as if Quinn was trying not to appear upset.  
   
Rachel played with the edge of her gown.  
   
"Rachel," Quinn scooted up the comforter set, placing one of her shaking hands on Rachel’s bare thigh, and using the other to stroke her hair.  
   
"When I came home and you weren't in your room, I was terrified that you were done with this and I had lost you."  
   
There was a waver in Quinn’s usually strong voice that hurt Rachel deeply. She realized that she never wanted to witness Quinn feeling that way, ever again. Rachel shook her head at the words, ready to tell Quinn that she wouldn't lose her.  
   
Quinn cupped Rachel’s cheek, effectively cutting Rachel off, her eyes shining with promise. "I never thought in a million years you'd be this devoted to me, and I will never again take that for granted."  
   
Rachel felt lost, caught up in the intensity of Quinn’s words and the seriousness of her gaze. Quinn was speaking as if she really felt for Rachel. As if she honestly cared.  
   
The bed shifted and Quinn bent forward to grab the studded necklace from the table.  
   
 _Yes._  
   
Rachel’s eyes widened at the sight of the necklace dangling between Quinn’s fingers. As Quinn leaned forward, their faces inches away from one another, she pushed the brain hair away from Rachel’s neck, and slid her collar into place. Rachel felt her heart rate quicken at how close she and Quinn were. Quinn trailed her finger tips against the back of Rachel's neck, clasping the chain swiftly.  
   
Rachel gasped at the feeling.  
   
 _I'm yours._  
   
Unable to stop herself, Rachel reached up and touched the 'Q', feeling a tremor race through her body at the feeling of the diamond studs sparkling on her neck again…where they belonged.  
   
Quinn watched Rachel trace her pendant with shaky hands. It looked as if Rachel was were content. As if every problem in the world had disappeared from the moment that collar touched her neck. Rachel shut her eyes and clutched the pendant between her fingers tightly.  
   
Rachel was vibrating with a sense of belonging, and you could see it all over her face. It wasn't a crazed desperation; it was a yearning to be everything Quinn ever wanted.  
   
Quinn watched her, watched the small fingers fall from the pendant they had been clutching to now trace the chain of the necklace. It was like Rachel was in awe of the jewelry all over again. Visually, it seemed she was trying to make sure it was real. Quinn took in the flushed tone of her cheeks and the way her eyes were clenched shut with emotion, and wondered if Rachel was trying to  _savor_  this moment.  
   
Quinn wanted to savor this moment. This was the moment where she finally realized that Rachel wanted and deserved more out of their relationship. Quinn understood that Rachel had  _always_  meant more to her than any other submissive.  
   
So Quinn wanted to make sure that she never forgot the look on Rachel's face in this moment. She had fallen in love with her collar all over again and more importantly, what it meant. Rachel was pledging her dedication to Quinn, and more importantly to their  _relationship_.  
   
This would be the image that would help Quinn become what Rachel needed; Rachel with a glowing smile and hands clutching the collar that signified the most important thing to her.  
   
Quinn's claim.  
   
Quinn suddenly felt lightheaded, her body filling with a desire for something. She had never felt it before, not even when she fell for Charlotte.  
   
Quinn imagined that what she was feeling was the same feeling that propelled Rachel into doing what she thought was right in order to please Quinn. This was the feeling of making sacrifices to ensure that you exemplified loyalty towards someone that you cared about. This was a feeling that scared Quinn immensely, a feeling that she had absolutely no idea if she was even close to being ready for.  
   
The emotion seemed to be pumping itself through Quinn’s veins as she stared at Rachel.  
   
 _She_ _’_ _s everything I ever wanted._  
   
Now Quinn needed to try. She needed to take the steps towards the right direction in return to how good Rachel was for her. Quinn had to be everything that she could be as a person who cared for Rachel…and as a Dom who needed her submissive.  
   
Quinn needed Rachel.  
   
Quinn gazed at Rachel with a long and smoldering look, becoming suddenly filled to the brim with passion that went further than Quinn could have ever imagined.  
   
Rachel moved her hand from the collar, finally, and placed her hands on her thigh.  
   
Quinn never took her eyes from Rachel’s.  
   
Quinn only reached out and pressed her fingers against Rachel's neck, her thumb pressing gently underneath Rachel’s jaw. The smooth pad of her thumb ran against Rachel’s jawbone and Rachel swallowed, completely entranced by Quinn.  
   
Licking her lips, Quinn leaned forward, unsure of what her body was really doing. Rachel just watched Quinn, blinking rapidly. Back and forth, Rachel searched the hazel specs, as they seemed to magnify, suddenly looking into her soul.  
   
Quinn hovered over Rachel, her hand still against Rachel’s neck, her thumb still caressing the bone. Suddenly Quinn’s nose was pressed against Rachel's gently, her breath warm against Rachel’s lips.  
   
Rachel was growing hot all over, never having been this close to Quinn, this close to her mouth, and ultimately this close to feeling Quinn’s lips against hers. Her body hummed with excitement and Rachel felt her eyelashes begin to flutter.  
   
"Q…Quinn…what are you - what are you doing?" Rachel stuttered out breathlessly.  
   
Quinn licked her lips, before croaking out in a hoarse voice that sent vibrations through Rachel's entire body.  
   
"Moving Forward."  
   
Full lips suddenly molded against one another and the atmosphere shifted.  
   
Rachel was thrumming all over in shock, Quinn's hand tightening against her neck as their mouths moved together rhythmically. The kiss was tentative for only seconds before it became bold, and Rachel was captured. She gasped at the feeling and Quinn slid her tongue past Rachel’s lips, moving closer. Quinn allowed her hand to slide up from Rachel’s jaw until it was wedged between the silky strands of Rachel’s hair and leaned heavily against Rachel. Quinn’s free hand moved from Rachel's thigh and curved around Rachel’s hip as she began sliding her tongue against every inch of Rachel’s mouth.  
   
Quinn was coming apart from the inside out and there was nothing but Rachel and her skin and hair and mouth and all she wanted to do was taste all of it. Rachel reached up, gasping at the feeling of Quinn claiming her mouth and cupped her face. Rachel moaned against Quinn’s lips, feeling Quinn’s tongue undulating against her own.  
   
The sound sent sparks through Quinn and she became desperate, forgetting to breathe and gripping onto Rachel's hair tightly. Sliding her hand back down towards the hem of Rachel’s nightgown, Quinn pushed the material up, her hand burning against Rachel’s thigh.  
   
They moved rhythmically, giving and taking everything from each other. Quinn was relentless, and Rachel was falling to pieces as she began sucking harshly on her tongue.  
   
Why had Rachel been deprived of this for so long?  
   
Quinn pulled away with a gasp, her lungs begging for some sort of relief and she rested her head against Rachel's. Quinn watched Rachel, noticing how her eyes were shut tight and lips were parted and swollen.  
   
It looked as if Rachel was trying to balance herself against the feeling of Quinn against her.  
   
There was a tint of red creeping up Rachel's neck underneath her sparkling collar, and suddenly the room felt hot. It was as if a thousand explosives had gone off around them and singed the room until there was nothing left but musky heat.  
   
Rachel swallowed, " _Quinn_  -"  
   
Quinn pressed her mouth against Rachel's again, her hot tongue rippling against Rachel's, prompting a whine from deep within the Rachel's throat. It sent more shock waves through Quinn and suddenly she began to tremble, her body on sensory overload.  
   
"Let me  _touch_  you." Quinn husked out, pulling away. Rachel opened her eyes, and watched Quinn's darken as she moved onto the bed with Rachel. Quinn’s body hovered over Rachel, forcing her to lie back onto the pillows as Quinn’s hands wandered against Rachel’s thighs. Quinn looked down, watching the way her thumbs pressed into the skin. Rachel sucked in a harsh breath, growing wet at the sight.  
   
Quinn looked up at her suddenly, " _Please_ …I want - can I touch you?" Quinn’s knuckles rested underneath the slip and Rachel watched Quinn’s fingers twitch with want.  
   
" _Yes_  Quinn." Rachel whispered and Quinn leaned forward, capturing Rachel’s lips in another searing kiss, unable to get enough of the full lips in front of her. She licked at Rachel's bottom lip, before sucking it between her teeth and nipping at it. Rachel ran her hands through the blonde hair falling down Quinn's back, gasping as plump lips slid from her mouth down to her neck.  
   
Quinn sucked at the skin underneath Rachel’s jaw lazily, her hands pushing the material of her gown up as they finally slid towards the apex of Rachel's thighs, the heat from her arousal permeating the air around them. Rachel was squirming underneath Quinn’s feathery touches and letting out whimpering sighs at the feeling of a wet tongue on her pulse point, flicking against the spot with ease.  
   
It was as if Quinn was trying to savor every bit of Rachel, her mouth relentless in its quest to cover every inch of Rachel’s skin.  
   
Rachel moaned and Quinn felt her thighs move underneath her hands. Quinn pulled her mouth from Rachel’s neck and watched the slip rise as Rachel's legs spread.  
   
For  _her_.  
   
It was an involuntary reaction. Rachel's body was finely tuned to Quinn's and she was aching with desire. Rachel stared at Quinn hungrily, the white panties Quinn placed on her the night before darkened with moisture.  
   
Rachel wanted Quinn.  
   
Rachel buried her fingers in Quinn's hair and pulled her into another embrace. Flicking her tongue and sliding it around Quinn’s, Rachel ripped a moan from the back of Quinn’s throat. Rachel moved her free hand down Quinn’s back, fingernails leaving a trail over her thin shirt. Rachel wanted it off.  
   
"Oh… _Quinn_ ," Rachel felt Quinn hold onto her spread thighs, while sliding her mouth down Rachel's neck, past the shimmering jewels of her collar. Rachel tightened her grip in Quinn's hair, before sliding her hand around Quinn's hip up under her shirt.  
   
Quinn gasped at the feeling of a hand against her stomach. Rachel’s eyes widened and she snatched her hand from underneath Quinn’s clothing, wondering if she had done something wrong. She hadn't ever really touched Quinn during anything they had done inside or outside the playroom.  
   
"I…I…I'm sorry…I just wanted to touch you…" Rachel trailed off watching Quinn, who seemed like she was teetering on the edge of control. Quinn was looking at her with a want that Rachel had never seen in her eyes. It wasn't primal or animalistic.  
   
It was  _passionate_.  
   
"It's okay."  
   
Quinn reached down for Rachel's free hand and pulled it towards her breast,  _"Touch me."_  
   
Rachel’s eyes grew so dark they were almost black with desire. Rachel began trembling, moving her hand against the plump flesh gently. Quinn closed her eyes at the feeling, arousal shooting straight through her as Rachel stroked her scalp with one hand and massaged her breast with the other.  
   
It was a  _spectacular_  feeling.  
   
Quinn was between her thighs, opening herself up in such a way that left Rachel dripping with arousal. Rachel leaned up, legs tightening around Quinn's waist as she caught Quinn's ear in between her teeth, Rachel's hand moving against her breast with purpose now. Quinn reached down and gripped Rachel’s hips, Rachel sitting up with her and somehow now straddling her. Both of Rachel’s hands now worked against Quinn's breasts and she flicked her tongue against Quinn's ear before murmuring, " _Off_."  
   
Quinn nodded, understanding what the gentle tug of fingers against her shirt meant. She reached up and began unbuttoning, lips seeking out the full ones they had been attached to only moments prior. Rachel nipped at Quinn’s bottom lip, her hips moving now, pressing her barely covered center against Quinn's bulging pants.  
   
"Oh  _god_ , Rae…"  
   
Rachel mewled at the sound of her name on Quinn’s lips and plunged her tongue deeply inside of Quinn’s mouth. Rachel slapped Quinn’s hands away from the task of unbuttoning her own shirt, which proved to be difficult with Rachel’s lips attached to hers. Understanding how distracted Quinn was by her movements, Rachel unbuttoned the shirt and worked it off of Quinn’s shoulders herself.  
   
Quinn’s hands moved to Rachel's ass, pulling her tighter against her hardness and moaning at the connection.  
   
The kiss then became feverish as together, they fell into some type of dance.  
   
Rachel sucked, bit, and licked at Quinn's mouth while moving her hips over her. She was easily spurred on by the feeling of a now barely covered breast underneath her fingers and the constant presence of Quinn meeting her small thrusts.  
   
Fingers danced underneath a silk slip and Quinn was suddenly sliding her hands from Rachel's ass, up her back. She pulled her mouth from Rachel to trail kisses once again across her jaw, lips falling at Rachel's ear, specifically targeting the pad of skin behind her lobe.  
   
Just as Rachel flicked her fingers over the front clasp of the lace bra, Quinn flicked her tongue against Rachel’s spot and sent her flying involuntarily.  
   
"Oh  _fuck_ , Quinn…"  
   
Rachel cried out, accidentally ripping the clasp away from Quinn and freeing her breasts. However, instead of touching them, Rachel leaned back on her hands, her brain growing fuzzy with the feeling of Quinn attacking the spot behind her ear hungrily, memories of that night in the playroom assaulting her mind. A tongue turned into lips, sucking and Rachel bit her lip to keep from screaming. At this point her panties were ruined and sticking to her.  
   
Quinn pulled her hands from Rachel’s slip and let her skin go with a pop, latching onto Rachel's lips now. Quinn fell forward, pushing Rachel back into her previous position beneath her and slid her hands to Rachel’s open thighs once more.  
   
Rachel was dying; she needed  _more_. She needed Quinn everywhere.  
   
Reaching up blindly she pulled the bra from Quinn's shoulders completely and cupped a breast softly in her palm. The reaction was instantaneous.  
   
Quinn pulled away and bucked her hips into Rachel's with a gasp.  
   
Rachel reached up and cupped the other breast, massing the soft skin at the same time causing Quinn to moan softly. It was as if Quinn was a different person. She was gripping Rachel's thighs and pressing against her center with each gentle squeeze against her chest and it felt so  _good_.  
   
Rachel studied Quinn’s face before leaning forward and taking a nipple into her mouth, her other hand still poised against the other breast.  
   
"Rae…oh my g… _god_  yes…"  
   
Rachel pulled away, turning to the other breast she had been neglecting, and latched on.  
   
Quinn dug her nails into the bare skin of the Rachel's thighs and moaned uncontrollably under the ministrations of Rachel’s mouth. Rachel was causing a whirlwind of feeling to take over Quinn's entire mind and body and she couldn't focus on anything else.  
   
Rachel spread her legs wider, her center throbbing at the reactions she was pulling from Quinn, and reached a hand down towards Quinn's tightening pants. Rubbing her hand against the bulge she bit down gently on Quinn's nipple, trapping it between her tongue and the top of her mouth. Giving it a slight tug against her upper teeth, she reveled in the cry that tore its way through Quinn's throat.  
   
Letting her breast fall from her lips, Rachel pulled back, vibrating all over and staring wildly at Quinn.  
   
Rachel was drinking up the sight of Quinn. Her perky breasts were shining from resting in Rachel’s mouth and her nipples jutted out, pink and swollen. She was breathing hard and suddenly flushed red all over with desire.  
   
Quinn was a goddess.  
   
"Quinn you're so beautiful…" Rachel breathed out, moving her hands up the woman's stomach and back down towards her hips. Quinn swallowed and wondered how she had gone so long without indulging in this.  
   
"I  _want_  you."  
   
The words tumbled from Rachel's lips. Quinn stared into Rachel’s hungry eyes, the words shooting straight to her groin. Rachel’s anxious hands began working against the band of Quinn’s pants, and sliding towards her zipper.  
   
Quinn shook her head, reaching down to stop her. " _No_ …let me have you. Let me show you how much you mean to me." Rachel watched Quinn’s eyes flicker with something that resembled determination. It seemed Quinn was overcome with a need to prove herself. She reached down and touched Rachel's face.  
   
" _Please_ , let me show you how much I care about you."  
   
Rachel looked up with an expression of absolute adoration. The woman staring down at her intimately wasn't just her Dom. It was  _Quinn_. Quinn was trying to be more than just the woman that collared her and claimed her whenever she was in the mood.  
   
She was  _trying_.  
   
Rachel leaned up and captured Quinn’s lips, her hand covering Quinn's on her cheek. Rachel nodded into the embrace and smiled. "Show me."  
   
Feeling her own lips twitch into a small smile, Quinn slid her hands down Rachel's body. The silk was smooth against her fingertips and she brushed them over one strap, watching as it fell from Rachel's shoulder. Quinn pulled Rachel’s arm from the restrictions of the dress, repeating the action towards the other side and pulling the material past Rachel’s breasts with ease.  
   
Rachel sucked in a breath, watching as the cold air met her skin and hardened her nipples. Quinn pulled the gown over Rachel’s legs.  
   
Rachel looked up at Quinn, whose deep green eyes took in every inch of her bare torso on display. Rachel watched, enraptured, as Quinn gave her one last smoldering look before dipping her head down and swiping her tongue languidly over Rachel’s nipple. Rachel watched with lidded eyes as Quinn then sucked her nipple between her lips.  
   
Rachel was mewling softly, her hands stroking blonde hair as Quinn’s fingers wrapped around the other nipple, pinching, and sending shock waves straight to her sex.  
   
"Oh  _Quinn_ …"  
   
Quinn turned Rachel’s now sensitive breast loose and pressed open mouth kisses in a trail between her breasts and down her stomach. Rachel watched her, feeling heavy with anticipation at the sight of Quinn sucking softly at the space right above the line of her underwear.  
   
The  _smell_  of Rachel hit Quinn first.  
   
It was sweet and musky, filling her nostrils and her body in a painfully erotic way. It made Quinn’s mouth water, and she quickly pulled the wet material from Rachel's body, Rachel whimpering as her pussy was revealed to Quinn's eyes.  
   
Quinn felt drunk at the sight of Rachel, spread and dripping in desire for her.  
   
Quinn licked her lips, and Rachel looked on, her heart beating fast. "Quinn…you don't have to…I don't…"  
   
Quinn bit her lip, "I want to taste you Rachel."  
   
The vibration from her words hovered over Rachel's folds and she moaned at the feeling.  
   
Quinn licked a trail up Rachel’s leg, by-passing the area Rachel wanted her the most, and placed a gentle but firm bite against the place where her pelvis met the top of her thigh. Rachel began breathing heavily while watching Quinn. She twisted her hands lightly in Quinn's long blonde locks, trying desperately not to pull her into her dripping folds.  
   
"Quinn…please,  _please_ …" Rachel didn't have a clue what she was asking for, as no one had ever been anywhere near to going down on her before, but she knew she wanted Quinn somewhere, anywhere. And all Quinn knew was that she would die if she didn't get to taste her now.  
   
Quinn spread Rachel's legs further and slid her head down, gently sliding her tongue into Rachel's opening, teasing her entrance just to get a taste.  
   
  _Oh my fucking god._  
   
Hazy at how sweet and exquisite Rachel tasted, Quinn lost her focus for a moment, before she quickly regained it and dragged her tongue through the length of Rachel's slit, circling Rachel’s clit before wrapping her lips around it. Tightening her hold on Rachel's thighs, Quinn began to flick her tongue against the bud while simultaneously sucking on it.  
   
"Oh…f… _fuck_  Quinn…oh god! It - It's…oh my  _god_ …"  
   
Quinn watched her deeply. Rachel's head was thrown back onto the pillows, her hands squeezing her own breasts as Quinn increased the rapidness of her flicking tongue, before releasing the swollen nub with a pop. Sliding her tongue between Rachel’s pussy lips again, Rachel keened at the feeling of it pressing inside of her walls.  
   
"Rae…baby, you taste  _so_   _good_."  
   
Rachel cried out at the words, Quinn's mouth back to assaulting her clit, raking her teeth over it gently before sucking it into her mouth once more.  
   
"Q…Quinn, fuck…you  _feel_  so good," Rachel cried out, both of her hands buried deep within the mane of blonde hair now moving feverishly against her pussy. Rachel clenched her eyes shut as Quinn moved deeper inside of her, flattening her tongue against her opening and thrusting against her.  
   
Quinn was pulling Rachel over the edge, suddenly buried inside of her and claiming her yet again and Rachel was barely hanging onto her sanity, feeling the vibrations of Quinn moaning against her pussy. Quinn watched intently as Rachel thrashed above her, calling out her name and unraveling under her tongue. It was sending vibrations straight to her dick, and she couldn't stop herself from wanting more.  
   
Quinn wanted to see Rachel completely fall to pieces.  
   
Pulling her mouth away, Quinn let go of her thigh and reached up to flick her thumb across Rachel's pert nipple, watching as Rachel reached up to cover the hand over breast, while caressing Quinn's long hair.  
   
"Oh god! Quinn, I need you…I need  _more_..."  
   
Quinn closed her eyes at the desperate words falling from Rachel’s lips and pressed a soft kiss to her clit, still throbbing and completely protruding from its hood. Sliding her free hand slowly up Rachel's other thigh, Quinn turned her palm up and swiftly slid two fingers deep inside of Rachel.  
   
Rachel arched off of the bed at the feeling of the slender digits inside of her and she gripped the blonde locks tightly.  
   
"Fuck Quinn… _yes_!"  
   
Quinn moaned at the feeling of Rachel’s walls around her fingers. "So tight…fuck baby." Quinn husked, her voice rough with desire as she slid her fingers with ease, her thumb pressing against Rachel’s engorged clit, watching as her body undulated against the sheets.  
   
"Oh my god Quinn…yes…I - I…fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ …"  
   
Quinn watched as Rachel let go of her hair and reached up to fondle her own breast. Her other hand tightened over Quinn's, and she rocked her hips against Quinn’s fingers.  
   
"Rae you look so fucking gorgeous, fucking yourself against my fingers…so beautiful."  
   
Rachel cried out, throwing her head back against the pillow. "So good Q… _Quinn_  s…so fucking good…please, don't  _stop_ …"  
   
Quinn blew against the bud before taking it between her lips again, sucking and thrusting her fingers harder, the incoherent screams falling from Rachel's lips causing her to move her own hips against the bed, her dick begging for friction.  
   
" _Fuck_  Rachel. You're so perfect; open your eyes baby…" Quinn moaned, feeling like she'd tumble over the edge herself at the sight of the girl. Rachel was definitely a sexy sight, her hair stuck to her forehead, a sheen of sweat completely covering her as she moved against Quinn's fingers.  
   
Rachel was gasping for air, her lungs on fire along with the rest of her body. She opened her eyes at the desperate tone of Quinn's voice and leaned up. Locking eyes with Quinn as she fucked her, Rachel watched Quinn slide her hand to Rachel's thigh.  
   
"F…Fuck Quinn, oh god you…I need –  _fuck_! F…Feels…so  _good_ ," Quinn clenched her jaw at the sight of Rachel teetering on the edge, suddenly feeling like she'd explode at the mere image of Rachel coming apart.  
   
"Come on, Rae… _fuck_ …let me see you."  
   
Rachel cried out gripping the sheets, "Quinn p…please oh my g…god shit baby…please, please,  _please_ …"  
   
" _Now_ , baby…come for me now." Quinn growled, curving her fingers upwards to press against the soft place inside of Rachel’s pussy and sucking on her clit harshly at the same time.  
   
Rachel's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she arched off of the bed, her mouth open in a silent scream.  
   
Black exploded in Rachel’s vision as she began to shake in ecstasy. Quinn was forced to bring her arm down against Rachel’s waist to keep her still while she continued to suck her and thrust within her, prolonging the release that poured from her smoothly and was now coating Quinn's fingers.  
   
Finally Rachel's voice returned as she crashed back down against the bed, one long scream flowing from her mouth like a verse until her words faded into an incoherent chant.  
   
" _Quinn, Quinn, Quinn_ -"  
   
Quinn released Rachel’s clit with a gasp as suddenly her balls tightened at the sounds falling from Rachel's lips. Quinn slid up Rachel's body quickly; her fingers still buried inside of her, and caught Rachel in a searing kiss. Sobbing her release into Rachel’s mouth, Quinn suddenly fell apart and began shooting out thick ropes of cum inside of her pants. Quinn buried her hand in Rachel’s brown locks, kissing her deeply, before pulling away to moan against Rachel’s mouth. Clenching her eyes shut, Quinn’s entire body trembled as she continued to spill out.  
   
" _Fu-ck_! Rae…fuck baby…"  
   
Rachel was cupping Quinn's face, breathy whines escaping her as she continued to fall apart. Quinn was between Rachel’s legs, rutting against her as the aftershocks of her orgasm wore off and she finally pulled her fingers from Rachel’s heat. Quinn trailed them against her own lips, sucking Rachel's essence off before fusing their mouths together.  
   
Rachel gasped at the taste of herself on Quinn's tongue and wrapped her legs around her, pulling Quinn into her body completely. Breasts rubbed against one another and trembling fingers worked now, sliding down cheeks into hair as tongues pulled the last moans from each other’s mouths.  
   
Quinn pulled away and opened her eyes to stare down into Rachel's.  
   
Rachel looked up with heavy lidded eyes and touched her fingers to Quinn's lips, the action filling Quinn's heart with something. Rachel smiled lazily, her expression dazed.  
   
"H…Hi."  
   
Quinn smiled and leaned down to kiss Rachel one more time, her hand falling from Rachel’s hair to her neck finally to trace the diamonds of her collar.  
   
 _Mine_.  
   
"Hi."


	15. Hold On Tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Almost done guys! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE. Ryan Murphy and FOX do. 
> 
> BTW: Actually forgot what I named this chapter, so that set me back from posting. Um, but this is named from a line from the Bridgit Mendler song, Top Of The World.

Over the years, Quinn had convinced herself that she’d never find anyone worthy of something as intimate as sleeping in her bed. She had never felt comfortable being that vulnerable with anyone, even Charlotte.

It was that fact that made this moment, so important.

Because the second she opened her eyes, Quinn realized that she was in her bed with her arms wrapped tightly around Rachel…and the feeling of the warm body next to her made Quinn feel happy.

_Happy._

As a matter of fact, there was the faintest trace of a smile on Quinn’s face a she gazed over at Rachel. Rachel’s face was soft with sleep and tucked firmly into Quinn’s neck.

Quinn had never witnessed anything so beautiful.

They must have slept the entire day, both women exhausted from their shared passion. At the memories of how intimate she had become with Rachel, Quinn pressed the pads of her fingers to her lips, almost in disbelief at the way Rachel’s taste still lingered there.

Quinn couldn’t remember ever feeling as good as she had when Rachel was touching her, kissing her. It was one feeling to have Rachel falling apart under Quinn’s body during play, but what they had experienced together hours before, was unlike _anything_ Quinn had ever had before.

Quinn made a vow to be better for Rachel, and the intimacy that they shared only validated that promise. With Rachel being the woman she always yearned for, in every sense of the word, Quinn was willing to be the Dominant that Rachel needed.

Licking her lips, Quinn caressed Rachel’s cheek.

It stirred her, and soon enough Quinn was staring down into deep brown eyes.

Rachel’s eyes were heavy with sleep, but the moment they met Quinn’s her lips pulled up into a smile. Quinn grinned down at her, unable to stop herself at the deliriously happy look that took over Rachel’s face.

All there seemed to be was an empty room filled with nothing else that mattered but _them_. Rachel was swept up in the depth of Quinn’s stare, their bodies practically molded together. Any other time she would have felt nervous, embarrassed even, but today Rachel felt as if she belonged there.

When Rachel was back in her bedroom later that night she’d probably have a breakdown wondering what all of it _actually_ meant. The kiss they shared, the passion they had embarked on that was so very different from what they were used to, Rachel would wonder what it implied.

However, at this particular moment it didn’t matter to Rachel. She had her collar, she was back in Quinn’s arms, and that’s all she wanted.

Rachel only wanted to _belong_ to Quinn again.

Blinking up at Quinn, Rachel bit her lip…the words stuck in her throat. She almost didn’t want to speak and ruin the moment. Quinn raised an eyebrow and rubbed her thumb against Rachel’s cheek.

“Rachel-“

The words died beneath Quinn’s tongue as Rachel leaned up and captured her lips in a kiss. Rachel fisted her hands in the messy blonde locks, tongue slipping past Quinn’s lips with ease. Quinn moved against Rachel, surprised, yet cupping Rachel’s cheek and moaning at the feeling of Rachel’s tongue sliding against her… _everything_. Rachel’s leg slipped between Quinn’s, and they somehow became closer.

The feeling of their breasts pressed against one another, and more specifically Rachel’s body rolling against Quinn’s as the kiss became more feverish, caused Quinn’s body to vibrate with arousal. Rachel’s presence in her bed was affecting her more than she had prepared for.

Sucking Rachel’s bottom lip into her mouth before releasing it, Quinn finally pulled away to breathe. Resting her forehead against Rachel’s, she laughed breathlessly.

“That’s _one_ way to say good morning.”

Rachel blushed, licking her lips with a smile. She glanced at the digital clock telling her it was _well_ past morning. Quinn followed Rachel’s line of vision and raised her eyebrows. “Oh _my_. Good night, I guess?”

Rachel laughed, sliding her hand from Quinn’s hair to rest against her neck. “Yeah…we slept a while.”

Quinn looked around the room and noticed a tray sitting in the lounge area. “It looks as if we’ve managed to sleep through dinner, as well.”

Rachel turned around, stomach suddenly rumbling at the thought of dinner. They both glanced down before looking up and laughing. Rachel marveled at the way the light reached Quinn’s eyes as she laughed.

_She_ _’_ _s so beautiful when she smiles this way._

Quinn’s laughter died down and she smiled at Rachel before touching her stomach.

“I think we need to feed you.”

Rachel smiled, ignoring the shiver that passed through her at Quinn’s touch. “I think so.”

They stared at each other, before Quinn looked around at the room. “You know, I really don’t want to leave this bed.”

Rachel felt her heart skip a beat at the words and she smiled. “Neither do I.”

Quinn searched Rachel’s eyes, her finger trembling against Rachel’s abdomen as she caressed the skin around Rachel’s belly button. “So _don_ _’_ _t._ _”_  Quinn stared at her with hopeful eyes. “Have cold dinner with me and stay here.”

Rachel assumed that Quinn only asked her to stay in the room the night before to help comfort her. Now, she was asking Rachel to stay again. Quinn wanted Rachel there. Only this time, she wanted Rachel in bed with _her_.

Rachel opened her mouth, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Q…Quinn…I-“

“Don’t think about it. I’m just asking you to sleep here tonight, with me.”

Rachel stared at Quinn, unable to speak before her face broke out into a smile. “I just…I assumed I would be going back to my room, I didn’t think you’d want me to stay, Quinn.”

Quinn tucked a strand of hair behind Rachel’s ear. “Of course I want you to stay.”

Pressing a quick kiss to her lips, Quinn grinned. “Now, let’s eat.”

* * *

Tuesday morning came and when it roused Rachel from her slumber, she reached over to find the place next to her empty, and sadly realized that Quinn would probably be off to work.

It was a reality that made Rachel feel empty inside.

She would have much rather stayed under the covers pressed against Quinn's body for another 24 hours, but Rachel knew there were other responsibilities Quinn needed to tend to.

However, Rachel realized that she did have something to look forward to as she padded down the stairs, yawning. According to Quinn, this was supposed to be the beginning of change. Things were supposed to get better between she and Quinn, in the emotional and physical sense.

There was no denying the excitement that filled Rachel at the thought and by the time she reached the doorway of the kitchen, there was a smile on her face. However when she glanced into the kitchen, the sight caused Rachel to stop dead in her tracks.

"Quinn?"

Quinn looked up from her newspaper, attempting to smile around the apple poised between her teeth. Sliding from the bar stool she had been sitting on, Quinn walked up to Rachel, now clutching the apple in her hand.

"Good morning Rachel."

Rachel stared up at Quinn confusedly, scratching her head. "What are you still doing here?"

Quinn tilted her head to the side, raising her eyebrows amusedly. "That's not a very nice way to tell me good morning." She laughed, and Rachel shook her head, blushing.

"I'm sorry Quinn," Rachel leaned up and pressed a kiss against Quinn’s cheek, "Good morning...I just wasn't expecting to see you here."

Quinn raised her eyebrows; "I told you I was going to have breakfast with you every morning."

Rachel licked her lips, suddenly feeling shy.

"Oh...I…I didn't know that you meant, _today_...I thought..."

Quinn chuckled, cupping Rachel's face. "Rachel, _yes_ , today. I told you things were going to change, and that starts immediately."

It wasn't that she didn't believe Quinn the night before. Rachel had just become so caught up in getting her collar back and so lost in what Quinn's mouth tasted like and what Quinn’s body felt like under her hands, that she hadn't given much thought to the fact that the changes would be effective immediately.

Quinn smiled and leaned forward to kiss Rachel softly. "Have breakfast with me?"

Rachel shivered, lost in Quinn's touch, her eyes still closed from the brief feeling of Quinn's lips on hers. Rachel opened her eyes and cleared her throat.

"O…Of _course_ Quinn."

Quinn grinned, taking a step back and crunching on the apple she had been holding.

"Lovely. Let’s discuss your schedule for the day."

Quinn sat down at the counter, and Rachel followed her. Reaching up to play with the 'Q' on her necklace, Rachel took her own apple from the plate Quinn slid towards her.

It was interesting to see how the dynamic had shifted so quickly. Everything felt more comfortable, and Rachel didn't think she'd ever see Quinn become so domestic with her in such a short time.

Quinn leaned her head on her hand and smiled. "How are you?"

Rachel raised her eyebrows, chewing on her apple. "I'm...good Quinn. The question is...how are you? This has to be different from how you're used to behaving around your submissives."

Quinn felt her stomach flip. Despite how foreign this type of relationship was, it still felt comfortable for her. Shrugging, Quinn answered, "I’m great…I honestly feel like I should have been giving you this when we first began our relationship."

Rachel studied Quinn's eyes. " _Really_?"

"Yes. This is more than an arrangement, Rachel. We're connected both emotionally and intimately. That is the very reason you deserve to be respected and I’m going to do that properly. I plan on giving you exactly what you need...and maybe learning a few things about myself along the way."

Quinn took a sip of her coffee and Rachel turned to her own apple, smiling into the bite she took. "You think I'm going to have something to teach you?"

Quinn raised her eyebrow, "I don't know. You've already given me the chance to be a better Dominant. Who knows what to expect when it comes to you, Rae."

Rachel scoffed. "Oh _no_ , it's most definitely the other way around."

Quinn laughed, both of her eyebrows rising. "Me?” She gasped, before shaking her head. “Nah…I'm pretty predictable."

Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah right." She glanced up towards the clock above the stove. "Quinn, what time do you have to be at work?"

Quinn shrugged again, "Whenever I feel like showing up."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "No, Quinn, I don't want to make you late."

Quinn reached out and touched Rachel’s hand. "You aren't going to make me late and even if you did, who cares? I'm the boss. I can be late if I want to." She tilted her chin up indignantly, folding her arms across her chest like a little kid and Rachel couldn't suppress her laugh at the sight.

_God she is adorable._

"You know Quinn, you are a stubborn woman." Rachel said softly.

Quinn blushed. "I know. But you _have_ to be stubborn in order to handle something as large as my family's company. I don't necessarily like it, but I appreciate its perks."

Rachel didn't see Quinn as a stubborn CEO, she only saw Quinn; the woman who put forth so much effort everyday in managing her life, purely because she was afraid of what could happen if it spiraled out of control. When Rachel looked at Quinn, she saw a woman who enjoyed the company of others, and even yearned for a companion to love…but unfortunately did not know how to trust people.

"Rachel," Quinn began, and Rachel brushed her thoughts away, turning her attention towards Quinn.

Quinn had put a lot of thought into the steps she would need to take to ensure balance during Rachel's time in her home and in her life. Quinn understood that Rachel didn't necessarily want to be _controlled_ ; Rachel wanted Quinn to help apply structure to her life.

Because of the deep and unique acceptance Rachel had for her submissive nature, she yearned for attention that Quinn had failed to provide before.

Quinn planned to rectify that.

"I mentioned last night that I made a call and set up an appointment with an agent for you today...is that still alright?"

Rachel's heart drummed with excitement at the thought of working again. "Of course it's alright!" She exclaimed with a grin before clearing her throat, “ _Sorry_ I’m just…really, really excited about this Quinn.”

Quinn shook her head, laughing at Rachel's excitement. "Rachel don’t apologize for being excited about working again. It’s _wonderful_ news.” Quinn said softly. “She’ll be stopping by sometime around nine, okay?"

Rachel smiled, "Okay."

Quinn placed her hand over Rachel's.

"Rachel, I want you to understand that I want what's best for you and your career, okay? That means that this is all you. I may have hired your agent, but _you_ call the shots. Every decision you make with your agent is your business, _not_ mine. Performance is your life and I don’t ever want to intrude on that. I’d just like to know when you have performances so I can cheer you on.” Quinn finished chuckling. Rachel bit her lip, her heart practically vibrating with gratitude at Quinn’s words. “I hope the meeting goes well and that you’ll be satisfied with her. I really think she knows the right ways to showcase you and all of your wonderful talent."

Rubbing her thumb over the space of Rachel’s palm, Quinn smiled, before looking at Rachel deeply.

"Rae, I want you know that I believe in you…and I can't wait to watch you become a star."

Rachel felt as if Quinn’s gaze was so deep, it was searching her soul, surrounding her. Leaning forward, Rachel kissed Quinn softly, her heart fluttering at how wonderful Quinn was. "Thank you Quinn."

Quinn cleared her throat, ignoring the way her body became hot and desperate at the feeling of Rachel’s lips. "You’re welcome Rachel.” Quinn licked her lips and continued. “I assume you guys will discuss some sort of plan for your auditions. My guess is, she'll want to get you work right away."

_I hope so._

"Now I was thinking that I’d like to have breakfast with you every morning…and maybe see you at some point during the day everyday…but if you get work and it’s during those times then you don’t have to worry about that-“ Rachel felt red creep up her neck and cut Quinn off.

“Wait, you mean...you want me to visit you at work?"

Quinn swallowed nervously. "If it’s alright with you…yes. Maybe for lunch? Or just in general...if you aren't busy. I know you'll need your own means for transportation, so I've arranged for you to have a car chauffeur you where you need to go…”

Her facial expression taking on a thoughtful one, Rachel took a bite from her apple, processing the information Quinn was giving her.

Quinn stared deep into Rachel's eyes. "If you aren’t comfortable with that, I understand…it’s just – I…I don't like the thought of you being here alone all day. I want you to work on your auditions, and enjoy the city. Also..."

Quinn reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear.

"I can't _stand_ the thought of being away from you all day." Quinn husked.

Rachel shivered at her touch and nodded. "I would love to see you during the day Quinn."

Quinn’s face broke out into a wide smile and Rachel giggled. "Good! Now…there's something I want to show you."

Quinn stood up from the bar, and extended her hand.

Once Rachel took her hand, Quinn led them up the stairs to the second floor, stopping at the set of double doors in the center.

"Last week you were going to the city to practice with Brittany to hide from me," Quinn explained.

Rachel shook her head. "I wasn't-"

Quinn pressed her finger to Rachel’s lips. "Let me finish, Rae.” Quinn spoke softly. Rachel nodded; unable to really protest when Quinn used that tone on her. Her voice was just so beautiful and soft, much like the rest of her. Rachel could never resist.

Quinn continued. “Although it was all a big misunderstanding and everything is settled now, the fact still remains that you had to go into the city to practice your craft. _Yes_ you were hiding it from me, but also there isn’t a place here where you could have practiced.” Rachel stared at Quinn confusedly, unsure where their conversation was really going.

“After I made the appointment for your agent, I realized that with all the work you would be getting to assuage your dream, you'd need somewhere to practice and maybe to just _lose_ _yourself_."

Rachel stared at Quinn in confusion. "Quinn what are you talking about?"

Quinn turned the handles on the doors and pushed them open, taking Rachel's breath away.

This room was every performer's _dream_.

High ceilings, mahogany floors, a wall of mirrors and a gold grand piano tucked in the corner of the room.

Rachel walked in, her mouth agape and stared up at the crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Her eyes glazed over with amazement. "Oh my god! This is... _beautiful_ Quinn."

Quinn leaned in the doorway, her arms folded and a smile on her. "It's yours Rachel."

Rachel was right in the middle of spinning in a circle when she halted, staring at Quinn with wide eyes. "It's... _mine_?" She exclaimed.

"It's yours. Music is a large part of who you are Rachel...and it would be cruel of me to keep you holed up in this big house with no place for you to express that side of yourself. I want to do whatever it takes to make you feel more comfortable here...and ultimately help you achieve your dreams."

Rachel crashed into Quinn's body, her arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

Quinn tensed at first, shocked at the tight embrace Rachel had her in. She didn't know Rachel would be so overwhelmed by the gesture. Quinn just wanted to do something nice for her.

Quinn just wanted to show Rachel that she cared.

Relaxing, Quinn rested her hands on Rachel's waist, leaning into her touch and resting her head on top of Rachel's.

"This is the nicest thing _anyone_ has ever done for me..."

Rachel mumbled the words into Quinn's neck and they filled her up with joy. Before Quinn could get a good look at Rachel, their lips were suddenly pressed together heatedly. Rachel’s hands were buried in Quinn's hair as she set about re-acquainting her tongue with Quinn’s.

Quinn tilted Rachel's head back. Sucking Rachel’s tongue into her mouth, Quinn relished in the way her own mouth vibrated from the whine that emptied Rachel’s throat before she finally pulled away.

Smiling at Rachel, Quinn sighed, "I care about you Rachel and I want to make your experiences here better, aside from what we do in our lifestyle."

Rachel shook her head. "I've never met _anyone_ as wonderful as you, Quinn."

Quinn smirked. "Of course you haven’t. I’m one of a kind, love.” Rachel chuckled and looked back at the room Quinn had added to her home just for her.

 _Just for me_.

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat, before looking at Quinn deeply and saying, “You are. You’re _really_ one of a kind.”

Staring into Rachel’s eyes, Quinn felt like she was drowning. All of Rachel’s emotions truly were there…and once you got caught up looking into those beautiful brown orbs, life seemed as if it should have only revolved around Rachel, her beauty, and the waves of emotion that seemed to radiate off of her.

 _She stares at me as if she can see the future in my eyes,_ Quinn thought. Rachel licked her lips and Quinn resisted the urge to kiss her again.

“You know Quinn…you spoil me.” Rachel joked after a minute, breaking the intense gaze they been locked in.

“What can I say, I have the tendency to spoil people I think are special."

Rachel grinned, stepped away from their embrace with skeptical eyes, "Oh _really_? And just how many _“_ _special_ _”_ people have you spoiled?" Rachel said with her arms folded across her chest.

Quinn, unable to resist her previous desires thanks to the cute little stance Rachel was in, pressed a soft kiss to her lips before whispering, " _Only one_."

Rachel felt the butterflies in her stomach begin raging out of control. Quinn's words seemed so foreign on the lips of a woman who was trying to stay far away from emotions just days before.

Pressing her fingertips against her sparkling collar, Rachel felt the diamonds against her skin. Lowering her eyes to the floor under Quinn's gaze, Rachel glancing at the watch on her wrist. "Quinn you really should go, you're going to be late."

Quinn held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay...I'm going. After your meeting, I'd like to start those lunch dates today."

_Dates._

Rachel grinned, nodding and Quinn smiled softly. "I've also taken half the day off, so after lunch...we're going to spend some well needed time with one another, okay?"

This was much more domestic than Rachel expected. Quinn was changing her entire way of living to accommodate Rachel. It made her wonder if Quinn really wanted to do this, or if she was only doing it to make Rachel happy. Rachel only wanted Quinn to be happy.

Rachel caressed Quinn’s face softly before rising up on the tips of her toes to press a kiss against her cheekbone. "If it makes you happy, Quinn."

The two women stared at one another and Quinn smiled; her heart beating wildly at the words.

"It does," Quinn, said softly, "It _does_ make me happy." 

* * *

 

"Quinn, where are we going?" Rachel inquired, _again_.

Quinn laughed. Rachel had been asking the same question since they left lunch together and she still wasn’t going to get an answer. Rachel exuded anticipation, with her knees knocking together and her eyes darting back and forth out of the window anxiously.

Quinn reached over and placed her hand on her knee.

"Calm _down_ , Rae. We'll be there soon enough." Rachel tore her eyes from the sight of the passing buildings, and smiled sheepishly at Quinn.

"I'm sorry...I've just never done well with surprises."

Quinn squeezed her knee with a smile. "You know, you never told me how your meeting went with your agent."

Rachel's eyes lit up with excitement. "Lisa? She's _amazing_...where did you find her?"

Quinn glanced out of the window, taking in the people who were walking and clutching their coats in the sudden November winds. The weather had been over the place this fall, but now it had become chilly, and Quinn’s flowers would need replacing.

"Honestly?" Quinn turned to Rachel with a smirk, "Lisa is Charlotte's sub."

Rachel's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. "She's, she's...?"

Quinn grinned, holding back laughter at Rachel's stunned words. "Yes. She's a sub, it's one of the reasons I thought she'd benefit you as an agent. If you feel uncomfortable with a job because of something going on with us...or anything of that sort, she'll understand." Quinn stared deeply into Rachel's eyes.

"But I would never initiate anything that would jeopardize any work you have, okay?"

Rachel nodded with a smile, blushing at the thoughts of what might put any of her work in jeopardy.

She couldn't stop herself from erupting in shivers at the thought of Quinn, touching her that way. Fingering her collar, Rachel licked her lips.

"I also know for a fact she's really good at her job and a really good friend if you ever need to talk."

Rachel stared at Quinn, "I thought I could talk to you?"

Quinn smiled. "Of course you can. You can always talk to me...but I figured you'd enjoy having a friend who understood some of things you were going through."

Rachel nodded, lowering her eyes to the leather seat underneath her.

"Rachel."

Rachel looked up and Quinn smiled, "Do you want to talk about what you and Lisa discussed?"

Rachel grinned. "I gave her my head shot, and I told her about all of my previous experiences in productions for school, and she told me about all the good feedback she had apparently gotten from my professors. She says she already has auditions lined up for me next week!"

Quinn leaned forward, and pressed her hand against Rachel’s cheek. "That's amazing, Rae."

Rachel closed her eyes, leaning into Quinn's touch. " _You're_ amazing."

Quinn chuckled, as the car pulled to a stop. "We're finally here love," Quinn said suddenly as she grabbed Rachel's hand, and when the door opened Rachel stepped out into the cold air after Quinn.

" _Whoa_..."

"Welcome to Fifth Avenue, otherwise known as part of the famous fashion district."

Rachel blinked against the quick winds whipping against her face. "Holy _shit_."

Quinn laughed, "How very eloquent of you."

Rachel pulled her coat tighter around her torso, flexed her fingers in her gloves, and stared in awe at all the high-end stores lining her field of vision.

 _Gucci_ , _Chanel_ , _Versace_...those were signs she did not see often. There was no way Rachel Berry from Lima, Ohio had any of these brands in her closet.

Rachel turned around in awe, shaking her head frantically. "Quinn...I can't-"

" _Yes_...you can.” Quinn smiled and gazed over Rachel’s body. “You’re a beautiful woman who deserves to have beautiful things, Rachel."

Quinn reached into her coat and pulled something out, before extending her hand to Rachel.

The wind began to blow harder, whipping against Rachel’s face and making her eyes water as she stared down at what was in Quinn's hand.

It was a card, a _black_ one to be exact.

_American Express._

Rachel stared at Quinn in disbelief. _This_ was not something starving artists had access to only a daily basis. Rachel was pretty sure that in order to even receive one of these cards you had to be invited by American Express, and that was after you owned a platinum card, which Rachel clearly did not have.

These were finer things. Things that Quinn had worked for that she was extending to Rachel.

"Whatever you want," Quinn said, her eyes filled with something unidentifiable. Rachel's lips flapped together as she tried to form something coherent to say.

Quinn shook her head, placing the credit card in Rachel’s palm.

"Stop it. Despite the fact you’re my submissive, I am aware that you're a grown woman Rachel; you need to be allowed to spend your own money."

Rachel laughed. "But it isn't _my_ money. I’ve never owned a credit card in my life, Quinn. My money can only afford animal sweaters, not _Versace_."

Quinn grinned, "It is your money. Look at the name on the card, Rachel."

Rachel turned the card over in her hand, staring at the silver embossed print.

_Rachel Berry._

"There is no limit, as well as some other high end perks, and the bill will come to me."

"Quinn I _can't_ -"

Quinn cupped Rachel's face and captured her lips in a searing kiss, licking at her tongue determinedly and relishing in the way Rachel's body sank into her own.

_Well that_ _’_ _s one way to convince me._

Nipping at her bottom lip, Quinn smiled in satisfaction as Rachel whimpered. Finally pulling away, Quinn sighed.

"Please stop protesting and let me do this for you, okay? I just want you to have nice things. Actually, I want you to have the very _best_ of everything…” Quinn said as an afterthought, before continuing. “But more than anything I want you to have the freedom to get these things for yourself."

Rachel bit her swollen lip, still staring hungrily at Quinn. She still felt odd about being told to spend Quinn's money, especially with a credit card that had no limit and was _only_ issued to very wealthy people, but having the life kissed out of her did soften her feelings. However, her body was now buzzing with arousal. Nevertheless, Rachel ignored the way her skin seemed to tingle all over and shook her head incredulously.

" _Okay_. Okay, Quinn."

Quinn smiled. "Okay."

Rachel stuffed the card in her pocket, noting that it was slightly heavier than the plastic ATM card she owned, and grabbed Quinn's hand, pulling her up the sidewalk towards the expensive stores.

Not knowing where to begin, Rachel just pulled Quinn into the first store she saw.

"Are you a _Chanel_ kind of woman, Rachel?"

Watching curiously as a doorman opened the door for them Rachel stopped and laughed nervously. "I don't know _what_ kind of woman I am."

Quinn stuffed her hands in the pocket of her coat and laughed at the look on Rachel’s face.

"Welcome ladies," the man said in a deep voice with a smile. Rachel nodded to him, tightening her hold on Quinn's hand as she entered the store.

It was _beautiful_. There were clothes, purses, and shoes set up everywhere. They were the kinds of clothes Rachel had only ever seen in magazines, clothes for _wealthy_ people. This was fashion for people of purpose. What purpose did she have that granted her the right to wear these expensive outfits? Before she could get lost in her thoughts about how poor she was compared to Quinn, a high-pitched voice caught their attention.

"Quinn Fabray! What a pleasure to see you!"

Rachel turned around from gazing at the clothes just in time to see a short man waltzing up to them.

 _Waltzing_.

He had on the most _peculiar_ outfit; black leather pants and a canary yellow blazer. His hair was perfectly sculpted, and he had a soft face.

He oozed style...and he seemed _so_ familiar.

Quinn smiled softly, amused as she let go of Rachel's hand to kiss the sides of the man's face.

"Mr. Hummel...how very unsurprising to see you here."

Mr. Hummel scoffed, "Oh _lose_ the cordial CEO act honey, we’re out and about. Everyone knows Kurt Hummel practically lives on 5th Avenue."

Rachel scooted into Quinn and stared curiously at Kurt.

 _Kurt Hummel_.

"Kurt?" Rachel asked softly and the man finally smiled at her.

"Why hello there.” He glanced at Quinn, “Who is this beauty on your arm Quinn?"

Rachel grinned, "Kurt!"

He stared at her with raised eyebrows, "She's an excited little thing."

Quinn stared at Rachel confusedly, before glancing back at Kurt.

"Kurt it's _me_! It's Rachel Berry," Rachel stepped forward to grab his hands and he tilted his head in confusion, laughing.

"No…" He trailed off, staring at Rachel, before glancing back to Quinn for an introduction.

Quinn smiled in confusion, "Kurt, this is Rachel Berry."

Kurt’s eyes widened and he gasped, clutching his heart. " _Holy mother of Barbra_!"

He flung himself against Rachel, and she laughed, squeezing her former best friend as if her life depended on it.

They pulled apart and Kurt stared at Rachel in wonder. " _Look_ at you! Where have you been?"

"I could say the same for you Mr. "Let's stay in touch".” She joked, “How long have you been in New York?"

Kurt blushed, having the decency to look a little ashamed. "I’m sorry love, I should've called. I knew you and Puck were here, but a couple of years passed after graduation and I got an internship at Vogue. After that, things got hectic. Now..."

"Now you _live_ on 5th Avenue.” Rachel said with a laugh. “I always knew you'd do something with that incredible fashion sense."

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "You two went to high school with one another?"

They both grinned at her. Rachel nodded. "We were in Glee club together, although we _didn't_ get along very well at first-"

Kurt scoffed, "She got every solo and dressed _atrociously_...so naturally I was caught between being jealous of her talent and wanting to burn her closet down with her inside of it."

Rachel slapped Kurt’s arm and laughed. "Eventually we stopped fighting for the spotlight long enough to realize how much of a dynamic duo we were, but we lost touch after graduation," She turned to Kurt with sad eyes, "I _really_ missed you."

Kurt smiled softly, "I missed you too Rachel. Now, let me get a good look at you!"

He surveyed her form, twirling her in a circle and smiling appreciatively.

"Hmm, _well_! Someone left her animal sweaters in Lima." He raised his eyebrows and Rachel laughed.

"Some of us _needed_ a change...I can't say the same for you."

Kurt scoffed at her, stepping back to place one hand on his hips as he reached up to run his fingers through his styled hair.

" _Darling,_ I was already made for the cover of a magazine, even in Lima."

Quinn licked her lips at the sight of the two. She wondered how Charlotte left this little piece of information out of Rachel's report.

Rachel looked up at Quinn, and they smiled at one another. Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I’ve got to say, I never saw this coming in high school; Rachel Berry on the arm of one of the richest _women_ in the world."

Rachel blushed and Quinn grinned, before turning her attention to Kurt.

"I guess this would be a good time to tell you that I was _actually_ planning on contacting you to be Rachel's stylist...or personal shopper, if you will."

Kurt placed his hand on his forehead. "Be still my heart, this absolutely _trumps_ being the first male to play Maria in West Side Story as my lifelong dream…It’s fate I tell you, because Chanel wasn't _originally_ in my plan today."

Rachel's eyes widened, "Quinn..."

Quinn turned. "I knew you would need some help with this Rachel, and I can only do so much. Kurt styles me, and I guess you already know how great his fashion sense is-"

Kurt interrupted, "No time for an explanation, Rachel. We have some shopping to do...Quinn you don't have to worry about a thing, however I am surprised to see you actually taking _part_ in the shopping for once."

Rachel stared at the two of them, her eyes wide with disbelief at the turn of events.

How _small_ was the world?

Kurt Hummel, her high school best friend, just happened to be Quinn Fabray's stylist.

He pulled Rachel along and she glanced behind her to see Quinn smiling.

"This is a particularly _special_ situation." She said, staring deeply at Rachel. Rachel bit her bottom lip at the way Quinn was gazing at her.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You definitely don't have to tell me how special of a case Rachel is. She's been a fashion _don't_ for years."

"Hey!"

* * *

"We've been trying on dresses for _hours_ Kurt, I'm exhausted."

Quinn glanced around at all the shopping bags surrounding them. After hours of shopping in various stores, Quinn mentioned some formal events she had coming up. Somehow the second he heard that, Kurt managed to pull some dresses from various designers on the spot and arranged a fitting.

So now here they were; Kurt studying the dresses as if they were science, and Quinn parked in the chair with her legs crossed as she patiently waited on Rachel to leave the dressing room for the umpteenth time that day.

"You're exhausted? I just probably replaced your entire wardrobe in a day...that's _talent_ , my dear. Not to mention the absolutely _impossible_ favor I had to pull to allow this fitting to go down at the last minute."

Rachel scoffed frustratedly behind the curtain.

"No one _asked_ you to do this! I didn't think you'd start styling me today..."

"The faster we start, the better...now are you almost done in there? Oscar de la Renta is not hard to zip up; at least it shouldn't be for your tiny little figure."

Rachel gasped, "Kurt this dress is _fifty_ _thousand_ _dollars_!"

Quinn snorted, watching as Kurt rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Rachel. You've been saying that all day. You need to understand something. You're rolling with _Quinn_ _Fabray_ , a woman who is very much respected and admired. When the press catches you guys out and about, they aren't going to want to see you in some cheap outfit you got on sale at a thrift store…or god forbid some prom dress you got on sale from _Macy's_. You have to be _fabulous_."

Quinn leaned forward. "Is there anything white on that rack, Kurt?"

Kurt turned to Quinn with a scowl, "Her whole _wardrobe_ can't be white, Quinn...and since when do you have an opinion about style?"

Quinn grinned, "Since you started styling Rachel...now, is there anything white on that rack?"

Ignoring her question, Kurt placed a hand on his hip, his lips quirked upwards in a smirk. "How _interesting_. I've never seen you like this Quinn."

Quinn shrugged, "She looks good in white."

"Should I be calling Vera for wedding dresses then?"

A crash was heard behind the curtain and Quinn raised her eyebrow. "You alright, Rae?"

"I-I'm fine..."

Kurt stepped forward. "What's going on between you two? I'm getting a different vibe from you than usual when it comes to your _conquests_."

Quinn sighed. "Has anyone ever told you how incredibly _nosy_ you are?"

Kurt tilted his chin upwards. "Perhaps once or _twice_ ," He noted.

Rolling her eyes, Quinn stared him pointedly. "You should really work on that, you know. You gossip more than US Weekly.” Kurt appeared offended briefly, and Quinn took his shocked silence as a chance to continue. “But for your information _Perez_ , Rachel is more than a conquest, and that is the end of the discussion. Now pull something white from that rack, before I call Rachel Zoe."

Kurt gasped. "You'd never betray me in such ways!"

Quinn smirked. "Try me, who do you think she comes to for jewelry?"

Kurt spun around and stalked towards his rack, murmuring, " _Everyone_ comes to you for jewelry."

With him distracted, Quinn rose from her seat and slipped between the curtains staring at Rachel.

Dressed in a soft blue gown, and sitting on a stool was Rachel. She was beautiful, even with her wild hair, which was clearly mussed up from sliding shirts and dresses over her head all day. Quinn smiled at Rachel’s adorable appearance at first, before realizing that Rachel was staring down at her own hands dejectedly.

"Does…Kurt style _all_ of your subs?"

Quinn sighed, hoping that Rachel wasn't hurt by what she heard outside of the curtain.

"Are you upset with me?"

Rachel looked up quickly, "No. I just want to know, if this is something you do with every woman…"

Quinn stepped forward, shaking her head. "I do pick clothes for my subs when I have them accompany me somewhere. But that doesn't happen often, seeing as I only keep sexual relationships with most of them."

Rachel tilted her head to the side, "So I'm... _different_?"

Quinn grinned. "I meant what I said, Rachel. You're special. Kurt is only acting this way, because he’s surprised. He’s never seen me this involved with shopping before. Not even when it comes to my own wardrobe.”

Rachel's heart fluttered. "But you've only been sitting there."

Quinn smiled. "Trust me, that's more involved than I usually am."

Rachel blushed. "I like you being involved, Quinn. I love hearing your opinion on what you think I look good in.”

Quinn swept her eyes over Rachel’s body. "I think you look beautiful in everything."

Suddenly hot at the feeling of Quinn’s eyes on her, especially since they had been all day, Rachel slid from the stool. Quinn noticed the way dark hunger swept through Rachel’s lowered eyes. "Everything?"

Quinn swallowed at the way Rachel’s voice softened innocently. She husked out, " _Yes_."

Rachel licked her lips, reaching up to slide the straps from her shoulders, the dress slipping down to reveal the white lace bra pushing her breasts upwards.

"Do you think I look good in this?"

Quinn's body responded immediately, her dick twitching at the sight of her breasts underneath the lace. Quinn reached forward, pressing her palm against the plump flesh, her eyes darkening. "You _always_ look beautiful in white."

Rachel leaned into Quinn’s touch, the dress slipping lower. Quinn stepped closer, pressing her other hand against Rachel’s waist.

Rachel reached behind her back and undid her clasp, her bra falling forward. At the sight of the loose material, Quinn's fingers slipped underneath and cupped her breast.

Rachel's eyes fluttered closed at the feeling, her nipples hardening under Quinn's touch.

Quinn leaned down at the way Rachel’s body weakened, both of her hands firmly kneading Rachel's breasts.

"You’re _gorgeous_ , Rachel."

Rachel keened, her body responding to the touch, as Quinn leaned forward and caught her lips in a kiss. She flicked her thumbs over Rachel’s nipples and Rachel moaned, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck.

_I'll never get enough of her mouth._

"Hey! No fornicating in the Oscar de la Renta!" Kurt screeched.

Rachel squeaked into Quinn’s mouth, attempting to disengage from their embrace, but Quinn just pulled her closer, reaching up to grip the back of her neck as she pressed her back against the wall, her tongue firm and wet inside of Rachel’s mouth. Quinn moved her lips over Rachel’s determinedly, and Rachel couldn’t stop the way she moaned when Quinn sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, before releasing it. Rachel gasped for air, her head spinning and her nipples hard.

Quinn pressed her forehead against Rachel’s, her eyes now a deep shade of gold. "Did you find anything white, Hummel?"

He sighed loudly; "I've got a stunning white Marchesa gown with her name on it. Just _please_...no sexing until after the designer gowns are safely returned."

Rachel laughed and Quinn leaned forward. "We'll see about that," She murmured.

Quinn pressed one more bruising kiss to Rachel's lips and reaching up to flick her fingers over the pendant of Rachel’s collar. Rachel smiled as Quinn released her and exited the dressing room.

Her knees practically trembling, Rachel leaned against the wall and attempted to gather the strength to try on her next gown.

Really how could she go at this point without the feeling of Quinn’s mouth on hers?

_She has ruined me._

* * *

Quinn and Rachel left Kurt behind around dinnertime.

Honestly, Rachel was exhausted, but she was happy to see Kurt and excited that they would get to spend more time with one another beyond their shopping experience.

The entire day had been a flurry of designer clothes and primping and had left Rachel feeling like a Barbie doll. But in Rachel’s opinion, every outfit was worth the trouble for the chance to see Quinn smile in approval.

Their car pulled up to Del Posto, a five-star restaurant on 10th Avenue. Quinn wanted to take Rachel out to dinner so that they could experience something different, and ultimately celebrate the progress they had made with one another in the last couple of days. Because of this, Rachel had decided to wear one of Kurt's many Oscar de la Renta dresses tonight; this particular one pastel pink. Quinn was satisfied with it, because it was the closest to white any of the cocktail dresses had been.

Besides, Quinn held onto the knowledge that what was _underneath_ the dress was white.

The images made her twitch with sudden desire as they entered the restaurant.

"Rachel, that's a beautiful dress."

Rachel smiled, "Thank you, but that's the fifth time you've told me that, Quinn."

Quinn reached up to trail her fingers over the silk neckline. "I'm sorry...I just can't help but notice how gorgeous you look."

Rachel grinned. "Kurt does have really good taste, huh?"

Quinn licked her lips, "He definitely knows what looks good on you.”

Quinn leaned forward, her lips placed at the edge of Rachel's ear. "But I know how much better it would _off_ of you." Rachel shivered, still feeling lightheaded from the incident in the dressing room.

Rachel turned to Quinn and leaned into her embrace, "Maybe if I'm good...we can find out?"

Quinn squeezed Rachel’s hip, reaching forward to trace her nose. "If you're a good girl...maybe."

Rachel bit her lip; the thought of being able to finish what she started earlier causing her to tremble with anticipation.

Quinn smirked at Rachel and turned to glance around at the restaurant. She had made reservations that morning, having a strong urge to begin wining and dining Rachel the way she should have been doing.

While searching for the host in order to make sure their table was ready, Quinn scanned her eyes over the people were waiting to be seated.

It was there that Quinn saw a pair of familiar blue eyes.

They were the same blue eyes that were once genuine with friendship but only turned black with betrayal. They were also the same eyes that once directed both guilt and shame towards Quinn.

Quinn gazed into those eyes, her body unmoving, as the woman recognized her immediately and began to approach her.

"Quinn Fabray." She said softly, as if Quinn’s name meant so much to her.

The sound of her voice caused Quinn to tense up at Rachel's side, and Rachel looked over to see a woman smiling up at Quinn with short black hair.

Quinn's hand slid to Rachel’s back, resting there, and Rachel stood a little straighter, a feeling of awareness washing over. It was as if the atmosphere had suddenly become a little tenser.

Quinn smiled. "Christina Thomas."

Rachel watched as the two women stared at one another deeply. Quinn's body was suddenly very rigid and her smile had transformed into something distant; extremely different from the matching grins they had shared only moments before.

As if they were connected, Rachel could suddenly feel the change in Quinn, and she knew it had to do with this woman named Christina.

Quinn, sensing Rachel's sudden hesitation, scratched softly at her back. It was her way of reassuring Rachel that she was all right.

Christina smiled brightly, "Oh my _god_...I can't believe it's really you. It's been so long."

Quinn's smile dimmed. "It has been."

Christina became lost for words, something unknown shining within her eyes. Quinn glanced at Rachel with a smile and broke the silence. "Allow me to introduce you to Rachel Berry.” Quinn said. Then staring at Rachel, Quinn gestured to Christina. “Rachel, this is Christina. I went to high school with her."

Christina turned to Rachel, as if suddenly realizing she was there. Christina then began scrutinizing ever bit of Rachel, from the designer dress she wore right down to her shoes.

"Nice to meet you, _Rachel_."

The way Christina said her name didn't set well with Rachel and her eyes hardened. Nodding towards her in place of a reply, Rachel noted the way Quinn was rubbing her back now.

Rachel did not speak…completely unsure how to react. This woman was clearly someone who made a bad impression on Quinn at some point her life. Now she stood in front of them, smiling at Rachel as if her presence was irrelevant and leering at Quinn like a wounded puppy.

Rachel felt compelled to glare at her, but she owed Quinn respect. Her collar was on and they were in public. She knew how to behave.

No matter who this woman was, Rachel would not embarrass Quinn.

Quinn could sense the tension, and wondered about Christina's approach to Rachel. Rachel was responding eloquently, but Quinn could feel her hesitance. She knew Rachel could sense her discomfort and was only feeling protective of her Dominant.

Quinn, however, was determined not to appear as the same girl she was in high school. Despite her feelings towards Christina, she intended on acting as cordial as she could manage.

"Ms. Fabray, your table is ready."

Nodding at the host, Quinn turned to Christina, staring at her curiously and realizing that the woman was alone. "Are you having dinner alone?"

Christina lowered her eyes, nodding. "Yeah. It's just me."

Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to rid herself of the memories as she stared at Christina. "Why don't you join us for dinner?"

Christina smiled and Rachel felt heat surging through her veins, something about the woman making her feel seriously unsettled.

"Oh I don’t want to intrude on your dinner plans, Quinn..."

Rachel felt Quinn's hand still against her back, firmly. Rachel cleared her throat, nodding. "It's alright...you and Quinn seem like you need to catch up."

Christina's smile drifted towards Rachel, and she raised her eyebrows. "Alright then."

"Ms. Fabray?"

Quinn glanced over to the confused host, "Could you please add another chair to our table?"

Rachel drowned the sound of Quinn speaking to the man out of her ears, eyes drifting over Christina's smug body language. With that, she attempted to relax under Quinn's arm.

_You_ _have to behave, for her._

By the time Rachel zoned back into what was going on, they were all at the table together and drinks had been both ordered and served. Rachel sat, with her hands in her lap, glancing at Quinn's controlled posture.

The wall was back up.

Christina smiled, taking a sip of the drink she ordered, "You know Quinn...I've actually been following your success."

Quinn's face seemed mildly surprised and she picked up a fork, twirling it between her fingers idly.

"Have you?"

Christina nodded with a laugh, "It's impossible to live in New York and _not_ follow you. You've done so well with your father's company...I know he's proud."

Quinn cleared her throat. "I'm sure."

Rachel studied their interaction, resisting the urge to growl as Cristina reached forward to grab Quinn's moving hand. "I'm sorry about what happened to them Quinn. I…I wish I could have been there for you."

Her eyes were genuine with regret and Quinn stared down at their touching hands for a long time. As Rachel watched Quinn's eyes glaze over with something, it alerted her immediately to the fact that Christina was making her uncomfortable.

Quinn looked up at Christina and smiled tightly. "Thank you for your condolences."

Rachel flexed her fingers in her lap and continued to watch the scene in front of her.

"Rachel," Quinn said softly and Rachel raised her eyes to Quinn's.

"Drink your wine, please."

Rachel nodded, silent with obedience, as she reached forward to take a sip out of her glass. She felt Christina's eyes on her, trailing over her necklace and studying the 'Q' intently.

It was as if a realization washed over her. Rachel smiled, her eyes smug with pride. The collar was sparkling and Rachel was thrumming with joy at the jealously that lay behind Christina's eyes at the sight.

Whatever she did, however she fucked up, she wasn't getting Quinn back now.

 _Mine_.

"So Quinn, how did you meet Rachel?"

Quinn smiled, her hand resting on Rachel's knee underneath the table.

"I was having dinner at a restaurant, and she spilled white wine on me."

Rachel blushed at the memory of how she had fumbled with the glasses at the time, praying that she'd be able to keep her job.

Christina smiled, "That's interesting. So you were both having dinner there and bumped into each other?"

Rachel shook her head, "I was a waitress."

Christina raised her eyebrow, "Oh. You're a waitress?"

Rachel's jaw tightened. "I _was_ a waitress, when I met Quinn."

Christina's eyes drifted over her again. "And now you're?"

Quinn squeezed Rachel's thigh, and Rachel kept her mouth shut. "Rachel is an actress, with a _beautiful_ voice. She graduated from New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts."

Christina chuckled. "Oh that is just _too_ cute.” Her eyes sparkled with mirth as she gazed at Rachel, “It’s just like Cinderella, only instead of a maid you worked as a “starving artist” until you were lucky enough to catch the attention of the _wealthy_ Quinn Fabray..."

Rachel's hands were now rubbing her lap, anger flaring up inside of her.

"What is it that _you_ do, Christina?"

Quinn loosened her grip on Rachel's knee, and slid her hand up Rachel's thigh.

_Calm down._

Christina smiled at Rachel's irritation.

"I'm a lawyer."

Quinn bit her lip, "How fitting."

Rachel glanced at Quinn, and Christina sat back in her chair curiously. "Why is that?"

Quinn sipped her wine, while trailing her fingers leisurely over Rachel's thigh.

"Well you were a cheerleader in high school and you knew what you had to do to climb the social ladder," Quinn locked eyes with her, continuing, "You were a shark then and you’re a shark now, I guess some things never change."

Rachel reached up and fingered her necklace with a smirk noticing the way Christina appeared hurt.

Christina cleared her throat. "I'm not that bad now. I specialize in family law."

Rachel rested the pads of her fingers over the 'Q', watching as Christina stared at her. Rachel’s body practically hummed as she locked gazes with the woman, not backing down from her scrutiny.

"That's a _very_ beautiful necklace Rachel."

Rachel didn't flinch. "Thank you, it was a gift."

Christina pursed lips. "Well of course it was. I know a starving artist can't afford something like that."

Rachel seethed, and Christina continued. "It must also help that you're screwing the owner of the number one Jewelry Company in the world."

Rachel's mouth gaped open and Quinn's hands caught her thigh again, preventing her from responding.

Quinn's eyes hardened as she looked at her old friend. "Listen Christina. We can sit here and pretend with one another all night, or we can be immature and throw jibes at one another, but either way I will _not_ tolerate you disrespecting Rachel."

Christina glared at Rachel. "I'm not disrespecting her, I'm merely making an observation."

Rachel's eyes flashed dangerously, and Quinn's hand left her thigh so that she could drape her arm around the back of Rachel’s chair and around her shoulders.

"There's a difference between making an observation and seeing what you _want_ to see. I thought you might have learned from your mistakes over the years."

Christina's eyes softened and she turned to Quinn apologetically, "Quinn, I'm sorry...I was just -"

Quinn raised her hand. "Don't. Let's just move the conversation forward, shall we?"

Rachel was biting the inside of her jaw, shaking with anger. She clutched her pendant tightly.

Christina became quiet suddenly and while Rachel was determined to obey Quinn, it seemed she couldn't open her mouth and do that without verbally bitch smacking Christina. So she settled for an easy question. "So. You and Quinn were friends in high school?"

Christina smiled. " _Best_ friends actually."

Quinn glanced at the table, lost in the memories of the things that severed the tight bond they once had.

Rachel asked, "So you guys just lost touch after school?"

Quinn tensed up and Rachel glanced at Christina, whose eyes turned sad.

Quinn answered for her, "I guess you could say that."

Rachel knew there was something else to that story, but she wasn’t going to ask. Christina however seemed to take initiative of the situation and she suddenly leaned forward, her eyes desperate. "Quinn, you have to know that I tried to find you, and I tried to tell you -"

Quinn shook her head. "This is not the appropriate time for that, Christina."

Christina glanced at Rachel, but continued to speak. "Quinn, I didn't know what happened to you after that night. I didn't think I'd ever get a chance to tell you how sorry I was for what I did to you. Please let me apologize."

Quinn braced both of her hands on the table, her eyes full of discomfort. "I told you Christina, this is _not_ _the_ _time_ for that conversation."

Rachel grew heavy with irritation, her leg bouncing without Quinn's touch to still it.

Christina sighed angrily, "Cut the bullshit Quinn. I don't care about your little girlfriend being here."

Rachel snapped, "She doesn't want to talk about it!"

Quinn glanced warningly at Rachel, "Rachel."

Christina eyes flashed viciously at Rachel. "Listen to Quinn sweetheart, and know your place."

Rachel slammed her hand down on the table. "I know my place, but you obviously don't know yours. Whatever mistake you made with Quinn is in the past, and you're only disrespecting her by continuing to push the subject."

Christina laughed, "Well look at this, Cinderella’s got a bit of a temper. Quinn’s got you all dolled up in designer duds and thinking that your _royalty_." Christina leaned forward and Quinn's hand braced itself back onto Rachel's knee, squeezing.

"You don't know _anything_ about Quinn, so how about you keep your mouth shut and play with your cute little necklace while the adults try to have a conversation."

_That_ _’_ _s it bitch._

Rachel was shaking, ignoring Quinn's hold and bracing her hands on the table as if to keep her from launching herself onto Christina.

"You're right, I don't know Quinn. I don't how you fucked up with her, but you need to get it through your skull that it's _over_ now. If you wanted to apologize and prove yourself then you would have respected her from the moment you saw her. Instead, all you've done is act like a jealous little girl, and it's _pathetic_. I may not know Quinn, but I'm the one sitting on this side of the table, not you. And I will _not_ sit here and let you hurt her any more than you obviously already have."

" _Enough_."

Rachel stilled at Quinn's tone, and she suddenly realized how tightly Quinn was clutching her knee. Rachel immediately knew she had screwed up, but it was worth it to see the _shock_ on Christina's face.

Rachel tried to be cordial; she tried to just let Quinn handle it. However in doing that, she underestimated the amount of control she'd have when she saw Quinn's discomfort.

Quinn was hers, and Rachel would not allow anything of hers to be hurt or disrespected; even if she had to compromise her duties as Quinn’s submissive to do it.

Rachel leaned back in the chair, her eyes lowered. She was very much of aware of how much trouble she was in.

Quinn's eyes were dark and her nostrils were flared. "Christina, would you excuse us for a moment."

Her voice was firm, but there was something else hidden behind her tone. Rachel swallowed heavily.

"Rachel."

Rachel stood up and took Quinn's outstretched hand, allowing her to lead her away from the table.

Quinn was vibrating with an array of emotions. Pushing the bathroom door open, and allowing Rachel to walk through first, Quinn sighed as she locked the door.

"Bend over the sink please, eyes down."

Rachel shivered, doing as she was told and ignoring her own reflection in the mirror.

Quinn turned around, and took in the sight of her submissive. Rachel seemed calm as she bent over the sink, but Quinn could still see the flushed tone of her skin from her anger.

"I'm disappointed in you Rachel."

Rachel breathed through her nose, her heart constricting at the words.

Quinn stepped forward, now standing behind Rachel, and folded her arms across her chest.

"I understand how you feel. At first I assumed it was jealousy at whatever you thought Christina and I had, but I still expected you to act above reproach."

Rachel focused on her hands, hyper aware of Quinn behind her.

"Christina was _completely_ out of line...and I am sorry you were subjected to her immaturity..." Quinn braced her hands against Rachel's hips.

"But you are still my sub, and you are _better_ than her Rachel. I expect you to be the bigger person regardless of the things she says about you...or about me."

Rachel flexed her fingers, before saying softly, "I'm sorry Quinn."

Quinn swallowed. "I accept your apology and I want you to know I'm not angry at you. I brought you in here because I didn't want to embarrass you in front of Christina, but you have to learn from your mistakes Rachel, do you understand?"

Rachel bit her lip. "Yes Quinn."

Quinn stared at her through the mirror, watching Rachel’s downcast eyes dart back and forth against the marble counter.

"Pull your dress up, then place your hands back on the counter."

Rachel trembled, her body becoming heavy with anticipation as she pulled her dress up. The cold air of the bathroom whipped against her ass, barely covered by the white thong.

Quinn stared at her. She could feel her body react to the sight of Rachel, bent over and offering herself up to punishment. Quinn placed her hand gently on Rachel’s dress, pushing it further up her back, before pulling the flimsy lace material down her ass cheeks.

Rachel was having trouble breathing, body suddenly on fire at the thought of what was about to happen.

Quinn firmly gripped Rachel’s hip with her left hand and pressed her right hand gently against Rachel’s ass, rubbing the smooth skin and gazing at her in the mirror, before bringing her palm down swiftly against her flesh.

The force rocked Rachel’s body forward, and she choked on her breath. Her fingers gripped the counter, and before she could recover Quinn's hand came down again, hard.

Rachel briefly wondered how long it took Quinn to perfect her swing. For her to be a woman, the force behind her hand was strong. _Firm_.

It wasn't going to bruise her, but Quinn was definitely trying to leave a memory.

Rachel bit her lip, as the third and fourth hit stung against her right ass cheek.

She felt chastised, exposed, and slightly humiliated from being punished in the bathroom for mouthing off.

Yet, she was _soaking_ wet.

Rachel felt like she would explode, she was so aroused. Although she was disappointed in herself for not being on her best behavior...she felt hungry for more.

Quinn bit her lip, rubbing her palm against the heated skin, "Eyes up."

Rachel moved teary eyes to the mirror just as Quinn brought her hand down for the fifth time, the force behind her hand sending Rachel forward again.

_"Oh!"_

Quinn and Rachel froze in shock.

Rachel _moaned_.

The sound was wanton, vibrating off of the walls around them and catching both Rachel and Quinn in a state of awe. Rachel's eyes widened through the mirror, gazing back at Quinn, whose eyes began to darken with lust.

Quinn's hand was poised on Rachel's ass, vibrating from the way she had slapped Rachel's flesh.

They were locked in an intense gaze; Quinn feeling suddenly overcome with desire at the revelation that Rachel was _turned on_ by what was supposed to be her punishment.

It didn't surprise Quinn...she just wasn't expecting it to make her feel _that_ way.

Quinn braced her left hand against the counter beside Rachel's head. She was breathing heavily, her eyes still holding Rachel hostage in the mirror.

Rachel was shaking; underneath Quinn's gaze she was unsure whether she had done something wrong.

Rachel stuttered. "Quinn, I…I'm sorry...I-"

Quinn's hand suddenly moved from the counter to Rachel's hair. Quinn pulled Rachel up from the sink and pressed their bodies against one another.

Rachel gasped, watching them in the mirror, feeling Quinn's hand massaging her bare ass. She pressed her mouth against Rachel's ear and husked out,

" _Don't_."

Rachel's eyes watered at the feeling of Quinn gripping her hair tightly, her inner thighs soaked and her dress bunched messily around her waist.

"You like this?" Quinn whispered harshly in her ear.

Quinn slapped Rachel's ass, stealing another moan from her throat and Rachel’s hands stretched out in front of her desperately, as if to grab ahold of the sink, but she couldn’t reach. Quinn watched her in the mirror; her face pressed hotly against Rachel's, her lips pressed roughly against her ear. "You like being punished? That makes you wet?"

Quinn brought her hand down on Rachel’s ass again, feeling her dick rise in her pants. Pressing her erection into the crease of Rachel’s ass, Quinn tightened her hand in Rachel’s hair.

" _Yes_ _Quinn_..." Rachel moaned. Quinn locked her jaw at the sound, before kicking Rachel's feet apart and plunging her hand between her legs.

Rachel glanced at their reflection in the mirror, blushing at how wet she was. Feeling Quinn's middle finger dip inside of her, her face contorted in pleasure. "Oh god..."

Quinn bucked her hips into Rachel, "I guess this means I'm going to have to find another way to punish you."

Rachel cried out as Quinn sank her finger deeper inside of her pussy, her free hand gripping Rachel’s hair tightly.

" _Fuck_...look at you. You're soaking wet because I bent you over the sink and whipped your tight little ass for mouthing off."

Quinn suddenly let go of Rachel’s hair, and allowed her index finger to join her middle finger within Rachel’s folds. Her mouth was sucking at the space underneath Rachel's ear, their eyes still locked.

 _More_.

Quinn reached down and pulled Rachel's leg up to brace against the sink, her heel poised on the counter. Rachel's eyes rolled to the back of her head at how deep Quinn's fingers slid within her.

" _Fuck_ Quinn!"

Quinn groaned, unraveling at the sight of Rachel writhing against her. Rachel was flailing her arms, trying to find something to hold onto. Her body seemed to be on fire from the way Quinn was fucking her.

Quinn's fingers were wet against Rachel's sex, her thumb pressing against her clit.

"I've got to tell you how _sexy_ it was to see you all pissed off, trying to defend me. You knew how bad you were being and you knew I was going to punish you...but you just _had_ to open your mouth."

Quinn dropped Rachel’s leg and reached around to pull her arms around her back, grinding into her. "You just had to show Christina who I _belonged_ to."

She and Quinn locked gazes in the mirror, and Quinn noticed the way Rachel’s eyes darkened at the sound of the other woman’s name. " _Mine_..." Rachel growled.

Quinn stirred at the claim, teetering on the edge of control at Rachel’s jealousy. Quinn curled her fingers and Rachel screamed. Quinn tightened her hold on Rachel's arms, thrusting her fingers hard and using her hips to increase the force.

"You're gonna make me _fuck_ _you_ right here on this counter..."

_Is that not already happening?_

Rachel cried out.

_So close._

"Please... _please_ , Quinn..."

Quinn stared at the collar on her submissive’s strained neck, the diamonds glittering in the light. It suddenly made her realize what she was doing.

Stilling her fingers, Quinn closed her eyes and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder, attempting to calm down and gather the strength to remove herself from the tightness of Rachel’s pussy.

Rachel whined desperately, tears in her eyes, pussy clenching around Quinn's stilled fingers.

"No, Quinn please... _please_..."

Quinn let go of Rachel’s hands and brought her hand down on Rachel’s ass firmly.

" _No_."

Rachel cried out, bucking her hips against Quinn.

"Quinn please! I…I _need_ you..."

Quinn just nipped at her shoulder. "I tried punishing you but it didn't work. So I’ll have to go about this differently."

Quinn released her completely and Rachel whimpered, falling forward onto the sink.

Rachel was dying. Her pussy was throbbing and her clit was swollen...but she knew that Quinn had made up her mind. Quinn pulled Rachel's panties from her ass and stuffed them into her pocket, before pulling her wrinkled dress down.

Wrapping her arms around Rachel’s waist, Quinn pressed a small kiss to her neck.

"We talked about this Rachel. Only _good_ _girls_ get to come."

Quinn bit her neck, and Rachel gasped, holding onto Quinn's arms. Quinn licked along her teeth marks, and stepped away from Rachel.

"Take a minute, and then I want you to meet me back at the table. I don't really want to finish this dinner with Christina."

Rachel nodded, turning to face Quinn. "Y…Yes Quinn." She said softly. Her legs wobbled and her hair had fallen down messily, hiding her face as she practically twitched with pleasure.

Quinn smirked at Rachel's desperation, her own body completely immersed in arousal. She wanted to finish what she started so badly...but she had a better idea in mind. Something that would actually help teach Rachel a valuable lesson.

Quinn was also aware of Christina still being out there at the table, and knew that there were some things that needed to be cleared between them.

Fucking Rachel into oblivion wasn't going to give her much time to do that.

Quinn had to handle this situation correctly...although; she was very close to losing control.

 _Almost_.

Leaning forward to pull Rachel's chin up, Quinn pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, before pressing her fingers against the 'Q'. It sent shock waves through Rachel.

"Don't be too long Rae."

Rachel smiled lazily at her, "Yes Quinn."

* * *

Quinn tucked her hair behind her ear as she approached the table.

Christina stood upon seeing her, and Quinn felt that familiar stab of pain wash over her.

"Quinn I'm so sorry-"

Quinn held her hand up. "You know, I meant it when I said that some things never change Christina."

Christina's mouth gaped open, and Quinn continued.

"I shouldn't have even spoken to you when I saw you. I had every right to walk away from you because you _don't_ deserve any of my time. But I figured after so long, I could give you a second chance."

Quinn stared at her with hard eyes. "I'm sad to say I was wrong."

Quinn reached for her coat and pulled it over her body while Christina's voice flooded her ears, heavy with regret.

"Quinn I'm _sorry_. I didn't mean to say those things about Rachel...I was just-"

"You were just what? Upset? Jealous? You lost whatever shot you had with me Christina. You messed up, and you owe Rachel an apology for disrespecting her the way you did."

Christina reared back. "What about what _she_ said to me?"

Quinn laughed cynically, "That was her being nice. I stopped her before she could really rip into your ass."

Christina shook her head looking to her feet, dejectedly. "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was...for all those awful things I said about you in high school Quinn. I was just scared at the time. I _never_ wanted to hurt you."

Quinn stared at her, her heart constricting with many different feelings.

"But…you _did_ hurt me, Christina. And the worst part about that is that you don't even what you did. You have no idea _what_ you should be saying you're saying sorry for. You still think all you did was slander my name."

Quinn stepped forward, trembling slightly at the memory.

"You... _you_ were the only person I trusted and you _knew_ that. Yet, it didn't stop you from completely breaking my heart."

Christina looked positively wounded, tears filling her eyes. "I…I'm _sorry_...Quinn, you have to believe me."

Quinn swallowed, "I will never believe anything you say. I will never trust you again. I can forgive you, but I cannot forget what you did to me. I advise you to make yourself understand that this is the last bit of contact we will ever have, because I can't afford for you to shatter me again," Quinn glanced behind her to see Rachel walking towards them. Turning back to Christina, she smiled. "Not now that I've figured out how to pick up the pieces."

Quinn stepped back and turned to greet Rachel, who was smiling albeit her flushed skin, and slightly messy curls.

Quinn grinned at her appearance despite the hurt settling within her. Sliding her arm around Rachel’s waist, she pulled Rachel into her body.

Rachel smiled at Christina. "It was _lovely_ to meet you Christina."

Christina nodded and shook Rachel's hand. She watched as Rachel's eyes flashed with something.

 _Protectiveness_.

"It was…lovely to meet you as well, Rachel. I wish you and Quinn the best of luck...and I'm sorry I ruined this evening for you."

Quinn stared at Christina with sadness, and handed Rachel her coat. "Goodbye, Christina."

Christina looked down as she left them, blinking back tears, and Quinn watched her go; longing filling her, despite the circumstances.

"Quinn? Are you alright?" Rachel asked softly.

Quinn shook her head, her eyes filled with emotion.

She was hurt.

"I will be, Rachel."

* * *

Arriving home after dinner left Rachel feeling sad. Quinn had retreated to her room quietly, telling Rachel that she just needed to be alone for a little while.

Rachel understood that. So she decided to visit her new music room for her own version of alone time.

Rachel opened the double doors gently and flicked on the lights. She smiled at the way the floors sparkled underneath the crystal chandeliers. Rachel took her shoes off and sat them in the corner neatly before walking across the floor slowly, relishing in the way her bare feet felt against the smooth floor.

Catching her reflection in the mirror, Rachel smiled, before twirling around in a circle.

The pale pink of her dress reminded Rachel of the tutu she used to wear when she took ballet. Although it wasn’t the same, Rachel began to dance in her designer dress, allowing thoughts of Quinn to plague her mind.

Rachel wondered what Christina had done to cause such tension between she and Quinn. Was Christina the reason Quinn had resorted to becoming a Dominant and only keeping sexual relationships with people? If that was true, Rachel could only conclude that Christina had broken Quinn's heart. She wondered if Christina was Quinn's first love.

Rachel slowed to a stop, remembering the wounded look on Quinn's face as Christina walked away.

Whatever had happened, it had destroyed a friendship; a friendship that ended all hopes of Quinn ever trusting anyone again.

That broke Rachel's heart.

Quinn deserved so much more than that. She deserved to be swept off of her feet. She deserved to feel as beautiful as she had made Rachel feel. Quinn deserved trust and love.

 _Love_.

Rachel stared at her reflection in the mirror, reaching up to touch her necklace.

"She deserves to be loved."

The words left her mouth before she could stop them, and suddenly Rachel felt lost.

Her dancing had ceased completely, and Rachel was just standing there, staring at her own reflection in the mirror.

"Rachel?"

Rachel turned to the open door, and noticed Quinn standing in the doorway. She had changed into red silk pajamas, and was smiling softly at her.

"I...I'm ready to talk."

Rachel nodded and together they walked to Quinn's bedroom.

Rachel ended up perched on the edge of the bed, next to Quinn who was staring at her own hands in silence. The silence continued for a moment, and Rachel waited patiently for Quinn to become comfortable enough to begin speaking.

"I um...Christina and I were… _best_ _friends_ for a really long time."

Rachel nodded, studying Quinn's posture as she fiddled with her fingers and stared at the fabric of her pajamas pants.

"When I met Christina, I was a freshman. I had just hit puberty...and through a chain of unfortunate events she was the first friend I ever made and the _only_ friend I ever told about my penis."

Rachel nodded, watching Quinn laugh a little. "She accepted me, told me she loved me no matter what, and we were inseparable from that moment on."

Rachel felt her heart constrict at the possibilities of how this story could end. She watched Quinn lick her lips, struggling to continue.

"Junior year, everyone found out...about me."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "Everyone?"

Quinn smiled sadly, "Let's just say I had a bad day in gym class." She looked up at Rachel. "The entire school found out."

Rachel's heart sank.

"By the end of the week I was the most disgusting thing anyone had ever laid eyes on, but I didn't care about the social hierarchy of high school."

Quinn stared deeply at Rachel.

"I cared about Christina."

Rachel felt anger flare up within her at the thought of what Christina could have possibly done to Quinn.

"She was a cheerleader and I knew that even though she wouldn't admit it, her reputation was everything."

Quinn looked out her window, her eyes far away as she relived her story. "I told her I understood if she needed to stop being my friend, but Christina assured me that she was going to stand by my side…no matter what."

Rachel saw Quinn's jaw tighten as she swallowed. "She lied."

Rachel reached forward and threaded their fingers together. Quinn gazed down at their hands before looking up at Rachel.

"I can't explain how much it hurt to know that the one person I thought I could trust was _ashamed_ of me."

Rachel’s gazed at Quinn sadly, noticing how Quinn’s eyes lowered. It wasn’t hard for her to understand the moral of the story.

"You loved her."

All of a sudden, soft tears fell from Quinn's eyes onto her pajamas, and Rachel had never felt so heartbroken in her life. Quinn's grip tightened on Rachel's hand.

Quinn felt like her skin was being peeled from her body. These were things she had never told Charlotte. Things that she figured she'd never tell anyone.

Yet, Rachel was sitting here listening to her as if her life depended on it, as Quinn made herself vulnerable to her scrutiny.

"I'm… _sorry_."

Rachel shook her head, lifting Quinn's chin. "No. You don't have to apologize to me...I understand Quinn. I understand."

Quinn stared into her eyes desperately, "I want you to know that I'm working on this. I don't want you to feel as if I don't trust you enough to tell you some of these things...sometimes it's just, _hard_."

Rachel moved her hand to Quinn's neck and pulled her down into a soft kiss. Quinn's tears were salty on Rachel's tongue as they moved their mouths together. Quinn had never felt so safe in someone's embrace. Not since her mother passed away.

Pulling away, Quinn rested her forehead against Rachel's with her eyes closed. Her heart felt light, and she felt soft fingers touch her face, wiping the tear tracks from her cheeks.

Opening her eyes, Quinn smiled at Rachel gently. "Thank you."

Rachel cupped her cheek, " _Thank you_."

After a long moment of staring at Quinn, Rachel pulled away and stood up. "It’s um, getting late…I’d better get changed for bed-"

"Stay."

Quinn’s voice was so soft, Rachel almost didn’t hear her; however she felt Quinn’s fingers around her wrist, keeping her from leaving. Rachel turned around and looked at Quinn, eyes shining with something that she could only describe as _need_.

"What?"

Quinn sat up, eyes hopeful.

"Please, just stay with me...I know you have your own room, but tonight...I want you to stay."

The room seemed to grow heavy with the silence. Rachel didn’t know what to do; Quinn was gazing at Rachel as if her entire world would crumble the minute she walked out that door.  

Honestly, as Rachel stared down at Quinn…she felt the exact same way.

" _Please_..." Quinn begged softly.

_Say yes._

"Okay, Quinn, I'll Stay."


	16. Places That My Body's Never Seen Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own it. At all. Fox and Ryan Murphy have all the glory.
> 
> A/N: Well, guys. We're finally here. I just want to thank all of you for being so patient with the re-posting and editing of this story. I love all of you so much, and I can't wait to start posting NEW chapters. I hope you all are happy with the new edits! 
> 
> Now, as some of you may have realized from my posts on Tumblr this chapter, is my Beta miss spelt's writing debut. This is the first time she has ever co-written anything with me and posted it. She worked really hard on putting her stuff in here and she wanted it to flow so well that you guys wouldn't even realize who wrote what. Literally, she has been loosing her mind over this chapter for like 2 months. I am so proud of her, and I think she's an AMAZING writer. She even left you guys a little note!
> 
> miss spelt: I am insanely grateful for the mad love I've received on Tumblr, and especially grateful for Mimi's glowing praise of my efforts regarding this fic. I was terrified when she outed me on Tumblr, but I suppose I'm ok with it now. I have a writing degree, but I've only been a casual observer of fanfic for the past ten years, from Xena, to Fuffy, and finally landing here. Eventually I'll probably fill out my profiles here and on Tumblr, but for now, just ask if there's anything you want to know. Oh, and some of you, perhaps a lot of you, knew me online as Skroop for a long time. For those of you who are curious, Mimi continues to be a joy to work with on this fic. I cannot tell you how many dozens of hours of discussion go into each chapter, but we share a similar vision regarding the portrayal of d/s relationships, and she has a remarkable attitude when it comes to accepting my suggestions and corrections. And it's incredibly rewarding to watch her grow as a writer with every chapter. For those who were worried, the story is nowhere near to being completed.
> 
> BTW: This chapter is named after a line from the Danity Kane song, "Right Now".

These days, it was getting harder and harder for Rachel to sleep in her room.  
   
Lying in her bed and staring at the chandelier that still managed to stay illuminated despite the darkness, Rachel realized that her insomnia probably stemmed from the tumultuous feelings she had been harboring for the last two weeks.  
   
Ever since dinner Tuesday night, things had become comfortable between she and Quinn. The mornings always brought cheerful breakfast dates along with afternoon visits at the office for lunch.  
   
Lisa had followed through on her word and booked Rachel a couple of auditions, which brought back her hunger for performing. It kept her busy, the perfectionist in her preventing her from doing anything without extensive preparation. Despite the business between the two of them, Rachel and Quinn managed a healthy structure between the two of them.  
   
Everything was great.  
   
Rachel just needed to figure out how to get Quinn back into the playroom, and then things would even better.  
   
As a matter of fact, if Rachel could get Quinn to touch her at all, things would be perfect.  
   
It had been ten days of no sex and Rachel was really confused.  
   
Not being in the playroom was...an  _understandable_  adjustment. Rachel had concluded that the lack of time in the playroom was most likely due to the nervousness Quinn probably felt. It was completely plausible for her to feel wary about going back into that setting so soon after changing the dynamic of their relationship.  
   
Quinn never had a submissive in the playroom that she was kissing and fucking outside of playtime. She was just learning to cope with their new dynamic of 24/7. Not to mention Rachel's needs were more intense than any other submissive, and only made Quinn lose control faster.  
   
Rachel understood that maybe Quinn was taking time before easing her back into that particular territory of their relationship.  
   
However, cutting Rachel off for ten days...was completely  _mind_ - _boggling_.  
   
Rachel knew after the emotional breakthrough she and Quinn shared regarding Christina, that they would not be doing anything intimate that night aside from spending another night cuddling in Quinn's large bed.  
   
But now she was  _dying_.  
   
More often than not, most nights Rachel found herself a quivering mess, aching for Quinn's touch. The memory of Quinn's hand coming down on her ass harshly in the bathroom kept replaying itself in her head and it only made her hungry for release.  
   
Rachel wondered what Quinn's angle was.  
   
Rachel was unable to really organize her thoughts regarding what Quinn was trying to accomplish with her; Rachel found it hard to focus on anything that wasn’t the desire raging inside of her for Quinn.  
   
Briefly, Rachel wondered if Quinn was punishing her further for her actions at dinner. While Christina deserved every bit of what Rachel said, Quinn had still been disappointed in her behavior.  
   
Rachel did feel a twinge of guilt settle within her.  
   
Christina had been right to look her up and down. Rachel wasn't some pristine upper class citizen. She was just an actress, an artist, on Quinn Fabray's arm. Rachel just began to understand how much she probably embarrassed Quinn. They had been at a five star restaurant and she had behaved like a  _teenager_ , feeding into Christina's pettiness and giving her exactly what she probably wanted.  
   
So maybe Quinn  _was_  trying to teach Rachel a lesson. Rachel hadn't shown the proper restraint as a mature adult, and more importantly as Quinn’s submissive she had not given Quinn the proper respect.  
   
Aside from all of that, Rachel had also not displayed the correct behavior for a woman on Quinn Fabray's arm.  
   
Quinn was scrutinized by the public all of the time. She was famous, rich, and she carried herself  _so_  gracefully. People were probably awed by her presence all the time.  
   
Rachel could not ruin that appearance for Quinn by behaving like someone who hadn't had proper home training.  
   
Rachel huffed, folding her arms over the comforter set. She needed to do better.  
   
Resting her head back on the pillows, she glanced at the digital clock on the table, before looking around the foreign room. As she had been spending most of her nights in Quinn's room, the feeling of this bed was unfamiliar to her.  
   
Quinn had become insistent on her company in her bed. Though the intimacy had been seemingly banned, Quinn was more often than not asking Rachel to come up to her room and sleep.  
   
Rachel was fascinated by the way Quinn always seemed a little on edge when asking her, as if she was nervous.  
   
Rachel could never say no to Quinn, her body always eager at the thought of spending any night tucked into Quinn's warm body. Yet, Quinn seemed to always feel insecure about asking her. Rachel toyed with the idea that Quinn had inner trouble with being alone. It's even possible that Quinn wanted Rachel to move into her room, but was only afraid to ask because of how much vulnerability she'd already shown with her.  
   
 _Move in._  
   
The thought of Quinn wanting Rachel to permanently stay in her room made Rachel’s heart rate speed up considerably. Rachel had only ever imagined the words slipping from Quinn's mouth in her fantasies.  
   
Rachel knew that Quinn was opening up at her own pace. So Rachel could only assume what was going on inside Quinn's head until Quinn felt comfortable telling her.  
   
Rachel just hoped she'd get the privilege of knowing Quinn's feelings soon, because at this point, she had become nocturnal attempting to sleep alone.  
   
Laying her head against the pillows tiredly, Rachel stared at her double doors.  
   
 _I need you_.  
   
Defeated, Rachel attempted to shut her eyes but then she heard her doorknob turning and suddenly the sound of a soft, "Rachel?" caressed her ears.  
   
Rachel's eyes opened and she sat up to see Quinn standing in her doorway.  
   
Her long blonde hair was tousled onto one side and she was wringing her hands. There was an adorably distressed look on Quinn's face and Rachel noted her baby blue pajama set.  
   
Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, despite the fluttering in her chest. "Quinn? Is there something wrong?"  
   
Quinn lowered her eyes, nervously, "No...well…y- _yes_..."  
   
Rachel scooted from underneath the covers and stood but Quinn halted her.  
   
" _No_...you don't have to get out of bed for me if you were sleeping-"  
   
"I wasn't sleeping." Rachel reassured.  
   
"Well you probably would have been had I not barged in here...I'm…I’m sorry. You know what? It's alright...good night Rachel..."  
   
Quinn turned to leave, but somehow Rachel managed to glide towards her and catch her arm. Quinn turned back around and Rachel smiled. "Quinn,  _stop_. Just tell me what's bothering you."  
   
Quinn gazed at Rachel, her hazel eyes harboring something that resembled... _desperation_.  
   
"I...can't sleep."  
   
Rachel nodded, pulling her hands away from Quinn and wrapping her arms around herself. "Me neither."  
   
Quinn bit her lip and laughed a little. "I know I've been keeping you from your room a lot in the last week or so...and I'm sorry if it's frustrating you to be away from your own space."  
   
Rachel shook her head, "No Quinn...I  _love_  being in your bed with you."  
   
Quinn bit her lip, shifting from one foot to the next. "I love when you're there, Rachel..."  
   
Rachel watched the inner battle within Quinn. Her eyes were shifting nervously, and it was obviously hard for her to get to the point.  
   
"I...um,  _this_  has never happened to me before."  
   
The words tumbled out of Quinn's mouth, and Rachel bit her lip, attempting to hide a smile. Despite the fact that they displayed Quinn's inner turmoil, the facial expressions Quinn made when she was trying to reveal something were cute.  
   
Quinn smiled nervously before continuing. "I mean, I've never…I've never had anyone sleep in my bed, before. Charlotte and I were together for a year and she  _never_  stayed there...so I'm new to this."  
   
Rachel ignored the smug feeling inside of her at the fact that she was the only woman who had been in Quinn's bed.  
   
"I get these feelings...when you're next to me, feelings of comfort. I feel safe, and I don't know why, but I love it."  
   
Rachel's heart thudded loudly in her ears and she tried to remain calm at the words.  
   
Quinn glanced around the room before staring deeply into Rachel's eyes.  
   
"I've never felt these feelings with anyone else, just you." Quinn said, before she stepped forward and placed her hand on Rachel's cheek. "At first, I kept telling myself that it was just easier for you to stay instead of sending you away in the middle of the night. But the truth is, I  _wanted_  you there. And now...I don't think I can sleep without you."  
   
Rachel's eyes widened. It was as if Quinn had read her thoughts. She wondered if it was a part of the connection they had.  
   
Rachel's mouth fell open in surprise, "Quinn what are you-"  
   
"I want you to sleep in my room from now on."  
   
 _What?_  
   
"You want me to sleep in y…your room?"  
   
Quinn smiled, blushing with nervousness and wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist.  
   
"I hate having to walk down a flight of steps to see you. I want to fall asleep next to you, and wake up next to you.  _Fuck_  Rachel...I can't sleep without you. It's like my body needs to feel you next to me."  
   
 _Feel_.  
   
Rachel licked her lips, trembling as a shudder slipped through her body at Quinn’s words. Quinn leaned forward and captured Rachel's lips in a hot kiss, her tongue attempting to help plead the case. Rachel sank into the embrace; her arms buried in soft blonde hair. A soft whimper slipped out of her thanks to the lack of physical contact she had suffered from.  
   
Quinn pulled away and leaned her head against Rachel's.  
   
"Move into my room. Stay with me."  
   
Rachel was captivated by the way Quinn’s eyes had turned almost gold with passion. There was absolutely no escaping the heat in Quinn's gaze. It was obvious that this was a question she had  _never_  asked anyone.  
   
A question she had never  _planned_  on asking anyone.  
   
Rachel was reeling. Share a room with Quinn. For the rest of her time in the house, share a  _bed_  with Quinn.  
   
" _Yes_."  
   
Quinn smiled Rachel’s favorite smile. The smile that was so wide and genuine that Rachel could almost count every beautiful white tooth in Quinn’s mouth. It was one of those smiles that seemed completely foreign on Quinn’s face, simply because of how it reached her eyes. Quinn scooped Rachel up in a hug and laughed joyfully, and Rachel bit her lip, her body floating in sudden happiness.  
   
"I thought you were gonna say no." Quinn said softly.  
   
Rachel clutched Quinn tightly to her body.  
   
"I couldn't say no to you if I wanted to, Quinn."  
   
Quinn leaned back and kissed Rachel's nose.  
   
"Let's go to bed."

* * *

"You didn't find anything did you?"  
   
They were the first words that left Quinn's mouth when Charlotte appeared in her doorway the next day. Charlotte smiled, slowly flipping her red curls from her shoulder as she stalked towards Quinn’s desk.  
   
"Now is that any way to greet your best friend?"  
   
Quinn leaned back in her chair as Charlotte took a seat across from her. "No, but it is the way to greet my private investigator."  
Charlotte folded her hands across her lap. "Lisa told me the meeting went well with Rachel," she said, blatantly changing the subject.  
   
Quinn smiled, "Lisa's a damn good agent. Rachel's been auditioning a lot since they met."  
   
"Only because she adores Rachel. Seriously, Lisa knew she was talented when she met her but apparently there's more to it. She  _loves_  her," Charlotte scoffed.  
   
Quinn grinned. "Of  _course_  she does."  
   
Charlotte raised an eyebrow, "I'm assuming by how hard your cheeks are stretching across your face that the changes you've implemented are helping?"  
   
Quinn laughed, ducking her head down to cover her mouth discreetly.  
   
She failed.  
   
There was a bit of a glow on Quinn’s face. It was something that was immediately recognizable because it was so very unusual. Charlotte was staring at Quinn in a state of surprise; she had never seen Quinn look so happy.  
   
"Quinn, you're holding out on me."  
   
Quinn shook her head, composing her features enough to look at Charlotte. "I'm not. This meeting is  _not_  about Rachel, you know that." Charlotte knew that she wasn't going to get much more out of Quinn after that point.  
   
Quinn's eyes were shining with hope.  
   
"Did you find anything?"  
   
Charlotte sighed. "Quinn, I tried. I always try."  
   
Quinn slumped back into her chair. "Nothing. Not even an address," Charlotte said, defeated.  
   
Charlotte's eyes gazed back at Quinn with pity. "I'm  _sorry_  Quinn. I promise I've been looking every day, especially this month because I know Thanksgiving is coming up but...it's like she doesn't want to be contacted."  
   
Quinn's eyes grew heavy with sadness. Her entire expression had morphed into something... _lonely_. Quinn rested her palms on her desk, and Charlotte glanced down to see her hands shaking.  
   
Charlotte sighed. "I promise I'll keep looking Quinn, maybe next month-"  
   
" _No_. Next month we won't have this meeting again. I don't want you wasting your time looking for someone who obviously doesn't want to be found. I'm done searching."  
   
Charlotte swallowed sadly, "Quinn, don't do that."  
   
Quinn stared at her with hard eyes. "It's over."  
   
There was vulnerability shining through the wall Quinn was attempting to put up and Charlotte was put off by it. It seemed Rachel had changed something in the woman that Charlotte had come to know. Quinn blinked the expression away and cleared her throat before speaking.  
   
"I do, however, need you to give me any additional information you have about Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez."  
   
Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows at the change of pace. "The detective and the construction worker? Rachel's two best friends?"  
   
Quinn nodded, reaching for her glasses and pulling her drawer forward to retrieve the manila folder Charlotte had given her two months prior.  
   
"All you have in this file is that Noah came from Lima and went to high school with her. Santana she met when she moved into her apartment. I need more."  
   
Charlotte raised her eyebrows, "More? On the friends? Shouldn't you be asking for crazy ex information considering how cozy you two have become?"  
   
Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm not worried about exes, Charlie. Rachel has been talking about having dinner with them. Although she seems a little uneasy about it, I want to make sure when that happens that I'm prepared."  
   
Charlotte scoffed, "Prepared for  _what_? Quinn, you aren't going into battle. You're just having dinner."  
   
Quinn shrugged. "I have a feeling it won't be just about dinner. I didn't exactly make a good impression the first time we met." Quinn said, causing Charlotte to laugh.  
   
"Quinn, you think Noah and Santana are going to try to gang up on you for being only cordial to them the first time you met?"  
   
Quinn chuckled, "No, but for fucking and collaring their friend, maybe so. Listen, I just want to make sure there's nothing for me to be concerned about. They're her friends and I want them to trust me. I don't want them to think that I can't keep her safe, and I know from the way they were looking at me, they don't think I can do that."  
   
Charlotte looked at Quinn with understanding, albeit slightly incredulous. "Alright, I'll see what I can find to prepare you."  
   
Quinn smiled glancing at her watch, before saying, "Thank you, now if you'll excuse me...I have to meet Rachel for a late lunch."  
   
Charlotte stood grinning. "Yes. Lisa told me she had an audition today, a big one."  
   
Quinn stepped around her desk with knowing eyes. "She  _did_. It's for a revival they're about to start work shopping for Broadway." Charlotte followed Quinn to the door, her face full of mirth. She halted in the doorway, staring at Quinn for a moment.  
   
Quinn stared back at her knowingly.  
   
" _What_?"  
   
Charlotte smiled. "Nothing. I'll see you soon. Maybe we can talk more about Rachel, and the details of how she's managing to put a  _real_  smile on your face again."  
   
Quinn blushed, grabbing her coat from the rack and shooing Charlotte out of the door.  
   
"Shut up, Charlie."

* * *

Santana drummed her fingers on the edge of her desk impatiently, her cell phone pressed against her ear.  
   
She was calling Rachel, again, and once again she was receiving her voicemail.  
   
Santana and Noah had each been attempting to get in touch with their friend since that night at the burlesque club.  
   
After the hasty way Quinn Fabray had approached their meeting, her fingers snapping at Rachel to leave with her, Noah lost his mind with worry.  
   
Santana doesn't remember as much; she had gotten completely lost in Brittany's eyes the moment she laid eyes on her the first time. However, Puck ranted the rest of the night. His words were vicious, and tainted with concern.  
   
Santana ignored him at first, defending Quinn and Rachel because she knew how much of an overbearing  _ass_  Puck could be when it came to his  _'Jewish Princess'_. All his talk of how he didn't trust Quinn, and how Rachel had looked so scared when she left had no effect on Santana.  
   
That was, until Rachel started to miss their phone calls.  
   
She either flat out didn't answer, or sent some vague message about how she was busy, or with Quinn.  
   
It was really starting to piss Santana off. Brittany said that Rachel was probably having a lot of 'sexy times' with Quinn and was just too tired to answer.  
   
Santana had other thoughts.  
   
Her mind started to absorb Puck's theories and she wondered how much  _power_  Quinn Fabray had over Rachel. Santana didn't know much about this Dominant and submissive stuff, but the way Rachel's eyes lowered when Quinn spoke to her...the way she shivered when Quinn touched her, seemed so out of character.  
   
A text came through and Santana glanced at it.  
   
 _Sorry! I just left an audition and now Quinn and I are going to lunch! Call you later,  promise!_  
   
 _\- Rachel_  
   
Santana sighed, before she suddenly got an idea.  
   
She didn't know much about Quinn Fabray, but she could definitely find out. Santana figured a proper background check wouldn't hurt and she had some friends who could certainly help. She was a detective after all.  
   
Santana stood, grabbing her coat off the back of her chair.  
   
It was time to utilize that dinner invitation. Santana was sure Quinn wouldn't prevent Rachel from attending thanksgiving dinner.  
   
"And if she isn't going to answer the phone, I'll just have to go over to that office and formally invite them."

* * *

Quinn and Rachel had taken an extended late lunch, and several hours later stepped off the elevator towards Quinn's office. Quinn stopped in front of Renee's desk, looking at her rather pointedly. "Renee', I have a few things to wrap up for the day before Rachel and I go home, so I'd prefer minimal interruption for the time being. We have plans, for later, and I don't want to be here all night."  
   
Renee' smiled conspiratorially, "Of course Ms. Fabray, as far as most of the staff knows, you've already gone home for the day."  
   
With that, Quinn led Rachel into her office, taking a seat behind her desk while preparing to tidy up some minor lose ends she'd been neglecting.  
   
"Make yourself at home Rachel; I know you didn't really get a chance to look around the last time you were here."  
   
Quinn's words, her tone, and the glint in her eye immediately sent a flush to Rachel's whole body, and her eyes fluttered closed as memories of getting intimately acquainted with the surface of Quinn's desk assaulted her brain.  
   
Quinn knew the effect her words were having on Rachel, and it would be a lie to say that those same images weren't doing a number on herself as well.  
   
While she knew the lack of playtime was becoming frustrating for both of them, she needed to work Rachel back into the playroom slowly, making sure they were both ready and that Rachel knew exactly what was expected of her. She would never allow a mistake like the one that happened the night of Rachel's performance to happen again.  
   
Quinn was determined to be a better Dom for Rachel than she had ever been for any of her previous submissives. Quinn was slowly coming to accept that all of those arrangements, even to an extent Charlotte's, were for the most part simply contracts that would end with her seeking a new submissive.  
   
While those agreements allowed both parties to fulfill their carnal desires, Quinn knew with all of her previous arrangements that she had never desired anything more from them at the end, outside of a possible friendship.  
   
With Rachel; however, contract be damned, Quinn could no longer deny that something  _deeper_  was happening between them. In the past, Quinn had never given much thought to the terms and length of a contract. Quinn had never broken her own rules; and never allowed her submissives to kiss her, or sleep with her in her personal quarters.  
   
On those rare occasions when she  _did_  have them accompany her in public, it was more as a personal escort or arm candy than as someone who was currently sharing her life or anything more than time in her playroom. Charlotte was the only exception, and even then it was clear they were ultimately friends, and sometimes lovers, but not ultimately what Quinn wanted or needed for a longer commitment.  
   
In this instance, with Rachel, Quinn was starting to realize she wanted the ultimate commitment between them. She wanted Rachel bound to her without a contract, and was starting to see that legal document as a ticking time bomb waiting to explode at the end of 12 months.  
   
No, she wasn't ready to offer Rachel her hand in marriage just yet, but she was beginning to foster a small hope, buried in the back of her mind, that perhaps there could be more for them at the end of that 12 months.  
   
Quinn wasn't a fool, it was clear that Rachel would never find fulfillment in a standard, vanilla relationship with a man or a woman after this. But if Quinn didn't lay the proper groundwork now, who's to say that Rachel wouldn't find another Dominant at the end of their contract term; or even sooner if Quinn screwed up again?  
   
Failure was simply  _not_  an option.  
   
As the idea flashed through Quinn's mind briefly of Rachel giving her submission to any other Dom, a sharp inhalation of breath passed through Quinn’s lips, immediately catching Rachel's attention. Rachel had been aware of Quinn's intense scrutiny for the past few minutes, but as she caught the possessive fire flashing in Quinn's eyes, her breath hitched in the back of her throat.  
   
"Quinn wha…"  
   
Rachel suddenly felt like prey as Quinn rose from her chair and strode purposefully from behind her desk towards Rachel. Quinn reached out her right hand and pulled Rachel forcefully towards her by the back of her neck and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Quinn slid her left hand around Rachel's waist and pulled their bodies flush together, eliciting a whimper from Rachel as Quinn slid her tongue deftly and forcefully into Rachel's mouth.  
   
Quinn pulled back slightly catching Rachel's bottom lip between her teeth, and then slid her tongue down across Rachel's jaw, until she reached the juncture within her neck, biting down just below Rachel's earlobe, fiercely intent on marking what was hers. Rachel tilted her head back and moaned, giving Quinn full access, but just as her knees began to give way, Renee's voice rang through on the office intercom.  
   
"I'm  _sorry_  Ms. Fabray, I know you didn't want to be disturbed, but your assistant James is on line one. He needs to speak to you immediately about some problems that have come up with the gala next week?"  
   
Quinn stepped back and inhaled deeply, her irritation plain on her face. " _Fine_ , put him through," Quinn replied in a clipped tone as she turned and strode behind her desk, snatching the phone from its receiver.  
   
"What?"  
   
Rachel raised her eyebrow at Quinn, amused, before taking a look around the office. Quinn's desk was in the corner, and there was the glass conference table to her right. Rachel turned to her left and saw two couches facing each other with a table in between them, leaving the entire room practically empty.  
   
Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and continued to stare; now taking in the walls, studying each painting as her eyes passed them.  
   
Then suddenly, there weren't any more paintings.  
   
There was no wall.  
   
Instead, there was the view of the city, and it was the most beautiful thing Rachel had ever seen. It was so mesmerizing that it moved Rachel from her position in front of Quinn’s desk and she found herself drawn to the large window, completely in awe of the size. Rachel could see  _everything_.  
   
The sun was setting and left the water from the Hudson River visible, reflecting the pink hues crossing the sky, with some of the Manhattan skyline scattered among the buildings.  
   
The signs of early evening cast a shadow on those buildings further back, which only served to highlight the bold vision of the Empire State building, making those buildings surrounding it sparkle in the glow of the sun.  
   
Rachel leaned forward to stare at the streets, the people scurrying much like ants to get to wherever they were going. She could make out some that were standing, looking into the sky much like she was, enraptured by the complete beauty of New York City.  
   
Rachel was mesmerized. She couldn't even blink, and soon her eyes begin to burn from being open so long. Rachel couldn't help herself. She had lived in this place for a while, yet she had never been so captured by its sheer elegance. Rachel only wished she had noticed this view before, so that she could cherish it the way Quinn probably did every single day she walked into her office.  
   
Quinn stared intently at Rachel, as James spoke quickly to her about something.  
   
Quinn was honestly listening to him at first, and then in the midst of the irrelevant conversation, Quinn had swiveled her chair around to see Rachel standing at her window.  
   
That was how Quinn  _completely_  lost focus.  
   
Quinn was utterly captivated by the sight of Rachel, standing with her hands pressed against the glass, appreciating the view.  
   
Quinn was appreciating  _her_  view.  
   
Gazing at Rachel caused Quinn's brain to grind to a halt. The lacy white dress that Rachel had chosen to wear clung to her body, highlighting contrasting outlines of black underneath. Quinn licked her suddenly dry lips at the thought of what those outlines  _could_  be.  
   
The dress rode up a little as Rachel rose on the tip of her toes and leaned forward to peer down into the streets below. When that happened, Quinn suddenly noticed the garter belt attached to Rachel’s sheer black stockings. Quinn's eyes darkened and she struggled to listen to the questioning voice of her assistant on the other end. She managed an affirming, "Mmm hmm," while staring hungrily at the swell of Rachel's ass under the material of her dress.  
   
Quinn crossed her legs, her pants becoming tighter as she drank Rachel in.  
   
Rachel could feel eyes on her back as she continued to look out of the window. She bit her lip, listening to Quinn's uninterested responses to her chattering assistant.  
   
 _She's watching me._  
   
As the seconds ticked by, Rachel began to feel hot inside, and that part of her that yearned to submit to Quinn to hum inside of her. Rachel looked over her shoulder, her chocolate eyes low and teasing as she bit her bottom lip and Quinn tightened her grip on the phone. She licked her lips as Rachel swayed on her feet, causing her dress to ride up again, sinfully defining the curve of her ass. It was almost as if Rachel was wiggling her ass, inviting Quinn to come have a taste.  
   
Quinn swallowed, "James, I'll call you back." She hung up the phone and silence engulfed the room as Rachel returned her eyes to the view, her heart racing. Quinn braced her hands against the arms of her chair; desire emanating from her and filling the room. She raked her eyes over Rachel's entire form.  
   
"Such a beautiful sight."  
   
The words caressed Rachel's ears and she felt her heart skip a beat, "It is very beautiful Quinn."  
   
Quinn stood from her chair, walking toward the girl. "I wasn't talking about the view from the window."  
   
Rachel swallowed audibly, Quinn's presence suddenly overwhelming her. Rachel could feel Quinn's breath on the back of her neck and suddenly found herself anticipating Quinn’s touch. Quinn raised her hand, gently bracing her palm against Rachel's shoulder, before dragging it towards the back of her neck.  
   
"Although it  _is_  a gorgeous view of the city, it's not nearly as gorgeous as what's underneath this dress." Quinn's voice was husky as she swept Rachel's hair to the side, the tips of her fingers eliciting goose bumps on Rachel’s skin. Glancing towards the view of the skyline, Quinn smirked. Moving her lips softly against Rachel's neck, Quinn reached down to press her hands against the back of Rachel’s thigh.  
   
Rachel gazed out of the window; hyper aware of the feeling of Quinn's lips barely pressing against her neck and the tips of her fingers against her thighs. Quinn glanced up and followed Rachel’s gaze out of the window.  
   
"They seem very close don't they? Very defined."  
   
Rachel's breath hitched as she felt Quinn's hands move up and down her thighs, tracing the straps of the garter, and pushing against the short hem of her dress, her hands sliding underneath.  
   
Quinn smiled against Rachel's neck, lips ghosting hotly over her skin. Quinn’s eyes closed at the feeling of brushing her hands against the curve of Rachel's ass. "It almost seems as if you could just reach out and..."  
   
Quinn cupped Rachel’s flesh, " _Touch_   _them_."  
   
Rachel gasped, flexing her fingers against the glass. Quinn nipped at Rachel’s neck, stealing a small moan from Rachel's lips. Quinn moved her hands with more purpose now, pushing the material of Rachel's dress up now towards her back, and revealing the lacy black panties clinging to her skin.  
   
Rachel pressed her forehead against the window, her eyes closed, panting as the cool air whipped across her exposed backside. Quinn's hands softly moved against the sides of Rachel’s bra.  
   
Quinn bit her lip, looking in the reflection at Rachel's eyes. They fluttered open, hazy with lust as Quinn gently caressed the sides of her breasts. Quinn raked her eyes down the sight of the muscles in Rachel’s back down towards her practically bare ass.  
   
Moving closer and pressing against Rachel, Quinn moved her lips to her ear, "You were  _such_  a bad girl at that restaurant last week, Rachel."  
   
Rachel whimpered as Quinn's hands suddenly pushed the cups of her bra up and kneaded her breasts. Rachel whined, instantly wet and aching for Quinn’s touch as Quinn swiftly backed up, letting the dress fall back over Rachel, and unzipped her pants. Quinn strode over to the armchair directly behind Rachel. Sitting down, she spread her legs, pulled out her cock and proceeded to stroke in plain view of the full window.  
   
"Please Quinn…I'm  _sorry_ ," Rachel whimpered out. "I've been trying, I just want…"  
   
Rachel trailed off, whimpering desperately once she caught sight of Quinn in the reflection of the window. It was the most mouthwatering sight Rachel had ever laid eyes on: Quinn, watching Rachel, pulling and stroking her dick slowly.  
   
Rachel's slick thighs trembled, and she tried to clear her mind and focus on speaking rather than how much her clit was throbbing at the way Quinn’s cock looked.  
   
"Please  _what_ , Rachel? What do you want?"  
   
Rachel licked her lips, staring hungrily at the way Quinn’s squeezed her cock softly. Quinn watched the girl with a curious expression, before following her gaze in the glare of the window. Quinn smirked.  
   
"You want my cock?"  
   
Rachel's breath caught in her throat, and as her body began humming familiarly, she almost choked in her excitement to get the words out. Suddenly Rachel became overcome with the desire to taste Quinn. Her dick was thick and hard with arousal and Rachel swallowed dryly.  
   
"Q…Quinn… _please_ …"  
   
Quinn pumped her hand quickly and pushed her hair out of her face with her free hand, "Turn around."  
   
Rachel turned slowly, her legs wobbly. She resisted the urge to shove her hand down her panties at the sight of Quinn with her slacks unbuttoned and her cock erect. Rachel stared hungrily at Quinn, and Quinn almost came on the spot at how desperate Rachel's eyes looked. It was as if she was dying to have Quinn anywhere.  
   
"You want to suck my cock?"  
   
Rachel gushed at the words, her thighs shaking with the need to clench together. Rachel braced her hands at her sides, her fingers twitching. She nodded, the words dying in her throat as her eyes returned to the mesmerizing sight of Quinn.  
   
" _No_ , look at me." Quinn's voice was rough, and Rachel's eyes snapped back to Quinn's.  
   
"Open your mouth and tell me what you want. You want to get on your knees and suck me dry? You want to take me into the back of your throat until you gag?"  
   
Rachel moaned, the sound wanton and needy. " _Please_  Quinn, I'm sorry…please let me touch you, let me…let me  _show_  you…"  
   
Quinn bit her lip, her hand stilling. "You're  _not_  sorry, you haven't learned anything. You just want to wrap your pretty little mouth around my cock."  
   
Rachel felt dizzy, her head becoming lighter as the words left Quinn's mouth. Rachel was truly sorry  _and_  she missed the feeling of Quinn everywhere. The thought of having Quinn in her mouth was delightful. At this point, Rachel would take  _anything_.  
   
"N-No! Quinn, I am…I am sorry…let me show you, please Quinn… _please baby_ -"  
   
The nickname slipped from Rachel's mouth before she could stop it and for a moment the air in the room changed. Rachel became still with a sudden fear that she had crossed a line, and wondered if Quinn was angry.  
   
Quinn's eyes darkened and Rachel felt her pussy clench at the sight.  
   
"Come  _here_." She husked out and Rachel practically tripped over her feet in her haste to get to Quinn. Rachel fell to her knees in front of her, the movement so familiar it was practically an instinct at this point, and stared up at Quinn through heavy lidded eyes.  
   
"Alright, show me how sorry you are, Rae."  
   
Rachel her lips at the sight of Quinn’s thick cock. It was throbbing as Rachel lined up her mouth with the head. Rachel wrapped her little hand around the member, fingers unable to close around the girth, and Quinn gasped before clenching her jaw at the feeling.  
   
Rachel was on fire, the feeling of Quinn in her palm intoxicating. It was as if Rachel was aware of how much control she could have over Quinn…yet all she wanted to do was please her. Rachel would do anything to have Quinn again.  
   
Quinn faintly remembered that she should have been taking control of the situation, but there was something so... _different_  about this Rachel. This Rachel had become so devoted to proving to Quinn that she could do better. She was begging for her forgiveness, for her attention.  
   
It was creating a fog in Quinn's brain.  
   
Rachel began to stroke, with confidence. She glanced between the hardness under her palm and the intense look within Quinn's eyes. Quinn was trying to ignore the pulsing desire within her, as Rachel moved her hand slowly. She was trying to judge by Quinn's reaction what was pleasing her.  
   
"Forgive me…Quinn."  
   
Quinn glanced at Rachel’s eyes at the words, the pure desperation and hunger becoming overwhelming. Then suddenly, Rachel began talking fluently. "I-I miss you, Quinn…don't you miss me? Don't you miss being inside of me?"  
   
Rachel spoke the words softly, her hand grazing over the head of Quinn's dick, before sliding down the length and squeezing. The motion caused Quinn’s member to twitch in Rachel's hand.  
   
" _Fuck_  Rachel..."  
   
"Because I miss your touch, I miss feeling all of you everywhere and I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I'll do anything to have you i-inside of me again...forgive me."  
   
Quinn stared into Rachel’s eyes, entranced by how determined she was with her pleading.  
   
"Rae-"  
   
The words were cut off in a gasp, as suddenly Rachel wrapped her lips around Quinn’s dick. It caught Quinn off guard, having been so distracted by the words coming from Rachel’s mouth and the feeling of her hand that she didn't have time to give instruction on what Rachel was to do with her mouth.  
   
Quinn looked down with wide eyes as Rachel slid her hand down Quinn's shaft, while her tongue swirled around the thick head, her mouth sucking gently at it.  
   
"Rachel...fuck..."  
   
Rachel released her with a quick 'pop', and licked her lips. "Forgive me, Quinn."  
   
Quinn opened her mouth, and before she could even think aloud, Rachel dipped her head forward again and took even more of Quinn’s cock into her mouth, now bobbing her head expertly. Rachel was savoring it, completely caught up, seeing as it was the first time she'd had Quinn  _anywhere_  in days, and the first time she ever had Quinn in her mouth.  
   
Although she'd never done this particular activity before, Rachel understood how good she needed to be for Quinn, she needed to be her good girl again, and she needed her forgiveness. It helped that the feeling of Quinn inside her mouth was  _incredible_.  
   
Quinn ran a hand through her hair, heating up at the feeling of Rachel's tongue swirling unabashedly around her. Rachel slid her lips further down Quinn's erect dick, taking more of it in her mouth as she went, now gripping Quinn's calves. Quinn moaned, gazing at Rachel in amazement as she sucked her with fervor.  
   
Quinn couldn't find words.  
   
She was rendered absolutely speechless at the way Rachel was eagerly gripping her, cheeks hollowed as she lathered her tongue along the underside of her dick with each bob of her head.  
   
Quinn was stunned as one of Rachel's hands moved back to stroke the base of her cock while she worked the rest of Quinn into her mouth.  
   
Then Rachel opened her eyes and while gazing darkly at Quinn, her deep brown pupils dilated with lust, she removed her hand and pushed her mouth all the way down to allow the head of Quinn's cock to touch the back of her throat.  
   
" _Jesus_  fucking Christ! Rae..."  
   
Quinn's eyes rolled to the back of her head, one of her hands gripping Rachel's hair desperately, as she tried to resist the urge to spill herself into Rachel's mouth.  
   
Rachel sucked harder, moving her hand to fondle Quinn's balls. She was completely content with the feeling of Quinn prodding the back of her throat with every nod of her head.  
   
Quinn was biting her lip to keep from crying out at the feeling, and she stared at Rachel with disbelief.  
   
Rachel  _never_  gagged.  
   
The challenging look in Rachel's eyes as she stared up at Quinn, swallowing around her cock, caused Quinn's entire body to tremble in pleasure. Rachel's nose touched Quinn's pelvis as she steady puffs of air left her nostrils, her eyes unmoving from Quinn's gaze, her hands now squeezing at Quinn’s sack.  
   
"Shit, R-Rae...you're so  _fucking_  good at this. H-How are you so  _good_  at this?"  
   
Quinn gripped Rachel's hair tightly, and Rachel moaned at the pain, signs of her own arousal dripping further down her legs. The sound vibrated around Quinn's shaft and she sucked in a harsh breath of air, the head of her dick twitching violently against Rachel's throat.  
   
" _Fuck_...you're such a slut for my cock, Rachel."  
   
Quinn thrust her hips up into Rachel's mouth and Rachel moaned again, clenching her thighs together to provide some type of friction to her throbbing clit.  
   
Quinn suddenly pulled Rachel from her dick. Breathing heavily she husked out, "You know, only good girls are allowed to put their mouths on me."  
   
Rachel licked her lips, her body pulsating with desire. Already missing the feeling of Quinn inside of her mouth, Rachel leaned forward, her tongue out and aiming for Quinn’s cock, but Quinn yanked her backwards, fist tightened in the silky brown locks.  
   
" _No_. I'm not finished. You have  _not_  been a good girl Rachel. You need to learn your manners before I forgive you. You need to learn that only good  _respectful_  girls get to have me."  
   
Quinn smirked at the irony of the statement. Rachel wasn't proving herself to be a very respectful girl kneeling in Quinn's office sucking her off.  
   
"P-Please…I'll do  _anything_ , Quinn…please-"  
   
"You want me to forgive you?"  
   
"Yes, I'll do anything...please...let me make you feel good, Quinn..."  
   
Quinn closed her eyes at the words, feeling herself slip, before she regained a sense of control quickly.  
   
"Rachel, when you behave badly, you don't get to suck my cock and make it all better. I get to fuck your mouth until I  _feel_  better."  
   
Rachel moaned loudly. " _Fuck_ …anything you want Quinn..."  
   
Quinn growled.  
   
" _Open_."  
   
Quinn pulled Rachel’s mouth down onto her dick, Rachel receiving her eagerly. Quinn sighed at the feeling of her dick prodding the back of Rachel’s throat again, before she pulled out and thrust past Rachel’s lips again.  
   
Rachel moaned, the feeling of Quinn's cock pressing against her throat much like the way it would slam against her cervix,  _mind-blowing_.  
   
Rachel never thought she'd enjoy this part of sex, but she did. She loved having Quinn this way, in her mouth moaning, and ultimately at Rachel’s mercy. More importantly, Rachel  _loved_  pleasing Quinn.  
   
Swallowing around her again, Rachel reached forward and gripped Quinn's thighs.  
   
Quinn reached down and pulled Rachel's hands off.  
   
"Put your hands b…behind your  _back_ , Rae."  
   
Quinn ignored way her voice trembled as she spoke and suddenly began a relentless pace, thrusting into Rachel's mouth just as hard and fast as she would her pussy. Rachel gazed up at Quinn hungrily, taking her cock with greed, her eyelashes fluttering as she stared up at Quinn.  
   
Quinn never took her eyes off of Rachel, watching her pupils dilate, eyes watering as her cock disappeared into her mouth harshly.  
   
"Oh my God, Rachel. It feels so g-good to claim your mouth... _fuck_ , I wish you could see yourself, willingly taking every  _inch_  of my cock into your throat."  
   
Rachel moaned, and as Quinn thrust particularly hard, finally choked a little bit on her length. Quinn pulled out slowly, allowing Rachel's lips to slide against the smooth skin of her dick, almost losing her mind at the feeling.  
   
When Quinn pulled her cock completely from Rachel's mouth, she watched a long trail of spit come with it. And then, Rachel licked her wet lips.  
   
" _More_..." Rachel croaked out in a rough voice.  
   
Quinn moaned, shivering at the sound, and Rachel took advantage of the momentary distraction. Rachel took Quinn deep into her mouth again, swallowing harshly around her cock and humming.  
   
"Oh!  _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ _…_ ” Quinn called out frantically. Rachel pulled off of her dick before sliding Quinn back into her mouth. Rachel hummed louder, concentrating on the song she had started up around Quinn’s cock. The vibrations from the sound sent shock-waves throughout Quinn's body.  
   
"Oh  _fuck_ , R-Rae...Rae, right  _there_!"  
   
Rachel looked up at Quinn determinedly while sucking harshly on her dick, still humming her song passionately. Quinn gripped Rachel’s hair tightly as her body neared the brink orgasm.  
   
"Just…just like  _that_  baby...yes..."  
   
It was the first time Rachel had seen Quinn in an almost incoherent state. Rachel wanted more of it. Rachel wanted to see Quinn absolutely lose her  _mind_  in ecstasy.  
   
So Rachel hummed louder.  
   
The song reached an intense point and despite her erotic haze, Quinn recognized it.  
   
 _Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word._  
   
Rachel scraped her teeth along the length as she swallowed around Quinn's dick, nuzzling her nose into Quinn's pubic bone.  
   
With the combined feeling of Rachel’s teeth and her throat enclosing around her cock, Quinn's release crept up on her. Before Quinn knew it, she was throwing her head back as her body convulsed and she filled Rachel's mouth with her essence.  
   
Rachel closed her eyes in ecstasy as soon as the taste of Quinn hit her tongue.  
   
It was  _unbelievable_.  
   
Rachel couldn't help but moan as the liquid flooded her mouth, Quinn's taste a combination of sweet and tangy. It was thick and full, and Rachel drank it with desperation. Rachel opened her eyes suddenly; she never had the advantage of focusing solely on Quinn’s orgasm and she didn’t want to miss that visual.  
   
It was the most mesmerizing thing Rachel had ever witnessed.  
Rachel was in  _awe_  of the insurmountable beauty in Quinn as she came undone in front of her. Quinn was like Aphrodite in her prime during her climax. Her head was thrown back and her thighs shook around Rachel, one hand clenched tightly in Rachel's hair and the other holding her throat as if she could prevent the gasping moans from escaping.  
   
Rachel never wanted it to end.  
   
Rachel finally moved her hands from behind her back and reached underneath Quinn's thighs, holding her tightly as she continued to suck Quinn, prompting the most  _desperate_  noises from Quinn’s throat.  
   
"Jesus...Rachel...oh my  _god_ …fuck!"  
   
Quinn slammed her hand down on arm of the chair repeatedly, sitting up and squirming in the chair as she grit her teeth and clenched her jaw. Quinn’s balls tightened to the point of pain as endless amounts of her seed continued to empty down Rachel's throat.  
   
Quinn was having multiple orgasms, stopping only for a few seconds to gasp, only to start all over again.  
   
Rachel relaxed her throat, resting her head against Quinn's hip. She sucked Quinn's cock with concentration, the copious amounts of her essence sliding down Rachel's throat smoothly, like honey.  
   
" _Mmm_."  
   
The sound of Rachel's satisfaction ripped Quinn apart further as she let out a cry of anguish, the vein in her neck pulsing as she thrust into Rachel's mouth randomly. Quinn's seed was coming in spurts now, irregularly, and suddenly Rachel grew nervous at the prospect of not being able to swallow it all. She was determined to get every  _bit_  of Quinn into her mouth.  
   
Rachel pulled Quinn closer by her thighs, and sucked Quinn’s cock so hard that she actually pulled the meat  _forward_  from the force. Quinn stared down at Rachel, her eyes wide and her mouth open as she crashed into  _another_  climax.  
   
Quinn was on the verge of screaming. It was as if Rachel was on a mission to drain every last drop of cum from her body.  
   
Rachel glanced up, her eyes sparkling with tears and her nostrils taking in a startling amount of air.  
   
She wanted Quinn to  _completely_  come apart, over and over again.  
Rachel watched as Quinn quivered, keening as she tried to fight off another wave of ecstasy. Her hazel eyes were burning, loud cries emptying from her throat. Quinn lost her battle and jerked violently, streaming her seed into Rachel's throat. Rachel wanted  _everything_...every single thing Quinn was going to give her, so she sucked and swallowed, until it  _finally_  happened.  
   
"Ungh…Rae, please,  _please_! N-No…no more,  _oh_ f- _fuck_  I can't…can't… _oh_!"  
   
Quinn  _forgot_  who she was.  
   
Quinn suddenly screamed, the sound raw and shrill, as Rachel took her all the way to the back of her throat, before pulling back. Rachel used her hand to aim the head of Quinn's dick at her open mouth as the hot white liquid shot out quick, on Rachel’s tongue and down her throat.  
   
Quinn saw white, blinding white, and then an array of colors as Rachel gripped her dick, watching her fall apart again in a mess of incoherent tears, and wild moaning.  
   
It was  _beautiful_.  
   
The air was suffocating, hot with the sound of Quinn crashing into her release intensely. Rachel swallowed the cum, Quinn's dick twitching in her hand and aiming some of her excess release at Rachel’s chin.  
   
Rachel didn't even notice.  
   
"Quinn...fuck you taste so  _good_..."  
   
Rachel lowered her head again, suckling the last of Quinn from the head of her thick cock. Quinn still moaned incoherently, before shuddering as she emptied the last of herself into Rachel's mouth.  
   
" _Fuck_..."  
   
Quinn let her head droop, her eyes heavy as she drank in the sight of Rachel. Some of Quinn’s seed dribbled down Rachel’s chin as she drank her until finally there was no more left.  
   
Quinn watched Rachel move her hands and sat back on her heels. Rachel carefully released Quinn's length, now glistening from nestling in her wet mouth for so long.  
   
Quinn watched as Rachel stared at her with tearful orbs, lips glistening from her cum.  
   
Quinn's chest was heavy, her heart clenching sporadically at some unfamiliar feeling that made her chest ache. Her adrenaline was racing, from the powerful essence of her ecstasy, and from something else.  
   
Quinn pulled herself upright and reached up to touch the wet tracks on her cheeks.  
   
 _Tears_.  
   
Her orgasm had been that powerful.  
   
Powerful enough to offset her role as Rachel's Dom, powerful enough to reduce her to a mess of screaming and tears.  
   
Wiping her eyes, Quinn willed her racing heart to slow. As she stared at the hopeful yet somewhat astonished expression on Rachel's face, she shifted a neutral mask into place over her own features.  
   
Quinn needed to wrest back control and she needed to do it now, or all of her promises to be a better Dom for Rachel were for nothing.  
   
That wasn't the easiest task for Quinn to complete as she stared at Rachel. The girl rested on her knees, Quinn's cum dripping down her chin lewdly, her collar shining around her neck proudly. Rachel darted her tongue out to catch the liquid, resisting the urge to moan at the taste.  
   
Clearly, she would have to test Rachel's talents in a more controlled setting in the future. She had allowed the knowledge that Rachel was inexperienced to inform their interactions, and discounted the girl's latent, natural sexual ability. She would not make that mistake again.  
   
Rachel's expression was becoming more frantic by the second, her eyes darting everywhere but at Quinn, her hands twisting in desperation; she needed Quinn to move.  
   
Rachel's eyes tentatively sought out Quinn's, the desperation in her features crumbling to tears. Quinn sensed Rachel devolving right in front of her eyes and moved to get control.  
   
"Rachel."  
   
The tone sent shivers down Rachel's spine, yet calmed her immediately.  
   
"It seems I've underestimated just  _how_  talented that mouth really is.” Rachel blushed and Quinn licked her lips. “However, I have other plans for you and your beautiful mouth this afternoon. Stand up and face the window with your hands on the glass, please.”  
   
Quinn's tone was soft but brooked no argument. She studied Rachel's reaction carefully, pleased to see Rachel pull herself together, wipe her tears, and rise to her feet. Rachel's expression still looked desperate, but in a whole new way as she turned and crossed the small space to stand back in front of the window, pressing her hands firmly against the glass.  
   
Quinn flicked on the banker's light on the end table adjoining the armchair, and not until Rachel's eyes were back facing a quickly darkening city skyline did Quinn rise from her chair.  
   
Quinn shook off her heels, adjusted her loose pants around her hips and took in the view.  
   
The soft glow from the lamp illuminated both Rachel and her reflection, staring at Quinn desperately. Quinn held Rachel’s gaze, a predatory glint in her eyes. Walking forward, Quinn slowly unbuttoned her blouse and allowed it to hang open, revealing a black lace bra. Now directly behind Rachel, Quinn smirked, noticing the way Rachel’s eyes grew dark with lust at the sight of Quinn’s reflection in the window.  
   
"Quinn  _please_ , I…"  
   
Quinn leaned reached around Rachel, pressing a finger to her lips, stopping the torrent of apologies she was sure were about to issue from that talented mouth. Quinn pressed her chest tightly to Rachel's back.  
   
" _No_  Rachel. You keep your hands on the glass, and you don't speak or move unless I tell you to, do you understand?"  
   
Rachel nodded quickly, the adrenaline of both panic and desire coursing through her veins.  
   
"Use your words Rachel. "  
   
"I understand Quinn, but…"  
   
That finger was back at her lips again. "Use that mouth to tell me what you need me to do to you, to tell me how it makes you feel. You can beg, moan, and plead for me to let you come, but you will  _not_  apologize. I'm pretty sure you aren't the least bit sorry for what you just did. And you shouldn't be. I've already told you that you are not to blame when I lose control."  
   
Quinn slipped her finger past Rachel's plump lips, smiling as the girl gasped. " _Suck_."  
   
Rachel closed her lips around Quinn's finger, eyes darkening hungrily in the window's reflection as she complied with Quinn's request. The feeling of Rachel's tongue around her finger caused Quinn's dick to twitch against the material of her underwear, and she hummed with approval before pulling her hand away.  
   
Quinn chuckled darkly, "Man oh  _man_ , are you going to come tonight Rachel. As a matter of fact, you are going to come  _so many fucking times_  that by the time I'm done with you? You won't even be sure what you're begging for anymore – for more, for less, faster, slower, harder, to come again, or because you've had enough." Quinn's words caressed Rachel's ears firmly, like a promise. It caused Rachel's body to heat up with desire.  
   
"You will  _only_  get to come when I let you, and you will  _only_  stop when I tell you you've had enough."  
   
Rachel bit her lip at the words, her body thrumming with need. "Y- _Yes_...Quinn."  
   
That wry smirk was on Quinn's lips again as she slid her palms down Rachel's sides, over her ass, and skimmed her fingertips down the back of Rachel's thighs, coming to rest on the hem of Rachel's dress.  
   
Rachel gasped as she felt Quinn's fingertips slowly sliding the hem of her dress up her thighs, over her ass, and then up her back and over her shoulders. Quinn left the material of Rachel’s dress covering Rachel’s eyes as she stood back and admired the trembling flesh in front of her, marveling that it was all hers.  
   
Quinn’s gaze swept over Rachel, from the similar black lace bra, across the firm muscles of her back, down to the black lace panties that barely concealed Rachel's ass. Rachel’s legs seemed to go on forever, tan and smooth underneath the garter and stockings. Finally, Quinn’s eyes landed on Rachel’s feet, arched and high up in her black pumps.  
   
Quinn pressed herself firmly against Rachel's back again, her fingertips skimming lightly across Rachel's abdomen, as she moved her hands up until her palms closed over Rachel's breasts once more. Rachel whimpered as Quinn pressed her pelvis into Rachel's ass, her eyebrow arching and a smirk settling on her mouth as she felt her cock harden at Rachel's response.  
   
Apparently she would not be limited in the ways in which she could satisfy Rachel for the rest of the afternoon. That knowledge boosted her self-confidence and sense of control. Quinn reached up and yanked Rachel's dress all the way off, eliciting a sharp gasp from Rachel's lips. Quinn pressed her firmly back against the window and began to tease Rachel's left nipple with her fingertips, reaching her own right hand down into her shorts to stroke her cock.  
   
Quinn whispered firmly in Rachel's ear, "Bend over for me, spread your legs as wide as you can, and use that mouth to tell me what you need. Open your eyes, keep them on me, and don't move your hands.  _Now_ , Rachel."  
   
Rachel's eyes instantly found Quinn's in the reflection of the window. There was just enough illumination from the buildings outside and the lamp inside that Rachel could see everything in the room behind her reflected back at her. Rachel was only barely containing herself, her skin on fire everywhere it made contact with Quinn's, Quinn's words and the promise they held literally making her insides quake.  
   
Rachel quickly bent at the waste as far as she could go without smashing her head on the window, bracing her upper body weight on her arms. She spread her feet as wide as she could, opening her thighs for Quinn, and moaning as she felt Quinn moving with her.  
   
Rachel wasn't entirely sure how her legs were still holding her up, but when Quinn's right hand found its way out of her shorts and slid over the skin of Rachel's ass, fingering the lacy hem of her panties, Rachel’s mind was suddenly assaulted by the images of being bent over a bathroom sink, at Quinn’s mercy. And any control Rachel had over her own mouth snapped.  
   
"Quinn… _please_ , I-I need…since that night at the restaurant….can I…please let me…" and Rachel's words suddenly trailed off in a gasp as Quinn began palming her ass cheek firmly.  
   
Quinn's eyes were dark, her mind instantly transported back to that bathroom at Del Posto as well. "You liked what we did in the bathroom, didn't you Rachel? What did you like more, when I spanked you, or when I pushed your leg up onto the sink and fucked your pussy?"  
   
Rachel's reply came out in a long wail as she struggled to remain still, " _Y-es_!"  
   
Quinn laughed at the reply, " _Words_  Rachel, be specific."  
   
The low vibration of Quinn's voice was completely dismantling Rachel from the inside out.  
   
As Quinn's fingers teased and twisted Rachel’s nipples, Quinn slid her right hand into the back of Rachel's panties and groaned when she felt the sopping mess she'd made of Rachel's underwear. Rachel's breath hitched in the back of her throat with every stroke of Quinn's palm over her ass cheeks, now wet with her arousal.  
   
" _Fuck_ , you're so wet right now Rachel. I know you feel like you're going to die if you don't come right this minute, but trust me when I say that I am going to violate you six ways from Sunday before I get anywhere  _close_  to letting you come. And I'm going to make you beg for  _every_ … _single_ … _thing_  I do to you."  
   
Quinn's words sent a jolt straight to Rachel's clit, and she could not help the strangled sob that fell from her lips.  
   
"I'm not going to tease you to punish you, your punishment is over. But I want to know you inside and out. I want to test all of your boundaries. It's my job to know how much you can take, and take you right to the limit and no further, and you can trust, I  _will_  take you to that limit. Now Use. Your.  _Words_. Or I'm going to stop moving my hand," she practically growled in Rachel's ear.  
   
Panic shot through Rachel and she cried out, " _Fuck_  Quinn…please…take off my…my panties and  _spank_  me..."  
   
Quinn licked her lips at the words, before cooing in Rachel's ear, "Mmm, good girl, Rachel."  
   
Quinn pulled her hand out of Rachel's underwear and reached down the flick off the straps from the garters on Rachel's thighs. She pulled Rachel upright with her left arm, allowing Rachel to re-position her legs as Quinn dropped to her knees behind her and slid Rachel's panties down her thighs and off, leaving the garter straps hanging from Rachel's stockings.  
   
Quinn was beginning to stand, when she became distracted by the sight of Rachel's sex glistening in front of her, giving off a heady, sweet scent, and dripping moisture down the inside of Rachel’s thighs.  
   
Quinn wasn't even aware of her control slipping, but one moment she was staring at Rachel's ass, her hands almost painfully digging into Rachel's thighs, and the next she was moving forward, her hands sliding up to spread the lips of Rachel's sex in front of her.  
   
Quinn slipped her tongue forward, swirling it over Rachel's clit before dragging it slowly back through her folds, flicking it lightly at her entrance, and then dragging it all the way back, swiping between Rachel's ass cheeks before lifting away. Quinn was intoxicated. She began to move forward again when the sound of Rachel's keening voice broke the fog in Quinn's brain; however, and Quinn backed away slightly, gripping Rachel's thighs in front of herself as she rose back to her feet.  
   
Rachel's protest died on her lips when she caught Quinn's reflection in the window. Rachel's moisture was all over Quinn’s mouth, and her eyes were nearly black with desire, her fingertips digging into the backs of Rachel's thighs. Rachel tried to calm down, slow her breathing, stop thinking, and stop trying to control something she couldn't.  
   
Even if she found the words to vocalize what she wanted, it was still going to come on Quinn's terms.  
   
 _Tell her what you want._  
   
Rachel captured Quinn's gaze in the reflection.  
   
"Quinn  _please_ …I want – I want  _more_." Rachel blushed at her own words, but continued to plead, "I don't know…how…I just want to come so  _badly_. You know what I need…I don't know how to say it, I  _can't_  say it…fuck Quinn…"  
   
Rachel trailed off in a sob, her words desperate. She was slowly losing her mind, consumed by the desire raging in her veins. She knew what she wanted to say, but she was too overwhelmed to articulate it.  
   
Rachel's eyes darkened as she stared at Quinn's in desperation, " _Please_ …give me the words."  
   
Quinn's body ached at the request, and although her gaze softened slightly, her eyes were ablaze. Quinn pressed forward and murmured in Rachel's ear.  
   
 _"Quinn, please bend me over and spank my ass_ _…I need it."_  
   
Quinn watched Rachel's eyes become heavy upon hearing the words, and she wondered if Rachel would be able to repeat them.  
   
Rachel licked her lips, drowning in Quinn's gaze, and she repeated,  
   
"Q… _Quinn_ …please, bend me over and… _spank_  my ass…I need it."  
   
Quinn growled at the words and kicked Rachel's feet apart. Running her hands over her bare flesh, she relished in the shiver that shot through Rachel's body. Pressing her face against Rachel's, Quinn licked the shell of her ear. "Who does this ass belong to, Rae?"  
   
Rachel moaned, "It's  _yours_  Quinn."  
   
Without further preamble, Quinn brought her hand down firmly once, twice and then a third time swiftly on Rachel's ass, slowing as Rachel moaned.  
   
"Quinn… _fuck_ …don't stop…please don't stop…harder,  _please_ ," she wailed. Quinn locked her jaw, relishing in the sounds of Rachel's desire.  
   
" _Fuck_   _yes_ , that's a good girl, tell me what you want." Quinn didn't raise her voice, but her authoritative tone left Rachel trembling.  
   
Quinn slowly worked to unravel Rachel as the minutes slipped by, beating her ass hard, moving from one cheek to the other. She alternated her strokes until Rachel had no idea when or where the next flash of pain was coming from. Rachel was sobbing and shaking, and no longer sure how her legs were supporting her weight. Also, her ass was on  _fire_. After the hardest stroke yet, Rachel cried out, "Quinn wait! I…I,  _shit_  it's too much, I don't think I can..."  
   
Quinn slapped Rachel’s pussy, pressing her fingers against Rachel's clit. Rachel cried out at the contact, the walls of her pussy sopping wet from the lack of friction at this point.  
   
"Quinn… _please_ …fuck!"  
   
"Jesus  _fucking_  Christ Rachel, you're soaked. Tell me what you want...my fingers buried in your pussy, my tongue…my cock? Shit, I haven't even started fucking you yet and you can barely  _stand_."  
   
"Yes…" Rachel wailed, "I want all of it Quinn…fuck…give me  _everything_. Your fingers, your cock…I just want to come, please let me come baby… _please, please, please_!"  
   
Rachel was a sobbing mess, tears sliding down her face and her breath hitching in the back of her throat. Quinn yanked Rachel's bra off, leaving her naked aside from her stockings and pumps, and began twisting and pinching her nipples between her fingers. She was overcome with desire for the woman in front of her.  
   
"I'm gonna fuck you in front of the  _whole_  city Rachel…I'm going to make you come apart where anyone can see you."  
   
Quinn seized the back of Rachel's hair and yanked her head back, "Eyes up and watch Rachel…" and then suddenly Quinn plunged three fingers deep into Rachel's pussy.  
   
"Fuck! Oh god, oh god,  _oh god_ …please don't stop Quinn… _please_!"  
   
Rachel's eyes were wide, Quinn's fingers sliding inside of her with delicious friction. She moaned Quinn's name loudly, shaking with pleasure, her hands flexing against the glass as her walls clenched around Quinn's hand. Rachel's body was in a state of desperation, her body perpetually on the edge of orgasm. Yet, every time Rachel was close, Quinn slowed down. When Rachel seemed to calm slightly and regain control of her sanity Quinn increased her pace, taking her right back to the edge over and over again and then backing away, until Quinn was no longer sure how much longer either of them were going to hold out.  
   
Quinn pulled her hand out of Rachel, and Rachel nearly cried as she tried to push back desperately onto Quinn's hand.  
   
"No, tell me what you  _fucking_  want Rachel, show me how good you can be," Quinn tightened her hold on Rachel’s hair and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I promise I'll let you come, Rae."  
   
 _I can be good_.  
   
At the soft words, Rachel relaxed slightly, and pressing her forehead against the glass, she placed her hands behind her back, spread her legs as wide as she could, and whispered, "I just want to please you, Quinn."  
   
"Oh fuck Rae, you are  _so_  beautiful," Quinn murmured, and then, taking her cock into her hand, she pushed it swiftly into Rachel's entrance.  
   
Rachel's eyes grew heavy at the feeling of Quinn's cock buried inside of her. Quinn gasped at the feeling of Rachel's walls clenching tightly around her. It felt so tight that Quinn wasn’t sure she'd be able to move in Rachel’s wet channel.  
   
Rachel was moaning incoherently, lost in the feeling of Quinn filling her up. It felt as if her dick was everywhere. Rachel could feel the veins throbbing against her walls, the thick head pressed against her cervix.  
   
"Oh fuck… _fuck_ …Quinn please…"  
   
Quinn closed her eyes at the feeling. Pressing her body tightly against Rachel's back, she reached for her arms and slammed them forward onto the window. Looking past Rachel's eyes, forced against the glass and desperately seeking Quinn's, Quinn looked down onto all the people in New York City below her.  
   
"You want me to fuck you in front of the whole city, Rachel? You want them to see you giving your pussy to me like a filthy whore? Is that what you want?"  
   
Rachel cried out as Quinn pressed herself deeper into her pussy.  
   
"Fuck  _yes_  Quinn!"  
   
Quinn bit Rachel’s shoulder, staring directly into her eyes. Rachel's head was fully turned now, the diamonds of her collar shimmering. Rachel pressed the side of her head against the window, and Quinn pressed her forehead against Rachel's.  
   
" _Say_   _it_."  
   
Rachel's eyes darkened, somehow shining with challenge through her desperation. "I want you to fuck me in front of  _everyone_  Quinn. I want it.  _Please_ , Quinn, fuck me."  
   
Quinn's resolve snapped and she pulled her cock all the way out of Rachel before slamming back into her. Rachel screamed and felt Quinn's hands tighten around her own as she began a relentless pace, fucking her with deep strokes.  
   
"Yes Quinn! Yes, yes,  _yes_!"  
   
Rachel's voice was raw with passion, bouncing off of the walls in a way that Quinn had never heard before. It was as if Rachel's brain was only focused on Quinn's cock sliding deep within her, over and over again.  
   
Quinn growled. " _Fuck_  Rae…your pussy feels so  _good_  baby."  
   
Rachel let out an anguished cry at the words, the feeling of Quinn being inside of her after so long pumping through her sharply.  
   
" _Mo-re_ , Quinn…fuck…more!"  
   
Quinn let out a shout as Rachel's walls gripped her dick tightly. Quinn slid out and bent her knees before thrusting back in and slamming the head of her cock against the front wall of Rachel's pussy. Rachel threw her head back against Quinn's shoulder, her mouth open as she screamed in ecstasy.  
   
Quinn bit her ear, "Everybody's watching us baby, watching me claim your pussy, and you know they  _wish_  they were me. They wish they owned such a sweet,  _tight_  pussy like yours. But they don't…and they never will. Your pussy is  _mine_ , isn't it?"  
   
Rachel keened incoherently and Quinn reached down to spank the top of her sex, her palm stinging against Rachel's clit.  
   
Rachel practically howled.  
   
"Fuck, Quinn…Yes! It’s  _your_  pussy…"  
   
Rachel was on fire, and she was close. Quinn knew that, purely because she knew how close she was herself. However, Quinn also knew that Rachel's body was trained. She wouldn't come unless Quinn came first, or if she was told to. Quinn thrust into Rachel, before slowing down. Quinn wanted Rachel to experience something absolutely  _beautiful_.  
   
That meant Quinn needed to give Rachel  _more_.  
   
Rachel's eyes widened and she became frantic as Quinn slowed to a stop. " _Please!_  No Quinn…n-no…I  _can't_ …"  
   
"Rachel, do you trust me?"  
   
"Yes…I…"  
   
Quinn reached up and yanked Rachel's hair back again, leaning up to whisper in her ear.  
   
"I want to try something. I know it's within your limits, but I also know there is a possibility you may safe word."  
   
Rachel listened, her heart beating fast, pussy aching for Quinn's cock to fill her again. Quinn tightened her hold on Rachel's hair.  
   
"One day I'm going to fuck your beautiful ass baby…and I want you to be ready for that."  
   
Rachel panicked. She became impossibly even wetter at the thought of Quinn taking her there, but she knew that Quinn was  _so_  big. She knew it would hurt.  
   
"Q…Quinn… _fuck_ , I want that…b-but I don't know if…you're so  _big_ …"  
   
Quinn smiled softly, "I know baby, I  _know_  how big I am.” She repeated herself, “Do you trust me, Rachel?"  
   
Rachel caught her breath, fingers twitching against the glass before she nodded. "Of  _course_ , Quinn."  
   
"Spread your ass cheeks and try to relax. I won't hurt you, Rachel, I promise… I just need you to  _try_."  
   
Rachel nodded slightly, and waited, willing her body to relax. Quinn placed her hands on Rachel's hips, pulling her back swiftly as she buried her cock in Rachel's pussy again and began to pump in earnest.  
   
Within seconds Rachel was crying out again, and Quinn swirled the middle finger of her right hand into her mouth, making sure it was well lubricated. She moaned around her finger as Rachel's pussy began gripping her cock again, well on the way to an impending orgasm. Rachel moaned, holding her cheeks apart desperately, while taking Quinn all the way in to the hilt.  
   
Quinn was so close to coming, and she knew Rachel was as well. "Shit, that's it baby, keep your ass spread and try to relax, push out against me."  
   
As Quinn poised her finger against the puckered opening of Rachel's ass, the vision of Rachel’s perfect submission suddenly pushed Quinn over the edge. Sliding her finger into Rachel's tight ass, Quinn cried out.  
   
"Fuck…now, Rachel! Come for me  _now_!"  
   
Stars exploded behind Rachel's eyes as she let out an almost inhuman scream that bounced off of every surface of Quinn's office.  
   
It was an  _indescribable_  feeling.  
   
Rachel's pussy captured Quinn's dick tightly, her walls fluttering and constricting as Quinn's cock and finger moved in tandem with one another. Rachel felt like she was exploding everywhere. The feeling of Quinn claiming her ass sent her body into overdrive, her orgasm crashing into her harder. Rachel slammed her hands against the glass desperately as her release seized her body.  
   
" _Yes_! Fuck Quinn...fuck, fuck, fuck, Quinn...Yes!"  
   
Quinn continued to thrust, Rachel's ass and pussy suffocating her in a way that sent her tumbling straight over the edge behind Rachel. Crying out, Quinn filled Rachel up with her cum. She relished in the cry of shock that wrecked through Rachel's body at the feeling. The feeling of Quinn's seed painting her insides and ultimately pushing her into a  _second_  hard orgasm.  
   
Every nerve in Rachel’s body was tingling, the sensations passing through her ass and pussy combining with one another and leaving her in a fit of incoherence. Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel’s waist, leaning over her as Rachel continued to milk cum from Quinn’s cock, her finger still buried knuckle deep in Rachel’s ass.  
   
Rachel had never felt so filthy. It was deliciously satisfying in ways she'd never imagined. A soft smile took over her dazed face as Quinn continued to moan above her, still pumping streams of her seed inside of Rachel.  
   
"Mmm Quinn, so full...everywhere...all  _yours_..."  
   
Quinn shivered all over at the declaration. Rachel wanted everything from her, she was willing to bend over and give Quinn her body, mind and soul.  
   
Everything.  
   
Quinn caressed Rachel’s stomach, taking deep breaths as Rachel wined softly. Rachel’s pussy was clenching her cock softly, and Quinn reached up to cup Rachel’s cheek, before turning her head and pressing their lips together softly.  
   
Rachel reached up and wrapped her arm around Quinn’s neck, sighing into the kiss and moaning softly as Quinn slipped her finger deeper inside of her ass. Rachel’s body was in a state of contentment. Quinn was inside of her; Quinn had allowed Rachel to serve her again.  
   
" _Miss_! Miss you can't go in there, they're…"  
   
The frantic voice of Renee combined with the sound of the double doors slamming against the wall pulled both Rachel and Quinn from their orgasm induced haze. Rachel gasped as Quinn backed away from her in shock, pulling her finger and length from Rachel, both of them turning to see Santana Lopez, standing with her arms crossed and a smirk placed firmly on her lips.  
   
What The Fuck?  
   
Santana licked her lips, "Calm your tits Ugly Betty, I think I have a pretty good idea of what they're doing."  
   
Rachel glared at Santana, hiding behind Quinn who was buttoning her pants but making no moves to cover her chest, "Santana what the  _hell_  are you doing here?"  
   
Santana smiled at her friend sweetly, taking some predatory steps towards her, "Well Rachel, I was just coming to see if Ms. Fabray had ideas on why it was becoming so difficult to get in touch with you…but now I know why you haven't been answering any of my calls."  
   
Renee' blushed, averting her eyes from the naked couple and said in an apologetic voice. "Ms. Fabray, I'm  _so_  sorry…she just walked in and flashed her badge at me before I could stop her-"  
   
Quinn held her hand up, tucking Rachel further behind her. She understood how embarrassing this moment had to be for Rachel. "It isn't your fault Renee', I can handle it from here."  
   
Renee backed quickly out of the office and shut the door, muttering again about a raise, soundproofing and door locks.  
   
Rachel swallowed, still glaring at Santana angrily. “Santana-“  
   
Quinn turned to Rachel kissed her forehead, cutting her off. "Rae, if you don’t mind I would like to have a word with Santana? Why don’t you go and get cleaned up in the washroom…it’s right over there.”  
   
Quinn smiled and Rachel noted how calm she seemed despite being half naked in front of a complete stranger. Rachel glanced at Santana who was staring at them impatiently and then back at Quinn.  
   
As if reading her thoughts, Quinn cupped her cheek and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “It’s gonna be fine. You just change and let me handle this, okay? Santana and I need to get to know each other a little better anyway,” Quinn said softly, turning to smile at Santana. Santana’s expression never changed.  
   
Rachel glanced down at the floor and nodded her consent.  
   
 _I trust you._  
   
Rachel looked up, locking eyes with Santana.  
   
 _I trust the both of you._  
   
Relenting her gaze and biting her lip, Rachel grabbed her things off the floor and turned to head for the safety of the washroom. Before she could fully get away, Quinn caught her arm and pulled Rachel flush against her body. Rachel gasped as Quinn tilted her head back and captured her lips in a searing kiss, pressing her bra-clad breasts against Rachel’s body. Flicking her tongue against Rachel’s, Quinn chuckled, before pulling away and kissing Rachel one last chaste time.  
   
Rachel’s eyes were closed and her lips still moved, despite being detached from Quinn’s. Opening her glassy eyes, Rachel finally smiled. Quinn licked her lips, as if trying to savor the taste of Rachel’s tongue.  
   
“I’ve got so many things planned for that beautiful body of yours, Rae.” She said huskily, running her finger down Rachel’s jaw gently, causing shivers to erupt throughout Rachel’s body.  
   
Suddenly Rachel was breathless and she wasn’t even worried about being stark naked in front of her neighbor and best friend. Rachel was more concerned about the next moment she’d be able to have Quinn inside of her.  
   
“ _Tonight_.” Quinn said softly.  
   
Rachel smiled and nodded, some of her confidence returning as long as she didn't look at the perpetual smirk on Santana's face. She headed as quickly as she could on shaky legs to get dressed.  
   
"And to think…I was  _so_  sure she wasn't returning my calls because you had tied her up in that castle in the country and were torturing her." Santana's antagonizing voice came as Quinn began to redress herself.  
   
"I would say  _'always a pleasure Santana'_ , but in this case, I think the pleasure was all yours. I would offer you a drink but I have a feeling you won't be staying. Now how can I help you?"  
   
"Well, well, well, someone gets a little crabby when they don't get enough pussy before dinner." Santana scoffed and Quinn smiled bemusedly, tucking her hands into the pockets of her pants, willing Santana to continue.  
   
"I'm sorry to break up your little  _fuck session_ , Ms. Fabray, but Noah and I have been trying to reach Rachel since the show two weeks ago, and she's been blowing us off. We're getting together with Brittany for Thanksgiving dinner, and we didn't want Rachel to miss the tradition, unless you two have other plans that day."  
   
Her voice was full of hostility and it only confirmed Quinn's suspicions about Puck and Santana's feelings towards her.  
   
"So since, apparently, we're all asking you for permission for things now, would you mind escorting Rachel to dinner at her old apartment?" Santana snarked.  
   
Quinn smiled at Santana's obvious jealousy and licked her lips. "Thanksgiving dinner sounds lovely. I'll make sure Rachel calls you, Santana."  
   
Santana's eyes flashed. "You'll make sure she calls, huh? Just how will you do that,  _Christian Grey_ , by beating my poor friend into dialing my number?"  
   
Quinn swept her gaze across the anger in Santana's features. "I think you should remember that your  _poor_   _friend_  signed a contract willingly before you start getting upset with me for whatever you  _think_  I'm doing to her."  
   
Santana stepped closer. "Hey! I'm not one of your little  _whores_ , so don't treat me like one, Fabray.”  
   
Quinn smirked. “First off, I would  _watch_  what you say if I were you, Lopez. One of my  _whores_  is the very best friend that you barged into my office to defend. Second, I think it’s very flattering, but you could  _never_  belong to me, Santana, you know why?” Quinn leaned forward with her eyebrows raised. “Because  _you_  don't know how to stay in your  _place._ ”  
   
Santana growled, ready to strike at Quinn, before she tilted her head and trailed her eyes down Quinn's body with a smirk.  
   
"So just out of curiosity, what exactly are you using to keep your whores in their place?"  
   
Santana let her finger trail down Quinn's chest. "What is it that's swinging between those thighs, hmm? Because I don't think I've  _ever_  seen a strap on that looked  _that_  real."  
   
Quinn felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as Santana continued her trail with her finger, until she reached the waistband of Quinn’s pants.  
   
"What are you  _hiding_?"  
   
Quinn caught her hand swiftly. "That is  _none_  of your business unless I have you tied up in my  _'castle'_ ; and that, Ms. Lopez, I can assure you won't be happening any time soon. You may see yourself out."  
   
As Santana turned to leave, Quinn grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Oh and just so we’re clear, if you ever attempt to intimidate any of my employees and barge into my office again, you'll be walking a beat patrol in Harlem for the rest of your law enforcement career. I have security for important reasons that do not involve simply pleasuring my submissive in my office, understand?"  
   
Santana bristled at the implication that Rachel was nothing more than property, but taking in Quinn's steely gaze, she decided to let it go. She nodded, smirking at Quinn.  
   
Snatching her hand back from Quinn's grip, Santana stalked out of the office. There was definitely something off about Quinn Fabray, and she was going to find out what it was.


	17. You Could Be My Sanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Fox and Ryan Murphy own.
> 
> A/N: Blah. Okay, sorry about how long it took this chapter to come out babes. Real life got REALLY in the way, and then I lost my muse for a while there and was kind of stuck with where I wanted this story to go. So now that I'm all organized and my inspiration is back and everything, I am hopefully gonna be able to balance posting with school, work and all other craziness my life randomly entails. 
> 
> Now, I wish I could say this chapter is super long and exciting, but it's not. Well, at least it's not depending on how much people enjoy plot? I'm giving you all some more insight into Quinn's character and you get to get inside of her head a little when it comes to the confrontation with Santana. Also, some pure Faberry fluff. Rachel is a little feistier here, and that's just because she is warming up to her submissiveness. 
> 
> I literally tried to squeeze something else out of this chapter but it just didn't feel right, so I hope you all aren't too mad at me. I would rather give you something that feels more organic than filler shit that doesn't even move the story forward. I'm not that kind of author anymore. 
> 
> While writing Quinn's response to the Santana confrontation, I had an epiphany. Back when the whole FF.net thing happened and all the reviewers were accusing Quinn of being really controlling, I felt like a lot of people weren't understanding the dynamic of a 24/7 relationship and how much trust has to be involved and how much control the submissive actually has by giving complete control to the dominant. Which was a pretty interesting response to me, considering how tame Rachel and Quinn's 24/7 dynamic is compared to some relationships I read up on. With Quinn's insecurities about Santana's response, I would like to feel as if I'm speaking to you all through she and Rachel's dialogue. I hope you guys get a better idea of their relationship dynamic. 
> 
> Now, I'm going to finish writing chapter 18...or as I like to call it, "Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?" 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> BTW: This chapter is named from a line from Demi Lovato's song, "Nightingale".

The first thing Rachel noticed was that the bed was empty.

Normally, when Rachel would roll over onto her stomach in the middle of the night, she'd become pressed up against Quinn's soft body. However tonight, Rachel's bare breasts only met the cool silk sheets of Quinn's bed.

No Quinn.

Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, Rachel sat up and glanced around the large room worriedly.

Sometimes in the middle of the night, Rachel could find Quinn reading on the plush couch. Her eyes would be red-rimmed and tired, and she'd smile and wearily tell Rachel to go back to sleep, but tonight she wasn't there either.

Rachel licked her lips, brushing her knuckles across her blurry vision in a haste to clear it.

Suddenly, a breeze drifted across her body and Rachel rubbed her arms, the sudden cold air further confusing her. Standing up and throwing on her silk robe, Rachel moved around the room and stumbled upon the double doors that led to the balcony.

They were open, which explained the breeze, and Rachel took a step through them, only to find herself facing the back of the very woman she was looking for.

Quinn was standing on the balcony, wearing her favorite silk blue pajamas (Rachel had seen her wear them multiple times during the past two weeks, so she concluded that they were Quinn's favorites). Quinn's left hand was gripping the balcony railing, not tightly because her knuckles remained earthy like the rest of her body, and in her other hand between her index and middle finger, she held a cigarette.

Initially, Rachel was confused. Quinn didn't seem as if she was the type of person to smoke, what with her usually calm demeanor...but once Rachel moved past all that, all she could focus on was how _breathtaking_ the sight of Quinn was. 

Rachel had never condoned smoking in her entire life, but there was something so peaceful about the way Quinn looked. Even from the back, her body seemed visibly relaxed. Her shoulders weren't rigid like they sometimes could be while she read over paper work or spoke on the phone with her colleagues.

Because she seemed so at ease, Rachel found herself enamored by the way Quinn turned her head to the side and brought the cigarette to her lips slowly.

The end of the cigarette began to swell orange and Rachel's eyes trailed over the way the bone in Quinn's jaw became suddenly defined as she inhaled and then softly let the smoke drift from her mouth like a gentle fog.

It was an incredibly sexy sight, no matter how unhealthy it was and Rachel licked her lips, suddenly  _very_  much awake.

"See something you like?" Quinn's voice came, husky from the burn of tobacco in her lungs. Rachel jumped a little at being discovered, before clearing her throat.

"I haven't decided yet." Rachel answered, and Quinn smiled, ducking her head. Flicking the butt of the cigarette into an ashtray, Quinn turned around, crossing her arms over one another.

"Why aren't you asleep?" She asked, her eyes shining with mirth. Rachel licked her lips, her eyes flickering back and forth between Quinn's piercing gaze and the cigarette that dangled between her fingers.

"When…did you start smoking?" Rachel inquired, finally settling for making eye contact with Quinn, despite the way her insides hummed at the sight of the bold hazel eyes.

"You didn't answer my question." Quinn reasoned. Rachel tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

" _You_  first." Rachel said defiantly, and Quinn laughed. She stared at Rachel's collar, sparkling around her neck underneath the moonlight.

Rachel looked adorable. Her eyes were a little hazy from the slumber she had been in, and Quinn wondered if Rachel woke up  _because_  Quinn wasn't there beside her. The thought of Rachel not being able to sleep properly without Quinn made her heart clench.

"Okay. I started smoking during my sophomore year of college," Quinn spoke; bringing the cigarette to her lips and taking a rather large puff, while her eyes remained locked on Rachel. "I found the courage to quit earlier this year and that was going well, until I ran into your  _beautiful_  little ass in that overpriced restaurant."

The smoke drifted from Quinn's smiling lips behind her words and Rachel felt moisture develop between her legs. Rachel also could have sworn her thighs quivered a bit.

Clearing her throat in an attempt to quell her sudden desire, Rachel mimicked Quinn's posture, folding her own arms across her chest. "So you're saying that…I'm the reason you started smoking again?" Rachel inquired, a soft smile taking over her features.

Quinn laughed, before tucking her bottom lip between her teeth as she leaned against the railing of the balcony, crossing her bare feet over one another.

"One could assume so. After that incompetent manager handed your name over, it was all I could do not to lose my mind at the thought of you. I smoked just to keep myself from going mad at the how sweet your name tasted on my lips."

Rachel wondered how Quinn managed to turn something so trivial, something so simple such as meeting Rachel in a restaurant into pure _poetry._

Quinn used her index and middle finger, the very fingers that occasionally made a home within Rachel's folds, to bring the shrinking cigarette between her plump lips again.

Those lips seemed to swell around the cigarette and the sight caused Rachel to wet her own lips yet again. Her mind became foggy with the image of Quinn's mouth swelling around her clit and inhaling her scent the way she was inhaling the tobacco.

A bitter smell of smoke met her nostrils, startling Rachel from her fantasy, as Quinn's mouth formed an 'O', blowing rings of smoke in her direction.

"Now, your turn Rae. Why are you awake?" Quinn's voice demanded gently. Quinn had a way of doing that. Demanding something of Rachel in a voice that almost always contradicted her dominance.

Rachel reached up and scratched her neck, her eyes big and emotional and Quinn almost lost herself in them, the way she almost  _always_  did. Those eyes were Rachel's weapons, threatening to pool over and drown Quinn in their beauty and truth.

"I woke up and um, you weren't in bed. I thought you might be up, reading or doing work…but you weren't on the couch either." Rachel spoke almost shyly, taking a step towards Quinn. Rachel trailed her eyes down Quinn's form, noticing the way her free hand, folded over her elbow, scratched at the skin there. Quinn glanced at Rachel underneath her eyelashes, suddenly aware of how close their bodies were.

"Hmm. You missed me?" Quinn murmured and Rachel smiled softly, before nodding her head like a bashful schoolgirl. Quinn chuckled and turned towards the balcony, resting both her hands on the railing like she had before.

Rachel, suddenly cold now that Quinn's body wasn't so close to hers, moved to stand beside Quinn. Turning to face Quinn, Rachel leaned back against the balcony.

"I'm sorry I left the bed, Rae. I couldn't sleep. My thoughts were too loud." Quinn said softly. Rachel stared up at her longingly, the urge to reach out and caress Quinn's face almost unbearably strong.

It was obvious that Quinn was lost in thought, and had been for a while.

Ever since that day in the office where Quinn had both fucked Rachel  _deliciously_  and apparently accepted an invitation to having thanksgiving dinner with Rachel's friends via an incredibly nosy Santana, Quinn had been almost distant.

They of course shared many nights together, both in the playroom and doing mundane things such as watching a movie or having dinner, or at Rachel's request, simply listening to music. Quinn hadn't gone back on her word to open up to Rachel, she was doing the best she could, but there seemed to be something different bothering her. Something causing her to retreat into her thoughts.

It was clear that Quinn was stressing about something, and Rachel wondered what Santana might have said in that office to provoke this type of reaction from Quinn.

Rachel loved her friends dearly and she knew them well enough to gather that they had become worried about her after the tense meeting at the burlesque club. Rachel blamed herself for that. She had become so caught up the changes Quinn began implementing and the excitement of getting to know Quinn that she hadn't taken the time out to really speak to her friends.

However, there was a part of Rachel that wondered if she owed her friends anything. Rachel thought they might trust her, but the way Santana had barged into Quinn's office, disregarding any respect she might have had for their relationship, made Rachel think otherwise.

Besides the lingering situation with her meddling friends, Rachel suspected that Quinn might have been distant because of other more _personal_ reasons as well.

Quinn hardly spoke of her family, besides the moments where she would mention her mother, if only in passing with a sad smile that would leave Rachel vibrating with the urge to somehow comfort her. However when it came to her father, or the sister Rachel had spotted in the photo next to the couch in her bedroom, it was as if Quinn refused to associate herself with memories of either of them.

Rachel never pushed, considering she only knew what Quinn had told her about her family and she didn't want to upset her in any way. However Rachel couldn't stop herself from wondering if it was the loss of Quinn's family that was causing her to become distant.

Either way, Rachel was deeply concerned. Rachel watched the way Quinn gazed out into the night sky and wondered what she could do to rid Quinn of these loud and unsettling thoughts and lead her back to bed.

Quinn stubbed the cigarette out completely and sighed in defeat, staring out at the night sky.

The sight of Quinn was so perfect; Rachel contemplated if she was even real, or just an enhanced creation from her vivid dreams.

Reaching up, Quinn pushed her blonde hair back and over her head, allowing her fingers to thread through her long locks before weaving her fingers away.

"My hair has never been this long before…"

The words were soft and random and they momentarily distracted Rachel from her mental sculpting of Quinn's beautiful features.

Rachel hadn't had the privilege of seeing, nor the ability to feel Quinn's fully naked body. So Rachel was content with taking every moment to memorize what features she  _did_  have the opportunity of seeing.

Rachel suddenly felt compelled to reassure Quinn that her hair was in fact, perfect, along with the rest of her when Quinn smirked.

"I always considered cutting it."

Quinn glanced over to Rachel, almost laughing at the way her eyes dilated in mild shock.

"Don't appear so surprised Rae." Quinn rasped, allowing a soft chuckle to escape her lips after all.

Rachel straightened her face, "Sorry. I just…you have such long, healthy, beautiful hair Quinn. Why would you want to get rid of that?"

Quinn shrugged, "You know I never understood everyone's fascination with the length of my hair. I remember thinking to myself, _'It's just hair. If I cut it, it'll just grow back…that's what it's supposed to do.'_ " She laughed and Rachel smiled. This woman didn't even understand the extent of her own beauty. Truthfully Quinn could shave her head and still be absolutely stunning.

Quinn shook her head, glancing down at the railing with which her hands were now tracing, "But my mother was absolutely  _infatuated_  with my hair, cutting it would have quite literally broken her heart and my father…" Quinn trailed off, her smile suddenly thinning into a line.

Rachel waited, understanding that Quinn very rarely talked about her father and that whatever memory Quinn was allowing herself to see was something very hard for her to speak about.

"My father was...he..."

Rachel hung on to the broken words, paralyzed in anticipation of Quinn continuing, but ready to reassure Quinn that everything was okay and that she didn't have to talk to her about her father if she didn't want to.

Rachel reached out, with the intention of placing her hand over Quinn's, but Quinn reached over and plucked another cigarette from the carton that sat beside her ashtray.

Rachel looked on in fascination as Quinn lit her cigarette, took a long drag, before puffing the smoke out quickly. Biting her bottom lip sharply, Quinn locked eyes with Rachel.

"My father told me that if I cut my hair I would look like a _boy."_ She spat, and Rachel resisted the urge to recoil at the harsh way Quinn let the words drip from her lips. Rachel wondered if Quinn's father had said it to her that way, and Quinn was only reliving the memory.

Quinn turned her gaze back to the sky.

"I mean, I guess I understand. I already had a dick dangling between my thighs and he didn't want to lose the allusion of his _perfect_ daughter anymore than he already had..."

Rachel watched Quinn's eyes pale in color, and tried to shake off the intense urge her body was producing that wanted to reach out and comfort Quinn.

For a moment they just stood there that way. Quinn, with one arm wrapped around her own waist protectively and the other resting on top of it at an angle, her wrist bent as another cigarette burned between her fingers. Rachel self-consciously picked at the belt on her silk robe, before glancing back at Quinn.

Quinn had to know that Rachel was perfectly content with standing there and allowing her to become absorbed by her inner thoughts for a moment. Rachel would do anything to make sure Quinn was okay, and if she needed a moment…Rachel was going to give her a moment.

Taking a deep breath, Quinn turned to Rachel and captured her gaze beneath her hazel eyes.

"You know Rae, I've always had this _need_ to please people."

Rachel didn't try to hide her surprise at that statement. Considering how Quinn was the boss in every other aspect of her life, Rachel found it hard to believe that Quinn could be anything other than the woman who walked to a beat of her own drum; drifting above the masses and staring ahead while people fell over themselves to please  _her_.

Rachel included.

Quinn smiled, "I figured I would get that reaction from you." She ducked her head and Rachel waited for her to continue. Quinn did.

"My mother was always concerned about me making decisions for myself, no matter how she felt about it. When it came time for me to go to school, she constantly questioned my decision to study business."

Rachel couldn't stop herself, "Why?"

"Because she studied business, and my father studied business, and she figured I was only doing it to please them. My dad did always speak of someone taking over the business when they were too old." Quinn's voice was small as she spoke and Rachel tried to imagine the pressure Quinn felt at such a young age.

"I did everything I could to assure my mother that I _wanted_ to be in business and that it had nothing to do with she or my father, or the company." Quinn recalled. "She was wary up until the week I left for Yale, until I kissed her goodbye and told her how excited I was, and not to worry."

Quinn's focused shifted to the stars once more, "I lied to her."

Despite her confession, Quinn smiled, and spoke to the sky as if her mother was listening to the very conversation they were having. "I love business. I always will. But I really wasn't sure about going to school for that, I wasn't sure about it being my focus."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows; "Quinn, your mother told you that she was fine with you choosing something other than business. As long as you were happy…why would you still go to into business if you weren't sure?" Rachel inquired softly and Quinn gazed at her.

"My mom died while I was knee deep in my sophomore year of business school."

Quinn stated boldly and Rachel's heart ached in sadness.

"I came home for Christmas break for the funeral. A couple hours after we buried her, I found out that my mother left every last thing she inherited from her parents to me. The company they had built, was now  _my_  company."

Quinn stared at the balcony railing, "My mom may have been alright with me choosing a different career choice, but in her heart…just like for some unknown reason she wanted me to keep my hair long, she wanted me to take over the business. I knew that."

Quinn gazed back at Rachel, her eyes filled with emotion. "I knew that would make her happy. So I lied to her. Because I wanted my mom to know that she could rest easy and leave our family's pride and joy to me. I wanted to make them proud."

Quinn bit her lip, "I didn't know I was gonna lose her so  _soon_. But when we buried her, I knew that I had done the right thing. Even if she never asked for it. Even if…even if  _he_  never acknowledged it." Quinn whispered the last part and Rachel didn't have to think hard to know that Quinn was referring to her father.

Rachel bit her lip, wondering if Quinn's apparent desire to make someone proud, mainly her parents, is what led her to the BDSM lifestyle. Maybe she got tired of thinking of others after her parents death, and for once yearned for someone to think of her.

Quinn closed her eyes, and slipped the cigarette between her lips, taking a quick drag. Her chest rose slowly as she inhaled and Rachel wished more than anything that there was something she could say that would let Quinn know that she was there. That she cared for her.

Quinn inched closer to Rachel's body. "That day in the office after you left…Santana had some very  _choice_  words about our relationship."

_I knew it._

Watching Rachel become angry was one of the most interesting things that Quinn had ever seen. Her eyes seemed to almost slant and her nostrils flared a bit. Her skin turned an adorable shade of red and Quinn couldn't help but smile at the way her body would suddenly become rigid, her posture straight.

"What did she say to you?" Rachel said, folding her arms across her chest.

Quinn shrugged, "Oh just how she and Noah believe that your lack of contact with them has something to do with me. Something along the lines of me tying you up in my dungeon, effectively preventing you from doing what you please."

Rachel shook her head. "I can't  _believe_  her! Noah I would expect this from, but Santana? She supported me when I brought the contract home, I cannot believe she would just barge into your office and began making accusations about something she has absolutely no idea about!" Rachel snapped, her eyes wild with anger. Quinn raised her eyebrows in amusement and bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Rachel placed her hands on her hips. "It's like they don't even _respect_ my decision. I am an adult and I clearly wouldn't have done this if it weren't something that I wanted. God! Just because I've been busy all of a sudden I'm having my free will taken from me? That is bullshit-"

"Rachel." Quinn spoke firmly and Rachel ceased her ranting, at Quinn's tone. She took a deep breath. Quinn glanced at her body, still alight with agitation.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to know what you think about the things your friends apparently have concluded about me."

Rachel looked at Quinn as if she was crazy. "What do  _I_  think? I think they're being absolutely  _ridiculous_  and overprotective."

Quinn glanced her knowingly. "They do care about you."

Rachel scoffed. "I know they do, and I care about them as well, but I can take care of myself, Quinn. I don't need Noah, Santana, or  _anybody_  for that matter, coming to my rescue anytime they think something is wrong."

"So you don't think that it may appear as if I'm controlling you?"

Rachel reared back and stared at Quinn confusedly. "Do you think it looks that way?"

"I asked you  _first_." Quinn said defiantly, mocking Rachel's response from their earlier conversation. Letting a short laugh escape her, Rachel sighed in frustration.

"Quinn…you have explained to me  _countless_  times that I, as the submissive, have the control in this relationship. So ultimately,  _I_  am choosing the depths with which we take this, and  _I_  consciously made the decision to give the control up to you. In my head,  _yes_  you do control me. It does look that way; but only because I  _want_  it to look that way. This is what makes me happy." Rachel said softly, taking a step towards Quinn and placing her hand on her arm.

Quinn stared at her for a long time. "I know. But I can see how that would concern your friends…and I don't want them to think that I'm not taking care of you."

"Quinn, I love Noah and Santana dearly but I don't give a  _shit_  what they think! I know you're taking care of me. I know this, you know this, and that's all that matters… _we_  are all that matter." Rachel snapped waving her hands and taking a step back from Quinn.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the way Rachel was speaking and pointed a finger. " _Watch_  your tone, Rae."

Rachel ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "I'm _sorry,_ Quinn. I just don't understand why their approval is important to you."

Quinn reached for Rachel and pulled her against her body, her arm wrapped around her waist snugly.

"Because  _you_  are important to me." Quinn spoke softly and Rachel noted the way her eyes turned gold with passion as she gazed down at Rachel.

Rachel stared up at Quinn and felt the familiar way her heart began to race.

"Quinn…"

"No," Quinn placed a thumb against her lips to silence her. "It's my turn to speak. Rachel, you are important to me. I know you're happy, and I want nothing more than to keep you happy. However we both know that a deep part of that happiness is your friends, and I don't want to keep you from them, no matter how ignorant they are to our relationship."

Rachel went to speak, but when Quinn gave her a knowing look she shut her mouth quickly.

"I want them to understand that I am not treating you in any way that you don't  _want_  to be treated and that you are well taken care of here. They don't have to like me Rachel, but I need them to trust me with you."

Rachel sighed. A deep part of her now understood this sudden desire to please her friends as Quinn being protective of her, but also the inability to suppress the need to please others.

"May I speak now, Quinn?" Rachel asked softly, and Quinn nodded.

Reaching up, Rachel cupped Quinn's cheek. "You don't have to prove  _anything_  to them, Quinn. This is your life…this is…" Rachel glanced at her, " _our_  relationship…and it doesn't matter if they trust you or not. As I long as I trust you, and I  _do_ , I still want you. I still want this."

Quinn's stomach flipped at the way Rachel was addressing their relationship so freely, and she searched the brown orbs for meaning behind her words.

_It almost feels like…_

Rachel cleared her throat, interrupting the flurry of thoughts that began to plague both she and Quinn's minds and moved her hand down to Quinn's neck.

"So, you smoke when you're stressed." Rachel spoke softly and Quinn chuckled.

"We're back to that?"

Rachel smiled. "Of course. You didn't think I was going to miss an opportunity to tell you how damaging smoking is to your vocal chords did you?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and released Rachel, taking a long drag from the almost forgotten cigarette. "Thanks for reminding me, but you're the singer, not me."

Rachel scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Despite the fact that I have heard you sing Quinn Fabray, and it sounds wonderful…being a vocalist has _nothing_ to do with it. Do you really want your lungs to shrivel up and collapse because of a little stick?" Rachel stated knowingly and Quinn snorted, coughing as the smoke drifted from her nostrils.

"Rachel, you think I haven't heard this before? I know how bad smoking is for me…but sometimes, a girl needs an escape from things. You understand," Quinn said, waving the hand holding her cigarette, "you watch your old movies and perform and act and that's your escape. That's how you deal with stress. Well I don't have anything like that. I just have smoking." Quinn said with a shrug, taking another puff. Rachel narrowed her eyes at the mocking way the butt turned orange.

"I refuse to believe that smoking is the only way you can relieve stress Quinn." Rachel countered, her hands on her hips.

 _"Believe it,_ beautiful." Quinn said cheekily, leaning forward and allowing the smoke to waft across Rachel's face.

Shaking her head as if the clear the fog, Rachel huffed. "You're being unreasonable Quinn. There are plenty of other things that you could do to relax. You could exercise, or watch TV. You could…sing! You could sing, or take a dance class, or-" Rachel's eyes lit up with the possibilities and Quinn laughed.

"Rae, listen. I appreciate the sentiment, but it's not going to work. If I'm going to quit, I'm going to do it on my own time. And right now, I don't have that time. Cigarette's are my escape."

Rachel bit her lip, and took a step forward. Reaching up, Rachel wrapped an arm around Quinn's neck and played with her thick blonde hair. "Why can't you let _me_ be your escape?" Rachel husked and Quinn swallowed at the lust she saw in Rachel's gaze.

Pulling Rachel closer by her waist, Quinn licked her lips. "You think you could be my escape, Rachel? Make me forget all about my stress better than a cigarette could?" Rachel's eyes followed Quinn's hand as it pulled the cigarette up for one last long drag.

Once Quinn pulled the little stick away Rachel leaned forward and captured her lips, her tongue probing against Quinn's mouth, opening it to further her exploration. In surprise, Quinn gasped the smoked into Rachel's mouth, and after sucking onto her tongue, Rachel detached her mouth from Quinn's and blew the smoke into the air.

"I _know_ I could make you forget better than a cigarette could, baby." Rachel leaned forward again, and planted another searing kiss onto Quinn's lips before trailing kisses down her neck, tugging on her hair, causing Quinn to groan.

"In the end, cigarette's make you feel worse, Quinn. But _I_ can only make you feel better." Quinn closed her eyes, and allowed Rachel's lips to move in tandem with her wandering hands.

Rachel's boldness had been appearing more often and it excited Quinn. She was happy that Rachel was becoming more confident when she touched Quinn, often instigating their intimacy. Although she could still see how much it terrified Rachel.

The submissive side of Rachel made her always afraid of making the wrong move with Quinn and disappointing her. So while she was taking strides in coming on to Quinn, she was still treading lightly, not wanting to cross any boundaries with the woman that she may not have had a chance to talk to her about yet.

Rachel bit her neck suddenly and elicited a gasp from Quinn's lips, before looking up at her with dark innocent eyes. "Don't you want me to make you feel better, Quinn?"

The action momentarily made Quinn's brain short circuit. When Rachel did this, looked up at Quinn with those beautiful doe eyes, looking like the perfect picture of submissiveness, she was almost irresistible.

Right now, she was just _irresistible._

Quinn dropped her extinguished cigarette with a grin and lifted Rachel up, feeling her legs wrap around her waist. "Yes…" She husked out before capturing Rachel's lips again, and walking her back to the bedroom doors.

Despite the lingering thoughts about Santana and Puck and the thanksgiving dinner that loomed in a couple of days, Quinn couldn't deny the sudden realization that maybe all she needed sometimes was to lose herself in Rachel, both intimately and emotionally, rather than allowing her worries to stress her out.

Of course with Rachel's tongue down her throat and her hand around her cock…she couldn't be bothered to remember much about what stressed her out to begin with.


	18. Impressions Of The Stupid And The Smart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.
> 
> A/N: Okay so I thought about breaking this thing up since it's so incredibly long, but I like that it was such a huge update after being gone so long. There's so many different things to pay attention to in this chapter, flashbacks, memories, etc. Oh and also, the BIG thanksgiving dinner. The smut in this chapter was supposed to be especially porn-y but then I started writing feelings. Hmm. Hope you guys enjoy though! 
> 
> Before I go I just want to say, thank you to all of you that review. I enjoy reading what you guys think and even if you don't review as much anymore, I still enjoy reading what you think. For those of you who don't have an AO3 account, leave me an ask on Tumblr with your review, any way I can hear feedback I want it. Thanks! Oh and one reviewer asked me about following the story on AO3, I think there is a subscribe option if you're a member here. If not, follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> \- Mimi
> 
> BTW: The title is taken from the song "Words" by the acapella group, The Real Group.

_Today, something was different about her._

_She was such a beautiful girl. Always smiling nervously at the people around her. Always hiding behind that long beautiful blonde hair and those glasses she seemed unable to do without. Always sitting in the front and always raising her hand to answer every sharp question thrown at her with a shy yet always correct response._

_She was one of the brightest students and probably the most gorgeous one to ever grace the Yale campus._

_She was a ray of light._

_Which is why it was obvious that something was incredibly off about her today._

_Today, instead of saying hello in that familiar husky voice, she passed through the door of the classroom silently and took a seat in the very back, hiding her face from view._

_There was no smile, no raising her hand, no shy responses. There were only eyes that stared blankly in front of her._

_She looked so utterly broken, so utterly vulnerable, it was heartbreaking._

_After a while the class filed out one by one, until there was just she and the professor, the latter staring at her student with deep eyes of concern._

_"Quinn?" The professor's voice called, and Quinn glanced up. Realizing that class was over, she gathered her things and made her way to the door._

_A hand stopped her, resting on her arm. "Quinn, is everything-"_

_Jerking away, Quinn stared up at the woman with wide eyes. She looked almost scared, and the professor felt bad for startling her._

_Realizing that her professor was just attempting to speak to her, Quinn sighed and pushed her glasses up her nose. Her face scrunched up in apology as she spoke._

" _I-I'm sorry…I…you just kind of c-caught me by surprise…I-"_

_Her professor smiled, slowly reaching forward to press her hand against Quinn's arm. "It's alright Quinn. I didn't mean to scare you, I just noticed that it's the first day back from break and you seem a little different today…is everything alright?"_

_Quinn stared at the floor, her eyes focused on the white tip of her sneakers. The professor watched her; mildly surprised at the way her student was avoiding making eye contact with her. Quinn was always very confident, even despite how shy she came off sometimes. She'd always look you directly in the eye when speaking, her hazel eyes blazing in excitement._

_Something was really wrong._

" _Quinn?" She tried._

_"My mother died." Quinn said softly, still avoiding eye contact. The statement stunned the professor briefly and she widened her eyes before swallowing the lump forming in her throat._

" _Oh my god…Quinn, I'm so-"_

_Quinn glanced up at her suddenly, her eyes red-rimmed and slowly filling with more tears. It broke her professor's heart._

" _No it's alright…I-I'm sorry I didn't answer any of the questions today but-but..."_

_Quinn's voice began to shake and the professor stared at her deeply, her eyes filled with sympathy. She reached for Quinn, but Quinn shook her off._

_"I'm okay...I don't need-" Quinn cleared her throat, her voice a little more gentle. "I don't need your sympathy, I just - I'll be back on track tomorrow." Quinn finished and before the professor could offer any words, Quinn was out of the door._

_Sitting down at her desk, the professor realized how much Quinn reminded her of her wife. They both were blonde, stubborn, and incredibly vulnerable, and she yearned to comfort her student the way she comforted her wife. It was an urge that was stronger than anything she had ever felt._

_Glancing at the door, she closed her eyes and memorized a time when those hazel eyes weren't so sad._

* * *

The day before thanksgiving found Rachel and Brittany (who Rachel had called as salvation) at a meeting with Kurt, her newly hired  _personal shopper_  and  _stylist_.

After recovering from a very exuberant Quinn (who had slipped her cock inside of Rachel and fucked her slowly until she had almost passed out with pleasure) Rachel had been informed with a kiss that she had an appointment for a meeting with Kurt that afternoon. When told that the meeting would entail trying on clothes, Rachel had laughed.

Rachel could hardly call being pushed and pulled into differed outfits a "meeting" but regardless, she called Brittany and asked her to join her at the secluded loft where Kurt apparently did his business.

Rachel understood that this was, as Quinn had put it, "Kurt's job", but she still had a hard time wrapping her mind around having someone shop  _for_  her. Famous actresses and singers had stylists, not former waitresses/submissives who'd just managed to land their first major call back.

Rachel was most certainly grateful for Quinn's generosity and her insistence that she _wanted_ to do this for her, but it didn't make it any less bizarre that this was her life now.

Also the fact that Kurt  _specifically_  was hired to do it didn't make it any less of a pain in the ass.

Rachel had called Brittany, ironically, just for a taste of  _sanity_.

"Kurt seriously? A  _pantsuit_?" Rachel called out of the dressing room in frustration, eyeing the outfit Kurt had handed her.

Kurt scoffed, yanking different outfits apart on the long rack of designer clothes he apparently had delivered to his loft just that morning.

The list of various designers that Kurt had pulled from had stunned Rachel. These clothes were expensive,  _very_  expensive and yet he was throwing them at Rachel like she was some high-class celebrity who could pay for them.

"Oh please, don't get fresh with me over a pantsuit. Barbra wore  _plenty_  of pantsuits. She even wore a pantsuit to accept her first Academy Award!" He said with his nose in the air.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the expression she knew was probably on his face. He had a point. "Yes I  _know_  Kurt, but that was the sixties! Of _course_ she wore other pantsuits in the seventies and eighties respectively, but that was over  _forty_  years ago!"

Kurt huffed before folding his arms with a smirk. "You didn't seem to feel that way in high school."

Rachel's eyes widened and she gasped. "You said you'd  _never_  bring that up again!"

"Bring what up again?" Brittany asked curiously from her position twirling across the floor like it was a dance studio.

Kurt laughed and shook his head, his eyes filled with mirth. "When we were in high school, Rachel came to school in this  _god_   _awful_  royal blue pantsuit."

Brittany tilted her head to the side, "What made the blue so royal?"

Kurt snickered, "Absolutely  _nothing_  Brittany, she looked like Florence Henderson."

Brittany and Kurt laughed and Rachel stomped her foot from behind the dressing room. "I'm  _not_  coming out anymore!"

Kurt rapped on the door sharply. "Oh  _yes_  you are coming out in that three thousand dollar Givenchy suit! Rachel, it's a very contemporary and modern pantsuit and you  _know_  it, just give it a try."

Glancing down at herself, Rachel sighed and exited the room where she had been dressing.

It was a red pantsuit. However, instead of the legs flaring out, they clung to her calves like skinny jeans, cutting off right above her ankle. The jacket was even different, the arms ruffling up to her elbows with gold zippers lining them.

Glancing at herself in the mirror, Rachel tilted her head, turning to the side to stare at it from a different angle. Brittany plopped down in the plush chair beside the mirror and grinned. "You look hot, Rachie."

Rachel smiled at her shyly, "You think so?"

Kurt stood around her, adjusting the suit furiously and talking. "God,  _yes_! It's very couture, yet there's a little hint towards the style of the character. I think it's  _perfect_  for the audition. I mean I've seen that movie a million times and I know she wore at least three different pantsuits." He said knowingly, taking a step back and staring at her thoughtfully.

Rachel sighed, suddenly nervous at the idea of going to her callback wearing the outfit. "But this _isn't_ the movie, Kurt. This is just a preliminary audition for a show they're developing for  _Broadway_. They might not want the same..." Rachel's words were caught in her throat and pulled at the hem of the jacket. "I mean, it's a nice suit and I like it…I just think it's a little too much."

Brittany plopped down in the chair in front of them. "Well I don't agree with you. I think it's very cute and different. Oh,  _and_  you can dance and move around in it, which is good for your audition."

Rachel glared playfully at Brittany. "You're supposed to be on my side, traitor."

Brittany giggled, her eyes twinkling. "Rachel, you know Quinn wants you in something that will help your audition, not hurt it. You can't just walk in there like some old plain…um..."

Brittany paused, lost for the word and Rachel smiled.

"Plain Jane?" Rachel supplied and Brittany pointed at her without looking, flipping her phone out to answer an incoming text. " _Yes_! That."

Rachel shook her head and glanced over at Kurt, who was hovering near a collection of hats that had been sorted by color on a shelf. Rachel felt her body clench in fear of him attempting to make her wear a hat  _with_  the pantsuit. As he weighed two options in his hand he answered, "Hmm. You know Brittany does make a valid point about Quinn, although it wasn't Quinn who contacted me, it was Lisa. After the last casting call you went to, she thinks we need to spice up your image a bit."

Rachel nodded knowingly. She had met with Lisa after her last audition, telling her of all the blonde and beautiful women that she had auditioned against. They all seemed to be attempting to achieve the girl next-door look, a look that Rachel didn't have. She was too  _exotic_  to be "America's Sweetheart" in any way and it was clearly the reason she didn't land the audition.

Lisa had hummed thoughtfully and proposed playing off of her look rather than attempting to turn her into something that she wasn't. Lisa wanted to dress Rachel in more mature clothing, not overly sexy, but commanding, stylish clothing that accentuated her looks. Darks colors and smokier makeup, highlighting her hair, whatever Rachel could do to bring out her ethnicity, they were going to try it.

It had almost made Rachel cry, how insistent Lisa had been when she said,  _"I promise you Rachel I'm not trying to change you in any way. I just want for these casting directors to see that not only are you one of the most talented people on the planet, you are also one of the most beautiful women on the planet and that the image of beauty isn't always blonde hair and blue eyes_."

Considering that Lisa herself was blonde and blue eyed, and also insanely beautiful, Rachel was deeply flattered at the compliment. Rachel was thankful that she had someone like Lisa who believed that she had talent, and that she didn't need to become something she wasn't to be successful.

Glancing down at her outfit, Rachel shrugged thoughtfully. The pantsuit didn't seem so bad now.

"I agree," Rachel spoke, "All of those girls looked eighteen, Kurt. With their blonde hair, white dresses, and sweaters…I mean, at first I'd thought I missed a memo about what we were supposed to wear, because even some of the darker haired girls had similar,  _wholesome_  looks. I mean do I ever look like that?" Rachel asked, with curious eyes.

Kurt shrugged. "Do you look like what? Like you missed the casting call for  _High School Musical_? Sometimes. But that's only when you wear jean skirts." He placed the hats down and snickered.

Rachel gasped, before laughing. "Fuck you Kurt, I like my jean skirts just fine." She brushed imaginary lint from her suit and Brittany sighed audibly from the chair that she was sitting sideways in, dangling her legs off of the arm.

She and Santana had gone on several dates in the past few weeks, and apparently had hit it off. Brittany had been glued to her phone all day, smiling and blushing occasionally and ducking away from Kurt and Rachel's knowing looks.

Rachel smiled. "What's wrong, Britt?"

"It's Santana. She's been so preoccupied lately, and I'm worried."

Rachel frowned. She hadn't had a chance to really talk to Santana or Noah since what she discussed with Quinn on the roof. After thinking over what Quinn had told her about she and Santana's conversation, Rachel felt guilty with the realization that she had been a shitty friend since she and Quinn had implanted changes and grown more intimate.

Rachel knew that there was some things she needed to discuss with both Noah and Santana, so that they could all move forward. While Rachel wanted nothing more than for her friends to be open and get to know Quinn, she was still very much angry about the things Santana had said, and knew that there needed to be some sort of conversation. Rachel figured she could sit both of them down before dinner the next day.

"Worried about what? Is she okay?" Rachel asked, her eyebrows furrowed worriedly and Brittany shrugged.

"She's fine. I just think she's letting Puck get inside her head." Brittany turned to Rachel who frowned.

"She told me what she did at Quinn's office and I was so mad. I told her that she was evading you guys' privacy."

" _Invading_  our privacy, Brittany, but yeah."

Kurt looked up at Rachel. "What happened?"

Rachel sighed and explained the situation, making sure to leave out the details of just how naked she had been and telling them what Santana had apparently said to Quinn.

"How  _scandalous_! Sex in the office!" Kurt gasped, clapping his hands together. Rachel rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"You  _would_  only be concerned about that, can I get out of this?"

Kurt grinned with excitement. "Well, it's not every day one gets to hear the details of the  _indecent_  things Quinn Fabray could be doing, and  _no_  you  _can't_  get out of that…I have to see it with shoes."

Rachel huffed and Kurt rolled his eyes.

Brittany nodded, her smile straightening out into a thin line on her face. "Well, Santana told Puck and now I think they're up to something." She said, still typing on her phone.

Rachel felt her insides twist with discomfort. Santana alone being "up to something" was cause for stress, so if Santana had spoken with Noah about what she had seen, and what she and Quinn had spoken about…it would only fuel Noah's discomfort for their relationship. They were definitely her best friends and Rachel loved them both deeply, but they were both known for becoming nasty when they felt that it was necessary.

Attempting to swallow her nervousness, Rachel spoke up softly, "Brittany, what do you mean by "up to something"? Has Santana said anything to you?"

Brittany turned to Rachel, her eyes thoughtful. "No," she said tapping her chin, "But that's the thing. I can usually get Santana to tell me everything on her mind, but she's been so secretive lately. When I ask her what she's doing, she just says 'researching'. I think maybe she's spending extra time trying to find stuff on Quinn to make her look bad, or something."

Rachel reared back in confusion at the same time Kurt approached her with a pair of heels in his hand, laughing.

"Forgive me for laughing," He cooed, "But she's going to have a hard time doing that. The only thing even  _slightly_  shocking about Quinn Fabray is her sex life, and that's the  _worst_  kept secret in America."

Rachel blanched and whipped her head to Kurt. "What do you mean? People  _know_  about Quinn?"

Kurt bent down, tapping her foot as he slid a show underneath. "It depends on what you mean by 'know'."

Rachel felt her heart rate speed up. "I mean people are aware of her…condition…and-"

"Rachel," Kurt broke in, "At some point Quinn got tired of attempting to hide the fact that she was built a  _little_  differently than the other billionaires. Of course, women are nosy and they tend to gossip, and eventually it was a well known rumor what Quinn was working with and just  _how_  she was working with it."

Rachel was in disbelief. She had always assumed Quinn's condition and lifestyle was hidden from the public. Rachel thought Quinn would want to protect herself from scrutiny, seeing as so many people (Puck and Santana included) had a hard time wrapping their minds around it.

Brittany grinned. "Even I figured out that Quinn was your Dominant lady."

Rachel allowed the shoes to be slipped on her feet, just as her face reddened. "I just...doesn't she get a lot of  _slack_  for that?"

Kurt stood and said, "No. Didn't you hear what I said? It's the worst kept  _secret,_ honey. It's only gossip, never in the papers, never really public. Whether Quinn means to be intimidating or not, people are too scared of her power to try to sell the "rumors" of her body and lifestyle to the public eye." Kurt shrugged, reaching for Rachel's collar and gasping when Rachel smacked his hand away from the necklace.

He huffed and continued. "Every couple or months or so when people see her with a new woman, they just assume that she has a lot of girlfriends or something. You know you  _have_  to take that beautiful necklace off at some point so that I can put  _new_  jewelry on you!"

"The necklace always stays…" Rachel trailed off, staring out the window of the loft and allowing Kurt's words to play over and over in her head.

Rachel was irritated at the idea that half of the world thought Quinn was just another rich slut who kept women on her arm. She almost wished that Quinn could confirm her lifestyle so these people would understand. Quinn wasn't a whore. She was smart and loyal and very respectful. She just had certain needs. It wasn't fair that these people were probably thinking and saying all sorts of awful things about her. Kurt smirked knowingly and Rachel narrowed her eyes at him.

" _What_?"

Brittany smiled into her phone. "You're jealous."

Rachel scoffed, folding her arms. "I am  _not_  jealous! I just...I know Quinn's not some type of… _tramp_  who womanizes women. I think it's horrible that people view her that way. There are reasons that she keeps different sub…ah… _women_  around. For one thing, it's a part of the lifestyle she leads. Also,  _clearly_  she can't be exclusive with one woman because of her condition, and apparently how  _awful_  women have been with accepting her." Rachel ranted, her eyes fiery with disgust.

Kurt mimicked Rachel's stance, folding his own arms. "You looking to change that?"

Rachel's heart rate accelerated again and she avoided his eyes nervously, "What are you talking about?"

Kurt sighed. "I'm talking about the  _real_  reason Santana and Puck are so angry."

Rachel stared at he and Brittany confusedly. "What do you mean? Santana and Noah are upset because of me. I haven't been a very good friend what with all the auditioning and time I've been spending with Quinn and unfortunately they assumed that somehow Quinn doesn't want me to see them, which is  _not_  true at all-"

"That may be some of it, but that's not all they're concerned about, Rachel." He said knowingly and Rachel sighed exasperatedly.

"What else is it, then?" Rachel spoke, ringing her hands against her sides. Rachel assumed she had it all figured out, the reasons behind Noah and Santana's actions, but it seemed there was something else that she wasn't quite seeing.

There was a brief pause where Kurt stared at Rachel pointedly, as if expecting her to suddenly realize what she was missing, but Rachel just stared back at him, her eyes full of confusion.

"You have feelings for Quinn. Or at least you're beginning to." Brittany interrupted casually, eyes and fingers still attached to her phone as she typed. Rachel's eyes widened and she stared at the both of them in shock.

"What?" Rachel exclaimed, looking around at them wildly and Kurt nodded, grabbing a sundress from the rack. "What are you talking about? I  _don't_  have feelings-"

"Oh cut the shit Rachel. I see the way you look at Quinn, even if you don't realize it, there's clearly a deeper connection between you and her that goes far  _beyond_  that contract." He thrust the sundress at her, and while still in shock Rachel stumbled back into the dressing room.

Feelings? For Quinn?

_What_?

"Santana can see it too. Which is why she's so worried about you. She thinks you're falling for Quinn and that you're gonna only get hurt when you and Quinn end your kinky relationship thing." Brittany called after her.

Rachel had no response. Her brain was still attempting to wrap around the idea that she might be developing deeper feelings for Quinn.

Of course, Rachel was aware of the depths of her submissiveness. She had accepted it a long time ago and Quinn had done everything she possibly could to correctly cater to those needs, but there was no denying the urge Rachel felt to become somehow  _closer_  to Quinn.

More often than not, she found herself yearning to learn more about Quinn, things a  _girlfriend_  would learn.

Also, Rachel couldn't deny the irritation she felt at the thought of the world seeing another person having the same thing she had with Quinn. There was most definitely a strong desire to be the  _only_  woman or submissive anyone ever saw Quinn with.

But did  _that_  mean that she was garnering feelings for Quinn?

Changing into the dress and plopping down onto the bench, Rachel sat in silence. After a moment, the door swung open and Kurt and Brittany both stared at her in shock. "Oh  _wow_ , it's true." Brittany said, sitting down next to her. Kurt leaned against the doorway, "Well, this is certainly shaping out to be a better day than I thought it would be."

Rachel looked at them, her eyes full of wonderment. "I mean...I don't know. I haven't-I haven't thought about it until now and...I mean I  _guess_  there's something, but...I'm not sure." She bit her lip and then glanced up at him. "And what about Quinn? I don't even know if she might feel anything for me-"

Kurt smiled. "Rachel I  _promise_  I've never seen Quinn so happy with a person, ever. I think you both may be harboring some feelings for one another."

Rachel stared at him in wonderment. She and Quinn's bond was definitely stronger than any relationship she could recall ever being in. Rachel turned to Brittany. "Do you  _really_  think that's why Santana and Noah are so worried?"

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know what Puck's deal is, but I think that's why Santana is so focused on finding something bad about Quinn."

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. "In order to help you, and to keep you from getting hurt, Santana is hoping she can snap you out of falling for Quinn by introducing something bad and spoiling your glorified image of her."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "Why does she think I'm going to get hurt?"

Kurt looked at her knowingly. "Because, there  _is_  a contract still in place that I'm pretty sure you and Quinn haven't discussed. I'm also almost ninety percent sure there  _isn't_  a clause in there about feelings." Rachel chewed on her lip.

Kurt was right; she and Quinn hadn't discussed what would happen after the twelve months was up, and Rachel had already adapted to things so well that she wasn't sure if she was ready for it to end. Also, with how intimate things had become with Quinn, there were definitely feelings there that went far beyond being  _just_  her submissive. Rachel just wondered if Quinn felt the same.

Brittany shrugged. "Maybe it's time for you to speak to Quinn about it?" she said hopefully and Rachel felt nervousness rise up within her.

"I don't know. Quinn's never been good with feelings, and I  _just_  got her to open up to me about her past, I'm not sure she's going to be so quick to tell me what her  _heart_  wants."

Kurt rolled her his eyes. "Quinn is stubborn, but you seem to be the exception to that Rachel. That girl will give you anything. If you feel that you're developing feelings for her, start a discussion about the contract and ease into how you've begun to feel more for her. Hell, she might surprise you." Kurt winked at her, before patting her thigh and exiting the dressing room. Rachel shook her head, still unsure and turned to Brittany.

"I just don't know."

Brittany placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Everything will work out, Rachie. Just talk to her when you're ready."

Rachel nodded, figuring Brittany was the wise one in this situation. That still didn't make her feel less nervous about Santana, Noah, and dinner the next day, but Rachel decided at least  _that_  conversation would be dealt with.

Like Brittany said, everything would be okay.

She hoped.

* * *

 

_"Stop crying, pet."_

_Quinn gasped at the feeling of soft hands, kneading her hot flesh. Tears continued to fall from her eyes and her heart continued to ache, but she ceased her sobs._

_Her wrists also ached from the way they were chained up and Quinn moaned at the sudden feeling of a hand wrapped around her cock._ _Suddenly a sharp slap rained against her cheek and before she could hiss at the sting, fingers gripped her face, holding her head up to stare into fiery eyes._

_"Don't make a sound, Quinnie." Hands began stroking her, pulling her dick until it was somehow more erect than it had been before and now throbbing almost painfully._

_The woman leaned forward, pressing her lips against Quinn's softly. "You want to learn how control a company? You need to learn how to control your goddamn emotions."_ _Quinn gasped at the way the woman squeezed her cock, the ring that squeezed the base keeping any semblance of release from escaping her. Feeling those heated eyes on her, scalding her skin with their judging gaze, Quinn let her head fall miserably._

_The woman grinned at Quinn. "Your mother's gone Quinn and your daddy doesn't want you, what are you gonna do?"_

_Quinn snapped her head back up, gazing at her tormentor with pleading eyes. "Please..."_

_A bark of laughter left her lips. "Please what, Quinn? Please don't tell you the truth? You are the one who told me these things. You told me that daddy called you a freak and mommy told you that you were special."_

_Quinn sobbed, letting her head fall forward. It was never easy to hear these things, but she needed to. Quinn needed to learn how to handle the things that haunted her the most._

_"You're not special. You're fucking weak. Stop crying, Quinn!"_

_The woman spat, slapping at each of Quinn's exposed breasts sharply and then reaching up to twist her nipples between her fingers roughly. Quinn moaned and closed her eyes tightly, fighting the tears as her body ached in both pleasure and pain._

_It was a delicious sort of combination that made Quinn numb for days afterward...but she needed it. She wanted it._

_"Look at me." The voice was soft and Quinn opened her eyes, staring at the woman. She was beautiful. She was everything and absolutely nothing at the same time._

_She smiled at Quinn and leaned down to press her lips firmly against hers again, slipping her tongue between her lips and sliding it against Quinn's almost poetically. Reaching around, she pulled Quinn's head forward, dragging her deeper into the embrace._

_Quinn felt the woman move closer, their mouths fused together, and their bodies now pressed up against one another. Moaning and biting Quinn's lip, the woman suddenly stepped away._

_"The first step of being in control is getting rid of those tears, Quinnie. They're not gonna bring mommy back, and they're not gonna make daddy love you, do you understand?"_

_Quinn stared at the woman in wonderment. It was as if she knew exactly what to say to make Quinn's heart break in half. Like she could see the very cruel things that went through Quinn's brain and tore her self esteem to pieces every day._

_She brushed a fallen tear from Quinn's eye softly and whispered, "Use your words my pet."_

_"Yes Mistress."_

* * *

 

"Quinn?"

Turning around at the sound of Rachel's voice Quinn leaned against the sink, and smiled at the sight of Rachel.

With one leg tucked behind the other, Rachel leaned against the doorway, clad in all white and looking very much the innocent angel; from her lacy button down to the miniskirt that stopped in the middle of her thighs. Her hair was pulled from her face by a white headband, and she smiled bashfully at Quinn.

"Hi." Quinn said softly, crossing her arms over one another and sweeping her gaze down Rachel's body again, despite the fact that she picked the outfit out yesterday for Rachel to wear.

Rachel folded her hands in front of her and shifted on her feet. Quinn's gaze was full of heat and sometimes Rachel found herself shivering with nervousness at what Quinn may say about her appearance. Rachel always wanted to impress Quinn. That was important to her.

Quinn smirked and crooked her finger at Rachel.

"Come here."

Rachel took two steps forward, and Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, pulling their bodies close together. Leaning down, she nuzzled Rachel's nose with her own.

"You look  _beautiful_." Quinn said huskily, and Rachel blushed, goose bumps rising all over her skin at the way Quinn's hand brushed against her waist softly. She lowered her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel spoke gently, and Quinn lifted her chin with her finger so that she was staring at her.

"Nuh-uh, look at me, Rae." Quinn leaned forward and captured Rachel's lips in a deep kiss, slipping her tongue between her lips and sweeping through her mouth thoroughly. Rachel gasped, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and falling deeper into her embrace.

Quinn smirked into the kiss and bit Rachel's bottom lip softly, dragging her hands past her back to her ass and squeezing the flesh. Rachel moaned at the way Quinn pushed the hem of her skirt up, trailing her fingers up her thighs.

Quinn pulled her mouth away from Rachel's suddenly, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she drug her fingers along the lines of what felt like stockings and garter straps.

Rachel gazed at Quinn, her stomach full of butterflies as Quinn stepped back from her, her fingers hooked into the straps connected to her stockings.

Quinn tilted her head. "What is this?"

Rachel cleared her throat, careful to keep her eyes on Quinn.

"They're um…they're  _stockings_. I thought that they might go well with…with um my skirt-"

Quinn snapped the straps of Rachel's garter, and Rachel gasped as Quinn pulled her close to her by the back of her neck. They were pressed up against each other again now, their foreheads and noses touching. Rachel almost let her eyes flutter closed, overtaken by she and Quinn's close proximity.

"You didn't  _ask_  me if you could wear those with your outfit Rachel."

Rachel nodded and swallowed. "I  _know_  Quinn, its just…when-when I saw what you picked out for me to wear yesterday, I told Kurt and he and I thought-"

Gasping again, Rachel found herself suddenly yanked back by her hair, turned and bent over the sink, her face pressed against the cool marble counter.

Quinn gripped Rachel's hair tightly with one hand, while slipping her other hand underneath the white skirt and palming Rachel's ass. Rachel closed her eyes and bit her lip, repressing a moan at the way Quinn's hips pressed into her backside, her erection evident beneath her pants.

Quinn continued to caress Rachel's plump ass, her lips at her ear. "You and Kurt thought?"

Rachel nodded before quickly saying, "Yes Quinn, he just thought they'd _be…fashionable-oh!"_

Quinn smacked Rachel's ass with so much force it actually propelled her body forward and Rachel braced her hands out in front of her.

"Kurt isn't your Mistress, Rachel. _I am_."

Rachel smiled despite herself at the declaration of ownership. Quinn tightened the grip on her hair and pressed into Rachel tightly.

Rachel dug her nails into the countertop and gasped. "I know you are Quinn."

Quinn brought her hand down again on Rachel's ass again, before thrusting her hips into Rachel's and causing her to moan loudly.

"Say it, Rachel." Quinn husked and Rachel bit her lip, feeling Quinn's hips buck into her ass again. She only wished there weren't any clothes separating them so she could feel Quinn's cock pumping inside of her.

" _You_  are my Mistress Quinn…" Rachel moaned out at the feeling of Quinn's hands under her skirt, sliding up her thighs. Once her fingers rested right underneath her opening, Rachel felt Quinn tap her once.

" _Open_."

Spreading for Quinn, Rachel gasped as deft fingers rested against her pussy lips, circling and caressing softly. Quinn smiled, her fingers slipping against Rachel's wet pussy.

Rachel's head lolled and she rested her forehead against the countertop. "Oh god…"

Quinn loosened the grip on Rachel's hair, letting her hand trail down towards her neck, and began massaging.

"Hmm. I think you did this on purpose, dirty girl." Quinn husked out, pressing her erection deeper into Rachel's ass and slipping her fingers within the folds of Rachel's pussy. Rachel bucked her hips accidently and Quinn's fingers slipped deeper.

Quinn chuckled, stroking the walls of Rachel's tight hole. "Fuck you're pussy is so tight, Rae. I think this is what you wanted…you wanted to distract me today, you little  _brat_."

Quinn slipped her fingers out of Rachel and smacked her ass hard before pulling her up by her hair and pressing into her body tightly. Rachel bit her lip, her chocolate eyes heavy with lust as she stared at Quinn through the mirror.

Quinn yanked Rachel's head to the side and pressed a soft kiss against her neck. Underneath her hold, Quinn felt Rachel shiver and she smiled, flicking her tongue over Rachel's hot skin.

Quinn brought her hand up to Rachel's breast and squeezed, before biting her neck. "You  _know_  I can't resist you when you've got on those tight little stockings…"

Rachel was very much aware of Quinn's fetish of stockings. She had discovered that more often than not, Quinn's hazel eyes would turn gold with lust when she would slip on stockings underneath her miniskirts or with her shorts and she had indeed purposely added them to her outfit today to pull a rise out of her Mistress.

"You know that today is supposed to be about us having a peaceful dinner with your friends, baby…" Rachel whimpered as Quinn's fingers worked the buttons of her shirt open, "But instead of me focusing on making a better impression on them, all I can think about is having those sexy thighs around my waist while I fuck my cock into that tight little pussy."

Rachel moaned, her head falling back against Quinn's shoulder as Quinn released her hair and began massaging her now bare breasts, pinching and pulling her nipples with both of her hands.

"But that's what you wanted isn't it?"

Rachel licked her lips, staring at Quinn through the mirror boldly. Quinn held her gaze unflinchingly, smacking her palms against Rachel's breasts. Rachel squeaked and Quinn laughed before slapping her breasts again.

" _Answer_   _me_ , Rachel." Quinn pulled on Rachel's nipples harshly, twisting them.

" _Yes_  Quinn!" Rachel called out and Quinn released her breasts, grabbing her hips. Grinding her dick into Rachel's ass, Quinn chuckled.

"You're _such_ a little attention whore, you know that right?" Quinn growled and Rachel whined at the feeling of Quinn behind her, practically humping her ass. Rachel could faintly hear Quinn's breathing increase behind her and Rachel moaned at the idea of Quinn getting off this way.

Quinn bit her lip, before growling against Rachel's ear, "I asked you a question Rachel."

Rachel keened at the way Quinn's fingers dug into her skin, marking her through her skirt, " _Yes_ , Quinn."

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hands and slammed them down on counter in front of them, causing Rachel to bend over, Quinn's breasts pressed against her back tightly. Quinn's cock was rock hard and digging into Rachel's ass in a way that caused Rachel's pussy to soak in arousal.

Rachel's head fell forward, and Quinn pressed her lips against the back of Rachel's neck, "Yes _what?_ "

Rachel whimpered as Quinn ground her hips slowly, causing shockwaves to course through her veins. Rachel wanted nothing more than to rip her skirt off and beg Quinn to fuck her, but it was clear that Quinn saw through her plan to initiate some type of intimacy.

"Yes I…I'm an attention  _whore_ , Quinn." Rachel moaned and the sound of desperation in her voice caused Quinn's dick to twitch violently.

"Mmm yes you are,  _little girl_. You disobeyed me on purpose because you wanted me to bend your  _tight_  little ass over the bathroom counter, spank you and pound your pussy, right before we go have dinner with your friends."

Rachel moaned at the filthy words that came out of Quinn's mouth. That was  _exactly_  what Rachel wanted.

Quinn nipped at her skin. "I bet you would love sitting there at the table with my fucking cum dripping out of you…" Quinn slipped her hand under Rachel's skirt, down her thigh softly, "Slipping down your thighs, while your friends sit there, completely unaware that their  _precious,_  innocent Rachel is actually a little  _slut_  for my seed."

Rachel felt her pussy clench and she ached for Quinn to fuck her, wanting more than anything to feel Quinn's cum inside of her.

Quinn reluctantly pulled away from Rachel, adjusting her pants and smiling. " _Unfortunately_ , we don't have enough time for that if we want to be punctual."

Rachel resisted the urge to stomp her foot. She was frustrated. She thought that she would receive some sort of relief, but there she stood, throbbing with arousal.

Quinn almost laughed at the way Rachel clenched her eyes shut, most definitely trying to gain control over her hormones. Her little ploy had backfired and now she was receiving punishment.

"Button your shirt and face me please." Quinn spoke, tucking one of her curls behind her ear, before crossing her arms. "We have some things to go over before we leave."

Rachel complied, before straightening her skirt and facing Quinn. She was even more beautiful now, pupils dilated with lust and cheeks rosy. Reaching up, Quinn straightened the white headband on Rachel's head. "There." Quinn answered, and Rachel folded her hands in front of her, smiling shyly.

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel said softly. Quinn raised an eyebrow and bit her lip.

"You're welcome." Rachel stared at the hazel eyes, lost in the way they shined with a combination of lust and adoration.

_Could that be adoration?_

Rachel hoped more than anything that after the evening was over, she'd maybe have the courage to address Quinn about their relationship and where it would stand after the year and contract was up. Maybe Rachel would also somehow find the courage to admit to not only Quinn, but also herself, that she was beginning to feel deeper feelings for Quinn.

Quinn took a step back and leaned against the counter, arms still crossed.

"Are you excited about dinner?" Quinn said calmly and Rachel's shoulders relaxed. Nodding, she answered, "Yes Quinn, I've always liked Thanksgiving."

Quinn raised her eyebrow, "And why is that?"

Rachel shrugged, flexing her folded fingers. "Just the tradition of having a nice dinner with your friends and family, telling stories and mostly enjoying everyone's company. Living with my fathers, thanksgiving was always a huge event what with both of them having large families. Not to mention Noah's family  _often_  joined us." Rachel smiled shaking her head, her heart constricting at the slight distance that had formed between she and her best friend.

Quinn chuckled. "I bet there was a lot of food involved."

Rachel's eyes widened at the sudden memory and she laughed. "Oh you don't  _even_  know. We always had to cook two turkeys, so I learned my way around a kitchen pretty fast. As a matter of fact, Santana text me all last night asking me how she was supposed to prepare the turkey for today."

Quinn nodded, unable to really relate to how wonderful Rachel's memories sounded, but still overjoyed at the happiness within Rachel's voice. Glancing down, Quinn smiled. "That's wonderful. Did you get a chance to speak to your fathers today?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes…" Furrowing her brows, Rachel glanced at Quinn nervously. "Actually, Quinn, I-I um…"

Her eyes traveled to the floor and Quinn cleared her throat. "Rachel, just tell me."

"I um, I didn't tell them about us and what we  _do_ , but I did tell them that we're living together…I'm not really sure what they're making of it, but once I let it slip…I couldn't um-I hope you don't mind." Rachel said quickly and Quinn smiled, ignoring the way her heart swelled at the idea of Rachel's fathers knowing about her.

"It's alright Rachel. I'm happy that your dad's know that you're living with me." Quinn said and Rachel let out a breath of relief.

"Really?" Rachel asked curiously. It just seemed so… _intimate_  for two people in the type of relationship they were in. Her fathers were definitely assuming that she and Quinn were dating; yet Quinn seemed okay with that.

Quinn shrugged. "Yes. I don't want you lying to them, and I definitely don't want them worried about you, so it's only fair that they know where you're staying. They're your fathers, and I would never deny that kind of information from them."

Rachel grimaced, muttering. "You say that  _now_ , wait until you meet them."

"When can I meet them?"

Rachel's eyes widened and Quinn gazed at her confusedly. "What? Do you not want…that?" Quinn said quietly, suddenly insecure about her statement. Rachel stared at her briefly before shaking her head.

"No Quinn! I-I mean,  _yes_  I do…I do want that. You just…you just caught me off  _guard_ , that's all." Rachel scratched her head, before biting her lip.

"You really want to meet them?" Rachel asked in wonderment. Quinn smiled at her gently, nodding her head and suddenly she was vulnerable Quinn, her personality straying away from the piercing dominance that it usually fed off of.

"Of course. They could stay here, or…or we could fly out to Lima? Whatever you want." Quinn said with a wide smile and Rachel's heart skipped a beat. This woman was incredible.

Rachel realized that she had to be staring at Quinn in amazement because once again, Quinn asked, "What is it?"

Rachel shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "Nothing. Both of those ideas sound wonderful Quinn…just let me talk to them about it, okay?"

Quinn's eyes brightened at the agreement and she stood up straight. "Of course, just um…let me know and I'll handle the rest Rachel."

Unable to resist, Rachel stepped forward and pressed her lips against Quinn's hotly, stealing the breath from the woman's lungs. Quinn's eyes widened in surprise and she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, pulling her close.

Rachel slid her hands up and into Quinn's hair, moving her lips over Quinn's hurriedly and gasping at the taste. Slipping her tongue past plump lips, Rachel took over Quinn's mouth, slipping against every surface and flicking against an equally as soft tongue. Rachel sucked on Quinn's tongue, drawing a moan from her throat and bit Quinn's bottom lip before pulling away.

Quinn's chest was heaving, her lips a little swollen when she took a step back, staring at Rachel with hungry eyes. "Keep this up and we're never gonna make it out of this bathroom, Rae."

Rachel laughed, wiping her lip with the tip of her finger. "I'm  _sorry_ , something just came over me…aren't we supposed to be discussing something?"

Quinn cleared her throat and ran a hand through her hair. " _Yes_  we are…"

Quinn's brain was still a little fogged up from the kiss, so she shook her head and licked her lips, still tasting Rachel on her mouth.

"I wanted to discuss your conduct for today."

Rachel began to vibrate with that familiar sense of satisfaction. This always happened when Quinn began giving her directions and Rachel liked to think that it was just a part of her submissive nature. She loved showing Quinn how obedient she could be.

Quinn smiled at the way Rachel seemed to stare up at her expectantly, waiting for directions, waiting for Quinn to tell her what she was to do.

"This is  _your_  apartment we're going to, and I don't want you feeling as if you can't speak freely in your own home, do you understand?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Quinn licked her lips at the way Rachel addressed her. It had been a while since she heard her call her ma'am. Stuffing her arousal back down inside of her, Quinn continued.

"I understand that there is still a miscommunication between you and your friends that needs to be dealt with, but that should be a private conversation between you, Noah, and Santana. Under no circumstances will you bring up what happened in that office while we're at the dinner table, no matter what they may say about me." Quinn's voice turned serious and Rachel nodded.

"Actually Quinn, I planned on speaking to them before dinner…hopefully everything will get resolved and then we won't have to worry about anything at the table-"

"I have faith that once you all speak to each other calmly, everything will be resolved, Rachel." Quinn smiled, placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel grinned, glancing down quickly. Quinn placed her finger on Rachel's chin.

"That's another thing, make sure you don't lower your head today beautiful. I want to see those pretty eyes when you speak to me, okay?" Quinn leaned forward and pressed her lips to Rachel's softly, feeling the girl lean into her touch. Humming, Quinn pulled away again, licking her lips.

Rachel sighed in happiness, her eyes fluttering back open from where they had closed. " _Yes_  ma'am."

Quinn slipped her hand into Rachel's hair and yanked her forward, wrapping her arm around her waist. "I fucking love when you call me ma'am, Rae. God I'm trying to concentrate but…you're so fucking  _obedient,_  little girl."

Rachel whimpered and Quinn leaned forward again, slipping her tongue deep into Rachel's mouth. Rachel moaned as Quinn tightened her hold on Rachel's hair and thrust her tongue back and forth, fucking her mouth smoothly.

Rachel felt her pussy began to dampen and she moved closer to Quinn, smiling into the heated embrace. Quinn gripped her waist tighter and pressed into Rachel, pulling the girl up against her bulge.

Quinn moved against Rachel almost without thought, nipping and sucking at her mouth in a way that caused Rachel's knees to weaken. Feeling the heat that surrounded them begin to break her resolve, Quinn released Rachel harshly, Rachel stumbling back a bit, steadying herself with the edge of the sink.

Quinn placed her hands on her hips and sighed, "Jesus  _fucking_  Christ…you're so sexy, baby. I just want to bend you over this counter and have  _you_  for Thanksgiving."

Rachel moaned, her eyes filled with lust and Quinn laughed, before stepping forward and pressing a kiss to Rachel's forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'm not helping. How about we go? If we don't leave now, we're going to be really late and I'm sure you'll want to help Santana and Noah with dinner."

Rachel ran her hand through her hair, untangling it, before turning towards the door of the bathroom. "Um, y-yeah let's go."

Quinn reached out and grabbed Rachel's hand before she could leave. "There's just one more thing though…" Quinn swallowed, visibly nervous.

Rachel found herself lost in the hazel eyes, her body humming at the way Quinn was gazing down at her. It seemed like Quinn wanted to ask her something, but she was nervous. Quinn being nervous was still a new concept for Rachel.

Rachel tilted her head in confusion, "What is it Qui-"

Before she could finish, she was pulled into an embrace, Quinn's arms wrapped around her tightly. Rachel couldn't stop herself from gasping at the action.

Quinn swallowed, resisting the urge to recoil from the embrace and rested her chin on top of Rachel's head.

"Happy thanksgiving, Rachel."

Quinn let out a breath when Rachel sank into her arms, and rested her head in the crook of Quinn's neck. Rachel smiled and breathed in Quinn's scent, reveling in the sweet smell of vanilla and cocoa. This was the scent that could both set her soul on fire one minute, and calm her in the next. Pressing a kiss to Quinn's neck, Rachel realized how well she and Quinn  _fit_  together. It was perfect. This was where she belonged.

"Happy thanksgiving, Quinn."

* * *

 

_"I can't do this. I don't want to be your plaything anymore."_

_She laughed at Quinn, brushing her short locks from her face._

_"Quinn you're more than my plaything, you know that. I love you. I only want you to be better, as a matter of fact I want you to be the very best you can be."_

_She reached for Quinn who pulled away. "I am! I don't need you anymore...I don't need this...this sick masochistic shit. I'm done with it. I need to focus on graduating and on building up my résumé-"_

_The woman's face turned cold. "For what? Mommy left you everything. You can get a job right out of grad school at your parent's company if you want. Isn't that what she wanted anyway?"_

_Quinn narrowed her eyes. "Yes. But I can't do that to my father-"_

_She laughed. "Your father? You're still trying to prove something to your fool of a father? We went over this Quinnie-"_

_Quinn blanched, closing her eyes as if she was in pain. "Please don't-"_

_"Daddy doesn't love you. He doesn't and he never will." She continued._

_Quinn snapped, her eyes wide and angry. "Stop it you bitch! I don't want this anymore! I don't want your fucking playroom, I don't want your worthless cruel idea of love...I don't-"_

_The woman took two strides forward and slapped Quinn across the face promptly. Before Quinn could gasp, she buried her hand in Quinn's locks and yanked her head down._

_Quinn cried out, bent over at the waist, tears leaking from her eyes. The woman leaned over Quinn, her mouth poised directly next to Quinn's ear._

_"You better watch your fucking mouth, Quinnie. You may think you're stronger than me, but you're not. You're still weak. And I still own you."_

_She let go of her hair swiftly and Quinn fell forward, falling to her hands and knees, her scalp aching._

_The woman crossed her arms, staring down at her body._

_"Now, I don't want to have this conversation again. You know I love you Quinn. You know you need this. You know you need me."_

* * *

 

When Rachel and Quinn entered the apartment, Brittany was the first to greet them.

"Rachie!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around Rachel tightly as if she hadn't just seen her the day before. Quinn smiled at the girl's excitement and glanced around the room, noticing that the couch had been moved out of the living room and replaced with a table set for seven. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows before suddenly finding herself wrapped in Brittany's embrace, the woman now hugging her as tight as she had hugged Rachel.

"Hello Brittany, how are you?" Quinn laughed before pulling back. Brittany smiled at her, straightening her jacket.

"I'm great! I've been meaning to tell you that I'm sorry that you thought I wanted to sleep with Rachel," Brittany said, placing her hand on Quinn's arm. Quinn raised her eyebrows and looked at Rachel who blushed.

"Um, it's alright Brittany." Quinn said and Brittany smiled.

"Good. I mean, Rachel's hot and everything but were just friends…plus I'm sleeping with Santana now and that would just make things-"

"Britt!" A voice called and Rachel smiled at the sight of Santana quickly coming towards them from the kitchen, her cheeks reddening.

"Remember how we talked about over-sharing?" She said softly and Rachel watched curiously as Santana pulled Brittany into her side and pressed a kiss to the side of her forehead softly.

It warmed Rachel's heart to see the two of them become so close so fast. She had a feeling about them working together and she was glad to see that she was right.

However, Rachel couldn't stop herself from being nervous about interacting with Santana. She had been texting Santana the night before and things seemed all right; Rachel only hoped that things would remain tension free.

Santana turned to Rachel and smiled, reaching forward to pull her into a hug and Rachel breathed out a sigh before wrapping her arms around her friend.

"Jeez don't be so nervous, munchkin," Santana teased before pulling back to stare at Rachel a smile on her face. Rachel shrugged.

"I can't help it, Santana, it's like throwing dice with you sometimes." Rachel laughed and Santana nodded in agreement.

"True, I can be a bit unpredictable…but I've missed you too much to give you the run around about using your phone _properly_  and calling someone to talk every once and a while. Plus there's a bird in the kitchen that I need your help with."

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes. Santana turned to Quinn and smirked. "Quinn."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused by Santana's greeting. "Thanks for inviting me Santana." She said politely, and Santana nodded.

"No problem. Couldn't have Rachel breaking any  _rules_  by coming to visit for the holidays."

Rachel tensed and turned to Santana. "Santana-"

Santana raised her hands and smiled. "Sorry. I'll play nice. Quinn, would you mind helping Brittany finish setting the table?" Santana asked, her tone sweet and mildly sarcastic. Rachel glanced at Quinn who continued to smile amusedly.

"Of course. If you don't mind me asking, who else is coming to dinner? I see the table is set for seven instead of five."

Santana grinned. "Well apparently Rachel invited Lady Hummel and his shadow."

Brittany scoffed. "She means Kurt and Blaine, Quinn. Come on over so that we can have girl talk!"

Quinn walked over to the table and Rachel almost laughed at the nervousness on her face. Brittany was definitely a handful and she had no filter, so there was no telling what kinds of conversation she would have with Quinn.

Santana pulled Rachel to the kitchen, where the table was filled with various dishes, including the very large golden turkey that seem to steam in deliciousness.

"Santana this all looks great!" Rachel gasped and Santana grinned, walking over to the oven to pull a pan out. "Well I did my best, Streisand. I'm sure it won't taste as good as yours, but I spent all night watching that bird like it was the fucking L Word. Now, get to cuttin'." She said sharply, setting the pan of stuffing down on the table along with two knives.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "It'll taste just fine, San. I'm proud of you, you know? Doing all this without me here."

Santana turned around and leaned against the counter, her arms folded. "Well, it's not like I have much of a choice."

Rachel bit her lip and placed the knife down. "Listen Santana-"

Santana sighed. "No before you start, let me just say that I'm sorry for bursting in on you and Quinn the other day. I was wrong." Rachel held her breath as Santana glanced down at her fingernails; there was always a catch when it came to her apologies.

"I should have called or at least  _knocked_  before I came in."

And there it was.

Sighing, Rachel shook her head. This was a typical Santana Lopez apology, except that it really wasn't an apology at all.

"But you never answered your phone Rachel, and when you did it was always something about going to lunch with Quinn, or doing this and that with Quinn."

Rachel glanced down guiltily. "I know. I've been really busy and that isn't an excuse to ignore you and Noah so I'm really sorry. I've just got this new agent, Lisa, and she's been getting me a lot of auditions and I just…" She stared up at Santana, her eyes filled with emotion.

"I'm really sorry about everything."

Santana chuckled. "Jeez Rachel its okay. Puck and I understand-"

"Puck and I understand what?" A deep voice came from the doorway and Rachel grinned, walking forward to wrap her arms around Noah.

"Noah!" She exhaled, smiling into his chest when she felt his arms encircle her.

"Hey Princess…" He sighed out, a smile on his face.

Santana raised her eyebrows. "I was just telling Cinderella there, that we don't mind that she's busy, we only mind that she hasn't been telling us about all of her  _great_  opportunities."

Puck pulled back. "This is true. I mean I know it must be tiring doing all of your auditioning and stuff, plus whatever  _Quinn_  is making you do at her house…but we still want to be a part of that." He spoke, cupping her cheek.

Despite the obvious venom in his voice at Quinn's name, Rachel understood where Santana and Noah were coming from. She had been losing herself in both her auditions and Quinn and she hadn't made very much time for them.

"I know and I'm _sorry._ You know I care about the both of you so much…things have just been moving really fast."

Puck stepped away from her and walked over the fridge, grabbing a bottle of wine. "Oh I agree. Maybe things have been moving a little _too_ fast between you and Quinn."

Rachel squinted at the way he popped the cork from the bottle and poured himself a glass. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I mean I think that you're getting too caught up in this  _kink_ that you and Quinn share and that you don't see how she could be just using you."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, stuffing the hurt down that she felt in her chest at the accusations Puck was throwing at her about Quinn. She shook her head, telling herself that he just didn't understand.

Santana chuckled, pouring herself a glass. "I mean, Rachel, when we met her at Brittany's show…I knew that you told us that she's like your  _master_  or whatever, but it just seemed weird. It felt like she was just  _controlling_  you. It didn't help that after you guys left that night, we weren't able to get in touch with you. We didn't know what she had done to you-"

"There was a  _miscommunication_  between Quinn and I that night…I did a very stupid thing and Quinn found out. I'm sorry if she might have come off a little standoffish, but she was  _really_  upset and it was all my fault-" Rachel rambled, blushing at the memory of that night. Puck stared at Rachel curiously, unsure how to feel at how Rachel was addressing Quinn. Like she was a child and Quinn was her parent or something. It was unsettling.

"Rachel what are you trying to say? Did she like _punish_ you or something?" Puck interrupted and Rachel sighed, understanding Puck's problem with thought of anyone hurting her in anyway.

"Yes Noah. When I do something bad, Quinn punishes me…and I deserved punishment that night." Rachel watched Puck's face screw up in anger and she stepped forward.

"Listen Noah-"

"No, Rachel. You're trying to tell me that she hurts you and you _deserve_ it? How am I supposed to be okay with that?" He said and Rachel gazed at him pleadingly.

"Because she's _not_ hurting me. At least not in any way that I don't want her too." Puck shook his head and threw his glass back.

Rachel placed her hand on his glass and set it on the counter. "I know that it seems crazy, but it's not." She placed her hand over his and glanced at he and Santana.

"I have something special with Quinn, something that works. All I need from you is your trust and support. I don't want this to be awkward and neither does she. I want to know that I can bring her around you guys and there won't be any issues from anyone." Santana sighed and Puck locked his jaw, attempting to look away from Rachel's deep penetrating stare.

"I promise if you would just give her a chance, just get to know her…you both would feel so differently." Rachel said. She stared at her friends, reaching forward to grab Santana's hand.

"Please?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, _okay."_

Rachel smiled and hugged Santana before turning to Noah, who was sipping his wine again.

"You'll both give her a chance?" Rachel said hopefully and Puck raised his eyebrows, locking eyes with Santana.

"Why not?"

Rachel clapped her hands and hugged them both again. Santana shook her head and Rachel went back to the turkey.

"You guys are _amazing!_  Oh today's going to be so wonderful, I promise you're both gonna see how awesome Quinn is!"

Santana scoffed, smirking at Puck across the room. "Oh I'm  _sure_  we will."

Rachel, unaware of the tone of Santana's voice, just looked up and smiled at both Santana and Noah. "You know, I am so thankful to have such accepting and understanding friends. I love you both so much."

Santana stared at Rachel for a long time, smiling. "I love you too, Rach. Now get back to handling that bird, before I handle you."

Puck smiled. "Oh how I have missed my two _favorite_ girls together."

Rachel laughed, blowing a kiss at him before glancing out the doorway at a smiling Quinn who was sitting at the table and laughing at whatever Brittany was vibrantly talking about. Catching Rachel's eye, Quinn winked and Rachel blushed before licking her lips and smiling.

"Hello, hello, everyone. Kurt Hummel is here so thanksgiving can _officially_ begin!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Jersey Boys are here, so I guess we need to take the food to the table."

Rachel laughed and Kurt appeared in the doorway, his hands on his hips and his eyes narrowed. "Hell must be boring without you Satan."

Santana snapped her teeth at him as she passed, pans of food in her hands. "Eat me, Porcelain."

Rachel grinned grabbing food and taking it to the table. "How do you guys know each other so well?"

Santana placed the food on the table and scoffed, her eyes filled with fire and placed on Kurt. "Remember when I told you and Puck about the robbery I had to investigate? It was Kurt's boutique."

Rachel gasped, turning to Kurt. "Oh my goodness, Kurt, that's awful."

Puck snickered, placing the rest of the dishes of food on the table, before taking a seat.

"Wait, Kurt is anal Peter Pan?"

Santana laughed out loud. "I forgot I called him that, but _yes."_

Kurt huffed, folding his arms. "I resent that! I was distraught and you weren't taking things seriously at  _all_ , Santana!"

Santana looked at him incredulously. "Kurt, you trying to convince me that someone was trying to  _murder_  you and calling me everyday until I caught the asshole was  _not_  you being distraught. It was you being a _maniac."_

Kurt brushed lint from his shirt and looked down as Blaine walked in. "I thought of it as incentive to better do your job."

"I almost _lost_ my job from how many times I had to be physically restrained from choking you." Santana remarked, taking a seat in the middle of Brittany and Puck.

Rachel sat next to Quinn, across from them and tucked herself into her side. Kurt and Blaine took a seat next to them and Rachel laughed. _"Oh_ so that's why you kept complaining when I told you that he and Blaine were coming, by the way," Rachel leaned forward and smiled at Blaine, "I'm Rachel."

Blaine, dressed in a button down and red bowtie smiled. "It's so good to finally meet you. Quinn, Kurt and Brittany all speak so fondly of you."

Rachel looked up at Quinn in surprise. Quinn blushed and shrugged. "Really? Well, all good I hope." Rachel spoke, glancing at Kurt nervously and he shooed her with his hand.

Blaine nodded with a smile. Santana furrowed her eyebrows and turned to Brittany before turning to Blaine. "Wait you know Brittany and Quinn?"

Blaine chuckled. "Well of course I know Quinn because of she and Kurt's friendship, but I actually met Brittany a while back through work. I auditioned for _A Chorus Line_ and Brittany was the acting choreographer for the show. We've been friends ever since. I didn't know she had ties to Kurt until now."

Quinn laughed, "Wait a minute, so Rachel, Puck, and Kurt went to high school together. Brittany and Rachel went to college together, and then Brittany and Blaine were in a show together. Kurt just happens to meet Blaine in college, and Brittany just happens to end up dating Santana, bringing the entire group full circle."

Brittany grinned at Rachel. "It was fate."

Rachel smiled and raised her glass. "Well whatever it was, I am _glad_ that it happened. Because now I have all these wonderful people in my life, that I am thankful for. Happy thanksgiving everyone."

A chorus of "happy thanksgivings" rang out across the table and everyone began scooping food onto their plates and eating. After a few moments, Kurt glanced up at Puck.

"Puck, I haven't seen you in such a long time. What's new?"

Puck smiled at Kurt. "Well, I recently began working at a construction site…the days are pretty long, but it's good money."

Kurt nodded. "I always thought you would do something musically oriented. You were so good at playing guitar."

Brittany perked up. "Puck can sing?"

Santana snorted. "Oh _yeah._ It turns out he, Rachel, and Kurt were in the fucking _g_ _lee club_ together."

Puck elbowed her, grinning. "Shut up, no matter how lame it was we were still fucking good."

Rachel and Kurt both looked up, however Rachel was first to the punch. "Excuse me, Noah Puckerman? You were the one who asked _me_ to join glee club with you so  _you_  wouldn't look stupid."

Santana whistled and Puck stuck his tongue out at Rachel. "Whatever. You still ended up loving it more than I did."

Kurt grinned. "This much is true. Rachel was almost obsessed with the club, and  _of course_  wanted every solo."

Quinn shook with silent laughter and Rachel stuck her nose up, "Well, I _deserved_ every solo."

Kurt scoffed. "You badgered Mr. Shuester with your long rants and your storm outs until he began giving you every solo, just to keep from hearing you talk."

Quinn cleared her throat. "Storm outs?"

Kurt nodded. "Oh yes. When she didn't agree with what was being said, Rachel Berry would storm out of the glee club. This happened multiple times over a course of three years."

Everyone at the table laughed, including Rachel who pointed her fork at Kurt. "Oh come on Kurt, Mr. Shue was the worst! He was _never_ focused on the competitions until weeks before. He was ruining our chances!"

Kurt shrugged. "You're right and the vests drove me nuts, but still you put the poor guy through hell, Rachel."

Rachel folded her arms and glanced up at Quinn. "You don't understand, he was trying to ruin my life."

Puck grinned at Rachel. "You were a little bat-shit crazy, Rach."

Kurt scoffed. "A little?"

Rachel sat up and glared at Kurt. "Let's not talk about crazy Kurt! You made me look like a sad clown hooker so that my boyfriend would leave me for you!"

Blaine gasped and Santana took a dramatic gulp of her wine. "This is getting more hilarious by the minute."

Puck shook his head, laughing. "Kurt said he was going to give Rachel a "makeover" so that her little _fucktard_ of a boyfriend, Jesse St. James, would pay more attention to her."

Rachel glared. "He said he was going to make my makeup look natural, just like Jesse liked, but he made me look like some sort of _prostitute."_

Quinn laughed and patted Rachel's knee. "I'm sure you didn't look like a prostitute."

Kurt grinned. "No matter what she looked like, it was an improvement from what she looked like before, I'll say that much."

Everyone at the table snickered and Rachel pouted, biting into her turkey.

Puck grinned. "It was all for nothing anyway. Jesse did turn out to be gay."

Rachel shook her head. "I can't believe I dated him for a year."

Puck laughed. "You tend to attract idiots, Rachel."

Kurt's eyes lit up, "Oh that must be why the whole school thought you and Rachel were dating, Puck."

Santana snickered and Puck actually blushed. Quinn raised her eyebrow and Rachel shook her head. "People did  _not_  think that we were dating, Kurt."

Kurt stared at her in shock. " _Yes they did_! You two were so close, and most people didn't understand why. He was a jock and you, just like me, were at the _bottom_ of the food chain."

Rachel waved her hand and took a sip of her own water. "Oh goodness, Noah and I have been friends for years."

Puck grinned at Rachel, nodding. "Right. We met at temple when we were young…I haven't been able to get rid of her since."

Rachel threw a piece of bread at him. "Shut up."

Kurt smiled. "Regardless, people just assumed that there was something romantic going on between you two, since Puck was always trying to fight everyone who threw a slushy at you."

Brittany tilted her head, "Slushies?"

Kurt shivered. "Rachel, myself, and many other proclaimed "losers", were subjected to a form of bullying called "slushy facials" where they would throw those _horrible_ slushy drinks into our faces everyday."

Blaine gasped and Santana's face screwed up angrily. "What the fuck? That's assault!"

Rachel waved her hand noncommittally. "Now that I look back on it, they were pretty stupid. They only stained my clothes really bad."

Puck shook his head, his own features red with anger. "You didn't deserve it. None of you."

Rachel laughed, reaching across the table to place her hand on top of Puck's. "Noah, it's _alright._ You did your best to protect me, but it's high school. That's the way things worked…I could have been a little less overbearing, I think."

Rachel looked over to Quinn, who was staring at her plate…her body tense and her eyes filled with frustration. Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's thigh. "Quinn, it's alright…"

Quinn looked up at her, attempting to relax her features. "It isn't okay. I had no idea…Rachel, I know that was a long time ago, but you can't make excuses for those awful kids. Puck's right, you didn't deserve having a cup of ice thrown in your face everyday."

Brittany smiled. "They were all just jealous of Rachel's talent, probably. They all knew she was gonna be a big star someday!"

Kurt reached over and squeezed her hand. "Brittany is right. They did everything to break Rachel down, but she never let it get to her. She always remained kind to all of them as best as she could. Karma is gonna catch up to _all_ of those neanderthals badly someday."

Rachel smiled graciously at him and blushed. Quinn smiled to herself, albeit a little envious at all the support Rachel clearly had around her, both in high school and now. It was beautiful.

"My mother used to say the same thing to me, you know? To kill the mean kids with kindness, because they were only upset that they weren't as special as I was."

Rachel gazed up at Quinn, her heart constricting at the thought of what kind of bullying Quinn had to endure because of her condition. It was probably much more mentally damaging than _anything_ Rachel could imagine going through.

Rachel gripped Quinn's thigh tightly, forcing those hazel eyes to fall victim to her hard emotional stare. "Your mother was _right_ Quinn. Look at you now."

Santana raised her eyebrows, and tilted her head. "Jee, I wonder what those kids could have been mean about Quinn. Considering how _perfect_ you are."

Rachel caught Santana's eye, but before she could speak, Quinn spoke for herself.

"Contrary to popular belief, Santana, I'm _not_ perfect."

There was a brief moment of silence, where Santana stared at Quinn pointedly, and Quinn stared back at her. It was almost as if Quinn was daring the other woman to speak. Santana seemed to relent and sat back in her chair, snuggling up to Brittany.

Sensing the tension, Blaine cleared his throat and clapped his hands together.

"Rachel I want to hear all about the callback you got!"

Puck stood up, empty glass and bottle in his hand. "I'll go get more wine."

Rachel stared up confusedly at the way he seemed to get up abruptly, before turning to the table and smiling excitedly. "Oh it's so _exciting._ After I didn't get the callback for that revival I auditioned for, Lisa thought that it was smart for us to look for something fresher, a new musical. She then found out that they were developing a musical adaptation of _A Star Is Born_ , the Barbra Streisand remake of course, and Lisa thought that it would be perfect for me!"

Blaine and Kurt both squealed and Brittany whooped. "This is _so_ exciting." Kurt gushed and Rachel nodded.

"I was so shocked when they asked me to stay behind. I honestly didn't think that I was going to get it, still, they gave me the information about a callback and I was so excited. It's always been my dream to play any role Barbra played. So this is a great opportunity for that to happen."

Puck returned suddenly, placing the bottle on the table. His glass had already been refilled and he began sipping.

"Hmm. Where'd you meet Lisa, Rachel?" Puck asked, his face feigning interest. Rachel stared at him confusedly, almost positive that he knew Quinn had hired Lisa.

"Um…Quinn knows her through a mutual friend, Charlotte." Rachel remarked and Puck rolled his eyes.

"How convienent." He remarked and Rachel glanced over at Santana, taken aback by Puck's sudden contempt towards she and Quinn. Santana shrugged, as if she had no idea what was going on.

He had been fine at first, but Rachel had noticed the way he had been drinking and started to become a bit hostile towards she and Quinn.

"I actually had spoken to many different people about Rachel," Quinn began and Rachel looked at her in shock. "Really?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes, I did. I only remembered about Lisa being in the business at the last minute. We spoke about you and she told me about all of the ideas she had. I could see how passionate she was about it, so I hired her."

Rachel smiled, overcome with emotion at how much thought Quinn had actually put into finding her someone who would be beneficial to _her_ career.

Before she could voice her thoughts, Puck snorted. "Well, it must be nice to know that _Quinn Fabray_ has got the money for _anything_ you want as long as you ask for it."

Rachel sighed, and Quinn smiled at him. "Rachel is extremely talented. It's ludicrous that she hasn't gotten any work before now."

Puck squinted at her across the table. "Well unfortunately _everyone_ didn't inherit a fortune. Some of us have to work just to get by. Rachel used to do that, before she met you."

Quinn bit down the frustration boiling within her. It was as if she couldn't win with this guy.

"I do work Noah…I work on what I love to do, not what I _have_ to do." Rachel said, her eyes pleading with him. She'd hoped that the talk in the kitchen before dinner would have gotten through to him, but it seemed that things were still slightly off between he and Quinn.

He scoffed. "Well I'm so sorry that we were  _so_  poor and couldn't afford to buy you a manager." He threw the rest of his wine back and Rachel sank in her seat, hurt at the how Puck was misconstruing her statements.

Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's back, rubbing small circles with her fingers. "Listen, I just want Rachel to be happy. Despite what it may look like, my mother made sure that I had a good work ethic, and I see that kind of drive in Rachel. I worked hard to achieve my dreams and I would do anything to help make those same things possible for her."

Rachel smiled, glancing down at her plate, attempting to let Quinn's positive words penetrate her. A squeeze to her thigh made her remember her directions for the evening and she looked up at Quinn.

"Thank you Quinn."

"You know Quinn is right Puck," Kurt began, his nose turned up in true Kurt Hummel fashion, "She has always been a bit of a workaholic. I mean she graduated from Columbia at the  _top_  of her class."

Rachel glanced at Quinn confusedly. "I thought you went to Yale?"

"I did." Quinn answered, her hand squeezing Rachel's thigh. "I transferred in the middle of my senior year-"

"One month into your first semester, actually." Santana finished for her, glancing down at her plate nonchalantly as she ate her food. At the sudden revelation that the table had gone silent and all eyes were now on her, Santana looked up and continued.

"You were a straight A student at Yale. Never missed a class. You were a member of the student government, the proud president of the LGBTQ student association and on your way to becoming one the greatest students to ever pass through the school, but then you transferred sometime in the middle of September, and finished your Senior year at Columbia, where you ended up going for grad school." Santana finished proudly. Rachel glanced between them nervously, but Quinn only took a bite of her turkey in amusement.

"Looks like  _someone_  did their research." Quinn remarked and Santana smirked.

"I dug up a few things here and there."

"Hmm." Quinn hummed, as if she wasn't interested and it seemed as if the only two people that existed in the conversation were Quinn and Santana.

Everyone else at the table continued to eat quietly, hoping the awkward tension settling between the two would somehow loosen. However Santana, not one to be dismissed so easily, took a sip of wine and cleared her throat.

"It's pretty impressive, but also extremely odd I think."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her. "Odd?"

"Yes, odd. Why does an honor student on the fast track to becoming one of the most successful business women of her time, transfer from one Ivy League school to another right in the middle of her senior year, and rather hastily I heard?" Santana said, her eyes bleeding in contempt.

Quinn chuckled. "You managed to just  _hear_  all of this?"

Santana shrugged. "There are some little birdies who like to sing."

Quinn dabbed at her mouth. "I'm sure."

Santana cocked her head. "So you won't answer the question, then?"

Brittany looked over to Santana and frowned. "I don't think Quinn wants to talk about this San…" She murmured. However, both Santana and Quinn ignored her.

Quinn stared at Santana with interest, licking the gravy off of her fork slowly. "I wasn't aware that there was a question being asked, seeing as you apparently know all there is to know about me."

"Except what reason a little rich girl would have to suddenly change colleges right before she graduates." Santana sneered, and Quinn chuckled.

"Now Santana, it's clear you've already gathered some sort of answer from all the little  _birds_  that have been singing in your ear." Quinn spoke softly and Santana scooted back in her chair and crossed her legs, her glass of wine hanging from her fingers.

"As luck would have it...I _do_ have a theory," Santana spoke with a smirk.

Quinn sat up straight, locking her gaze on Santana. "Why don't you share with the rest of the class then?"

The patronizing way with which Quinn addressed Santana seemed to set the entire room on edge. Kurt caught Rachel's eye nervously and Rachel returned the gaze with dread. Despite the way Santana and Noah had spoken to her earlier, Rachel's heart clenched in fear of what kind of chaos Santana might have been planning.

It seemed everyone at the table was equally as nervous, watching the two women who gazed at each other coldly, a power struggle apparent between them.

Santana sat her glass down properly before folding her hands in front of her. She was every bit of condescending towards Quinn as she spoke. "Everyone at Yale only spoke about how wonderful  _the_  Quinn Fabray was. They spoke about how intelligent and sweet she was and how she was  _always_  making sure to do what she could to make a difference. Your dedication to being a good student was almost… _charming_."

Quinn raised her eyebrow and Rachel placed her palms on her thighs, running them nervously back and forth as Santana continued to speak.

"I couldn't find one bad thing about you, you know, not there. You were the  _perfect_  little nerd, with a  _perfect_  little record. I mean, I even spoke to your favorite professor. And she had a  _lot_  to say."

Rachel watched as something quickly flickered through Quinn's eyes, something like fear.

Santana leaned forward, smirking now. "Professor Mills? Do you remember her?"

Quinn didn't answer, her eyes locked on Santana's as she spoke.

"Well, she  _certainly_  remembers you. She said you were her favorite student. Always on time, always respectful. Said you guys were really close, and you often went out together for lunch and dinner, and that after your junior year you took both summer  _and_  private tutoring lessons with her."

Quinn's jaw locked and Rachel began to panic, knowing that the only time that happened was when Quinn was trying to keep herself from losing control. Rachel looked around the table, noticing how Brittany seemed to fidget uncomfortably in her chair and Blaine and Kurt looked on with dread on their faces. Puck was throwing his wine back, and Rachel couldn't believe he wasn't attempting to stop Santana as she continued to spill all of Quinn's information across the table.

"As a matter of fact, everyone on campus actually had a lot to say about how much Professor Mills loved you. They noticed that on many occasions she was keeping you after class and that often she would drive you home."

"What are you trying to say?" Quinn spoke calmly and Santana's eyes slanted, something that only happened when she was going in for the kill.

"People only transfer schools that quickly for one of two reasons: money issues or a scandal and considering your family's fortune, I  _doubt_  you needed the money."

With her teeth gleaming in a predatory smile, Santana taunted Quinn. "What happened, Quinn? You and Professor Mills get a little too close? Did her wife find out about all the "tutoring" you guys were doing?"

Everyone at the table tried not to appear too shocked at the accusation that passed through Santana's lips.

"Santana, please." Rachel said, leaning forward and pleading with her eyes. She could feel the telltale signs of the conversation going left and Rachel wanted it to stop before it got out of hand.

Ignoring Rachel's gaze, Santana raised her eyebrows, willing Quinn to answer.

Quinn shook her head at Santana, chuckling softly again. Rachel stared at her in admiration, wondering how she managed to remain so calm with Puck and Santana throwing things at her left and right. Rachel could only dream of mastering such patience.

Santana pushed impatiently, " _Well_?"

"My mother died."

Once again, everyone listening seemed to be caught off guard by how calmly Quinn uttered the words. Quinn didn't even appear disturbed as she shrugged and continued to speak.

"She passed away from Pneumonia. I transferred to Columbia because I couldn't focus at Yale and I needed to be closer to home, closer to my father and our business."

Rachel was aware of how personal this information was to Quinn. She was also aware of how hard it was for Quinn to open up about these things. Which is why she felt anger rise within her at the way Santana drug the information out of Quinn. It was extremely disrespectful and left Rachel feeling uncomfortable.

Santana had the decency to look a little ashamed at the topic of Quinn's parent's death. However, apparently satisfied with the answer, she took a sip of wine. Brittany reached forward and took the glass from Santana's hands and stood up abruptly. "I think you've had  _enough_." She said sharply and Santana watched her leave the table.

"Britt," Santana called, but Brittany had already entered the kitchen, seemingly fed up with the way things were going at the table.

Rachel glanced down at her food sadly, her insides clenching in embarrassment.

Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's thigh. "Eyes up, Rachel. Remember what I told you."

Rachel complied and locked gazes with Santana, her eyes filled with disappointment. "You promised me you wouldn't do this." She said softly and Santana gazed back at her guiltily.

"Rachel I'm sorry, but I just think that you're wearing blinders when it comes to Quinn-"

Rachel fumed. "It doesn't  _matter_  what you think, this is not the time or place for you to show off your skills as a detective! That information is personal to Quinn." She snapped and Santana recoiled at the tone Rachel's voice had taken on.

Quinn squeezed Rachel's thigh, willing her to calm down. "Rachel, that's enough."

Briefly, Quinn began to wonder if maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe Puck and Santana needed to speak with she and Rachel privately in order for everything to become settled between them. They seemed almost adamant about making Quinn out to be some horrible person.

Quinn couldn't understand that. She had never forced Rachel away from her friends, and she had assumed that prior to dinner Rachel had made an effort to speak to Puck and Santana about the tension between them.

It seemed that that conversation had fallen on deaf ears, what with the way Santana had been throwing personal information at Quinn like she was interrogating a suspect and the way Puck had been refilling his wine glass and making snide comments.

Despite feeling that there was another reason that Puck had issues with her, Quinn remained calm. These were Rachel's friends, like her family even. Quinn only wanted them all to coexist easily, without any sort of problem and she was willing to dodge insults and answer their sharp questions in order to make that happen. Quinn knew Rachel would be happier if they were all on the same page.

Rachel, feeling the anger leave her body at Quinn's touch, ceased all protests against Santana and leaned back in her chair.

_I promised her._

Puck suddenly slammed his glass on the table, making everyone jump. "Oh my  _fucking_  god, am I the only one bothered by this?"

Everyone stared at him, some nervously, others in confusion.

"She's got Rachel wrapped around her finger, doing everything she says like some goddamned slave. How can all of you just sit here like that's normal?" Puck spat out angrily, glaring around at everyone.

Rachel bit her lip. She was hoping with all of her might that Noah wouldn't do this. She only wanted he and Santana to get to know Quinn and try to understand their relationship. She thought after their conversation that he would be a little calmer and a little nicer.

No one spoke, not even Quinn, who was busying herself folding her napkin with one hand. Puck shook his head laughing, almost cynically.

"Oh of  _course_! She's got you all charmed too. Got you all thinking she's anything less than an abusive control  _freak_."

Blaine gasped and Rachel shook her head, the words  _abusive_  and  _freak_  filling her with sudden anger. "Noah,  _stop_  it." She snapped.

"Rachel." Quinn warned and Rachel whipped around, her eyes filled with disbelief. There was an intense yearning to defend Quinn in Rachel's eyes. But with Puck being intoxicated, any type of anger directed towards him would only fuel his tirade, and Quinn did not trust him.

"Oh it must be against the rules for Rachel to speak freely now." Puck chided at everyone and Quinn turned to glance at him, her eyes as calm as her posture.

"Puck, Rachel is allowed to speak as freely as she'd like. I just think it isn't appropriate for this particular conversation to take place in front of so many people. I also think you've had a _little_ too much to drink."

Santana nodded her agreement, reaching for Puck's glass of wine, "Quinn's right Puck, you've been drinking all day, you're wasted-"

Puck shook Santana off. "As long as this is my  _fucking_  house, I'm going to drink as much as I please." He spat out and Santana looked at Rachel in fear. Rachel guessed that Puck's drunken rant wasn't apart of their "plan".

Puck narrowed his eyes at Quinn. "And I think this is the  _perfect_  time to have this conversation…why  _not_? What, you don't want anybody knowing all the fucked up ways you treat my friend in that sex dungeon of yours?" He laughed out.

A wave of shock coursed over the table and both Santana and Kurt glanced between Puck and Quinn nervously. Rachel fidgeted in her seat; unable to wrap her mind around the way Puck was speaking. She had never witnessed him like this before in their entire time of being friends.

A brief silence passed, and Puck smirked. "Everyone wants me to get to know you,  _fine_. Let's talk about you Quinn. Talk about how you've somehow got my friend brainwashed into thinking that allowing you to chain her up and whip her is somehow normal."

Puck continued, "It isn't normal and you are  _not_   _normal_."

Rachel's heart broke at Puck's words. She was aware how much they could affect Quinn after she had confided in Rachel about all of the self-esteem issues she had when she was younger.

Quinn did briefly feel the words cut her, even if Puck wasn't truly aware of what he was saying. They still emptied from his mouth viciously, and it was the fact that the same disgust that Quinn was used to hearing all those years ago, from the people she loved, dripped from his tone…and he didn't even know her.

Rachel seethed, glaring at him. "Noah-"

"Shut  _up_  Rachel!" Puck snapped, turning to Rachel. "It's the truth, you're just too blind to see it!" He waved his hand at her. "She's got you sitting there like a  _fucking_  dog, opening and closing your mouth whenever she fucking wants you to and you think that's normal?"

Quinn bristled at the way Puck screamed at Rachel but before she could say anything to him, Rachel spoke softly, gazing at him with hurt in her eyes at the way he was speaking to her.

"It  _is_  normal, Noah. It's what I  _want_. Why can't you see that?"

Puck shook his head, as if trying to clear the fog. "Because Rachel, I  _can't_  see you for something that I know you aren't. This isn't who you are-"

Rachel shook her head, cutting him off. "Noah please, this  _is_  who I am-"

Puck growled and glared at Quinn angrily. "What the  _fuck_  did you do to her?"

Quinn squinted at Puck. "I didn't do anything except give her what she wants Puck. Maybe if you would stop being so angry and start listening to her, you'd understand that."

"She doesn't  _know_  what she wants…and even if she did it certainly wouldn't be  _you_." Puck stated, suddenly calm. Quinn's eyes turned cold at the way Puck attempted to break her connection to Rachel down. She wasn't fond of anyone who questioned the way she felt about Rachel or vice verse.

"You  _don't_  speak on her behalf Puck. Rachel signed that contract consciously, and you were there when she did it. This is what she wants, whether you like it or not." Quinn stated briskly and Puck's face grew red with anger.

"You've got her fucking  _brainwashed_. Buying her all those designer clothes and hiring her some fancy agent, all so you can keep her under your thumb!" He accused and Rachel tried to resist becoming offended at the idea that he thought Quinn was attempting to buy her affection, and even more that it was the only reason that she was in the relationship with Quinn.

Quinn arched an eyebrow at him, folding her hands across her lap. She was the very image of proper, if only for the icy stare she was casting at Puck. "I do those things to ensure that Rachel is enjoying her time with me, I take care of her. Which is more than I can say for you."

Quinn was becoming fed up of the wreck-less way Puck was attempting to cut her down. If he wanted a reaction, he was about to receive one.

"Before I came along, Rachel was working  _two_  jobs to help pay the bills. Rather than fulfilling her dreams, she had placed everything on the back-burner in order to deal with real life and to help take care of _you._ Tell me one time you encouraged Rachel to audition more, one moment you offered to get another job so that she wouldn't have to work so hard? Huh? You didn't."

Santana took a deep breath, and glanced down at her hands. The words that came from Quinn were true, whether Rachel did those things out of good intention or not. Neither she nor Puck had made an effort to take some slack off of Rachel so that she could work on what she really wanted to do.

Ignoring the guilt he felt inside of him, Puck glared at Quinn in disbelief. "How  _dare_  you, you stupid bitch! Just because you throw auditions and diamonds at women so that they will fuck you doesn't make you better than me."

Kurt cleared his throat angrily. "Puck that's enough-"

Puck glared at him, "Stay the fuck out of this Kurt!"

Kurt recoiled back in anger. "I most certainly will not! I won't let you continue to make an ass out of yourself by embarrassing everyone at this table!" He spoke, ignoring the way Blaine was trying to calm him down and Rachel took a deep breath.

Puck scoffed, "I'm only stating the  _truth_  Kurt…" He turned to Quinn with a smirk. "You're a glorified  _sugar_   _mama_  with a fucking fetish, and you give Rachel all that shit so that she'll let you do whatever you want to her."

Quinn chuckled darkly, her hands tightening around each other against her lap. "I choose to do those things, Puck, because it makes Rachel happy. I encourage her to be the best she can be, and that has nothing to do with what goes on in our relationship."

Puck pointed at her. "The sick shit you like isn't a  _relationship_."

Quinn squinted at him, coldly. "That same  _sick_   _shit_  is what Rachel asks of me, and until you attempt to accept that then you're going to be one very disappointed friend." Reaching forward, Quinn grabbed her own glass of wine and took a sip, before loosening her collar.

Rachel stared at Quinn; on edge at the way she and Puck were going back and forth and wishing the conversation could just end. Rachel could tell that Puck was beginning to tread a thin line, and she didn't want to see either of them get hurt. Cruel things had already been said and Rachel was worried that it would go a step too far.

Puck shook his head at Quinn, his temper growing stronger by the minute. "You don't have a  _fucking_  clue do you? What you have with Rachel isn't real. She's just playing around with this shit. After your little agreement is up, she'll be back here with-"

"With you?" Quinn said and suddenly the air at the table changed. Quinn's eyes grew heavy with something that made the hairs on the back of Rachel's neck stand up.

They hadn't discussed what was going to happen after the contract was up and Rachel wasn't necessarily sure what that conversation would hold.

Speaking to Kurt about how she felt for Quinn was eye opening for Rachel. Rachel was beginning to garner more feelings for Quinn, and the contract that sealed their relationship made it difficult to express those things.

Needless to say, the look that flashed through Quinn's eyes at Puck's sharp words was nothing less than possessive.

Puck smirked, sensing that he had stumbled upon a sore spot with Quinn. "That's right, with me. And we'll forget all of this bullshit ever happened."

"What makes you  _think_  she's coming back here?" Quinn said, her eyes narrowed challengingly and everyone at the table stared at her in disbelief.

_Wait what?_

"What are you talking about?" Puck sneered. Quinn, feeling the control on her emotions slowly drift away from her, flared her nostrils.

"I'm talking about the idea that maybe this isn't home for Rachel anymore. You and Santana seemed to be holding onto this idea that Rachel somehow belongs to you."

Puck leaned forward, rage in his eyes. "Well she certainly doesn't belong to you, bitch."

"She  _does_  belong to me Puck."

Rachel felt he knees go weak at the strength in Quinn's voice. Rachel could also tell that Quinn's patience was being tested and the frustration and possessiveness dipping behind her controlled tone, exemplified that.

"Excuse me?" Puck stated angrily, and he began to rise to his feet. Santana, fearing the worst grabbed him, but he shook her off. "You  _don't_  own her-"

"I do own her. She's  _mine_." Quinn stated calmly, her eyes staring straight through him, and everyone at the table seemed to stop moving.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

Quinn locked her eyes on him, and braced her hands against the table. "You heard what I said. She's mine."

Despite the tension that was consuming the room, Rachel felt her body hum in satisfaction at the words that left Quinn's mouth. Quinn's claim drifted through her body like ecstasy and Rachel closed her eyes at the feeling.

"I am  _tired_  of this foolishness. Rachel is a grown woman and she makes all of her own decisions. Like I have explained countless times,  _she_  decided to sign my contract, and  _she_  decided she needed a more thorough form of 24/7, so I gave it to her. You can kick and scream and think what you want. But know this," Quinn reached up and grazed her fingers against Rachel's necklace, the diamonds sparkling even in the dim lighting of the she dining room, before slipping her hand around the back of her neck and pulling Rachel closer to her. "When she got this collar, she devoted herself to being mine. I own her, Puck. Not because I forced her, but because she  _wants_  to be owned by me."

Rachel reached over and placed her hand on top of Quinn's against the table. The feeling of Quinn's fingers tracing circles against the back of her neck made her feel calm and she wanted to make Quinn feel at ease as well.

Puck glared at the way their hands joined and Quinn watched jealousy flash through his eyes.

_Oh_.

His fingers gripped the edge of the table and he almost seemed to shake with anger. Quinn didn't like it, but she now understood his emotions.

This wasn't about the origin of she and Rachel's relationship, it was about the fact that she and Rachel  _had_  a relationship.

_He's jealous._

Quinn felt stupid for not realizing it before. Puck raised his head up and glared at Quinn for a long time, before finally he allowed a smirk to take over his face. Rachel blanched. She knew Puck well enough to know what that meant.

"It's  _all_  about asserting your dominance isn't it Quinn?" Puck said with a short laugh and Rachel glanced pleadingly at Santana, who seemed to understand that whatever she and Puck were attempting to accomplish had now gone too far. Santana stood as well, ready to interfere, but Puck leaned forward. "You just have to make sure the  _entire room_  knows how much you own Rachel. How  _in_   _control_  you are of the situation. But there's one thing you can't control and I bet it just eats you up inside."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at Puck, a frown slipping over her face. Rachel began fidgeting in her seat, her heart dropping in her chest at the way Puck was leering at Quinn.

"You may  _own_  Rachel now, but I owned her the one time that it counted. The  _first_  time."

Puck grinned at the way Quinn's jaw locked. "That's right. I was here before you. And I was  _there_ ," he pointed at Rachel, "before you." Rachel's mouth dropped open and Quinn felt her body begin to vibrate in anger.

"And no matter how many times you  _tie her up_  and  _have your way with her_ , you'll  _never_  know her body or be connected to her the way I was, you'll never be able to  _really_  own her."

Puck grinned, so close to Quinn she could feel his breath on her.

"Because her pussy will  _always_  belong to me."

Everything happened so fast.

Anger exploded within Quinn, but as soon as she rose from her chair, Rachel had already lunged across the table and smacked Puck so hard it bounced off of the walls.

Everyone gasped and Quinn's eyes widened at the rage that seemed to consume Rachel's body.

Rachel couldn't describe the mixture of pain and fury that coursed through her veins. She only knew that she needed to take it out on Puck, and she would gladly take her punishment for it later.

"How  _dare_  you!" Rachel shouted, stepping around the table and pushing Puck backwards. She watched, as he stumbled, no doubt a reaction from the amount of wine he had consumed.

Puck stared at Rachel, wildly, and she glared back. Quinn would say that Rachel looked almost majestic, her eyes filled with the most beautiful fire, if she wasn't so concerned about her. Rachel and Puck seemed to be having a silent conversation, and everyone around them was silent, unmoving.

She squinted at him, her eyes filled with betrayal. "I trusted you, Noah. How  _could_  you?"

Puck, with his cheek reddening glared back at her, "You don't seem to have a problem with people  _claiming_   _you_ , so I figured I'd give it a try. Maybe you'd bend over and let me have my way with you," he sneered at Quinn, " _Again_."

" _You_   _son of a_ -"

Before Quinn could blink, Rachel was raising her hand prepared to hit Puck again, and many things happened at once.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm, yanking her backward.

"Rachel,  _stop_   _it_!" Quinn said sternly, pulling the girl to her body and wrapping an arm around her middle. Rachel's hands were contained behind her back and pressed up against Quinn's chest. Meanwhile, Santana reached for Puck, taking him by his shirt and slamming him against the wall.

"That's fucking  _enough_ , Puckerman!" She gritted through her teeth, her eyes glaring at him. Santana knew that he didn't trust Quinn, but she began to realize that both of their behavior this entire dinner had been wrong and uncalled for. She couldn't let him continue to embarrass Rachel.

Brittany rushed over to them, and placed her arm on Santana's. "Let him go, Santana."

Santana glared at him, her arm now holding him against the wall by his throat, much like she would a criminal. Puck, obviously drunk, laughed. "You're gonna treat me like one of your asshole perps, San?"

"You keep testing me, and I'll make what I do to them look like fucking child's play." She growled. Puck pushed against her, clearly stronger than she, but being inebriated kept him from pushing her away completely.

"Santana  _please_  let him go." Brittany pleaded, dragging her fingers through Santana's hair gently. Santana glared at him for a long time, the feeling of Brittany staring at her, overtaking her body. Finally, she took Puck and shoved him in the direction of the door. "Let's fucking go, you need some air."

Once Brittany closed the door after them, Quinn walked a fuming Rachel the opposite direction, into what she remembered to be Rachel's bedroom, and locked the door.

Rachel jerked away from her hold as soon as she heard the door click and Quinn stared at her.

Despite the anger flaring up in her body, and the pride Quinn had in Rachel standing up for herself, she didn't want anything like that to happen. And she was both disappointed in herself and Rachel for allowing Puck's words to get to them.

Quinn shook her head, sadly. "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have-"

Rachel glared at her wildly. "Shouldn't have what, defended our relationship?" She said sarcastically and Quinn narrowed her eyes at Rachel's sharp tone.

"Not at the  _goddamn_  table. I made you promise you wouldn't do it, and yet I let him get to me and ended up doing it myself." Quinn said shaking her head. "That conversation should have been private." Quinn said firmly.

Rachel scoffed in disbelief. "Quinn we both know you weren't willing to sit there and let Noah run his  _fucking_  mouth about you and I freely in front of everyone!" Rachel snapped and Quinn pointed her finger at her in warning.

"Watch your tone, Rachel. Just because you're angry doesn't mean you can direct that anger towards me."

Rachel stomped her feet, pointing back at Quinn. "I will  _not_  watch my tone Quinn! You don't seem to get it-"

Quinn grabbed Rachel by the hand pointing at her and pulled her to her body tightly, gripping both of her wrists tightly. " _Excuse_   _me_? Did you just tell me  _no_?"

Rachel's normally obedient eyes dilated with raging defiance and Quinn knew that it was only fueled by the combination of anger and hurt settling within.

Realizing that Quinn wasn't backing down, Rachel lowered her eyes. "I'm  _sorry_  Quinn." Quinn released her, and Rachel sighed. "I'm just so angry." She said.

Quinn ran her fingers through her hair. "I know, Rae. But it should have never gotten physical."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Quinn. "He  _deserved_  it."

Quinn placed her hands on her hips. "Of course he did Rachel but he's still your friend-"

"He's NO friend of mine!" Rachel shouted and Quinn's eyes widened at the rage and disgust that dripped from Rachel's voice. She wasn't even aware that her beautiful, understanding submissive could ever look so angry, but here she was. Full of pure uncontainable fury.

Rachel gestured to the door with her hand. "I  _know_  you wanted to do the right thing Quinn, but no friend of mine would  _ever_  talk about me that way! My friend wouldn't dare use the fact that he stuck his  _dick_  in me  _first_  as a weapon to attack the person I care about." Rachel spat.

Quinn tried to get a grip on her own emotions so that she could deal with Rachel's. Never mind the raging possessiveness that was threatening to spill from her own body, Rachel was obviously more important and she was right. No matter how much she cared about Puck, he crossed a line.

Rachel shook her head wildly. "He  _embarrassed_  me Quinn, in the worst way. He took something personal to me, something private and special and he...he..." She shook her head and closed her eyes and Quinn watched as Rachel's lip trembled.

A tear slipped down her cheek and Rachel whispered. "He just  _pissed_   _all over it._ "

Quinn watched Rachel put her hand over her mouth, openly crying and Quinn clenched her fists, attempting to get a hold on the anger she felt for Puck, now escalating at the sight of Rachel's hurt body.

_She needs you._

Taking two long strides Quinn pulled Rachel to her, wrapping her arms tightly around her body.

Rachel shuddered, falling into the touch comfortably, "I j-just...I couldn't let him  _attack_  you Quinn. I know what I promised you, but...I care about you too much to let him say those things about you...about us."

Rachel pulled away and stared up at Quinn, her eyes full of passion. "He is  _wrong_ , Quinn."

Quinn wondered how Rachel could do that. How she could stare deep into Quinn's eyes and see the very things that were bothering her. Puck had stirred something up within her with his words. He had tried to make what she and Rachel had less than what it was. He tried to make Quinn look like she didn't deserve Rachel, and that had affected her greatly. Somehow, through her own pain, Rachel noticed this.

"This, what we have, is  _special_  to me. I belong to you...and nothing will change that." Rachel spoke softly, her hand cupping Quinn's cheek. Leaning up on her toes, she pressed her lips to Quinn's, moving them over hers lightly and Quinn pulled Rachel against her firmly, falling into the embrace heatedly. Reaching up, she buried her hands in Rachel's hair and slipped her tongue between her lips. Quinn claimed Rachel's mouth hotly and Rachel let her, understanding that Quinn needed this. Validation.

Flicking her tongue over Rachel's, before sucking it into her mouth deftly, Quinn released Rachel's lips and rested her forehead against hers.

"You were  _really_  bad tonight." Quinn whispered, her eyes filled with adoration. Rachel nodded, her hands slipping to Quinn's shoulders.

"I know."

Quinn licked her lips. "I want you to face the corner, on your knees with your hands behind your back."

Rachel turned to comply and Quinn stopped her. "I don't want you to move until I come back and tell you to. You need to understand that rage is a very powerful emotion. It takes away from the beauty in people. Tonight I saw something in you that, while it only added to the imperceptible amount of beauty I see, is  _not_  who you are. With your nose in the corner, you can calmly think about that, okay?"

Rachel swallowed and nodded. "Yes, Quinn."

Quinn stood and watched Rachel as she walked over to the corner and sank to her knees, obediently.

She was perfect.

Satisfied with the sight of her, Quinn eased out of the room and shut the door quietly. Turning around, she was met with the sight of an almost empty room. With Kurt and Blaine having left and Puck still "getting air" there was only Brittany and a nervous Santana, who was standing directly in front of her.

Quinn watched as Santana took a deep breath, her eyes filled with guilt. She seemed to be repeatedly glancing back at Brittany, who was leaning against the doorway with her arms folded and a pointed look on her face.

If it were any other situation, Quinn would have laughed at the control Brittany seemed to have over Santana so early in their relationship.

"Quinn...I'm really sorry about the way things got out of hand today. I was honestly just concerned about Rachel...and I never meant for her to get hurt."

Quinn raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Just me right?"

Santana grimaced. "You've got to understand...this is really hard for us to wrap our heads around. Rachel isn't normally so caught up on another person, and we were just worried. Especially after the way you both were acting at Britt's show. We just don't want her to get hurt." Santana said, and for the first time that night Quinn saw deep sincerity in her eyes. Quinn also understood why Puck and Santana might have been concerned after such a tense first meeting.

"I thought if maybe I could dig up some dirt...expose a side of you that maybe wasn't so perfect, she'd-"

"You thought you could snap her out of it." Quinn said knowingly, and Santana deflated, nodding. Quinn bit her lip, smiling.

"Santana I know how much you and Puck care about Rachel. I actually respect the both of you because you are such wonderful friends to her, and I understand how you might be concerned, seeing as this is a side of Rachel that neither of you have ever seen before, but this is not the proper way to go about expressing your concerns." Quinn finished and Santana rubbed her arm.

"I know, and I'm sorry it's just, this is all so fucking  _new_ for us. Rachel has always had such a strong personality. I remember she got kicked out of class the first week of school because she got into a fight with one of her dance teachers, all because he had a suggestion on how she should point her toe." Santana finished and Quinn laughed.

"Oh I can believe that and I can also understand why it may be hard to see Rachel this way, but I promise you I haven't brainwashed her, or made her become any less of the fiery woman that she is." Quinn said honestly and she took a breath before speaking.

"The relationship Rachel and I have is...fueled on trust and honesty. We are both upfront with one another about what we want and we trust each other enough to give the proper attention to each other. Rachel has accepted that there is a very large part of her that yearns to be submissive. All you two have to do is understand that it's a part of who she is and support it."

Quinn's eyes almost turned gold with the way she spoke about Rachel's dedication to her and Santana saw something past the initial lust she assumed was the base of their relationship.

"If you think about it, it has always been there, lurking behind her big personality. The way she felt obligated to work and provide for you and Puck despite the fact that you both can obviously fend for yourself. The way she would cook meals and set the table and clean and do all those things purely out of concern and care for the both of you? Those were signs, Santana. I just happened to see it in her and open her mind to the possibilities. I never forced anything on her, and the last thing I want is either of you thinking that Rachel is unhappy, she isn't."

Santana nodded, fully guilty and convinced that she and Puck had been a little too concerned.

"I know she's happy. I was just caught up listening to Puck's stupid fucking drunken rambles." Santana shook her head. "I'm really sorry about this Quinn, I should have given you and Rachel a chance before forming my own conclusions."

Quinn smiled at Santana's lowered eyes. "You were only trying to protect your friend. It doesn't make it right, but it's understandable nonetheless."

Santana actually smiled a little. "I don't know if Rachel will be so understanding, though."

Quinn shrugged. "She'll be angry, she  _is_  angry. But we both know that she is a forgiving person."

Santana's eyes bled with more guilt. "Yeah but she talked to Puck and I before dinner, told us how sorry she was for not being a good friend and how it didn't have anything to with you, she begged us to forgive her and get to know you better and we just stomped all over that. God, I'm such an idiot."

Quinn shook her head. "People make mistakes Santana, you'll just have to talk to Rachel about it. I'm sure after tonight, once everything has calmed down, she'll be willing to speak to you."

Just then the front door opened and slammed and Puck walked in, his face red with anger. It looked like he didn't sober up as much as he should have, and that only made the initial anger Quinn felt for him rise back up.

"I don't know about  _him_ , however." Quinn said, her eyes narrowed coldly as he approached them.

Santana turned swiftly and placed her hands on Puck's chest. "Puckerman, stop-"

He shook Santana off of him and advanced on Quinn, angrily. "Where is she? What did you do to her?"

Quinn stood up straight, her eyes full of fire. "You've got some nerve." Quinn took a step forward and Santana slid between them placing her hands on both of their chests.

"Where is Rachel?" Puck spat and Quinn's eyes seemed to turn black with anger. Santana was quickly realizing that she and Puck both underestimated the depth of she and Rachel's relationship.

"She's calming down, something you obviously didn't do."

He shoved Santana from between them and was suddenly close to Quinn, their noses practically touching. "Don't  _fucking_  test me bitch."

Santana felt her heart beating fast in fear, unsure of how Puck may react in his drunken state. Quinn stood as tall as she could against him, leveling his stare with not a trace of fear in her eyes.

"No bitch, don't  _fucking_  test me." She spat, her voice rough and low.

Santana glanced over at Brittany who seemed just as shocked as she was that Quinn hadn't backed down. It was clear that something bad was going to happen, seeing as Rachel was the common denominator between both Quinn and Puck and neither of them seemed willing to let go.

"I  _need_  to see Rachel." He said, his jaw locked and Quinn squinted at him.

"That's not going to happen." She said firmly and Puck growled before his anger reached past its boiling point. He swung at Quinn and Santana stepped forward quickly, yelling. However, Quinn was too quick for Puck's drunken state. She caught his arm and swung him around forcefully, slamming him face first against the wall.

She twisted his arm around his back and he groaned out in pain before laughing, practically wheezing against the way Quinn was holding him. "You're pretty strong for a woman, must be all that  _testosterone_  flowing through you." He sneered.

Quinn tightened her grip and he groaned again. "You keep  _fucking_  with me, and I'm gonna show you just how much testosterone it will take to choke the fucking life out of you." Quinn spat.

Santana was mildly impressed by the hold Quinn had over Puck, however she was still concerned.

"Quinn don't hurt him…"

"Oh I won't. It just seems like he doesn't know how to listen unless someone is _physically_ restraining him, so that's what I'm doing." Quinn said.

"Let me explain some things to you, Puck. You are drunk, and because of that you said some pretty  _cruel_  things to Rachel." Quinn tightened her grip on his arm and he moaned again. "You're so very lucky I didn't get to you before Rachel did, because I promise I would have done  _much_   _worse_  than smack you." Quinn said darkly. Puck wheezed and bucked against Quinn, attempting to move out of her hold, but Quinn only swung him around to face Santana, her feet surprisingly steady in her heels.

"I said,  _listen_  Puck." Quinn commanded. Santana watched as Puck's face grew redder and Quinn continued, "Rachel is in that room calming down, and since there are all these tempers flaring in _this_ room right now, including mine, she and I decided that it's best that you calmly go to your room first so that we can leave. You both can continue your conversation on another day."

Puck attempted to shake his head and Quinn tightened her grip. " _Yes_. I don't take well to seeing Rachel cry, as matter of fact it's the one thing right now that makes me  _inexplicably_  angry, and if that happens again I won't be held responsible for what I might do to you."

Puck suddenly slackened in her hold, realizing what Quinn was telling him.

"S-She's  _crying_? I didn't – I didn't mean to make her cry…"

Quinn locked her jaw and leaned forward. "What did you think was going to happen, huh? You took something as personal to her as her virginity and you spread it across the fucking dinner table like it was common gossip and you didn't think she was going to be hurt?"

Puck lowered his head and Quinn almost felt sorry for him. "You claim to want to protect Rachel, yet all you managed to do was embarrass her in front of everyone she cares about. I think you need to sit down and think about the  _real_  reason you're upset and decide if it's worth risking your friendship." Quinn said lowly and Puck tensed.

"You don't know what the fuck-"

"I do know Puck. I see how you look at her…" Quinn swallowed harshly, a sudden realization crashing over her.

"It's the same way  _I_  look at her."

Puck shook his head, his voice meek and small. "You  _don't_  understand. You don't know her like I know her."

Quinn smiled sadly. "Maybe not. But I know a different side of her, a vulnerability that only she let's  _me_  see, and I love that. I love having that part of her all to myself."

Quinn's voice shook with emotion as she continued to speak, directly into Puck's ear, "Regardless, I  _deserve_  a chance to know her Puck, and no one's gonna change that. Especially not  _you_."

Quinn cleared her throat and let him go, watching as he stumbled out of her grip, clutching his arm. "I think it's time for us to leave." Quinn said, straightening her shirt. Her heart was beating erratically and she was trying to control the array of emotions that were flowing through her veins.

_I need Rachel._

Santana couldn't move from the combination of shock and respect she had for the way the woman had yanked Puck up and restrained him. She couldn't help but feel that down the line, she and Quinn could be really good friends.

Puck reached up and rubbed his throat, staring at Quinn. "So what? You're going to keep me from her now?" He said ruefully, his eyes filled with hurt.

"I would  _never_  do that. I just don't think either you or Rachel are in the proper state of mind right now to have a civil conversation. It's better that you both take some space and figure things out later." Quinn said, calmly.

Puck stared around at all of them for a long time, before glancing at Rachel's door. Quinn tensed up at the thought of him barging in and possibly making things worse with Rachel, however he just hung his head and headed towards what Quinn assumed was his room.

With his hand gripping the handle, he paused.

"Can you…can you at least tell her I'm sorry?" He asked tightly, refusing to turn around and look at Quinn.

Quinn sighed, crossing her arms. "I think she'd much rather hear that from you."

He set his mouth in a straight line and entered his bedroom with a slam of the door and Quinn turned to Santana and Brittany.

"I apologize for causing such a scene. I didn't mean to get so violent, I just didn't want to see Puck make anymore mistakes tonight."

Santana pulled Brittany into her side, smirking. "Well whatever the reason, it was pretty fucking impressive."

Quinn blushed and shook her head. "It shouldn't have been necessary." Shaking her head, Quinn glanced back at Rachel's door. "I seemed to have ruined thanksgiving for you all."

Brittany snorted and glared at Santana. "No, that honor goes to Santana and Puck." Santana looked down guiltily and Brittany shook her head. "But don't worry, Rachie will forgive the both of them."

Quinn nodded, "I know she will. I guess I'd better go get her so we can go home."

Quinn paused.

_Home_.

She looked back at Santana and Brittany, who gazed back at her knowingly.

Brittany smiled. "Yeah, you should."

Quinn nodded, swallowing her nervousness down and turning towards Rachel's door.

"Hey Quinn?" Santana called, already walking Brittany towards the front door. Quinn turned around and Santana smirked at her.

"If I were you, I would just tell her already. I mean, it's not often Rachel gets  _violent_  over someone."

Quinn stared at her, her eyes wide, and Santana cackled as Brittany pulled her out of the door.

"Happy fucking thanksgiving!"

* * *

 

Riding home with Quinn, Rachel's emotions were all over the place.

Quinn hadn't spoken a word to her since she had come into the room to get her, and it was driving Rachel insane.

Despite her own anger and pain, she was more concerned about Quinn and how Santana and Puck's antics might have affected her. Rachel knew how Quinn could get lost in her own insecurities and she prayed that that didn't happen at dinner.

Rachel resisted the urge to cry at the thought of how horrible the dinner had gone. She still couldn't believe Noah would use her virginity as a way to "one up" Quinn. It almost seemed as if he was physically bothered by the thought of Rachel belonging to someone else, as if he was attempting to stake some sort of claim over her.

Even if it seemed a bit ridiculous, Rachel was almost positive that that was Quinn had made of Noah's antics. Rachel could feel the anger and hurt radiating off of Quinn when they were speaking to each other in the bedroom, she could feel Quinn pushing the desire to prove herself away, in favor of making sure that Rachel was okay emotionally.

However, Rachel knew that the tension filling up the car had to be because of Puck's words, his accusations that Quinn would never fully be connected to Rachel, could never have Rachel the way he had her.

Rachel wanted more than anything to tell Quinn that that didn't matter. She wanted her to know that Puck was wrong. Rachel had told her these things in the bedroom, but she wasn't sure if the words calmed Quinn the way that they should have.

The car came to a stop, and Rachel looked over at Quinn, prepared to speak, however Quinn already had the door open and had exited the car. She didn't even come to Rachel's side to open her door.

Rachel's heart plummeted and she longed more than anything to know what was going through Quinn's brain. She just wanted to know her, and she was supposed to get the courage to tell her that tonight, but now everything was ruined, thanks to the chaos of what had happened at the dinner table.

Rachel exited the car and scurried up the steps and inside the house, closing the door. Once she turned around, she saw Quinn already halfway up the stairs to her room and Rachel followed her.

Silently, Quinn entered the bedroom and left the door open for Rachel. Rachel walked into the room slowly, her eyes on Quinn's back as she faced the bed, upon the knowledge that Quinn wasn't going to look at her, Rachel turned and shut the door, one hand on the handle and another flattened against the door.

"Undress and continue to face the door. Don't speak."

Rachel's breath caught in her throat at the soft tone of Quinn's voice and her fingers trembled against the handle.

Rachel could feel Quinn's eyes on her and there was something about that that made her extremely nervous.

"Take off your clothes, Rachel." Her voice was firmer now, and Rachel was slightly startled by that. Reaching for her shirt, Rachel unbuttoned it quickly, feeling it loosen and spread away from her chest. Shucking it off of her shoulders, Rachel reached behind her for her bra and unhooked it. Reaching up, she slipped the straps off slowly and covered her breasts with her arm as she dropped the bra to the floor.

"Take your arm away from your breasts."

Rachel dropped her arm and reached behind her to unzip her skirt, before letting it fall around her ankles. Stepping out of it, she kicked it to the side and took a deep breath.

Quinn's voice rang in her ears again. "Everything Rachel, shoes and stockings too."

Rachel couldn't help but feel exposed, despite having been naked for Quinn so many times. Something about this particular experience felt different, more vulnerable.

Rachel stepped out of her pumps first, kicking them to the side as well. She unhooked her garter belt and unsnapped the straps that connected to her stockings. Bending over, she slid the stockings from her legs and feet slowly, one by one and stood back up, completely naked for Quinn.

There was a brief moment where Rachel stared at the white wood of Quinn's door, while Quinn stared at her, sculpting the features of the back of her body with her mind. Quinn licked her lips, trailing her eyes over the impossibly long legs to the dimples in Rachel's ass all the way up to indentions in her back.

She was a goddess with olive skin.

Rachel bit her lip, her hands trembling. She wanted so bad to turn around and look into Quinn's eyes. Rachel yearned to know what Quinn was thinking.

Suddenly there was a barely there touch to Rachel's back and she gasped, cold fingers now trailing down her spine slowly. Rachel closed her eyes and Quinn took a step forward, her hand against the place in between Rachel's neck and shoulder. Squeezing gently, Quinn let out a breath.

Rachel exhaled with her and felt heat spread throughout her body. The hand that was against her spine wrapped around her hip, squeezing softly.

Rachel whimpered, the combination of the silence and the feather light touches causing heat to flare up within her.

Quinn licked her lips. "Place your hands on the door."

Rachel swallowed, "Quinn-"

"I didn't ask you to speak."

Rachel trembled and placed her hands on the door, and she felt Quinn's hand squeezing her hip again, before sliding down to her ass and cupping the flesh gently.

There was silence again as Quinn simultaneously massaged her ass and her shoulder. Rachel felt Quinn's breath, right against her neck and suddenly there were lips, against her neck and traveling softly, down her back.

Rachel rested her head against the door, letting out a long breath.

"Qui-"

A sharp slap rained down on her ass, and Rachel sucked in a breath as Quinn gripped her flesh tightly, licking a broad stripe up Rachel's back and biting into the flesh harshly.

"Shut up." Quinn husked into Rachel's ear. Rachel moaned as Quinn brought her hand down on Rachel's ass a second and third time.

"I'm _trying_ Rae…I'm trying to control myself and if you speak I won't…I won't be _able_ to…"

Rachel could hear the strain in Quinn's voice and suddenly she was pressed up against Rachel's back, her forehead on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel bit her lip, feeling Quinn's hands grip her hips tightly. Quinn was breathing harshly against her back.

Rachel could feel Quinn's lips moving against her again, frantic now and Rachel's body hummed with realization. Quinn was trying to keep from being angry, she was attempting to drown herself in Rachel's essence and not show that she was affected by Puck's words.

Rachel closed her eyes and moaned, feeling Quinn's tongue against her shoulder.

"He was wrong Quinn."

Silence.

Rachel held her breath before letting out a quiet, "Qui-"

Her words were cut off in a gasp as Quinn whirled her body around, her naked back slamming against the door. Quinn pressed her mouth against Rachel's harshly, her hands gripping Rachel's face. Rachel gasped as Quinn thrust her tongue in her mouth and stole the breath right from her. Quinn was kissing her hurriedly, like she would die if she didn't cover every inch of Rachel's mouth with her tongue.

"He was here first…" Quinn spat, pulling Rachel from the door by her neck, backing up until she was sitting on the couch. She pulled Rachel down, her lips still moving against hers.

Quinn smacked her hand against Rachel's ass. "He touched this first."

Rachel cried out and pulled back as Quinn smacked her hand against the underside of her ass, the same place that Quinn had claimed with the riding crop long ago in the playroom, one of the places that made her keen in pleasure.

Quinn pulled close by her hips, pressing short rough kisses against her stomach, and massaging her ass.

"He was inside of you first…here…" Quinn slipped her fingers inside of Rachel roughly and Rachel cried out in surprise, her eyes wide with pleasure as Quinn continued to lick and suck at her stomach, marking her, while she fucked her roughly.

Rachel held her hands behind her back and moaned as Quinn unraveled at the seams in front of her. Quinn's eyes bled with passion as she rubbed her fingers against the spongy flesh within Rachel and pulled a sharp scream from her throat.

"It doesn't matter though, Rachel…fuck…none of that _fucking_ matters." Quinn snapped, fucking Rachel smoothly with one hand, while pulling her sweater off.

Rachel groaned, her knees buckling at the feeling of Quinn's fingers inside of her.

Quinn reached for her pants and unbuttoned them, sliding them down her thighs along with her underwear. Quinn's eyes turned gold with passion as she curled her fingers upward and Rachel choked on a moan.

Rachel felt her pussy clench at the sight of Quinn's cock, hard and throbbing and glistening with pre-cum.

Quinn kicked her pants off completely and pulled Rachel down on her, slipping her fingers out of her pussy and rubbing her cock against her pussy lips.

Rachel moaned, the feeling of Quinn's big cock making her shiver. Quinn groaned, feeling Rachel's juices drip down onto her cock. Sliding her hand up and into Rachel's hair, Quinn gripped it tightly forcing Rachel's gaze to her sparkling eyes.

"Because I  _own_  you."

Rachel felt vibrations erupt all over and Quinn growled, pulling Rachel up by her hip and slamming her down onto her cock harshly. Rachel cried out, her hands moving to wrap around Quinn's neck.

Quinn moaned at the feeling of being buried all the way inside of Rachel, her pussy fluttering around her cock. Quinn sat up and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, pulling her as close to her as possible. Rachel stared down at Quinn, holding her gaze.

"I'm yours, Quinn." She said breathlessly and Quinn moaned, before beginning to thrust up into Rachel harshly.

"Fuck he was wrong, Rachel…this is _my_ pussy, you are _mine!"_ Quinn choked out, her cock rubbing against Rachel's walls smoothly, the head pressing against her cervix with every buck of Quinn's hips.

Rachel moaned, gripping the back of Quinn's hair as she fucked her, her eyes bleeding in determination, as if she was attempting to prove to Rachel that she could be better, that she was worthy of being able to be with her this way.

Rachel was humming in satisfaction. If she could, she would make sure that Quinn claimed her this way every day, she'd make sure the whole world knew that she was Quinn's and only Quinn's.

Quinn bit into Rachel's neck, pulling her dick out to rub the head against Rachel's clit. Rachel cried out, glancing down to look at the sight, before watching as Quinn thrust back in.

"Oh _fuck,_ Quinn…"

"It eats me up inside, Rae. Every single day, to know that someone _else_ has been inside of you, inside of the place I call _home…"_ Quinn sobbed out, her voice shaking as she continued to pound Rachel's pussy.

Rachel pulled Quinn against her tighter, her body on fire as Quinn's cock played her pussy like a finely tuned instrument, slipping against her juices and claiming her body.

"But it's yours Quinn…not _his…"_

Quinn growled, her forehead pressed against Rachel as she scooted to the edge of the couch, pumping into Rachel quickly, before pulling her down onto her dick and holding her there. Grinding her hips into Rachel's, Quinn kissed her passionately, before gasping out.

"Did he make you feel this way? When you gave him your pussy did he make your gush your juices out all over his cock? Hmm?"

Quinn's voice was heavy and her words filthy and Rachel moaned as Quinn pulled her off of her dick, before slamming her down forcefully. Rachel cried out and Quinn kissed her again, her hips circling, rubbing her cock against Rachel's tight walls.

_"Answer me,_ little girl. Did you fucking like when he slammed his cock inside of you? Did like _belonging_ to him?"

Rachel shook her head. "I-I  _don't_  belong to him…fuck Quinn! I _never…."_

Quinn slowed down her movements and stared up into Rachel's eyes.

"That's what he said…he said I would never have this part of you. That it would always belong to him…is that true?"

Her voice was small, and Rachel whimpered, breathing heavy. Rachel gripped Quinn's face and kissed her softly.

"I-It isn't, Quinn." Rachel took Quinn's hand and brought it down to her pussy that was still joined to her cock. "This…this is all _yours._ You own me baby, all of me."

Quinn watched as Rachel moved closer against her, her hands cradling her head as Quinn's dick twitched inside of her. She stared down at her with eyes full of fire and moaned.

"Fuck your pussy Quinn,  _ruin_  me for everyone else…claim me."

Quinn moaned, pressing her lips against Rachel's before she began bouncing Rachel on her dick, relishing in the way Rachel threw her head back and cried out in pleasure.

"He was wrong…fuck…I  _do_  deserve this…"

Rachel moaned, her walls squeezing Quinn's cock as it slammed against her g-spot, causing her to shake in pleasure.

"Yes…yes!" Rachel gasped out, unable to voice anything other than agreement with what Quinn was saying. She was all Quinn's, body, mind, and soul.

"This pussy is mine, and will _always_ be fucking mine…"

Rachel cried out at that statement, the thought of having Quinn's claim on her forever sending shockwaves through her. Quinn moaned, a burn stinging her legs as she jackhammered inside of Rachel.

"Fuck Quinn…please…please…make this pussy  _yours_ …"

Quinn cried out. "I deserve this, Rae…fuck!"

Rachel moaned incoherently, pressing her mouth against Quinn's, feeling the emotion pour from Quinn with every movement made against one another. Quinn closed her eyes, feeling Rachel's pussy began to tighten around her cock.

_This is where I belong. She is home._

"Rachel! I – I –"

Rachel caressed Quinn's face, moving her lips over Quinn's and forcing her eyes open. "Give me your come, Quinn. _Fuck_ baby…claim  _your_  pussy…"

Quinn gasped out, her eyes locked on Rachel as she painted her pussy with her come, marking it. Rachel's pussy tightened around her cock and with loud cry Rachel was losing herself to her own orgasm, her lips finding Quinn's as she gushed out over her dick.

Tears fell from Quinn's eyes onto Rachel's nose as Quinn continued to come, her cock pumping her seed into Rachel's pussy.

Rachel felt her heart clench as Quinn sucked in a breath, her lips trembling against Rachel's. Quinn held onto her for dear life and Rachel let her, understanding what Quinn needed. Quinn moved her lips over Rachel's hurriedly, slipping her tongue forcefully into Rachel's mouth, before pulling away and staring deep into her eyes.

"I  _do_  deserve you."

Rachel felt tears gather in her eyes. "You _do_ Quinn…" Rachel wiped Quinn's eyes and relished in the sight of a smile taking over her face.

"You belong to me?" It was a question now, small and hopeful and Rachel's heart swelled up.

Nodding, Rachel leaned forward and pressed her lips against Quinn's softly, before pulling back and staring into her golden eyes.

"All of me belongs to you… _forever_."


	19. What I Am Trying To Say Is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, all rights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.
> 
> A/N: So here's what happened, I got about three-quarters of the way through the chapter, and I realized that I had two options...I could take more time and finish the going on twenty-five thousand word chapter and post it in one big hunk like I did before, or I could split it into two parts, and post this one while I wrangle in the last few bits of the other part. So I went with the second option. This is part one of a two part chapter, sorry it took so long...I haven't been in the best of moods, what with moving back home and such and also, depression and writer's block. But those are all excuses and I'm sorry for letting all of that get in the way of writing something so precious to me. Love you all, thanks for being the sweet understanding people that you all are. Enjoy this okay? Second part coming soon. 
> 
> Oh, WARNING: Anal sex, rimming, excessive use of the words "cock, cum, and pussy". 
> 
> BTW: This chapter is named from a line of Jhene' Aiko's song "Bed Peace".

An all black Escalade pulled up to the busy New York City curbside.

It was sleek and mysterious even with the beautiful white snow falling around it and in it sat what the employees of the headquarters of Fabray Jewelers were just calling, “ _Her_ ”.

All it took was one diligent doorman to alert the unsuspecting men and women on the inside and soon they were all scrambling as the door to the SUV opened and Quinn Fabray exited the truck, all _classic_ _black_ _suit and trench coat_ clinging perfectly to her body. Her blonde hair was curled softly around her defined cheekbones and her sharp eyes narrowed behind dark aviators as she spat into her phone.

She had always been intimidating, yet well respected, and full of an aura that _bled_ superiority. However, since their short thanksgiving break ended and she returned to work, Quinn ultimately returned to an office of colleagues that had voted to speed up the advertisement and creation of the collection of diamonds that she had carefully been studying and considering for the last couple of months, preaching about the _lack of new pieces_ being offered from the company recently, and effectively leaving her no choice but to agree. Since that, the atmosphere around the work place could be described as…

_Terrifying._

Two weeks into December, and there had been teams assigned to the project, headed by people Quinn hadn’t even been able to properly sit down and meet with, because of the speed with which her fellow board members were requesting things be finished.

However, no rush could prevent Quinn’s perfectionist personality from taking the reigns over everything. Quinn made sure every single thing was looked over, paperwork, numbers, charts, graphs. She carefully studied every aspect of the collection, and made sure to go behind every single person that had anything to do with the project. 

Any mistakes were reprimanded quickly and corrected as soon as Quinn could get her hands on the person that made them, and she had assured that if the collection was to be created and released this fast, it would be created and released  _her way._

Needless to say, every single person around could feel the stress and tension radiating off of Quinn. The office workers had witnessed many, many public outbursts from the woman, either tearing an incompetent employee down and making sure that they understood that every move they made was being watched and needed to be _perfect_ or perhaps invested in intense phone conversations in which Quinn made sure every accountant knew that if one _number_ was out of place, they would be fired before they could pull out a calculator.

Quinn was adamant that each person who worked for her understood that this was her brand, her name, her _bloodline_ and not one thing could be out place.

 _“Because that’s not how the fuck I do business,”_ She'd say. 

Her red pumps clicked rhythmically against the floor, her legs moving quickly as she stalked passed the men and women eagerly rushing out of her way, averting their gazes from her perfection no matter how much they were _drawn_ to it. She clutched a stack of papers between her fingers tightly, and jabbed at the elevator button to take her up.

There had been gossip (when Quinn wasn't there of course) that part of her foul mood had to do with the particular season that they were in. Long-time employees had recounted that there had been an unnofficial tradition of Quinn’s mood changing around Christmas time, thanks to the anniversary of Judy Fabray’s death being a mere _four days_ before Christmas.

Quinn had never quite been able to deal with the Christmas holidays the same way after that, and tended to become closed off, vicious, and especially unapologetic around that time. Considering that was only a week or so away, her attitude had been anticipated by some of the employees with more tenure.

This idea of course seemed logical, however there were other theories being whispered around as well.

Everyone on the top floor of Fabray Jewelers scrambled as the elevator doors slid open quickly and Quinn Fabray stalked through the open space, still barking orders on her phone as she approached the desk of Renee', who had stood quickly upon the sight of the woman, coming around the area to meet her and give her messages.

“Keep your mouth shut for five minutes,” Quinn said into the phone, before turning to Renee' who seemed to be a little nervous about speaking with Quinn.

“Good afternoon, Quinn. Jonathan called about your order on the crystals and said that they should be delivered to you personally tomorrow afternoon for your inspection, also…Terry in accounting wants to meet with you within the next couple of days about some numbers and-“

Quinn took the notes from Renee', smiling at her gratefully before beginning to turn towards her office. “Thank you for your hard work Renee’, but I'll opt to read the rest of my messages in my office. Unless there is an issue of great importance that I need to be made aware of right now?”

Renee’ took a step forward, _“Actually_ Quinn…”

Quinn turned around and faced her receptionist with her eyebrow raised. “Yes?”

Renee’ bit her lip and cleared her throat. “I was just wondering if…if I should be expecting Ms. Berry today? Perhaps for lunch or-“

Quinn’s smile dampened and she shook her head. “Unfortunately no Renee’. Rachel is very busy with work…so she won’t be able to make it here for lunch.”

Accepting Quinn’s answer, Renee’ nodded and retreated back to her desk. Quinn cleared her throat and the scowl that had previously been on her face returned as she pressed the phone back to her ear. “Okay, _speak_.”

Renee' watched the doors slam to Quinn’s office and she let out a breath.

Not that she tended to voice it often, but in Renee’s personal opinion, the lack of one Rachel Berry’s presence had _everything_ to do with Quinn Fabray’s foul mood.

It was a commonly known fact that the woman was relaxed after an afternoon or evening with her lover, but most people around the office had noticed that since thanksgiving the lunch and dinner visits had been less frequent. Renee’ for one was aware that it had everything to do with Quinn’s obsession with making sure that her recent business developments were working out to her satisfaction, and Rachel’s current dedication to her auditioning.

Renee' had taken enough messages from Lisa, Rachel’s agent, and Rachel to know that since Rachel’s callback, the girl had been in non-stop casting meetings with the shows producers and in between rehearsing for her final read-through, she hadn’t had much time for visiting the office.

However, Renee felt as if Rachel’s presence often dictated Quinn’s mood, and so with the lack of Rachel and added stress from the company there was a lack of happiness in Quinn’s life. It was all very new for Renee, she’d never known a woman to affect Quinn’s personality this way, but if not for the sake of Quinn’s sanity for the nerves of the various employees of Fabray Jewelers, a lot of them were hoping to see an appearance from Rachel _soon._

“Don’t be a prick about things, just get the report to me tomorrow, or I’m going to have _your_ ass cut and mounted on my fucking desk by morning.” Quinn ended the call and slammed her cell onto her desk, before plopping down into her chair and placing her index fingers against her temples.

The truth is, her foul mood could be attributed to the impending date of Christmas, the stress from the new collection, and the lack of Rachel after the unsettling events at thanksgiving.

Right on the heels of the emotional turmoil of that disastrous dinner came the month of December with its horrible memory of her mother’s suffering through her last few weeks on earth.

Every year as Christmas neared, Quinn found herself stuck. How could she celebrate a holiday that was supposed to be filled with cheer…when all she could remember was crying over a white casket as they lowered it into the ground the day before the most wonderful day of the year?

It was the _hardest_ time in her life.

She'd left school and come home to her mother, attempting to smile through the intensity of her pneumonia. She lied there, refusing to focus on the fact that she only had a few days left. Judy Fabray insisted on Quinn telling her about her school, about how she had been succeeding and having the time of her life. How people had accepted her there, finally, after the torment she had gone through in high school.

While people were preparing to sit around fireplaces and Christmas trees, singing carols and watching parades and anticipating the day when family celebrated each other’s presence and thoroughly _loved_ one another, all Quinn had left was the feeling of her mother’s hand squeezing hers as she drifted away from her life forever.

And while yes, the stress of all the work she had been doing was making her irritable and angry, the thought of how she was going to make it through another Christmas made her heart clench in depression…and she was struggling to balance those feelings along with the intense longing she felt for Rachel’s touch after the _catastrophe_ of thanksgiving.

Quinn had released an array of emotion with Rachel that night, the revelation of how serious things were becoming between them hitting her full force after all of the chaos surrounding Rachel’s friends, more specifically Puck.

Despite the way Quinn began to seethe with rage at the memory of the way Puck had disrespected Rachel, Quinn had discovered that Puck’s anger was directed towards Quinn because he himself felt the same deep affection towards Rachel. Perhaps he _loved_ her…had loved her for a long time, and the thought of Rachel’s devotion to Quinn, the thought of Rachel actually wanting to _stay_ with Quinn, enraged him.

Puck felt entitled to Rachel, he felt as if he had staked a claim to her because of their experience together, because he had parts of her that in his opinion Quinn would _never_ have.

The intensity of those feelings, the way they seemed to grip Puck tightly every time he saw the affection transpired between Quinn and Rachel bled over onto the table during the tension-filled dinner, and came to an explosion with the malicious drunken rambles that tumbled from his mouth after he had seen enough of the bond that Rachel and Quinn shared.

But those drunken rambles turned into sober truths, truths that Quinn had suspected from the moment she met Puck, that were now confirmed.

Quinn knew that Puck wanted Rachel, longed to have her for more than just a best friend, but for a companion. He assumed that knowing who she was in the past was enough to guarantee his spot in her future.

He insinuated that _his_ Rachel, was somehow different from the very Rachel she felt belonged to her, the very Rachel that she was beginning to gain a _deeper_ _affection_ for.

Quinn felt unsettled at the thought of Rachel somehow _snapping out_ of her desire for her, as Puck had said. The idea that Rachel could possibly realize that Quinn really didn’t deserve her, and abruptly begin yearning to return back to her old life away from Quinn, scared Quinn. Quinn realized that the contract felt like it was suddenly weighing down on her, and she couldn’t stop herself from feeding into Puck’s attitude…her possessiveness over Rachel affecting her self control.

She knew Rachel wasn’t an object that she could just stamp on her name onto, but Quinn was _addicted_ to Rachel, addicted to the connection that they held. She realized that Puck would never understand Rachel’s desire for the relationship she held with Quinn, but it was special to the both of them. It meant a great deal to Quinn, and at dinner, with Puck saying such disrespectful things to the two of them, he had threatened that relationship.

When Puck had stared at her with hatred, spitting about how he had Rachel first, how Quinn really didn’t mean anything because he was intimately connected with Rachel forever, Quinn felt an anger rise up inside of her that she hadn’t felt in a long time.

She also felt _fear._

And she realized that fear appeared from the way her heart had constricted at Puck’s declaration that she would _never_ be able to have what he had with Rachel. That she was only _using_ the girl for her sexual pleasure.

Quinn would never _use_ Rachel for anything. 

Quinn was aware of what she and Rachel’s initial agreement held, but she cared deeply for Rachel. She saw the girl in her dreams, reveled in the sight of her smile and laughter, and ultimately _drowned_ in how beautiful she was. She wanted Rachel, for more than her submissive, for more than the playroom and friendship beyond that.

Quinn wanted all of Rachel.

After dinner that night, Quinn had looked into Rachel’s eyes and felt herself become overwhelmed with emotion. She didn’t want Rachel to see how overcome with insecurity she had become at Puck’s hateful words. So Quinn covered herself with everything Rachel was, everything she meant to her.

Quinn had become lost in Rachel.

And honestly Quinn _wanted_ to be lost in Rachel for a long time.

Maybe even _forever,_ and the thought of that crippled her. The implications of her desires, terrified Quinn more than anything else in the world.

Once confronted with that revelation, Quinn hadn’t quite been able to figure out a way to explain to Rachel that she was beginning to feel deeply for her, deeply enough to want to rip their contract into little pieces. That led Quinn to throw herself into her work a little more aggressively, putting those thoughts behind her and mostly attempting to distract herself from how absolutely _obsessive_ she was about Rachel.

Of course, the amount of work Rachel had been doing had helped also. It caused both of them to see less of each other. For Rachel had submerged herself with rehearsing after her callback had gone exceptionally well. From what Lisa described, Rachel was a shoe-in for the lead role, and now she was just going through some final meetings and readings so that the casting directors could be absolutely sure in their choices.

Quinn had snuck into Rachel’s studio, watching her pour herself into her dancing and whenever she and Lisa were working with her acting coach, Quinn would peer in through the crack in the door, curious as to how well the girl was doing.

Rachel was exceptional, and Quinn was floored that she really had been without work for this long. The woman was born to be on stage, and it was for that reason that Quinn couldn’t bring herself to interrupt her training to bother her with her selfish desires.

However, she did miss Rachel. Sure they shared good morning kisses, and conversation on the off chances that Rachel wasn’t busy at the same time that Quinn shared a break, but she missed the _feeling_ of Rachel.

Quinn missed the feeling of Rachel’s skin, the feeling of being inside of her. And Quinn knew that the stress from her job would decrease if she’d allow herself a moment to just feel Rachel again.

She just couldn’t find the _time._

Everyday she was becoming more and more aware of the abundance of work being done in her company and she needed to supervise all of it. She had to maintain control over all of her assets; for fear of letting the reins of the company her family had built slip through her fingers. That was just as important to her as Rachel.

However, Quinn was sure that her mood would improve greatly should she have the time to sink _her…teeth_ back into her submissive.

Quinn leaned back in her chair, the thought of Rachel naked and bound at her mercy soothing the headache that had begun to sink into her temples. With a smile, Quinn wondered if much damage would be done if she took the afternoon off and met Rachel for lunch.

_No chance, she has a read through and a meeting with Lisa today._

Quinn sighed, defeated, but with a smile reached forward for her phone. Propping her feet up on the desk, she leaned back in her chair relaxing at the sight of a smiling Rachel beaming back at her from the screensaver.

* * *

 

 

Rachel smiled as applause erupted around her from the various people sitting at the long table she was standing in front of.

Her callback had worked out splendidly, despite the stress that had engulfed her after thanksgiving, and now she was in a final round of meetings and reads while the directors and producers finalized their decision on her playing the part.

If she got the role, workshops and rehearsals would commence immediately after Christmas, and she would be begin preparing for what would be her first Broadway role.

There was a lot of pressure, considering how badly Rachel yearned to be on that stage. Years of not being able to do what she loved had taken a toll on her and she wanted to perform again, she wanted to be in the one place she felt special.

Almost more special than Quinn made her feel.

Speaking of whom she missed very dearly. After thanksgiving she just wanted to shower her Dominant with reassurance that Puck’s words were just words and held no truth. Rachel knew in her heart that her devotion to Quinn went far beyond sexual desire…even if her friends had a hard time realizing it.

Quinn was extremely important to her, and she missed being able to prove that.

More than anything, she hoped that she would be cast in this musical so that she could get back Quinn; get back to submitting to her.

“Ms. Berry you’ve been absolutely exceptional. We thank you so much for putting so much time and effort into this.” One of the directors spoke softly and Rachel nodded graciously.

“Thank you for allowing me this opportunity, I can only hope that I am allowed the chance to continue to work for you all, should you feel that I am the appropriate choice to bring this character to life.” Rachel said sincerely, and the various men and women all began to stand, a signal that the meeting was ending.

Rachel went forward, shaking hands and offering her well wishes. This was the last time she’d be reading for all of them before they’d sit down to make their decision on who would be apart of the cast. She knew that this impression was going to be what decided her fate, and she only hoped that they had fallen for her the way she had fallen for the idea of being apart of the project.

Once they filtered out of the room one by one, Rachel shrugged her coat and scarf on and walked over to grab her bag, waving at the pianist that had been there to accompany her through the singing parts of her script.

Rachel left the building with a smile on her face, the idea of her dreams so close to coming true filling her up with joy. Briefly, she wondered how Quinn was doing at the office, if she was still incredibly busy or if maybe she had a little time for lunch.

The thought quickly evaporated from Rachel's mind once she realized that she had a meeting with Lisa in twenty minutes, and a dance lesson after that.

Although she was grateful, Rachel felt as though her life was moving so _fast_ these days. She barely had time to bask in the feeling of her success, much less really celebrate it, because Lisa had her everywhere...doing everything to insure once she got the role that she would be physically and mentally prepared to handle the responsibility and stress of being in a Broadway show.

Seeing as Rachel had been out of practice for so long, Lisa had been concerned about her jumping right back into being a full time performer, so together they decided that it would be a good idea if Rachel went back into vocal and acting lessons, in order to sharpen her skills. Lisa also figured that taking dance lessons wouldn’t hurt either.

It was an awesome idea, and Rachel knew the perfect teacher, one talented Brittany S. Pierce, who of course jumped at the opportunity to dance with Rachel again, even if it was just for an hour or two, every other day.

It was the training that she hadn't had the time or money to continue with after college, and Rachel had no other choice but to make up for it in order to be at her best for this opportunity. Rachel and Lisa were both very passionate about it, however Rachel had missed touching Quinn, submitting to Quinn. She missed her Mistress.

In due time they'd have time together, once things at the office slowed down a little bit, and once for sure Rachel knew that the role was hers. Plus, Christmas was approaching and Rachel was set on getting Quinn a gift, making sure that a tree was put up, the whole nine yards. So, for sure they would have plenty of time in order to celebrate that.

Snow falling all around her, Rachel pulled her coat tighter around her and met Jason, her driver, at the back door of her car. Once secure in the back seat, Rachel felt her phone vibrate.

 _Santana_.

Despite what happened at thanksgiving, Rachel and Santana were still _very_ close. Santana had called Rachel approximately three days after the dinner and met up with her at a restaurant. Once there, she began apologizing profusely and telling her how much she hated what happened.

With the space Santana had allowed Rachel and the fact that Santana was even apologizing sincerely, Rachel knew that Santana was serious about her regret for the way the situation had turned out.

Santana had confessed that although she was perfectly okay with Rachel and Quinn's lifestyle, she still had become scared of losing Rachel to Quinn.

_"It seemed like you were an entirely different person with her; a person who was free and happy. Much happier than you ever had been being friends with Puck and I. I honestly wasn't scared of you being Quinn's...submissive, I was scared that I had let you down as a friend...like Quinn said. She's been there and supported you in the last 3 months in ways that we lacked, especially me. And I don't mean getting you an agent...I mean really encouraging you to do what you love. You've been settling for what's convenient...and we let you, because we are so protective of you, so scared of you getting hurt and so dependent on you being there, that we've never let you fly the way she has. I was jealous of that. Jealous of Quinn's dedication to you, when really I should have just been doing what I hadn't been doing before. Supporting you in doing what you love. I can only speak for myself, Rachel, I'm sorry."_

It was the most heartfelt thing Rachel had ever been told, and after crying her eyes out and hugging her best friend, Rachel made her promise her that she was gonna treat she and Quinn's relationship with respect from now on.

Santana had agreed and also talked to her about her conversation with Quinn after Rachel had been "cooling off" in her old bedroom, and the weird bond she felt she had with the woman now. Santana also expressed her thoughts on their relationship, saying she only saw devotion like Rachel and Quinn's between two people who loved each other very much. But of course, Rachel had jumped over that question, to which Santana replied,

_"Stop acting like a fucking dumbass."_

Smiling at the memory Rachel answered her phone. "Hey San."

"Hi, are you busy?"

"No, I just left my last read through with the director and producers for the show. I've got a meeting with Lisa in twenty, and then I'm off to dance with your girlfriend, what's up?"

"I just wanted to catch up a bit, see how you were. I know I haven't spoken to you in a couple of days, but it's been pretty fucking stressful around here." The strained voice came from the other line.

_Seems that way everywhere this week._

Rachel frowned at the way Santana’s tone reeked of stress. "Yeah I meant to talk to you about that, Britt mentioned that you haven’t been sleeping lately…what’s going on?”

Santana sighed.  “Two blondes around our age, murdered within twelve hours of each other. Bodies were left completely mutilated, so we’ve concluded that it’s a double homicide.”

Rachel gasped. “Oh my god that’s awful!”

Rachel could hear Santana’s dark chuckle. “Yeah. Bastard wiped both crime scenes completely clean of DNA, so I’m up to my fucking ears in case files, trying to find something we can go on.”

Rachel bit her lip, glancing out the window at the passing building. She could hear how determined Santana was about the case, but sometimes a determined Santana made for a completely isolated Santana, the type of person who shut everyone out and often lost herself in her job. It had happened plenty of times before. “Santana, maybe you shouldn’t stress yourself out over this, you know you always get your guy-“

“I _have_ to stress myself out over this, Rachel. The motherfucker is still out there, and everyday that I don’t catch him is another day that he could kill.”

Rachel sighed, “I know how important it is that you get him before there’s another victim, but Santana…Brittany’s told me that she can’t get you to talk to her, and she’s worried that this case is getting to you.”

Santana cleared her throat and Rachel could hear papers shuffling on the other line. “Well…Brittany hasn’t said a word to me about anything, which is bullshit because we talk every night.”

“I’m know you guys _talk_ every night…but Santana what I’m saying is-“

“I know _exactly_ what the fuck you’re saying, Rachel. No I don’t need to talk about how I feel, and nothing’s fucking getting to me, okay? So let’s just drop this subject.” Santana snapped.

Rachel huffed. “I won’t drop it! You’re being a stubborn asshole because you have too much pride to admit that this case has shaken you up. Did you forget that I’ve watched you do this for the last three years? Did you forget all the times I’ve listened to you sob your eyes out over dead bodies that you couldn’t bear to look at? Well I haven’t, so don’t try to shut me out for trying to figure out what the problem is!”

“ _Brittany_ is the problem Rachel!” Santana spat.

Rachel’s jaw dropped. There was a long pregnant pause, until Rachel hear soft sniffling coming from the other end and softly Rachel asked, “Santana what-?”

“I-It’s all happened so fast. One minute I’m thinking about what a good lay she’s gonna be and the next minute I’m fucking _falling_ for her… _hard_.”

Rachel couldn’t help but smile. It was no secret that Santana had begun to treat Brittany different from any woman she had ever been with. It wasn’t often that Santana Lopez returned a phone call, let alone began _dating_ someone and now she was going soft for Brittany, the girl who could find the joy in even the bleakest of situations.

“And when I looked at those bodies Rachel, all I could see was….was _Brittany_.” Santana whispered.

Rachel shook her head, realizing what was causing the turmoil within her friend. It was always easy for Santana to do the job when she didn’t have someone close to her, someone that could be at risk…but now, she had Brittany. And as long as she loved Brittany, every blonde haired blue eyed victim would be Brittany. Rachel could only imagine the shape Santana was probably in when she looked at those dead bodies. Distraught was the only word Rachel could come up with.

“Oh Santana…” Rachel started softly.

“I felt like I couldn’t breathe, Rachel…and I had to get the fuck out of there. Once I did, my lunch just came right back up. Sergeant Johnson was afraid I couldn’t handle the case…but I was just in a state of _shock.”_

Santana took a breath, and Rachel could hear the thickness of her emotion in her voice. “I mean, I got it together but…I can’t stop thinking to myself, what if it had been her? What if she just happens to be the next blonde that bastard stumbles across? I call her every night just to hear voice, just to make sure she’s safe. The thought of some piece of shit murderer taking that away from me makes me sick to my stomach. So I can’t give it a rest, Rachel. I _have_ to protect these women…I have to protect _her_.”

Rachel felt her heart ache. She loved her best friend, more than anything and she hated to hear such distress in her voice. The passion Santana held for her job could rival Rachel's intensity for the arts. It was gruesome, some of the things Santana had seen done to victims, and Rachel had gone over to her apartment after hearing screams from nightmares, held her as she sobbed herself to sleep more than once, to know that it had been damaging to her. But it only left her ferocious in her pursuit and she never backed down from a case. She was there to the end to protect and serve, and Rachel couldn't help but to be proud of that.

"Santana, I'm _so_ _proud_ of you. You're an admirable detective, and you have _so_ _much_ fight...but you're going to find yourself behind hospital doors if you don't give your body a break. I know you want to get him, but you’ve _got_ to relax. And you've got to talk to Brittany. She's worried that you've shut her out and she's scared. She's just getting a taste of your job and how it affects you and you need to open up and let her in, so you can ease her fears and so that she can be there for you." Rachel spoke softly.

Santana sighed. "I _know_. I care about her so much, and I don't mean to shut off from her. I just don’t want to lose her. Brittany is such a kind, gentle girl. I don't want to fuck up her beautiful view of life with my shit job."

Rachel smiled. "Maybe Brittany's view of life is just what you need to settle your fears, San."

Santana hummed, and sniffled a bit, before letting watery laugh slip from her lips. “God, my life has turned into a goddamned episode of _Law and Order_. Can we please talk about something else? How about that fucking spitfire you call Quinn? How’s she?

Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed. "She's great. I mean we're in a similar predicament as you and Britt right now...lack of communication due to stressful business endeavors."

"Unless you guys are just ignoring the _fuck_ out of each other I don’t see how that’s possible, you live in the same house.” Santana snorted.

"We do, but we’re both so busy that we barely manage to have a _real_ conversation, let alone find time to have sex. Occasionally I can catch her at breakfast or dinner, if she's not working late. Most nights I'm dancing late with Brittany or taking a late vocal lesson and by the time I get home she's passed out in the bed, or she's fallen asleep at her desk in her office. I've had to wake Quinn up many times to prevent her from having a permanent indention of her computer keys on her forehead.” 

Santana laughed loudly, “That’s almost cute.”

Rachel chuckled, her heart rate speeding up at the memory of Quinn, sleeping soundly at her desk, her face set as calm and beautiful as ever. Rachel sighed, "It’s _very_ cute.”

“So wait, you guys haven’t even had time for _sex_? No playroom?”

Rachel scoffed. “No anything. A lot of the time I wake up to Quinn sliding in bed beside me around eleven or twelve and she's barely awake enough to kiss me and say goodnight."

"Wait don't you guys have rules about that though? Like, don't you _have_ to do things for her since you're hers twenty four seven?"

Rachel smiled. "I only do what she asks of me, Santana. But she's been more focused on allowing me the time to prepare for my show...plus I imagine with all of the stress from work she hasn't had time to fit in sex..."

Santana grinned. "You can always fit in sex, Rachel. I’m saying that as a woman with a pussy. So just imagine how Quinn feels with a dick that’s always there, sticking out and throbbing, reminding her just how much she misses sex. I’m _sure_ she’s been craving it."

Rachel scoffed. "Please, Quinn has more important things to focus on. I mean all I have to do is get in shape for singing and dancing, she's got to run a _billion_ _dollar_ _company_."

"True. Even _I_ wouldn't sacrifice money for pussy."

"Santana!"

Santana laughed, "I'm just kidding midget, I mean money doesn't last _forever_ , pussy however, is _vital_ to living a long healthy life."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "There's is something seriously wrong with you."

Santana chuckled, "Says the girl who likes to be tied up and _spanked_."

Rachel blushed, "Shut the _fuck_ up."

"Speaking of spanking, your birthday is next week! What do you want to do? Will you at least be free or are you and Quinn gonna be busy?"

Rachel groaned.

"Fuck Santana, I forgot all about my birthday."

"Um...you were _born_ that day? How the fuck could you forget that shit?"

Rachel sighed. "I've been so caught up with the show and trying to think about what to get Quinn for Christmas that I just skipped right over it..."

"Well that's alright, because I was thinking that Britt and I could take you out for drinks and dancing...and I think it would be nice if you brought Quinn and we made it like a double-"

"Listen Santana, Quinn doesn't know about my birthday and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want her feeling as if she has to do something for me. She's already done so much...and I just don't want her anymore stressed than she already is."

"What? Rachel that's ridiculous, your birthday is the one fucking time you're _supposed_ to be spoiled and get whatever the fuck you want. Also, doesn't _not_ telling her violate some sort of fucking honesty clause in your contract?" Santana asked knowingly and Rachel silently cursed at the fact that her friend had a point.

"Not if I tell her I _forgot,_ which I actually did. Listen, how about we just forget about the entire thing. Okay San? I don't really care about making a big fuss anyway."

"Rachel stop, you're fucking turning 25, that's a milestone! We have to do _something_."

Rachel could hear the pout in Santana's voice but she was serious. She didn't want Quinn trying to get her anything, or making a fuss. She just wanted to get through the week so she could spend time with her Mistress.

Rachel chuckled. "It's not a big deal San, I promise. Save all that excitement for Christmas."

Rachel could hear Santana rolling her eyes through the receiver. "Yeah, yeah...whatever. Well, let me ask you something… _if_ Quinn knew about your birthday, what would you want her to get you?”

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. She couldn’t dare think of asking Quinn for anything considering how much she already gotten her...and there wasn’t much more she wanted.

Then a smile lit up Rachel’s face. “I-I would ask for one whole day of submission. Anything she wants. And I’d ask to go back to the playroom. I mean…I honestly don’t want anything else Santana…just _her_.”

Rachel could practically hear Santana’s eyebrow raise through the phone, and before she could prevent it, Santana said, “Hmm, _wanky_.”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Stop. Don’t you have a job to do?”

Santana laughed. “You’re right. Thanks for listening today, Rach. I really needed it. Give Britt a kiss for me okay?"

Rachel smiled as the car pulled up to the studio. "I'll do my best, Santana."

* * *

 

It was about halfway through a marketing meeting that was running an hour past it's conclusion time that Quinn got the buzz from Renee'.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry to interrupt your meeting, but there's a phone call for you on line one from Santana Lopez? She says it's an emergency and it has to do with Rachel."

 _Rachel_?

Quinn felt her body go cold.  

Santana _never_ called Quinn. Since thanksgiving, she almost always spoke to Quinn through Rachel, via phone or video chat. She didn't even bother to know Quinn's number, so the thought of something being so serious that she took to calling her scared Quinn shitless.

Immediately Quinn's brain began to run through all kinds of worse-case scenarios and she started to panic, her heartbeat became erratic and her breathing began to labor. Rushing to her desk and snatching up her phone, Quinn rushed out,

"Hello Santana? What the hell is going on, is Rachel okay?

Quinn could care less that half of her marketing team was sitting at her conference table staring at her, all she could think about was her Rachel.

"Calm your dick, _Fabgay_. It's not that kind of emergency. I just need your help with something."

Quinn sighed out in relief, and placed her hand on her face willing her nerves to calm and her anger to keep from slipping out and causing her to put a _hit_ out on Santana.

" _God damn it Santana_! Why didn't you just say that? Hold on."

She glanced over at her colleagues, who now hoped to avoid eye contact with her. Putting her hand on the receiver, Quinn smiled. "I'm so sorry, could you all give me some privacy?"

Quinn watched them leave one by one and once the door shut, she slammed her hand down on her desk, pressing the phone back to her ear.

"Santana what the hell is wrong with you? I thought something had happened."

Quinn could hear the smile through the phone. "Hmm, you sound pretty shaken up there, Quinn. _Something you wanna tell me_?"

Quinn growled. "You've got five minutes to tell me why you called or I'm hanging up and blocking you from ever calling this building again."

Santana sighed. "Alright bitch, no need for threats. I didn't mean to startle you, I just needed to make sure that I could get Renee' to put me through...I don't think she likes me very much..."

Quinn scoffed. "I wonder why."

" _Eat me._ Like I said, it isn't a real emergency, clearly...but it is pretty urgent."

"Well what is it?"

"Your submissive's being a stubborn little _brat_...and I for one don't want her to get in trouble for letting her pride get in the way of her better judgment."

Quinn was briefly taken aback at the way Santana addressed Rachel as her submissive. It only meant that she was _truly_ beginning to accept their relationship. Gearing herself to hear what Santana could possibly have to say to her that was important enough to interrupt work, Quinn sighed.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Her birthday is next Friday. _Sorry_ for the short notice, but I thought she already told you until I called her earlier and she starting bitching about how she’d forgotten because of her show and all the other gazillion fucking things she’s been doing. She kept yapping on about how she doesn't want you do worry about doing anything special because she knows you're busy...but I just...I didn't think you'd feel right not knowing that she was turning fucking 25 in a _week."_

Raising her eyebrows, Quinn sat down at her desk and crossed her legs.

"Hmm."

Santana cleared her throat. "Hey, Um I didn't...uh I didn't get her in any trouble did I?"

Quinn chuckled. "No Santana you didn't. Although I don't support your methods of getting in touch with me, I'm glad you did."

Santana let out a breath of relief. "Oh, thank god. I don’t know how I’d feel knowing that Rachel ended up getting some sort of kinky punishment because of me.”

Quinn smiled. She could never punish Rachel for this. They’d both come such a long way from the insecurities they held with each other when they first moved in together. Quinn had common sense enough to know that Rachel was only keeping her birthday a secret because she was concerned about adding further stress to Quinn.

But Rachel could never stress Quinn out.

“Well you don’t have to worry about that, Santana.” Quinn reassured her. Tapping her pen onto her desk, Quinn’s mind began to fill with ideas about what she could do to make Rachel’s birthday _special_.

Quinn was excited that Santana had informed her of the occasion, because this gave Quinn the excuse she needed to relax her mind from work and _fully_ allow thoughts of Rachel to consume her.

“ _So Santana,_ did Rachel happen to tell you what she wanted for her birthday?” Quinn said coyly.

Quinn could practically hear Santana smirking through the phone, before she responded with a dark chuckle.

“I anticipated this response from you, so I went ahead and asked Rachel what might want...and Rachel told me, that she’d like one _whole_ day of submission. And she said that she wants to go back into that sex dungeon of yours and do all the _wanky_ things you want her to do. Literally she said ‘anything she wants’ so you get the point.”

Quinn got the point, despite Santana’s less than eloquent way of delivering Rachel’s birthday wish. She understood that her submissive craved to be back in her natural position for her birthday…as a matter of fact, Quinn was sure that Rachel craved being back in that position of submissiveness everyday of the week, every moment that she was bogged down with rehearsals, and lessons…the same way that Quinn craved being her dominant every second of every day.

Quinn licked her lips, feeling her pants tighten at the thought of the various things that she could do to Rachel in a full day, “Is that all she said, Santana?”

“Pretty much. She said she doesn’t want anything else…just you.”

Quinn’s stomach fluttered at the words and right away her mind began taking her through different ideas to make Rachel’s birthday special. “Alright, Santana well-”

“Listen Quinn, before you start planning anything…Britt and I talked about taking you and Rachel out for drinks and dancing. Kind of like a double date, if that’s alright with you? You guys could meet us after dinner or something…I mean if you have something else in mine I understand…but I’d really like to do something special for Rachel to make up for the fucked up way thanksgiving turned out.”

Quinn smiled. It was a given that Santana would want to do something special for her best friend’s birthday, and Quinn would never deny her of that privilege. Ever since thanksgiving, Quinn knew how important it was that she and Santana created a harmonious environment when around each other for Rachel’s sake. They both put forth a lot of effort, and one could even say that both women were solid… _acquaintances._ Their personalities would always clash, seeing as both women had a quick tongue and take-charge attitudes, but it was also the very reason that each woman had gained respect for the other.

“Santana I think that’s an excellent idea. Once I get all the _specifics_ planned out, I’ll give you a call okay?” Quinn said with a smirk.

“I can practically hear the wanky ass gears turning in that fucking freaky mind of yours.” Santana laughed out and Quinn chuckled darkly, her mind conjuring up several images of the birthday that Rachel didn’t even realize she was about to have.

“Santana…I have some planning to do.”

“Hey Quinn, at least _try_ not to fuck Rachel unconscious before you guys get to us, I actually want her to be able to _hear_ me teasing her.” 

Quinn barked out a laugh and shook her head at Santana’s words. “I’ll do my best, Santana.” Quinn spoke sarcastically before hanging the phone up, her body practically vibrating with excitement at some of the things the she had in mind for Rachel.

* * *

**December 18 th, 2018 – 10:00 AM**

Although her eyes were shut, Rachel was right on the edge of being awake. She had drifted into that short moment were your body began slowly shifting into consciousness, and in that moment…there were a lot of things she began to realize.

The very first thing she realized was that there was a breeze drifting across her body that wasn’t there when she had fallen asleep the night before.

That could be attributed to the fact that she was no longer tucked under the beautiful plush blankets of Quinn’s large bed, and that she had in fact probably kicked the sheets off of herself in middle of the night…which she did often.

Another thing Rachel realized was that she somehow was beginning to feel  _hot_ , despite her previous assessment of being chilled, and that something was _tickling_ her. Not enough to make her laugh, and not anywhere on her body that she could brush away…for something was tickling her on the _inside_ , and it felt really good.

So good that it began to further ease Rachel from her position caught in between the realm of being awake and asleep, and her senses began to set further in place. It was then that she felt the telltale feeling of firm hands between her thighs, caressing them, almost kneading the skin of her spread limbs…also there was something hot and soft…maybe even _wet_ in between her legs, sliding, tracing over her outer most intimate area…teasing her…and then…

“ _Mmm…Happy Birthday to you…”_

Rachel moaned at the feeling of a very familiar tongue dipping inside of her quickly, followed by the most beautiful sound she had _ever_ heard.

“ _Happy Birthday to you…”_

There was a voice, a husky alto _singing_ to her. While attempting to process that, Rachel felt the tongue again, swiping deeper inside of her, against her inner walls and she whined, struggling to get her eyes open and focused.

_“Happy Birthday dear…Rachel…”_

At the sound of her name, Rachel felt the unmistakable feeling of two slender fingers slipping inside of her and she cried out, rising up on her elbows to see none other than _the_ Quinn Fabray, _her_ Quinn Fabray, grinning up at her from between her legs, now lazily pumping her fingers inside of her constricting pussy.

“There you are...” Quinn murmured lowly, curling her fingers upward towards the spongy piece of flesh and chuckling as Rachel arched her back and moaned loudly at the feeling.

“ _Fuck_ Q-Quinn…wha-“

“Ah-ah, You’re interrupting my song, Rae.” Quinn dragged the pads of her fingers roughly against Rachel’s walls as she glided her fingers through the now soaking wet channel and Rachel gasped.

“B-But-“

A loud smack rained down onto her thigh and Rachel hissed at the stinging pain.

“That means shut your mouth and let me finish my song, or I’ll stop. That’s your only warning.” Quinn said firmly, and smirked as she flicked Rachel’s clit with her thumb, teasing the nub out of its hood.

Rachel threw her head back, her toes curling on either side of Quinn at the feelings building within her, and then Rachel realized something.

_Oh my god…she knows…_

“Now where was I…?” Quinn wondered, dragging her thumb nail over Rachel’s clit and chuckling at the way Rachel’s hips jerked and her eyes darkened at Quinn.

“Oh yeah… _Happy Birthday to…”_

Quinn slammed her fingers deep within Rachel, curling them and tickling her g-spot relentlessly, and right as Rachel sucked in a breath…Quinn leaned down and sucked Rachel’s clit into her mouth harshly.

Stars exploded behind Rachel’s eyes and her mouth opened in a silent scream…her orgasm washing over her and rippling in waves throughout her body. Rachel reached down and grabbed Quinn’s hair, tugging harshly as her body undulated in pleasure. Quinn moaned at the feeling of Rachel’s pussy wrapped around her fingers tightly, her clit pulsing inside of her mouth as she suckled it gently.

Rachel fought to catch her breath and moaned softly, releasing Quinn’s hair. Her hips rolled against Quinn’s mouth and fingers as Quinn worked her pussy through the end of her orgasm, smiling at the way Rachel tasted on her tongue. Sweet…just as her last name suggested.

Quinn slipped her fingers out, and lapped at Rachel’s dripping folds, before dragging her mouth in open mouthed kisses up Rachel’s body, leaving her gown up and her pussy exposed as she slipped between Rachel’s legs. Quinn buried her fingers behind Rachel’s head, into her hair and stared deeply into her eyes.

“ _You.”_

Quinn captured Rachel’s lips in a searing kiss, plunging her tongue past Rachel’s plump lips and sighing as their mouths moved against one another in tandem, tongues sliding hotly in a familiar erotic dance. Rachel whined, bringing her hand up to clutch Quinn’s wrist, her pussy throbbing at the taste of herself on Quinn’s tongue, flicking against her own.

Quinn felt herself harden at the way Rachel’s tongue twisted around her own, and she pressed her pajama covered erection against Rachel’s bare pussy, the thin material of the pants doing nothing to block the heat emitting from Rachel’s folds.

Rachel gasped into Quinn’s mouth and spread her legs wider, allowing Quinn’s cock to press more firmly against her. Rachel rolled her hips and Quinn growled at the feeling, biting down on Rachel’s bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth. Rachel moaned, thrusting her hips harder against Quinn and Quinn slipped her hands down to Rachel’s ass, squeezing the flesh roughly and pulling her more firmly against her body.

Rachel felt her head swimming, the feeling of having Quinn pressed against her doing nothing to quell the desire that had risen up inside of her after the orgasm that had passed through her.

Quinn released Rachel’s mouth, and caught her breath. Chest heaving, Quinn pressed her forehead against Rachel’s, smiling at her. “Happy birthday, Rae.”

Rachel gazed up at Quinn in wonderment, “How…?”

Quinn laughed, and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Rachel’s ear.

“When are you going to learn that you can’t keep anything from me?”

Rachel glanced down in guilt. “I just didn’t want you to –“

“Whom do you belong to?” Quinn husked, cutting Rachel off. Rachel swallowed, glancing up into Quinn’s heavy gaze. Quinn trailed her hand down Rachel’s cheek and Rachel shivered at her touch.

Quinn’s fingers caressed Rachel’s shoulder and trailed over the strap of her gown. Rachel lowered her eyes…watching as Quinn slipped the tips of her fingers underneath the strap, easing it slowly past her shoulder.

“I-I…”

“Look at me,” Quinn said firmly. Rachel glanced up despite the feeling of her strap slipping past her shoulder and the top of her breast easing from the loose fabric of her night gown, Quinn’s eyes were heady with something that made Rachel’s stomach flip.

“Who do you belong to?” Quinn asked and Rachel opened her mouth with every intention of answering, until she felt Quinn’s palm against her breast, squeezing and massaging. Rachel moaned, her eyes falling shut and Quinn twisted her fingers around Rachel’s nipple tightly, causing her to snap her eyes back open onto Quinn’s.

“ _Answer_ me.”

“I-I belong to _you_ , Quinn…” Rachel gasped, arching into Quinn.

Quinn released her nipple and smiled. “That’s right. You belong to me, and as long as you belong to me…I will do whatever I please with you, understand?”

Rachel gasped, feeling Quinn pull her arms completely free of her gown and tug it down so that she could dip her head forward and capture Rachel’s other nipple between her teeth.

Rachel wondered how Quinn expected her to be able to think straight with the way she was torturing her breasts.

“Yes, Quinn…oh _god_ …”

Quinn released her breast, and rose up on her hands. As she gazed down hungrily at Rachel, half naked and hanging onto her every word, Quinn growled. “So that means if I wanna make a fuss, I can make a fuss, right?”

Rachel felt herself slipping. The commanding tone in Quinn’s voice ignited the familiar vibration that thrummed within her and she knew before long she would be drowning completely in Quinn’s…everything. 

“I-I… _yes_ , Quinn…yes you-you can…”

Quinn grinned and took in Rachel’s state. Her submissive was practically shivering underneath her, dusky brown nipples erect, tan legs spread around Quinn’s hips, her night gown being reduced to a piece of silk still clinging to her waist. She looked absolutely regal.

“You know…I had every intention of bringing you breakfast in bed.” Quinn said, glancing to the left and Rachel followed her eyes to see the tray of food sitting neatly on the bedside table. Rachel felt her heartbeat lose it’s rhythm at the thought and smiled softly up at Quinn, who ignored the simultaneous throbbing of both her erection and her chest as she gazed down into Rachel’s shining eyes.

“I had it _all_ prepared. I was going to wake you up and feed you. Toast, eggs, bacon and even a nice mimosa to start off your day, and then after you ate… _I_ was gonna eat your pussy until you couldn’t _breathe_.”

Rachel felt herself clench at Quinn’s words and Quinn smirked down at her, bringing her hand up to clutch Rachel’s waist.

“But then I saw you…oh my _god_ , baby I saw you.” Rachel felt Quinn’s fingers dig into her skin, and then Quinn dipped her head down to press kisses across Rachel’s neck. Her words nothing more than a low murmur in Rachel’s ear.

“You looked so _fucking_ delectable with your hair all around you and your gown had ridden up to where I could see that beautiful _tight_ cunt…”

She bit down on Rachel’s neck and Rachel whined, bringing her hands to Quinn’s hair, again.

“I had to have a taste…I didn’t mean to startle you, or ruin the plan, but I just had to fucking taste that pussy. _My_ pussy.”

Quinn moved her lips over the bruise that she had now created with her teeth, licking over the bite to soothe and further turn Rachel on as she gripped her hips. She didn’t even realize that she was pressing herself firmly into Rachel, and that Rachel could probably feel the _extent_ of her arousal.

Quinn squeezed her hips one last time, before easing herself up and off of Rachel’s body. Rachel whined in protest, her eyes clouded with lust.

“ _Quinn_ …”

“Ah ah ah, Rachel…I’ve got to get back to the schedule, okay?” Quinn slid from the bed and stood before her, her pajamas seeming to hang from her body in the most _erotic_ way.

Rachel sat up, her swollen lips pursed in an involuntary pout at the lack of contact between she and Quinn. She let her eyes linger on the large bulge in Quinn’s pants and licked her lips. 

“But _Quinn_ …I-I…”

Quinn raised an eyebrow, her dick pulsing at the sight of Rachel’s dilated pupils, trained on her erection and practically weeping with longing.

“I’m sorry Rachel, but there are other _wonderful_ things I have planned for you today, okay?” Quinn said sweetly, despite the frustration evident on her submissive’s face.

Quinn looked incredible, her blonde hair was tousled over to one side, and her nipples stood erect through her flimsy pajama shirt. And then there was the _not-so-small_ detail of her gorgeous hard cock, hidden beneath the fabric of her pants.

_“Rachel that's ridiculous, your birthday is the one fucking time you're supposed to be spoiled and get whatever the fuck you want.”_

_I want her._

Rachel, suddenly feeling bold, scooted to the end of the bed and stood up, folding her arms in front of her. Her voice suddenly became sharp. 

“ _No_ Quinn it’s _my_ birthday…a-and I _want_ -“

Quinn tangled her hand in Rachel’s hair, twisting tightly as she yanked her back down on the bed. Rachel moaned at the pressure and gazed up into Quinn’s heated eyes.

“Oh _now_ you wanna act like a birthday brat, do you? Before, you didn’t want me to make a big fuss and now you’re acting like a spoiled little _cockslut_.” Quinn growled, smiling at the way Rachel’s eyes grew dark with lust at the term. Quinn knew that Rachel wanted to return the orgasm that Quinn had given her from the way her gaze had lingered on the erect state of Quinn’s cock.

It was just surprising to Quinn that the same girl that didn’t want Quinn to even know that it was her birthday, was now using that as the very excuse to get her way.

This was a side of Rachel that Quinn had never seen before.

_I like it._

Quinn leaned down and licked Rachel’s ear, palming her hard dick through her pajama pants right in front of Rachel’s face, teasing her. “For someone who wishes to be my obedient little _bitch_ all day, you’re getting off to a very _poor_ start.”

Rachel gasped at Quinn’s words.

_Santana told her._

“I-I’m _sorry_ , Quinn…”

Quinn cooed and nipped her ear, “I know you are, baby. I know that you can’t help how much you want my dick in your mouth…it’s just,” Quinn shrugged, “ _who you are_.”

Rachel moaned and licked her lips again, her pussy contracting at the mere _thought_ of sucking Quinn’s cock. Quinn reached up and caressed Rachel’s cheek, loosening up her grip on Rachel’s hair.

“God you’re so fucking sexy…I bet you would spend your entire birthday with my cock in your mouth if you could, wouldn’t you?” Quinn purred.

“ _Yes_ Quinn…” Rachel hissed and Quinn laughed, releasing Rachel’s hair and flinging her back against the bed from the force. Quinn took a step back.

“On your knees. I’m gonna give you what you want.” Quinn husked, pushing her pants down.

Rachel rushed to comply, mouth watering at the sight of Quinn’s long cock, thick and beautiful, blushing red and _weeping_ for her. Quinn practically came at the way Rachel looked. Wanton with need and pulsing with desire. And as if she could read Quinn’s thoughts, Rachel placed her arms behind her back, one hand clutching onto her other wrist. She stared up at Quinn with her big brown doe eyes, before opening her mouth expectantly.

Quinn moaned at the sight and held out her hand. “My _god_ you’re just the perfect little cockslut, Rae. _Spit_.”

Feeling her body begin to fill with a sense of pride, Rachel complied, and Quinn brought her now slick hand to her cock. Rachel watched, enamored, as Quinn wrapped her fingers around her thick meat and began sliding her palm up and down.

Sighing at the relief of contact, Quinn palmed the head of her cock and continued to pump herself, her body responding immediately. She glanced down at her submissive, who stared at Quinn’s large member as if it was the most _delicious_ thing she had ever seen in her life.

Rachel felt her pussy begin to clench in need, and as she watched the way Quinn’s long fingers slid almost rhythmically across her cock, she felt her mouth become dry and quickly pressed her lips together in order to swallow.

Quinn shook her head, and taking her dick in her hand she slapped it gently against Rachel’s jaw, “ _Open_.”

Rachel moaned at the feeling and before she could get her mouth open all the way, there was Quinn’s thick dick, slipping into her mouth and down her throat. Rachel was ready, and closed her eyes in ecstasy at the feeling of the head of Quinn’s cock pressing against the back of her throat.

Quinn threw her head back, and moaned. “ _Fuck_ that cunt isn’t the only thing that’s hot and tight on you…oh god, baby…” Rachel moaned and opened her watering eyes to look up at Quinn expectantly.

Quinn looked down into her eyes, seeing the hesitance in them, Quinn smiled and slipped her dick from Rachel’s mouth, reaching down to run her hand through Rachel’s hair softly.

“Since it’s your birthday I’ll give you a choice; do you want to suck my cock, or would you rather me fuck that pretty little mouth of yours?” Quinn said sweetly.

Rachel felt her pussy tighten again at the mention of either option, however it was the memory of Quinn’s dick thrusting past her lips harshly that caused wetness to leak from her pussy down her thighs.

“Please _f-fuck_ my mouth Quinn…oh god, _please_ …” Rachel begged, her big brown eyes completely overcome with need. Quinn whimpered at the sight and tightened her fingers in Rachel’s hair, slowly, bringing her other hand to Rachel's cheek, cupping it in her palm and holding Rachel's head firmly as she thrust her cock deep into Rachel’s mouth.

Rachel moaned around Quinn’s meat, her eyes watering at the feeling of her thick head prodding the back of her throat. Quinn gasped at the vibrations from Rachel’s mouth around her cock and pulled her dick out quickly, before thrusting back in, and setting a rough pace.

“ _Jesus_ Rachel…” Quinn moaned, her body shivering all over as she stared down at Rachel, swallowing around her dick every chance she could, spit dripping from her mouth every time Quinn allowed her cock from between her lips. Rachel looked like she was in heaven, the feeling of Quinn using her, the way she always promised putting her in a state of absolute _ecstasy_.

Quinn pushed Rachel’s head down all the way onto her dick, relishing in the sound of Rachel hallowing her cheeks around her. Quinn noticed Rachel’s fingers tightening around her wrist, a sign that Quinn wasn’t the only one getting off on the feeling of her hot mouth on her cock.

Quinn grinned and pulled Rachel back off her cock so that Rachel was only suckling the head. Rachel gazed up at Quinn, as she swirled her tongue around her dick, causing Quinn to cry out at the feeling.

“Oh _god_ your gonna make me _come_ , Rae…” Quinn gasped, scratching Rachel’s head, before wrapping her hair around her hands tightly and beginning to thrust her hips again, driving her cock in and out of Rachel’s mouth roughly.

Rachel moaned repeatedly, the noises coming out more like gurgling and Quinn felt her balls tighten at the sound, her stomach coiling with her oncoming release.

“ _Fuck_ Rachel, y-you want my cum on you?” Quinn choked out, her hazel eyes turned gold with passion as she stared down at Rachel intensely. Rachel cried out, and Quinn gasped. “Or are you gonna be a-a… _fuck_ …greedy little _cum-whore_ and swallow it all?”

Rachel felt her pussy clench and she dipped her head forward, causing Quinn’s cock to slip deeper into her mouth, until she was snug against her throat. Rachel swallowed around Quinn and hummed, _intent_ on making Quinn come.

Yanking Rachel’s head off of her, Quinn choked out, “O-Open your _mouth_ … _fuck_!”

Rachel gazed up at Quinn and pushed her tongue out just in time to catch the thick ropes of cum shooting from Quinn’s pulsing cock.

Quinn watched with wide eyes as her cum shot out all over Rachel, painting her beautiful face in white. Quinn moaned in pleasure, her hand wrapped firmly around herself, stroking every last bit of her release onto Rachel.

“O-Oh my _fucking_ god, baby…you look so _p-perfect_ …” Quinn moaned out brokenly, her chest heaving as she watched Rachel, moaning and groaning at the feeling of Quinn’s cum on her.

Rachel felt absolutely _debauched_. Quinn’s cum was _everywhere_. On her tongue, on her cheeks, on her neck, Rachel was even positive that some of it had gotten in her hair. But she loved it. She loved being _covered_ in Quinn.

Quinn finally stopped coming and she let go of both Rachel’s hair and her cock. Licking her lips, she grinned at Rachel.

“Swallow, baby.”

Rachel swallowed the cum that was on her tongue and moaned at the taste of Quinn. She would never grow tired of tasting the sweet thickness of Quinn’s spunk.

Quinn sighed in satisfaction at the sight. “What do you say?”

“ _Thank you_ for giving me your cum, Quinn.”

Quinn leaned down and buried both her hands in Rachel’s hair, pressing her mouth to Rachel’s hotly, slipping her tongue against Rachel’s and stealing the taste of herself from the girl. Rachel whimpered, her own juices sliding down her legs.

Quinn released her mouth and stood up to her full height, pulling her pajama pants back up and over her cock. “You’re welcome, princess.” Quinn purred.

Rachel felt something like content settle inside of her at the nickname Quinn had chosen to address her with. Smiling, Rachel ducked her head shyly.

“Something you wanna say?” Quinn said, with her eyebrow raised and Rachel bit her lip, training her eyes back on Quinn’s.

“I _like_ that…w-what you called me…”

Quinn chuckled. “Good. Because that’s what you are. My _perfect_ little princess.” Quinn said, caressing Rachel’s hair softly. Rachel smiled up at her proudly and Quinn turned around and headed towards the bathroom.

“Stay on your knees, baby, I’m gonna get a washcloth to clean your face with.” She called behind her and Rachel whined at the thought of Quinn’s claim being wiped from her body.

Quinn laughed from inside of the bathroom. “I _know_ Rae. I know you’d much rather walk around with my cum on you all day,” Quinn came around the corner, washcloth in her hand, “Trust me I’d be _perfectly_ alright with that. I would love for everyone to know that you belong to me, to _smell_ me on you and know that you’re mine…but I need to get you cleaned up.”

Quinn squatted down in front of Rachel and tilt her chin up with her finger, bringing the damp washcloth to Rachel's face gently, wiping all remnants of her orgasm from Rachel's face until there was no trace of cum ever being there.

“There we go.” Quinn said, satisfied with her work. Rising to her feet, she addressed Rachel. “On your feet, baby.”

Rachel stood, hands still around her back, nightgown falling back down to her knees. She stared into Quinn’s eyes and saw nothing but affection and happiness in them, and that made her heart swell in excitement. Already her birthday felt more satisfying than any other day she had ever experienced.

Quinn placed the washcloth on a nearby table and wrapped her arms around Rachel, pulling her as close as possible. Smiling down at her, Quinn nuzzled their noses together.

“Although I have so many _special_ things planned for you today…there are still responsibilities to take care of. I still have to go into the office for a little bit, and you still have lessons with Brittany. So I’m going to drop you off there and then pick you up and bring you back here so that you can do your vocal rehearsal.”

Rachel perked up at the idea of being able to see Quinn constantly throughout her day. Being surrounded by Quinn’s presence alone throughout the day guaranteed a wonderful birthday.

Quinn continued. “Once you finish that, Kurt’s gonna come get you and you’re gonna go do some shopping and then I’m gonna pick you up from his loft.”

Rachel’s heart fluttered at the way Quinn had everything planned out for her. Though confusion bubbled up within her, seeing as the day still sounded fairly normal to her. It made her curious about what Quinn’s “special” plans were.

Quinn noticed the way Rachel’s eyebrows furrowed and she chuckled.

“Be patient my love. You’ll find out the rest soon enough…okay?”  Quinn assured, tapping Rachel’s nose and Rachel giggled before whispering, “Yes ma’am.”

“Okay. I’m going downstairs to shower, and while I’m doing that I want you to eat some of the breakfast that I originally intended on bringing to you.” Quinn said with a laugh and Rachel glanced back at the tray of food still sitting beside the bed. She also for the first time noticed a large gold gift bag sitting next to the tray and suddenly felt excitement stir within her at the thought of what Quinn could have gotten her.

As if Quinn could read her thoughts, Quinn guided Rachel’s face back to her own. “Once you’ve eaten and showered, I want you to open your first gift. There will be more instructions from there do you understand?” Quinn said softly, and Rachel nodded, gazing up at Quinn in wonderment.

“Yes ma’am.” She said gently and Quinn seem to purr in satisfaction.

“ _Such_ a good girl.”

Quinn leaned down to kiss Rachel softly once more before smacking her ass playfully. “I’m gonna make sure you get _everything_ you want, Rachel. I promise.”

Rachel shivered at the thought, watching as Quinn turned to leave the room. Rachel could only imagine how Quinn interpreted what Santana told her, and what she had planned for Rachel all day.

Either way, this was one time Rachel was thankful that Santana had opened her mouth.

* * *

After successfully showering and drying her hair, Rachel walked back into the bedroom she shared with Quinn, her eyes trained on the gold gift bag taunting her from the table. 

Rachel wondered what Quinn had decided to get her for her birthday. She could only hope that it wasn’t anything too expensive, seeing as that was the whole reason she had wanted to keep her birthday a secret to begin with.

However, as Quinn had said, Rachel _absolutely_ did belong to her and Quinn deserved the opportunity to spoil Rachel for her birthday. Rachel understood that now, however it still didn’t completely quell the feeling of guilt Rachel felt about Quinn going out of her way to do _anything._

Rachel stood before the bag, and with shaking fingers opened it. The first thing she found was an envelope with her name on it. She fingered it open and quickly scanned her eyes over the neat writing.

_Rachel,_

_Today is going to be a day of many **special** gifts. Your first one is in the box. Enjoy._

_\- Q_

Rachel cleared her throat in nervousness and placed the envelope down on the table, before pulling the wrapping paper apart and pulling a larger than normal black box from the bag. Rachel placed it on the bed and pulled the top off, revealing a beautiful black lace panty and bra set. Rachel’s eyes widened, mostly in surprise that the lingerie wasn’t white. Rachel pulled the underwear from the box first, smiling at the detail of the black lace. The ends of the underwear tied up like a bikini, with gold ribbon. Rachel turned the underwear around to survey the cut, and grinned at the little gold bow that sat neatly right above the center of the fabric, the same gold ribbon dangling cutely.

It added something innocent to the otherwise sinister effect of the underwear and that made something stir within Rachel. She loved feeling sexy, but more than anything, she loved being Quinn’s _good girl._ Or more recently, her _princess_. She felt sexiest in those moments.

Right as Rachel begin to wonder if she was expected to put the underwear on, she noticed a little black card lying on top of the bra. Picking it up, Rachel read in gold lettering:

_Put this on._

_\- Q_

Rachel licked her lip, something about the elusive nature of everything making her heart beat quickly. Flicking the card back towards the box, Rachel dropped her robe and pulled the underwear up her legs, tying the ribbons on each hip. Glancing down at her self, Rachel noticed that the tips of the bow dangling on her backside tickled the bottom of her ass cheeks softly as she moved. Biting her bottom lip, Rachel pulled the bra over her breasts, clasping it in the front with a smile on her face. There was no doubt in her mind that Quinn had gotten the bra purely for the front clasp, hopefully for easier access to her as the day moved on.

Rachel prepared to place the now empty box back into the bag, until she noticed another box. Much smaller, and from the looks of it, velvet, much like a jewelry box. Rachel sucked in a breath and pulled it out with shaking hands. It looked as if it could have been holding a large watch, or something of the sort, and Rachel only hoped whatever she was about to see wasn’t extremely expensive.

Opening the box gently, Rachel’s eyebrows furrowed at the sight of an _unusual...object._

All Rachel could interpret was that it reminded her of something that resembled a _cork screw_. It seemed to be about four inches long, and gold, with what seemed to be some sort of base covered by a beautiful diamond that extended in ridges downward to what ended in a tear drop shape. 

Rachel pulled it gently from the box, setting the box on the bedside table. Inspecting the object curiously, Rachel realized that it was actually gold _metal,_ as it turned out to be slightly heavy and smooth to the touch. She trailed the tips of her fingers over the ridges before sliding them over the point of the teardrop like end.

“I see you found your other gift.”

Rachel jumped at the husky tone of Quinn’s voice and right as she went to turn around, Quinn had snatched the object from her hand and sunk her fingers into Rachel’s hair, bending her over the bed harshly.

Rachel gasped, her arms folded underneath her and her feet flat against the carpet as Quinn held her face against the fabric of the bedspread, standing behind her bent body.

“Don’t move and don’t make a sound, unless directly asked to, princess.” Quinn purred, loosening her grip on her hair and massaging the spot that she had yanked on.

Quinn took a step back, one hand on her hip and the other twirling the little gold object between her fingers. She took in Rachel’s body, clad in the black lingerie that she had purchased for her, bent over at her mercy and seemingly vibrating with anticipation about what was about to happen next.

“You look so beautiful baby…” Quinn purred, and Rachel felt goose bumps all over her body at the tone of Quinn’s voice. She felt Quinn moving behind her, walking over to her large closet and digging around inside of it for something.

“I just knew that black lace was going to look so _great_ against your skin. And I know you’re surprised by the fact that it isn’t white…but I figure that now that you’re twenty-five, you’re allowed a little less _innocence_.”

Rachel bit her lip; her mind reeling at the way Quinn seemed to read her mind. She shivered in eagerness at the unmistakable sound of Quinn’s soft footsteps, approaching her from behind.

Quinn chuckled at the way Rachel’s ass looked, her panties hugging her cheeks perfectly, the gold bow making her look like a delicious present wrapped in black lace.

“Rachel, when Santana told me that it was your birthday, I really wanted to make things special for you.” Quinn said gently. She held the gold object in her hand, wiping it with a wet cloth.

“And immediately I began thinking of ways that I could accomplish that, what I could possibly get you that would make you the happiest.” Quinn spoke, placing the wet cloth down onto the table.

Rachel smiled and resisted the urge to tell Quinn that her happiness was all that she ever wanted.

Quinn sighed, “Then Santana told me what you wished for.”

Rachel held her breath, listening to the sudden silence that followed Quinn’s bold statement. She always had a love/hate relationship with having any of her senses taken away from her. Not being able to see what Quinn was preparing to do to her, coupled with her ambiguous statements was causing Rachel to grow more and more anxious.

Suddenly there was a soft hand, gently pressing against her back, caressing her skin smoothly and causing Rachel to close her eyes in comfort.

“ _My little princess only wanted her Mistress back…”_ Quinn cooed softly and Rachel barely bit down the urge to whine in agreement at Quinn’s words.

Quinn drug her hand down to Rachel’s panties and pulled on the cute little bow. “I apologize for how busy I’ve become baby. Work has been keeping me from my main priority… _you_.” Quinn massaged Rachel’s ass, tilting her head and smiling at the way Rachel’s breathing became labored, Quinn’s touches causing her body to heat up much like it had hours before.

“But today is going to be _much_ different. Today, I am going to make sure you get everything you want.” Quinn whispered, and she tugged both of Rachel’s ribbons loose on each side. Pulling the material down her ass gently, she placed the panties neatly next to Rachel’s body.

Rachel felt her pussy grow wet instantly, the prospect of Quinn about to touch her again, about to bring her body to new heights of pleasure arousing her greatly.

“You’re birthday actually couldn’t have come at a more perfect time, Rachel. You see, I have been meaning to get around to some _new_ fun things and this is the perfect occasion for them.”  

Quinn licked her lips and placed the gold object on the bed, next to Rachel’s panties. Rachel swallowed, wondering even more what Quinn wanted to do with her. She seemed almost smug about the secretive plans she had put forth for Rachel.

Rachel felt Quinn’s presence move closer to her, and before she knew it there was the distinct feeling of Quinn, behind her. Her hands moved languidly over her ass, and Rachel could feel the unmistakable feeling of her breasts against the back of her bare legs, signifying that Quinn had sunk to her knees behind her.

“Now baby, in order to make sure all of these new things happen, there is some preparation required. So although you can’t see me, I need you to trust me. Do you trust me? You may speak.” Quinn said softly, her voice laced with seriousness.

The most important thing to Quinn was that Rachel trusted her with her body. And although Rachel was explicitly obedient to her, Quinn’s first priority was making sure the girl knew how safe she was with Quinn.

Rachel didn’t know what was in store for her, but she had faith that Quinn would never do anything to endanger her. She knew that Quinn knew her limits, and respected them explicitly.

“Of course I trust you Quinn.” Rachel breathed softly and Quinn let out the breath she was holding.

“Good girl.” Quinn pressed a soft kiss to Rachel’s ass and felt the girl’s body jerk in response. Quinn chuckled darkly and tapped Rachel’s ass cheek affectionately.

“No moving baby. I know you’re a little anxious about what’s coming next, but I need you to relax, do you understand?” Quinn ordered.

“Yes ma’am.” Rachel said softly and she flexed her fingers underneath her stomach.

Quinn hummed and squeezed Rachel’s ass. “God you have the most magnificent ass, princess.”

Rachel’s insides fluttered at the compliment and she resisted the urge to respond explicitly to Quinn’s praise.

“I mean, it’s just absolutely perfect…it _may_ even be more perfect than your pussy.”

_Your pussy, Quinn._

Quinn fondled the flesh, her mouth going dry at the feeling of palming the luscious globes. Rachel resisted the urge to undulate against the bed at the feeling and strained to listen to Quinn through the pulsing sound of her own heartbeat in her ears.

“Actually I’m not so sure about that…” Quinn said, pressing her mouth all over Rachel’s ass, sliding her tongue over the flesh and nipping every now and then.

“I mean there’s no way your ass could be better than that _tight_ _wet_ _little_ _cunt_.”

Rachel whimpered at the words and Quinn raised an eyebrow, removing her mouth from her ass.

“Did I tell you to speak, love?”

“N-No ma’am…” Rachel stuttered and Quinn cleared her throat, palming the flesh of ass again, harshly this time and marveling at the way the flesh filled up her palms.

“I don’t have time to stop and remind you who owns you Rachel, I need to concentrate. So _behave_.” Quinn ordered softly, and she continued to knead Rachel’s ass, softer this time, concentrating on both cheeks. Rachel stilled her body completely, reveling in the feeling of Quinn squeezing her globes with rapt attention, her palms practically imprinting on her flesh.

Quinn reigned her thoughts back in order, leaning down to mouth at Rachel’s ass some more, pressing her lips to Rachel’s ass. Nipping and biting all over.

“As I was saying, the theory in question is how your beautiful ass measures up to your pussy…could it in fact be more perfect?” Quinn asked gently, before biting down into the soft skin of Rachel’s ass, fully expecting the girl to at least moan at the contact, however her wonderful submissive surprised her. Remaining both still and quiet. With a smile, Quinn licked the teeth marks now forming in the place where she had previously placed her mouth.

Rachel felt hot all over, doing her best to only focus on the words Quinn was saying and not the feeling of her mouth and hands mapping out her ownership all over her ass.

“You see it’s hard to tell, I mean I’ve pounded your pussy _plenty_ of times…fuck, just the mention of it squeezing my cock, milking me for my cum…makes me want to abandon all of my plans and fuck you _all day long_.” Quinn laughed out, ignoring the way her cock twitched underneath her jeans.

Rachel wanted nothing more than to beg Quinn to do just that. With the thought of having Quinn’s dick buried inside of her all day, she was ready to completely ignore all of the glorious things Quinn could have prepared for her birthday. She would much rather feel her cock fucking her senseless. She almost felt bad about it.

Rachel bit down harder into her lip and Quinn smiled.

“Fuck princess, I can’t seem to stay on track with you…anyway, I’ve had your pussy enough to know how absolutely divine it is, but I wouldn’t know how your ass is…” Quinn slid both of her palms up Rachel’s ass simultaneously, her words trailing off.

“Do you know why?” Quinn asked, hovering over the flesh of Rachel's plump behind, her hot breath following behind the path of her hands.

Silence followed Quinn’s question, the gears beginning to turn in Rachel’s brain as the conversation actually begin to register. Quinn sighed, smacking both of her hands hard against Rachel’s ass and jolting her back to reality.

“ _No…_ No ma’am…” Rachel gasped, the sting of Quinn’s hands causing her eyes to water. Quinn licked her lips.

“Well, I’ll tell you…I don’t know how your ass feels, because I’ve never _had_ your ass.”

Something suddenly clicked inside of Rachel’s mind and her mouth gaped against the bed, Quinn’s relentless attention to her backside starting to make sense. Once again, as if by some sort of mind connection, Quinn seemed to pick up on the change in Rachel’s mindset and she grinned seductively.

“Sure I’ve had my fingers inside…but I can’t really tell much from that, baby….”

Rachel felt her heart rate speed up and she felt Quinn begin to press open-mouth kisses against her ass again, aggressively licking and sucking at every place she could, Rachel wanted badly to clench her ass, but couldn’t bring herself to move, couldn’t bare to disobey Quinn when she was teasing her, hinting that she could be close to…to…

“So I’ll just get to point, Rae. I _need_ to fuck your ass.”

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut and Quinn moaned into Rachel’s behind, squeezing her ass roughly.

“I need to stuff that pretty little asshole _full_ of my cock and find out if it’s as perfect as it looks.”

Rachel’s breath got caught in her throat and she attempted to swallow a moan down. Quinn’s words were causing a dull ache to seep through her system, the thought of Quinn’s dick thrusting deep into her ass, turning Rachel inside out with arousal.

Quinn released her and Rachel opened her eyes at the sudden lack of contact. Standing behind Rachel, willing her cock not to spring from her jeans on their own accord, Quinn smacked Rachel’s ass, leaving her palm against the flesh after the sting, squeezing the reddening flesh.

Rachel clenched her fingers against the bed spread, and Quinn licked her lips.

“All fours on the bed, _please_.”

Rachel scrambled up onto the bed, another slap against her ass resonating around the room, encouraging her to speed her process. Once in position, Quinn moved closer to her, hands back to their favorite position, poised against her ass. Moving them up and down across her flesh, Quinn pulled Rachel’s ass cheeks apart gently, and Rachel’s mouth fell open at the feeling of the air sweeping against her exposed hole. Quinn felt her mouth go dry at the sight of it. Rachel’s hole was _perfect_ , tight and tan, much like the rest of Rachel’s body, practically virgin and seemingly aching to be claimed by Quinn.

_Oh my god._

Quinn’s hands trembled against the edge of her ass cheeks, her thumbs pressing tantalizingly close to Rachel’s tight opening. Rachel bit into her bottom lip, the feeling of how close Quinn’s hands were causing her entire body to heat up.

“Remember that day I fucked you in my office? I told you that one day I was gonna fuck your ass...and that I needed you ready for that…” Quinn brought her thumb closer, pressing teasingly against the rim of Rachel’s asshole, and the girl couldn’t stop the gasp that emptied from between her lips.

“…Well today’s that day, Rae. Today I’m gonna fuck this asshole hard, and I’m gonna shoot my load so deep inside of there that you’re gonna be full for _weeks,_ baby.” Quinn purred, licking her lips and Quinn’s body hummed in satisfaction at the way Rachel’s whole body seemed to shudder involuntarily. Quinn knew how badly Rachel wanted to have Quinn inside of her… _everywhere_.

“Turn around, I need to see your eyes.” Quinn asked and Rachel looked over her shoulder, her brown eyes turning black with lust at the sight of Quinn, blonde hair falling in soft curls around her face.

“Is it alright if I fuck your ass, Rachel?” Quinn asked, almost innocently and Rachel was unsure how to keep the drool from foaming inside of her mouth at the tone of Quinn’s voice. It was dripping with desire, and it was doing everything to fuel the fire forming inside of Rachel.

Rachel swallowed, looking deep into the hazel-turned gold eyes staring back at her, she spoke firmly, “Yes Quinn.”

Quinn’s eyes darkened, “Yes what?”

“Y-Yes it’s _alright_ for you to…to _fuck_ my ass…” Rachel practically moaned and Quinn smiled at her.

“Good girl.” Quinn praised, pressed a sweet kiss to Rachel’s ass cheek. Rachel watched her, the tender sight stealing her breath away.

“Now as I was saying earlier, there is some preparation involved. I can’t just stick my cock in your ass, I mean I could but that would be incredibly painful for you…” Quinn frowned, her eyes sincere. “and trust me princess, I would _never_ hurt you that way.”

Rachel believed her, believed that Quinn’s priority was pleasuring her and not putting her through any sort of pain that could damage her in any way.

“So, I need you relax and let me take care of you okay? Can you do that for me?”

Rachel smiled softly, “Yes ma’am.”

Quinn grinned, pulling her ass cheeks apart a little further. “Good girl. Now, you’re allowed to make as much noise as you want, and if anything is hurting you or feels uncomfortable…I want you to tell me, Rae. Safe word if you have to. This is all about making you feel good, do you understand?”

Rachel gasped, feeling her hole become exposed again and her heartbeat began to speed up at the thought of what Quinn was about to do to her. Rachel nodded, before stuttering out, “Y-Yes Quinn...”

Quinn smiled and let her eyes drift to Rachel’s asshole and with a soft hum, Quinn leaned forward, pressed a soft kiss to the rim. Rachel whimpered, the feeling of Quinn’s warm lips after so much anticipation causing her to shiver with satisfaction.

Quinn studied the way Rachel’s body seem to shift into a more loose state once she felt Quinn’s mouth, and taking initiative, Quinn pressed her lips to the rim of Rachel's ass, gently twirling her tongue around her opening.

Rachel's head fell forward and she moaned at the contact, the feeling of Quinn’s hot wet tongue sending shock waves through her system. Rachel tightened her hands around the comforter and Quinn hummed into her ass, feeling Rachel tense at the contact. Quinn loosened her grip on Rachel's ass cheek, and glided her palm soothingly across Rachel's flesh.

"Mmm, baby _relax_ for me. I promise I'm going to make you feel good okay?"

Rachel willed herself to ease her muscles. The feeling of Quinn palming her ass gently added to her comfort. Rachel sucked in a large breath, "O-Okay Qui- _ohhh_ _god_..."

Quinn had cut Rachel off, leaning forward and dipping her tongue between Rachel's anal walls, moaning at the way Rachel's asshole clenched around her tongue.

Quinn pulled Rachel's ass apart further, sliding her tongue languidly in and out of Rachel's hole, relishing in the way Rachel's hips began rolling underneath her mouth.

"Oh my _god_ Quinn...oh..."

Quinn smiled, thrusting her tongue with more force, feeling Rachel's ass contract around her as she licked up and down her walls.

Just as Rachel’s pussy was beginning to clench, Quinn slipped her tongue out and licked her lips. "Hold still baby, I’ve got to get you opened up, okay?" she husked, her voice rough with desire. Panting, Rachel nodded, whining out, "Y-Yes Quinn."

Feeling Quinn press another gentle kiss to her opened hole, Rachel whimpered before she suddenly felt something cold and wet dripping down her crack into her asshole.

Rachel lifted her head up and before she could look over her shoulder at Quinn, she felt two of Quinn’s fingers, pressing into her hole slowly swirling the liquid around and into her asshole.

Rachel turned her desperate eyes onto Quinn who replied sweetly, “It’s just a little water-based lubrication, princess. Just to make everything a bit easier on that pretty little asshole, okay?”

Rachel understood, she knew her ass was nothing like her pussy, which grew incredibly wet at the mere _sight_ of Quinn. She remembered the last time Quinn had even slipped her finger into her asshole, it was slippery and wet and didn’t feel painful at all.

“Yeah…y-yes Quinn… _shit_!” Rachel cried out suddenly, feeling Quinn slip those same two fingers, wet with lube, into her ass slowly.

The feeling was just as delicious as it had been the first time Quinn had entered her ass, intensified by the addition of another finger. Rachel felt her stomach tighten at the feeling of Quinn’s long slender fingers, sliding deeper into her asshole, until Rachel could feel the base of Quinn’s knuckles pressing against the rim of her ass.

Quinn moaned, using her other hand pulling one of cheeks apart and watching the way Rachel’s asshole twitched around her two fingers.

“Fuck Rae, this asshole is just as tight as I remember it being…I just… _fuck_ …I can only imagine it around my cock… _god_ …” Quinn hissed, squeezing the flesh of Rachel’s ass cheek, before slapping it soundly.

Rachel moaned loudly, feeling her body begin to heat up significantly as Quinn slid her fingers just as slowly back out of her asshole as she had slipped them in. Rachel kept her eyes firmly on Quinn, who was watching her ass with lust filled eyes, watching the way her fingers looked, now pressing back into Rachel.

“Ohhh my _god_ , Quinn… _please_ …” Rachel moaned, her eyes desperate and Quinn turned her darkened pupils to Rachel’s.

“Please what?” She asked, tilting her head and dragging her fingers back out of Rachel’s clenching asshole. Rachel’s head fell forward and she whined at the way her stomach seemed to quell with desire as the pressure of Quinn’s fingers pushed back into her again, the overwhelming sensation of Quinn’s fingers causing wetness to drip from her pussy and down her leg.

“P-Please… _fuck_ me…I wanna _come_ …” Rachel rasped out as Quinn pulled her fingers all the way out before slamming them in roughly, feeling Rachel’s ass begin to loosen a bit around her fingers.

Quinn laughed, “Oh…baby, are you getting all wet from getting your asshole opened up a bit?” Quinn sank her fingers deeper into Rachel’s ass, before leaning over to take a look at Rachel’s pussy. Her cunt was sopping wet with arousal and practically _pulsing._

“Oh princess you are _dripping…”_ Quinn purred, moving her other hand from Rachel’s ass cheek and sliding her fingers against Rachel’s wet pussy, slipping two other fingers inside and alternating her thrusts from each hand.

Rachel’s eyes widened and she rocked against Quinn’s fingers, the feeling of being penetrated in both of her holes forcing a loud whine from her lips. Quinn closed her eyes briefly at the sound and the feeling of being stuffed inside of Rachel from both ends. She leaned over thrusting her fingers harder and smiling at the way Rachel rocked on her knees, moving unsteadily against the bed.

“ _Yes_! _Yes_ _Quinn_ …I-I… _fuck_ …you-you _feel_ …” Rachel gasped, and Quinn pressed a kiss to the top of Rachel’s ass.

“Mmm, you want to come baby?”

Rachel felt so full, and she most definitely did want to come, her clit was throbbing and her body craved release so _desperately,_ release that only Quinn could give her.

“ _P-Please_ Quinn…may I _come_ …please?” Rachel gasped, turning her head around, her eyes pleading. Quinn smiled wider and slipped her fingers from Rachel’s pussy, her other fingers thrusting within Rachel’s asshole at a slower pace. Rachel whined at the sudden emptiness she felt in one of her holes.

Pressing the fingers that had previously been in Rachel’s pussy to her lips, Quinn sucked, humming at the taste of Rachel’s sweetness against her tongue, before pulling them out and slapping her hand against Rachel’s ass.

“Well, I can’t let you do that…at least not right now.”

Rachel whined in protest and Quinn shook her head.

“I’m sorry princess, but you’re gonna come from my _cock_ in that ass, and _nothing else_ , understand?” Quinn stated firmly and Rachel moaned out loud, letting her head fall forward.

“Y-Yes _Quinn_ …” Rachel gasped, her body burning with desire. Quinn smiled and squeezed Rachel’s ass affectionately.

“ _Good girl_. We’re almost finished baby. You’re almost ready for the day…” Quinn murmured, before slowly pulling her fingers from Rachel’s ass. She moaned in tandem with Rachel at the feeling of her ass dragging against Quinn’s fingers as they slipped completely from her asshole.

Rachel felt like crying at the feeling of being completely empty of Quinn and at the shock of how much she enjoyed having Quinn in her ass, how much she wanted Quinn buried in her ass, fucking her ass _hard._

Rachel panted and Quinn smiled at the way her hole puckered the slightest bit, enough to reveal that it had been penetrated. It was far from gaping, but it was just loose enough.

Quinn grazed her thumb across the rim of her ass affectionately.

"So beautiful..." Quinn purred and Rachel moaned softly in happiness, the approval laced in Quinn's voice causing that all too familiar buzz within her system.

These moments of passion, the moments where Quinn gave Rachel her utmost praise made Rachel more happy than anything. It made her body swell with pride at doing well with whatever Quinn was asking her to do. She loved making Quinn happy, even if it meant setting aside an orgasm, she knew that Quinn was proud of her for being a good submissive and would reward her later on.

Quinn leaned over and grabbed the little gold object, holding it between her fingers, while keeping her other hand on Rachel's ass cheek, her thumb dangerously close to Rachel's asshole.

"Eyes on me princess," Quinn asked softly.

Rachel turned around, her eyes hooded and her lips curled into a sexy smile.

"Look at you, you _love_ this don't you? Love having your little _asshole_ opened for me." Quinn teased with a slight chuckle.

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip and nodded coyly, before practically putting out, _"Yes_ Quinn...I love...I _love_ having my a-asshole opened...for _you."_

Quinn grinned. "That's good baby...because I've got one more thing to do to that tight asshole, just to make sure it's ready for my cock okay?"

Rachel moaned, and Quinn held the gold object up for Rachel to look at.

"You know what this is Rachel?" Quinn asked innocently and Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"N-No Quinn." She answered softly, and Quinn nodded, before gazing at the object.

"Well it's an anal plug, princess. It's very important to use an anal plug, or as it's more commonly known, a butt plug, so that when you do engage in anal sex...it's as pleasurable and comfortable as possible."

Rachel's breath caught in her throat. That pretty little metal thing was for her ass. Quinn was going to put that...the _butt plug_ in her asshole.

Quinn smiled at Rachel, "It's beautiful isn't it? I was honestly searching for something appropriate to train your ass with so that it would be ready for my cock...but I was really hoping to find something unique, something just as unique as _you,_ and I stumbled upon...this." Quinn took the plug and trailed the tip over Rachel's ass cheek gently.  

Quinn watched goosebumps rise over Rachel's skin and she found herself shivering. "I was so excited when I found it because _it's...perfect._ I bought it immediately." Quinn brought the pointed end to the edge of Rachel's puckered asshole, causing the girl to gasp audibly.

Quinn smirked. "It was the perfect size, the perfect color, and it even had a cute little diamond on the end, which of course I had replaced with a custom diamond of my own, because no princess of mine will be walking around wearing faux diamonds anywhere...not even in even her _asshole."_

Rachel couldn't believe her ears. Only Quinn could make something so ridiculous like buying a butt plug and inserting a real diamond on the end sound so _...normal._ Sexy even. This woman ceased to amaze Rachel.

She was a perfectionist in all ways, even right down to what instruments she was putting inside of Rachel's asshole, and Rachel was moved with how much she really cared about her.

"I mean...this ass is just as important to me as any other part of you, Rachel. And it deserves the same type of treatment."

Quinn put pressure on the plug, the tip of it pressing more firm against Rachel's asshole. Rachel tensed up and Quinn pressed a gentle kiss to her ass. "Relax baby...just like before. I promise I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise." Quinn spoke, her eyes full and gold with promise.

Quinn's words were gentle but firm in honesty, she would never put Rachel in any position to feel pain. She would always be there to protect her, and that was a fact.

Rachel smiled, staring at Quinn with affection. She let Quinn's words wash over her and she allowed it to settle her nerves.

Quinn watched as Rachel let her head fall forward, her body visibly relaxing under her touch. Quinn rubbed her ass affectionately.

"Thank you for your trust Rachel." Quinn said softly, and she took a deep breath.

Anal was always something that needed to be handled with care, you couldn't just shove your cock up any person's ass and hope for the best. You needed to treat your submissive with the proper care, and Quinn took that very very seriously.

"Now princess, your hole is all wet and loosened up for me, so it's not going to be too painful, but you will feel pressure okay? It's going to feel a lot different than having my fingers...so just stay relaxed for me..." Quinn purred, rubbing her hands over her ass cheeks softly, before pulling it to the side, baring her ass again.

Rachel tried not to anticipate it too much, breathing through her nose and focusing on the feeling of having Quinn's hands on her.

Quinn bit her lip, watching the way her hole puckered up a little bit again, as if responding to Quinn's touch. As if it was baring itself for her. It glistened from the lubricant, signifying that it was still wet and very much ready to be filled.

Quinn placed the tip of the instrument against Rachel's ass, glancing up at the muscles in her back, watching for any signs of discomfort. At no sign of reservation, Quinn began sliding the plug in, her lip falling free from her teeth as Rachel's asshold began to swallow the plug inch by inch.

Rachel gasped, tightening her fingers in the bed spread, her pussy contracting at the feeling of the plug inching it's way inside of her. She felt heat flare up all over her body as Quinn pushed the plug in slowly, the tear-drop end deep inside of her ass now as her anal walls fluttered against the ridges of the plug, before she felt the base, snug against her opening, signifying that the plug was all of the way inside of her.

Rachel panted at the feeling. It did feel a bit different, the distinct pressure of the object tucked into her ass. But for the most part she just felt insanely turned on at the fact that she was stuffed with _something._

She was comforted and heavily aroused by the idea that this plug was inside of her only to prepare her for the feeling of Quinn's thick cock.

Quinn stood back, and her mouth gaped open at the sight of Rachel, on all fours on her bed, the beautiful little diamond twinkling from between her ass cheeks.

"Oh god, that's a beautiful sight." Quinn practically moaned. Rachel shifted her weight on her knees, wiggling her ass a bit and Quinn gasped.

Rachel paused, not sure if she was supposed to move or not, and remained still.

Quinn placed both hands on Rachel's ass, caressing the skin.

"How does it feel princess?"

Rachel swallowed heavily. "I-It feels...good Quinn. I like it."

Quinn chuckled, trailing her fingertips across the diamond glittering in the light of the room. "You like having your asshole plugged up?"

"Y-Yes...Qui-oh god..." Rachel cried out, her pussy clenching at the feeling of Quinn's fingers moving the plug within her, pressing it's ridges against her intimately.

"F-Fuck Quinn..." Rachel moaned, her eyes shut tight and her hips rolling automatically at the feeling.

Quinn watched Rachel's body respond to the plug in her ass, it seemed Rachel was enjoying having her ass filled more than Quinn thought she would.

"Good, because I cannot _wait_ to fuck this beautiful hole, Rachel. Oh my god...you're gonna be so full baby. It's gonna feel _so_ good."

Rachel gasped at the way Quinn's fingers put more pressure on her plug, stealing large gulps of air from Rachel's lungs as the pressure from the plug in her ass seemed to travel in waves up her entire body, igniting pulses in her pussy.

Quinn stilled the hand controlling Rachel's ass, pressing a soft kiss to Rachel's ass cheek and taking a step back to look at Rachel.

"You're all ready princess, stand up and turn around so you can finish getting dressed."

Rachel complied, moving from the bed. As she shifted her body, Rachel noticed the way the plug shifted in her ass, and as she stood to her full height, Rachel recognized the heavy feeling of having the plug inside of her. Turning around, she gasped at the way it rubbed against her, almost reminding her that it was still there.

Quinn reached for her underwear, bending over to allow her to step into them, before sliding them up her legs and into place. Quinn locked eyes with Rachel, shifting the lace so that it rest comfortably against her pussy and the sparkling plug, and then she tied each bow, meticulously, keeping her almost golden eyes on Rachel and licking her lips in concentration.

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip, the combining feeling of the plug in her ass, the tips of the bows caressing her ass cheeks and thighs, and the black lace making her feel quite naughty.

Quinn took a step back, surveying her submissive.

_So fucking sexy._

Rachel had her arms tucked behind her, her fingers laced. Her eyes were hooded, dark chocolate orbs filled with lust staring back at Quinn.

Quinn straightened her shirt, dusting off imaginary lent, before pushing her blonde curls to one side, and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now you're ready for your birthday, princess."

Rachel smiled demurely at Quinn, her pulse racing at the memory of the day actually being her birthday.

That meant there was more.

Quinn stepped forward, caressing Rachel's cheek before pulling her forward and capturing her in a searing kiss. One hand buried tightly in her hair, the other cupping her cheek as she moved her mouth over Rachel's passionately, slipping her tongue roughly against hers and moaning into the embrace.

Rachel arched into Quinn, feeling Quinn's hand slide from her cheek to her breast, squeezing harshly, before sliding downwards to her hip. Rachel whined into Quinn's mouth when she began to flick the tip of her tongue against Rachel's. Quinn slid her arm around Rachel's waist and tightened her grip on her hair, pulling her in more forcefully, as if she was trying to mold Rachel into her body.

Quinn growled, sinking her teeth into Rachel's lip, before releasing her mouth, pressing their foreheads together.

"Fuck, you _need_ to get dressed, Rae. Get dressed and meet me downstairs...I still have to get through a whole day without throwing you down and fucking you until you _pass out_...seeing you like this _isn't_ helping that cause."

Quinn laughed, breathlessly stepping away from Rachel as she bat her eyelashes at her cutely.

"Yes Quinn," Rachel answered softly watching once again as Quinn made to leave the room.

"Oh and Rachel?" Quinn called at the door, turning around to gaze at Rachel hotly.

Rachel stared at Quinn expectantly, and her Mistress grinned at her, baring her perfectly white teeth with a sense of feral excitement.

"You know I'm only just getting _started_ with you, right?"

Winking and not giving Rachel a chance to respond to her cryptic words, Quinn disappeared from sight. With butterflies fluttering in her stomach Rachel turned around to begin getting dressed, and gasped as the butt plug moved sensuously within her, capitalizing on Quinn's promising words.

_If this how she's starting, I can't wait to see how she ends._

 


	20. The Love Is Ours To Make, So We Should Make It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright so I know it's been a long time. I deeply, deeply apologize for keeping you all waiting for so long. But if you have been keeping up with Tumblr, you know that I have been dealing with a lot of depression and writer's block, and just trouble getting anything to happen with this story...and I had like half of this chapter written, but then I just got stuck and couldn't move past a certain point. Thankfully, I talked to some really really amazing people, both on Tumblr and off, and they encouraged me to take my time and let the writing come naturally. So that's what I did. I worked on other stories that had been bugging me, and with experimenting with those, I found more inspiration to jump back onto CA. I love you all and I hope you understand that I cannot always control what happens with my writing. Sometimes - as difficult as it is to understand - you just can't make the writing work and you have to give it some time, otherwise everything will feel rushed and half-assed and I would never half ass anything for you guys, not after all of the time you all have invested into this story. 
> 
> So here we are, 29,000 words of some smut, LOTS of fluff (that's actually why the chapter is so long...I couldn't stop with the feels) which mostly consists of Quinn and Rachel trying to NOT be in love with each other, a little Quinntana bonding (fell in love with that scene) and some more pretty hot and heavy smut at the end. 
> 
> Since we always seem to have a problem with people who find the story too-raunchy (why you're still reading it if you feel that way, I don't know) I'm going to go ahead and forewarn you that there is an anal-sex scene at the end of this chapter. Now, I tried to glam it up for you guys, seeing as I did want it to be a little deeper than just your regular old porn, but I do use the word 'cock' and 'asshole' a lot, so...if that's gonna squick you out, then just skip it. Please...just save me the headache of having to hear you complain about your smut preferences and just skip the damn scene. Thank you in advance. 
> 
> Anyway, here's the chapter. I did my best at editing it. Also, now that we've gotten this monster out of the way, we can really get down to business. Nothing but juicy plot after this, ladies and gents. Get ready. Also, review please. Here, or Tumblr (cherishmimi).
> 
> \- Mimi 
> 
> P.S. I love all of you so so much. Thank you for being super patient. It means everything to me. 
> 
> BTW: This chapter is also named after a line in Jhene Aiko's song Bed Peace. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Adriano Antonelli is a fictional chef, his restaurant doesn't exist. I don't own the rights to Marquee nightclub in New York City, but I did look it up and it's pretty damn fancy. I think that covers it. 
> 
> Italian Translation: 
> 
> Adriano, grazie mille per averci stasera - Adriano thank you so much for having us tonight
> 
> Quinn Fabray, il piacere è sempre mio! Vedendo il tuo bel viso mi ispira così tanto! - Quinn Fabray the pleasure is all mine! Seeing your face inspires me so much!
> 
> Come è stato sgarbato da parte mia, Adriano, questa è Rachel Berry. Lei è l'occasione speciale per così dire. Stasera è il suo compleanno - How rude of me Adriano, this is Rachel Berry. She is the special occasion as it were. Tonight is her birthday
> 
> bellissimo - beautiful
> 
> amore mio -my love
> 
> il mio dolce Quinn Fabray - my sweet Quinn Fabray
> 
> Godetene, amori miei - enjoy my loves

Thirty minutes into her lesson with Brittany, and the feeling in Rachel’s ass became absolutely _indescribable._

It had been...interesting at first to feel the way her walls had clenched around the steel instrument wedged within her. She’d chalked it up to being unusual since it was a new feeling, and she’d even tried to ignore it’s presence in her body. But every time she took a step, stretched her leg in a certain way, or bent over…the little decorative piece would slide against her walls, and continue to fill her up perfectly.

Rachel had taken to choking on her words then, little pants of breath escaping her lips as she clenched against the plug, the muscles of her ass stretching to accommodate the piece.

Now she found it completely impossible to focus on anything other than the way her ass was stretching, and how that made her pussy clench in anticipation of what it all would mean for her later, what Quinn would have in store for her once she had her at her mercy. 

Stumbling over her feet, and many missteps later, Rachel was hot all over with desire, her mind cloudy with erotic images of Quinn and all of her mystery, all of her sensuality. 

After almost falling flat on her face, Brittany caught Rachel around her waist, and suggested a quick break.

Rachel could only imagine what Brittany thought of her. Here she was doing minimal work, barely even touching on complicated steps, and Rachel was breathing heavily, a light sheen of sweat falling over her in rays from how much effort she was putting into not worrying about the plug in her ass and how it made her feel.

As Rachel bent over to grab a bottle of water, wincing at the feeling, Brittany raised an eyebrow, propped up against the bars and watching her curiously.

“So Rachie, what _does_ Quinn have planned for your birthday?” She asked, her voice teetering on excitement. Rachel tipped the water back and shrugged.

“Um, I don’t know Britt. Originally I had planned for Quinn to never know that it _was_ my birthday,” Rachel answered, rolling her eyes, “but your loud mouth girlfriend ruined all of that, so now Quinn’s got this big day planned and-“ Rachel’s brain was instantly assaulted with images of Quinn’s head between her legs, her fingers slipping through her folds, eyes golden with mischief as she told Rachel of her filthy plans for the morning, left her on the edge of anticipation about just what it was that she would receive for her birthday.

“I-I _don’t_ know what will happen.” Rachel finished in a breathy stutter. It was only a slight fib, for Rachel had an idea of what was going to happen to her at the end of her 'seemingly' normal day, but Quinn only knew the specifics. 

“Ooh, maybe she’s got a surprise party planned!” Brittany said suddenly, jumping up and down like a child in a candy store. Rachel smiled at Brittany incredulously, laughing at her enthusiasm.

“I don’t know about that Britt. I don’t think Quinn’s the “surprise party” type of girl.” Rachel said softly, placing her hand on Brittany’s arm and Brittany tapped her chin thoughtfully.

“Maybe you guys are just gonna have really good sexy times, then? Maybe do something _kinky_?” Brittany answered; wiggling her eyebrows and Rachel shook her head, smiling.

Brittany then furrowed her eyebrows. “Oh wait - you guys always have kinky sexy times because Quinn’s your Dom-lady.”

Rachel could only imagine how red her cheeks were at the casual way Brittany tossed her and Quinn’s lifestyle into the conversation.

It was all still new to her, talking to Santana and Brittany about she and Quinn’s relationship so explicitly. She knew that in an effort for Santana to better understand what Quinn and Rachel had, she was researching things and asking Rachel questions and Rachel was doing her best to answer…but she still didn’t exactly feel comfortable telling either of them that Quinn had stuck a plug up her ass to prepare her for her imminent anal sex experience. 

That seemed like it was a bit too much.

However, Brittany was still standing there, just as exuberant about what Rachel was going to receive sexually for her birthday, as if it was as simple as getting a new electronic device or an ice cream cake.

“So then, maybe you guys are just gonna have really, really _intense_ kinky sex, like _special_ birthday sex!” Brittany said softly like it was a secret and Rachel squinted at Brittany playfully.

“Do you know something I don’t know, Britt?” Rachel teased with a chuckle and Brittany shook her head, smiling; but there was a twinkle in her eye that made Rachel wonder if maybe she and Santana did know something about her birthday that she didn’t.

“ _Nope_.” Brittany answered simply, casting her eyes away with a small smile as she eased off the barre, performing a perfect plié and going off to dance to whatever song was now thrumming around them loudly. Rachel turned around to the mirror, shaking her head knowingly, smiling as she bent down to place her water bottle on the floor.

However as soon as she bent, a heavy shock of pleasure raced through her system, causing her to stumble. Reaching out against the wooden barre, Rachel straightened up, confused by the sudden jolt of arousal that seemed to stem directly from her center.

Of course her pretty little plug was still snug inside of her ass, reminding her of it’s constant presence…and while all day that had been the root of her arousal, this was a different type of desire that passed through her veins.

This desire was quick, almost barely there, tickling against the wet folds of her pussy sweetly in a way that made her tilt her head to the side in confusion.

“Rachie, I put together some things that I think we should try working on today. Broadway stuff like what your new show’s gonna be like.” Brittany called from the end of the room, and Rachel glanced at her in the mirror, watching the way she spun in circles, ever the unknowing blonde, while Rachel tried to figure out where the mysterious tickle in her nether regions was coming from.

It had increased in speed now, flicking against her outer lips like a feather, coaxing out the wetness that had already been flowing from the stimulation of her ass onto her panties, quickly causing the material to become wet. Rachel squirmed against her underwear at the feeling, the lacy material rubbing against her sex deliciously and adding more to what was already pulsing with the need to be touched from the strange feelings being stimulated beneath her panties.

Rachel wondered if she was imagining the feeling…if the way her body was erupting from the inside out was only because her brain was conjuring up the pleasure in response to way the plug had been making her teeter on the edge all day. She wondered if it was some sort of symptom of being hung high and dry, hallucinating your own release.

But then the feeling intensified, and Rachel jerked forward at the sudden change of power, gasping at the pressure that she suddenly felt against her clit. The pulsation seemed as if it was directly against her nub…teasing the little bud from it’s hood and heightening the feelings inside of her body.

Brittany squinted behind her; confused at the way she was holding onto the barre with both hands, bracing herself. Looking into the mirror, she could see Rachel’s eyes darting around, her breathing becoming heavier as she rocked side to side on the balls of her feet.

“Rachel? Are you okay?” Brittany asked, stepping forward cautiously.

Rachel’s eyes darted upward, locking gazes with Brittany. However as soon as she opened her mouth to answer, the pressure against her clit became heavier, the feeling now a strong vibration, rocking into her harshly.

“Oh!” Rachel squeaked out, a high-pitched intake of breath, and she almost bowed over at the feeling.

It was like a vibrator had been turned to the highest setting and placed into her underwear, moving against her persistently, forcing desire through her veins. 

Rachel’s eye’s widened and she bit down on her bottom lip, struggling to keep herself from moaning out loud at the sensation of whatever it was moving against her, Brittany was already watching her worriedly, her eyes curious as to why Rachel looked like she was holding onto the barre for dear life.  

The vibrations were assaulting her, causing her brain to fog up as she stood there helplessly…clenching her eyes shut and resisting the urge to thrust against the friction being created against her pussy.

Through the thick arousal clouding her mind, she began to realize that these panties, the panties that were sticky with her arousal, pressing against her, against the place that was pushing her closer and closer to the edge had been given to her by Quinn. 

The panties were vibrating.

Quinn gave her vibrating panties. 

Rachel reached up with one hand, placing her fist into her mouth, biting down on the skin of her knuckle as the feeling intensified. She was in a state of shock at the knowledge that Quinn had bought this underwear, knowingly instructed her to wear them with the intention of torturing her body into a sexual frenzy.

“I-I need…I need to…” Rachel began to choke out, the shockwaves stimulating from the way the panties were pressing against her as she squirmed, bending over further as the intensity increased against her clit, the controls switching almost instantly.

There was a higher setting.

Rachel banged her hand against the barre suddenly, in shock, and Brittany watched with wide eyes, the way Rachel seemed to tense all over, attempting to mute the whimpers falling from her lips as she squirmed, breathing heavily.

“Rachel should I call Quinn, or-“

“G-Get me the p- _phone_ …” Rachel growled out through the clenched teeth, leaning her flushed face sideways against the railing of the barre, as she determinedly fought back against her impending orgasm, clenching her thighs together desperately, the plug tugging against her walls almost teasingly.

Brittany’s arm appeared extended; Rachel’s phone in the palm of her hand and Rachel couldn’t even look up at her to thank her.

She had to focus.

She couldn’t come; she couldn’t allow herself that luxury, especially when she had a feeling that this was all apart of Quinn’s plan.

Quinn was doing this to her somehow, she was controlling the setting on the panties, turning it up to its highest intensity in order to push Rachel to her limit, to further stimulate her sexually as she attempted to cope with the feeling of the butt plug stretching her more and more by the minute.

Rachel grabbed the phone eagerly, moving to sit up against the barre; her arm looped around the railing as she pressed a button with trembling fingers and slammed the phone against her ear messily.

“Hi, princess.” Quinn purred almost immediately. Rachel bit back a moan, her body jerking at the silky tone of Quinn’s voice. She knew _exactly_ what was going on. 

“Q-Quinn…please… _please_ …stop this,” Rachel gasped out, her legs shaking.

Quinn chuckled, and Rachel felt the vibrations begin to ease off of her pussy, settling into a lower setting. Rachel sighed deeply, her heart thumping wildly and her entire body unclenching at the relief that was provided just by the change in pace of the vibration.

It was still there, teasing her clit mercilessly, but the pressure had eased off of her. She felt suddenly pulled from the edge of release, less likely to disobey Quinn and orgasm without her permission, and so she sucked in a large breath.

“Is this you attempting to safe word, Rachel? Because I seem to recall you asking for this.” Quinn answered, amused. Rachel whined pathetically in response.

“Quinn, I-I-“

“I mean, isn’t this what you asked for Rachel? For me to control you all day long? To torture your body with pleasure until you can’t take it anymore? Until you’re begging me to make it stop, begging me to let you come?” Quinn rattled off nonchalantly, and Rachel panted at the way her body began to overheat at Quinn’s well-placed words.

“Y-Yes…but, but I-I’m begging you _now…”_ Rachel moaned, officially unashamed of what Brittany was probably making of the one-sided conversation she was hearing.

Rachel glanced up at the girl, who watched on in curiosity. There seemed to almost be a small smile on her face as Rachel breathed heavily against the receiver waiting on Quinn’s reply.

Technically, this was _exactly_ what Rachel wanted. She wanted Quinn’s complete control, all over her, all day long. She wanted a firm hand whipping her in line, making her keen with sexual pleasure. This was what she yearned for every single day when she woke up. She ached for Quinn.

“Aww, my poor baby.” Quinn cooed, her tone full of sarcasm. It simultaneously thrilled and frustrated Rachel, but there she stood, shaking…still forcing her body to resist the effects of the panties. 

“I-I’m begging you, Q-Quinn…please, _please_ …”

“While you do sound quite frustrated…I have a plan I have to stick to,” Quinn said, and the air of finality caused Rachel to realize that there was no chance of her getting her way.

Quinn was going to keep torturing her as much as possible.

As she had told her earlier, this was only the beginning.

Rachel’s eyes widened, “Q-Quinn _don’t_ -“

A sharp cry ripped from her throat as the setting increased all the way up, the highest it could reach. Suddenly Rachel was gripping the barre as if her life depended on it, barely able to keep the phone up to her ear as she attempted to ride the wave of pleasure coursing through her.

“Does it feel good baby?” Quinn teased, her smirk practically bleeding through the phone. Rachel almost bit through her bottom lip attempting to mask the loud noises spilling from her throat. She was probably well past hiding what was going on from Brittany, who still watched on in fascination.

“P-Please, Quinn… t-this is…I need to c- _come_ -“ Rachel grit out, tears welling up in her eyes.

“But you aren’t going to. Come on Rachel, be a good girl for me. At least hold it together in front of Brittany. Could you imagine what she’d think if you came all over her nice wooden floors like a little bitch in heat?” Quinn teased and Rachel growled, her eyes shifting to Brittany who was now smirking as if she knew her name had been mentioned. 

She shifted on her feet, the steel plug reminding her of its distinct presence in her ass, and she choked out another moan, slamming her hand against the railing of the barre.

“I’m… _fuck_ …pretty s-sure Brittany a-already knows what’s going on…” Rachel gasped out impatiently, her pussy clenching repeatedly as the panties worked her right back up to edge.

“Oh really?” Quinn said curiously, and Rachel felt nervous at the tone of her voice. “Give her the phone, let’s find out how she feels about the situation.”

Rachel’s breath hitched and her eyes widened at Brittany, who tilted her head in excitement as if to say ‘what?’.

“Q-Quinn…I-I…why would you-“

“Give her the phone, right now.” Rachel lurched forward at the rough tone of Quinn’s voice and extended her hand towards Brittany, brandishing the phone to her.

“S-She wants to speak to you…” Rachel panted, and Brittany seemed to light up with excitement. She quickly snatched the phone from Rachel, oblivious to the fact that she was on the cusp of climaxing.

“Hi Quinnie! Are you playing with Rachie right now? ‘Cause her face is all red like Santana’s get when we don’t scissor for a long time…you know? Like she looks really…sexually fluctuated.” Brittany supplied helpfully, cutting her eyes at Rachel sadly.

Or maybe Brittany knew _exactly_ what was going on.

Rachel just gaped at Brittany in disbelief, unable to really understand how she could just carry on a normal conversation with the woman who was currently ruining her life by not letting her orgasm.

Brittany just listened intently to whatever Quinn was saying, staring at Rachel with knowing eyes and nodding her head eagerly in response all though Quinn couldn’t see her.

Rachel attempted to stand up straight, even with the relentless buzzing against her clit. Faintly she could feel sweat trickling down her forehead, a result of the extreme force she had been exerting to keep herself together, upright, and not falling to the ground with uncontrolled ecstasy.

She was doing well. As Quinn rattled off things to Brittany, her finger probably firmly on whatever button it was that ignited the fiery vibrations against Rachel’s sex, Rachel was still all right. She was still resisting the urge to come against Quinn’s wishes, no matter how much pleasure was racing through her veins.

Rachel thought she had obeyed Quinn spectacularly, she thought she may even be off of the hook.

And then the vibrations _intensified_.

“O-Oh fuck!”

Miraculously, there was a higher setting on the panties and now Rachel was bent back over the bar, her hands gripping the railing and her ass poked out as she moaned in ecstasy.

Far away she could hear Brittany speaking. Something along the lines of, “Mmm hmm.”

Rachel felt her insides clench and her voice begin to rise in pitch, her breathy moans getting louder with every twitch of the fabric against her pussy. She began to thrash her head from side to side, the feeling overwhelming her, rising inside of her and threatening to spill out onto the floor of the studio, just as Quinn had predicted.

“Yeah…she is!” Brittany gasped suddenly, quietly, a shocked response to whatever Quinn was asking.

Rachel whined and began to thrust her hips against the air, her pussy clenching around nothing, her ass clenching around the plug…and she knew she wasn’t going to be able to keep from coming. Keep from screaming out Quinn’s name in front of Brittany. And she wondered if that was the point, wondered if Quinn had known she wouldn’t be able to complete this task.

“Rachie, Quinn says don’t come!” Brittany said suddenly, as if Quinn had instructed her to, which was exactly what happened. Somehow that only made the situation _worse_. The fact that she was there…she was right _there_ , and Quinn was still controlling her from afar, owning her over a cellphone.

Rachel growled, her release creeping up closely on her. There was no way that _she_ was going to be able to stop this from happening.

“L-Let me s- _speak_ to her!” Rachel demanded while clinching her eyes shut. Brittany bit her lip, before handing the phone over to Rachel, who snatched it with shaking hands.

“Q-Quinn _please_ …p-please, at-at least turn it d-down-“

“Rachel, now you know-“

“No Q-Quinn!” Rachel snapped back over the phone, her self control slipping through her fingers as her stomach began to tighten.

 _“No?”_ Quinn echoed, and had Rachel not been losing her sanity she would have bet that Quinn’s eyes were darkening and that her eyebrows were rising, questioning Rachel’s tone. 

“Now’s really not the time to test me, Rae. Now keep your mouth shut, be a good girl, and don’t come.”

Rachel felt like she was going to cry. “Q-Quinn please-“

“Shut your mouth, Rachel. I mean it.” _Quinn_ warned and Rachel wanted to scream.

So she did.

“ _How_ do you e-expect me to n-not _fucking_ come, Q-Quinn? Huh? T-This is _ridiculous_!” Rachel barked out angrily, her breathing intensifying with every word.

There was no escaping the feeling coursing through her veins. It was like a drug coating her blood stream, ready to take her body over the edge.

The orgasms from Quinn were always powerful…but somehow the knowledge that it was being caused by Quinn despite the fact that she was _nowhere near her…_ that was what eventually caused her vision to whiten suddenly, her orgasm coursing through her, ripping her apart…rendering her _immobile_.

Brittany gasped as Rachel’s phone slipped out of her hand onto the floor and the girl completely came apart in front of her.

There was no denying how _magnificent_ she appeared, calling out Quinn’s name and lost in the throes of how amazing the feeling was, the way her clit was swollen and being teased against the relentless pace of the lacy vibrating fabric. All Brittany could do was watch in awe.

After a minute, Rachel finally slumped against the railing, panting heavily. Little mewls passed through her lips as she attempted to put her body at ease so that she could properly descend from the high that she had been on.

She barely registered the plug shifting in her behind. But as the feeling caught her by surprise, she realized that her body was over-sensitized. 

She could hear everything. Her pulse beating in her eardrums, the music still pounding behind her. She could feel everything, her body’s slight tremble, her eyelids glazing over at the feeling of content that her body had settled into. 

And then that’s when she realized…

The vibrations had completely stopped.

Quinn had completely stopped.

_Oh no._

Panic at the thought of what she had actually done, suddenly rose inside of Rachel and she slowly turned her head to Brittany, who had picked up her phone and was holding it out to her with one eyebrow quirked up and a knowing smirk on her face.

“She hung up.” She said with a soft laugh, and Rachel took the phone gently, moving to stand on shaking legs, a distinct feeling of wetness dripping down her thighs, as she braced her hand against the barre.

Rachel averted Brittany’s eyes, her heart beating fast and her hand clutching the phone tightly. 

“Rachel.” 

Shivers slipped down Rachel’s spine, a particular hum settling into the pit of Rachel’s stomach at the sound of the voice. The tone was firm and controlled; a tone that could stroke up the same fire inside of her that was just beginning to diminish. The tone that could bring her to her knees in such a way that would leave her breathless with anticipation, make her yearn for the response despite no matter what the outcome could be.

Rachel snapped her head up to see Quinn walking through the front door of Brittany’s studio, her fiery gold embers filled with hunger. There seemed to be no disappointment hidden beneath them, but Rachel knew that she was in for it.

Moving slowly towards Quinn who was already advancing across the room towards her, Rachel held her hands up in surrender, her eyes pleading. 

“Quinn I-I’m sor-“

Quinn slapped one hand over Rachel’s mouth roughly, reaching behind Rachel to thread her fingers through her hair tightly, yanking backwards and forcing Rachel’s wide eyes onto her. 

It was then that Rachel could see the control behind Quinn’s pupils. The very thing that made her dominant, made her who she was…the thing that Rachel craved.

“Who do you think you are little girl? _Hmm?”_ Quinn growled, tightening her fingers around Rachel’s hair, her eyes darting back and forth between Rachel’s. She could see the hint of excitement and nervousness, glaring back at her. Quinn could also judge by the way Rachel seemed to vibrate with sexual energy that she was turned on beyond her normal capacity.

Quinn watched the way Rachel’s hands seemed to tremble at her sides, itching to slip behind her back, just the way she knew Quinn liked her to be.

It was a knee jerk reaction, for any submissive. When caught disobeying the Dominant, fall to a position of utter submission and seek the quickest route of retribution. Please them immediately, if not to be rewarded and forgiven, but as to not cause disturbance within your own pleasure.

Of course, Rachel knew the difference between disobeying Quinn gravely, and what she had done mere minutes ago. Although she was anxious about the meaning behind the fiery hazel eyes glaring at her, she couldn’t deny the heat rippling through her in waves from the predicament she found herself in. She couldn’t hide the fact that her body was thrumming with desire, especially after the constant torture from the vibrating panties. She was also aware that Quinn _knew_ what she was doing. There was no mistaking the twinkle in Quinn’s eyes as she began to chastise her submissive.

“I told you to keep your mouth shut and _not_ come. Simple. You couldn’t do it.” Quinn spat out and Rachel whimpered at her words, partly because of the slight disappointment in herself for not being able to follow Quinn’s directions (despite the fact that Rachel was positive that the point _was_ for her to screw up) and partly because of how exposed she felt.

Rachel had never had a problem with being submissive to Quinn in public; in fact she had always been fascinated with the idea and found herself wet at the subtle ways Quinn asserted her dominance over her. Anything from her placing her hand on her thigh, or shifting her eyes warningly to her if she was stepping out of place…Rachel found a thrill at being able to please Quinn in public, even if everyone didn’t understand it. However, her submissiveness had never been displayed _this_ publicly, the way that Quinn was handling her in this moment.

Of course, Rachel was slightly comforted by the idea that it was just Brittany, who was the ideal person to witness anything even slightly out of the ordinary, if only for the simple fact that _she_ was out of the ordinary. Yet, the humiliation still drifted through Rachel faintly and she found herself glancing over to Brittany nervously.

Of course Quinn caught the look, and glanced over to Brittany (whose mouth was gaping open at the sight) and winked at her.

“You think I give a shit about Brittany being in this room? You think I won’t spank you right in front of her?” Quinn rattled off, her eyes shining with intensity.

The thought of Brittany witnessing one of her spankings caused Rachel’s pussy to clench and her eyes to widen in fear at the same time.

Desperately, she attempted to shake her head underneath Quinn’s tight grip.

Quinn shook her head along with her, teasing her the way a parent would tease their child, “Oh, now you’re all concerned about Brittany seeing you? Earlier you didn’t mind coming all over her dance studio. You’re were so desperate, you didn’t even think about how it made you look, but now you’re worried? Now you don’t want her to see?” Quinn snapped, and Rachel resisted the urge to press her legs together.

Quinn was truly _her_ dominant. She knew exactly what to say, exactly what nerves to strike to make Rachel gush in desire…and that’s exactly what she was doing.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, before removing both her hands from Rachel.

“Don’t move.” She stated firmly and Rachel stood up as straight as a rod. Her eyes were wide with pleasure and her body was pulsing with the urge to be touched by Quinn more. The added fact that Brittany was right _there_ watching Quinn exert her dominance over her, and had been continuously watching Quinn exert her dominance, was a key reason her arousal was becoming uncontrollable. 

Rachel watched, ignoring the burning in her belly, as Quinn reached into her pocket and pulled out a shiny gold ball tucked in between what looked like a leather strap.

Feeling Quinn’s eyes on her, Rachel gazed up at her, staring into her eyes and licking her lips at the idea of what the object in between her hands could be for.

Quinn swallowed down a groan at the sight of Rachel’s tongue darting out over her lips and smirked, “Since you can’t keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut, I’m going to keep it otherwise occupied. Open.” 

Rachel opened her mouth, and Quinn stuffed the little ball in between her lips, smiling at the way Rachel’s mouth looked wrapped around the object. 

It wasn’t actually as hard as she thought it would be. Until Quinn reached behind her head, her eyes gazing at her, awaiting her reaction eagerly as she tightened the straps against her face, causing her to gasp, before buckling the clasp over her hair. 

It wasn’t uncomfortable, the way the straps stretched against her mouth, and although it wasn’t the most pleasant taste, she didn’t exactly hate the way the plastic felt against her teeth and her tongue.

Quinn surveyed her carefully, staring deeply into her eyes, as if to assess her state, before she reached into her pocket again and pulled out what appeared to be rope.

Rachel glanced up at Quinn with confusion in her eyes, lost as to what the rope could be for, until Quinn smiled at her and simply said, “Raise your arms in front of you." 

Rachel obeyed and Quinn brought her arms in front of her, bent, as if she was praying, only her fists were balled up.

Rachel then understood.

She felt her heart rate begin to increase as Quinn started looping the rope around her arms, intricately, in a way that looked as if she had done it plenty of times and could probably do more if she had the chance.

Rachel watched Quinn carefully weave the rope around her wrists and arm until she was unable to move them at all, if only to hold them up in front of her.

Quinn stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest, an artist surveying her work. Sucking in a breath and scanning her eyes over Rachel’s body, Quinn hummed in approval quietly.

“Brittany, I’m so sorry to cut your lesson short…but Rachel needs a little help remembering her manners today.” Quinn said softly, disappointed. As if none of this had been part of an elaborate plan to reduce Rachel to a pile of mush by the end of her birthday. Darting her eyes upward, she apologetically glanced at Brittany, who watched on, amused at the entire sight.

Grinning Brittany replied, “Oh _no_ worries, Quinnie.”

Quinn smiled appreciatively at Brittany, who nodded her head at Quinn once. Quinn straightened the collar on her coat, and took a moment to study Rachel, who was breathing through her nose and staring at Quinn with eyes big and brown and wide with anticipation.

It never ceased to amaze Quinn how she could turn Rachel’s body inside out and yet, the girl still gazed back at her in wonderment and excitement, eager for more. Ready to be possessed by the hand of Quinn’s dominance every single time.

It was magnificent. Easily the most beautiful thing Quinn had ever encountered. 

Quinn took her time tying a knot at the waistline of her coat, and slipping her gloves over her hands, before grabbing Rachel by the shoulders and turning her to face Brittany. 

Staring at Brittany’s wide blue eyes in shock, Rachel could only whimper and will her pussy to stop clenching at the way she was being put on display, the way the humiliation made her quiver in hunger for Quinn’s touch, with or without anyone watching.

The combination of being gagged and tied up after publicly and accidentally disobeying orders from Quinn and orgasming right in front of Brittany, vibrator against her clit and plug up her ass, made Rachel hot all over. She was aching for relief and worked up even more than she had been before.

Suddenly she felt Quinn’s palm against her back, applying pressure.  

“Out the back door, go.” Quinn murmured softly, and Rachel’s cheeks flushed. Of course Quinn would be smart enough to lead her out of the back of the studio to an alleyway where no one could see how desperate she looked.

Brittany smirked as Rachel began to stumble past her, her eyes cast downwards as she neared the back door. She could feel Quinn a few steps behind her, her heels clicking slowly and Rachel halted suddenly, right as she was face to face with the glass. Realizing that it was snowing outside.

She turned around and glanced at Quinn, speaking with her eyes the best she could.

Quinn raised an eyebrow questioningly. “What? 

There was an array of emotions passing through Rachel and she wasn’t quite sure how to correctly translate them to Quinn. She was happy, submissive in every sense of the word and completely at Quinn’s mercy, which is exactly what she wanted. She wanted to let go of everything and allow Quinn to lead her deliciously, through the day. To be in control.

And then there was the pulsing humiliation, the embarrassment…that settled within her veins. It was interesting for Rachel. She’d never marked humiliation as a limit, purely because she had never really considered it a kink.

She hadn’t known the implications, so she had remained open to the idea. 

Now here she was, tied up and gagged and being led around without the ability or permission to communicate…like a _pet_ of some sort.

And she was so wet she couldn’t stand it.

Not to mention the way her body was still humming what with what was left of her major orgasm and the plug still snug inside of her.

She felt almost guilty about it. She didn’t know if she should be outraged. If she should feel betrayed by her body because of the emotions going through her. Yet, here she was losing her mind over the feeling of having to find a way to communicate to Quinn that she needed her coat. Could she even have her coat?

Rachel began to shiver, her eyes wide and heavy with desperation. She chanced a glance at the snow falling to the ground outside, before turning back to look at Quinn who was staring at her expectantly, as if she hadn’t just stuffed a gag in her mouth moments before.

Quinn smiled amusedly, “You need your coat and things, don’t you?” She said softly, and Rachel sighed in relief. Quinn turned to Brittany who had already scooped up Rachel’s items and were holding them out to Quinn.

Rachel did her best to portray her gratefulness with her eyes as Quinn draped her coat over her shoulders, before turning her forward. 

“Okay. You’re warm, let’s go. The day is far from finished, my love. Goodbye, Brittany.” Quinn chirped, steering Rachel out of the door and throwing a wink over her shoulder to Brittany who was staring after them, her cheeks red and her eyes shining with delight. 

Quinn had warned her that Rachel would be turned on by her presence and not alarmed, so she wasn’t worried. She was however, shocked at seeing Rachel like that. Thanksgiving had been a little different.

Less sexy.

Now she was turned on while her own girlfriend was somewhere fighting crime. Damn it.

“Bye, Quinn. Bye Rachie!” Brittany teased, laughing to herself as the car sped off into the snow.

* * *

Eventually, Quinn had deemed Rachel worthy enough to release from both her restraints _and_ her gag.

That was sometime of course after thirty lashes from the riding crop, and a very eventful lunch where Rachel was expected to sit still against her burning ass as Quinn both fed her and chatted her up about mundane things.

As if she hadn’t been taking the utmost pleasure out of having just given Rachel one of the things she had been craving from her contract of limits since they first began their…relationship. 

Often times like these, times where Quinn would watch Rachel and marvel at the way her eyes seem to fill up with contentment when Quinn would tie her up, take control of her body and pleasure the way she so craved, she would wonder if the contract was still a good idea.

There was no doubt in her mind that she would _never_ find a submissive like Rachel. And she wasn’t exactly _stupid_. She understood what it meant…why she would lose herself in Rachel’s eyes, find herself laughing at her jokes and wanting to spend time with her…outside of the playroom.

It was the beginning of something she didn’t quite know if she was prepared for…and it was coming sooner than later.

That contract would only be in the way.

But she couldn’t think about those things just yet. She still had a duty to Rachel while that contract was in place, a duty to be her Dom, to give her everything she needed.

Which is why she was more than happy to be getting dressed for dinner, Rachel’s _official_ birthday dinner, and the beginning of the _real_ birthday surprises.

She had left Rachel to Kurt, up in the guest room – previously known as Rachel’s room – to get dressed while she herself prepared. 

Quinn had carefully mapped out what she wanted to do for this night, how she wanted to make Rachel feel. Especially after torturing her off and on all day long, which was well within what Rachel had asked for.

She decided that now Rachel, her Rachel…deserved to be treated like a _princess_.

The best part about the idea, about shelling out the cash to make Rachel’s birthday one she’d never forget…was that she knew deep down that Rachel didn’t _need_ any of it. Rachel would have enjoyed her birthday all the same had Quinn pulled her back into the playroom and had her way with her. Quinn appreciated that about the girl. Her gratefulness to just _be_ with Quinn. 

So Quinn had come up with a plan of sorts. She’d give Rachel a beautiful night of romance and ambiance, while also making sure that she had just enough playtime to balance everything out.

She had gone out and purchased a short little black dress, leather and clinging to her everywhere and slipped on some stilettos, determined to look the part at least, knowing how much Rachel loved to see her in a dress.

She was trying to be every bit of the enigma Rachel assumed her to be. Both a healthy dose of her Mistress and Quinn…the blonde CEO who she encountered every single day. 

When Quinn felt ready, she tapped on Rachel’s door…leaving her wardrobe completely up to she and Kurt as a small reward for accepting her earlier punishment without protest.

She was excited to see what she’d end up in… although Rachel could turn up in jeans and a t-shirt and still have Quinn’s heart racing in circles.

The door opened to reveal Kurt, smiling brightly and leaning up against the frame, crossing his arms.

Quinn grinned, “Hello sir, I’ve come to pick up Rachel.” 

Kurt raised an eyebrow, doing his best impression of an intimidating father. “You _must_ be Quinn Fabray. What are your intentions with my little girl?” He spat out deeply and Quinn resisted the urge to roll her eyes, opting to square her shoulders and stare him down, feigning sincerity.

“All honorable, sir. I only wish to take Rachel out to dinner, I hope that’s alright with you?” She asked softly and Kurt scoffed.

“Honestly Fabray, you aren’t fooling anyone. That dress screams ‘I’m looking to fuck and be fucked tonight’ and you know it.” 

Quinn laughed, her teeth stretching into a mischievous grin. “One can only _hope_ , _Mr. Berry_.” She teased before stepping forward to enter the room. Kurt however, stopped her.

“Ah, ah, ah! I’m still putting together my _masterpiece_ , and I don’t want you ruining perfection because you can’t keep it in your pants. You’re going to have to wait until she’s finished.”

“How much longer will that be?” Quinn asked impatiently, her eyes flashing in irritation and Kurt smirked.

“As long as it takes.” He responded cheekily and Quinn tilted her head.

“ _Watch it_ Hummel.” Quinn warned, looking past Kurt’s body and attempting to see in the room, only he was too quick for her and managed to pull the door closed. 

“Now, listen here. Rachel is trying to look her best-“ 

“You’ve had her in there for over two hours! It doesn’t take that long to put on a dress!” Quinn whined exasperatedly and Kurt resisted the urge to laugh at her distress.

He shook his head. “Boy, she’s really done a number on you.”

Quinn narrowed her eyes, suddenly feeling incredibly insecure. She steeled her features, refusing to give Kurt the satisfaction of being right about her apparent feelings for Rachel.

She was whipped, clearly.

Before she could respond, however, a soft voice floated through the wood.

“Kurt? I’m ready…”

Quinn subconsciously straightened her back at the sound of Rachel’s voice, suddenly nervous. It was as if she really _had_  been going on a first date all over again. 

The door opened and Kurt turned around, cooing at Rachel immediately.

Quinn, on the other hand, was completely and utterly flabbergasted.

Rachel looked… _magnificent_. She was wearing the most beautiful white dress that fell just below her knees and seemed to stick to her body like paint. Her hair fell in waves and her collar shined brightly against her neck, her bronze skin teasing Quinn with its apparent _smoothness_.

In short, she looked absolutely mouthwatering…and now Quinn understood why Kurt wouldn’t let her in the room. 

She would have torn that dress right from Rachel’s body and completely ruined their plans for dinner. As a matter of fact, she was struggling to resist doing that _right now_.

It was Rachel however, who broke the silence. 

“Oh my god, Quinn…you look _gorgeous_.” Rachel breathed, her eyes heavy with lust at the sight of Quinn and the miles of _skin_ that was peeking out underneath her leather dress.

Quinn only swallowed. She was trying to find the words to respond, but she could only stare at Rachel, her eyes scanning the taut body she knew was hidden beneath the dress. From her red ass cheeks clenching the jeweled plug still buried snugly inside of her, to the creamy skin of her stomach all the way up to her perky breasts, teasing her right from underneath her glittering collar, Quinn could only _imagine_.

And before she could stop herself, she was reaching for Rachel, capturing her lips in a heated kiss and running her hands down her body. Rachel whined at the feeling of Quinn’s fingers grazing against her sore ass and was rewarded with a smack against the flesh. She moaned out in response, clenching around the plug and feeling her knees go weak as Quinn flicked her tongue around Rachel's, before sucking on her bottom lip sweetly.

“Ahem.” Kurt cleared his throat obnoxiously and Quinn pulled away, breathing heavily and still holding Rachel close by her waist. She couldn’t stop staring into the girl’s eyes however, growing more and more lost in the pools of chocolate. 

They seemed to be radiating with absolute and utter devotion, which was Quinn’s number _one_ turn-on.

“Maybe you two should, um, _hurry_ before you miss your reservation?” Kurt supplied helpfully and Quinn cleared her throat, willing herself to pull it together.

“Right, why don’t you tell Kurt thank you Rae?” Quinn licked her lips, and took a step back ignoring the empty feeling she felt immediately after losing Rachel’s touch. 

Rachel seemed to be fighting her own desires as she turned on shaky feet to Kurt who was looking at her knowingly. She blushed and pulled him in for a hug.

“Thanks for everything, Kurt!” She said sincerely and Kurt smiled, pulling her backwards to get a good look at her. 

“Anything for you, Rach. Now, make sure to be careful in that dress, it’s Emelio Pucci, and it’s a very, _very_ , rare find. Okay?” He warned and Rachel nodded dutifully. He fluffed her hair and checked her face for any signs of imperfection before smirking.

“You’re all set. Have a good time, okay?” He said, glancing at Quinn as well.

Quinn reached for Rachel’s hand, slipping it beneath her own, and smiled. “We definitely will, Kurt, thank you…you can let yourself out. _Come_ , Rachel.” 

Allowing Quinn to pull her along, Rachel glanced back at Kurt, whose eyes seemed to twinkle with glee at the ideas of what the two of them would get into. 

Quinn led Rachel through the house, away from the front door and Rachel glanced back confusedly.

“Quinn, where are we going?” Rachel asked softly, and Quinn only smiled, pulling her along quietly until they had reached the back door.

Quinn released Rachel’s hand, and reached for Rachel’s coat, hanging conveniently by the door. Rachel continued to stare at Quinn expectantly, even as she wordlessly slipped the material over Rachel’s shoulders and buttoned it up all the way to her neck, before tying the strap around the middle.

Quinn slipped matching gloves over Rachel’s hands and Rachel giggled at the way Quinn’s fingertips seemed to tickle her own as she carefully adjust the leather around her skin. 

“Quinn, honestly…I could have done all of this-“

“Shh.” Quinn ordered with a grin and Rachel bit down on her bottom lip, suppressing a smile as she tugged the other glove over Rachel’s hand, before leaning forward and capturing Rachel’s lips in one more sweet kiss.

“Tonight, I’m going to take care of you Rae. So no more questions, alright?” Quinn murmured softly, her eyes sparkling with honesty. Rachel felt weak all over at the truth hidden beneath Quinn’s deep tone and resisted the urge to fall to her knees right there.

She assumed there would be a lot of that tonight.

Nodding her head, Rachel licked her lips. “No more questions, Quinn…” She breathed out softly and Quinn smiled in satisfaction.

“Good, now we can get to the good part.”

Reaching for her own coat, Quinn slipped her hand back over Rachel’s and pulled her out of the back door. Hissing at the way the cold whipped against her face, Rachel glanced over at Quinn’s exposed skin worriedly.

Quinn caught her eye as she pulled her along, daring her to ask a question and Rachel pressed her lips together firmly, resisting the urge to giggle. 

_No questions._

They were headed towards one of the guesthouses further back onto the estate, one she had never actually been in before. Quinn pulled out a key and unlocked the door, but paused before opening to turn around and smile at Rachel.

“I’ve never shown anyone…” Quinn blushed, before swallowing and continuing. “I know there are many things you don’t know about me, and I’m trying to fix that.” Quinn said sincerely, before pushing the door open and flicking on the lights.

Rachel didn’t know what she was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t _this_.

The guesthouse, turned out not to be a guesthouse at all…but a garage filled with _cars._  

From multiple black SUV’s like the ones that chauffeured the both of them around town, to a powder blue Rolls Royce that looked so immaculate Rachel was afraid to even breathe on it, to about a dozen different sleek sports cars.

Rachel was a little confused, partly because she never expected Quinn to be the type of woman who collected expensive cars and also because she wasn’t exactly sure what to make of this, Quinn sharing something she obviously felt very passionate about…with her. 

“I know it seems kind of dumb…collecting cars. But it’s just something I like to do…” Quinn murmured nervously, hanging by the door as Rachel walked further into the space, observing the rows of shiny cars blaring back at her.

Rachel looked around, noticing that one section of the garage seemed to be setup for repairs. Complete with a toolbox and a pair of coveralls hanging up.

Rachel turned to Quinn with a smile, “Do you work on them?” She asked softly and Quinn furrowed her eyebrows for a moment, before realizing that Rachel was actually not turned off by her silly little hobby.

“Um, yeah…” Quinn answered, stalking over towards the work-area and fingering a ranch easily. “That part is more of the hobby than actually _buying_ the cars. Some of them obviously come in great condition, and others…I like to fix up.” Quinn shrugged. Rachel nodded, watching the way Quinn swung the wrench around in her hand before hanging it back up.

“It’s therapeutic, sometimes. Getting out here underneath a hood, working on an engine, getting my hands dirty…sometimes I need it.” Quinn chuckled and Rachel watched her carefully, observing the way the little gold embers in her eyes twitched as she spoke.

Rachel understood what she meant. Sometimes Quinn needed to get away, even from herself. This was her area. It all made sense, considering just how much stress this woman carried on her shoulders day by day. 

Rachel found it very endearing.

And the way she seemed to be vibrating with nervousness, as if terrified of what Rachel may think of her little hobby. It was adorable. Obviously, there was still an inner nerd living within the beautiful Quinn Fabray…a nerd who yearned for the approval of the beautiful girl, and this was the first step.

Rachel licked her lips. “Well I think they are all very beautiful, Quinn.” Rachel said softly and Quinn blushed, relieved at Rachel’s approval, slipping her coat over her shoulders finally, Quinn seemed to steel her features again.

“Thank you.” Quinn responded and Rachel reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, watching Quinn carefully as she began to walk down the row of cars quickly.

“There’s actually a purpose to us coming in here,” She laughed out and Rachel hummed with a smile.

“Yeah?” She teased, stuffing her hands in her coat pockets and trailing behind Quinn slowly. Quinn halted in front a car parked at the very end of the garage, covered completely by a large black cloth.

“Yes.” Quinn said, turning to her and raising an eyebrow. She scanned her eyes over Rachel’s body again, in awe of the curves carefully tucked beneath her coat.

Rachel noticed Quinn’s wandering eyes and bit down on her bottom lip. “Was it so that we could forget dinner all together and you could bend me over the hood of one of these pretty cars you spend all your time working on?” Rachel husked out innocently, slowly easing up against Quinn’s body and looking up at her from underneath her fluttering eyelashes.

Quinn swallowed heavily, her cock twitching in her pants at the daring way Rachel was approaching her. She was a sexy little thing, even with the so-called innocence leaking from her big beautiful eyes, Quinn could see the lust practically calling out to her.

Quinn raised both of her eyebrows, reaching up to thread her fingers through Rachel’s hair, “Is that what you want, Rae?” Quinn purred, pressing a soft kiss to Rachel’s lips, soft enough to make Rachel lean in for more just as she pulled away.

Rachel sighed, her eyes closed in contentment. “Yes, Quinn…”

Quinn chuckled darkly, caressing Rachel’s plump lips with her thumb. “Mmm, as much as I want to…I don’t want to waste all your hard work, all the time you spent getting all dolled up for me…” 

Rachel whined, her eyes desperate. “I want you, Quinn…” 

Quinn smiled, capturing Rachel’s mouth in a harsh embrace, her tongue slipping against Rachel’s and twisting around quickly. Quinn hummed into her mouth, relishing in the way Rachel seemed to sink into her embrace, ready to give herself over to Quinn all over again. 

“No, no, no…I need you to be a good girl, Rachel. Can you do that for me?”

Rachel sighed, defeated and unable to resist the way Quinn seemed to coo at her in adoration. She felt soft fingers trailing through her hair and stood up straight, before nodding her head. 

“Yes Quinn…” She answered dutifully and Quinn smiled, before releasing her. 

“Good girl, now we can get to your gift…or another one of them…” She teased, winking at Rachel who furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“Gift?” 

“Yes, my love. I realized that all this time I spent having you chauffeured around…I should have been chauffeuring you around, myself.” 

Rachel blushed, shaking her head. “Quinn honestly, you do enough for me...”

Quinn reached out and touched the tip of her finger to her chin, prompting her to look up at her. “I could _never_ do enough for you, Rachel.” 

There was so much honesty in the words; Rachel was positive that she was _actually_ swooning. She was hoping that Quinn couldn’t see how utterly captivated she was, what with the way she was sure her eyes were gazing lovingly back at Quinn. 

It was getting harder and harder to disguise her affections for the woman these days. 

Rachel sobered up, and cleared her throat. “So tonight you’re gonna drive me around?”

Quinn smiled, _“Yes._ Tonight I’m going to drive you around, like the princess you are…Rachel Berry.” Quinn answered dramatically, turning to the mystery vehicle hiding beneath the black cloak.

Rachel giggled, rolling her eyes. “Okay. That doesn’t explain why we’re here, we could have just taken one of the SUV’s-“ 

With one swift movement, Quinn had yanked the black cover completely from the vehicle and left Rachel gasping for words in front of her. 

Sitting as regal and as pristine any other one of Quinn Fabray’s possessions, was what seemed to be a brand new Lamborghini. Dressed completely in _white gold_ paint.

“I mean, I figured if I’m going to drive you in anywhere…I’m going to do it in style.” Quinn commented, grinning at the shocked expression completely taking over Rachel’s face at the sight of the expensive car. 

“Quinn…oh my god. I-It’s…” Rachel shook her head, unable to even comment as she gaped at the beautiful car. It looked too perfect to even _sit_ in, and Rachel wondered how much Quinn had shelled out just to drive Rachel around in this thing. 

“Rachel, I know what you’re going to say…I know it’s too much…but I wanted your birthday to be special, I wanted it to be perfect-“

Quinn’s words were cut off by Rachel’s mouth, firmly pressed against her own. Slipping her tongue deep within the crevices of Quinn’s own, Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck and focused on conveying just how moved she was by Quinn’s generosity.

It was too much…as a matter of fact, it was over the fucking top…but it was so beautiful, and so utterly Quinn, that Rachel couldn’t help but to be flattered. Her birthday had just been another day in the past, overshadowed by the desperation to survive in the real world, and now she felt truly like a princess…she felt _loved_. 

Quinn tightened her arms around Rachel’s waist, having now officially lost count at how many times she had ravished Rachel before they could even get to dinner.

Feeling her soft lips ease off of her own, pressing sweet little kisses against her mouth…Quinn purred in satisfaction, staring down at Rachel, whose eyes had darkened considerably.

“You gonna drive me around, or what?” She husked out and Quinn smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“Your _chariot_ awaits.”

* * *

 To say that Rachel was feeling like a superstar was an understatement. 

Quinn and she had sped out of the garage, one hand on the stirring wheel and another hand on Rachel’s thigh, down the highway into the city. Rachel had watched the different people snapping photos, completely in awe at the bright gold car smoothly gliding through the streets of New York. Quinn seemed to be unfazed as she carefully maneuvered the expensive automobile in and out of the busy traffic.

It was quite the turn on.

The way the muscles in her arms flexed as she steered them down the glossy streets of Manhattan, snow covering the bits of land visible and Christmas decorations adorning the buildings and trees, the way she seemed to be laser focused on a clean drive, guiding the car so smoothly that Rachel felt like she was literally gliding towards their destination.

Rachel was dripping with arousal. 

She had wanted Quinn since her mouth had woken her up early that morning…and throughout the day had only experienced a rollercoaster of emotions regarding her libido. Constantly heightened and slowed by Quinn’s incessant teasing.

Suddenly, the car slid to a stop easily, and Quinn leaned over the console, pressing a kiss to Rachel’s lips. “We’re here.”

A valet attendant pulled the door open and Quinn stepped out of the car, her lips pursed and her perfectly arched eyebrows raised as she accepted the hand of the same young man who had opened her door. Rachel watched as another young man in a red coat pulled her door open, and extended his hand to her. Rachel smiled at him knowingly, only observing as Quinn, as elegant and regal as the car she had been driving, placed one hand against his chest…halting him.

“Thank you.” She said dismissively, and the young man nodded his head in respect, before allowing Quinn to reach for Rachel, helping her carefully out of the car and through the ice slicked streets.

Rachel tucked herself into Quinn’s side as the woman wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her past the valet station.

Rachel had gathered that they had obviously arrived at a restaurant, and as a man in the stiff black tuxedo rushed to open the door for them…a very expensive one. 

“Hello Ms. Fabray, we’ve been expecting you.” He said politely nodding his head towards Quinn, before turning to Rachel reaching for her hand.

“You must be Ms. Fabray’s date, Ms. Berry…” Rachel smiled shyly at the man, who pressed his lips to the back of her hand gently. 

“You’re just as lovely as Ms. Fabray described you.” He said deeply and Rachel turned to Quinn with raised eyebrows. Funnily enough, there was only a hint of embarrassment in her cheeks, followed by quick irritation, masked quickly with indifference. 

Rachel only chuckled and slipped her hand from the host’s hold politely. “Why thank you.” Rachel replied, and Quinn pulled her close to her again, as if the feeling of their bodies touching completely wasn’t enough.

Rachel hummed, slipping her own arm around Quinn’s waist instinctively. Quinn cleared her throat, before gesturing towards the rest of the restaurant – which they had yet to enter into – behind them. 

“As charming as you are, I think Rachel and I would like to be shown to our table?” Quinn requested and he nodded and straightened his tie. 

“Absolutely, Ms. Fabray. Right this way.”

As he began to lead them to their table, Rachel glanced around at the room. It was perhaps the most beautiful establishment she had ever seen in her entire life. Even more beautiful than the “expensive” restaurant she had been waitressing in when she met Quinn.

Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, in a diagonal like design, over the tables - dressed in beautiful white cloth with beautiful cushioned chairs. There were different rooms, curtained off for what Rachel assumed were different parties who had reserved them and there were the most beautiful flower settings placed around the room, leaving the a delicious smell floating around them. 

“This is absolutely _beautiful…”_ Rachel breathed out, completely and utterly mesmerized by the sight and Quinn glanced down at her in amusement. 

“I found this place about a year ago…I thought the ambiance was beautiful, almost royal. Fitting for a _princess.”_ She remarked and Rachel smiled, noting that they were heading into an elevator. 

“That seems to be the theme tonight, doesn’t it?” She teased and Quinn pressed a kiss to the side of her forehead. 

“Absolutely.” 

The elevator begin to move, and as they rose higher and higher, Rachel began to realize that this restaurant was especially large and could probably seat thousands. 

“Wow, there are multiple floors?” She remarked in awe and Quinn chuckled. 

“Yes, Ms. Berry. There are different levels, dependent on what type of atmosphere you’re requesting. The lower levels are for a more lively restaurant experience, and are for the most part the areas we seat to the public.” He remarked easily and Rachel glanced at the numbers on the elevator, noting how they were coming up on the very last one…the twelfth floor. 

“And the higher levels?” Rachel asked curiously, just as the little twelve lit up against the elevator wall and the doors opened to a long hallway, lit only by beautiful lights hanging from opposite walls. 

He led them out of the elevator with a smile, down the long hallway until they reached a set of double doors. 

“Well, the higher levels are reserved for anyone looking for a more intimate, private gathering.” He smirked, before pushing the doors open. 

“Holy…” 

“Rachel.” Quinn warned, with a chuckle and Rachel could only swallow down her less than eloquent response and gape in response.

The room was absolutely _beautiful._ There were trees, dressed in lights surrounding the circular design of the room. An all white grand piano sat on one side of the area; while in the very center there was a small intimate table, dressed in a beautiful setting.

But what topped it off? 

The entire room was _completely_ encased by windows. So everywhere Rachel looked, there was beautiful snowy Manhattan, smiling back at her. 

“This is what we like to call our 'executive penthouse suite'. It’s only available to a limited group of our clientele, like Ms. Fabray here.” He said delightfully, and Rachel could see through the man’s words. _Limited_ was just another word for _incredibly rich_.  

“Quinn…” Rachel began warily, but Quinn only shushed her with a small smile, gesturing for the man to continue. 

“There are very few people who have access to this room, including your own personal chef and his team, who will be serving only you tonight, and a piano player for entertainment purposes – should you request one.” 

Rachel shook her head, still completely mesmerized by the snow falling all around them through the windows. It felt so romantic, so utterly intimate.

“My name is Gavin and I will be at your service tonight as well, should you need anything, Ms. Fabray,” He turned to Rachel and smiled, “I hope everything is to your liking, Ms. Berry.” 

“Thank you Gavin, that will be all.” Quinn said dismissively, and he nodded his head, before turning to exit the room, shutting the doors behind him, leaving both Quinn and Rachel to themselves. 

Quinn pulled Rachel against her suddenly, cupping her cheek in her palm. 

“Do you like it?” Quinn said, softly and Rachel stared up into her eyes, the light green orbs smiling down at her. 

“I love it Quinn.” She smiled, leaning up to press her lips to Quinn’s softly. Quinn only moaned into the embrace, pressing herself into Rachel’s body, and slipping her hands down past her ass cheeks, squeezing them. 

The plug – which Rachel had somehow forgotten about – moved against her, and Rachel gasped against Quinn’s open mouth, giving her just enough leeway to slip her tongue deeply past Rachel’s lips.

Quinn flicked her tongue against Rachel’s and chuckled, pressing her fingers against where she knew the little crystal was probing Rachel’s asshole. 

“I hope you didn’t forget about your _jewelry?”_ Quinn teased quietly and Rachel shook her head, leaning her forehead against Quinn’s and allowing her eyes to flutter shut at the feeling of her fingers adding pressure to the plug opening her up.

“Oh god no, Quinn… _never_ …” Rachel gasped out and Quinn smirked, before pressing a sweet kiss to her lips and dragging her fingers regretfully across her ass cheeks and interlacing their fingers together. 

“Let’s sit.” Quinn stated calmly, leading a still shivering Rachel towards the beautiful table waiting for them. Rachel took note of the white tablecloth, dressed with all of the works. Beautiful chinaware and sparkling wine glasses. The silverware gleamed immaculately and white roses sat in the very center, illuminated on either side by two glowing candles. 

It looked so perfect and carefully crafted that Rachel almost didn’t want to sit down, she took a deep breath and glanced back at Quinn who had pulled her chair back and was smiling at her patiently. 

Rachel slid down onto the chair, laughing quietly to herself as Quinn pushed her up to the table, brushing her hand down her shoulder and arm softly. 

Those gentle touches were part of the reason Rachel could feel her heart being stolen right from her chest. Quinn’s little signs of comfort, her little subconscious ways of letting Rachel know that she was important to her. There wasn’t a lot of spoken word…but Rachel didn’t need much communication anymore. 

Especially after tonight, falling was inevitable. 

She was just hoping for some sort of cushion when she hit the ground.

Letting her eyes drift over Quinn, who was sitting across from her now, she drank in the sight of her. Her hair was perfectly curled around her face such as that of an old Hollywood beauty…and her face was as pretty and soft, cheeks tinged with a hint of pink that matched the lips smiling across from her. Rachel licked her own lips, suddenly aroused just by looking at Quinn. 

It was a little nerve wrecking to be honest, the way Quinn just sat there, smiling at Rachel. There was nothing to combat the raw tension between the two, considering there was no one else in the room with them. Just the quiet breeze from the air conditioning and the pretty snowflakes falling down outside the glass windows.

Rachel could only glance around the room anxiously, lost as to what exactly she should say to Quinn who seemed to be greatly entertained just from observing the way Rachel was fidgeting. 

Finally, three men entered the room. One pushing a cart carrying two dishes that Rachel assumed were the beginnings of their meal…the other holding a bottle of wine. A taller, older man, dressed in all white brought up the rear and as he rounded the corner to the table, Quinn smiled and stood to her feet. 

Rachel, stood to her feet as well, just on pure instinct, glancing down to see the other young men placing the dishes onto their table and filling their wine glasses. 

“ _Adriano_ , grazie mille per averci stasera,” Quinn remarked fondly, leaning in as he pressed a sweet kiss to her cheeks. 

The older man identified as Adriano grinned widely and took Quinn’s hands in his excitedly. “Quinn Fabray, il piacere è sempre _mio_! Vedendo il tuo bel viso _mi ispira_ così tanto! 

Rachel raised her eyebrows in surprise at the sound of Quinn’s fluent Italian. There was also a distinct feeling of attraction settling within her at the smooth way the words emptied her mouth. 

Quinn blushed and laughed as Adriano leaned down and pressed an enthusiastic kiss to the back of her hand, before suddenly turning to Rachel.

“Come è stato sgarbato da parte mia, Adriano, questa è _Rachel Berry_. Lei è l'occasione speciale per così dire. Stasera è il suo compleanno..." Quinn assumingly introduced, before turning and smiling at Rachel. “Rachel this is _Adriano Antonetti,_ world renowned Italian Chef, owner of this fine establishment, and close _personal_ friend of mine.” 

Rachel smiled nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her cheek and reaching out to greet the man smiling down at her. “Um, pleasure to meet you Mr. Antonetti…thank you for having me tonight.” She stuttered out softly and Adriano only stared at her, smile still stretched onto his face. Rachel glanced at Quinn worriedly. 

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t speak Italian-“

“He understands you.” Quinn assured knowingly. Sure enough, Adriano pat Rachel’s hand affectionately and laughed a little. 

“Ms. Berry…it is _I_ , who should be thanking _you_ for gracing my restaurant with your presence this evening…” He drawled, before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her hand. Rachel blushed and smiled. 

“O- _Oh_ , thank you so much…” Rachel laughed out and Quinn chuckled, shaking her head. 

“That’s enough _wooing,_ Adriano.” She teased, patting his shoulder warningly. 

He turned to Quinn and laughed out loud, releasing Rachel’s hand and grabbing Quinn’s shoulder affectionately.

 _“Ah,_ you know that I can’t help it Quinn…your girl is so _bellissimo_ …” He glanced at Rachel again before stepping away from the table. 

Rachel shivered at the term, ‘your girl’. That’s really what she was wasn’t she? Quinn’s girl.

She liked it. 

Quinn nodded. “Thank you so much. I’m so excited to see what beautiful meal you have prepared for us tonight.” 

Adriano clapped his hands together excitedly. “Oh it’s going to be absolutely _delizioso_ , amore mio…sit, sit!” He urged and Rachel and Quinn both took their seats once more. 

Rachel now noticed that the other waiters that had accompanied Adriano into the room had disappeared leaving only the highly acclaimed chef and the two of them.

“A _Quattro portate_ at your request this evening Ms. Fabray, beginning with your antipasto, an exquisite _Capesante e Cannellini_ paired with a dry Prosecco, followed by your primo _Gnocchi al Gorgonzola e Noci_ which I paired with pinot grigio per your request as well.” He listed excitedly and Quinn smiled in satisfaction, locking eyes with Rachel who was completely clueless but utterly entertained by the thrilled expressions passing through both Quinn and Adriano’s faces at the talk of the dinner that they had yet to eat.

“That sounds beautiful, Adriano.” Quinn commented and he only grinned. 

“That’s only the beginning, mi amore. For your secondo, I’ve prepared _Carre D’Agnello_ and selected a smooth vintage Salbenello for you, finished off by your dolce _Semifreddo Al Limone_ , and a Soandre just to make the taste a little sweeter!” He finished proudly and Rachel could see Quinn’s mouth watering at the words.

“Oh goodness, Adriano. You spoil me, you really do.” Quinn commented, reaching out to lace her fingers between his. Rachel smiled fondly, her hands in her lap, watching the interaction with amusement. 

“Anything for _il mio dolce Quinn Fabray_. Now  _godetene, amori miei_!” He said excitedly, squeezing Quinn’s hand, before pulling the lids off of their dishes and turning to leave the room. 

As the door clicked closed, Rachel only giggled to herself, glancing down at the beautiful dish prepared in front of her. 

Quinn blushed, “I know you didn’t understand a word Adriano was saying, but I can guarantee you that everything you eat tonight is going to be incredible.” She assured and Rachel smiled, reaching for the cloth and spreading it across her lap. 

“I mean, it has to right? He’s a _world renowned chef_ …” Rachel teased, laughing to herself. She glanced up at Quinn, who only smiled down at her. 

“Yes he is. He certainly knows his stuff, too.” She remarked, licking her lips at the food waiting for her on her plate. Rachel could feel her stomach rumbling a little at the sight of the food beneath her nose as well. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, Quinn…how do you know each other?”

Quinn grinned. “I attended a gala held here about five years ago, and I commented on one of the dishes served there…” She glanced up in thought, “I’m actually unsure which dish it was now. Anyway I was so enamored by the taste, I just wanted to know the name of the chef. So, Gavin…the guy who walked us in, went back and told him how interested I was and brought him out to me. We began to converse and I don’t know, we just hit it off. We’ve been good friends ever since.” Quinn shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world, before reaching for her fork and going for what appeared to be scallops on her plate. 

Rachel smiled at the nonchalant way Quinn seemed to approach her incredible lifestyle, which had apparently become a trend that evening, and reached for her own fork, before pausing. 

“Okay. Well, since you’re such good friends…do you mind explaining to me what I’m about to eat?” Rachel teased, raising her eyebrows and Quinn laughed, placing her hand up in front of her mouth, full of food already.

“Oh god, I’m sorry Rae…” She swallowed, smiling.

Gesturing to the plate she moved the food around with her fork gently. “Generally in a formal Italian meal…there are seven to nine courses.” Quinn began and Rachel’s eyes widened in shock. 

“ _Nine courses?”_ She gasped out and Quinn laughed again at her surprise.

“Yes, of course,” She slipped her fork in her mouth, taking a bite and glancing at Rachel who was still reeling in shock. 

“Oh Rachel, we won’t be eating nine courses tonight.” Quinn chuckled out, rolling her eyes and Rachel sighed in relief, placing her hand over her heart. 

“Oh thank god. Not that I’m not hungry…I just don’t know if I’d be able to _walk_ …” Rachel laughed out and Quinn shook her head at her. 

“No my love, only four. An antipasto, primo, secondo, and dolce.” Quinn listed and Rachel nodded, remembering Adriano’s elaborate explanation of their feast. 

“Okay, I’m assuming that’s sort of like…an appetizer, salad, entrée and dessert?” Rachel tried and Quinn smiled warmly at her. 

“Yes. Well sort of. What we’re eating now is our _antipasto_ …, which is a slightly heavier starter. The _aperitivo –_ which we skipped this evening - is more of an appetizer.” She gestured to the scallops, “This of course is a more elaborate antipasto, _Capesante e Cannellini,_ which features scallops and cannellini beans, a white bean...and pancetta which is a _delicious_ Italian bacon, marinated in Tuscan olive oil and rosemary.” Quinn finished, taking another bite of her food and groaning at the taste. 

Rachel watched on in amusement, as Quinn continued to cut pieces of her food and react to what Rachel was sure was a magnificent taste. 

Quinn chewed and smiled at her. “Try some.” She said and Rachel complied, reaching for her knife and fork and cutting a small piece of the dish for herself. 

It was indeed a fine taste, and Rachel smiled at Quinn who nodded knowingly. 

“Amazing right?” Quinn asked, reaching for her wine and taking a small sip. 

Rachel watched the way she leaned her head back and grinned. “Oh my goodness and paired with Prosecco? Perfect.” 

Rachel licked her lips, tilting her head at Quinn. “I’m guessing the wine tastes well?” 

Quinn hummed, setting her glass down. “ _Absolutely_. Prosecco is a sparkling wine, a little dry…but a perfect companion to the smooth taste of the olive oil soaking up the bacon and scallops.” She commented casually and Rachel took another bite, before reaching for her glass and taking a sip. 

Of course Quinn was absolutely right, it tasted wonderful together. 

Rachel held onto her glass and just stared at Quinn softly. 

“For someone who doesn’t cook you seem to know a lot about food, Quinn.” 

Quinn blushed, and sat her fork down. “Just Italian food…”

Rachel smiled and nodded. “Just Italian food? Is it because of Adriano?” She asked and Quinn shrugged. 

“Somewhat. I’ve certainly learned a lot more since Adriano and I have become friends, but before…I spent a lot of summers in Italy.” Quinn commented and Rachel only smiled in response. 

Of course she spent a lot of summers in Italy, she was _filthy_ rich. 

“I just love it there…its incredibly beautiful and romantic, and the food is just absolutely superb.” Quinn remarked in admiration. 

“It’s all about _chemistry_ when it comes to Italian food. Everything has to be cohesive, everything needs to compliment one another…and that has always fascinated me. The way you can pair a wine with a dish and it just… _makes sense_ , you know?” Quinn explained, her eyes deep and filled with appreciation. Rachel nodded quietly, enamored with the passion that filled Quinn’s voice. 

“Kind of like people…” Rachel commented softly, reaching for another bite of her food and flickering her eyes between the dish and Quinn’s own gold pupils. 

Quinn smiled softly and slid her hand across the table, gently pressing her palm against Rachel’s. “Yes, _just_ like people.” She remarked, and Rachel looked over at their joined hands, at the ease with which her own fingers seemed to relax underneath Quinn’s touch. 

Maybe that’s what it was. Maybe she was the wine paired with Quinn’s course…and they just made sense together. They just had chemistry. 

“I uh…I’m actually _incredibly_ jealous that you spent so much time in Italy…I’ve always wanted to go there.” Rachel said excitedly, shaking her palm in Quinn’s and changing the subject. 

Quinn grinned and shrugged nonchalantly. “Maybe I’ll take you sometime.” 

Rachel’s fork clattered against her plate and she gasped. “Quinn this is not something to joke about.” 

Quinn leaned forward with a deep grin. “Good thing I’m not joking about it, then.” She challenged, reaching over to tap Rachel’s nose before scooping the last of her scallops into her mouth with a deep hum. 

Rachel shook her head, unable to process the severity of what Quinn just said to her. 

Who did she think she was honestly? She couldn’t just say beautiful things like that to her. Agree to whisk Rachel off to a foreign country at the mere idea of it making her happy. 

She couldn’t just, make her happy. It couldn’t be that easy. Because what was Rachel going to give her in return? How would she ever be able to repay Quinn for any of this? What could she possibly do that would amount to the care that Quinn had invested into her? 

“Quinn honestly-you _shouldn’t-“_ Rachel babbled in distress and Quinn waved her hand dismissively. 

“Rachel, I’m quite aware of what I can and cannot do. If I want to rent a jet and fly us to Italy tonight I will, understand?” She said firmly and Rachel smacked her lips together, resisting her natural urge to protest. 

“Yes Quinn, I understand.” She agreed. Just as so, the doors opened and in walked Adriano’s two waiters, rolling in a new cart of dishes and bottle wine. 

“Ah, _perfect_ timing.” Quinn called out and Rachel licked her lips.

“Is this the um…the primo?” Rachel asked watching as the waiters placed the dishes in front of them, unveiling a beautiful steaming plate of what appeared to be dumplings of some sort, drowning in a cheese sauce. It definitely made Rachel’s mouth water. 

“Yes,” Quinn said with an impressed nod. “You know how earlier you said something about a salad?” Quinn asked as one of the waiters took their previous glasses away and replaced them with new glasses, filled with a new wine. Rachel gazed up at Quinn, nodding her head in agreement with what she was saying. She was actually trying to learn something. “Well, there _is_ a salad involved in the traditional nine courses, but it’s actually later during the evening. Tonight we won’t be having one. But this, the primo…the _Gnocchi al Gorgonzola e Noci_ is slightly heavier than the antipasto. There’s no meat and it usually consists of pasta, soup, or in our case gnocchi…which are soft dumplings, filled with potatoes tonight. There’s some arugula scattered in there and gorgonzola cheese all over it.” Quinn narrated rubbing her hands together. 

Rachel swallowed and gestured towards the wine. “And what type of wine is this, Chef Fabray?” She teased and Quinn narrowed her eyes at her good-naturedly.

“A nice dry pino grigio. One of my _favorite_ wines.” She sassed and Rachel giggled.

Quinn reached for a new fork, and gathered a dumpling onto the utensil. “I think you’re really going to like this, Rae. Here…” She trailed, and she held her fork across the table for Rachel, who leaned forward with heavy lidded eyes locked on Quinn and wrapped her lips around the silverware. Tasting the melted cheese, Rachel closed her eyes in pleasure and barely resisted the urge to groan out loud at the taste that assaulted her tongue.  

Quinn, whose pants immediately tightened at the expression that passed through Rachel’s face, smiled at her and leaned back against her chair. “Good isn’t it?” She husked and Rachel nodded, reaching up to catch cheese dripping out of the corner of her mouth.

Quinn however, beat her to the punch, and leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss, catching the cheese on her own tongue and smiling against Rachel’s lips.

Rachel sighed into the embrace, tilting her head up into the kiss and letting out a small whimper at the way Quinn was cradling her cheeks with her hand, apparently unsatisfied.

In the back of her mind, Rachel had two concerns. One, was if the waiters were still in the room…witnessing the way Quinn was taking control over her mouth without a care for the food steaming in front of them, but with great concern for how quickly she could cover every inch of Rachel’s mouth with her own tongue. 

The other concern was how Quinn was managing to not knock over every candle, dish and flower that set neatly on the expensive table setting. Of course with what little coherent piece of her brain that she had left, she reasoned that it didn’t really matter, considering Quinn was paying for _everything_ in this room. 

“Mmm, Quinn…the food…” 

 _“Fuck_ the food. I wanna taste you.” Quinn purred, slipping her tongue back into Rachel’s mouth deeply and stealing a long moan from the back of her throat. 

Truthfully, Rachel knew that Quinn could end up being the death of her. The way she pushed and pulled on her emotions… stealing her breath away with romance and class one minute, and barely resisting the temptation of bending her over the table and fucking her in front of Manhattan the next. 

Quinn, unable now to resist the smell of the food steaming on top of the table sat back in her chair and licked her lips, grinning hungrily at Rachel who was breathing heavily in her seat, attempting to slow her heart rate down. 

Rachel looked around to find that the waiters had left sometime before or during Quinn’s little attack on her lips. 

“I um, I wanna hear about the show. How did the read through go?” Quinn urged, taking a bite of the food and staring at Rachel expectantly. Rachel ran a hand through her hair and let out a breathless laugh. 

“Okay, um…o-okay…” Rachel stumbled over her words, reaching for the glass of wine and taking a long sip. 

Quinn watched on amusedly, wondering herself how the two of them would be able to make it through the night. It was as if everything Rachel was doing was turning Quinn on. Even her cute little questions about the dinner, her curiosity towards Quinn’s past, her interests…it was all so alluring. 

“The read through I think went really well. I was nervous at first, but then I just relaxed, and read the way I had been doing with Lisa.” Rachel explained, smiling softly. 

Quinn smiled. “I’m sure you were incredible.”

Rachel blushed, shaking her head. “Thank you, Quinn.”

Quinn shrugged and took a bite of food. “You know I talked to Lisa, and she thinks you’ve got the part in the bag. I can’t say I disagree, I’ve heard the two of you reading together-“ 

Rachel tilted her head. “Oh yeah? Been spying on us huh?” She teased and Quinn rolled her eyes cheerfully. 

“Just on the way to my office…sometimes I’d hear you guys rehearsing and I would stand and listen for a little bit.” Quinn clarified and Rachel laughed. 

“Got it. So…you liked what you heard?” Rachel asked eagerly, genuinely curious about Quinn’s opinion. 

Quinn could see that clearly, along with a little nervousness and she couldn’t help the fondness that passed through her. It was a beautiful thing, how much Rachel yearned for her approval, even when it came to her career choices. 

“I think you’re an incredible actress, Rachel…I find you very believable as Esther.” Quinn stated casually, reaching for her wine and taking a sip. Rachel’s eyes brightened and she leaned forward. 

“So you know the movie?” Rachel asked, and Quinn chuckled.

“As difficult as may be to believe, we both share a fondness for Barbra Streisand.” Quinn revealed and Rachel’s eyes widened.

“No _way_.”   

Quinn raised her eyebrows amusedly, “I’m guessing I should have told you that sooner?” 

“ _Absolutely_! Quinn, _Barbra_ is…” Rachel trailed off excitedly, lost for words. Quinn felt as if maybe she was about to get a first hand look at the glee club captain, Broadway-bound Rachel Berry her friends had been going on about at thanksgiving. 

“Barbra Streisand has been a _huge_ influence on my life. She’s my _idol_ , Quinn. It’s part of the reason why getting this part is so important to me. To be able to play one of her iconic roles is a dream come true. While of course I would have preferred to be originating the role of Fanny Brice in a _Funny Girl_ revival…I’ll just have to _settle_ for Esther.” Rachel ranted, all in one breath before scooping food onto her fork and chopping down on it. 

Quinn couldn’t prevent the laughter that bubbled up in her throat, and Rachel glared at her. “Quinn! I’m _serious_. Barbra Streisand is an important part of who I am. I’m even _named_ after her.” Rachel finished with a smirk, turning her nose up in pride.

Quinn sobered up and took a sip of wine. “So _that’s_ where the Barbra comes from?”

Rachel relaxed and chuckled to herself. “Yes. My Daddy says that when my mother, Shelby, went into labor it was right during the climax of ‘Don’t Rain on My Parade’, so he figured it was a sign.” 

Quinn let out another laugh, and this time Rachel joined in shaking her head. “Honestly, I’m just now realizing how _gay_ my dads really are.” 

Quinn shook her head. “You know, I don’t mean to laugh, my love. I just find you so _incredibly_ charming.” She murmured, leaning forward and resting her chin in her hands.

Rachel’s laughter caught in her throat suddenly and her eyes landed on Quinn, who was staring at her in utter admiration.

“Your dedication and talent…the way you still hold such excitement for the theatre, for the _great_ Barbra Streisand…the way your face lights up at the mere thought of being able to honor a role she once played. The fact that your fathers named you after Barbra Streisand in their own comparison of your talent with hers and the belief that _you_ ,” Quinn reached for Rachel’s hand, caressing her knuckles gently with her thumb, “would be just as _special_. It’s absolutely adorable.”

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip. “Well when you put it like that…” She teased twisting her head from side to side and Quinn grinned, pressing a kiss to Rachel’s hand. 

“Are your father’s excited about you possibly getting the part?” Quinn switched up the topic suddenly and Rachel cleared her throat and brushed hair out of her face.

“Yeah, they’re hoping I find out before Christmas so that we can _celebrate_ …they’re dead set on flying here.” Rachel said with a roll of her eyes and Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. 

“Do you not want them to visit for Christmas?” 

Rachel paused, glass of wine in hand. “I um, well…I don’t know Quinn.” 

Quinn leaned back against her chair. “I thought we talked about this? I told you I didn’t mind them coming here…or us flying to them.”

Rachel sighed, gulping down the last of her wine before setting her glass down. “I _know_ we talked about it Quinn, and I mentioned it to them…but I’m not sure how I feel about it.” Rachel said uncomfortably. She had been hoping to avoid this conversation a little while longer.

A stormy look crossed Quinn’s face; one that resembled hurt…and Rachel shook her head. “Quinn it’s not because of our relationship,” she defended, sitting up and catching Quinn’s eyes. 

“Okay. If not that, then what?” Quinn asked softly and Rachel briefly marveled at how far they had come together. Before, Quinn might have jumped to conclusions at the conversation would have been over before it even started. 

Now she stopped and she _listened_ …and she knew that Rachel would never say anything to intentionally hurt her. So she always, _always_ waited for an explanation.

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip. “Quinn my fathers are a _handful_. They are incredibly loud and incredibly _nosy_ and they jump to conclusions about every thing. If they come the house and stay with us, they’re going to probe into your life and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Rachel said in distress and Quinn tilted her head to the side.

“Rachel.” She began and Rachel could feel the _‘I’m Quinn Fabray and I’m going to be incredibly chivalrous’_ talk coming, so she took matters into her own hands.

 _“No_ Quinn, I’m serious.” Rachel said firmly and Quinn raised her eyebrows at the hard tone emptying Rachel’s mouth. 

Rachel’s eyes were big and honest. “I get that you’re trying to be nice, and I appreciate it. But you have to understand that my dad’s…they think we’re together. They think I moved in with my girlfriend. That _you_ are my… _girlfriend_.” She whispered out, nervously and Quinn watched the utter terror pass over Rachel’s face at the idea of uttering the words out loud.

Quinn pursed her lips in thought, recognizing the point Rachel was making. Should her father’s visit, they were going to be curious about the meaning of she and Rachel’s relationship and she couldn’t really carry on with Rachel’s parents the way she had with Puck and Santana…she was actively intimate and living with their daughter, she owed them the utmost respect and honesty. 

_Somewhat._

“What’s your point?” Quinn said finally, and Rachel’s eyes squinted in confusion.

“My _point_? My point is that you’re going to have to pretend-“ 

Quinn waved her hand and leaned forward, “Rachel, it’s _Christmas_ for God’s sake.” She scoffed out and Rachel watched as she reached for both of Rachel’s hands this time, “You deserve to spend Christmas with your family. If that means that I have to pull you a little closer to me, and stare at you a little longer than I normally do, then I’m all for it.” Quinn said softly and Rachel smiled incredulously.

“That’s all you gotta do, huh?” She laughed out softly and Quinn licked her lips.

“I mean, it isn’t going to be easy…” Quinn teased, squeezing Rachel’s hands.

Rachel smiled widely, “No?” 

Quinn shook her head. “Oh _god no_ …having to hold your hand, and kiss you? Pretend that I care?” Quinn leaned forward, snorting. 

“It’ll be a _huge_ challenge for me…” She husked out staring at Rachel with eyes dancing with mirth. Rachel glanced down heavily at Quinn’s plump lips, which were mere inches away from her own.

“Hmm. Maybe you should start practicing _now_ , then.” She flirted and Quinn felt her cock stir beneath her dress at the inviting way Rachel was teasing her. 

Just as she was getting ready to grant Rachel her wish, the doors opened and in walked their next course.

Quinn set back in her chair, clearing her throat and Rachel licked her lips, crossing her legs…hoping to alleviate the sudden tension that settled there.

As the waiters began clearing their table for the next part of the meal, Quinn nodded to herself. “So then it’s settled, you tell your fathers that they’re spending Christmas…and I presume Hanukkah…with us.”

Rachel blushed and shook her head. “Christmas and Hanukkah with my fathers…I hope you have plenty of aspirin on hand, also my daddy is going to wanna take over your kitchen…tradition and such.” Rachel warned and Quinn just smiled.

“I’m looking forward to it Rachel. You shouldn’t stress so much.” Quinn suggested, watching the waiters pull the tops of their trays open to reveal the steaming dish waiting for them.

Rachel ignored the enticing smell only briefly, “I just know how my dad’s can be. I don’t want you to feel obligated to have to put up with any of their shenanigans.” Rachel huffed and Quinn chuckled to herself.

“Considering the lack of shenanigans that my house has seen, I think it’ll be a welcome change, Rae.” Quinn said softly and Rachel glanced up at her passive face, realizing the meaning behind the words.

How stupid could she be? Of course Quinn didn’t mind her fathers visiting…it wasn’t like she had any family busting their ass to come stay with her for the holidays.

Rachel felt terrible and incredibly insensitive. She was acting like an ungrateful little brat, but maybe Quinn _wanted_ her fathers to come stay, maybe it was her way of requesting some sort of normalcy for once.

Rachel smashed her lips together, before sighing. “Quinn, I’m sorry I didn’t-“

Quinn’s eyes softened and she shook her head at Rachel. “It’s _alright_ Rachel.” 

Rachel looked around the room, watching the waiters leave and effectively avoiding eye contact with Quinn. 

“You know my mother actually _loved_ the holidays.” Quinn began and Rachel glanced at her in surprise, watching the way she began to cut into what looked like lamb, which surprisingly Rachel _had_ eaten before. 

“She did?” Rachel asked, reaching for her own fork and beginning to sever her own meat.

Quinn nodded with a smile, pressing a bit of the meat into the her mouth and groaning. “That’s absolutely fantastic.” She murmured, “Roasted lamb is my favorite.” 

Rachel took a bite and agreed, the meat tender and flavorful, she also stored the bit about the lamb into the back of her mind for later purposes. She was cherishing every little thing she was fortunate enough to learn about Quinn. 

“Anyway, my mother did love the holidays. _Specifically_ Christmas.” Quinn commented and Rachel watched the light fill Quinn’s eyes the way it always did when her mother was brought into the equation.

“She would practically _float_ around the house…hanging up decorations and wrapping presents and cooking. Oh _god,_ could she cook.” Quinn laughed and Rachel chuckled. 

“She’d always make this honeyed ham, on Christmas day…it was my favorite thing she’d cook, and she’d let me sneak a piece right as it came out of the oven…” Quinn reminisced, the memory of her mother, dressed in her beautiful Christmas outfit, long blonde hair falling in curls down her back and a smile on her face, ushering her into the kitchen and sneaking her a little piece of ham. 

“ _‘Don’t tell your father, Quinnie’_ she’d say, and I wouldn’t. It was one of our secrets.” Quinn finished softly. Rachel bit down on her lip. 

“Do you miss her?” Rachel asked gently, her eyes nervous. Quinn obviously held her mother’s memory very close to her heart. To ask about something so personal was a huge step for Rachel. 

Quinn’s eyes caught Rachel’s stare. “Every single day.” 

There was a staggering honesty and desperation in her words that left Rachel a little breathless. 

“It’s better this way.” Quinn assured her. “She was so sick…and as painful as it was to bury my mother on Christmas eve, she would have hated to spend Christmas, her favorite time of year, in a hospital bed.” 

Quinn smiled wistfully. “Instead she got to spend it in heaven, where she belonged.” 

Rachel watched Quinn carefully, studying the way her eyes seemed to fill with tears briefly, before she sniffled once and stabbed into her meat immediately, sobering up from the obvious overwhelming emotion that had gathered inside of her. 

“I do sometimes wish I could see my sister, I know how much my mother would have wanted us to spend the holidays together.” Quinn said with a sigh and Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. 

“You have a sister?” Rachel said, trying to remember if Quinn had ever mentioned anything about a sibling.

Quinn glanced up sadly, “Yes. She’s three years older than me. Her name is Francine…but everyone calls her Frannie.” 

Rachel smiled. “Wow. So there’s another gorgeous Fabray woman roaming around…how did world get so lucky?” 

Quinn laughed gently, biting down on her bottom lip. “I don’t know…Frannie and I are very different. She’s a bit harder…at least she was when we were younger. I’m not sure if she’s changed much. I’m not really sure of anything when it comes to Frannie.” Quinn frowned. 

“Is she not around?” Rachel tried, cautiously, not wanting to push Quinn past her comfort zone. 

“She’s…I’m not really sure. I haven’t seen her since we buried my father. I’ve been trying to find her, but she’s yet to turn up.” Quinn remarked, taking a sip of wine. Rachel could only stare on in wonderment. 

It was as if somehow Quinn’s entire family had managed to disappear, and yet here she sit…talking about it, holding herself together in a way that made Rachel wonder how people as strong as Quinn Fabray manage to exist. 

Rachel reached forward and grabbed Quinn’s hand, squeezing and catching Quinn’s eyes with her own. 

“Hey…I bet she’s gonna turn up soon. I imagine she misses her amazing sister.” Rachel tried, smiling hopefully at Quinn who stared back at her.

There was a brief moment, where Quinn seem to bury all of her sadness in the back of her mind and just stare at Rachel, as if Rachel held the answer right there in the beautiful brown hues of her eyes. 

It was easy to forget, even for a moment, that she had no one…when there was a woman so gentle, so supportive…so utterly perfect sitting across from her, holding her hand…easing her through a conversation that was normally too painful for her to brave. 

It was easy for Quinn to lose herself in Rachel, to see the optimism in her eyes and search for her own hope. There was no pressure in her chest, no heaviness that usually made her want cry when she thought about her family…only comfort and knowledge that someone cared. 

Rachel cared. So maybe she could muster up a just little faith. 

“Maybe.” Quinn said softly.

Rachel smiled and pulled her hand away, turning her attention back to her food. “Honestly Quinn, I’m not sure if I can eat another bite…I’m stuffed.” Rachel sighed exasperatedly and Quinn gasped in mock-offense. 

“What? You’ve _got_ to eat the lamb, it’s the best part.” 

Rachel rolled her eyes. “It’s your favorite part, doesn’t make it the best.” 

Quinn narrowed her eyes good-naturedly. “Now that’s just hurtful, Rachel. You mean to tell me that this isn’t the best lamb you’ve ever tasted in your entire life?” She asked, groaning as she took another bite. 

Rachel could only laugh and shake her head. She scooped up a bite and hummed. “Okay, It _is_ pretty amazing, I must admit.” 

Quinn grinned. “If you’re stuffed we could always skip dessert…Adriano would be heartbroken, but I imagine you don’t wanna spend your entire birthday evening eating gourmet Italian food…especially while the night is still so _young_.” 

Rachel eyed Quinn suspiciously, “Is there somewhere else you and I are supposed to be, Quinn?” 

Quinn dabbed at her mouth with her napkin and shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes twinkled with something else though… 

Rachel sighed. _“More_ surprises?” 

Suddenly there were Quinn’s pearly white teeth, shining at her with uncontained excitement. “Absolutely.” 

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip, failing to conceal her own enthusiasm. “Then maybe we _should_ cut this dinner a little short?” She suggested, slapping her napkin against her plate. 

Quinn laughed softly. “We can, but I’ve got something to give you first, my love.” 

Rachel’s heart began to race for some reason. Today had been a wild day of beautiful gifts, she wasn’t sure she was prepared for another one. 

Quinn reached beneath the tablecloth and conjured up a little box, black and wrapped in gold ribbon. 

“There’s really no explanation behind any of this…just me buying you beautiful things because you deserve them.” Quinn stated casually, sliding the box over to Rachel with a smile. 

Rachel stared down at the box in wonder for just a moment, admiring the gorgeous way it was wrapped. Then she looked up into Quinn’s pretty eyes, specks of gold shining lovingly at her as she waited patiently for Rachel to open the box.

Rachel cleared her throat and pulled the ribbon loose first, clearing the little black box of its ties before pulling the lid off slowly. 

What she saw was indeed _…beautiful._

A diamond bracelet lay in the box, glittering at her much like her collar did. 

Rachel gasped and raised wide eyes to Quinn. “Quinn, it’s _gorgeous_.” 

“I saw it and thought…why not get something to match your collar?” Quinn said easily and before Rachel could really stop herself, she was rising from her seat and practically launching herself onto Quinn’s lap, where she wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned her forehead against hers softly. 

“Why do you do things like this?” Rachel breathed out softly, clutching the skinny little bracelet between her fingers. 

Quinn smiled, wrapping one arm around Rachel’s slim little waist and raising the other to cup her cheek. “I already told you why. You’re beautiful…you deserve beautiful things.” 

Rachel lost herself in hazel for a moment, before she captured Quinn’s lips with her own for the umpteenth time that evening, only this time…there was a peculiar way her heart seemed to beat in her chest. It was making her feel desperate, almost frantic, to show Quinn how much she cared for her. How much she appreciated _every single thing_ she did for her. 

Rachel sank one hand in the soft curls at the base of Quinn’s neck, moving her tongue languidly inside of Quinn’s mouth…set on taking her time with her own personal ‘thank you’. 

Quinn gripped Rachel’s hip tightly, pulling her body close to her own and leaning into the kiss eagerly. She slipped her other hand around to Rachel’s neck and tilted her head back as she moved feverishly against Rachel’s mouth, moaning at the way Rachel seemed to be holding onto control of the embrace, slipping her tongue back and forth against Quinn’s and thoroughly covering every inch of her mouth with her own. 

Quinn pulled back, biting down on Rachel’s lip playfully and pressing a sweet kiss to her lips one last time before pulling back to stare at her, her hand massaging the skin of her neck. 

“I think we should leave before I have _you_ for dessert.” Quinn murmured deeply and Rachel noticed the way her eyes were darkening.

“You’re the most _perfect_ person I’ve ever met.” Rachel suddenly breathed out, and Quinn’s heart rate sped up at the wistful way the words flowed out of Rachel’s mouth. Her eyes were heavy with utter adoration, and it only amplified the intense emotions moving through Quinn’s body. 

Quinn swallowed heavily, lost for words. Rachel seemed to be completely overwhelmed, almost stuck in a trance from the way she was staring at Quinn, caressing the back of her neck with her fingers. 

It was as if she had entered _subspace_ of some sort…only there had been no formal playtime involved, only the two of them…staring at one another. 

Or maybe…maybe it was something else. Something a little more _powerful._  

“Are we going to go home now?” Rachel husked out and Quinn instantly knew what that tone of voice meant. It meant that her princess was ready…ready to _submit_ to her. 

Quinn snapped out of her haze and pulled her hand up to caress Rachel’s cheek. 

“We’ve got one more stop to make, Rae.” 

Rachel pouted, sitting back against the table and crossing her arms. Quinn suddenly glanced down, noticing the way her dress rode up on her thighs. The temptation to move the material up was agonizing. Quinn settled for reaching for the diamond bracelet still clutched between Rachel's fingers and pulling her arm out from where it was crossed. 

“Don’t pout baby. Here, let’s put your bracelet on,” She cooed and Rachel attempted to hide the smile threatening to show at the cute little voice Quinn was using.

Quinn clasped the beautiful diamonds against Rachel’s wrist and smiled in satisfaction. Rachel raised her arm up and marveled at the way her wrist seemed to practically glitter.

Quinn rubbed her palms against Rachel’s thighs. “Now you’re a _real_ princess, covered in diamonds.” 

Rachel blushed, briefly remembering the little diamond twinkling underneath her dress, before snapping out of it and folding her arms again. “You _still_ haven’t told me where we’re going.” 

Quinn maneuvered Rachel off of her lap, to her feet. She then stood up and began straightening her dress.  

“Don’t worry about that. Just know that you’re going to _love_ it.” 

Rachel stared at Quinn warily, “Am I?” 

Quinn tapped Rachel’s nose, “Have I steered you wrong yet?” 

Rachel shrugged, allowing Quinn to pull her along by the hand. “Fair point.” 

Quinn chuckled to herself, pulling the door open and turning to lead Rachel out of the room before her. 

“Just relax and enjoy the night Rachel…its only going to get _better_.”

* * *

 

Quinn had taken a moment, saying goodbye to Adriano - who was indeed upset that they had to skip dessert. 

He had kissed Quinn on the cheek and Rachel on the hand however and smiled at them, making them promise to return, next time at no cost.

Rachel had tried to focus, but she was feeling very frisky. For some reason ever since that bracelet came out of that box, she felt like she was going to explode. Of course, there was still heavy arousal left over from the torturous things Quinn had put her body through earlier that day. 

Her ass was still a pretty shade of _red_ underneath her dress. 

Also, she felt more than prepared for the step they were supposed to be taking that night. The plug was still resting snugly inside of her and she was sure once it was removed her body would be pushed into overdrive.

She wanted Quinn right now. She was practically _aching_  for her at this point. 

Of course, when the valet drove the ostentatious Lamborghini up to them and Quinn had pulled the butterfly door open for her, practically placing her in the seat and clicking her seatbelt herself, Rachel began to wonder how she had managed to keep from begging Quinn for sexual reprieve the entire night. 

The click of Quinn's seatbelt snapped Rachel out of her haze and she glanced over to Quinn who smiled over at her before shifting gears and zooming smoothly away from the pretty Manhattan building they had spent their evening in. 

"So you like Adriano?" Quinn asked simply, flexing her fingers against the gearshift and unknowingly causing Rachel to clench her thighs together. 

"Yes, I think he's very charming...and obviously talented." Rachel responded, resting her hands on her lap and glancing over at Quinn who smiled as she stared out at the streets of New York. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed him. I really wanted you to experience some fine Italian cuisine for your birthday."

Rachel laughed out softly. 

"Faye does a pretty good job, I think." She reasoned and Quinn nodded. 

"Yes Faye does, but Faye specializes in _southern_ cuisine...fried foods, home cooked recipes." Quinn revealed and Rachel nodded. 

"So I see. _Wait_ \- so if Faye specializes in home cooked meals how have you managed to weigh absolutely _nothing_?" 

Quinn laughed. "Lots of stress, and _lots_ of running, my love." 

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "You run? When?"

Quinn shrugged, "When you aren't looking." 

Rachel shook her head, impressed. "So I see. Maybe you and I should work out together sometime."

Quinn pulled to a stop at a red light before turning to Rachel and smirking at her. "I think you and I do enough _working out_ together, princess." She said with a wink and Rachel hummed in agreement. 

"I don't know...I wouldn't mind running alongside you...or _behind_ you..." Rachel teased, licking her lips and turning her dark eyes onto Quinn who raised an eyebrow at her.  

There was a brief standoff, the two of them...parked at a red light, staring each other down. Rachel knew she was being bold, flirting with Quinn so openly. 

The pulsing flesh between her legs seemed to be taking over her judgment, however. 

Rachel glanced out of the windshield, "The light’s green."

Quinn squinted at her playfully, before hitting the gas and speeding off. 

" _Patience_ , Rachel. You'll get your final present soon enough." Quinn chastised and Rachel sighed. 

Quinn reached over suddenly, grabbing onto Rachel’s thigh and causing the breath to catch in her throat. 

"Would you like for me to pull this car over and repeat what happened when you became impatient earlier, Rachel?"

 _Yes_. 

"No ma'am." Rachel eased out softly.

Quinn slapped Rachel's thigh and Rachel licked her lips. 

"Speak up." Quinn stated firmly. 

" _No_ , Quinn." Rachel said confidently, her heart beating erratically. 

Quinn smiled, pleased with the response. She removed her hand from Rachel's leg and didn't miss the way Rachel let out a shaky breath. 

She knew she was keeping Rachel on edge; especially considering how badly she knew Rachel wanted to be fucked. It had been a game all day, a push and pull between the two of them and although Quinn had allowed their romantic dinner to go without a hitch, she was still on a mission to give Rachel _exactly_ what she had asked for. 

Rachel bit her lip, rubbing her palms against her leg, soothing the place where Quinn had smacked her. 

She glanced out of the window; aware of how quickly they were coming up on a very crowded section of New York City. 

There were tons of people dressed in scant clothing, drunk, wandering the streets…laughing and joking, kissing and dancing…it was the atmosphere of a Friday night.

Rachel looked over at Quinn questioningly, searching for an expression…but she only saw amusement. She continued to drive, unbothered by the sudden overpopulated state of the streets. She kept glancing up at the buildings, clearly searching for a particular one. 

Rachel however, was borderline paranoid…nervous that something terrible was going to happen to the beautiful car they were in. 

Eyeing the drunken people crossing the streets and the cars zooming beside them, she was seconds from a heart attack when she finally glanced up and noticed a familiar building, practically covered by the plethora of people wrapped around the front in a line, poorly contained by the thin velvet ropes. 

 _Marquee_ , read the shiny lettering above an _actual_ blaring white marquee. 

“Quinn…” Rachel gasped and Quinn smiled, shaking her head. 

“Santana…was _concerned_ about being able to see you on your birthday. She mentioned something about meeting for drinks… and I thought it wouldn’t be a bad idea for the two of us to do some celebrating.” Quinn shrugged, pulling up to the curb and putting the car in park, actively ignoring the abundance of people on the sidewalk, most likely trying to get a good look at who was in the shiny gold Lamborghini. 

Rachel scoffed. “Quinn…Santana probably meant some dive bar close to the police station, not one of the most _exclusive_ nightclubs in New York City.”

Quinn rolled her eyes. “Rachel, a bar is a _bar_ …doesn’t matter if they have bottle service or one shitty bartender. The only reason I picked this place is because I’ve been here before and I love the service.” Quinn glanced up at the sign and smiled. “The music is pretty good too.” 

Rachel shook her head, glancing out of the window at all of the people filling up the sidewalks, waiting for their turn to go into the popular building. 

It was a long shot. The club was known to be practically inaccessible to the public, unless you were _somebody_. 

Rachel wasn’t _exactly_ somebody. 

Quinn reached over and grabbed Rachel’s hand, “Listen to me.” She said firmly, her eyes heavy with intensity. “Stop worrying about how expensive everything is for one second and just _enjoy_ yourself.” Quinn pleaded, squeezing Rachel’s hand in her own and smiling. Rachel ducked her head down, blushing. She couldn’t help herself, everything was just so magnificent and beautiful, and she wasn’t sure if she really deserved any of the amazing things Quinn was doing for her. 

“Trust me when I say that your humility is _incredibly_ sexy, and I value it so much.” Quinn praised and Rachel felt pride swell up inside of her. “But tonight? Tonight is your birthday and you just pulled up to the most exclusive nightclub in New York City in a gold Lamborghini on the arm of a _billionaire_. Own it.” She teased and Rachel couldn’t help the laugh that left her throat. 

Rachel glanced out of the window, at the people who had seemed to become more and more interested in who was going to exit the expensive car parked in front of the club. 

Quinn reached for the door, rolling her eyes as another valet approached the car. 

“These valet’s get younger and younger, I swear…” She muttered, shaking her head. Lifting the door up and smiling, Quinn slipped one long leg out of the car and Rachel watched with wide eyes as everyone on the crowded sidewalk strained to get a good look at Quinn, who Rachel assumed looked like a supermodel as she accepted the valet’s hand and stepped out onto the icy streets. People were probably drooling at the sight of her, especially in the little black dress she was donning. 

The door shut and Rachel took a deep breath.

 _Own it_ , Quinn said to her.

Rachel smoothed her dress down and unclicked her seatbelt, waiting as Quinn walked around the car, just as she had done at the restaurant and pulled the door open.

Extending a hand down to her, she smiled. “Ready, princess?” Quinn asked softly and Rachel nodded, despite the nervousness settling within her.

She allowed Quinn to help her out of the car, and as her heels touched the slick streets of New York and the cold air whipped against her face, snow falling around her…Rachel suddenly felt on _display._ Maybe it was her paranoia, but as Quinn threaded their fingers together and pulled her along out of the street, onto the sidewalk…Rachel could feel everyone’s eyes on them. 

Quinn was eerily unbothered by the attention and sauntered right through the throngs of people, pulling Rachel close to her as they walked. 

As they passed the clubbers, Rachel did feel a little claustrophobic, and at one point swore she saw the flash of cameras, and maybe even a person point at the two of them as they walked up to the door of the club where two men stood. 

One held onto a clipboard and another larger man, stood beside him…his arms crossed over his chest. The young man with the clipboard smiled brightly at the sight of Quinn and Rachel and practically _ran_ up to the two of them. 

“Ms. Fabray! Welcome back to _Marquee_!” He greeted them and Quinn eyed her surroundings briefly, before acknowledging the young man. 

“Thank you, Joseph.” She said simply and the young man tipped his head forward eagerly in response, before turning to Rachel. 

“And this must be Ms. Berry, your birthday girl.” He guessed and Rachel felt a little part of her flutter again at being named Quinn’s _girl_.

Quinn tucked her closer into her side and Rachel smiled at the man politely, pulling her coat tighter around her body. 

“Hello,” Rachel said softly. 

The young man turned back to Quinn immediately. “We’ve got you all set up upstairs in our private VIP area, and your other two guests have already arrived and are waiting on you both.” He assured, turning and rushing towards the entrance where the larger man opened the door for them. 

“Other two guests? Are Brittany and Santana already here?” Rachel asked excitedly turning to Quinn, who just leaned down and pressed a kiss to Rachel’s head before pulling her along inside of the club where the outside sounds of Manhattan suddenly became lost to the sound of the thumping bass. 

Rachel gasped at the sight that greeted her when they entered the building. 

The entire room was gorgeous, illuminated by various hues of blue and gold’s. Hanging from the high ceiling was a beautiful modern designed disco ball illuminating the open wooden dance floor headed by the _sparkling_ DJ booth. 

Along one side of the dance floor was a sitting area filled with leather couches and tables…and along the other side was a full bar, complete with fast moving bartenders. 

It was a beautiful place, filled with dancing patrons and an abundance of alcohol. The young man turned and extended his hands, grinning directly at Rachel. 

“I understand that this is your first time at _Marquee_ Ms. Berry, welcome!” He said excitedly and Rachel couldn’t stop the giggle that emptied from her throat. She understood his well-placed excitement. It was truly a magnificent place and she turned around to get a better look at the place brimming with people. 

He turned and pointed to the back of the club, where there was another lounge area complete with couches and tables and another full bar.

“That is our 'boom box room', it’s available to the public…but you and Ms. Fabray will be in our VIP section, which we call ‘the Library’…upstairs.” He gestured up above the lounge area where there were three staircases on either side, leading up to an area that overlooked the entire club, complete with two levels of leather couches and tables and it’s own _private_ bar. 

There were people on the couches, VIP customers Rachel presumed, but the very top section of seats and tables was _completely_ empty…save for two women.

One of which had long blonde hair and was waving enthusiastically down at her.

“Rachie!” Brittany was exclaiming, jumping up and down and hanging onto Santana who seemed to sipping a beer almost delightfully.

Rachel grew suddenly excited and waved back with a laugh.

The young man beckoned them forward. “I see your friends have spotted you! I’ll take you up.” 

Quinn nudged Rachel forward, opting to follow closely behind her and Rachel rushed up the stairs behind the young man, eager to see Brittany and Santana. Once they reached their area, which Rachel now realized was roped off from the rest of ‘the Library’, Brittany squealed and rushed forward to hug Rachel tightly. 

Quinn hung back and shook the young man’s hand, reaching into her coat pocket. “Thank you for your _hospitality_ , Joseph.” She said into his ear, handing over what she considered to be a healthy tip. 

“I’d consider it a _personal_ favor if this area stayed secured for the duration of the time we’re here. I don’t want anyone bothering Rachel or her friends.” Quinn requested firmly and Joseph nodded deeply in understanding, slipping the money back into his pocket. “ _Absolutely_ , Ms. Fabray.” 

Quinn smiled and patted his shoulder, before silently dismissing him. 

Quinn shrugged off her jacket, opting to hang it over the back of the long leather couch, and smoothed her hands down the front of her dress just as Santana sauntered up to her, beer dangling from her fingers and a smirk firmly in place. 

“I gotta say, Quinn…when you go big, you _really_ go fucking big…” She commented, turning to look out over the club floor where the people seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the rush of the loud pulsing music thumping through the atmosphere.

Quinn nodded her head once, raking her eyes down Santana’s body and taking in her state of dress. 

“I’ve got to say, you clean up pretty good _O_ _fficer_ Lopez.”

Santana narrowed her eyes, “That’s _D_ _etective_ to you, Fabray.” She scolded, throwing her drink back and glancing down at herself, shrugging appreciatively at her body, accentuated by the little black dress and blue leather jacket. “Thanks…” She turned to Quinn and gave her an up and down. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” She tilted her head to the side, “Though I’m wondering just where everything… _is_ , if you know what I’m saying.” Santana smirked and Quinn rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever had the misfortune of knowing anyone more crass than you, Santana.” She scoffed out, almost affectionately and Santana laughed. 

“Ahhh, it’s a hard job but someone has to do it.” Santana joked and Quinn couldn’t stop the little laugh that emptied her throat. 

“Rachel looks like she’s walking on air tonight…” Santana remarked, turning to get a good look at her friend who had taken her coat off and was gushing with Brittany over her appearance. 

Quinn folded her arms across her chest. “I’m just glad she’s happy.”

“Who wouldn’t be happy after being chauffeured to _Marquee_ in a gold _Lambo_?” Santana exclaimed turning to Quinn with awe. 

“I gotta be honest, at first I thought you were just throwing out ideas…wishful thinking you know?” Santana said, shaking her head.

Quinn laughed, “I don’t do that…wishful thinking. If I want something, I just kind of make it happen.” She clarified, easily. Her eyes were focused on Rachel, now showing off her bracelet to Brittany who was practically bouncing on her feet excitedly. 

 _“Clearly._ I’m impressed.” Santana praised and Quinn waved her off. 

“I’m glad. You definitely helped, calling and giving me a heads up and giving me feedback on what Rachel would enjoy.” Quinn said honestly, catching Santana’s gaze. Santana pursed her lips together, her eyes turning soft. 

“Regardless of how much of an utter _bitch_ I am, I do love Rachel…and I want her to be happy. So if you ever need an outside opinion, you can count on one from me. And I promise it won’t be destructive…” Santana assured, glancing over at Rachel and tilting her head to the side in thought. “I think I’m kind of getting used to seeing you two together.”

Quinn chuckled softly, ducking her head down. “Well… _thank_ _you_ Santana.” She genuinely responded. 

Santana scowled instantly. “Yeah, yeah, yeah…just don’t _fuck_ anything up, got it?” She snapped. 

Quinn shook her head. “Consider it done, Lopez.” She promised. 

“Look at our girls, Rachie!” An excited voice suddenly interrupted and Quinn and Santana turned to face Brittany and Rachel who had approached them. Santana grinned and pulled Brittany to her, pressing a kiss to her lips, while Rachel approached Quinn with a look of surprise on her face.

“Quinn Fabray having a civil conversation with Santana Lopez…it  _must_ be my birthday.” Rachel teased and Quinn hummed.

“Oh well we all know how much I enjoy Santana’s _stimulating_ conversation skills.” Quinn said, smirking at Santana who flipped her the bird.

“You’re actually in love with me. I haven’t forgotten our little spat in your office, Fabray…there was some _definite_ sexual tension there.” Santana joked, and Rachel slapped at her arm.

Quinn snorted. “I think that was just _regular_ tension, Santana.” 

“Oh hush you two, don’t think I haven’t realized what all of this means.” Rachel scolded them and Santana raised her eyebrows. 

“Duh, all of this means that Quinn would buy you the _entire_ fucking island of Manhattan before opening her mouth and-“ She choked off her response into a grunt, which Quinn was positive came from Brittany nudging her in her side. 

Rachel cleared her throat, “Um… _no_ …all of this means that the two of you have been _actually_ communicating, without me around.” She said with a knowing smile, reaching up to wrap her arms around Quinn’s neck. 

Quinn tilted her head down at her. “Your point?” 

Rachel’s mouth stretched into a grin. “You guys are _friends_.”

Santana began to sputter. “ _Whoa_! Hey now…let’s not…move too _fast_ there. Quinn hasn’t taken me to dinner, or bought me flowers. I have _standards_.” Santana clarified, taking a drag of beer.

Quinn rolled her eyes, “Acquaintances at best, Rae.” 

“ _Whatever_ you guys are…I like it. I like being able to have you all in one place, with me. It makes me happy.” Rachel shrugged and Quinn pressed a small kiss to her forehead. 

“Good.” 

“Please will the two of you order a drink or something before I throw up my goddamned dinner?” Santana said in disgust and Brittany just smiled. 

“I think they’re so _cute_ , San…” She cooed and Santana shook her head. 

“Whatever you say B…” 

Quinn swallowed down the urge to kiss Rachel and turned to the bar. A waitress caught her eye and practically rushed over with a smile on her face. 

“What can I get you Ms. Fabray?”

Quinn turned to Rachel and smiled. “What would you like to drink Rachel?” 

Rachel hummed and tapped her chin. “Whatever you want to drink.” 

Quinn smiled. “Let’s have a bottle of Cristal, also some more beers for Santana, Brittany?” Quinn addressed Brittany who shrugged and looked to Santana. 

Santana grinned. “Brittany wants to do shots, it’s kind of her thing.” 

Quinn laughed. “Alright. Bring four shots of _Belvedere…_ actually _,_ just bring the entire bottle.”   

Santana choked back the beer she had been downing and stared at Rachel with wide eyes. Rachel only held her hands up; she knew why Santana was practically salivating at the mouth. Quinn had just spent about ten thousand dollars on alcohol within five seconds. Somehow, Rachel wasn’t surprised.

The waitress wasn’t surprised either; as a matter of fact, she had actually become rather excited by the expensive order Quinn had just placed, and had taken to smirking at Quinn and batting her eyelashes.  

“ _Absolutely_ , Ms. Fabray.” She raked her eyes down Quinn’s body quickly, just long enough for Rachel to bristle and tuck herself protectively into Quinn’s side, narrowing her eyes at the woman. 

Quinn glanced down at Rachel amusedly, wrapping her arm around Rachel’s waist and squeezing her side in reassurance. A jealous and protective submissive was a beautiful thing.

“Thank you so much…and if you could just make it quick? My princess’ birthday is tonight, and I want her to have the _best_ possible experience.” Quinn said softly, with a smile. Rachel grinned up at her, and glanced at the waitress whose smile faded a bit at the sight of their closeness.

“Of course.” She responded, turning to leave.

Santana whistled. “Maybe try spraying Quinn with your scent Rachel? That’ll probably let everyone know she’s your property.” 

Rachel glared at Santana. “Fuck you, San.” 

Santana laughed. “It’s your _fucking_ birthday bitch!” She screamed out suddenly, raising her arms in the air and beginning to dance. Brittany screamed along with her and began to jump up and down. 

Rachel laughed, putting her hands over her face. Quinn grinned at them. 

“And you haven’t even _started_ taking any shots, Santana.” Quinn commented and Santana smacked her beer against the table. 

“Oh you just wait Fabray, as soon as I get your _seven thousand dollar_ vodka in me…it’s gonna be a _wild_ ride!” Santana laughed out and Rachel shook her head in utter disbelief. 

“The shots were definitely a mistake then,” Rachel said regretfully and Brittany giggled, wrapping her arms around Rachel and pulling her from Quinn. 

“Oh lighten up Rachie…we’re not going to embarrass you or Quinn, we’re just gonna party!” Brittany said excitedly. Rachel caught Quinn’s eye and together they shared a look of knowing.

“Yeah, Rachel…we’re just gonna party. I mean look at how well everything’s going for you.” Santana began, throwing her arms open excitedly. 

“It’s your twenty-fifth birthday, you’re a shoo-in for your first Broadway lead role, and you’re fucking a billionaire!” Santana exclaimed. Rachel rolled her eyes and blushed, clearly embarrassed by Santana’s blatant, yet truthful words. 

Brittany laughed and hugged her close, and Quinn narrowed her eyes warningly at Santana who held her hands up in defense. 

“I’m just saying…” 

The music pumping around them suddenly changed, some heavy synth and bass pop song that Quinn had heard on the radio once or twice, and Brittany practically began foaming at the mouth. 

“Rachie! I love this song, we have to go dance!” She shouted and Rachel laughed out loud. 

“Okay, okay!” Rachel turned to Quinn who smiled knowingly and nodded. 

“You can dance with Brittany, Rae.” She agreed. 

“Ah-ah! Not until you have your shots!” Santana called out clapping her hands together just as the waitress appeared with the bottle service they had only ordered only minutes ago. 

She passed out the shots accordingly and Quinn thanked her politely, to which she winked in response. 

Rachel, who had been watching the woman like a hawk, briefly felt her blood boil at how she flirted with Quinn without any concern that Quinn was clearly there with someone else. 

Santana shook her head, and held her shot glass up. “Okay here we go…here’s to Rachel and her fucking _fantastic_ birthday, may it be prosperous and yadda yadda…bullshit. Let’s drink!”

Everyone threw their shots back, Rachel with a sour face, before Brittany slammed her glass down and threw her arms up in the air. 

“Okay! Let’s dance!” 

And with that sentiment, she was pulling Rachel by the arm down the stairs onto the crowded dance floor. Quinn shook her head and watched them go, before turning to the ice filled bucket and reaching for the bottle of Cristal. 

“Would you like a glass, Santana?” She asked, busying herself with the cork. Santana only held up her freshly opened beer bottle in response. 

“I’m good.” She chirped, sucking down her beer and glancing out at the dance floor.

She could see Brittany, laughing and smiling and twirling around in circles. Rachel was keeping up, throwing her hair around and grinning. Santana chuckled to herself, and turned to Quinn who was holding a half full glass of champagne and smiling fondly. Santana smirked. 

“I hope that shit tastes _magical_ for all of the money you spent on it.”

Quinn shrugged. “Why drink if you can’t have fine liquor?”

Santana snorted. “I don’t know, cheap vodka and box wine does just fine for me.” 

Quinn rolled her eyes. “You’re every bit of a cop-show cliché.” 

Santana waved her hand, “Please. Have you ever seen Kyra Sedgwick or Mariska Hargitay rocking a body like this?” Santana bragged, twirling around in a circle and wiggling her “assets” highlighted by the tight dress she wore. 

Quinn had to admit that she agreed. Santana wasn’t your average detective. She was a hardass, but she was also incredibly attractive. Quinn couldn’t believe she had even been single before Brittany. A woman like that seemed like the type to always have someone on her arm. 

Quinn shrugged and Santana pointed. “The answer is fuck no. And you never will!” She ran her free hand down the side of her body and grinned smugly.

“I’m a _one of a kind_ homicide detective, Quinn Fabray. It works in my favor.” Santana clarified and Quinn laughed, staring at her amusedly. 

“It works in your favor? _How_ is that?” She replied and Santana’s entire expression turned serious.

“Well for starters, people underestimate me. I know how hard that is to believe considering I literally came out of the womb _scowling…_ but men are fucking idiots.” Santana threw out, disgustedly. 

Quinn agreed. “I get you.” 

“Right, so they see me…pretty Latina, and they think ‘ _oh she’s just a woman, she doesn’t know the first thing about murders. She’ll probably cry at the sight of a dead body’_ , and as soon as they make that mistake…I sneak up on them, with my bachelor’s in criminal justice, and I dismantle an entire case in front of their eyes.” She sneered. Santana took a swig of her beer and scanned the crowd. 

“They can’t stand it. A young, female detective with both the intelligence to figure out a killer and the confidence to go after them. It scares them. Makes them feel insecure.” She shrugged.

Quinn couldn’t help but to relate to Santana heavily. As much as they were different, they had similar stories of success and doubt from their peers in their respective careers. 

“I definitely understand. Most of my colleagues are younger guys…and the other board members are all older men in their late fifties and sixties. Friend’s of my father.” Quinn snorted. 

“Ever since he died and I officially took over the company, their impression of me has been _…mixed_ at best.”

Santana glanced at Quinn. “They must have thought you were just some spoiled little rich bitch who inherited her parent's fortune…”

Quinn laughed. “Sort of. Some of them knew of my achievements and high marks in school, thanks to my father’s inability to be _humble_ …but they didn’t consider me knowledgeable enough to be able to handle such a high position so quickly. Others thought I’d be too overcome with grief to be able to run a business successfully. I guess they assumed I would hand over the reigns to one of them and pop into a board meeting every now and then to check on things.” Quinn actually smiled at the realization of how much they had underestimated her. 

Santana grinned to herself at the sight of the satisfied smiled that passed over Quinn’s face.

“Obviously things didn’t turn out the way they planned.” 

Santana raised her beer. “ _Here, here_.” 

Quinn tipped her glass forward, clanking it against Santana’s bottle before taking a long drink.

“Wait,” Santana said suddenly, turning to Quinn, “They respect you now though, right? I mean…they kind of don’t have a choice.” 

Quinn made a face, contemplating Santana’s point. “For the most part. Some of them are terrified of me…and others are looking for a way to “steal the crown” if you know what I mean.” Quinn tilted her head in thought. “There are very few who I have good relationships with, who fully respect me and my decisions…the rest I just keep at arm’s length. They can’t really complain as long as they’re making money, honestly.” Quinn shrugged.

Santana nodded her head passively. She bit down on her bottom lip, and glanced sideways at Quinn for a moment, obviously contemplating where to take the conversation. 

For whatever reason, Quinn felt comfortable enough to share this information with Santana. Even despite the fact that the woman had literally taken it upon herself to pry into Quinn’s life and reveal things about her that should have remained private.

“Do any of them know about…” Santana gestured out to the crowded dance floor where Rachel and Brittany had become lost in the sea of dancing people. 

“My private affairs? I assume you mean what Rachel and I do?” Quinn responded knowingly. It wasn’t a foreign question. 

“Um, yeah.” Santana said nervously and Quinn smiled amusedly.

“To my knowledge, I think it’s kind of a badly kept secret…no one has ever actually _asked_ me about what I get up to in my free time with women, they just assume that what they hear around the office and around town is the truth.” Quinn mused and Santana couldn’t stop the laughter that erupted from her throat. 

“Oh man, I don’t mean to laugh…it’s just that, all of those dusty old pencil-pushers already hate your guts because you’re one of the richest women in the country, and you’re their superior but you also all get _tons_ of pussy…they must really feel like shit.” Santana cackled loudly and Quinn shook her head, blushing at her brazen description of the disdain Quinn’s peers most likely had for her.

Santana wiped at her eye, and turned to Quinn amusedly. “Ah come on, Fabray. You gotta admit it’s _kind of_ hilarious…and awesome. You’re a beautiful, smart, wealthy woman-“

Quinn raised her eyebrows, “God Santana I didn’t know you felt this way,” She teased and Santana scowled instantly. 

“I’m just stating _facts,_ bitch. Anyway, you’re all of those things…and women adore you. Those old motherfuckers hate you because they _envy_ you…they want to be you. Hell, most of them probably want to _bang_ you too.” Santana shrugged and Quinn couldn’t help the smile that broke out onto her face.

“I doubt that. It’s not exactly a secret that I’m not your average female.” Quinn joked, taking a sip of champagne. 

There was a pause between them.

A moment where Quinn had to examine her life exactly as it was right at that particular time and place. Here she was standing in the VIP section of a club with a woman that had been her enemy only week prior, joking about something she would normally never even speak of. 

Santana bit down on her bottom lip and eyed Quinn. “You know, I really didn’t mean to see what I saw that day in your office…I’ve never apologized for that.” 

Quinn waved her off, taking a drink. “It’s alright Santana. I’m not embarrassed…” Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. “At least, I’m _trying_ not to be.” 

Santana stared at her thoughtfully. “I wouldn’t be embarrassed at all.” Quinn raised her eyebrows, surprised by Santana’s response. 

“Really? Cause I don’t remember you being too ecstatic about my genitals when you were trying to expose my dirty secrets at the dinner table.” Quinn scoffed and Santana feigned-hurt. 

“Aww come on, Fabray. I thought we were over that? It’s not like people don’t _know_ anyway…” 

Quinn laughed incredulously. “People know _about_ me Santana, but they have enough decency to not use my 'irregular body development' against me.” 

Santana sighed exasperatedly. “Okay fair enough. But that’s my point. Why would you ever refer to your body as 'irregular'?” 

“Why not? That’s what everyone told me. Doctors, cruel high school students, my father. I developed differently than all the other pretty blonde girls. I was 'irregular'.” Quinn clarified nonchalantly, though her heart rate quickened at how vulnerable this conversation was leaving her. She took a drink of champagne and Santana shook her head. 

“Yeah, well _fuck_ them. It’s easy to insult someone when you don’t understand what they've got going on, that’s the price we pay for living in a world of assholes…my point is that you don’t have to _agree_ with them.” Santana stated simply and Quinn just stared at her.

“Santana…I appreciate the sentiment, but you didn’t have to go through half your life with a penis between your legs. You didn’t have to go through the humiliation of dating, and _puberty,_ and doctors visits…you didn’t get told by countless people how much of a freak you were.” Quinn sneered, shaking her head. “It’s easy to have self confidence when you don’t have people telling you how much of a _disappointment_ you are.”

Santana rolled her eyes. “Honestly Quinn, I get all of that…but who the fuck _cares?”_  

Quinn stared at her in disbelief, her body going through conflicting reactions to what Santana just said to her. 

Who cares? Her entire life was a fucking mess all because of something she never asked for. How could she have possibly had any self-esteem with all of the bullshit going on in her life? How could she have been expected to be a confident young women with her father ignoring her existence? And her mother practically killing herself to convince her that she was normal? And no friends? And a sister who wanted nothing more than to disappear from the entire family from sheer embarrassment? 

How could Santana just treat that like it was nothing? 

“Who cares that you grew up with a bunch of _shit people_ who didn’t know how to build a bridge and get over shit that they couldn’t control. So you have a dick swinging between your thighs. Whatever. Didn’t make you any less smart, or any less feminine. You still look like a fucking _supermodel,_ and you still ended up inheriting a fortune. And…most of the world fucking _knows_ about it now, and you've still got plenty of women that would bend over _backwards_ just to fuck you. At this point, _you’re_ the only person who still thinks you’re 'irregular'.” Santana ranted, and Quinn just gaped at her.

“So you’re fucking different down there… _own that shit_. Don’t act like it’s some sort of handicap that’s hindering you from having a successful life, because it isn’t. Your life rocks, and there are people who accept you, and your self esteem should be _through the fucking roof_.” Santana finished, scowling and taking a swig of beer as if everything she was saying was perfectly obvious and Quinn was just an idiot for feeling any differently. 

Quinn watched Santana turn back to the crowded dance floor, doing that thing with her eyes where she searched the perimeter of the room. She was passive, as if she hadn’t given Quinn an entire life lesson on her own confidence. 

“Also, I’ve got it on good authority that Rachel is in love with you _and_ your enormous penis…and we all know her opinion is the only one that really matters to you. So _rah rah_ , you’re winning.” 

Quinn snapped out of her haze and narrowed her eyes. “Can you not?” 

Santana smirked. “I just literally dissected your entire dysfunctional life and you’re worked up about me telling you that Rachel _loves_ you? You’ve got your priorities mixed up there, Q. Can I call you Q?” 

“No.” Quinn snapped. 

Santana ignored her. “Anyway Q, since I’m giving out free therapy sessions tonight, we might as well get this bullshit out of the way too. We’ve all pretty much figured out that the you and Rachel have got some mad feelings for each other that go beyond whips and chains. The question is when are you guys going to wake the fuck up and tell each other?” 

Quinn sputtered, her eyes glaring daggers through Santana, who was completely unfazed by Quinn’s struggle to form an answer to her accusation. 

She felt a little hot under the collar, considering that she had been struggling with an array of feelings all night that had been sprouting up do to the realization of how intense her emotions had become in regards to Rachel. 

Doesn’t mean she was ready to admit it to _Santana,_ of all people. 

“I am _not_ having this conversation.” Quinn concluded firmly, downing the rest of her Cristal and slamming the glass onto the table. 

Santana snickered. “If you say so. Just know that you both are wasting time with this contract _bullshit._ If you want it to be full time, and I mean with feelings and junk…you might as well rip that fucker to pieces and get serious. It isn’t like Rachel doesn’t feel the same way…she practically tried to kill the waitress for even looking at you.” Santana teased and Quinn ran a hand through her curls. 

“Santana…please.” Quinn rolled her eyes, pouring herself another glass of champagne, this time filling it to the brim. 

“Alright, Alright. I mean, if things are going well for the two of you then why change it right?” 

Quinn took a swing of her drink. “And things _are_ going well.” She clarified, though she wasn't exactly sure why she needed to. 

Santana smirked, turning around and facing Quinn completely. 

“Oh I've  _heard._ Brittany told me an interesting story about you and Rachel and what was _supposed_ to be a dance lesson today.”

Quinn blushed, cutting her eyes to Santana. “She told you about that?” 

“ _Oh yes_. In full detail…and I must thank you, because the freaky shit you and Rachel had going on in front of Brittany turned her on so much that I had some of the best sex of my life during my lunch break today.” Santana practically cooed, placing her hand over her heart and gazing up at the sky. 

Quinn couldn’t help but snicker at the thought of Brittany being turned on just by seeing Rachel submit to Quinn. “Well, despite how odd that is…you’re welcome, I guess.” 

Santana smiled and tossed her beer back. “I was a little shocked that Rachel would let Brittany see her that way, when she can’t even mention some of the things you and her do to me without blushing.” 

Quinn chuckled. “That may be because Brittany is a little more understanding…you’re just now coming around to what Rachel and I do.”

“Yeah but I’m still curious! Especially after seeing a little bit of it at thanksgiving…” Santana whined and Quinn just stared at her amusedly. 

“Are you really complaining because you didn’t get to see Rachel orgasm and then get in trouble for it?” 

Santana’s eyes widened. “She _what_?” 

Quinn bit down on her bottom lip. “I guess Brittany didn’t tell you that part.” 

“ _No_! She didn’t! She told me that you came storming in and that you barely said a word to Rachel and she was all googly eyed and submissive to you. She said you roped her up and put a gag in her mouth…but there was _nothing_ about orgasms!” Santana exclaimed, scandalized. 

Quinn laughed out loud at Santana’s shocked expression. 

“So wait - you and Rachel…in front of Brittany?”

“No,” Quinn held her hand up, as if to stop the wild things going through Santana’s mind. “We didn’t do _anything_ in front of Brittany.” 

Santana took a deep breath. “Oh thank god…”

Quinn rolled her eyes. “If you _really_ want to know, earlier this morning I gave Rachel a lingerie set to wear for her birthday. In that lingerie set were a special pair of vibrating panties, controlled by remote.” 

Santana stared at Quinn with wide eyes. “So while you were at work…” 

“I was toying with the settings on the panties while Rachel was rehearsing with Brittany. But she was instructed not to orgasm. She did anyway, in front of Brittany.” Quinn recalled, amusedly. 

Santana let out a noise that seemed caught between a gargle and a nervous laugh. 

“Holy shit…that’s hot. So she got in trouble right? For not listening?” Santana asked, curiously, and Quinn couldn’t believe she was sharing this much information with her.

“Well, yes, she did. But there was no more funny business. She didn’t deserve anything after not listening. We just got dressed and came out to dinner…as a matter of fact, Rachel is still wearing those panties.” Quinn remarked casually, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she turned her glass up, emptying more champagne into her mouth. 

Santana grinned. “Let me guess, you’ve got the remote?” 

Quinn hummed, without responding, and set her glass down against the table. She turned to the couch, where her coat lay over the back and reached into one of the pockets. 

“Why Quinn Fabray, you _sly_ dog.” Santana teased and Quinn smirked at her. 

“Would you like to get another little glimpse into what Rachel and I do?” Quinn said deeply, the little gold embers in her eyes practically sparkling. 

Santana nodded, like a little kid being told they were getting a new toy, and Quinn stepped down from their little roped off section to the very bottom of the VIP area, where the balcony kept the patrons from toppling over onto the lower level of the club. 

Santana followed hurriedly and watched as Quinn began searching the crowd, particularly for a blonde and a brunette. Santana’s eyes darted around quickly, eager to get a good look at Rachel herself. 

Quinn pursed her lips, feeling a little panicky at the fact that Rachel wasn’t actually in the nearest vicinity of her. 

“Oh there they are…” Santana called out, and Quinn glanced in the direction where Santana was pointing her finger. 

She smirked at the sight. 

There was Brittany, throwing her hips around and shaking her ass expertly, while holding an equally as talented and much more relaxed Rachel Berry against her. The both of them seemed to be completely enamored with one another, considering the fact that neither of them noticed the attention they seemed to be garnering with their sexy moves. 

“Oh _man…that_ shouldn’t be turning me on, but it is.” Santana murmured quietly and Quinn silently agreed. She definitely didn’t feel any jealousy, just a little arousal at the sight of Rachel grinding against Brittany, completely losing herself to the music. 

Quinn licked her lips. “Watch Rachel’s facial expression.” 

Santana furrowed her eyebrows, turning to Quinn in confusion, but Quinn just ignored her, kept her eyes on the two girls, and so Santana turned and focused on them as well, paying particular attention to Rachel’s face. 

Just as she did, Quinn pressed down on her little remote control and Rachel’s eyes opened wide, her mouth falling open in a gasp. 

Santana raised her eyebrows and whipped her head back around to Quinn. “You just…” 

“Yes. Watch.” Quinn instructed, her mouth twisted into a smirk as Rachel continued dancing, shifting closer to Brittany, obviously searching for more body contact at the feeling of the panties against her. 

She closed her eyes now, and her hips kept gyrating…probably more for the sake of causing friction between her body and the material. 

“Oh wow, now she looks really turned on.” Santana commented and Quinn chuckled. 

“She is. She’s turned on and she’s sensitive, she’s been like that all night.”

Santana shook her head. “She’s probably fucking _dying,_ I know I would be.” 

Quinn raised an eyebrow, “She’s not dying.” 

Santana sipped on her beer, turning it up as she continued to watch Rachel, just as Quinn pressed down on her remote again and Santana practically choked as Rachel’s knees actually buckled and Brittany had hold her upright. 

“Now she’s dying.” Quinn said with a smile and Santana watched with wide eyes as Rachel’s eyes became wide as saucers and she whipped her head around, turning her eyes directly to them. 

Santana turned to Quinn who only waved down at Rachel, showing off the remote in her hand and winking. Santana looked down at Rachel to see her reaction and was shocked to see the girl’s eyes darken considerably, almost black with desire as she struggled to hold it together. 

Brittany was only smiling, obviously having seen this same reaction from Rachel earlier. 

Quinn chuckled as Rachel’s eyebrows furrowed, her mouth falling open in what looked like a moan. She knew what was going on, the panties vibrations were bullying her sensitive clit and she was focusing on not orgasming at the feeling. Especially after what had already happened that day. 

Not to mention, the ever so present plug that still set comfortably between her ass cheeks. 

“I think we should dance, Santana.” Quinn commented, placing the remote back into the coat pocket and straightening the skirt on her dress. Santana only stared at her in disbelief, unable to process the fact that Quinn wasn’t even touching Rachel, yet she was somehow in control of the amount of pleasure being distributed onto her body at that particular moment. 

“Yes. Let’s do that.” Santana agreed and together they descended the stairs, Quinn’s eyes never leaving Rachel’s, until they had approached the busy crowd of the dance floor, where Rachel had practically clawed her way through…having finally detached herself from Brittany. 

She practically fell into Quinn’s arms, her legs shaking at the incessant vibrations once again assaulting her body. 

“Quinn, _please…”_  

“You know the rules. No coming.” 

“Take me home.” Rachel husked out, her arms wrapped around Quinn’s neck.

“Don’t you want to dance, princess?” 

Rachel pressed her entire body up against Quinn, forcing Quinn to feel the way she was already on fire, already practically sweating from the feeling of torture being inflicted on her sex. 

Quinn purred, staring down into Rachel’s deep, hungry eyes. 

“I _don’t_ want to dance. I- I…” Rachel keened suddenly, clenching her eyes together tightly before she gasped and her eyes turned frantic. "I _want_ you to take me h-home, Quinn…I want you take me home and fuck me…please. _Please_ , Quinn.”

Quinn stared down at the glassy eyes, practically _bleeding_ with arousal. It had only been minutes.

To be fair, she had been dangling Rachel over the edge the entire day. She was ready; she was ready to be taken care of. She was helpless and seconds away from kneeling before Quinn right there on the dance floor. 

It was time to give her submissive what she wanted. 

“On _second_ thought, Santana…” Quinn called out, turning her head to Santana who smirked at her knowingly. 

“I think we’ll catch you two later…or sometime next week depending on how _sore_ you are.” Santana snickered and Quinn rolled her eyes. 

“Bye Quinn! Go easy on her!” Brittany teased, hanging off of Santana and smiling at Rachel who was clinging to Quinn desperately, moaning and panting in her ear. 

Quinn pulled Rachel along, smiling down at her. “I can’t guarantee that I will.” 

* * *

 

Rachel doesn’t really _know_ how she got here.

She doesn’t really _care._  

One minute she was clutching Quinn’s hand tightly, rubbing her thighs together in the front seat of her Lamborghini and trying desperately to keep herself from coming all over her expensive leather interior…and the next she was _completely_ naked and attached to Quinn’s bed. 

She was still shaking, her body in overdrive thanks to the panties that Quinn had tortured her relentlessly with from the club all the way back to the outskirts of New York with, and she was wearing these soft little leather cuffs around her wrists. 

They were attached to some sort long ribbon, or chords that were attached to Quinn’s bed, which gave her just enough freedom to change positions, but not enough to actually leave the bed. 

Which was perfect, because she actually had no intention of leaving. 

She was staring up at Quinn, who had ditched her sexy black number and was staring down at her in her lacy black bra and nothing else. Her beautiful cock was standing up and bleeding with what looked like twenty-four hours worth of arousal. 

It made Rachel realize that all this time that Quinn had been catering to her, she had been suppressing her own desire and that only made Rachel even more hungry for Quinn. 

“You look so beautiful.” Quinn commented and Rachel only moaned in response. 

Quinn marveled at how beautiful she looked, completely and utterly overwhelmed with desire, surrendering herself to Quinn. 

“You too…” Rachel whispered, and Quinn smiled at her, leaning down to cup her face.

“You’re _too_ kind, my love.” Quinn purred, before leaning down and pressing her lips against Rachel’s. Kissing her hungrily, she trailed her other hand down her body, caressing her heated skin softly. 

Quinn relished in the way Rachel responded. The way her nipples became erect and goose bumps rose against her stomach. She grinned against her mouth, slipping her tongue inside as her hand rested against Rachel’s hip, tantalizingly, causing her to gasp at the feeling. 

Quinn licked against Rachel’s tongue, moaning into the embrace and pushing Rachel’s body into the mattress. 

Rachel gripped the long chords that bound her to the bed, frustrated with her inability to touch Quinn in response to the feelings coursing through her. Quinn released her lips and trailed kisses down her neck, onto her chest. “Are you ready for me to claim your ass tonight, Rae?” 

Rachel arched her back into the feeling, the mere mention of what Quinn was planning to do to her sending her body into a frenzy. 

 _“Yes,_ Quinn…” She moaned out, clenching around the plug still tucked into her backside. Quinn continued to trail kisses across her chest, wrapping her lips around her nipple and flicking her tongue against the bud. 

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip at the feeling, practically thrusting her breast into Quinn’s mouth, urging her to continue her assault on her nipple. 

She just wanted to feel Quinn, anywhere, _everywhere…_ it had been a long day…and she was more than ready for Quinn to take ownership over her body once more. 

That had been her true birthday wish. What she had _actually_ asked for. 

Quinn watched her submissive, entranced by how completely lost she seemed to be to her body’s responses. She was losing herself to her own desire, falling deeper into a place where there would be no returning from. It excited Quinn…the thought of seeing Rachel go there, go to the space in her head where she only knew Quinn, only knew her dominant and only knew to give herself over to whatever Quinn was asking of her. 

Quinn raised her head from her skin, trailing her hands against her hips before flipping her over harshly. 

Rachel gasped and buried her face sideways against the pillow, leaving Quinn face to face with the pretty little diamond sparkling from between her ass cheeks.

 _“Mmm._ Look at you.” Quinn commented moving her palms gently over Rachel’s plump ass cheeks. They were still a pretty shade of red from the spanking she had received earlier, and no doubt _still_ a little sore. 

That combined with the plug that occupied her hole, and Quinn’s hands massaging her flesh left Rachel panting out these little short breaths against the pillow, which somehow made Quinn more erect. 

Growling, Quinn smacked her hand against Rachel’s ass cheek, startling her. 

“On your hands and knees.” She ordered and Rachel complied, rising up dutifully on her hands and knees for Quinn, displaying herself for Quinn’s observation. 

Quinn stood back, one knee poised against the mattress as she surveyed Rachel’s pretty little body practically shaking with need for Quinn’s touch. 

There were no words right at that moment, just Rachel waiting patiently for her next instruction, breathing heavily and trying to deal with the throbbing between her legs and the sound of her heartbeat drumming in her ears. 

“Rachel, baby…I want you to know that I would never, _ever_ do anything that you don’t want me to do…okay?” Quinn said softly, reaching forward and dragging her fingertips down Rachel’s spine. 

Rachel sighed out in comfort, closing her eyes at the feeling. 

“Yes, Quinn.” 

“If any of this is uncomfortable for you…I want you to promise me that you will safe word.” Quinn said firmly, resting her hand against the small of Rachel’s back. Rachel took a deep breath, and swallowed, that familiar feeling of absolute trust settling within her. 

She knew Quinn wouldn’t hurt her. 

“Yes, Quinn. I promise.”

Quinn smiled. “Do you trust me?”

Rachel smiled widely and resisted the urge to look over her shoulder. _“Yes,_ Quinn. I trust you.” 

Quinn moved her hand away from Rachel’s body. “I want you to turn and lay on your side, Rachel.” 

Rachel swallowed, a little confused, and complied with Quinn’s request. She fell onto her side a little, hissing at the feeling that coursed through her ass from the plug moving with her. She pulled her arms up in front of her, like she had earlier that day in Brittany’s studio. 

Quinn rose from the bed and walked around to the other side, behind Rachel. “Now press your thighs together and pull your knees up.”

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, even more confused as to what Quinn was planning on doing. She obeyed her however and pulled her legs up, gasping a little at the stickiness coating the insides of her thighs. 

Quinn surveyed her position. Marveling at the smoothness of her skin, how relaxed she looked, as if she would be getting ready for bed.

Taking a deep breath, Quinn reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, slipping it off of her shoulders. 

Rachel waited on bated breath, listening for any sign of what was going to happen next. She felt the bed dip, a clear sign that Quinn was moving closer to her, and she felt as if she would burst from the desire coursing through her body. 

“My first priority tonight is to make _you_ feel good, Rachel.” Quinn said softly, inching closer to Rachel. 

“I want you to understand that I care very deeply for you…and that what we have is special, and _different.”_ Quinn remarked gently, her heart beating fast as she turned towards Rachel’s back. 

“I want you to be able to feel things with me that no one else has…I want you to feel like you own my body, just as much as I feel that I own yours.” Quinn husked out, reaching over with one hand to press against Rachel’s stomach softly. 

Rachel whimpered at the sudden, barely there touch, and resisted the urge to move. 

Quinn was obviously taking her time for a reason, and she wasn’t going to do anything to rush her. 

“I want us to become _one…”_ Quinn practically whispered, and she held her breath, leaning closer to Rachel, until she was pressed up against her body, completely. Her breasts against Rachel’s back, and her cock pressed gently against her ass. 

Rachel gasped, her eyes going wide at the sudden feeling of Quinn’s flesh… _all_ of Quinn’s flesh, against her own. 

Quinn had never been completely naked with Rachel before. 

Rachel felt suddenly astounded. A wave of emotion passed through her entire body, most of it arousal and the rest complete and utter happiness at the thought of Quinn feeling _that_ close to her. 

Quinn _truly,_ trusted her. 

There were lips against her shoulder, pressing sweet kisses there, her tongue swirling around the marked skin…leaving trails of affection that made Rachel wonder how she fell into this woman’s arms. A woman who could use her, make her feel completely and utterly debauched and then take care of her so gently, so sweetly that she sometimes wondered where the lines of their relationship began and ended. 

Quinn slipped one arm underneath Rachel and around her waist, while sliding the other against her ass cheek, hovering over the jeweled plug teasing the entrance of her ass. 

“I’m gonna take this out Rachel, but I need you to _relax…_ just like when we put it in today, alright?” 

Rachel nodded, _“Yes_ Quinn…” she breathed out and Quinn hummed, resting her forehead against the back of Rachel’s shoulder and gripping the plug with her fingers softly. 

Moving as slowly as humanly possible, she splayed her hand against Rachel’s waist, holding her in place as she eased the plug inch by inch from the grip her backside had on it. 

Rachel gasped at the feeling of the instrument dragging against her walls, opening her up again to nothing after having something there, filling her up all day. Quinn bit down on her lip as she pulled it completely from her ass and Rachel let out a whine. 

Quinn’s mouth fell open at the sight of Rachel’s hole, pretty and only gaping just a little…but clearly much more loose than when Quinn had worked her fingers into her that morning. The sight, the puckered flesh teasing her, inviting her back in, mesmerized her. 

“Oh my god Rae…your ass is so _pretty_ like this, opened up for me.” 

Rachel mewled, and felt as if she was seconds away from bucking against Quinn. She was teetering on the edge of insanity now…Quinn’s cock only inches from her, the air against her sensitive ass…everything was right there, but just out of reach. 

Quinn reached behind her, placing the plug against the bedside table and reaching for the bottle of lubricant she had placed there. 

“I can’t wait to feel you, princess.” Quinn muttered softly, and Rachel moaned out in response, before she felt the same cold, wetness she had felt against her ass earlier.

“I just want to make sure I don’t hurt you…” Quinn reassured, before she pressed her fingers against the rim of her asshole, much like she had earlier, working the lubricant inside of her. Rachel gasped at the feeling, Quinn’s fingers inside of her where the plug had just been, all day, causing her body to quake with arousal. She was ready to come, she needed to come, and she _needed_ to feel Quinn.

“Quinn _please_ …” Rachel breathed out desperately, clenching her hands around the chords. 

Quinn licked her lips, working her fingers gently, making sure Rachel was glistening back there, prepared for her to move inside of her. Quinn swallowed, pulling her fingers away…unable to bear the pure need in Rachel’s wavering voice. 

“Okay baby, okay…” She cooed. And quickly she slid her wet hand against her cock, rubbing the lubricant against her flesh until it was slick. 

Quinn leaned up with her body, pressing her breasts against Rachel even more, her hard nipples rubbing against Rachel’s back. She breathed against Rachel’s ear, licking the shell of it, before pressing a short kiss there, relishing in the shiver that passed through her. 

“Do you trust me?” Quinn whispered, one last time, and Rachel felt so strongly…felt so utterly _overwhelmed_ by the sentiment that she almost felt as if Quinn was expressing her love, telling her how much she absolutely cared and respected her _and_ her body. 

Rachel turned her head, her eyes searching for the beautiful hazel orbs, _“Always,_ Quinn.” 

Quinn held Rachel’s gaze for a moment, losing herself to the absolute submission hidden beneath them, before she glanced down, her eyes focused on where she had her hand wrapped around her length, guiding the tip slowly towards the hole puckered up and waiting for her. 

Rachel held her breath, working hard to keep her sexual tension at bay…trying desperately to stay relaxed so that Quinn could take care of her. 

Quinn gently eased herself in, just a little bit and Rachel gasped loudly, already feeling the pulsing difference between Quinn and the little plug that had been inside of her earlier. 

This was Quinn, big and long and _slick…_ she was there, sliding into her, and she felt absolutely _magnificent._ Rachel was breathing heavily, gripping her suspension chords tightly as Quinn moaned, slipping more and more into Rachel’s ass, filling her up little by little. Rachel felt amazing, wet and tight and absolutely glorious. She felt like heaven, like everything Quinn knew she would be. She felt _perfect._  

“O-Oh my _god_ , Rachel...you feel so good, baby…” Quinn breathed out, gripping Rachel’s waist tightly as she inched the very last of herself into Rachel, stuffing Rachel completely full. 

Rachel was panting, her eyes glazed and wide at the feeling. She felt like Quinn was everywhere. Pressed up against her in ways she had never felt before and it felt absolutely mind-blowing. She thought she’d feel a little uncomfortable, a little weird…but she only felt like she could come at any moment just from Quinn being there, tucked deeply inside of her, somewhere _no one_ had ever been before. 

“Are you okay, love?” Quinn asked worried, unmoving, allowing Rachel enough time to adjust to the foreign feeling. She knew she had to give Rachel some time to process the feelings coursing through her. It was overwhelming. Quinn knew, she knew Rachel’s body, she knew what she needed to do to keep her satisfied. 

Rachel sucked in a large breath and nodded. “Yes Q-Quinn… _please_ , please move…” She gasped out and Quinn rest her chin on Rachel’s shoulder, and wrapped her other arm around Rachel’s waist, where her hands joined one another. 

Gently, she pulled her hips back, dragging her cock slowly along Rachel’s walls. 

“ _Fuck_ …” Rachel moaned out loudly, tilting her head back and Quinn leaned up and forward, biting Rachel’s shoulder.

“God Rachel…” Quinn grit out, her eyes practically watering at how tight her asshole was around her cock. It was practically impossible to work herself back in, and she could only imagine how it felt for Rachel.

“You’re so _fucking_ tight baby…fuck…” Quinn gasped out, pulling her hips back again, this time a little faster…before working her thick length all the way back inside and relishing in the guttural sound that emptied itself from Rachel’s mouth. 

 _“Q-Quinn…”_ She moaned brokenly and Quinn wanted to cry at the sound. It was absolutely and utterly helpless and she was practically keening at the feeling of Quinn inside of her. 

Her pussy was practically weeping at the overload of sensations assaulting her and Rachel bit down on her bottom lip harshly, attempting contain the sounds threatening to spill from her body at the feeling of Quinn, now pumping herself gently in and out of her ass. 

“That’s it, princess. That’s it…” Quinn cooed, raising her hand to Rachel’s face, turning her so that she could kiss her passionately, thrusting her tongue between her lips and swallowing the loud moan that spilled out as she picked up her pace, pushing her cock a little harder into her ass, sharp thrusts timed to steal Rachel's breath from her lungs just as she seemed to take them in. 

“Mmmm…” Rachel groaned out incoherently. She didn't know what to do. She felt incredibly helpless to the feelings coursing through her body. Her clit was swollen now, her knees turned up against her stomach and her arms resting in front of her face, no other place for them to be. She clenched her fists, her knuckles whitening as Quinn began to slam her hips against her ass cheeks. 

 _Now_ she was fucking her. 

Rachel let out a yell, Quinn still gripping her face, forcing her eyes on her as she pounded her ass now, her eyes practically gold with hunger as she breathed heavily, pistoning her hips fluidly in and out of Rachel’s tight channel, dragging long incoherent sobs of pleasure from her throat. 

“I’m gonna make you feel _so_ good baby…” Quinn choked out, thrusting her cock all the way inside of Rachel and grinding her hips in a circle. Rachel arched her back against Quinn, her eyes wide and focused as Quinn forced her face to stay turned towards her own, keeping the most intense eye contact Rachel had ever experienced in her _life_. 

“ _Y-Yes_ …Quinn…” Rachel sobbed out in pleasure and the sound bled with so much relief that Quinn almost lost herself right then, but she held on a little longer…wanting to _feel_ Rachel’s release. She had a feeling she was gonna lose Rachel to her subspace tonight and she was _desperate_ to feel that happen. Quinn growled and slid her cock past her walls again, dragging her throbbing flesh against Rachel’s tight hole, before pumping herself back in and starting up an unruly pace, the sound of their flesh smacking together sending Rachel into a state of utter frenzy. 

 _“God!_ Q-Quinn…I-I…” Rachel cried out, her mouth gaped open as she gasped, her breath coming out in little high-pitched squeaks. 

Quinn could feel the sweat dripping down her face onto her neck, from the sheer speed and force with which she was fucking Rachel, but she never took her eyes from her…and she never stopped, she never stopped giving Rachel what she _knew_ she wanted. 

“I-I…” Rachel choked, her eyes dark and glazed. Quinn could feel it, she could feel Rachel’s body tightening up all over, could see in the depths of her eyes how she was slowly slipping away, falling prey to the feeling of Quinn dragging her under. 

“You _don’t_ come until I tell you to, Rachel. You hear me?” Quinn said lowly, growling. 

She knew she only had a matter of time. Rachel was there. Had been there all day, really. And she wasn’t far behind. She pressed her mouth against Rachel's sweetly, caressing her face as she fucked her cock into her ass hard, wondering why she felt like something very real was happening between them, something big and heavy and unlike anything she had _ever_ experienced before in her life. 

Rachel’s eyes went wide suddenly and Quinn groaned, feeling the string slipping from her fingertips as she pounded into Rachel, one last time. 

“Fuck, come for me…come for me, Rae!” Quinn called out just as one of the most desperate sounds she had ever heard ripped from Rachel’s throat, a sound that Quinn had _never_ heard before. 

It was needy and loud and...happy. _Relieved._ Quinn couldn’t take it. She felt Rachel’s asshole clamp down on her cock so tightly that she couldn't move and then Rachel let out a shriek and Quinn glanced down to see streams of Rachel’s juices, _squirting_ out onto the bed. 

And then, Quinn tumbled over the edge.

She shouted and whites exploded behind her eyes as she held Rachel close, pressing herself completely against her and spilling herself inside of her. 

Rachel was breathing so hard she thought she was hyperventilating. Her ass was still milking Quinn’s cock tightly, the feeling of utter ecstasy still working through her as streams of fluid spilled from her body. She was in a state of shock; she couldn’t believe that it was happening…she had never seen anything like it before. Her pussy was clenching around nothing, and yet she was coming harder than she ever had in her life. 

And it wasn’t just physically. 

Emotionally, it felt like the life was draining out of her slowly…and she could still feel Quinn against her, still feel her coming down from her own orgasm…but she felt, high…like she was _floating._ Like nothing existed in the world accept she and Quinn, and as she gazed into Quinn’s eyes…she became lost. Lost to what Quinn had given her, what Quinn had _rewarded_ her with. 

Quinn gasped, staring at Rachel with wide eyes, hair sticking to her forehead and her cock softening…slipping from Rachel’s now gaping asshole. 

Quinn peered frantically into Rachel’s eyes, noticing the vacant look that had taken over the deep brown pupils. Her mouth had slipped into a placid smile and she was just lying there, limp in Quinn’s arms.

“Rae?” Quinn said softly, caressing her cheek with her thumb. 

 _“T-Thank_ you…Quinn…thank you…” Rachel breathed out, and Quinn shook her head, an expression of awe taking over her face. 

“You’re welcome, my love. You’re welcome.” Quinn responded gently, pressing a soft kiss against Rachel’s lips. She barely returned the kiss, her mouth still stretched into a pleasant smile. 

Quinn pulled back and noticed that Rachel’s eyes were heavy, practically closing. “I-I’m so _tired_ Quinn…” 

“Go to sleep, princess.” Quinn commanded softly, and Rachel nodded gently, closing her eyes.

“Will you…will you still be _h-here_ when I wake up?” She murmured and Quinn chuckled, turning her head around and resting it on the pillow.

“Yes, baby. I’ll always be here when you wake up.” Quinn said softly, snuggling up to her and feeling the soft even breaths ease out of Rachel’s nose, a telltale sign that she had indeed passed out. 

Quinn closed her own eyes and took a deep breath, her chest tightening suddenly. 

“ _Always_.”


	21. Hang A Shining Star Upon The Highest Bough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm grateful to everyone that has been super-patient with me. I won't apologize for real-life getting in the way, but I will say one more time, don't assume I've given up on something unless you read the words yourself. For those of you that still have faith in me, I hope you enjoy this very special update. It's Christmas/Hanukkah in October. Literally. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> P.S. I did my best at making the information regarding the Jewish Hanukkah traditions as accurate as possible. I hope no one is offended and if there are mistakes, forgive me. 
> 
> \- Mimi
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox. 
> 
> BTW: This chapter, along with the next three are lyrics taken from the song "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" from the musical Meet Me in St. Louis.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rachel was terrified.

For various reasons.

First and foremost, the first night of Hanukkah was roughly two days away and she was wholly unprepared.

Which would have been fine, had her father’s _not_ been set to be on a plane heading toward she and Quinn the next day.

Of course, Quinn didn't see any issues with that. She had assigned her bodyguard Jason to go grocery shopping for Rachel, insisting that she stop stressing and just hand him a list.

She claimed to be trying to make things easier on Rachel, informing her that she should be focusing on how exciting it would be to have her fathers with her for the holidays, but Rachel wasn’t an idiot.

Quinn was trying desperately to hold onto her silly little rule that Rachel shouldn't be exercising any type of chore while she was in the house.

And to be honest? Rachel would have obeyed...under normal circumstances.

Circumstances that didn’t include her incredibly nosey, incredibly Jewish, incredibly _gay_ father arriving in a little over twenty-four hours.

Rachel’s fathers were...a handful. And around the holidays? They kicked it into overdrive. Of course, this wasn’t new. Rachel had years of stressful Passovers and rambunctious Hanukkah’s under her belt.

However, those times were in the comfort of her childhood home in Lima, or back at the apartment with no one to witness her embarrassment aside from Puck and Santana.

This year, she had many things to be concerned about, like Quinn and the watchful eye her fathers would be keeping on their relationship - or lack thereof.

That was at the forefront of her mind.

Quinn had assured Rachel that she was comfortable with allowing her father’s to form their own opinion of what she and Rachel had developed while living together, but Rachel still felt an immense amount of pressure at what that would mean for them during the holidays.

Rachel didn’t want to make Quinn uncomfortable by ‘playing house’ with her. She didn't want her to feel obligated to pretend to be something that she wasn’t, just to please her fathers.

Even if a part of her wasn’t _really_ pretending.

Rachel couldn’t deny the feelings that had been rising like the hairs on the back of her neck since her birthday. As much as she would have liked to think that she was holding it together, every morning when she woke up with Quinn’s arms around her, every day that she kissed her goodbye as she headed into the city for work, every dinner they shared, and every time she was tied up or on her knees at Quinn’s feet, she felt like she was falling...tumbling deeper into something that began to resemble...a four letter word that floated wistfully through her with every passing day.

It still frightened her.

Because despite the promise that there were no more secrets, no more daunting insecurities to drive a wedge between them, there was still a large gray area that haunted Rachel.

A gray area that held all of Quinn’s feelings towards her.

Rachel didn’t know where she stood with Quinn emotionally. And there was no way to distinguish Quinn being a great Dominant from Quinn holding any sort of real romantic feelings towards her.

So...there would be no breaching the subject just yet, lest she suffer from an intense amount of hurt and embarrassment. Rachel for now would just have to be content with their arrangement and pray that her father’s presence didn’t disturb her emotional composure too much.

She’d also have to pray that her father’s wouldn’t pry too much into Quinn’s background, especially considering that the holidays were the hardest time of the year for Quinn in regards to her family.

Rachel wondered how Quinn was keeping it together, what with the anniversary of her mother’s passing falling _literally_ on the next day. Rachel couldn’t believe Quinn had agreed to have her parents arrive on the same day, and had attempted to sway her to change their arrival but Quinn insisted that it would be rude to make her fathers fly in on the first day of Hanukkah.

Rachel couldn’t believe how conscious Quinn seemed to be, even with all of the grief probably radiating through her at the mere memory of what this time of year meant in regards to her mother.

That fact combined with the shattering reality of how estranged she was from her sister, had been crippling Rachel. How could she be expected to rejoice in the presence of her father’s when Quinn couldn’t even _find_ her sister? Couldn’t even call her up and share together in their mother’s memory. It was a devastating thought for Rachel, and she wished that Quinn would share with her a little, if only to reaffirm that she was okay with all of this, or at least to give Rachel the opportunity to be there for her.

She’d just have to fill the space with Hanukkah and Christmas and tradition and hope that her father’s wouldn’t be too much crazy for Quinn’s normally quiet little holiday season.

Of course, that left her back to square one. Stressing about the little amount of time that she had to prepare for everything that came with eight days of Berry.

Her Dad, LeRoy, wouldn’t be an issue. He was brought up in the Catholic Church where everything about the birth of Jesus Christ was just as sacred, but a lot quieter. He of course converted to Judaism when he married Hiram, figuring that he was already jumping the ship with homosexuality, but still actively celebrated Christmas. No, he wouldn't be a problem. It would be Hiram that would stir up all of the chaos.

Mostly because he was his daughter’s twin, if not a little more _intense._

Hiram was the epitome of a forty-something Jewish mother stereotype. He was successful, loud, nosey, incredibly smart, emotional and controlling as hell.

He had to know everything that was going on at all times and he always had to tell you his opinion and why it was ultimately better than yours. And when it came to his daughter?

He was _relentless._

The idea that Rachel was involved with a wealthy business woman who lived on an estate and was flying them in First Class was like a wet dream to him. Rachel couldn’t get him off of the phone, he was so excited. Of course, he would have preferred to have had something to do with their coupling so as to brag to all of the chatty bitches at temple, but he’d take what he could get. But after that initial hour of gushing over how _wonderful_ Quinn seemed, Hiram got down to business.

And that business was Hanukkah.

A Berry Hanukkah was a big production and required an incredible amount of attention to detail, detail that Rachel would have normally already mapped out to a tee by the first of November if they were coming up to visit her in the city. When she flew home, her Daddy would already have everything ready and she’d help him upon her arrival, but ultimately Hiram ran the show.

Which meant that he was just about ready to _die_ from lack of power.

Yesterday, when Rachel had called to confirm he and her Dad’s flight reservations he had made her write down every single thing she’d need for the week, including the menu for Friday’s Shabbat feast. She had felt overwhelmed and exasperated and mostly out of time, but she promised him she’d take care of everything.

This led her back to where she was, standing in the enormous kitchen going through every single grocery bag that Jason had retrieved on his various trips to the market. She had bitten Quinn’s request to let Jason do most of the work, though she felt almost compelled to oversee him, considering it was her religious traditions he was catering to.

He had gotten mostly everything right, save for a few things she could pick up with her Daddy during the week, and she was grateful for one less thing she would have to stress about.

“Do I need to return to the store, Ms. Berry?”

Rachel sighed, turning to the larger man with her hand on her hip. “First of all Jason, I've told you about that ‘Ms. Berry’ nonsense. I’m not some rich woman that you open the door for. That’s Quinn.” She joked with a smile and he turned his lips up slightly in amusement.

“With all due respect, Ms. Fabray has given me explicit instructions to address you with the same respect she’d expect for herself, Ms. Berry.” Jason responded and Rachel rolled her eyes.

“That Ms. Fabray is something else isn’t she?” Rachel teased, patting Jason on the arm. “Listen, everything’s good here Jason. I can figure everything else out on my own.”

Jason crinkled his eyebrows. “I’m not sure if Ms. Fabray would-”

“Ms. Fabray is upstairs in her office buried in work and not in this kitchen where she can reprimand you _or_ me for not completely honoring her requests, so there’s that.” Rachel waved him off, ever the shit-talker without Quinn there to punish her. She knew that she’d be singing a different tune should Quinn come near the kitchen, but for now...she just wanted to tackle Hanukkah without worrying about whether or not Jason retrieved the right ingredients.

Jason conceded to Rachel’s request, leaving her with the option to fetch him should she need further assistance.

She didn’t, and she welcomed the peace that greeted her as she began to store away the various groceries that were crowding the kitchen.

So concerned with mentally categorizing every item in her mind, she almost didn’t hear her phone buzzing across the countertop.

“Hello?” Rachel murmured, tucking the phone between her ear and her shoulder, still heavily concerned about the amount of potatoes Jason had purchased. She was positive that she had given him an exact amount.

“Hello, I’m calling for Rachel Berry?”

Rachel, still sorting through the potatoes stored in the large paper bag responded with a, “This is she?”

“Oh Hello, Rachel. This is Robert Falchuk, how are you?”

Rachel made a face, completely lost as to whom she was speaking to. She had never met a Robert Falchuk in her life, though the name did sound familiar. Maybe she just couldn’t remember.

“Um, I’m doing alright today...how are you?”

The gentleman chuckled through the receiver, “I’m doing wonderful. Gearing up for the holidays like everyone else around here, I imagine you’re very busy with your own preparations?”

Rachel swallowed, her eyebrows furrowing as she waved onions around in her hand in utter confusion. Who was this guy?

“Oh yes...very um... _busy_.” She muttered slowly. She wondered if he could tell how clueless she was as to who he was, exactly.

“I’m going to step out on a limb here and guess that you don’t have any idea who you’re speaking to, do you Rachel?”

Rachel sighed, partly in relief that her assessment had obviously been right and partly in fear that she had somehow offended whoever this person was.

“I’m so sorry...I just didn’t know how to...how to-”

“How to politely tell me that you didn’t know who the hell I was? It’s completely understandable.” He laughed and the ease in his voice caused Rachel to laugh as well.

“I was trying to recall a time when I might have met you, Robert...but I just couldn’t.” Rachel supplied apologetically and she began to shuffle things around, her arms now filled with various bottles of oil.

“Well that would make sense, considering I’ve only ever seen you through a camera lens.”

Everything seemed to slow to a stop as Rachel mulled over the words and realized _exactly_ who she was talking to.

While Rachel and Lisa had been preparing for the slew of auditions and read-throughs that came with the callback process, she had made it her business to learn about each and every person that would be a part of the creation of _A Star Is Born_. That included a list of producers, writers, musicians, a composer, a choreographer, and most importantly a director.

That director was Robert Falchuk.

Five time Tony award winning Robert Falchuk started off as an actor before transitioning into the background as a director. He was considered the best in the business and the world seemed to tilt on its axis when the news broke that he had taken up _A Star Is Born_ as his next big project.

Rachel couldn’t believe she didn’t recognize the name, especially with how excited she had been to learn that she could be performing in front of such a legend. She ultimately was disappointed to learn that Robert wouldn’t be around to witness her auditions in person, but the casting director had assured her the tapes of her various callbacks were being fed to Mr. Falchuk, wherever he was and that he would be _very much_ involved in the final decision.

“O-Oh... _wow_! Mr. Falchuk, I’m so sorry I didn’t recognize who you were....” Rachel backtracked, suddenly nervous and feeling out of place in the large kitchen, alone and surrounded by groceries as a Tony award winning director chuckled in her ear.

“It’s quite alright, Rachel. I’m the one who called and interrupted your day.” He commented nonchalantly and Rachel scoffed.

“Oh, it’s-it’s no problem. I don’t really mind.” She assured him. How could it have possibly bothered her to hear from the very man who set at the helm of her dreams?

“Well, I’ve had the chance to watch the footage of your auditions and your callbacks, and I’d like to express how _exceptional_ I think you are.” He commented.

Rachel blushed, shaking as she placed the various bottles of oil across the counter, in fear of dropping them.

“ _Wow_...thank you so much, Mr. Falchuk…” Rachel said softly, genuinely flattered by his kind words.

“You’re very much welcome, Rachel. I deeply regret being unable to attend your callbacks, I had business to attend to on the West Coast and just couldn’t get back in time to be a part of the audition process as much as I would have liked to have been.” He commented and Rachel began to shake her head.

“There’s no need to apologize, Mr. Falchuk. I understand that you’re a very busy man.” She provided, tapping her fingers against the counter nervously.

“Yes well...I’m not particularly worried, considering I’ll have plenty of chances to watch you perform. Eight times a week, to be specific.”

And that’s really when Rachel’s _entire world_ stopped.

Because what Mr. Falchuk was saying, what he was implying...

Rachel began to tremble, her stomach turning over inside of her in a way that left her feeling as if she might pass out.

“Mr. F-Falchuk? What are you...do you mean-”

“It’s you Rachel. It's been you from the moment you walked through the door. I received a call in L.A. the minute you left your first audition and everyone had fallen head over heels in love with you. Once I got to see the video of your audition, I did too.” He said deeply, and the pounding in Rachel’s ears did nothing to prevent her from understanding the meaning behind Mr. Falchuk’s words. He loved her...they _all_ loved her and she had landed the role.

She had landed the lead in a Broadway show.

She was going to be on Broadway.

Tears began to well up in her eyes and her lungs seemed to suddenly remember how to produce air as she gasped in shock over the phone.

“Rachel?”

“I-I’m alright...I’m just, I’m just…I am…” Rachel struggled, unable to form the words. They were there, resting on her mind and ready to be released but she couldn't clear the heaviness within her, the utter overwhelming feeling of joy that was rising about her body.

She had been waiting patiently for this moment. While she stressed about Hanukkah, stressed about Quinn, and stressed about her father's, she was also battling a ridiculous amount of fear that she would not get the part.

And though it wouldn't have been the first part she had lost, after working her ass off every day with Brittany and Lisa and throwing everything she had into her voice, conditioning her body, and spending many days and nights convincing herself that she was doing the right thing for her first Broadway role, an _original_ role, she couldn't deny that she would have been crushed.

Years of dreaming had come to fruition right at this moment, surrounded by groceries, in a spotless kitchen.

And Rachel couldn’t even get her throat clear enough to say thank you.

“T-Thank you so much, Mr. Falchuk. Thank you.” She finally breathed out, her voice quickly turning thick with emotion. She braced herself against the countertop and gripped the phone tightly between her fingers, attempting to hold it together just long enough to finish the conversation like a professional.

“You’re so very welcome, Rachel. I know that usually a casting director is the one to make these sort of phone calls, and again I hate to interrupt your holiday plans but I just had to tell you myself.” He confirmed and Rachel nodded, as if he could see her. She had tucked her knuckles between her teeth and was trying desperately to keep from bursting into tears while her boss - her actual _boss -_ was speaking to her.

“Thank you,” Rachel choked out again, unable to really say anything else.

Mr. Falchuk laughed, “Your welcome. Jake should already be on the phone with Lisa, discussing a time for us all to meet and negotiate your contracts, but we’ll handle all of that business stuff when the time comes. As for now...congratulations Rachel. Enjoy your holiday and I can’t wait to begin working with you on the show.” He said happily and Rachel licked her lips.

“Y-Yes. You too Sir, enjoy your holiday and thank you _again_...thank you for...for _everything_. I look forward to working with all of you. I _won’t_ let you down.” Rachel said passionately, her emotions trickling up into her voice quickly. She needed to get off of the phone before she embarrassed herself.

“I don’t think for a second that you will, Rachel. Happy holidays to you.”

There was a click, indicating that the phone had gone silent with the echo of Mr. Falchuk’s goodbye and Rachel completely lost it.

Dropping her phone onto the countertop, she let out a sharp cry, before pressing her hands over her face and _weeping_ with joy.

Her entire life had been spent trying to make something like this happen. Everything she had ever worked for, every night she had spent working late at the restaurant, every failed audition, every fight with her fathers about coming home, about taking some time off, about maybe just giving up...it was all worth it.

“Rae?”

As if her body was conditioned to hear it, she turned around instantly at the sound of Quinn’s voice.

She was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, her eyebrows furrowed and her face twisted in concern. Her eyes shifted into fear when she assessed the fact that Rachel was clearly crying.

At the sight of Quinn, in all of her beauty and radiance, shifting towards her more and more in obvious concern for her wellbeing, Rachel seemed to grow more and more emotional.

Rachel was... _very_ confident in her talent. She knew that this accomplishment was a direct result of that. But the opportunity? The chance to achieve a fraction of success, is a direct result of Quinn.

Quinn, standing there with the crease in her forehead and the pretty pink lips turned down in a concerned frown, was part of the reason that this happened.

And as Rachel suddenly realized this, her eyes widened and she let out a watery laugh before throwing herself at Quinn, into her arms.

Quinn caught her in surprise, pulling her close and holding her as she began to dissolve into more tears.

“Rachel? Rachel what's wrong?” She stuttered out in a slight panic, attempting to pull her away so that she could look at her. Rachel however, just held on tighter, rising onto the tips of her toes and pressing her face further into Quinn’s neck. Quinn sighed and leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to the top of her head.

“Princess, please...why are you crying? Did someone hurt you? Did something happen?” Quinn said softly, her voice trailing into frightened territory.

Rachel suddenly pulled back and slipped her mouth over Quinn’s, taking her by surprise.

Quinn let out a small moan of approval, tightening her arms around Rachel’s waist and pulling her closer to her body.

She could feel on her tongue the combined taste of Rachel and the salty tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Then there was Rachel cupping her face, attempting to consume every bit of Quinn that she could.

It had the desired effect, arousal shot through her body and Quinn turned them around quickly, pressing Rachel into the countertop, licking her tongue against hers and sucking lightly on her bottom lip. Rachel mewled and Quinn nipped at the same plump lip before pulling away.

Rachel, breathing heavily and eyes shining with unshed tears caressed Quinn’s cheek with her thumb, smiling.

Quinn was still looking at Rachel, confusion and desire in her eyes.

“Rachel, what-?”

“I got the part.” She said softly, big brown eyes filled with excitement.

It took Quinn a moment to understand. She stared at her for a minute, her eyes filled with something that resembled shock, and then...so softly that it could have been a whisper, she murmured,

“You're gonna be on Broadway?”

Rachel nodded slowly, her mouth stretching into _that_ smile. The big, bright one that made Quinn’s world seem just a bit shinier.

And with that small confirmation, the most incredible thing happened.

Quinn grabbed Rachel and she actually _squealed._

Lifting her up, Quinn spun Rachel around while laughing, _excitement_ spilling out of her _._ It was such a foreign sight that Rachel couldn't help but to widen her eyes in shock.

Finally, Quinn set her back down…opting instead to keep her close, while cupping her face in her hands.

Quinn was smiling and staring at Rachel in what could have only been described as pure _awe._

“Rachel,” she breathed. “You did it. You’re going to be on Broadway. You're going to live your dream. You…” Quinn shook her head, and Rachel giggled at her. There was something so beautiful and _cute_ about this Quinn. A precious innocence that made Rachel’s stomach toss and turn in a special kind of way.

“ _We_ did it Quinn. I have you to thank for this…” Rachel said, her eyes aglow with gratefulness, but of course Quinn wasn't having it. She began to shake her head, on the fast track to denial.

She wanted this moment for Rachel. She wanted Rachel to understand how magnificent, how special she was. She wanted her to feel that she had done this all on her own.

“No, Rachel all I did was hire Lisa. You did the rest.” Quinn stated firmly, and Rachel gripped her chin tightly. A little show of stubborn dominance that she was beginning to display more and more. Quinn raised an eyebrow and Rachel’s eyes locked firmly on hers, filled with fiery defiance.

“ _No_. You did more than that. You _believed_ in me Quinn. You invested in me, and people only invest in things that they truly believe can be successful.”

Quinn scrunched her nose. “You're not an investment Rachel, you're special. I always knew you'd be great; in anything you did. I just wanted to be a part of that greatness, somehow.”

Rachel shook her head incredulously, “Quinn, don't you see? _You_ are what makes me great, what makes me special. You’re apart of me.” She said softly, her brown eyes filled with honesty. She was glancing back and forth between Quinn’s hazel orbs, and Quinn could have just melted.

Mostly because, she _actually_ believed her.

How could she not with the way Rachel was staring at her? She wanted to share this moment with Quinn, she wanted Quinn to be involved in something very precious to her.

Her dreams.

And for Quinn that was something that she couldn't and wouldn't take for granted.

So she didn't argue, she didn't revisit the subject. She just smiled at her and said,

“I'm so very proud of you, Rae.”

Rachel, practically buzzing at the verbal appraisal being purred at her, beamed and pressed her lips to Quinn’s softly, stealing a sweet kiss.

“Thank you, Quinn.” She said, wondering if her chest was really protruding forward, or if she just felt that much pride inside of her.

Quinn smirked and rested her hands on Rachel’s hips, before lifting her up suddenly and setting her on top of the counter.

Rachel squeaked in surprise and as if her body was programmed to do so, welcomed Quinn in between her spread legs.

Quinn rest her palms against Rachel’s thighs, a playful spark behind her eyes.

“So, how would you recommend we celebrate this major accomplishment?”

Rachel swallowed visibly, shivers erupting through her as Quinn licked her lips.

She knew what that meant.

“I-I don't know...maybe we could...have a special dinner tonight?” She teased, shrugging her shoulders, and holding her hands up in an I-don’t-know sort of gesture.

Quinn grinned, and then with her usual quickness, she grabbed ahold of Rachel’s wrists and slammed her back against the countertop.

Leaning over her, she murmured. “By special, I hope that you mean me eating your pussy until you _beg_ me to stop.” And with that, she pressed her mouth to the place where Rachel’s shirt had ridden up, causing her to gasp.

“Cause that's what _I_ was thinking…”

Rachel smiled, but before she could agree she felt a buzzing against her side.

She attempted to pull herself up, but Quinn held her more firmly against the counter.

“Going somewhere?”

Rachel blushed. “My phone, Quinn. I-I think it's Lisa, may I answer?”

Quinn, immediately turned on at the sight of Rachel’s second natured submissiveness, relented and eased up and away from her.

She pulled herself up, biting down on her bottom lip as she reached over for the phone.

It was indeed Lisa, and Rachel answered immediately with a yell of excitement.

Quinn could clearly hear Lisa’s overwhelming happiness through the receiver and smiled as Rachel bounced in agreement on the countertop, tears filling her eyes again.

She reckoned she’d feel like crying every time she was reminded of the fact that she had indeed landed her first Broadway role.

“Lisa, I just want to thank you so much for everything. I'm just so, _so_ , grateful for you.”

“Rachel, you're so very welcome. I know we've got so much work to do, but I'm so proud of you girl! I've already been contacted about your contracts and such, but we can discuss that all later this week at the Christmas Party.”

Rachel scrunched her nose up in confusion.

“Christmas Party?” She said, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Quinn attempting to pour a glass of wine inconspicuously.

“Yes, Charlotte and I received the invitation today. She said she was going to RSVP with Quinn, but I'm sure she already knows that we’re coming. Anyway, I can't _wait_ to see you!”

Rachel, not wanting to appear as clueless as she felt, just laughed and nodded though Lisa couldn't see her. “Right, okay. I can't wait to see you either.”

“Yes, so I’ll let you go, because I'm sure you are eager to call your parents and friends, but again I'm so proud of you Rachel!”

Rachel smiled softly, “Thank you so much, Lisa.”

She hung up the phone and looked over at Quinn who was taking a large gulp of wine. However, right as she began to speak, the phone buzzed erratically in her hand. With a sigh, she answered.

“Hello?”

“Bitch, where in the hell am I gonna find a formal dress in New York City, the week before Christmas?”

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. “ _What_? Santana what are you talking about?”

“I'm talking about this swanky ass, black tie Christmas party that you and Quinn decided to invite me to at the last minute.” Santana huffed, and Rachel stared at Quinn pointedly. Quinn just raised her own eyebrows in response.

“It...It was all very last minute, Santana. If it's really a problem, I can pay for your gown.” Rachel offered, and Quinn’s lips twitched up in a small smile.

_“It isn't a problem, Rachie, San’s just being overdramatic! Anyway, she promised me we'd go shopping in the city, so I’ll be buying her dress!”_

“Oh, Dios mío, esta mujer-” Santana grumbled.

_“Just because it's Spanish doesn't mean it isn't whining, San! So hush!”_

Rachel snickered and Santana sighed.

“Shut the fuck up, Berry.”

 _“San, be nice. Oh speaking of nice, Rachie! I meant to text you and tell you how pretty you and Quinnie looked in the paper!”_ Brittany shouted and Rachel scrunched her nose up in confusion as Santana laughed and chimed in.

“Oh _yeah_ , your little photo spread was pretty hot. You and Fabray looked like two bi-curious models trying something new and _scandalous_.”

Rachel felt utterly lost at this point. Parties and newspapers? What was everyone on about?

“I don't...know what the hell you're talking about?” She tried, and she could hear Santana snorting in her ear.

“Fabgay hasn't shown you? You two are all over every major New York paper. The Post, the Times, even _Marquee_ posted about you guys on their website.”

Rachel’s eyes went wide. “What?” She exclaimed and Santana laughed.

“You're _famous_ …” She teased and Rachel took a moment to attempt to understand.

She and Quinn were seen together? Publicly?

“Anyway, I guess Britt and I will see you guys at the party, pretentious formal gowns and all. In the meantime, why don't you Google yourself?”

Rachel was so caught up in shock, she didn't even remember to tell Santana about landing her audition until after she had already hung up the phone.

She pulled the phone away from her ear slowly and stared at Quinn.

“So...we're throwing a party? When were you gonna tell me that we were throwing a party? Also when are we gonna have time to throw a party when my parents will be here tomorrow and Hanukkah and-” She started and Quinn smiled at her, taken with her cute panicky rambling. Eventually, she did hold her hand up as a signal for her to stop.

“Rachel,” Quinn began calmly. “First, I apologize for not telling you about my gathering right away, love. That was a mistake. But, in my defense and just to be clear... _you're_ not throwing anything. _You're_ preparing for your fathers and Hanukkah, and that's all I want you to be thinking about. I’ve hired caterers and decorators and various other people with miscellaneous job descriptions to stress over my _small_ formal gathering on Wednesday. All you'll have to do is put on a beautiful gown and show up.” Quinn said calmly, shrugging and picking up her glass of wine.

Rachel, still overwhelmed despite Quinn’s reassuring words, just stared at her in awe. “But...what about my parents?”

Rachel was trying to picture a scenario where her father's attending one of Quinn’s formal, prestigious _anything's_ would end well. She was coming up empty. And that was causing her to feel a bit uneasy.

“Well, your father’s haven't really had a chance to be a part of some of the new, exciting things in your life and...while telling them stories is great, I thought they might also enjoy meeting some of the people that made those things happen, like Brittany and Lisa. I presumed they already knew Kurt and Santana.” Quinn said, her facial expression incredibly casual despite the despair clearly passing over Rachel’s own features.

“But when did you have time to get invitations to everyone?” Rachel sputtered out and Quinn waved her hand dismissively, “I had Jason deliver them today when he went to the store for you.”

Rachel gasped. “Seriously? You had Jason _hand deliver_ invitations to a party-”

“It's really more of a small gathering. And it was only about twenty or thirty invites. Very discreet. A few friends and colleagues that I respect. Some of which have been dying to meet you.” She said softly, her eyes glowing.

“I just…” Rachel paused momentarily, taken aback by the sudden confirmation that Quinn had indeed been speaking of her, not only to Charlotte but to _other people_ as well. Other people that wanted to meet her apparently.

She wasn't sure how many more bombshells she could handle today.

“Also, now that you've landed your first Broadway role, we can celebrate that, too.” Quinn said with a wide smile as if suddenly having a grand epiphany, and Rachel had to appreciate again how adorable her excitement was. However, thanks to Rachel’s lack of response Quinn’s demeanor began to turn nervous, as if she was suddenly concerned about upsetting Rachel.

“If that's alright with you I mean? I was just thinking about how exciting that would be for your fathers. To find out that their daughter’s dreams were coming true. I'd imagine that's one of the best Hanukkah gifts they could ever _dream_ of receiving, right?” Quinn said softly and Rachel’s heart swelled at the thoughtfulness that radiated off of her.

Of course it was an incredibly sweet thing to do. To take her formal gathering and make it into something that celebrated Rachel, and allowed her the chance to truly make her fathers proud...it was a very emotional gesture.

“Right,” she murmured, officially swept up in the realization that Quinn was literally the most perfect human being to walk the earth.

And then, she paled, remembering specifically something Santana and Brittany had both mentioned over the phone.

“I hate to switch gears Quinn, but I just recalled something Santana mentioned about a newspaper...?” Rachel said softly and recognition passed over Quinn’s face.

“ _Yes_. I was waiting for the proper moment to tell you...honestly because I wasn't sure how you'd react…” Quinn reached into the drawer beside the refrigerator and pulled out a paper. “It seems you and I were photographed heading into _Marquee_ on your birthday.” She flipped through the pages to a particular section, and there in black and white was a large photo of Rachel and Quinn, holding hands and pressed close together as they entered the club. “They don't have your name or anything...nor would I _ever_ allow that type of information to be released without our knowledge or consent first.” Quinn stated firmly, but Rachel wasn't exactly listening. She was too focused on the photo and how it’s existence made her feel.

At first, it was a little odd. The idea that someone was interested in her enough to unknowingly snap a photo of her for all of New York to see. It made her feel a little exposed.

Of course, she realized that the attention must have largely been on Quinn and that she was probably considered more arm candy than anything. She remembered what Kurt had told her in the dressing room that day. As far as the public was concerned she was just another woman to add to Quinn Fabray’s harem. And though she knew that wasn't completely true, it still pained her a little bit. To know that to the public eye, she was only another unnamed beauty that had fallen at the feet of the incredibly wealthy, unobtainable Quinn Fabray.

But despite the thoughts that picked at her own inner insecurities, Rachel realized how much she actually liked the public shot of her on Quinn's arm. Aside from the fact that it was the only picture of she and Quinn, the very protective, possessive part of her submissive was sated by the knowledge that there was now photo documentation that she belonged to Quinn.

There was also no denying how _good_ they looked together.

Of course the only thing that Rachel could say to properly articulate all of those conflicting emotions was a very thoughtful, “Oh.” Leaving Quinn to stare at her worriedly.

“Does this bother you?” Quinn said softly, placing the paper on the counter and crossing her arms over her chest. More nerves creeping up into her voice.

Rachel cleared her throat. “What do you mean?”

“I mean does it bother you that we were photographed together? I know it can be _intrusive_ and if you're uncomfortable I can have my lawyers contact the editors-” Quinn commented easily and Rachel shook her head, smiling and effectively cutting Quinn off.

“No, no, Quinn. It's fine. Honestly, I was just a little taken aback. I'm not exactly used to being in the public eye you know?”

Rachel chuckled and Quinn smiled in relief, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around her waist.

“I understand. I've never exactly wanted my life plastered all over the front of newspapers, but it comes with the last name and the fortune five hundred company, unfortunately.” She commented, which of course made Rachel realize that she didn't even stop to think about how this might have affected Quinn. Pressing her hand to Quinn’s cheek and cradling her face gently she said, “Quinn, I'm so sorry...I know how private of a person you are…”

Quinn reached up, wrapping her fingers around Rachel’s wrist and pulling her hand away to press a kiss to her palm.

“Don't worry about me. I’m used to this sort of thing. My focus, all the time, is you. I never want _you_ to feel uncomfortable, okay?” Quinn said earnestly and Rachel licked her lips, resisting the urge to kiss Quinn.

“Okay.” She responded, and Quinn smiled.

“I mean; it can't be that bad right? Being photographed with the most beautiful woman in the world?” She murmured and Quinn pressed their foreheads together.

“I would think not...I should be so lucky.” Quinn grinned and Rachel tried to ignore the faint blush creeping up her neck at Quinn’s charming words.

“Hey, soon you’ll be in the public eye for something a lot more important. You're going to be a big star, princess.” Quinn said proudly and Rachel couldn't stop herself from smiling. Though she had a fleeting thought that being a big star would _never_ be more important than being Quinn’s.

She swallowed those words down though and settled for pressing a kiss to Quinn’s nose. “Big star or not, I've got to get back to sorting through these groceries. Lest my Daddy have a heart attack from lack of preparation.” Rachel sighed, rolling her eyes. Quinn stepped away from her, effectively granting her wish and giving Rachel enough room to drop down from the counter to her feet.

“I’m really looking forward to meeting your family, Rachel.” Quinn said softly, smiling, and Rachel snorted.

“Two days from now, when the Berry Hanukkah Experience has _officially_ begun, I’ll ask you if you still mean that.” She teased, pecking Quinn on the lips and shooing her out of the kitchen.

* * *

 And so, the day Rachel’s father’s arrived brought a few (many) challenges. The first being a very heated discussion between Rachel and Quinn on whether or not it was a good idea to personally retrieve them from the airport.

It was really more of a ‘should we ride in the limo, or should the limo just pick them up’ type of conversation, to which Rachel venomously fought in favor of staying behind at the estate.

She had reasoned that her father's (specifically her Daddy) would take great pleasure in being escorted to a limo by a fancy dressed man in a suit.

“Presentation is _really_ important to them,” Rachel had argued, but Quinn wasn’t having it.

She was convinced that sending a car for them was too formal, and that it would be rude of she and Rachel to be absent upon their arrival.

“There were many times that I would have greatly appreciated being greeted by a loved one at the airport instead of a stiff driver, Rachel. Please allow me to extend the same courtesy to your father’s,” Quinn had argued, all elegance and perfection. At that point, Rachel had no other choice but to agree with her.

Despite the thoughtful sentiment, Rachel couldn’t help but assume by her behavior that Quinn was nervous about what the Berry men would think of her. Though, she couldn’t quite figure out if it was thanks to a general fear of them being disapproving of their... _relationship_ for any reason, or Quinn’s lack of familial experience thanks to the estranged and hardened relationship with her sister and her now deceased parents. Not to mention, that this very day was the day her mother passed away and that gave Rachel the idea that despite Quinn’s calm facade, she was more than antsy about the arrival of her father's.

So, thanks to that, Rachel was doing everything she could to help reassure Quinn and also brace herself for her fathers’ _immediate_ parade of craziness.

Then, of course, there was the hour long journey to the airport to which Rachel had become _inexplicably_ aroused. Which led to her rubbing up against Quinn like a cat in heat.

To which of course, Quinn had refused.

She had reasoned that they’d fucked all night long the night before, in celebration of Rachel’s new job and to sate her desires for the week seeing as there would be no time for playing with Rachel’s fathers around. Even so, Rachel had pouted and argued with Quinn, whining about how hard it would be to go so long without touching her.

Quinn of course, was tempted. But remained in control, even threatening punishment if Rachel didn’t get her desires in check.

Which only further fueled them.

Once again, however, Rachel conceded. She was dissatisfied with not being granted enough affection but remained eager to please Quinn. Though the idea of not being able to touch her intimately for a week still _literally_ rubbed her the wrong way.

Of course, that was all forgotten once they arrived at JFK.

Rachel and Quinn waltzed into the airport together to personally greet the Berry men at baggage claim, and as Rachel glanced around, looking to lay eyes on her fathers...she realized that Quinn hadn't let go of her hand since they exited the limo.

As trivial as it seemed, there was something so thrilling about standing there…in the middle of one of the busiest airports in America with Quinn Fabray holding onto her.

She chanced a look at Quinn who seemed to be valiantly fighting against the anxiousness hiding behind her brilliant eyes.

“Rachel!”

Rachel whipped her head around at the sound and once she laid eyes on her fathers she practically exploded with enthusiasm.

Despite her previous groaning she really did miss them. So the sudden excitement that rushed her body didn't surprise her.

She was, however, surprised by how Quinn squeezed her hand tightly upon the sight of her fathers.

The two men looked quite peculiar coming down the escalator together. The shorter man was obviously Hiram (Daddy), what with his exuberant waving and fashionable clothes. He was dressed in a baby blue plaid blazer and khaki slacks, and _of course_ he was wearing a hat. He wore a bright smile almost identical to Rachel’s and he seemed to be bouncing on the balls of his feet.

It was obvious to Quinn that Rachel had taken most of her personality after him.

Standing behind him was who Quinn assumed to be LeRoy (Dad). He was distinctly calmer in both demeanor and dress, opting to counter Hiram’s bold outfit with a maroon sweater and black pants. He was much taller, and his face remained passive as he attempted to keep up with Hiram as he rushed from the escalator towards them.

Quinn, took a deep breath as Rachel pulled her along before releasing her hand to practically leap into her Daddy’s arms.

“Daddy!” She squealed and Hiram yelped in response, before they began to jump around in each other's arms.

LeRoy rolled his eyes, but smiled with an adoration that felt familiar to Quinn.

Rachel pulled away, grinning, and Hiram _immediately_ began to talk.

“Sweetheart I missed you so much, I just couldn't _stand_ it! And look at you, oh my god you look fabulous, a vision! What is this, Chanel? Prada?” He turned her around, peeking for the label, “Ooooh, Gucci, even better! You look amazing baby; Roy doesn't she look amazing?” He finally paused, looking to his husband for agreement, and LeRoy nodded.

“She looks great Hiram, but you're hogging her! Let me see for myself.” He murmured and Hiram held up his hands, “Alright, alright!” Rachel immediately found herself swept up in her father’s arms and she just sank into his embrace, her eyes closing as his arms wrapped around her, squeezing her tightly.

The moment was so incredibly warming, that Quinn almost felt as if she was intruding. It was the way Rachel seemed to curl into her father. She looked so content. Like a young girl, protected by her father’s embrace.

“I missed you so much, Dad.” She murmured, and LeRoy kissed the top of her head, smiling. “I missed you too, baby girl.” He pulled away and looked her up and down, “And you _do_ look fabulous…” He said thoughtfully, and she noticed that there was a certain look in his eyes, a look Rachel couldn't quite identify. So she tilted her head up at him in confusion.

“What's wrong? You don't like the coat?” She asked, and he chuckled.

“No, no. It's not the coat...there's just…” He trailed off, before shaking his head. “Never mind.” He finished.

“Enough of all this,” Hiram fussed, effectively interrupting them. “Rachel, aren't you gonna stop being rude and properly introduce us?” He pushed, glancing over to Quinn with badly concealed interest. LeRoy seemed to officially acknowledge her presence as well, turning big brown eyes to Quinn softly.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her Daddy’s antics, but turned to Quinn regardless.

“Dad, Daddy, this is Quinn Fabray.” She said, and Quinn cleared her throat, suddenly concerned about her vocal chords shutting down.

“Hello, Mr. and Mr. Berry...it's a pleasure to finally meet you.” Quinn smiled, extending her hand towards them and Rachel watched on in amusement.

LeRoy moved first, taking Quinn’s hand and shaking it firmly. He made direct eye contact with her as he spoke, “The pleasure is ours, Quinn.”

Intimidation bristled through Quinn briefly and she swallowed, before releasing his hand, only to be engulfed in a hug by Hiram.

“Oh it is just so _wonderful_ to meet you Quinn! Of course, Rachel has outright _refused_ to tell us anything about you, but I myself am eager to get to know the woman who has so quickly captured my daughter’s heart!” Hiram gushed.

LeRoy snorted, “Quick is... _one_ way to put it…” He murmured and Hiram pulled away from Quinn to cut his eyes over to his husband in annoyance. Quinn, still a little taken aback by the hug, opened her mouth to respond - simultaneously overwhelmed by Hiram’s excitement, and LeRoy’s terse response.

“Um,” Rachel cleared her throat, slipping her arm between Quinn’s and threading their fingers together, subtly pulling her away from her father. “Dad, Daddy, let’s get your luggage...we can finish all this up in the car, okay?” She said, and as Hiram sprang into action towards baggage claim, pulling LeRoy along, Rachel looked up at Quinn.

“Hey, are you alright?” She said softly, attempting to gauge Quinn’s expression. She was so worried that Quinn would become too overwhelmed with everything, so she had practically conditioned herself to look for any signs of discomfort. “I know at first glance they can seem like a handful...well my Daddy at least-”

Quinn smiled. “Rachel, I’m fine. I just wasn’t expecting...a hug. That's all. Took me by surprise.” She chuckled and Rachel relaxed. “Yeah, he tends to do that. But only to people that he likes.”

Quinn glanced over at LeRoy, who had simultaneously glanced back over at her.

They seemed to both be measuring the other up.

“Yeah. I don’t really know if your Dad feels the same way, though.” Quinn murmured, and Rachel furrowed her eyebrows.

“What do you mean?” She said and Quinn shook her head, waving her hand dismissively. Her favorite thing to do while deflecting something.

At that particular moment, Hiram bounced along with his very _large_ suitcase and LeRoy in tow.

“All set?” Quinn asked with a smile, tucking Rachel into her side as a way of letting her know that there would be no further discussion regarding the previous subject. At least not at that particular moment in time.  

“Absolutely. For God’s sake Roy, can that schlocky little bag even hold your _toothbrush_?” Hiram teased and LeRoy rolled his eyes.

“You’re not allowed to judge me just because you packed our entire closet in your bag, Hiram.” He countered, with a smile, and then he glanced up at Quinn, “I hope you’ve got enough room in your car.”

Hiram slapped his hand against LeRoy’s chest. “I’m sure that Quinn was very aware that we’d have luggage and prepared accordingly, Roy.”

“Shall we head out, then?” She supplied, amused by their back and forth display. Rachel could only place her hand on her forehead in slight embarrassment.

As they all exited the airport, Quinn led them over to the limo waiting for them. Jason got out immediately, moving around the car towards them. “Good afternoon Mr. and Mr. Berry. May I handle your luggage for you?”

Rachel watched on, resisting the urge to laugh as her Daddy’s eyes lit up. “Well _of course_ you may, young man.” He turned to Rachel, just about ready to burst. “How exciting is this...I’ve always wanted to ride in a limo!” He gushed.

“We rode to our wedding in limos, Hiram.” LeRoy countered and Hiram waved him off.

“That doesn’t count, that was one special occasion. This is different. This is _everyday life,_ Roy. This is what _wealthy_ _people_ do.” Hiram stressed and Rachel cleared her throat.

“Daddy, please.” She said, gesturing towards where Jason was now holding the door open for them. Quinn allowed Rachel’s fathers to move into the limo first, while Rachel moved to slide in after them, but not before leaning over the door to give Quinn a sweet kiss.

As she pulled away, Quinn licked her lips. “What was that for?”

“Relief. It’s going to be a long week...and even though you want me to believe that you’re fine, I know that you could use a little reassurance every now and then. So, I’m going to give it to you.” She said softly, confident.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her, “I thought we settled this before...I’ve already got something to relieve my stress.”

Rachel leaned forward again, this time pressing her tongue between Quinn’s pump lips and moving through her mouth feverishly, licking and twisting around Quinn’s tongue with a dominating finality.

Rachel pulled away, her eyes dark and firm. “ _No_ cigarettes...just me, got it?”

Quinn grinned, mostly amused and slightly turned on by Rachel’s small display of dominance. She’d let her get away with it, for now.

“Mmm. Got it. Now get in the car, princess.” Quinn said softly, and Rachel complied, winking at her.

Quinn shook her head.

So many Berry’s. So little time.  


	22. Here We Are As In Olden Days, Happy Golden Days of Yore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox.

It took her Daddy _exactly_ eleven minutes to freak out.

This was following the limo ride, which was far from quiet, with Hiram gossiping to Rachel about all of the exciting and scandalous new developments in Lima and LeRoy affectionately patting his thigh while keeping a close eye on the way Quinn and Rachel interacted with one another.

Even as Hiram began to notice that they were leaving the city, he managed to refrain from commenting.  

And when the limousine pulled up to Quinn’s large estate and parked right in the front, Rachel thought he might actually implode at the sight, yet he kept his composure. Even as Quinn showed them around the beautiful main house and then into the guest house where they would be staying, Hiram managed to remain mostly calm.

But he wasn’t fooling Rachel.

At some point, there was going to be some sort of freak out. She could see it in his eyes. Every time he noticed something gorgeous or expensive, he was one step closer to losing it all together.

And then, once Quinn had agreed to help LeRoy with the luggage, effectively leaving Rachel and Hiram alone in the very large and crowded kitchen, things got very intense.

“So I was thinking about glazed salmon for Friday,” Rachel murmured, deciding to skip the formalities and jump right into the Hanukkah madness. With baited breath, she waited for his opinionated response, fully expecting him to pull out some pre-written stipulations that she had to follow in order to keep Hanukkah as traditional as possible.

She only received a raised eyebrow in response.

“Daddy…are you-”

“So when are you going to explain?”

Rachel paused, tilting her head much like a confused puppy.

“Explain…?”

And thus, the freak out began.

Hiram sighed, “One minute you’re working as a full time waitress, shacking up in some crappy little apartment with Noah-”

“That’s a mean thing to say about an apartment you put the deposit down for Daddy, and shacking up is hardly-”

“And then the next minute you’re flouncing about in designer clothes, living in Connecticut-”

“I’m not _necessarily_ living in Connecticut Daddy...Greenwich is like forty-five minutes outside of the city-”

“In a multi-million-dollar home with some rich _shikse_ that you just happened to meet four months ago!” He finished, loudly. Complete with flailing arms.

Rachel sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Really? Shikse?”  

Hiram rolled his eyes. “Oy, she’s blonde, she’s beautiful and she’s not Jewish, what would you like for me to call her?”

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. “How about her name? You know she's much more than her features, Daddy. She’s the sole owner and CEO of a multi- _billion_ -dollar diamond legacy.”

Hiram never wavered. “Oh I know that! I googled her, Rachela. She’s worth more money than the entire Berry family could ever dream of making. That’s why I need to better understand all of this...this... _mishegas_!”

Rachel chuckled at her father's Yiddish, before taking a deep breath.

“Daddy, please. Sit. We’ll make lunch for Quinn and Dad and I’ll explain, okay?”

Hiram stared at her for a long moment before glancing down at the marble island. “You know I can’t resist food and a well-designed kitchen,” He gushed, before taking a seat and leaning forward on his hands. “So spill, I want to know everything about Quinn Fabray, the shikse who has it all...including my sweet little Rachela!”

Rachel rolled her eyes, “Daddy...”

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop!”

She turned to the refrigerator and began to pull items out for sandwiches, “I met Quinn while I was at my night job. You know, the one I picked up at that swanky restaurant?”

Hiram nodded. “Yes. The one with the little schmuck of a manager...what was his name? Gary?”

Rachel glanced up at her father, “George, Daddy. He's technically the reason Quinn and I are where we are.” She shrugged, opting to glance down as she spread mayonnaise over some bread.

Hiram squinted at her in suspicion, “How so? Did he introduce the two of you? And why is there mayo on that bread? Your father hates mayo, you know that.” Hiram commented easily and Rachel sighed.

“Quinn likes mayo, Daddy.”

“On a turkey sandwich?” He said with his eyebrows raised.

“No. On a BLT, which is what I’m making for her because she doesn’t like turkey.” Rachel explained and Hiram didn’t respond for a moment, opting to stare at Rachel in wonder.

“What?” She asked defensively, resting back on her heels with her hand on her hip.

Hiram held his hands up in amusement.

“Nothing, nothing, finish your story!”

Rachel shook her head, setting Quinn’s now finished sandwich towards the side of the counter.

“So basically, I’m a klutz.”

“Well, that’s what happens when you slack up on your ballet training.”

“Daddy…”

He shrugged his shoulders, almost identical to what she had done only moments prior.

“I’m just saying, there’s no such thing as Grace Kelly, she’s a figment of imagination created by Hollywood to make girls think that gracefulness is bestowed on them at birth-”

“ _And_ I tripped over my own two feet and spilled wine all over her.” Rachel finished with a sigh and Hiram made a face.

“This is beginning to sound less like a fairytale and more like a horror story.” He observed, reaching for the slices of turkey that Rachel was carefully applying towards their own sandwiches.

“Yeah well, that's what I thought at first too. Especially when I found out that Quinn had asked for my name and George had given it to her.” Rachel mentioned and Hiram’s eyes widened dramatically.

“Oh my _God_ , I would have been terrified! And what was that manager of yours thinking! He isn’t supposed to give out personal information like that!”

Rachel waved her hand. “Oh _Daddy_ , he was just trying to save his own ass. Quinn threatened to get him fired if he didn’t give it to her.”

Hiram raised his eyebrows. “Sounds like she was very _taken_ with you…”

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him, “To make a long story short, she contacted me to tell me that she wasn’t upset about me ruining her dinner and her very expensive dress and we just....um…” Rachel smiled upon the memory of Quinn Fabray sitting in Sarah’s diner staring at her with those heavy-lidded hazel eyes.

“We hit it off. And now here we are.” She said simply, clearing her throat and shrugging away the feelings passing through her.

Hiram hummed, cutting the sandwiches in two, just as he would do when she was a little girl.

“Hmm. Here you are, indeed. Shacked up in a mansion with a-”

“Daddy!”

“- _smart_ shikse _._ ” He finished with a grin and Rachel rolled her eyes and huffed.

“If you and Dad are having concerns about me living with Quinn, then just tell me Daddy.”

Hiram dropped the knife. “Rachel. You're my only daughter, I always have concerns.”

Rachel deflated a bit. “You don't like Quinn?”

Hiram smiled, reaching over to grab Rachel’s hand. “Of course I like her. I like her so much that I’m questioning if she really exists or if I made her up while watching _Millionaire Matchmaker._ She’s _perfect_ , Rachela. She’s rich, smart, polite, and she probably chews with her mouth closed.”

Rachel laughed and Hiram continued, “ _But_ that doesn't refute the fact that this is all very sudden. I'm just trying to make sure you're okay and that you're making smart choices. I'm just being a Dad, Rach.”

Rachel felt her heart warm at her father's words. She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss the feeling of her parents taking care of her.

They were her parents, her family. And although she couldn't explain everything in detail, she owed them the right to be worried and ultimately to be reassured.

Rachel walked around the counter and sat on his lap, wrapping her arm around his neck.

“Daddy, I promise you...I’m okay. Quinn makes me happy, happier than I've been in a really long time. So you don't have to be concerned anymore, alright?” She said, laying her head on his shoulder.

Hiram wrapped his arms around his daughter, rubbing her back. “If you say so, baby girl. But you’d better be right. Especially after how _expensive_ it was to create you.” He joked.

“Daddy!”

“I’m serious! No cheating me...I want all my money’s worth!” 

* * *

 

Of course, over in the guest house, there was a similar conversation going on, only much more serious.

After Quinn had successfully helped LeRoy with he and Hiram’s luggage, she rummaged through the guest kitchen and found some tea bags, which she opted to make for them even if to help fill the awkward silence that had initially passed between the two of them.

But once the tea had been successfully dealt, there was just more awkward silence. Silence that left Quinn more than a little unnerved.

It was a weird feeling.

She sipped her tea and kept her eyes downward, much like she used to do when she was a young girl, attempting to please her father.

“What made you choose Connecticut?”

Quinn’s eyes darted upward quickly, shaken by the sudden, direct way that LeRoy addressed her. Some tea spilled over onto the saucer and Quinn realized that her hands had been shaking as she drank.

“I’m sorry?”

LeRoy smiled in amusement, before leaning back into the cushion of the couch that he was occupying.

“Greenwich?” He gestured around them, and Quinn understood that he was referring to her home. “There are many beautiful homes closer to the city...or better yet, beautiful, luxurious brownstones on Park Avenue that I’m sure suit your taste as well.”

Quinn sat her tea atop the coffee table between them. “Sounds like you’re not a fan of my estate, Mr. Berry.” She joked, nervously and LeRoy chuckled.

“Forgive me if it seems that way, Quinn. I think your home is absolutely stunning. The real estate agent in me is just a bit curious as to what made you choose to build this beautiful estate an hour outside of the city when there are plenty of other options that would allow you a shorter commute.” He finished nonchalantly and Quinn realized that he was attempting to make small talk.

Quinn smiled. “Well, I went to school here. Not in Greenwich, obviously, but in Connecticut. I always thought it was a beautiful place. Something about how incredibly _green_ everything was...I just fell in love with it.”

LeRoy shrugged. “Well, the golden triangle...it is one of the richest neighborhoods in America. It’s pretty impressive. _And_ exclusive. It must not have been easy to procure land here.”

Quinn relaxed into her chair, bouncing the foot of her leg. “It was pure luck, honestly. My realtor was showing a completely different house, to a completely different client roughly two blocks over, and on her drive home she got curious about what lay beyond the trees towards the front of the property. So she kept driving and quite literally stumbled upon my five acres.”

LeRoy smiled, rubbing his fingers against the sides of his teacup as he sipped. “That sounds almost too good to be true.”

Quinn shrugged. “I know. But as soon as I got out here, the minute I stepped foot onto this property, I just knew I wanted to build something here. Something grand and peaceful and... _mine_. So, here we are.” Quinn finished lamely and LeRoy nodded in silence, glancing around the room. Effectively ending their conversation.

“What made you go into the jewelry business?” LeRoy commented and Quinn rubbed her hands against her legs.

“Well...at first I wasn’t very interested in jewelry. Though, I did always know I’d end up heading my family’s business. I was just fresh out of business school, on the tail end of my first couple of jobs - one of which was at a consolidation firm, which wasn’t very exciting, or creative. So once I came to my family’s business, I thought it’d be all paperwork, all signing off on checks and everything that I had previously experienced.” Quinn murmured. And then she smiled.

“But then, on my very first day, one of my colleagues brought me a tray of diamonds that had been recently cut for distribution at our Manhattan location. They were... _sparkling_. I couldn’t take my eyes off of them, they were so beautiful.” LeRoy noticed that her eyes began to twinkle, a sudden excitement filling her up at the memory. “They were _perfect_. I held every single one of them in my hand and I just...fell in love.”

LeRoy raised his eyebrows. “I’m sensing a pattern here.”

Quinn laughed, feeling a bit less nervous, and LeRoy leaned forward, settling his tea onto the coffee table.

“You see something, you fall in love, you get it. Maybe just a little too quickly.” He spoke softly, tilting his head to the side much like Rachel would do when she was studying something.

Quinn sobered up, immediately understanding where he was going with his statement.

“You think that’s what’s going on with your daughter and I?” Quinn answered knowingly and LeRoy attempted to smile calmly, but it seemed more like a grimace.

“Listen, Quinn. Rachel is... _special_. She makes lists, and she plans, and she doesn’t do spontaneity and I’m sorry but this,” He gestured to the beautiful home they were sitting in, “she doesn’t do this. This isn’t Rachel. So yes. I think...this is all a little weird, and fast, and my husband and I never even knew she was living with you until we tried to call the apartment and Noah told us that she suddenly didn’t live there, in the apartment that _we_ bought for her, anymore.”

Quinn bristled at the mention of Puck, but shook it off. “Mr. Berry, I understand that you’re concerned-”

“Do you?” He asked, narrowing his eyes a bit, and Quinn was a little taken aback by the hostility. “Because my daughter is living with a _stranger_. A stranger, who to me seems like nothing more than a spoiled heiress hiding behind a mansion and a lot of money.” He snapped and Quinn swallowed, lowering her head. It reminded her of when she was younger. A freshly developed teenager with a list of abnormalities and a father filled with anger and too much alcohol.

Though now she knew that her father’s anger was unwarranted, while Mr. Berry’s frustration was real and understandable.

She still couldn't help but feel a bit reprimanded.

Old habits dying hard, and such.

There was a tense silence, now that his obvious discomfort was filling up the room.

Seeming to realize that he had probably offended Quinn in her own home, LeRoy sighed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...be so harsh Quinn. I’m just-”

Quinn cleared her throat. “Don’t apologize. You’re just...you’re worried about your daughter. And you have every right to be.” She replied, looking up calmly, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

For a moment, LeRoy couldn't meet her gaze and glanced down at his hands, now side by side in his lap. “I just...you and I don't know each other Quinn, and honestly I'm not sure if you and Rachel really know each other either. I just don’t want anyone to get hurt.” He looked up at Quinn. “I don’t want Rachel to get hurt.”

Quinn held LeRoy’s gaze.

“Mr. Berry, please listen to me very carefully…” Her eyes seemed to shine, gold with honesty. “I will _never_ hurt your daughter. I will never put her in a position where she feels even the slightest bit uncomfortable, and I would never do anything to endanger her, because I care _very_ deeply about her.” Quinn smiled and chuckled, leaning back against her chair. “You know, you’re probably right. We did move very fast, and we probably don’t know each other...at least not everything...not yet.” She said softly, and LeRoy wondered about the way Quinn’s eyes began to change, twinkling again. Much like how they had been when she was speaking of the diamonds just moments before.

“But...I’d like to think we’re learning. At least I am. And your daughter has taught me so much...about myself, about how good life could be if you just _try…_ ” She murmured, glancing downward and smiling.

“Maybe I do have a pattern. Maybe Greenwich, and diamonds and Rachel all have something in common...maybe-”

“Maybe you've fallen in love, again.” LeRoy commented. Quinn snapped her eyes up to him, suddenly frozen.

“W-What..?”

“Are you in love with my daughter, Quinn?” LeRoy asked, one eyebrow up. His eyes shining knowingly.

Quinn felt her chest tighten and suddenly she was hot all over, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end at the words that had emptied LeRoy’s mouth.

 _Love_.

“I-I…” Quinn sputtered, her hands shaking again. Confidence just as stirred.

LeRoy smiled, chuckling softly. “Quinn, you don't have to answer that.”

Quinn stared him, eyes filled with panic, eyes that had already given him the answers he needed.

“But if you don't mind, I’d like to give you some advice.”

Quinn, still unable to respond opted to just sit as still as possible, attempting to get a reign on both her trembling hands and her emotions.

LeRoy seemed to empathize with her, gazing at her as if he knew the exact things rushing through her body at that very moment, as if he had felt the same feelings.

“If you’re trying to keep from falling in love with Rachel, I’d would suggest building up a better tolerance…” He commented easily, before smiling to himself, “Berry’s have a way of slipping into your bloodstream when you _least_ expect it. Next thing you know, you’re looking at yourself in the mirror and everything is brighter, clearer, and the only thing staring back at you is a person in love.” He finished softly and Quinn swallowed, squinting back at him...filled with understanding.

LeRoy reached over the table, pressing his hand to the top of Quinn’s.

“I believe you, Quinn. I believe that you're taking care of my little girl.”

She smiled at him, and he squeezed her hand softly.

“Look they're embracing Rachela!” A voice came from the doorway, and both Quinn and LeRoy glanced up to see the very people they had just been speaking of.

Hiram, balancing a tray of sandwiches in his hands and Rachel holding a pitcher of lemonade in hers.

Quinn walked up to Rachel, staring at her with wide eyes. Rachel glanced back at her, concerned. “Quinn is everything okay? Did he say something to you?” She immediately said, glancing over at her father defensively.

Quinn shook her head, and smiled quickly, reassuringly.

“No, no, Rachel it's fine. I'm just...you, you look different…” She said softly. And Rachel laughed.

“What, like bad? Is my hair frizzy or something?” She said, reaching upwards, but Quinn grabbed her hand. Pulling her close.

“You look...beautiful. _Perfect_ , actually.” She finished and Rachel melted under her gaze.

“We thought you might be hungry, so we brought lunch! _I'm glad you are both in one piece_ ,” Hiram finished under his breath, smiling as he approached LeRoy, who was standing and smiling fondly at his husband. “Anything worth sharing?”

LeRoy glanced over at Quinn.

“Oh not at all,” He hummed to himself and Hiram turned just in time to see Quinn pull Rachel close and press a soft kiss to her forehead first, then her lips.

“Everything’s just kosher, babe.” 

* * *

 

Lunch and Dinner had gone by smoothly with little to no surprises. Rachel’s fathers seemed to have had both moved past their earlier reservations, and Quinn had relaxed a bit herself, though her mind still reeled over what LeRoy had said to her.

There of course was one slight moment of discomfort where Hiram had mistakenly asked about Quinn’s parents, forgetting that they were deceased, and the room had gone awkwardly silent.

Quinn smiled, albeit sadly, and continued the conversation by reassuring everyone that it was fine. Though she had been instantly reminded of the fact that the anniversary of her mother’s death, was almost over.

The company of Rachel and her parents had actually _distracted_ Quinn from the painful memory of losing her mother. And although it wasn't her family, there was a warm feeling that accompanied spending time with them, nonetheless.

And...she didn't know whether to feel good about that, or _insanely_ guilty.

So she swallowed, and she raised a glass to her mother, her wonderful mother who fought hard and deserved _much_ better. It was a nice moment, and there were no tears and everyone had gone to bed shortly after.

Everyone except Quinn.

After getting ready for bed, Rachel exited their conjoined bathroom, expecting to see Quinn tucked under the covers or sitting up with her glasses perched on her nose, reading like she'd sometimes do. However, there was no Quinn.

She glanced around quickly, figuring that she might have gone up to her office to finish some work, until she heard talking, quiet talking coming from the open balcony doors.

Rachel moved over towards the doors, her eyes softening at the sight of Quinn down on her knees, her hands clasped together on top of the balcony railing.

Rachel leaned against the door, out of view, listening.

“I um, I know that I haven't been talking to you as much. But I've been _really_ busy with the company and stuff.” She paused, and through the glare of the window, Rachel noticed her smile.

“You and Dad...you guys made it look so easy, you know? I always thought you guys had it together when it came to this stuff, but now I see that there are so _many_ challenges.” She said, incredulously.

Rachel then realized, with a hand pressed over her heart in sympathy, that Quinn was talking to her _mother_.

“Like budgeting costs and keeping up with sales rates. The only fun part is when design brings up new pieces for me to look at.” She then laughed. “Remember how Dad used to come home and complain about how Jerry never liked what he liked? Well, I think it may have had less to do with the jewels and more to do with Fabrays, because we are _always_ butting heads, too. Isn’t that crazy?”

Her soft laughter echoed in the silent night, thanks to the deafening lack of response and Rachel listened to the heavy sigh that escaped Quinn’s lips. “He always says that jewels don’t have to be strictly a ‘woman’s thing’, and I agree...but he just has an... _odd_ sense of creativity. It doesn’t read well for the company. And sales have been so great...really great. In fact, we’re getting ready to launch a new line…” She perked up in excitement, “You’ll be so happy, Mom. I sat in with the design team on the initial sketches, so I actually helped with some of the finished pieces. That’s cool, right?” Quinn tried, and Rachel had never heard her like this. So small and child-like in her quest for her late mother’s attention.

There was another moment of silence, before Rachel’s heart promptly broke in two at the sound of sniffles.

“I-I’m _so_ sorry, Mom. I’m…” She swallowed, and Rachel watched as two large tears rolled down her face, “Dad died hating me...and Frannie is....” She sniffled and shook her head. “I don’t even _know_ where Frannie is, but I’m trying to find her. Everything is so screwed up and-and I’m _trying_ to keep it all together, just like you wanted me to...but it’s _hard_ , Mom. It’s all so hard...and I-I just...m-miss you _so much_ …” Her words broke off into choked up sobs and the sound was gut-wrenching.

The combination of being around Rachel’s family for the holidays and the significance of the day had finally worn into Quinn and Rachel could do nothing but listen.

Quinn was full out _weeping_ , and Rachel could only press her face into the glass of the French doors helplessly, rubbing her chest as if to soothe the pressing ache her heart had taken on in response to Quinn breaking down.

It was a rough sight.

Quinn reached up and drug the back of her knuckles against her eyes, pressing away the tears and attempting to pull herself together.

“I...I’m sorry I’m crying, Mom. I know how much you hated us being upset around the holidays, but I _miss_ you. I really do...and I wish that Frannie were here with me during Christmas...I know that’s the way you wanted things to be after you... _left_.” She sighed again, this time much lighter and smiled. “But at least I’m better. Much better than last year.” Quinn ran her hand through her hair and smiled up at the sky, her hazel eyes filled with hope. “You know, I-I’m not alone. Rachel is here with her family, and they’re,” She paused before exclaiming breathlessly, “ _amazing_.”

The mention of her name caused Rachel to lift her head from the door, her heart pounding in her chest. She knew she needed to leave now.

Obviously, she shouldn’t have been eavesdropping on such an intimate conversation between Quinn and her mother in the first place...but she couldn’t resist the sound of Quinn Fabray, normally so incredibly calculated and controlled, stripped down and spilling her raw emotions out into the night air; hoping that her mother, wherever she was, would somehow hear and offer her guidance.

However, now she was the topic of conversation, and there was probably a strong chance that whatever Quinn was telling her mother...she didn’t want Rachel to know yet.

But Rachel was rooted to the spot, hanging on to every word that left Quinn’s lips.

“You know, you would _love_ Rachel, Mom. She’s kind, smart, _beautiful_...oh and she’s so incredibly talented.” Quinn perked up with more excitement, her eyes bright with energy, “You know she just landed the lead in her first Broadway musical? She’s going to be so amazing. I-I wish you could see. She’s just... _perfect._ ” Quinn practically whispered, seemingly awestruck at the mere description of Rachel.

Rachel inhaled, vibrating at the sound of Quinn’s praise. A very large part of her yearned to either thrust her chest out in pride, or fall to Quinn’s feet in gratitude for her compliments, but she opted to stay hidden, flushing a deep shade of pink at Quinn’s gushing.

“Rachel is…” Quinn licked her lips, her heart thudding loudly in her ears as she looked beyond the stars, searching for her mother’s reassuring eyes. The same hazel eyes that stared back at her in the mirror every morning, the eyes that would make her feel safe, confident in her emotions.

“She’s _everything,_ Mom.” Quinn confessed.

And there was something about the way Quinn spoke the word. Something defining and real about ‘everything’.

Rachel felt goosebumps all over at the sound. Quinn’s obvious care for her seeping out into the night air, from her lips to her mother’s ears, and finalized in the universe.

She was everything to Quinn.

Or, at least enough to warrant mention to her mother.

And that was _incredibly_ important.

Quinn laid her forehead against the railing. “I know you’re probably disappointed in me for many things, Mom. Like _smoking_ , for one.” She chuckled, “but I hope for the most part, I’m making you proud.” She pressed her lips together, willing the tears away again and Rachel gulped her own emotions down.

“I-It used to be bad, you know. Normally I wouldn't have even gotten of bed today…” Quinn said earnestly, squeezing her hands together. “But this year was different, mom. This year I felt like living. I finally believed that you’d _want_ me to be happy.”

She let a tear escape, slowly sliding down her cheek.

“I’m getting there Mom...I’m getting back to happiness.” Quinn finished and Rachel watched her sit there in silence, the cold air whipping against her. Pulling her robe tighter across her chest, Rachel decided that she had seen enough. Tip-toeing away from the door she glided back over to the bed and slid beneath the covers, pressing her head against the silk pillows and staring up at the ceiling in thought.

Quinn had all but been abandoned, left alone with responsibilities and a world of grief.

And yet, there she was. Smiling up at the sky on the anniversary of her mother’s death, trying to be happy. Trying to be who her mother wanted her to be, trying to _live_.

Which was apparently a complete turnaround from who and where she had been the year before.

Rachel was full with emotion. She wanted to do nothing more than cradle Quinn close, and facilitate the love she felt for her mother. She wanted to help her understand that everything was going to be okay, that life would and could get better.

She wanted to tell her that she’d help her find her sister, that she’d make sure she’d never have to spend a holiday alone ever again. That she and her fathers could be her family now.

 _Forever_ , if she’d like.

Rachel squeezed her eyes together tightly, taking a deep breath.

Again, this was no time for her silly little feelings. This was a time for her to be selfless and take care of Quinn. To make sure that she could experience a holiday surrounded by comfort and cheer and as little sadness as possible.

Everything else, though not forgotten, would have to wait for some other time.

“Rachel? Are you awake?” Quinn whispered, her voice drifting to Rachel’s ears from the other side of the bed, where she was slowly slipping underneath the sheets beside Rachel.

Rachel hummed in response, turning her head towards Quinn and slipping her eyes open.

As usual, the intensity of the hazel orbs almost caused Rachel to stop breathing, and once Quinn’s plump lips stretched into a genuine smile, it was all Rachel could do not to just drown in her gaze.

Quinn reached up and cupped Rachel’s cheek, leaning in to kiss her softly. Rachel sank into her embrace, reaching underneath Quinn’s hair to cradle her neck as she moved her lips over hers passionately, whimpering into the kiss. Quinn pulled away, hazy and probably a little sleepy.

“Why aren’t you asleep? Tomorrow’s the first day of _A Very Berry Hanukkah_.” She teased and Rachel grinned.

“ _Ha Ha_. I was just waiting for you to come to bed...I don’t really sleep well away from you.” She murmured and Quinn licked her lips, outlining her features with her thumb.

“Well...I think we’ll both sleep just fine tonight.” She said gently, knowingly. And after one last kiss, she tucked Rachel into her body and shut her eyes.

Rachel wrapped her arm around Quinn’s waist, the air around them seeming to tingle with a graceful calm. It was a safe feeling. As if someone was covering them, blanketing them with peace.

It made Rachel want to shut her eyes, hold Quinn as close as possible, and at least for that one night...never let go.

So that’s exactly what she did.

* * *

 

Quinn had many memories of the holidays. Some were much more painful than others, but most of them remained very vivid and fresh on her mind to this very day.

Today, on this first day of Hanukkah, a particular memory came to her mind.

At ten years old, Quinn was a very sharp-minded, internally-opinionated little girl still going by the name Lucy and completely obsessed with everything her father was.

But at the request of her father to spend some quality time with his side of the family, she found herself thrust into Georgia with all of its southern charm. And while stuck in a suffocating house filled with thick drawling accents and a lot of scriptures, she realized that she was a bit confused by some of her father’s beliefs.

They had been sitting at the dinner table, enjoying a Christmas dinner that reeked of deep fried meats and various desserts when Russell sat back against his chair and grinned.

 _“This is how it should be.”_ he had said, “ _A well rounded, Christian family enjoying a meal together in celebration of the birth of Jesus Christ. This is how God intended for it to be. None of that Hanukkah, Kwanza nonsense.”_

Just about everyone at the table had agreed with him. But as for Quinn, there was something about his statement that felt... _off_ , to her.

She’d met many Jewish people at her school, befriended some of them. And being as studious as she was, she had pretty much gotten the idea of Hanukkah.

And seeing as both Jewish and Christian people alike believed in God, she didn’t understand how God could intend for things to be one way...when he created both ways himself.

She of course didn’t dare say that to her father, just forked her salty green beans and continued to eat in silence.

But now, as she stood around the stainless steel menorah along with Rachel and her own fathers and watched as they began their holiday tradition, she wished she would have said something. She wished all those years ago that she would have told him how Hanukkah deserved just as much respect as any other Christmas service, or family holiday dinner, and that she was pretty confident that God was very supportive of what he created for his people, the Jewish people.

She could only make up for that injustice, letting her father tarnish the importance of Hanukkah, by allowing the coveted traditions of Rachel’s family wash over her.

They had shared dinner, to which LeRoy had explained the semantics of what happens after nightfall, how normally the head of household would be in charge of lighting the candles and such, but seeing as Quinn was not Jewish and had never participated in any sort of Hanukkah celebration he would be glad to take over.

Now, night had fallen and Quinn was watching in awe as LeRoy quietly sat one candle towards the right of the menorah, before picking up and lighting another candle in his right hand.

“It’s the Shamash, it’s used to light the candles.” Rachel explained next to her and Quinn nodded in understanding. Rachel smiled and thread her fingers through Quinn’s, “He’s going to say the blessings now.”

“Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, asher kid'shanu b'mitzvotav v'tsivanu l'hadlik ner shel Hanukkah.” LeRoy spoke firmly.

“Blessed are You, Adonai our God, Sovereign of all, who hallows us with mitzvot, commanding us to kindle the Hanukkah lights.” Rachel translated quietly.

“Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, she-asah nisim laavoteinu v'imoteinu bayamim hahaeim baz'man hazeh.” LeRoy spoke again, his eyes closed and Quinn watched the features of he and Hiram’s face, peaceful as the words drifted over them.

“Blessed are You, Adonai our God, Sovereign of all, who performed wondrous deeds for our ancestors in days of old at this season.” Rachel almost hummed. Quinn allowed herself a moment to glance over at her, at Rachel, and smiled down at her own closed eyelids. She knew that she probably should have been doing the same, respectfully. But she was so enamored by the Berry’s and their sense of utter reverence for their religion.

“Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, shehecheyanu v'kiy'manu v'higianu laz'man hazeh.” LeRoy called out, before everyone opened their eyes, including Rachel.

“Blessed are You, Adonai our God, Sovereign of all, for giving us life, for sustaining us, and for enabling us to reach this season.” She finished, squeezing Quinn’s hand.

LeRoy then proceeded to carefully light the first candle, before settling the Shamash in its proper position.

There was a brief moment of silence, and Quinn wondered what would happen next before LeRoy and Hiram began to sing, harmonizing over what Quinn could only describe as a beautiful chant. She stared at the two of them in awe as they sang in Hebrew together, and the magic of it all left Quinn speechless.

Once they finished, Hiram clapped his hands together excitedly. “Okay, who wants Latkes?”

Rachel’s exclaimed, “Ooh me!” snapped Quinn out of the trance she had seemed to fall in and Hiram rushed off towards the kitchen.

Rachel and LeRoy turned to Quinn, who was still grasping Rachel’s hand and taking in the flames of the candles.

“Is it over?” She asked and Rachel chuckled.

“Sort of. Now we just hang out while the candles burn.” She said easily and Quinn hummed thoughtfully to herself.

“I know it must be weird to experience such a different custom from your own.” LeRoy commented but Quinn shook her head.

“Absolutely not, I thought it was beautiful, actually. And that hymn that you and Mr. Berry sang...it was so, _sacred_.” She commented and Rachel seemed to glow at Quinn’s fascination. She had been a little worried about how she’d receive it all. But to see the awe in her eyes, the respect she seemed to have for her faith. It was hard to resist the feeling it left Rachel with.

“Thank you, Quinn. We’re very happy that you’ve allowed us to share this with our daughter this year.” LeRoy said warmly and Quinn smiled, softly.

“Of course. I’m just honored to be a part of it.” She responded sincerely and Rachel thought she may just lose herself in the genuine way Quinn’s eyes seemed to shine. LeRoy waved her off.

“You are _always_ welcome to celebrate with us, Quinn.” He stated emphatically and Quinn’s heart warmed.

“I am a little confused about what a latke is though.” She mentioned suddenly and Hiram seemed to round the corner as soon as she spoke.

“It’s the best thing you’ll ever taste, honey!” He exclaimed, brandishing a tray of what looked like fried hash browns on one side and donut holes on the other. In the center sat a little ramekin of what appeared to apple sauce. Quinn stared at the combination of foods thoughtfully as Hiram placed the tray down on Quinn’s coffee table, before plopping down on the couch and beckoning them over.

Rachel pulled Quinn over by the hand and they sat opposite her fathers, Quinn still staring down the food with wonder.

Rachel noticed her features and smiled softly to herself. “It’s honestly just fried potatoes, Quinn.” She gestured towards the donut holes. “Those are sufganiyot. They’re basically little jelly filled donuts”

Hiram, having already sank his teeth into a latke hummed. “It’s tradition to eat fried foods, seeing as everything is about the oil and what not.” He commented and LeRoy nodded, “I know it seems like an odd combination. Potatoes and donuts and apple sauce, but it all tastes very good.” He reassured and Rachel plucked a latke from the tray with a napkin and took a bite, moaning softly at the taste. Quinn knew that it was both ridiculous and possibly (probably) blasphemous, but she actually grew semi-hard at the sight and sound. She gazed at Rachel with heavy lidded eyes and Rachel, assuming that her desires were aimed towards the food, offered her latke to Quinn. “Here, taste some.” She pressed, her big brown eyes twinkling.

Quinn licked her lips and leaned forward, biting off a nice chunk of potato and chewing slowly, never taking her eyes off of Rachel.

Of course it tasted amazing, so she understood the almost sexual whimper that had left Rachel’s lips, it did nothing to counter the fact that she was still turned on, if not more so by the fact that Rachel was essentially feeding her.

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip, “Does it taste good?” She asked and Quinn nodded, reaching up to grab Rachel’s wrist, holding on as she leaned forward and took the rest of the latke off from Rachel’s fingers with her mouth, brushing her tongue against her digits as she did so.

There was no mistaking the hitch in Rachel’s breath at the feeling and Quinn swallowed with a satisfied smile, unsure of whether Rachel had been aware of how she’d turned Quinn on, but considering them even, regardless.

“It tastes excellent.” she commented, turning to Hiram and smiling. “You did a wonderful job, Mr. Berry.” Quinn praised him and Hiram, who had been watching the exchange with a combination of shock and entertainment in his eyes, twisted his lips into a smirk. “Why thank you, Quinn. But I must inform you that if you keep calling me Mr. Berry, I might actually scream.” He commented, leaning back against the couch with a hand pressed against his husband’s thigh.

Quinn laughed. “I apologize, _Hiram._ My father was a very strict man when it came to manners.”

LeRoy chuckled. “Hiram understands; his father was the same way.” He commented and Hiram scoffed. “Strict? He told us God would strike us dead if we treated any elders with disrespect. Of course that never stopped him from talking trash about my Bubbe when she wasn’t around.” He huffed, reaching for a donut and Rachel rolled her eyes.

“You do the same thing to Nana, Daddy.” She teased and he gasped in shock.

“I’d never talk about Nana in such ways, Rachela!”

“Really? I seem to remember you calling her a batty old yente when she didn’t come to my fifth birthday party.” Rachel murmured, winking at Quinn who watched in amusement as Hiram pointed accusingly at Rachel.

“Excuse me, little girl, you were the one crying about how upset you were about your Nana missing your _Cats_ themed birthday extravaganza,” He cut his eyes to Quinn quickly, “Believe or not, she named it that!”

“Yeah, but I got over it. You took it personal.” She said incredulously.

“Well. She was the one who practically _guilted_ me into giving her a grandchild-”

LeRoy swatted him. “Oh stop it. We got the surrogate before your mom even uttered the word grandchild.”

Hiram shrugged. “I’m just saying, the woman was a nightmare about it. So we give her a spoiled little Jewish princess and she doesn’t show up to the birthday extravaganza. I was very bitter about it.”

Rachel laughed. “You’re still bitter.”

Hiram waved his hand. “And you’re still spoiled.”

Rachel tossed a donut at him and Quinn laughed out loud along with LeRoy who was shaking his head. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Hiram’s cheek.

“Hiram, don’t you think we should tell Quinn the story of Hanukkah?”

Quinn felt the cushion began to bounce, and looked over in amusement to see Rachel clapping her hands together and practically jumping in her seat at the suggestions.

“Yes please!” She tucked her feet underneath her and placed her palm on Quinn’s thigh, leaning up to murmur, “Every year, my dad’s tell me the story of Hanukkah, and every year it gets more hilarious.” She chuckled, settling up to Quinn’s side and effectively cuddling with her.

Hiram smiled at the sight and glanced up at his husband. “Okay, okay, you start Roy.”

LeRoy cleared his throat. "So, back in the day...let's say about 2000 or so years ago-” he began.

"Give or take." Hiram interrupted.

"Yeah, give or take. Before cell phones and Netflix-"

"And one hour dramas created by Shonda Rhimes!"

Rachel giggled at her Daddy and LeRoy swatted him affectionately, before continuing.

"Us Jews were doing our thing. You know, practicing the faith and what not. Just having a grand old time, and most importantly minding our business. Staying in our lane, as you kids put it these days." He tried with air quotations.

"Oh, that's so clever. Staying within-"

"Staying in your lane, Hiram."

"Whatever. I know some very _nosy_ yente's that could stand to stay in their lane." He scoffed before adding under his breath, “including my mother.”

Quinn let out a laugh behind her hand, glancing down to notice how Rachel tucked herself more firmly into her body. Her hand permanently resting against her thigh. Quinn slipped her arm around Rachel’s waist and pulled her closer, resting her chin against the soft tresses of her hair. Quinn splayed her fingers against Rachel’s hip, trailing her fingers back and forth softly. She found herself sinking into the embrace, the feeling of Rachel finding comfort in the warmth of her body as she sat riveted by her father’s antics, leaving her full with affection. Quinn turned her attention back to LeRoy who had continued with the tale.

"Anyway, outta nowhere this jerk, Antiochus, decides he doesn't like what we've got going on, and just decides to poke his fat head around in our territory and start pushing us around."

"Oh and what a schmuck he was!” Hiram scoffed, pulling his nose up in disgust. “Making us do all sorts of stupid things, like worshipping Greek Idols and such. It was horrible stuff. _Almost_ as bad as Kirstie Alley's acting."

Rachel barked out a laugh and gripped Quinn’s thigh in response and Quinn giggled herself, hyperaware of how close Rachel was.

"Our people didn't like that at all, you know? So they decided to revolt against the dictatorship." LeRoy chuckled out and Hiram looked up at him with a knowing smile.

"Had to be a Berry in there somewhere. Revolting is one of the things we do best."

LeRoy nodded in agreement, pressing a kiss to his husband’s head, still continuing on with the story.

"Now they were incredibly outnumbered, and didn't stand a chance of winning-"

"Sort of like, on _Say Yes to The Dress_ when the bride brings her entire family and then decides to put on the one dress she knows that they'll all hate-" Hiram added.

" _-But_ they fought anyway and somehow managed to kick these guys out of town and restore order." LeRoy finished.

"Jewish people are like weeds, you just can't keep us down." Hiram commented, complete with raised fist and Rachel was now laughing continuously, pressing the back of her head into Quinn’s chest. The reaction sparked Quinn’s own laughter and she grazed her hand against Rachel’s side, before squeezing it. Rachel gasped and looked up at Quinn, pressing a small kiss to the underside of her chin, before turning back to her father's. Quinn smiled in response and LeRoy gestured towards the menorah.

"So, to celebrate, they wanted to light the menorah. But when they went to get the oil, they realized that there wasn't actually any oil left to use."

Hiram rolled his eyes, adding, "Well, there _was_ oil...but it was about as pure as Monica Lewinsky at Sunday mass."

"Right. And it would take at least 8 days to get better oil. But ever resilient, they did some digging and managed to find one cruse of oil left." LeRoy said, impressed.

"Told you, like weeds." Hiram snapped his fingers and Rachel giggled, shaking her head.

"So, they used what they had and miraculously the oil ended up lasting eight days and nights, and thus Hanukkah was born!" LeRoy finished grandly, brandishing his arms in a ‘ta-da’ motion.

"All thanks to a pushy Greek guy and super-human candles!" Hiram said excitedly and Rachel laughed, clapping her hands together.

Quinn chuckled. “That was very, very, entertaining.” She said easily and Rachel felt wonderful about the radiant and genuine smile that had taken over Quinn’s face.

“Thanks, Quinn! We started telling Rachel the story of Hanukkah when she was a baby.” Hiram commented and LeRoy hummed in agreement.

“We had every intention of staying true to original history, but funny girl over here.” He gestured to a grinning Hiram, “kept embellishing the details. Now of course Rachel had to have been about one years old, so she didn’t understand a word he was saying. But for some reason, she just kept laughing at him.” LeRoy gazed over at Rachel fondly, and she smiled prettily back at him. Every bit of Daddy’s little girl. “She was so amused by her Daddy that we just decided to keep telling it that way to keep her entertained. And now it’s her favorite Hanukkah tradition.”

LeRoy glanced over at the menorah, noticing that the candles had extinguished and he pulled Hiram to his feet. “Well, we’re going to get everything straightened up. Maybe order some dinner. How does Thai sound?” He asked everyone and Quinn nodded up at them, “Sounds wonderful.” she called out to them as they headed into the kitchen.

With an empty room Quinn was left to think about what was taking place in her life at this very moment. The combination of the Berry’s with all of their holiday cheer and their magnificent relationship with their daughter plus the fact that they had allowed Quinn to be included in their traditions, left her with a very warm feeling inside.

Everything surrounding her in this moment felt natural and comfortable and made her feel more loved than she could remember feeling in a very long time.

Of course, she still missed her sister. She still longed for her mother’s touch. But right now, with the Berry men ordering Thai for everyone and Rachel tucked into her side...

It felt like home.

She reached over and lifted Rachel’s cheek up to look at her, her chocolate eyes big and full with joy. Pure joy. Joy that seemed to be seeping into Quinn’s bloodstream with each passing day.

Leaning forward, Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel’s softly, stealing a lingering kiss that left Rachel fluttering her eyelashes open softly.

“What was that for?” She asked, squeezing Quinn’s leg.

Quinn hummed. “For sharing all of this with me. It’s my first Hanukkah and it’s already the best.” She said quietly and Rachel smiled.

“Quinn, as long as you’re in my life...I will _always_ share this with you. I promise.” She said carefully, and after a beat, she leaned up and caught Quinn’s lips in another kiss, murmuring against her lips.

“I _promise._ ”


	23. Faithful Friends Who Are Dear To Us, Gather Near To Us Once More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox.

There were many sounds surrounding Rachel’s ears.

Loud voices and strong, _distant_ knocks…knocks that resembled hammering. She assumed that she was dreaming, until she heard a sound that resembled drilling and she groaned, throwing her arms over her head and turning over, reaching for what she thought would be Quinn’s body, but instead found silk pillows.

The realization of Quinn’s absence left her hollow and Rachel instantly woke up, looking around for the missing beauty that usually kept her warm at night.

“Quinn?” She murmured weakly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. No Quinn. But still, very loud voices and lots of movement.

Rachel slowly drug herself from the sheets and stumbled over towards the walk in closet where she fished out one of Quinn’s dress shirts and some socks.

She never did understand how Quinn’s shirts could hang from her body the way they would. The sleeves practically dangled over her hands (albeit cutely) while the hem brushed against her thighs.

It might have been the proportioning of her body, her short stature causing Quinn’s expensive oxfords to swallow her just a bit.

She opened the doors and the previously muffled knocking now greeted her ears in surround sound along with the breathtaking sight of what used to be Quinn’s house, now turned into a Christmas fantasyland.

Rachel gasped as she laid eyes on the garland, infused with bells and crystals and golds and reds, wrapping around the balcony and the staircase. Ribbons and sparkling ornaments were being draped from the ceiling and windows and even from behind the balcony she noticed the two very tall, very elaborate Christmas trees downstairs. One in the foyer, and the other in the living room.

It was absolutely stunning.

There were all sorts of staff, toting vases of elaborate holiday flower arrangements, pushing carts of boxes that held god knows what. Rachel even noticed what looked like a kitchen crew coming through the front door, and men balanced precariously on ladders, working diligently to completely transform Quinn’s mansion into the perfect holiday home.

And as for the yelling? Well, that was Hiram Berry, right at the helm of things and loving every minute of it.

Rachel squinted at the noise, leaning over the balcony to get a better look. The sight of her Daddy calling out orders and pointing in various directions, every bit of the interior design artist that he worked hard to be in Lima, Ohio made her roll her eyes so hard she thought they may get stuck.  

Too amused to be angry, Rachel shook her head and traveled down towards the second floor of the home, opening the door to her studio. The moment she walked through the doors, the room seemed to seal off around her. The noisy atmosphere of the rest of the home left on the other side.

Rachel took a deep breath of relief. Despite being genuinely mesmerized by the beauty of the home’s transformation, she still yearned for a reprieve from the noise. She also itched for Quinn’s presence, her body proving fitful without it.

She moved through the studio, trailing her fingers across the grand piano as she went, until she reached a glass door on the other side of the room.

There, she could see Quinn, wearing a sweater and jeans, her glasses perched on the tip of her nose as she typed away at her laptop.

Before she renovated the room into Rachel’s studio, it was all just one large second office, complete with a lounge area and conference table. Now, the studio served more like a foyer to her office. Complete with a glass window and door, that left Quinn privy to Rachel as she rehearsed. Rachel loved the idea of Quinn watching her, and Quinn loved the easy access to Rachel, so it was a definite win-win.

As if to prove that point, Quinn tended to work more in this space as opposed to her other office. Mostly because she enjoyed watching the way Rachel’s body curved around the music while taking conference calls and reading mundane files.

Rachel smiled at the sight of Quinn, and pushed the door open softly.

“Quinn…?” She called out quietly, meekly. And as if her ears were tuned to Rachel’s voice, Quinn paused from her work immediately to shut her laptop. She then leaned back against the chair and after a brief moment, murmured thoughtfully, “Why aren't you in bed?”

Rachel just shrugged, pulling her fingers and shuffling her feet.

“Because it's loud out there…” She pouted, very much resembling a restless little girl and Quinn couldn't stop herself from smiling. “Also because you aren’t in bed,” Rachel added and Quinn hummed thoughtfully, placing her glasses onto the desk.

“I'm sorry the decorators woke you up, princess.” Quinn spoke softly, and Rachel felt a familiar warmth settling inside of her at the sound of Quinn’s nickname for her.

“It's alright. Wouldn't want to sleep too late and miss all of the action. Everything looks amazing out there, by the way.” Rachel commented with a slight turn, gesturing towards the rest of the house with a shrug, and the movement caused the oversized shirt to slip off her shoulders a bit.

Quinn’s eyes followed the material’s descent instantly and she licked her lips, feeling herself grow half erect.

It was the dark look in her eyes and the combination of her sitting straight up in the seat that led Rachel to realize her mistake. Of course it was too late, then.

“That's a very interesting choice of clothing, Rachel.”

Rachel glanced down at the shirt, the top two buttons undone and leaving just enough space for a sneak peak of her breasts. The shirt reached about the middle of her thighs, much like a very short cocktail dress, and she bit down on her bottom lip, unintentionally fluttering her eyelashes.

Quinn knew Rachel had a thing for her clothes, so she was teasing her, for starters. That was until she noticed the slightest hint of Rachel’s bare ass under the hem of the shirt.

Her eyes narrowed immediately and she asked firmly, “What was wrong with your pajamas?” She inquired and Rachel swallowed.

“Well, I was-I was sort of jolted, and I wanted to see what all the commotion was. So I just grabbed the first-”

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her. “The first thing you saw should have been your nightgown and robe. Both hang on the back of the closet door, want to try another answer?”

Rachel chewed her bottom lip, feeling much like a mouse mere seconds from being captured by a very deadly feline.

“You know that I like your shirts, Quinn.” She said softly, touching the bottom of the shirt gently.

“I know, princess. What I don't know is what you have underneath. That's the part I'm curious about.” Quinn commented easily, but Rachel could see the barely contained arousal beneath her gaze.

“I didn't have time to-”

“I am not _asking_ you how much time you had, I'm asking you if you are wearing anything under that very thin shirt of mine. It would be in your best interest to answer me.” Quinn stated firmly, her eyes ablaze.

Rachel hummed, trembling slightly at the intensity of Quinn’s tone, yet still feeling the urge to be a bit of a challenge, despite the repercussions she may face for it. “I’m sorry Quinn. I am not wearing anything underneath your shirt.” Rachel answered. She trailed her finger down the button down teasingly, smiling at Quinn despite her very imminent punishment.

Quinn flared her nostrils, resting her hands against the desk in an effort to keep from pouncing on Rachel.

“So you walked out like this, where all of those men and women could see you?” She accused and Rachel’s body hummed at Quinn's possessiveness.

She shrugged, still smiling and popped a button on the shirt easily. Quinn, both worked up and slightly annoyed by her nonchalance snapped her fingers sharply.

“Come, _here._ ”

The sound jolted Rachel and despite her shaky anticipation at what would probably be her punishment for being so brazenly disobedient, Rachel seemed to glide across the room. Quinn turned her chair to the side, meeting her face to face as she rounded the desk. Quinn unconsciously widened her legs planting her feet onto the cold wooden floor.

For some reason that read as a signal to Rachel and gracefully she dropped to her knees between Quinn's thighs, pulling her arms around her back and lowering her eyes to the ground.

If Quinn was half-hard before, she was now fully erect at the sight of Rachel’s instant submissiveness. She'd never grow tired of the sight.

Quinn slowly sat up straight, reaching for Rachel’s face gently and lifting her head up. Her eyes were blown, almost black with desire and Quinn sighed. “This behavior is unacceptable, Rae.”

Rachel licked her lips, her eyes flickering towards Quinn’s visible erection through her jeans.

“I deserve to be punished, Quinn.” She answered automatically and Quinn ignored the way her cock seemed to twitch in response.

“Yes, you do. But you know we can't do this. Not right now, with your fathers in the house.”

Though she knew she should've exercised some restraint, Rachel actually whined and dropped her head to Quinn's lap, nuzzling her nose against her thigh, close to the bulge teasing her through her pants.

Quinn let her hands hover over Rachel’s head for a moment, closing her eyes and breathing through her nose in an effort to remain in control before fisting a handful of brown hair and yanking Rachel’s face back from her lap.

Quinn’s eyes were ablaze, and despite being overwhelmed by a cloud of lust, Rachel still felt slightly nervous about the lines she might have crossed in her quest for some attention.

“Though it _can_ be quite amusing sometimes, today I’m not in the mood to play your little games, princess.” She cooed and Rachel licked her lips.

She just wanted some physical contact, whatever physical contact she could get from Quinn. Damn her fathers, she was afraid she might die if she wasn't touched and soon.

“So I’d advise you to straighten up, cause I'm just about done giving you chances, baby.” Quinn said softly, and Rachel resisted the urge to pout.

Quinn reached up and caressed her cheek, with the free hand not tangled tightly in her hair.

“You have no idea how badly I want to take my cock out right now and watch you take every inch of me down your throat, but I can't. I can't risk the embarrassment of your fathers seeing their baby girl, doing something so salacious.” She commented disappointedly. Rachel actually whimpered at that. Quinn had a very, very good point. Especially considering they were surrounded by glass walls. Of course, they would have to come through the studio first, but she didn't put anything past her Daddy right now.

Quinn’s face softened and she leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Rachel’s lips in an effort to calm her down. Rachel sighed into the kiss and Quinn nipped her bottom lip sharply.

“On your feet, please.” She requested, releasing her hold on Rachel’s hair.

Rachel slowly rose to her feet, pressing her thighs together uncomfortably.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her, before patting her thigh. “Sit.”

Rachel swung a leg around and settled on top of Quinn. The shirt lifted up on her thighs and left her bare pussy pressed against Quinn’s erection, and Rachel let out a slow breath.

Quinn rested her hands on Rachel’s hips, massaging her sides through the material of the Oxford.

She smiled up at Rachel, her hazel eyes bright with joy and just a hint of lust, “I’m excited about tonight.” She confessed and Rachel’s heart skipped a beat.

“Me _too_ , Quinn.” Rachel agreed and Quinn pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her waist as if to hug her. She pressed her nose against Rachel’s neck and breathed her in. The feeling of her warm breath caused shivers to erupt all over Rachel and she closed her eyes briefly.

“Mmm. So, Kurt’s gonna be here later to help get you ready. Despite my insistence that he focus solely on _your_ appearance tonight, I’m pretty sure he has every intention of putting us in matching outfits.” She commented, pressing a gentle kiss to Rachel’s neck. Rachel hummed in response as Quinn began to mouth at her neck in earnest.

“I'm eager to see what he comes up with. Though I'm sure no matter what you end up in, I and everyone else will be going crazy with desire.” She spoke lowly, and she snaked her tongue out to lick at Rachel’s neck, the feeling causing Rachel’s breath to hitch and her hips to roll against Quinn. Immediately, Rachel felt Quinn’s hands tighten against her hips, pulling her down firmly against her erection. She let out a breathy moan and Quinn pulled back to kiss her hotly, all tongues and teeth before ripping her lips away suddenly.

“I can't- _we_ can't do this, Rae.” She growled out, though she rolled her hips against Rachel's sopping wet pussy.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck, and nuzzled their noses together, “please…” She whined and the sound did nothing to still Quinn’s already massive erection.

“Fuck, Rachel…” Quinn groaned as Rachel began peppering kisses down her throat, her hands sliding down Quinn’s shoulders to her breasts.

She looked up at Quinn through heavy eyes and said, “May I touch your breasts, Quinn?”

The slightly innocent lilt to her voice made Quinn anxious and without being rational, she nodded silently, licking her lips.

Rachel pushed Quinn’s sweater up and over her head, throwing the material down to the floor in haste. Then she popped the center clasp on her bra and freed her pretty little breasts.

Rachel was very fascinated with Quinn’s breasts and all of their petite, perky nature. They were neither terribly small or ridiculously large, but rather the perfect size. With cute little pink nipples that pebbled when hard. Rachel loved them. Quinn didn't let her touch them often, but when she did, it was glorious.

Rachel reached out with her hands and began massaging them gently, pressing her thumb against the hard nipples and stealing a hiss from between Quinn’s clenched teeth.  

“Use your mouth.” She instructed and Rachel’s lips stretched into a delighted grin.

“Yes ma’am…” She murmured, leaning forward to wrap her plump lips around Quinn's left breast. The minute she began to mouth at her areola, Quinn sighed in pleasure, resting her fingers against Rachel’s head and caressing her soft locks gently.

Rachel basically purred at the display of physical affection and switched her attention towards the other breast where she flicked the top of her tongue against Quinn’s nipple quickly, before latching on.

Quinn hummed in approval, tilting her head back as Rachel nipped at the flesh sharply.

Quinn yanked Rachel’s head back at the feeling and Rachel winced slightly at the feeling of her hair wrapped around Quinn’s fingers. Quinn gazed at her with heavy eyes of amusement and desire.

“You're being especially feisty today. I didn't realize your father’s presence and the subsequent lack of attention would make you this way.” She observed and Rachel licked her lips, chest heaving. She was definitely beyond being consoled, her pupils were blown and her face was turning a pretty shade of red with each passing moment that she was pressed against Quinn.

At some point her arms hooked together behind her back and she had become the very definition of a prim and proper sub, despite the brattiness that led her there.

She yearned to be treated accordingly.

“Quinn... _please_.”

Quinn leaned in and asked her in a gravelly voice. “What do you want from me, princess?”

Rachel whined, squirming against her lap, pressing herself against Quinn’s bulge and earning a swift smack against her cheek.

It wasn't a harsh smack, as a matter of fact it barely even stung. But it was effective.

In more ways than one.

Rachel had listed face smacking as a soft limit, considering she didn't really have any ill feelings towards the kink, though she simultaneously didn't quite know how she'd respond to it.

The gushing wetness that drifted out of her was an obvious sign of approval.

She straightened up immediately and Quinn, (having frozen hesitantly at what her reaction may have been) tapped her on her nose. “Stop moving. Now use your words. What do you want from me?”

Rachel bit her lip. “ _Anything,_ Quinn. Anything.”

Quinn hummed thoughtfully. She also glanced nervously towards the glass windows. She reasoned that Rachel’s father would have to enter the studio first to even catch a _glimpse_ at what she and Rachel were up to.

Quinn threaded her fingers through the silky tresses, her palm effectively cupping her neck as she pulled her down for a searing kiss. The feeling of their tongues against each other was enough of a distraction from her own reservations, and it also pulled Rachel’s focus from her just long enough for her to slip her hand up her thigh and underneath her shirt.

Her fingertips caressed the silky, wet outer lips of Rachel’s womanhood and she gasped into Quinn’s mouth, halted from moving by Quinn’s teeth, biting down on her bottom lip.

“Stay _still,_ princess, or I stop.” Quinn warned and Rachel urged her body to stay calm and unmoving as Quinn toyed with her wetness, invoking shivers down her spine. She was only teasing, coaxing little moans of pleasure from Rachel’s lips. It wasn’t enough to satisfy, just enough to make her whimper in desperation for more.

“God, you’re so wet Rachel,” Quinn murmured licking her lips. She bent her head and pressed her mouth against Rachel’s neck, licking at her skin before nipping sharply. Rachel barely resisted the urge to jerk and she let her eyes flutter closed at the obvious way Quinn was attempting to mark her. Rachel was confident that it had less to do with her lust and more to do with the impending arrival of guests, people who would have eyes on her, who would be taking her in for long periods of time.

Considering that Quinn trusted no one, this mark was probably to show everyone who Rachel belonged to.

She was very much okay with that, in fact the very thought of people seeing Quinn’s obvious claim on her left her both breathless and even more turned on if possible. She could actually feel her body hum in pleasure at the idea.

Quinn growled, satisfied with her work and drug her finger upwards and downwards, catching her clit on every down stroke. Rachel gasped every time, the touch like an electric shock to her body.

It still wasn’t enough though. She was practically gushing, yearning to feel Quinn’s long fingers inside of her.

“Quinn, _please…_ ” She moaned, her deep brown pools definitely begging Quinn to do more, just as the wanton tone of her voice was.

Quinn smirked. “I’m getting tired of repeating myself Rachel... _what do you want_?”

Rachel gripped her wrist tightly, her eyes aglow with lust.

“ _Fuck me, Quinn...now!”_ Rachel snapped and Quinn jerked suddenly in surprise. She moved her hand from Rachel’s neck, catching her chin between her fingers tightly.

“I appreciate your obvious desire to let me fuck you, baby. But that _tone_ is for little brats who want their orgasm’s withheld, so I’d advise you to ask me nicely before I turn you over my knee and spank your ass until it’s as red as _Christmas_.”

Rachel’s eyes dimmed with instant apology, her submissiveness almost suffocating, Quinn was content to drown in it, however and leaned in to kiss her softly, purring.

“Be a good girl Rachel and use your manners.”

“Quinn,” She whined, almost defeated. Quinn felt as if her dick may cut through her pants with how hard it had grown. “Quinn...please, _please_ fuck me...please…” Rachel begged, and she leaned forward and chased Quinn’s lips, initiating a kiss that reeked of blatant desire.

Quinn let out a shaky breath, “Okay.”

And then Rachel let out a cry as Quinn thrust two long fingers into her, curling upwards to press against the spongy little button inside of her. Rachel wasn’t exactly sure how she remembered to remain still as the feeling of immediate pleasure coursed through her veins.

“ _Fuck_ …” She gasped out as Quinn set a punishing pace, using her own hips to press her hand into Rachel harder.

It wouldn’t take long, Quinn was sure. Red was already creeping up on Rachel’s neck, and she was practically shaking with restrained lust. She wanted to come from the moment she entered the room, thanks to the attention Quinn had been withholding due to the arrival of her fathers.

“Look at you, so fucking desperate for me. This is my favorite thing, princess. You, right in the midst of being fucked, close to losing everything, close to coming all over me. God. You’re like a fucking goddess.” Quinn released Rachel’s chin to wrap her arm around her waist, trapping her against her body as she began to roll her hips, playing Rachel’s pussy like a finely tuned instrument and moving her tongue in open mouthed kisses against Rachel’s throat, back to shaping what would probably be a very impressive hickey.

Rachel was losing coherency quickly, her words tumbling together and forming unintelligible gasps of pleasure. Quinn took that as her cue to increase her pace, jamming a third finger between Rachel’s tight walls and biting down on her neck. Rachel was practically leaning into Quinn now, overwhelmed by her fingers calling her orgasm into focus. She was doing her best to make her fall apart against her lap.

She was succeeding.

“Come on, Rae. It’s right there...right there...give it to me.” Quinn murmured, her unoccupied hand sliding up her back towards the ends of her hair, where she grabbed onto and yanked, causing Rachel to clench around her fingers harshly, trapping Quinn as she tumbled headfirst into an explosive release.

Quinn watched, mesmerized as Rachel let out a shout, her pussy milking Quinn’s digits desperately as her body tensed up, unmoving and taut with her orgasm. Quinn pressed her thumb against Rachel’s hard little clit and forced her fingers into motion again, in a quick rhythm that made Rachel writhe against her, gasping, her eyes frantic as she shook her head.

“No, no, I can’t Quinn, I-I...Q-Quinn please...Qui-” Her words cut off into a wail as she seized up before practically running from Quinn’s fingers, almost tumbling to the floor if not for Quinn’s arms as jets of her essence shot from her pussy, coating the bottom of Quinn’s stomach and jeans with her come. Quinn had to hold her down as she bucked desperately, enamored by the sight of Rachel’s pussy clenching and unclenching as streams of her orgasm continued to leave her. Quinn could only gaze down in wonderment, switching her focus from the unrestrained way Rachel seem to respond to the feeling and the sight of her pretty pussy, coming all over her.

Rachel was still moving, rolling her hips against Quinn and letting out little sobs of pleasure, “Hey, hey…” Quinn cooed, pulling her closer, wrapping her arms around her, her head pressed into her shoulder as she jerked and twitched against her, riding through the intense set of orgasms that Quinn had just given her.

“You’re okay, baby. You’re alright…”

Rachel was still tense, her arms behind her back. She was breathing irregularly, panting and grinding against Quinn desperately. Quinn pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and shushed her, an attempt to help her come down from what she thought originally would be a quick relief from the tension induced by her lack of sexual contact.

And then out of nowhere, Rachel seemed to go limp in her arms.

Quinn paused, “Rachel?”

No answer.

She pulled her body backwards suddenly, only to be met with Rachel’s drooping head. Quinn cupped her cheeks in her palms and lift her back up so that she could get a good look at her.

She was awake, conscious, but _gone._ Her eyes were lidded and far away and her mouth hung agape slightly. There were tear stains on her cheeks from where her emotions had gotten the most of her during her intense release. But her body was practically sagging against Quinn’s.

Quinn’s heart swelled.

Rachel had _dropped_.

It didn't happen often, thanks to Rachel’s superb sense of consciousness. The ability to always be aware of her surroundings, left her less vulnerable to this type of response, unless she lost herself in the midst of her submissiveness which did happen every now and then.

Rachel was pure obedience. And when she was rewarded for that, her body would become tight and hot with a response. It would send her spiraling into this state, this area of utter bliss, rendering her practically lifeless, a vessel for her contentment. This was her body coping with the amounts of pleasure she had received, and Quinn was damn near speechless herself.

She was briefly speechless when Rachel leaned against her doorframe in her shirt, and she was speechless when she begged her to fuck her. She was also speechless while watching her gorgeous body project the silky essence of her release onto her, and now she was left in awe of the creature sitting astride her.

She sank her fingers back into the tresses of her hair and rest their heads against one another. Rachel couldn't hear her right now, couldn’t really register anything, but that didn't stop Quinn from pressing their lips together softly, humming into her mouth and caressing her cheeks with her thumb.

“Mmm. My princess. I didn't mean for this to happen...but my god you are perfect this way.” Quinn then released Rachel, just briefly so as to redress, before scooting up on the chair and maneuvering Rachel so that she could hook an arm underneath her knees and pull her up close bridal style. She stood then, and began the trek towards her bedroom. Rachel wasn’t coming back any time soon, so she'd clean her up and let her nap it off before Kurt began his tyranny.

As she moved towards the room, careful not to catch the sights of any of the various people working on her home, she tried to ignore the feeling of pride threatening to spill from her. Rachel truly was perfect, and she was sure that tonight, as she entered a room full of people...that fact would only be solidified by their amazement.

Quinn Fabray had managed to secure the most perfect girl on earth, and by the end of this evening, everyone would know it.

* * *

Rachel was nervous.

Well she was _always_ nervous, but this particular evening she was feeling more than a bit overwhelmed by what she was about to get herself into.

After a post-orgasmic coma and spontaneous glam session, she now found herself standing at the top of the staircase, a position she had been in mere hours before.

Only now, she had traded a too-big oxford and bed hair for a beautiful red Givenchy gown with a downright dangerous split towards the mid-thigh area.

Kurt had managed to once again transform her into a princess but now as she gazed down at the “formal gathering” that was kicking into full swing, complete with men in tuxedos carrying trays of hors d’oeuvres and glasses of champagne…she began to feel a little bit out of place.

Down there, in the midst of the fairy lights and holly and ribbons were some of the most important people in Quinn’s life. Friends, colleagues, people she valued enough to extend an invitation into her home, into her life.

And now, now she wanted Rachel in the mix…meeting these people and mingling and essentially becoming a focal point in her very expensive, very high end life.

And so, Rachel was nervous.

She also had very little experience with these sorts of things, having never been to cotillions or put in charm school-type environments. Yet here she was, standing still at the top of a staircase, fiddling with the ends of her elegantly strung ponytail and tapping her fingers against the smooth railing.

And then she saw her.

Quinn, decked out in a pantsuit as white as snow and as crisp as the cold winter air outside the very house they stood in – Kurt’s purposeful doing probably – resting one red heel on the bottom step of the staircase.

Rachel felt her heart rate quicken a she took in the tailored way her suit clung to her curves, the silk red pocket square peeking out from the slit above her red breast, exuding executive power while the open jacket and unbuttoned shirt underneath simultaneously made her seem relaxed and less tense.

She looked at ease in her own home, even more so when she laid eyes on Rachel.

Her lips stretched into a smile.

Through her gaze, she invited Rachel down the stairs and naturally Rachel began to walk one foot at a time, clutching the soft lace of her gown so that it wouldn’t catch under her feet.

As she approached Quinn, Rachel felt the air of the room change. Suddenly, all eyes were on she and Quinn, watching as Quinn reached out to escort her down the last couple of steps before pulling her close by way of an arm around her waist.

She turned them sideways, and Rachel rest her hands on Quinn’s biceps as she was suddenly engulfed by the isolated view of Quinn, all green eyes and smooth skin.

She knew that the guests were watching them, rapt with attention, because she could feel the heavy energy of an audience though Quinn seemed to regard her as if she was the only person that existed in her life at that single moment.

And just as Rachel was trying to understand why it felt that way, as if she was truly the only person that existed, Quinn spoke in the gentlest voice she’d ever heard and said, “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Rachel stopped breathing, and the same butterflies she remembers feeling that day sitting across from Quinn at the diner returned to her stomach.

“Kurt really did dress us in matching outfits…” She choked out, once she remembered how to speak and internally she cursed her lack of eloquence.

Quinn laughed softly and pressed a palm to her cheek, before leaning down and kissing her softly.

Rachel could have sworn she heard the collective sound of soft gasps through the foggy haze in her brain.

Quinn pulled away and turned around to face the room, pulling Rachel into her side.

“I’d like to have everyone’s attention,” She stated calmly. Rachel briefly wondered how she managed to make an entire room go eerily silent without raising her voice, but quickly became distracted by the dozen or so pairs of eyes on her.

It was then that she noticed her fathers and the small group of people she called her friends. She felt a little relaxed, though her Daddy’s obvious buzzing excitement made her want to roll her eyes.

“First of all, seeing as this is a holiday ‘ _party’_ of sorts, I want to wish everyone happy holidays and thank you all for coming out in the freezing cold to spend some time with us this evening, hopefully the abundance of alcohol will help warm some of you up.” Rachel heard a couple of people laugh and Quinn relaxed her hand against her hip, an amused smile on her face.

“Second of all, while this party serves the purpose of celebrating the season, it’s also a celebration for this woman standing next to me…” Quinn murmured. She glanced down at Rachel who smiled back at her, though her heart refused to slow it’s pace.

“I figured that I could either introduce everyone to her individually while shamelessly acknowledging her amazing accomplishments or I could just kill two birds with one stone and do it all in one go.”

Rachel locked eyes with her confused fathers, biting her lip before catching Lisa’s excited smirk.

And then Quinn’s voice floated back over her inner thoughts.

“I’d like to formally introduce all of you to the star of the upcoming Broadway adaptation of _A Star Is Born_ ,” Quinn locked her in a gaze so serious Rachel thought she may just get lost in it, “and the most important person in my life, Rachel Berry.”

Never mind the squeal that left her fathers’ mouths or the congratulatory applause that followed Quinn’s statement as if she had announced that she was running for president, Rachel was too overcome by the combination of gratitude and shock that came with Quinn’s words.

_The most important person in my life._

Lost for words, Rachel could only shake her head at Quinn in wonder while Quinn turned her attention to the people approaching the two of them.

Specifically, her _very_ emotional fathers.

Rachel managed to pull herself together quick enough to sink into Hiram’s waiting arms, a lump forming in her throat as her Daddy almost lost himself to his own pride-induced tears.

“My little Rachela is gonna be on Broadway!” He pulled back to look into her eyes, reaching up to cup her cheek.

“I always _knew_ this day would come, your father and I never stopped believing in you, Rachel. Never.” He spoke emphatically, and LeRoy nodded calmly in agreement, though his smile seemed slightly watery.

Rachel grinned up at her Dad and leaned up on the tips of her toes to press a kiss into his cheek. She knew that he was holding his emotion in for the sake of providing a counter-reaction to his husband’s blubbering.

“I know, I love you both and I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, but we wanted to surprise you for the holidays.” She said softly and Hiram choked out a small sob, before yanking her back into his arms again.

“Oh, sweet girl…you have without a doubt made this the best Hanukkah slash Christmas ever. We love you!” He exclaimed and Rachel couldn’t help but thank whoever blessed her with her Daddy’s dramatics. She could feel a large hand against her back and knew it was that of her Dad’s.

“Hiram, please release the young ingénue before you ruin the very expensive dress she’s wearing and embarrass her at her own party.” He said gently and her Daddy scoffed before releasing her and smacking his husband’s chest good-naturedly.

Rachel chuckled and closed her eyes in contentment as her father hugged her quickly, whispering, “We are proud of you, darling.” Before releasing her.

“Come on Hiram, let’s go enjoy the expensive champagne…” LeRoy teased, pulling his husband along and Rachel watched them disappear into the crowd of people with a deep breath.

She smoothed down the invisible wrinkles in her lace gown and scanned the beautiful room for Quinn, who had disappeared during the arrival of her fathers.

She felt even more on display, now that Quinn had escorted her into the room with an actual _entrance_ \- complete with an introduction – and wondered what some of her guests were thinking.

“ _Rachie_!”

It was the unmistakable squeal that went with the tall blast of energy known as Brittany Pierce and Rachel barely had time to turn her body before she was being lifted off of the ground by the force of the hug she received.

“You’re gonna be like me now, Rachie! I’m so happy for you!” She exclaimed with obvious excitement and genuine happiness. It filled Rachel up with a feeling of accomplishment, made her truly feel as if she deserved the child-like praise that Brittany was showering her with.

“Okay B, that’s enough…you might hurt the precious celebrity and then we’d _never_ hear the end of Fabgay’s whining.”

Rachel smiled excitedly and as Brittany lowered her to the ground, she felt the ever-so delightful presence of Santana, decked out in a navy blue number that seemed to cling to her like a glove. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a ponytail and she looked the most elegant that Rachel had ever seen her.

“Well, well, well…that was quite the entrance, Broadway Baby.” Santana teased and Rachel rolled her eyes.

“Is that your way of saying congratulations, Santana?” She replied and Santana shrugged before opening her arms up to Rachel for a hug. Rachel giggled and sank into the embrace.

“I always knew you could do it, kid.” She murmured so quietly that only Rachel could hear and she thought that it may have prompted the beginnings of a lump in her throat.

“Thank you for being there for me, Santana. Thank you for _accepting me._ ” She whispered and Santana squeezed her hips once before releasing her.

“Alright that’s enough of that. So, when’s the wedding?” She tossed out and Rachel looked at her with confusion in her eyes.

“What are you talking about?” She asked, and Santana snickered.

“I’m talking about the way Grace Kelly pretty much proposed to you in front of everyone back there during your _entrance…_ ”

Rachel rolled her eyes, though her heart rate did quicken briefly at the term ‘proposal’.

“Shut-up.”

Santana smirked. “I don’t hear you denying it.” She teased, snatching a flute of champagne off of a passing tray.

Rachel's cheeks reddened. “I neither confirm nor deny, Lopez.”

Santana raised an eyebrow, “I’ll be sure to include that quote in my press junket, Ms. Berry!” Santana exclaimed in sarcasm before snickering. “Quinn’s got you groomed up and ready to go, just in time for primetime.” Rachel narrowed her eyes, ready to give her own snarky response but was beaten to the punch by Brittany who smacked Santana’s arm sharply. “Santana stop it. You're embarrassing Rachie on her big night.” She pouted and Santana rolled her eyes before kissing Brittany’s forehead.

“Alright, alright, I’ll leave her be.” She grouched and Rachel smiled, reaching up to squeeze her cheeks.

“Aww thank you, Santana. I do know how _hard_ it is for you to play nice.” Santana swatted her hands away and took a swig of her drink.

“God forbid I screw up Quinn’s stupid, stuck-up, _Christmas party_.”

“We’re actually calling it a holiday gathering, Santana. Don't want anyone to feel unwelcome.” The husky alto that belonged only to the owner of the very home they stood in sauntered up to them, smirking at Santana’s scowl and sliding up to Rachel’s side just in time to pull her close and kiss her cheek.

“Of _course_ , your majesty.” Santana drawled despite Brittany’s glare. She kissed her girlfriend’s forehead before continuing. “This is a pretty swanked out place you got Fabray. Despite your unnecessarily long driveway and the ridiculous dress code, I’m actually enjoying myself,” she finished and Brittany smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Quinnie it's _super_ nice in here! Though I'm a little bummed about there not being any mistletoe around…” Brittany commented dejectedly.

Quinn’s face softened and Rachel hid her laugh behind her hand at Brittany’s adorable innocence.

“I apologize Brittany, I promise that next year there will definitely be mistletoe, okay?

Brittany bounced on her feet excitedly, “Yay!”

“Oh my god!”

Santana groaned. “Just when I thought we'd go the night without seeing any elves.”

Kurt stalked towards them, dragging Blaine by his sleeve as he hurriedly drank the glass of champagne in his hands.

“Oh bah humbug, bitch.” Kurt waved her off, before pulling Rachel into a tight hug, swaying them from the side to side.

“ _Congratulations_!” He exclaimed before peeling himself from her, scrunching his face up in barely contained excitement. “Broadway Rachel! _Broadway_ , and not just any old show that's been running for years, an _original_ Broadway adaptation of a role that Barbra Streisand _herself_ starred in! It's magnificent!” He exclaimed, causing a scene and surely drawing attention to their little group that had formed.

Rachel only laughed and smiled at him graciously. “Thank you, Kurt. Sorry I couldn't tell you guys sooner, but we really wanted it to be a surprise.” Kurt waved her off.

“Nonsense. We're happy to have played witness to such a dramatic announcement! I'm also happy I chose the matching Givenchy outfits tonight, because you guys looked like a power couple on that staircase!”

Blaine caught Quinn’s eye. “Kurt has a thing for couples wearing matching clothes.”

Quinn glanced down at her white and red suit, tailored perfectly and every bit the companion outfit to Rachel’s beautiful red dress.

“So I've noticed.”

Kurt folded his arms in annoyance. “Excuse you Blaine “I don't know a thing about fashion because I spent the better part of my life wearing blazers” Anderson! Matching outfits are a sign of synchronization and understanding in a relationship.”

Santana sighed. “I'm gonna need more alcohol to deal with this shit.” Brittany giggled and Rachel just shook her head, pressing her fingers against the hand Quinn had against her waist.

“You're all insane. But I love you.”

Kurt smiled. “We love you too Rachel! But we should move along and give you both a chance a to mingle with your guests, come Brittany, Santana. Let's explore!” Kurt announced, Blaine shuffling behind him.

Brittany clapped her hands together. “Ooh! Like a scavenger hunt!”

Santana groaned, rolling her eyes as her girlfriend pulled her off into the sea of people that filled up Quinn’s home.

Rachel chose that moment to glance up at Quinn, seeing as they were as alone as they could be under their current circumstances.

“I thought you said a _small_ gathering.” Rachel teased, and Quinn chuckled, glancing down.

“This is small, Rachel.” Quinn replied with a laugh and Rachel glanced around nervously.

There were _at least_ fifty people here. Fifty people who now knew that Rachel Berry was romantically attached to Quinn Fabray, _the_ Quinn Fabray.

She felt soft fingers against her chin, pulling her eyes back towards Quinn’s.

“Hey, look at me.” Quinn spoke softly. “Don't be nervous. Everyone already loves you.”

Rachel blushed and broke Quinn’s gaze, only to feel soft lips capture her own in a sweet but tantalizing embrace, one that caused her eyes to flutter closed as she leaned into Quinn’s hold, wrapped up in her.

“I see you’re making sure to leave no questions unanswered tonight, Quinn Fabray.” A sweet voice sliced through the bliss formed between Rachel and Quinn’s intimate embrace. While Rachel pulled away, red with confusion and slight embarrassment, it was Quinn who turned to greet the woman who addressed them.

Bright red hair, blue eyes…this had to be the _infamous_ Charlotte.

Quin reached for her and pulled her close, a slow hug that for some reason made the hairs on the back of Rachel’s neck stand up despite the fact that Lisa - Charlotte’s partner and Rachel’s agent - was standing quietly and respectfully by her side.

It was ridiculous. Rachel had no reason to be jealous in the slightest bit, considering the grand entrance Quinn had orchestrated and her genuine inability to keep her hands off of her tonight. That should have been more than enough to reaffirm her own importance in Quinn’s life, despite feeling more than a little out of her league.

Charlotte released Quinn with a kiss to her cheek and Rachel snapped out of her internal thoughts long enough to accept a hug from Lisa and utter out a soft thank you in response to her praises.

“I believe it’s finally time we met, Ms. Berry,” She drawled, her piercing eyes capturing Rachel’s in a firm gaze as she extended a hand, “Charlotte Prim.”

Rachel smiled politely, accepting her hand graciously and shaking. “Rachel Berry.”

There was a moment there, no matter how brief, that Rachel knew she was being ‘sized up’ so to speak. And that was just fine, because Rachel most definitely sized Ms. Charlotte Prim up as well.

“Of course you are. _The_ Rachel Berry. NYADA graduate with the voice of an angel, confirmed by my sweet girl.” She commented, smiling fondly over at Lisa, who blushed and lowered her eyebrows in true submissive fashion.

Rachel nodded at the two of them, acknowledging the nature of their relationship.

“Well I don’t know about the voice of an angel, but I thank you both for the compliment. Lisa has been such an incredible friend and agent; I wouldn’t have stood a chance for the part if it wasn’t for her.” Rachel commented and Charlotte turned to Lisa with her eyebrows raised.

“That makes me happy. My sweet girl works so hard, and I am very proud of her, as I am sure Quinn is proud of you.” She stated with a kiss to the side of Lisa’s head. Quinn chuckled, slipping her arm around Rachel’s waist and pulling her close.

“I’m always proud of Rachel, Charlie.” Quinn affirmed, and though Rachel smiled, a small part of her bristled at the sound of Charlotte’s nickname.

“Oh but you’ve trained her so well, Q. She’s a _real_ gem. Talented, beautiful, and full of manners.” Charlotte teased and Rachel glanced up at Quinn who was shaking her head, an amused smile on her face.

“Play nice, Charlie.”

Rachel remained poised, though her smile faltered a bit.

Full of manners? What was she getting at with that comment? Was she criticizing Rachel for speaking freely and not remaining silent like her precious Lisa? Obviously Quinn and she had a careful understanding of their relationship, an understanding that was none of her business.

“I am just merely making a point. I don’t seem to recall ever being able to speak and engage freely without permission at a public function like this.”

Quinn rolled her eyes. “This is a party, Charlotte. Not a public function.”

Rachel chuckled to herself and surprisingly Charlotte also laughed.

“I mean, obviously I wasn’t _special_ enough to warrant a fancy Holiday soiree, but I definitely see a shiny expensive collar around her neck, so do forgive me for assuming things.” She joked reaching down and grabbing Lisa’s hand.

Rachel realized that there was a possibility that she just may not understand Charlotte’s humor, considering this was their first time meeting. Regardless, she was beginning to grow more than agitated by her snarky remarks.

And even with the feeling of Quinn’s reassuring squeeze to her waist, Rachel still felt the cutting smog of tension surrounding them. For some reason, there seemed to be an air of smugness to Charlotte’s presence, as if she took pride in having something special with Quinn pre-Rachel and looked to put it out in the open as many times as possible.

Rachel glanced at Lisa, who shifted her eyes up at her apologetically but remained quiet.

Quinn hummed. “Charlie, you’ve got your own submissive to worry about. Focus more on her excellent behavior and less on the unique relationship Rachel and I share.” Quinn commented with a smirk and Charlotte giggled.

“ _Ooh_ am I getting underneath your skin, Q? Haven’t had the chance to do that in a while.”

Quinn took in Charlotte’s appearance, appreciating the way the silky emerald fabric hugged her body.

“Oh Charlie. Green is most definitely your color. Envy however, is bad for the spirit darling.” Quinn murmured, leaning forward to kiss her cheek one last time. “Enjoy the rest of the evening, ladies.” Effectively ending the conversation, Quinn grabbed Rachel’s hand and pulled her towards the sitting room where the sounds of music were drifting towards her ears.

There wasn’t a lot of time for Rachel to process what had just happened between she, Quinn, and Charlotte. Or Quinn’s reaction. Normally she could sense Quinn’s irritation or annoyance, but right at this moment?

She could only see her fathers at a shiny white piano, Quinn’s guests clamored around them as her Dad played smoothly and her Daddy leaned over the edge humming along to the melody and engaging the crowd with his witty humor.

Rachel should have expected it. It wouldn’t be the holidays without her fathers attempting to host some sort of concert.

Quinn found it incredibly charming almost instantly and couldn’t help but smile as Hiram and LeRoy fumbled their way through a very cute rendition of _Baby, It’s Cold Outside_.

They were every bit of a class act. Harmonizing beautifully with one another, but playfully aware of the innocence of this very moment. Rachel shook her head while smiling and Quinn couldn’t help but squeeze her hand.

“I see where you get your talent,” Quinn said softly and Rachel chuckled.

“They used to do these little talent shows for me back when I was younger. They would perform duets with choreography and everything and I was always inspired by their chemistry, really amazed by how easy it looked.” She reminisced, as the song came to an end.

“I realized it wasn’t a performance at all, it was just how much they loved one another.” She whispered, gazing at them and Quinn swallowed, glancing down at her while an unidentified feeling passed through her.

“Rachela! Come sing!” Hiram called out suddenly, having spotted the two newest members of their audience.

Rachel held up her hands, declining, though she should have known that her father wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Oh come _on_ , Rach! This whole night has been about how fantastic you are, don’t you want to give everyone a preview of how beautiful your voice is?” Hiram pressed, coming over and pulling Rachel away from Quinn.

Rachel pressed her hand over her face in embarrassment as Quinn’s guests murmured in amusement, some even applauding at the idea of Rachel singing.

Rachel shook her head, glancing back at Quinn, before placing her hands on her hips. “Daddy I haven’t even rehearsed anything.” She whined good-naturedly and LeRoy rolled his eyes.

“Don’t you go pretending like you don’t have an entire Christmas repertoire prepared at a moment’s notice.” He teased and Rachel gasped, prompting laughter from all of the guests watching, riveted by the Partridge family-like dynamics being displayed.

Quinn among them, watched Rachel and her precious fathers and wondered what it felt like to experience this level of genuine love and happiness throughout a lifetime. It was infectious, the cute banter between the three of them inspiring an output of joy that was wave-like in the way it drifted over the crowd.

It was beautiful.

Quinn leaned against the entry way, smiling as the two men attempted to coerce Rachel into performing for the people inhabiting the home.

“Ooh, Rachel! Remember when you used to do _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ every year for the Christmas showcase? Oh it was always so _beautiful_.” Kurt cooed, hanging onto Blaine and Hiram clapped his hands together excitedly.

Rachel blushed. “I haven’t sung that song in years, Kurt. It may not sound as good.” She said softly.

“I think that everyone else should be the judge of that, baby girl.” LeRoy commented, staring at her knowingly and Hiram nodded.

“Absolutely. So with that being said, Ladies and Gentleman…I introduce to you, the incomparable Rachel Berry.” Hiram announced dramatically and on cue, LeRoy began to play the intro to the song, leaving Rachel no choice but stand against the beautiful piano and began her dissent into a Judy Garland classic.

Quinn watched in fascination as the first few notes drifted between Rachel’s lips, the room seemed to go still with reverence almost immediately.

Her voice, soft and but firm with identity grasped the sweet lyrics of the song and allowed them to drift poetically over the ears of the people lucky enough to be invited.

For Quinn, it was dream-like.

Rachel crooned with poise, her beautiful smile lighting up the room as she moved between the verses of the song with ease. Her father played smoothly, never missing a note and looking like he was about to burst with pride as Rachel captured the room with her talent.

She looked so beautiful…and she sounded magnificent. Though Quinn knew Charlie had been teasing her, Rachel truly was a gem. A gem that even the finest hands at Fabray jewelers couldn’t have crafted. She was other-worldly, truly an angel and Quinn - along with the rest of the room - found themselves falling and falling _hard_.

She’s positive that it’s that simple fact, that inspired what happened next.

 _“Through the years…we all will be together,”_ Rachel began, but it was another voice, a rich husky alto that floated over her own over the next line.

 _“If the fates allow…”_ Rachel glanced up to see Quinn approaching her slowly, her plump lips moving over the words with ease. “ _Hang the shining star upon the highest bough…”_

Shocked was an understatement. Rachel found herself riveted to the spot as Quinn sidled up next to her against the piano, slipping their fingers between one another and smiling.

Together, they harmonized over the last couple of lines in the final verse. Their voices blending in such a way that left the entire room entranced by the sight.

Rachel and Quinn sang to each other in a way that left little to no room for anyone else to exist. And no one else did.

_“And have yourself…a merry little Christmas now…”_

As they finished the song together, letting that last line hang between them like a promise, Quinn wondered exactly how far they had gone together this week.

Rachel concluded the performance by leaning in a pressing a sweet kiss to Quinn’s lips, her heart beating fast as she initiated the embrace in front of their cooing pseudo-audience.

“Our voices sound pretty good together…” Rachel commented softly, and Quinn smiled.

“I’m just fortunate enough to be able to sing with someone so perfect.” Quinn replied with a smile and she pressed a kiss to Rachel’s hand.

Rachel had given Quinn something so special. A room filled with warmth and love and _real_ Holiday cheer. She could never repay her, never make her understand how much that meant to her. She could only do whatever she could to show her how much she appreciated it.

She meant what she said to Charlotte. What she and Rachel had was special, and she would do whatever it took to keep that bond for as long as she could.


	24. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox.

 

_It was snowing._

_Sprinkles, turning into beautiful little flakes…falling all around them, marring the deep dark tones of their dresses and suits._

_They began to blend in with the glossy white casket being lowered into the ground and Quinn briefly wondered if the wetness falling down her cheeks were tears or the flakes melting into cool, crisp, water._

_She turned in time to see her father, turning his back and walking away from the gravesite, and her angry sister – all whipping blonde hair and tears, following him and she wondered if this was how her mother saw her family._

_Cold, broken, angry._

_She wouldn’t want this for them, but Quinn didn’t know how to fix it._

_She didn’t know what to do._

_She did know that the snow was pretty at Christmastime, the day before her mother’s favorite holiday. And with that thought, she stepped up to the grave, where her mother lay still and peaceful and she dropped a red rose on the top of her casket._

_“Merry Christmas, Mom.”_

She wasn’t there.

Quinn sat up quickly, breathing erratically and in a panic. She looked around wildly, her vision clearing up as best as possible while she confirmed that she was in her bedroom, Rachel sleeping peacefully beside her…unbothered and unconcerned with the fact that Quinn had most definitely been dreaming of the day she buried her mother.

Quinn reached up and touched her cheeks with the backs of her knuckles, feeling wetness there and realizing that she must have been crying in her sleep.

Every year was the same.

Quinn was lucky to get through Christmas Eve without locking herself up in her room and never seeing daylight and this year seemed to be off to a similar start.

Her heart felt heavy and her brain was fuzzy…filled with memories of her screaming sister and her mother…still with death. Cold.

Running her hand across her forehead, Quinn slid out of the bed as quietly as possible and tip toed across the room.

If she couldn’t get a peaceful night’s rest, she might as well attempt to get a handle on her emotions for the Berry’s sake. She didn’t want to go and ruin the wonderful week they had been having with the memories of her mother’s passing and all of the emotional stress that came with it.

As she made her way down the staircase, she admired the decorations from the night before. The reds and golds and greens surrounded her, restored a bit of the warmth lost from the erratic dreams that had just plagued her mind.

Nearing the entrance to the kitchen, Quinn heard the sounds of someone rustling around. Pulling her robe tighter across her body, Quinn smiled as she saw Hiram attempting to work beans into the coffee maker and failing. He was murmuring to himself in irritation, no doubt frustrated with how obscenely difficult the machine was.

“Oh for _God’s_ sake, where do they make this stuff? Mars?” He huffed and Quinn stifled a laugh as she made her way over.

“I could help you with that if you’d like, Mr. Berry.” Quinn spoke softly and Hiram whipped around quickly – startled by Quinn’s sudden appearance.

“OH! Quinn you scared me half to the _death_!” He panted a bit, overdramatic and one hundred percent serious, while pressing his hand to his chest. He glanced over to the clock on the wall and raised his eyebrows. “Oy _vey,_ it’s four in the morning…what are you even doing awake?” He exclaimed and Quinn shrugged.

“I’m having some trouble sleeping,” She spoke softly and Hiram’s eyes softened.

“Oh goodness, darling. Why don’t you sit down and tell me all about what’s keeping you up?” Hiram pressed, turning back to the coffee maker and eyeing it warily.

Quinn smiled, taking a seat at the island. “Close the lid, before you turn the little nob. Then press the green button.” She commented easily and Hiram threw his hands up, “Of course, it’s that simple. I’m just a _schmuck_.” He followed her directions and the coffee began to brew instantly, and within minutes he had poured two steaming mugs for the two of them.

Shaking his head, he sat down opposite her while setting their coffee’s down in front of them. “I’ll never understand how you and Rachel work all of these little… _schmitzigs_...” He huffed before laughing and turning his attention fully to Quinn.

Quinn chuckled for a moment before glancing down at the marble before her. "You know, I've truly been enjoying your family's company this week, Mr. Berry. I want you to know that." Quinn murmured, clutching her mug.

Hiram smiled at her tenderly, reaching over to pat her hand. "I know that you have, Quinn. We've enjoyed spending time with you as well. I mean, I know that Rachel briefed you on all of our _mishegas_ before we came, so we do appreciate you allowing us to stay in your beautiful home anyway." He snorted and Quinn smiled softly.

"You are welcome anytime. You have my word."

Hiram took a small sip of his coffee, while glancing over the rim of his cup at Quinn.

"Is something wrong, Quinn? You really do look exhausted.” He commented worriedly and Quinn grimaced, reaching up to trail her fingers through her wild hair. She could only imagine what she looked like. Suddenly, Hiram waved his hand. “You know what? It’s none of my business. Forgive me for my nosiness.” He rushed out, as if he had committed a grave faux pa and Quinn shook her head.

"No, Hiram it’s fine. It’s…things are just weird for me this time of year because we buried my mother on Christmas Eve." She spoke quietly, diverting her gaze back to the countertop.

Hiram’s eyes widened and he reached for Quinn’s hand, squeezing and she smiled.

"It’s okay. I mean, Christmas was my mother’s favorite holiday. She and I used to spend all of our time decorating and wrapping gifts. My dad and my sister, Frannie weren't as enthusiastic but they participated because it made my mom happy.” She smiled, remembering the permanent scowl on Frannie’s face whenever Quinn and Judy would blast Christmas music throughout the Fabray home all December long. “She used to say that Christmas made her think of family, of how important family was. That’s what it was all about for her, and for a long time that’s what made it my favorite holiday as well. I looked forward to Christmas; to spending time with my family, to honoring my mother’s wishes.” Quinn commented, before her facial expression shifted sadly. “Now, Christmas just reminds me of the day our family fell apart." Quinn finished and Hiram pressed his lips together sadly.

"You haven't spoken to your sister at all?"

Quinn shrugged. "Frannie stopped talking to me the second they finished reading my mother's will. Even while planning my father's services she managed to avoid speaking directly to me. I don't know what I did to her...why she hates me, but I do know that the only thing my mom ever wanted was for us to stick together. She would want Frannie and I to take care of each other, to help each other heal." Quinn shook her head, her eyes filling up with unshed tears.

"She'd be devastated to know that I don't have any idea where Frannie is, let alone how to get in touch with her." Quinn spoke in a thick voice, before locking eyes with Hiram. He furrowed his eyebrows.

“Have you -“

"I've tried to find her, trust me.” Quinn spoke immediately, clearing the obvious tears from her throat. “For years I have spent thousands of dollars in private investigators looking for her, so that we can be a family again. For my mom." She bit down on her bottom lip before speaking again.

"It always ends up in disappointment." Quinn sighed, speaking more to herself than directly to Hiram. She smiled at him suddenly, reaching over to touch his hand just as he had done earlier.

"So your family is wonderful, Hiram. You guys have traditions and love and warmth and everything that my mother loved about Christmas but my body won't let me rest, because all I can see is my mom's casket going into the ground and taking any hope of ever having Christmas with my family ever again with it."

Hiram felt helpless.

There was so much unrest in Quinn's eyes. Pure exhaustion hiding deep within her pupils and he wondered how she survived this year after year, _alone_. Grieving and blaming herself for the subsequent loss of both her father and her sister.

When they first settled in at Quinn’s home, he noticed that there were no pictures of her family, no proof of her childhood or that any of them even existed and that left him a little hollow inside. Such a beautiful, accomplished, woman…with so much emptiness in her heart.

It truly pained him.

“You know Roy grew up catholic.” Hiram commented after a moment and Quinn tilted her head to the side in confusion.

“He isn’t Jewish?”

Hiram snorted. “He is _now_. But there was a time where he was just a quiet, closeted nineteen-year-old at Ohio State who went to mass every Sunday and took communion with his severely conservative parents.” Hiram smiled at the memory, obviously more than fond of the young man he fell in love with.

“It was a bit weird at first. When we met, I was every bit of a tacky gay. One cheetah print outfit shy of being a full out drag queen, I tell you.” Hiram snorted and Quinn giggled as he took a sip of his coffee, ashamed.

“I’m not proud of it but that’s who I thought I was. When I met Hiram, he had stumbled his way into a LGBTQ mixer that the student union had thrown to ‘make everyone of all walks of life feel welcome’. All I saw was perfect hair and muscles and I pounced.” Hiram blushed and Quinn’s heart melted at the way his eyes twinkled.

“You approached him?” Quinn asked, and Hiram nodded.

“Of course I did, sweetie. Roy was so far in the closet he had a bedroom in Narnia.”

Quinn outright laughed at that, and Hiram shook his head good-naturedly.

“He was perfect, though. A handsome catholic boy on a baseball scholarship who had just accepted his sexuality. I was in love from the moment I saw him.” He rolled his eyes, blushing.

“Anyway, we started dating immediately and remained together throughout college. I went to temple and he went to mass and everything co-existed pretty well…until the morning we graduated.”

Hiram’s smile dimmed and Quinn could feel nerves settle in her stomach. She knew that look. It was disappointment.

“Roy decided it would be a good idea to propose to me, and I was _thrilled_.” He said softly, though his voice betrayed the emotions he felt. “He got down on one knee and everything. It was so romantic. I was going to marry the man I fell in love with.” He had a faraway look in his eyes, one that seemed to be replaying the events of that day back to him.

“We hadn’t thought about his parents up until that moment. My parents knew about us, had met and accepted Roy. But now we were engaged, we were going to start a life together and Roy figured it was time to come clean and introduce me. So that night, he brought me to his house for his family’s graduation dinner. I’ll never forget…I had on a red suit.”

Hiram shook his head. “It was so _stupid_. They were catholic, and they were conservative and they were never going to accept the fact that their son was gay, and I wore that _stupid_ , gay red suit.”

Quinn’s heart broke at the look in his eyes, the self-hatred, the remorse. Guilt. It was everything that coursed through Quinn’s veins when she thought of her mother. Of the demise of her family. The distance between she and her sister. It was unreasonable, it was ill-placed, but she felt it. It was there.

“They told me to get out of their house. To leave their son alone. I was so frightened…and I was so hurt. Even though…” He swallowed heavily, before sharing a knowing gaze with Quinn, “even though I knew they’d never give us their blessing.” Hiram leaned back on his stool, composing his features.

“I tried to leave…but that _stupid_ Roy. He told his parents that he had always been gay and that he loved me more than anything in the world. And if they couldn’t give us their blessing than to hell with them _and_ Jesus. And he marched me right out of there.” Hiram chuckled to himself.

“He gave up everything, for me. His family, his religion, everything…for a stupid little Jewish boy in a red suit.”

Quinn felt briefly as if she may cry.

“So he hasn’t…spoken to his family since?”

Hiram shook his head. “Not once. I reached out to them the day we brought Rachel home, but his mother told me that they wanted nothing to do with us or our - to quote her words exactly – ‘bastard product of sin’.” He said with disgust and Quinn actually gasped. She also grew inexplicably angry at the words that had been used to describe such a precious creation. A word as cruel as ‘bastard’ should have never been associated with such a beautiful human being like Rachel.

“Wow…”

Hiram pursed his lips, giving Quinn a fierce stare. “I know. I told her that she was a self-righteous, homophobic, bigot bitch and that I hope she and her three dollar extensions fried in hell. And then I hung up and I kissed my brand new, beautiful baby girl.” Hiram flashed a devilish smile. If there had been a splash of brandy in her coffee Quinn would have high fived him, because she had been thinking of much worse things to call his mother-in-law.

“At first I felt so bad. I blamed myself for Roy’s separation from his family, from his faith…I hid my remorse from him, and up until that moment I thought that he had made a grave mistake in giving up the people who loved him for our relationship.” Hiram took a sip from his mug before leaning forward and placing a hand on Quinn’s arm.

“Then that _witch_ had the chutzpah to disrespect my child. Her first and only granddaughter. I realized then that any person who doesn’t love and support you, even the things about you that they don’t necessarily understand…doesn’t deserve you.” He finished firmly and Quinn nodded in agreement.

“Sometimes Quinn, you have to focus on the people who accept you. It won’t always be the people you expect, but they’re there and they’re the ones who deserve your time and energy. Lean on them, let them take care of you. That’s what they are there for, darling.” He assured her softly, and just as she had always done with Rachel, Quinn found truth and understanding in his eyes.

Her mom had been ripped away from her…but her father had never really supported her. Her sister left her life willingly and refused to be found. Her family, her blood family had been severed for a long time and blaming herself for the loss wasn’t going to make things better, it would only hold her back from being truly happy with herself and her life. From doing what her mother truly wished of her. _Living._

 _“Q-Quinn?”_ A soft voice reached Quinn’s ears and she turned around to see what was easily the most adorable sight she had ever laid eyes on.

It was the very creation of life that LeRoy had given his family up for. The woman that soothed Quinn’s scattered thoughts and brought calm to her storm. Rachel was standing in the doorway of the kitchen in another one of Quinn’s shirts, with a severe case of bedhead and rubbing her eyes groggily.

She was a work of art and Quinn contemplated thanking Hiram right then for letting LeRoy march him out of that house graduation night all those years ago. Because it resulted in the very angel standing before her, half asleep and radiating perfection.

“Oh goodness, baby girl.” Hiram cooed, standing up with his cup of coffee and approaching Rachel. “Did we wake you up, Rachela?” He asked, pulling her against him and pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

She shook her head, her little faced turned down into a frown and her lips fixed in a pout. Her Dad chuckled.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, kid. I love you.” He murmured before turning to Quinn, “I’m gonna go cuddle up to my husband until he wakes up. I’ll see the two of you later today.” He bid them farewell and headed up the stairs, leaving Quinn to spin around on her stool and open her arms up in an invitation to Rachel.

“Come here, Princess.” She said softly and Rachel shuffled sleepily over to her, falling into her embrace and resting her head on her shoulder.

“Why aren’t you in bed?” Quinn asked, stroking her hair.

“I rolled over and you weren’t there…I can’t sleep without you.” She murmured in a small voice. It made Quinn’s stomach turn flips and she held onto Rachel tighter.

“I’m sorry, Rae. I had a bad dream and came downstairs to shake it off.” Quinn said easily while Rachel pulled away to stare up at her through half-open lids. “You had a nightmare? Why didn’t you wake me up?” She said dejectedly and Quinn smiled.

“Because you were sleeping so peacefully, beautiful. I didn’t want to disturb that.” She said, pressing the tip of her finger against her nose and laughing when Rachel scrunched her nose up cutely in response.

“Okay. Do you feel better?” Rachel asked, her eyes filled with concern and Quinn nodded, truly feeling less stressed after her conversation with Hiram.

“I do. I think I’m ready to take you back upstairs so that we can both get some rest now.” Quinn said, cupping her cheek and leaning down to kiss her.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck and sighed into the embrace, her limbs practically slack with weariness. “You taste like coffee.” She murmured against Quinn’s lips deliriously and Quinn chuckled before lifting her up by her bottom. Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn’s waist like a small child and laid her head against her chest, already halfway back to sleep.

“You gonna carry me to bed?” She slurred and Quinn nodded.

“Of course, princess.”

* * *

 

Later that day, once everyone was well rested and less emotional things began to kick into a normal swing of Christmas Eve. LeRoy had surprised Hiram early with a pair of tickets to see the Rockette’s – a tacky tourist thing he’d been wanting to do for a long time – and together in one of the cars Quinn had provided for them, they had gone into the city and left Quinn and Rachel alone to prepare for the following day’s Christmas and Shabbat festivities.

Of course, there was only one of them _truly_ interested in preparing.

She was now face down on the kitchen table, naked save for the apron she had been wearing while preparing the food for tomorrow’s dinner.

They had started off fine. Quinn had fished out some of her old family photo albums that she had collected from her parent’s estate years ago and took Rachel through a journey of her childhood, a move that was inspired by the conversation she shared with Hiram early that morning.

Rachel was entranced by the sight of a young Quinn. She was in love with every baby picture and school photo and marveled at how much she looked like her mother.

Quinn had told her all about the closeness of their relationship, their shared love of Christmas, even how devastating her services had been and what had happened between she and Frannie once the first scoop of dirt had been dumped on that pretty white casket.

It was nerve wrecking. Quinn didn’t really share these types of secrets with everyone and was more than worried that Rachel would be put off from their amazing holiday week by Quinn’s troubled family loss.

She’d been pleasantly surprised.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn and hugged her for a long period of time. She understood how privileged she was to be able to hear some of the missing pieces of Quinn’s story. How important this was for her. To open up and let Rachel into a part of herself that she had saved for her eyes only. Rachel wasn’t about to take that for granted. So she hugged her, kissed her cheek and hoped that she could provide some comfort and solace to her weariness.

With Rachel’s help, Quinn had even decided to pull the best photos out and consider hanging some up around the house.

It was time she embraced her truth and showed pride in her distorted family.

Once they finished, Rachel realized that she needed to get started on preparing the food for the following day’s Shabbat. She explained to Quinn that Shabbat was the day of rest and that they weren’t allowed to light fire or formally cook that day so the feast would have to be prepped and kept heated through other means until that next evening. Quinn understood and decided to sit at the island and work on a set of files for work while Rachel began her prep.

It started off innocent enough. Quinn, glasses perched on her nose while she scribbled out notes and sent out emails while Rachel – apron and all – began to do a pretty accurate impression of a seasoned chef.

That’s when things got a little heated - _literally_.

Quinn chanced a glance upward, checking on Rachel when she caught sight of her moving around the kitchen effortlessly. She was a natural and looked as if she genuinely loved cooking. Of course, it made sense…Quinn knew that she had been cooking for she, Puck and Santana since they’d first settled in New York. Though it wasn’t a particularly sexy hobby…there was something about it that left Quinn hot under her collar.

Maybe it was the way Rachel’s collar sparkled around her neck, or the way she smiled easily at Quinn when she caught her gaze. Maybe it was the domesticity of it all or the fact that the only person who had ever been allowed to cook in her kitchen had been Faye.

Maybe it was the way her ass looked in the tiny running shorts she had been wearing all day around the house.

Quinn couldn’t pinpoint the exact thing that set her off, she just knew that one moment she was writing and the next she had placed her pen down and leaned back against the chair, legs gapped open while Rachel worked.

Rachel was unaware of Quinn’s growing arousal, too preoccupied with the tasks she had set for herself. Quinn did the best she could at keeping it together, too. Licking her lips and swinging her legs together, hoping to alleviate the tension between her thighs and will her growing erection back to normal.

It had been working…until Rachel leaned over to put something in the oven and Quinn caught sight of her thong.

“ _Stop_.” She had growled out immediately and Rachel instantly paused, bent over in front of the oven and confused by the order.

“May I- “

“Shut the oven and then strip. Keep the apron on.” Quinn had ordered, while moving her chair back abruptly and standing. Remembering that the two of them had already backslid on their first attempt to respect her fathers’ presence (thanks to her own pressing desires and sneakiness) Rachel shook her head.

“Quinn w-we _shouldn’t_ -” She attempted to argue, which only fueled Quinn’s fire and she all but mauled Rachel on the spot…dragging the most sinful sounds from her mouth and tearing her clothes off of her body without losing the apron in the process, somehow.

She slammed Rachel face down onto the kitchen table and began kissing down her back fiercely, nipping a trail of bites all the way to her ass before landing a perfect _smack_ to her left cheek.

Rachel gasped and Quinn growled working on her belt buckle.

“That’s for not doing what I asked you to do.” She announced and Rachel swallowed.

“I-I’m sorry, Quinn.”

“I forgive you, princess. _God_. There’s just something about you…in my kitchen, dressed like a little homemaker, prancing around like you own this place. Like your only job is to cook and clean and service me. Like a little _housewife_.” Quinn growled out, and Rachel’s eyes fluttered closed at the sound of Quinn’s pants hitting the floor and she gasped as Quinn leaned over her, her hands on either side of her head and her thick, _hard_ cock rubbing against her bare ass. Quinn’s lips traced Rachel’s ear and she let out a whimper.

“It’s driving me _insane_ …” Quinn moaned out wantonly and Rachel’s legs began to tremble against Quinn’s. “And I figure, we’ve already failed at keeping our hands off of each other once this week. Also, your fathers are gone for at least the next three hours so that’s definitely enough time to fuck you against _every single_ surface of this kitchen.”

Valid points, in Rachel’s opinion.

And with no arguments, Quinn reached down and slid into Rachel slowly, dragging a downright ragged cry from her throat.

Quinn pressed her forehead against Rachel’s back and took a deep breath, the feeling of Rachel’s slickness around her almost causing her brain to short-circuit.

Rachel took long breaths against the table, her pussy having spasms around Quinn’s girth as they lied there together.

She hadn’t had Quinn’s cock inside of her in so long…Rachel was almost lost to the feeling.

Bracing her hand against Rachel’s back, Quinn slid out completely, save for the tip before slamming back inside of her and setting a rough pace that tested the durability of the thousand-dollar kitchen table.

Rachel cried out and clawed against the glass, her nails scraping harshly against the surface as Quinn pounded into her.

Her cock was filling Rachel up in a way that left her breathless with every thrust, with no sign of Quinn relenting or easing up on the animalistic way she was moving inside of Rachel. Quinn grunted each time she pushed into her, hanging onto Rachel’s hips and digging her nails into her sides, the sound of her balls slapping against Rachel’s ass both loud and _obscene_.

The first orgasm came so quickly; Rachel didn’t hear Quinn give her permission or even realize what had happened until after she felt Quinn groan about how she felt coming around her cock.

Rachel was still attempting to focus when Quinn pulled her from the table, turned her around and sent all of the food crashing to floor as she lifted Rachel onto the island before flipping her apron up and latching on to her pussy hungrily.

Rachel screamed, lying back on her elbows as Quinn began to devour her, hazel eyes ablaze with lust as she did so.

In the back of her mind, Rachel knew that she should be angry about all of the food Quinn had just ruined but she couldn’t focus while Quinn flicked her tongue repeatedly over her clit.

“Q-Quinn! I-I’m gonnaaaah...oh _fuck_ -” Rachel moaned, choking on her words as her second orgasm quickly slammed into her. She threw her head back and keened as her legs trembled against Quinn’s shoulders erratically. After practically inhaling most of Rachel’s sweet release, Quinn came up for air gasping and smiling, her face shining with Rachel’s essence.

“God you are beautiful when you come, princess. I just can’t get _enough_ …” She reached for Rachel and kissed her wildly, hungrily. Rachel moaned as Quinn’s tongue took control of her mouth mixing the taste of her own release with their shared lust. Quinn moved between her legs and fisted a hand in her hair as she moved possessively inside Rachel’s mouth, leaving her no choice but to surrender to her explicitly.

Rachel pulled away gasping, her eyes wide and Quinn held onto her, staring into her blown pupils. She recognized what was happening almost immediately and grinned. “ _Come_ , Rae.” She commanded as Rachel opened her mouth in a silent scream as her pussy tightened and she began to come, _again_. A companion orgasm to the one that Quinn had delivered by the same mouth only seconds prior.

“OH _God_ …” Rachel shuddered before finally going slack against Quinn, shaking. Unable to resist, Quinn reached down to stroke her aching cock, groaning in relief.

“Fuck, you’re perfect Rachel. _More_ , I want more.”

And more she took.

Quinn pulled Rachel’s arms around her neck and lifted her from the countertop, moving them to the refrigerator where she flipped the apron up again and slid her dick home.

Rachel’s head slammed back against the steel with a thud, her eyes closing immediately but Quinn gripped her chin, forcing them open.

“No, you look at me.” She demanded and Rachel’s eyes locked on hers fiercely.

“You belong to me. Everything you feel, every sound you make, belongs to me. You are mine.” Quinn growled out and Rachel nodded.

“ _Y_ - _Yes_ Quinn…”.

“You and I are gonna tear this kitchen apart Rachel, and after we finish…I’m gonna take you upstairs to the playroom and make you fucking _sing._ ”

Quinn hooked her arms underneath Rachel’s knees and began to slam into her in earnest, their joined bodies cultivating a sound so explicit, it actually made Quinn blush. Rachel was letting out a slew of shouts, overwhelmed by the intense nature of Quinn’s pace. It was harsh and fast and downright punishing.

It was _mind-blowing_.

Gritting her teeth, Quinn pounded into Rachel’s softness, the tight channel choking her cock and leaving her closer to coming than she thought she’d be.

“Oh Q-Quinn… _fuck_ me…” Rachel moaned out incoherently, beginning to go cross eyed as Quinn delivered a set of powerful thrusts directly into the soft, spongy part of her pussy. In response, Rachel tightened around her and Quinn bit her neck to keep from spilling everything into her.

“You don’t understand what you do to me, Rae. How you make me feel. Sometimes I think about tying you up and spending all day inside of you…” She choked out and Rachel keened at the confession, clinching around her cock again as an enthusiastic response.

“ _P_ - _Please_ …”

“You would like that, wouldn’t you? You’d drop everything if it meant having my cock inside of you all day… _fuck_ …”

Rachel whined pathetically, her body beginning its descent into what felt like a very big release, one that just might take her out.

“I’m never gonna be able to look at this room the same Rachel, I’m gonna sit down for coffee and remember the way your ass looked bouncing on my cock. I’ll be having breakfast at the island thinking about how your pussy tasted on my tongue,” She groaned speeding up her pace before leaning in and groaning out, “And when I open this refrigerator for anything… _anything_ , I’ll remember this sound right here. _Come_.”

Directly on command, Rachel let out a wail so loud it left Quinn’s ears ringing as she pressed her into the refrigerator, moaning and jerking into her erratically as she filled her with everything she had.

Rachel gasped at the feeling, the tail end of her first orgasm combined with the sensation of Quinn’s come simultaneously sending her into another release, and she wrapped her legs around Quinn’s waist to keep her close while riding out the waves. Rachel held on as Quinn ground into her, still coming in streams and keening into her neck.

“ _God_ …Rachel …”

Blinking the stars out of her eyes, Rachel purred in response. Her body beginning to feel loose and _sated_.

Finally coming down, Quinn pulled back and kissed her languidly, slipping her tongue past her lips and moaning as she began to move around Rachel’s mouth passionately, biting Rachel’s bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth for a moment.

Rachel let out an embarrassing noise at the feeling and Quinn chuckled as she released her mouth completely. Settling for one last quick kiss against her lips.

Quinn nuzzled their noses together and Rachel slurred out, “Are you really gonna take me into the playroom, Quinn?”

Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel off of the refrigerator door, carrying her towards the stairs just as she had done earlier that morning. “ _Absolutely_ , princess. We’ve still got two hours and ten minutes left before your fathers get home, and I plan on wearing you out.” Quinn promised and Rachel whined in response, glancing at the mess they made in the kitchen.

“Quinn, but the food…it’s everywhere-“ Quinn squeezed her ass cheeks in her palms harshly causing Rachel to gasp, jerking in her arms as they paused on the foot of the stairs.

“Rachel, if you mention anything other than coming all over my cock I’ll hold off on all of the orgasms I plan on giving you and make that ass of yours a _pretty_ shade of red instead.” Quinn threatened and Rachel shivered in excitement, pressing her lips together before saying,

“ _Yes_ ma’am.”

 

Needless to say, two hours later Rachel’s fathers had arrived home to find Quinn quietly shutting the doors to her room, hair tousled all over her head and a silky white robe wrapped around her body.

LeRoy narrowed his eyes at her as she came down the stairs, while Hiram turned and surveyed the state of the kitchen.

“Hi, how was the show?” She asked softly, smiling as she made her way down the stairs.

Hiram turned and smiled at her knowingly. “Hmm. It was fantastic. How did it go today? Get everything finished up?”

Quinn licked her lips and brushed her hair back off of her face, “Actually, things got a little messy in the kitchen so the two of you might have to finish up.” She commented easily, ignoring Hiram’s smirk and giving LeRoy a soft smile.

“I’m a bit of a klutz. So some of the food ended up on the floor, rather than where it was supposed to go. I hope I didn’t ruin too much of it.”

Hiram raised his eyebrows, attempting to hide his amusement and failing. “Nonsense...where’s Rachela? I’ll have her help me clean up this mess.”

Quinn bit down her bottom lip. “Rae is,” Quinn cleared her throat, “ _Rachel_ is sleeping upstairs. Worn out from all the prep for tomorrow.”

Hiram laughed, rolling his eyes. “I’m sure.”

While his husband and Quinn shared their unique exchange, LeRoy had taken a look into the kitchen with wide eyes, putting two and two together quickly and turning to Quinn, “Did you guys-“

“Oh for _goodness_ sake Roy, they obviously had a little trouble keeping their hands off of themselves while we were gone. Shut up about it and come help me finish up this stuff for tomorrow.” Hiram exclaimed in frustration, while pulling LeRoy’s hand towards the kitchen. LeRoy’s face was priceless, a cross between shocked and impressed as he followed his husband.

Quinn stifled a laugh behind the back of her hand, knowing that she should be embarrassed by she and Rachel’s recklessness, but found herself too satisfied to care. She turned to head back up the stairs, but not before hearing the tail end of Hiram and LeRoy’s whispered bickering.

“Honestly, Roy, by the looks of this kitchen our daughter is _thoroughly_ satisfied. We should be happy about that…I mean - oh my God, they moved the _refrigerator_!”

* * *

 

Christmas day was like a dream.

Quinn slept in, for the first time in probably six months and woke up at noon to an empty bed and a stream of sunlight blaring through her large windows.

Quinn watched, as snow fell beyond the glow in intricate little snowflakes and she attempted to blink sleep from her eyes, sitting up in confusion.

How did she sleep this late? Where was Rachel?

She slid from her large, comfortable bed and stumbled through her room confusedly, sparing a glance into the large closet quickly as she pulled a robe on over her pajamas.

The distinct sounds of _Jingle Bell Rock_ greeted her ears when she opened her bedroom door and she yawned as she moved down the stairs quickly, scratching her head and still attempting to figure out how she managed to sleep until noon.

She must have worn herself out the day before, what with the lack of sleep from her nightmares and breaking her own rules by having some very intense sex with Rachel. Now she found herself groggily moving into her living room finally locating Rachel and her fathers, also dressed in their pajamas and lounging on the couches.

“Quinn!” Hiram announced suddenly and Quinn smiled tiredly as she entered the room, the round chorus of ‘Merry Christmas’ meeting her ears.

Rachel stood and hugged her, pressing a kiss to her cheek and smiling softly at her. “Merry Christmas, Quinn.”

“Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah to all of you as well. I’m sorry I slept so late…hopefully I didn’t keep you all waiting for too long?” Quinn murmured, taking a seat next to Rachel who instantly tucked herself into Quinn’s side.

“Oh not at all, Quinn. We were just thinking we’d sit around in our pajamas today…maybe drink some spiked eggnog and watch some Christmas movies while we wait on the sun to set for Shabbat.” LeRoy commented and Rachel nodded.

“I personally like that idea. We’ve been doing formal stuff all week, let’s just be lazy today.” She said softly, laying her head against Quinn’s shoulder and Quinn took a deep, measured breath. Relaxed, content.

“I can get on board with that, though I must admit I don’t actually own any Christmas movies…if I’d known ahead a time, I would have sent Jason for some –“

Hiram snorted. “Quinn, sweetie _relax_. It’s Christmas day, there’ll be Christmas movies on every channel. Hallmark has been airing them since the beginning of July, at least.”

Quinn chuckled. “Forgive me for being so…” She swallowed. “This is the first real Christmas I’ve had in a long time.”

LeRoy’s features softened, and as Rachel took the palm of her hand and pressed a soft kiss to it, he spoke, “Well that’s why we want to make today as laid-back and special as we possibly can, okay?” He stated confidently and Hiram nodded enthusiastically, clapping his hands together.

“Exactly. So let’s get our snacks going and start weeping at the sappy Christmas stories already!” He exclaimed rising from the couch and heading into the kitchen. Rachel rolled her eyes and Quinn smiled.

* * *

 

About two hours into the movie marathon, after the Berry men had both fallen asleep and Rachel began dozing off herself against Quinn’s lap…Quinn’s personal cell phone began vibrating against the coffee table.

Leaning forward carefully, doing her best not to disturb Rachel’s comfort, she picked the device up and answered it.

“This is Quinn Fabray.”

“Um, hi Quinn. This is…this is Puck.” The deep, gravelly voice answered on the other side and Quinn tensed.

“Hello.” She responded tersely and Rachel turned her head upwards, taking a look at Quinn’s facial expression and furrowing her eyebrows.

“I-I know that I am probably the very last person that you want to hear from today…but I just-I just wanted to call and apologize to you for how I treated you on Thanksgiving. It wasn’t right and I’m not proud of my actions, so…I’m really sorry.” Puck stuttered the words out nervously and Quinn could hear the genuine regret in his voice. She figured it was more so for driving a wedge between he and Rachel and less about the actual things he had said to Quinn.

She had to choose her battles, however.

Quinn sighed to herself. “I accept your apology. Though, I’m assuming by the tremble in your voice and the fact that it’s Christmas that this is not the only reason you somehow managed to find my number and interrupt my day.” Quinn said matter-of-factly, with an eyebrow raised.

Rachel sat up then, staring at Quinn in both complete confusion and curiosity.

“I miss her, Quinn. It’s Hanukkah, I haven’t seen her in a month and…I _miss_ her.” He said with a sigh and Quinn, though immensely uncomfortable with his feelings for Rachel, understood how he could feel the way he felt.

She swallowed, sparing a glance at Rachel before saying, “Would you like to speak to her?”

Rachel reared back, now more concerned than ever about who was on the other line of the phone.

There was brief moment of silence, before Puck answered.   
“Yes. Could I just…I just need to talk to her, to tell her -“

“I don’t care. You’ve got five minutes. You raise your voice at her, cause her to raise her voice at you, make her cry, or upset her in even the slightest bit during those five minutes and the conversation is over, got it?” Quinn stated firmly and Puck cleared his throat.

“Yeah, yeah I got it.”

“Alright, hold on.” She stated, nodding her head. Pulling her phone away from her ear and pressing the receiver against her hand she stared at Rachel deeply.

“Rachel, don’t speak. Just listen.” Quinn said firmly and Rachel remained silent.

“Puck is on the phone. He would like to speak with you, wish you a Happy Hanukkah and possibly talk to you about what happened on Thanksgiving. He has five minutes, but if he upsets you before then the conversation is over.” Rachel’s nostrils flared up in anger and she narrowed her eyes at the phone, still angry and obviously less than thrilled about speaking with Puck, but the tone of Quinn’s voice let her know that it wasn’t something up for discussion.

“I know that you’re still hurt, Rae. But he is your best friend. Hear him out and try to keep an open mind. If not for any other reason, then for me. Okay?” Quinn asked softly and Rachel nodded with a sigh, holding her hand out for the phone and standing as she pressed it against her ear.

“Hi Noah.” She said softly, and Quinn followed her out of the room, careful not to disturb her fathers.

Together they entered the dining room, and Quinn took a seat at the table.

“ _Rachel_ ,” She could hear Noah sigh out over the phone and Rachel locked gazes with Quinn before placing the phone on speaker, inviting her into the conversation.

“Damn it’s good to hear your voice…h-how are you?” He asked and a part of Quinn wished she could feel more sympathetic to him, to his feelings for Rachel and the distress he must have been feeling, but she couldn’t conjure up anything beyond her disdain for him and his childish actions.

She also couldn’t accept that he actually _had_ feelings for Rachel, considering she was battling her own mixed up emotions.

Rachel took a deep breath. “I’m fine, Puck.” She responded shortly and Quinn’s stomach turned at the tone Rachel was using. It was a voice already finished with the conversation before it even began.

Quinn frowned at her but she remained tense, her eyes challenging Quinn’s disappointed look.

“Oh okay, um that's good. I…I just wanted to say Happy Hanukkah to you and your Dads. I know that they flew in to spend it with you.” He told her and Rachel swallowed.

“Thanks.” She said tightly and Quinn could hear a sigh come from Puck suddenly.

“Rachel…I’m sorry-” He said softly and Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose interrupting him.

“ _Don’t_ Noah. Don’t tell me you’re sorry. Don’t feed me some bullshit line about how you were just drunk and upset…just save it.” She snapped at him, her eyes ablaze with hurt at the memory of the things Puck had said about both she and Quinn.

“Please Rach, hear me out. I know I was out of line. I was disrespectful to both you and Quinn and I ruined thanksgiving. There’s not anything I can say that will make up for that. But I want you to know that I’m sorry anyway and that I regret everything that came out of my mouth and that I _never_ meant to hurt you, Rachel.” He pleaded and Rachel pressed her lips together.

“No you just wanted to hurt Quinn.” She added and Quinn’s heart warmed at how Rachel could still defend her an entire month later, an entire month after Quinn had told her countless times that she was more concerned about Puck’s words regarding her and less concerned about the insults hurled her way.

“I did. I won’t lie about that.” He answered honestly and Rachel shook her head, upset all over again.

“ _Why_ Noah? Why would you stand in the kitchen with me, listen to me talk about how much I cared about Quinn, about how important it was to me that you and Santana accepted our relationship and agree to have an open mind when you planned on sabotaging the night anyway? You lied to me! You looked me right into my eyes and you _lied_ to me!” Rachel exclaimed angrily and Quinn hadn’t even realized that she had felt that way. Both betrayed by Puck’s words and his lack of honesty with her.

“I did not lie, Rachel! I _was_ going to give Quinn a chance…but then you began to talk about how happy you were with her, about how many opportunities she had given you and it just felt like you guys were rubbing it in my face! I wanted to give you those same opportunities Rachel, I wanted to help you. I wanted to be there for you and make you happy, too. I took all those jobs, worked all of those hours because I thought maybe you could take some time off and just lean on me for a bit while you went on auditions and got your career off the ground, shit I would do anything to help you get your career off the ground because I believe in you too!” He ranted and Rachel snorted.

“Really? Then what stopped you from just saying that? Huh? Why couldn’t you have pulled me to the side and tell me that you were feeling guilty and insecure about Quinn helping me with my career, with furthering myself?” She challenged him and Quinn watched on with raised eyebrows.

Rachel never knew that Puck felt this way. She never realized that Puck wanted her to take a step back and pursue her career full time because he never actually told her. She also didn’t understand the concept of her being _his_ responsibility. She wasn’t.

“Because-“

“Because it makes you look weak, and you wouldn’t want to look weak in front of poor, spoiled Rachel.” She sneered, her brain working in overdrive, propelled by her sensitivity.

“That’s not it, Rachel.” He huffed and Rachel laughed.

“Of course it is! You have always treated me like some poor little girl who needed to be taken care of. I can take care of myself _just_ fine, Noah!” Rachel said firmly.

“I know that Rachel! It wasn’t about any of that. I just wanted to be there for you, I just wanted to make you happy.”

Rachel sighed. “I’m happy with Quinn, Puck. I wanted to share that with you and Santana, regardless of if the two of you understood the nature of our relationship…I had more faith in you as my friend. My _best_ friend.” She said with a thick voice.

“I had faith that you would respect me, both as your friend and as a woman. I had faith that you would _never_ attempt to one up someone by bragging about taking my virginity, Noah.”

Quinn’s heart broke in two as Rachel wiped a tear that had fallen, sniffling.

“If you really wanted to be there for me, you would have put your selfishness aside and you would have tried to accept Quinn at Thanksgiving. Instead you disrespected her and you hurt one of the people that loves you the most in the world.” Rachel added.

There was a moment of silence shared between them where Quinn wondered if Rachel even realized that Puck had feelings for her, if she understood the true motivation behind his callous actions and immaturity.

She had convinced herself of a reason that resembled the truth in some form though, and it wasn’t Quinn’s place to get involved with whatever feelings lay between she and Puck. Despite the urge to.

“I know, and I'm sorry Rachel. Fuck, you're my best friend. The most important person in the world and I know that I can’t go back and change what happened on Thanksgiving, but I wish I could, because I miss you.” He spoke emphatically and Rachel swallowed, rubbing her palm against her forehead.

“I know, Noah. I… _appreciate_ you calling. I just need more time, okay?” Rachel responded softly, her eyes suddenly filled with distress, thoughts roaming about and leaving her in disarray.

“Okay. I-I understand. Thanks for talking to me and…Happy Hanukkah again.” He finished lamely, a sad lilt to his voice.

“Happy Hanukkah to you _too_ , Noah.” Rachel responded, before pressing the ‘end call’ button on the phone.

She sat the phone on the table in front of Quinn, before hugging herself in silence.

Quinn watched as Rachel closed her eyes, obviously more than a little perturbed by the conversation she had just taken part in. She needed a moment, a chance to settle. She needed to process some of the things spoken to her and figure out a way to put it to rest in the back of her mind so that she could continue the rest of the day in peace.

“Rae…”

“Please, Quinn. I know that talking about this stuff is an important part of trust between you and I, but I just…I _can’t_ right now. I don’t want this to ruin my day. So may I please be excused from discussing this with you, just this once?” Rachel asked, a desperate look in her eyes that completely destroyed Quinn.

She nodded, standing up and allowing Rachel to sink into her arms for comfort.

She opted to stay silent, and allow the feeling of her body to be as reassuring as possible to Rachel.

Quinn shared one thing with Puck. One common denominator that allowed her to understand some of his misguided actions.

Rachel _was_ important. The most important person in the world, and it was becoming easier to lose herself in trying to make her happy.

The difference in the two of them, however?

Quinn would put aside her feelings, push her reservations as far away from her as possible just to keep a smile on Rachel’s face.

She hadn’t one hundred percent accepted all of it, but she was slowly realizing that she’d do just about anything make Rachel happy.

Even encouraging her to mend a broken friendship with the very guy who was in love with her and had been in love with her for years, no matter how much she didn’t trust or _like_ him.

Holding Rachel in her arms and feeling her worry drain from her body, listening to her steady heartbeat and knowing that she was more than satisfied was enough for Quinn.

It was _more_ than enough.

* * *

 

After the interesting conversation with Puck, the rest of the day had gone pretty smoothly. Sappier Christmas movies were viewed, followed by a beautiful Shabbat feast featuring so much food that it actually left Quinn feeling like she might bust open at the seams, and they had finally arrived to the part of the evening where they could open gifts.

Hiram and LeRoy had gone first, LeRoy getting Hiram a limited edition copy of _Yentl,_ signed by Barbra Streisand herself. It had left Hiram (and Rachel) more than speechless and Quinn couldn’t help but laugh and with Rachel about how it was less about the movie and more about Barbra Streisand’s signature. In an excited response, Hiram immediately fished out his gift and prompted LeRoy to open it. LeRoy tore the paper off and opened a box up to reveal a gold pocket watch, glistening with all of its flashiness.

LeRoy had furrowed his eyebrows, examining the pocket watch before turning it around curiously and gasping.

“Is this…?” He had begun and Hiram smiled brightly, nodding.

“It’s your grandfather’s pocket watch. I know how much you regret leaving it behind when we left your family behind so long ago…so even though I know you don’t like for me to contact them, I managed to get your father to -“ Hiram was cut off by LeRoy kissing him soundly, and while Rachel moved her hands over her face to shield herself from seeing her Dads kiss, Quinn couldn’t help but coo at the display of affection.

Now that Hiram had confided in Quinn about the history behind he and LeRoy’s relationship, Quinn understood why LeRoy was so moved by Hiram’s gesture.

They pulled away from each other and LeRoy actually blushed. “I’m sorry Quinn, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable but…this man.” He laughed in wonder and Hiram smiled, caressing his face.

“Happy Hanukkah, Roy.”

Rachel smiled at them, reaching over for Quinn’s hand and Hiram turned to them suddenly.

“Okay girls, your turn!” He encouraged and Quinn nodded, leaning forward and reaching for a small rectangular box.

“I must confess something.” She began softly, staring at Rachel with bright hazel eyes. “I _knew_ you were going to the get the role of Esther.”

Rachel stared at her confusedly and Quinn continued.

“You are too talented, too magnificent to passed over for something this perfect…so I knew you’d get the part, and I wanted to give you something special for good luck when you did.” She handed the box to Rachel and she pulled the lid off slowly, before gasping.

It was a simple charm bracelet, sterling silver and glistening already with one charm, it’s first charm.

A diamond microphone.

Rachel pressed the box to her chest and smiled graciously up at Quinn.

She wondered how much more proof she needed that Quinn was in fact the most kind, generous, _perfect_ person she had ever met.

She squeezed Quinn’s hand softly, “Quinn it’s…you’re just so wonderful, I owe you so much. All of this, actually. I owe all of this to you. Thank you.” Rachel said, leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek and Quinn blushed much like LeRoy had done moments prior.

“Oh that bracelet is _beautiful_ , Quinn!” Hiram commented with a gasp and Rachel smiled excitedly.

“I imagine you’ll end up with quite the jewelry collection with this one, Rach.” LeRoy laughed, teasing Quinn who snorted in response.

“You would think I’d get an employee discount or something…” She joked and everyone laughed, before Hiram reached for the last present sitting underneath the tree.

It was a thin gift, peculiar in size as well. Rachel had been working all month to figure out the perfect present for Quinn, especially during a time in her life that had been previously marred with devastating circumstances, and it wasn’t until the day before that she had managed to come up with something appropriate for the woman who had everything.

“One gift left, Rachela!” Hiram announced, handing the gift to Rachel and she smiled shyly.

Glancing down at the present in her hands and swallowing nervously, she cleared her throat.

“So, I struggled a bit with this.” Rachel admitted and Quinn chuckled.

“You’re so _blessed_ , Quinn. You have beauty, brains, a successful career, money, social standing...all the ingredients to a healthy life. But this week, I noticed that you were missing something incredibly important. _Family._ ” Rachel held the gift out for Quinn to take from her.

“I want more than anything to help change that, so I did some creative thinking and this is the best I could come up with.” She finished and Quinn began to remove the wrapping paper carefully, pulling it off to reveal something that took her breath away.

She was holding a beautiful eight by ten picture frame that held an old photo, obviously taken a long time ago, of a woman post-delivery holding a little baby in her arms.

The woman was smiling so brightly that you could feel her excitement radiating through the photo.

“I found this photo yesterday while we were sorting through all of your family pictures. It caught my attention because the woman looks so happy. She looks like she’s holding the best thing that ever happened to her.” Rachel explained while Quinn continued to stare at the photo silently. “I flipped the photo over and found out through some scribbled handwriting that, that woman is your mother Quinn. And the reason she looks like she’s so in love, is because she’s holding _you_.”

Quinn pressed her lips together tightly and Rachel watched her nervously, worried that she may have overstepped her boundaries with this gift.

“I probably should have told you about the photo, but I wanted to have it framed for you so that you would be able to put it somewhere close, to be reminded that you were the love of your mother’s life. She obviously loved you so much Quinn, and she would want you to be happy.” Rachel spoke softly, though still concerned by Quinn’s silent pondering over the frame in her hands.

There was a brief, tense silence that passed through the room while waiting on Quinn to say something in response to Rachel’s gift.

Then, tears began to roll down Quinn’s cheeks and Rachel’s eyes widened as Quinn’s shoulders began to shake with sobs.

Hiram pressed his hand over his mouth, reaching for LeRoy and they all watched as Quinn rubbed her fist against her eyes, attempting to stop the steady flow of tears streaming out of her.

Rachel hadn’t been expecting this reaction. Quinn, openly weeping in front of her. So she wondered how she should respond. If she should say something, attempt to comfort her, apologize.

Quinn beat her to the punch, however, by pulling her into a long, tight hug.

Rachel gasped, wrapping her arms around Quinn in response as the woman continued to sniffle against her neck before choking out,

“You’ve given me the one thing I have always wanted for Christmas, Rachel.” She pulled back with a watery smile, cupping Rachel’s cheek and gazing at her with eyes full of adoration.

“You gave me my mom back.”

Rachel sucked in a breath, the gravity of her statement resonating within her and leaving her breathless and without a proper response. Quinn grabbed her and kissed her softly, the salt from her tears mingling with the taste of her gratitude and appreciation.

No one had gotten her a Christmas gift in years. Aside from that, no one had ever gotten her a Christmas gift with so much meaning, so much real depth and expression…so much personal value.

Of course this wonderful, angelic human being would be the one to do something like this. To go as far as to help her cope with the ongoing loss of her mother around Christmastime, to gift her something so thoughtful and reduce her to tears. Quinn was all but _fighting_ off the feelings she was harboring for Rachel now.

Hiram let out a noise, a cross between a squeak and a sob and LeRoy pulled him into a comforting hug.

“You two are just too perfect!” He gushed, reaching up to wipe at his eyes and Rachel blushed while Quinn hiccupped and laughed, pressing her lips to Rachel’s just one more time for good measure.

“We’ve turned into our own sappy Christmas movie, haven’t we?” She joked and Rachel smiled brightly, giggling while LeRoy attempted to comfort her blubbering father.

“You know, you told me that after the Berry Hanukkah Experience had begun you’d ask me if I was still happy about meeting your family.” Quinn said softly, nuzzling their noses together and Rachel raised her eyebrows.

“Are you still happy about meeting my family?” Rachel indulged her.

“You know the Berry charm is…irresistible. I couldn’t have _dreamed_ of a better family to spend the holidays with.” Quinn answered her with a smirk before adding, “I can only hope I’m fortunate enough to be invited next year.”

Rachel grinned, leaning in for another kiss and effectively deciding to drown in Quinn’s embrace. “You play your cards right, and you just _might_ be."


End file.
